Coração de dragão
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Um evento destinado a acontecer,irrompe das correntes que impediram que acontecesse.O encontro predestinado daqueles que tem a ligação verdadeira.O filhote de humano e de dragão.Uma lenda contada há os e desespero surgem na última e fatídica batalha pelo futuro.A luz da esperança irá brilhar dentre as s, será o suficiente?A profecia será cumprida?Ou será em vão?
1. O brilho misterioso no céu

**Notas da Autora**

Por toda a Earth Land, um evento estranho propaga...

 **Capítulo 1 - O brilho misterioso no céu**

Andando em uma trilha nas montanhas nevadas, dentre a sua casa e a vila mais próxima, Ur, uma maga de Ice Maker poderosa, levava a sua pequena filha, no colo, de volta para casa.

Enquanto fazia compras, a pequena subitamente caiu e ao encostar o dorso da mão em sua testa, percebeu que Urtear estava com uma febre alta, sendo que não notou que a sua amada filha foi vítima de uma espécie de maldição por um mago de uma guilda das trevas e que inclusive, naquele instante, o comparsa dele assumia a aparência da anciã da vila próxima de onde a maga do gelo morava, após matarem a anciã verdadeira, simulando ser um acidente, caso alguém descobrisse o corpo em algum momento.

Afinal, todos sabiam que ela era a única curandeira da região e que Ur, em algum momento, iria ver a anciã em busca de tratamento e conselho para a sua filha doente. Eles precisavam que ela levasse a criança até o Escritório de Desenvolvimento Mágico.

Afinal, o chefe do Escritório de Desenvolvimento Mágico era o Doutor Brain. Ele queria tirar Urtear de Ur para usá-la no futuro, em alguma outra guilda das trevas, após danificar a mente dela, pois, a pequena já demonstrava um considerável poder latente, considerando o fato de sua mãe ser poderosa.

Ur entra na casa e depois retira a roupa da sua filha para dar um banho morno visando abaixar a febre, sendo que em seguida dá um remédio para controlar a temperatura, depositando-a em seguida na cama, sendo que fecha o vidro, deixando a cortina aberta.

Ela sai da casa para ir até a anciã em busca de tratamento e conselho.

Após algumas enquanto andava se aproximando da casa da anciã, um forte brilho irrompe no céu, como se tivesse um sol em plena noite, enquanto que Ur notava feixes de luz caindo em direção a terra e naquele instante o primeiro pensamento dela foi voltar para junto de sua filha.

Quando ela desce os degraus, preocupada, acaba olhando para o lado e percebe que o animal de estimação da anciã estava morto na neve. Ela acha algo demasiadamente estranho, pois, a anciã sempre mantinha o animal no calor da casa dela.

Conforme ela se aproxima do animal, acaba escutando dois homens conversando entre si, dentro da casa e o que ouve a deixa irada, após ficar estarrecida.

Afinal, ouviu a conversa entre eles, em que comentaram da maldição, com um perguntando ao outro quando ela iria à casa da anciã, assim como um deles ria ao falar como matou a anciã e fez parecer um acidente.

Por causa do brilho, ela desceu as escadas pelo lado direito, acabando por ver o animal, sendo que, originalmente, ela não conseguiria vê-lo e por causa disso, não teria ouvido a conversa entre eles. Não descobriria a verdade e acabaria se consultando com uma falsa anciã.

Irada, Ur volta para a porta e usa a sua magia com as duas mãos:

\- Ice Maker! Ice Cannon! – a maga cria uma bazuca de gelo que atira uma bola de gelo consolidado contra a porta, arrebentando-a:

O ataque levanta uma densa nuvem de gelo. Os homens, que também eram procurados por vários crimes, incluindo assassinato, pelos Rune Knight, ficam estarrecidos com o ataque inesperado e não tempo para reagir, pois, ela usa a sua magia de criação rapidamente:

\- Ice-Make! Lance!

Inúmeras lanças de gelo surgem e empalam os homens, abruptamente, os matando, enquanto formava uma poça de sangue embaixo deles.

Ela os atacou, mortalmente, tanto pelo que fizeram à anciã, assim como pelo fato, de que sabia que uma maldição era finalizada pela morte da pessoa que a lançou, quando era uma maldição simples, sem usar objetos como intermediários. O que a maga de gelo não sabia e que usaram um pequeno broche da menina que roubaram da casa dela.

Portanto, Ur não sabia que a morte deles não iria anular a maldição, a menos que o broche fosse destruído.

O outro método para anular uma maldição, consistia em uma contra maldição para libertar uma pessoa amaldiçoada e duvidava que contassem a ela a essência da maldição.

Logo, a seu ver, mata-los era a solução mais prática e rápida, sendo que não foi citado entre eles o motivo para fazerem isso e Ur julgou que fosse inveja dela, já que a sua fama atraía tanto admiradores, quanto invejosos e não seria a primeira vez que tentaram fazer algo contra ela.

Porém, os invejosos nunca tentaram algo contra a sua filha, até aquele instante, a seu ver e tal constatação a alarmou, pois, foi incapaz de defendê-la da maldição e temia que alguém conseguisse feri-la de novo, já que ela era vulnerável, por ser apenas, uma criança.

Por isso, decidiu que iria se mudar, constantemente, evitando ficar em um local por muito tempo, até que a sua amada filha crescesse.

Então, ela sai e corre em direção a sua casa, conforme observava os feixes caindo rumo a terra.

Um dos raios de luz atinge a cama onde Ultear Milkovich está deitada e o corpo dela brilha, para depois o brilho cessar, com a febre sumindo, enquanto a maldição sobre ela era anulada.

A pequena senta na cama, estranhando onde estava, pois, tinha certeza que estava no mercado com a sua mãe e após alguns minutos, reconhece como sendo o seu quarto, enquanto sentia que estava mais forte e poderosa, já que estava aprendendo magia com a sua mãe.

A pequena sai da cama e anda pela casa, não a encontrando e decide ficar lá dentro, sentada no sofá da sala, esperando a sua querida genitora voltar.

Enquanto isso, em uma vila distante dentre as montanhas, um menino estava brincando com a bola no quintal de sua casa coberta pela neve, já que lá era sempre frio e somente nevava.

Então, um brilho intenso chama a atenção dele e um feixe de luz o atinge, fazendo o seu corpo brilhar, para depois cessar o brilho, fazendo o pequeno olhar para as suas mãos e em seguida para o brilho no céu, que desaparecia em um piscar de olhos.

Ao mesmo tempo, há milhares de quilômetros dali, uma criança pequena de cabelos alvos, curtos, chamada Yukino Agria, está na sua cama, chorando, pois, os seus pais a tratavam mal e a humilhavam sempre, sendo que somente a irmã mais velha dela, Sorano, a defendia.

Ela vê o brilho e um dos feixes de luz a atinge, fazendo o corpo dela, brilhar, para depois cessar, deixando-a aturdida.

Porém, seu aturdimento dura pouco, pois alguns minutos depois, ela ouve sons de explosão e gritos, que a fazem correr até a janela, avistando ao longe várias explosões. A sua irmã mais velha surge em seu quarto e a puxa pela mão.

\- O que está acontecendo, nee-chan?

\- Devemos fugir, imouto!

\- Mas... e o tou-san e kaa-san?

\- Os bastardos já fugiram e nos abandonaram! – Sorano fala dentre os dentes, sendo que Yukino não conseguia acreditar no que a sua irmã mais velha falava.

Talvez, em relação a ela, fariam algo assim, mas, não acreditava que fariam isso com a sua irmã mais velha. Por isso, tal ato deles, a fez ficar estarrecida.

Após descerem as escadas, atravessando o amplo salão, elas saem pelo quintal e quase alcançam a floresta, até que o grito de um homem faz Sorano estancar o passo e olhar assustada para o lado.

Vários homens se aproximam, sendo que os olhares malignos deles aterrorizavam as crianças.

Ela empurra a sua irmã mais nova e fica de pé na frente dela com os braços estendidos, sendo que se vira para trás e grita para a sua imouto:

\- Fuja! Corra o mais rápido que conseguir! Rápido!

\- Nee-chan... – ela murmura, fracamente.

\- Vá! – ela ordena, enquanto gritava.

Chorando, ela se afasta e corre até a floresta. Os adultos avançam em Sorano e quando alguns deles iam perseguir a outra criança, a menina os faz tropeçar, retardando-os.

Um golpe na nuca a deixa inconsciente, enquanto que o grupo que caiu, volta a ficar de pé e persegue a criança dentre as árvores de troncos nodosos.

A menina ofegava, enquanto chorava em um pranto mudo.

Felizmente, ela consegue se afastar, pois, conhecia aquele bosque, já que brincava muito nele. Os outros não conheciam e para aqueles que não conheciam, era fácil se perder.

Enquanto se escondia atrás de uma árvore, recuperando o seu fôlego, havia ficado surpresa da distância que percorreu, enquanto que chorava em silêncio, abraçando os joelhos, ficando atenta aos sons a sua volta. Ela murmura chamando os seus pais e principalmente sua amada nee-san, Sorano.

Enquanto isso há dezenas de quilômetros dali, um navio está navegando pelo oceano, sendo que há inúmeras crianças e alguns adultos, que foram capturados como escravos e que estavam sendo levados para a Torre do paraíso.

Uma criança de cabelos azuis curtos, que se chamava Jellal Fernandes, estava olhando o céu naquele instante, enquanto sentia os grilhões prendendo o seu tornozelo.

Ao lado dele há uma criança de cabelos negros curtos, chamado Erik, com uma pequena cobra no braço, chamada Cuberius, sendo que o achou na sua vila natal, instantes antes dela ser invadida. Desde então, ele era o seu amigo, sendo que não sabia que era uma garotinha de sua vila, que foi amaldiçoada por uma bruxa, pois, o pai dela se recusou a casar com essa bruxa, após a morte da mãe dela.

Essa mulher matou o pai dela e amaldiçoou a menina, para que não a denunciasse, transformando-a em uma cobra diferente, que poderia desenvolver asas para voar, assim como teria um veneno poderoso.

Quando foi amaldiçoada, a menina perdeu as memórias e não sabia que na verdade era uma humana e não uma cobra.

Erik suspira e também olha para o céu, assim como Jellal, após acariciar a sua cobra de estimação e assim como todos daquele navio, ficou estarrecido ao ver um forte clarão no céu.

Feixes de luz atingem Jellal e Erik, fazendo ambos brilharem, chamando assim a atenção de todos, inclusive dos adultos, até que algo cai no oceano. Algo tão grande, que provoca um imenso tsunami com ondas gigantescas que derruba o navio, condenando todos que estavam no mesmo.

Jellal chegou a afundar, mas, no impacto da onda contra a embarcação, o navio foi despedaçado e onde a sua corrente estava presa, quebrou. Os grilhões continuavam em seu tornozelo, mas, ele estava solto e graças a isso, não afundou com o navio, ao contrário de muitas outras crianças e alguns adultos, que afundaram juntamente com o navio por estarem presas com correntes.

Rapidamente, ele sobe até a superfície e se agarra em um pedaço de madeira, enquanto lutava para ficar com a cabeça fora d água.

Próximo dali, o garoto com a cobra teve a mesma sorte e para a alegria dele, enquanto se segurava em um caixote, a sua cobra de estimação nadou até ele, para depois subir na sua cabeça, enquanto que uma onda considerável o lançava longe do local, afastando-o cada vez mais.

Em uma ilha próxima dali, algo se choca contra a mesma e uma nova onda surge, por causa do terremoto, condenando os poucos sobreviventes do naufrágio.

Erik estava longe do local, na parte mais afastada e por causa disso, ele escapou da segunda onda mortífera que passou a dezenas de quilômetros dali, provocando, apenas, algumas ondas elevadas.

Já, Jellal, não.

Porém, como estava afastado do navio por causa da correnteza, foi o último a receber o impacto da onda que o arremessou para o fundo do oceano, enquanto ele sentia as suas forças lhe faltando.

Antes de ficar inconsciente, percebe dois pares de olhos brilhantes que vinham das profundezas do oceano, sendo a ultima coisa que ele viu, antes de fechar os olhos, enquanto orava para que pudesse se encontrar com os seus pais no Outro Mundo.

Quando o caixote em que Erik se segurava, chega à praia da pequena ilha, ele vê atrás das árvores, um par de olhos, que o assusta, inicialmente, após ele caminhar pela praia.

A sua cobra, Cuberius, que estava no seu pé, silva e ele percebe que havia cobras enormes vindo em sua direção.

Rapidamente, ele pega o seu amigo e o coloca em sua cabeça, visando salvá-lo de alguma forma, enquanto pegava um galho e se preparava para matar quantas cobras e serpentes ele conseguisse, antes que fosse morto. Ou seja, lutaria até a morte.

Afinal, se pretendiam mata-lo, ele daria demasiado trabalho para elas.

Enquanto isso, em outra ilha, há centenas de quilômetros dali, onde havia uma torre intitulada Torre do paraíso (楽園の塔 Rakuen no Tō), uma jovem de cabelos ruivos curtos, chamada Erza, olhava para o céu, detrás das grades de sua cela. Ela era um dos escravos daquela ilha. Ao seu lado se encontrava um senhor idoso chamado Rob, que era um dos vários amigos da criança, assim como um mago.

Rob se lastimava, assim como se culpava, por não ter o poder mágico de antigamente, por causa da idade avançada, que debilitou os seus poderes, o impedindo de salvá-los.

Erza suspira novamente, para depois ver o brilho imenso no céu, sendo que um feixe de luz a atinge, fazendo o corpo dela brilhar, para depois cessar, com ela tentando compreender o que havia acontecido, enquanto que sentia que havia ficado mais forte e poderosa, de uma forma estranha.

Afinal, ela treinava escondido dos guardas, um pouco de mágica com Rob, que já havia comentado que ela tinha um grande potencial mágico latente dentro de si, sendo um comentário que a deixou extasiada. Segundo o mago, ela só precisava acreditar em si e encontrar algum motivo forte para usá-lo.

Ela concentrou a magia em seu punho e notou que um pedaço de metal perto das grades tremeu e isso a encheu de confiança.

Rob presenciou o brilho e ficou estarrecido, sendo que sentia a mais pura magia nele, sendo uma magia estranha, que nunca sentiu antes e se perguntava se era um sinal de Kami-sama, indicando que poderiam se libertar, anunciando assim o fim do sofrimento deles.

Ele decide que tudo o que os escravos precisavam era de uma luz em forma de esperança e a sua amiga que foi iluminada por tal brilho, poderia ser a esperança que eles precisavam para lutarem contra os grilhões.

Ele olhou para trás e notou que várias pessoas viram o que aconteceu e exibiam estupefação em sua face.

Ele conversou com elas, que iriam espalhar o boato de uma miko mágica dentre eles, na figura de Erza, ao mesmo tempo em que via o brilho da esperança surgir nos olhos deles. Ele desejava que todos a vissem como uma líder. Eles precisavam de um líder para lidera-los contra a escravidão.

Ao mesmo tempo, a milhares de quilômetros dali, em uma campina, um grande dragão vermelho estava cochilando, tendo ao seu lado o seu filho, que era um dragon slayer.

O forte brilho desperta Igneel que olha prontamente para o céu, achando demasiadamente estranho a magia que irradiava pelos feixes, sendo que um dos feixes o irradiou, enquanto que outro feixe irradiava a sua cria.

Ele ficou alarmado quando ambos brilharam, sendo que Natsu Dragneel ainda estava dormindo, demonstrando que não era algo que provocava dor, sendo que notou a espécie de sombra saindo dele pela grama, sumindo no horizonte.

Já, o corpo de Igneel, começou a reluzir na cor vermelha, fazendo-o rugir de dor, acordando assim o seu filho que fica aterrorizado ao ver o seu pai se contorcendo em dor, envolto em chamas, enquanto que o mesmo pedia para ele se afastar, para que não o acertasse, pois, estava se debatendo.

Afinal, o dragão estava sentindo uma dor intensa e os seus golpes seriam demasiadamente poderosos para o corpo de um filhote de dragão.

O dragão sentia os seus ossos surgindo, assim como os seus órgãos, inclusive a pele, já que era um órgão também, enquanto sentia a pele queimar, até que as dores cessam após alguns minutos e ele olha para si mesmo, estarrecido, pois, havia ganhado seu corpo de volta.

\- Tou-chan! – Natsu vai o seu pai e abraça uma das patas.

A criança está chorando compulsivamente, enquanto murmurava "tou-chan" várias vezes, após ver o seu amado pai se contorcer em uma dor violenta.

O dragão toca com a ponta da garra a testa de seu filhote e se concentra, com a criança ainda chorando, preocupada.

Igneel fica estarrecido com o que sente, pois, devia ser algo impossível e senão estava enganado, tudo isso mudaria os planos que ele e os demais haviam feito há séculos atrás, após o fim dos dragões e o perigo de Acnologia.

O rei dos dragões de fogo acalmava a sua cria, enquanto contatava mentalmente os outros dragões, quebrando uma das regras que eles haviam definido há séculos atrás e que consistia no fato de nenhum deles entrar em contato um com o outro.

Ele descobre que eles também foram irradiados por um feixe de luz, assim como seus filhos, os dragon slayers e que sentiam que haviam ganhado os seus corpos novamente, no auge dos seus poderes. Grandinee, Metalicana, Skiadrum e Weisslogia, haviam confirmado as suas suspeitas, assim como a mudança sutil em seus filhotes, ao concentrarem os seus poderes.

Então, uma sexta voz surge na conversa mental, sendo que o dono da mesma exalava a intensa sabedoria, assim como, a sua presença, que mesmo em pensamento, era imponente. Mesmo cada um dos dragões sendo reis e rainhas dos dragões de seus elementos, eles haviam sentido a imponência dele, assim como sabiam que esse dragão era diferente de qualquer outro, de uma forma estranha.

"Eu tenho as respostas para as suas dúvidas... Peço para que me encontrem no local que irei passar mentalmente a vocês, daqui a três horas. Tragam os seus dragon slayers. Não recomendo deixa-los sozinhos. Estou preparando um local para deixa-los, enquanto conversamos em particular. Se são mesmo dragões que se importam com os humanos, tem a obrigação de vir me encontrar".

"É amigo ou inimigo?" – Grandineee pergunta, ressabiada.

"Tirem as suas próprias conclusões ao me encontrarem. Eu aguardo a presença de vocês e de seus filhos."

Mesmo desconfiados, eles decidiram se encontrar com o dragão estranho e levariam as suas crias, sendo que sabiam que estariam seguros com eles, já que tinham os seus corpos de volta com o máximo dos seus poderes e o ser era somente um dragão contra cinco, caso se provasse uma ameaça.

Enquanto isso há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em uma casa bonita, um menino loiro está cochilando e não vê o intenso brilho no céu e o fato que o seu corpo brilhou, após ser atingido por um feixe de luz, para depois cessar o brilho em seu corpo.

Alguns minutos depois é despertado com barulhos de pedrinhas se chocando em sua janela e ele acorda, olhando para fora, reconhecendo o sinal do seu genitor.

Ele se troca e sai de mansinho da casa, pois, não sabia se o seu avô estava na guilda ou não.

Após se certificar que não foi seguido, Laxus vai até o local secreto onde se encontrava com o seu genitor, enquanto que não apreciava, assim como não compreendia, a decisão de seu amado avô, Makarov, de expulsá-lo da Fairy Tail.

Afinal, sentia falta do seu pai, por mais que o seu avô fosse paternal e gentil, assim como amável e bondoso.

Ao mesmo tempo, em uma vila longe dali, morava três irmãos, órfãos, que naquele instante estavam sentados no fundo de sua casa, encolhidos, enquanto a casa era apedrejada.

O motivo do apedrejamento é que a irmã mais velha deles tinha um braço demoníaco, sendo o braço de um demônio, fêmea, que aterrorizava a vila, até que foi morta graças aos membros de uma guilda que aceitaram a missão.

Mirajane, a mais velha deles, acabou tropeçando em uma pedra após se aproximar para ver o demônio e acabou tocando no braço do mesmo, sendo que os magos da guilda se afastaram do local, após terem recebido a recompensa pelo serviço prestado. Os aldeões no local viram o seu braço sendo tomado por uma forma demoníaca e passaram a vê-la como um demônio, também.

Então, os irmãos observaram aterrorizados, os aldeões quebrando as portas duplas, entrando na casa, armados com foices, peixeiras e facões.

Rapidamente, eles saem dali.

Mirajane apenas chorava, se sentindo culpada, enquanto que os irmãos a puxavam para uma saída secreta na cozinha, conseguindo assim escapar da fúria dos aldeões.

Durante a fuga deles, feixes de luz atingem os três que brilham, para depois o brilho em seus corpos cessar, deixando-os estão estarrecidos, até que os gritos dos aldeões e os passos deles se aproximando das crianças, os desperta da letargia, fazendo os irmãos voltarem a correr, para se afastarem do local.

Porém, Lisanna, que estava pensativa sobre o que ocorreu, acaba tropeçando e cai em um precipício, fazendo os seus irmãos gritarem, enquanto ela caía.

Ambos caem de joelhos, chorando, por alguns minutos, até que os latidos de cães e as vozes dos aldeões o despertam.

Elfman puxa com muito custo a sua irmã mais velha, Mirajanee, para que se afastassem ainda mais da vila, enquanto que ambos choravam.

Lisanna gritava enquanto caía, até que começa a ficar inconsciente, mas, não sem antes ver um par de olhos olhando para ela das sombras, sendo que percebeu chamas azuladas iluminando a escuridão, parcialmente, até que fecha os olhos, mergulhando na inconsciência.

Ao mesmo tempo, por todo o planeta, dezenas de raios de luz atingiam lágrimas, mesmo ocultas e submersas, fazendo as mesmas pulsarem.

Enquanto isso há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em uma casa, uma menina chorava em um pranto mudo em seu quarto, para que o seu pai não a ouvisse. O nome dela era Minerva Orlando e ela tinha muito medo do seu pai, Jiemma.

O forte brilho no céu chama a sua atenção e ela vai ate a janela balcão. Ao abri-la, um feixe de luz irradia nela que brilha, para depois cessar, com ela se sentindo mais poderosa, já que estudava magia.

O impulso natural seria ir até o seu pai e comentar o ocorrido, mas, ela o temia e preferia evitar a presença dele. Além disso, a seu ver, estava bem e não havia qualquer perigo. Portanto, não era motivo para comentar com ele o que aconteceu.

Ela fecha a janela balcão e volta rapidamente para a sua cama para fingir dormir, pois, sabia que ele iria fiscalizar, sendo que era rigoroso com as regras. Ela tinha um intenso pavor dele e conforme o esperado, ela ouviu a porta sendo aberta por alguns minutos, para depois ele fecha-la, fazendo-a suspirar de alívio, enquanto voltava a chorar novamente, sabendo que ele odiaria ouvir qualquer choro, pois, somente os fracos choravam, segundo a visão de seu genitor.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Laxus era levado pelo seu genitor, escondido de seu avô. Eles eram seguidos por magos, enquanto que não compreendia direito o que o seu genitor queria, sendo que seu amado avô não sabia que ele tinha contato com o seu pai.

Durante o percurso, ouviu os adultos conversando sobre uma explosão de luz no céu e espécies de feixes de luz que caíram pela terra.

Após alguns minutos, eles chegam a uma clareira e no centro desta há uma lágrima. O pai do menino, Ivan Dreyar, fala, estranhando o fato que a lacrima parecia pulsar:

\- Você será poderoso, meu filho! Eu consegui essa lacrima de um dos meus amigos.

Ele exclamava orgulhoso, pois, havia conseguido uma lacrima com o poder de um dragão. No caso, de um dragão que controlava os relâmpagos, conforme a análise do lacrima.

\- O que é essa lacrima? E como assim, eu serei poderoso, tou-san?

Porém, antes que ele pudesse responder à Laxus, um homem oculto em uma capa sai detrás das árvores, indo até o lacrima, o pegando.

Ivan fica estarrecido e depois, ordena, enquanto achava o homem louco por entrar em uma clareira repleta de magos:

\- Ataquem esse bastardo!

O homem de aparência idosa, apenas sorri malignamente, enquanto olhava curiosamente para os vários magos que lançavam ataques mágicos nele, sendo que todos ficam estarrecidos ao ver que havia uma espécie de escudo, bloqueando os ataques.

Então, este faz um movimento com as mãos e imediatamente surgem espetos na terra que atacam as pessoas, perfurando-as, fazendo chover uma chuva de sangue.

Laxus vê sangue e se apavora, enquanto que havia visto pelo canto dos olhos que seu pai fugia, gritando, deixando-o sozinho com o homem assustador.

A criança tenta correr, mas, não consegue e fica imóvel pelo medo, enquanto que o velho homem ria, se divertindo com o sofrimento, sendo que ele podia jurar que eram olhos reptilianos com um brilho maligno, enquanto se aproximava dele, que chorava por estar sozinho, pois foi abandonado por seu pai.

Naquele momento, começou a chamar pelo seu amado avô, Makarov, que nunca iria abandona-lo.

Antes que o homem estranho o atacasse, um rugido ensurdecedor e igualmente feral reverbera pelo local, fazendo o homem recuar, para depois sumir na mata.

Laxus olha para o lado e vê um par de olhos olhando para ele, atentamente, como se o analisasse.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em uma vila de gigantes, os mesmos olhavam para a sua chama sagrada, que recebeu um dos feixes de luz do céu.

A chama aumentava gradativamente de intensidade, os surpreendendo, sendo que olhavam fascinados para as labaredas que subiam cada vez mais alto, rumo ao céu.

Na mão de um deles, havia um pequeno bebê humano que foi abandonado próximo da vila. Era uma menina que um dos gigantes pegou para cuidar como se fosse a sua própria filha e que deu o nome de Flare Corona.

Ao mesmo tempo, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em uma casa confortável, uma criança dormia profundamente e por isso não viu o seu corpo brilhando, após um feixe de luz acertá-la. O nome dessa menina era Cana Alberona.

Enquanto isso há centenas de quilômetros dali, em uma ilha, chamada Tenroujima, no meio do oceano, Zeref, um mago das trevas amaldiçoado, estava sentado, lastimando a sua existência, quando um feixe de luz o atinge, após ele olhar um brilho intenso no céu que durou apenas, alguns minutos.

Ele olha para as suas mãos, enquanto que o seu corpo brilhava, ficando estarrecido com o que sentiu, lutando para acreditar que era verdade, não percebendo que uma sombra repleta de maldição e mergulhada na mais pura treva, saiu de seu corpo, pelo solo, sumindo no horizonte.

Ele sentiu a diferença e não se incomodava com o que perdeu, além da maldição, enquanto estranhava o motivo de ter perdido tantas coisas e não somente a maldição.

Ao mesmo tempo, o espirito da Primeira Mestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis, recebeu um feixe de luz, após ficar fascinada ao olhar para o céu, enquanto sentia uma estranha luz irradiando o seu corpo etéreo.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, o seu corpo conservado em um esquife de cristal começa a pulsar e o corpo some do mesmo, restando somente o cristal.

De volta à ilha, ela sente uma dor lacerante que a consome, fazendo-a gritar, alarmando Zeref que reconhece o grito e corre até a origem do mesmo.

Quando ele chega, vê um forte brilho a envolvendo, até que ele cessa, revelando Mavis em seu corpo físico, sendo que está inconsciente, enquanto o seu corpo voltava a brilhar, novamente.

Zeref a segura em seus braços, enquanto chorava de felicidade, por poder, enfim tocá-la, encostando a sua testa na da dela, sentindo o calor do corpo dela, enquanto cobria o corpo nu dela com a sua capa.

Ela abre os olhos, lentamente, olhando pasmada para o mago das trevas sendo visível a confusão em seu rosto e pergunta:

\- O que houve Zeref?

\- Não sei... Mas, eu chamo de milagre... É como se tivéssemos recebido uma nova chance. Principalmente no meu caso.

Ela leva uma de suas mãos trêmulas ao rosto dele, enquanto lágrimas de felicidade irrompiam de seus olhos, sendo o mesmo para Zeref, que jurava a si mesmo que iria aproveitar a segunda chance que lhe foi dada.

 **Notas Finais**

Yo!

É uma fanfiction com o casal Nali (NatsuXLisanna), o meu favorito. Apesar de gostar do casal Gray e Juvia, eles não irão ficar juntos. A Wendy terá como par um personagem que vou criar, já que odeio o Romeu, Juvia, terá um par que vou criar para ela. Outros casais serão mudados. Mas, teremos Jellal e Erza, Gajeel e Levi, StingXYukino, RogueXMinerva, Happy e Charl, ElfmanXEvergreen, assim como Laxus e Mirajane, Erik e Kinana e etc...  
Um abraço. ^ ^


	2. Reencontro

**Notas da Autora**

Erik fica surpreso quando descobre que...

Laxus fica estarrecido, quando...

Os gigantes ficam surpresos quando...

Jellal abre os olhos e se depara com...

Lissana se surpreende, quando...

Após séculos, ocorre o reencontro entre...

 **Capítulo 2 - Reencontro**

Na ilha repleta de cobras e serpentes, Erik, corajosamente, acertava várias cobras com o galho, conseguindo matar algumas, enquanto lançava outras para longe, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava ignorar o par de olhos vermelhos de dentro da mata, que olhava atentamente para ele.

Porém, a criança se cansava cada vez mais e no instante em que as cobras iriam ataca-lo, um poderoso rugido é ouvido e as serpentes fogem, com Cuberius se encolhendo na cabeça de Erik.

Então, uma voz maternal surge da direção do par de olhos brilhantes:

\- Pequeno filhote de humano, se aproxime. Não precisa ter medo.

\- Quem é você? – ele pergunta ressabiado.

\- É mais fácil me ver... O vi em ação. Você tem uma forte convicção em seu coração. Ficaria feliz em treinar um filhote como você, para torna-lo meu filho.

\- Seu "filho"? Como assim?

\- Darei a você poderes incríveis. Poderes que os humanos apenas sonham em ter. Gostaria de ter o poder para mudar o mundo? Ou melhor, para salvar o mundo e evitar que outras crianças sofram, assim como você sofreu?

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- Posso ouvir os pensamentos de qualquer ser. Pobre filhote sofreu tanto... E essa cobra na sua cabeça sofre também. O certo seria chama-la de Kinana. Ela era um filhote de humano como você que foi amaldiçoada por uma bruxa.

\- Cuberius é Kinana? – ele pega a cobra da mão, vendo a confusão no rosto ofídico.

De fato, ele sempre achou estranho o fato de uma cobra compreender a linguagem humana.

\- Pode quebrar a maldição dela?

\- Não vou precisar. Em breve, ela mesma irá se libertar. Afinal, um dos feixes de luz a atingiu também. Era um feixe duplo. Porém, como estavam demasiadamente juntos, pareceram apenas um. Em alguns feixes, isso aconteceu.

Ele olha para a cobra, que está com o cenho arqueado.

Munido de coragem e com um misto de curiosidade, inerente a todas as crianças, ele entra na mata, notando que todas as serpentes e cobras fugiram do local.

\- Eu posso mandar nos animais peçonhentos. Eles fugiram da região. Em breve, nem você e nem Kinana precisarão temê-los e sim, eles a vocês, além de obedecê-los, caso aceitem ser os meus filhos.

Após adentrar na mata, Erik vê algo que o faz ficar fascinado.

Era uma dragoa com um corpo prateado e forte, mas, com contornos delicados, sendo que uma parte do pescoço parecia achatado, lembrando o de uma serpente e seus olhos eram vermelhos.

\- Me chamo Hanashi (花死 - Flor mortal) e sou uma das princesas dos dragões venenosos e quero transformar ambos em dragon slayers, pois os humanos irão precisar de vocês. Isso foi acordado entre nós que viemos a este admirável mundo novo. Há vários requisitos que vocês dois preenchem, inclusive, terem sido irradiados pelos feixes de luz.

\- Vocês não pertencem a esse mundo? Mas, não teve dragões no passado? Ou era apenas um conto?

\- Já existiram dragões nesse mundo. Mas, eles foram destruídos, tanto pela guerra entre os dragões e depois por um dragon slayer cruel que matou a sua mãe e começou a caçar todos os dragões para ser o mais poderoso, se intitulando o rei dos dragões, senão me engano, ao se transformar em um dragão negro. Um grupo de dragões conseguiu sela-lo. Porém, em breve, esse selo vai se romper. Eu descobri através dos meus poderes e com a ajuda de Eichiteki (叡知滴 - gota da sabedoria).

\- Esse dragão negro deve ser poderoso.

\- Sim.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Acnologia. Embora que temos um dragão com esse nome de onde viemos. Mas, a história é diferente e ele nunca foi um dragão slayer e sim, um dragão puro. Um jovem dragão puro estúpido, cruel e inconsequente. – ela fala amargamente, não conseguindo conter um rosnado.

\- Por que inconsequente?

\- Dentre outras coisas, além do grave crime punível com uma morte pela dor, após uma tortura lacerante, de onde viemos, os seus atos, diretamente e indiretamente, afetaram e ainda irão afetar esse mundo.

\- Nossa...

\- Então, aceita ser o meu filho? Kinana, você aceita ser a minha filha?

A cobra faz sim com a cabeça, assim como Erik.

\- Excelente! Farei o ritual para transformar os seus corpos iguais ao de dragões. Se treinarem muito, poderão se tornar dragões e não irão enlouquecer pelo poder, ficando sedentos pelo mesmo, como aconteceu com o Acnologia daqui. Podem ficar tranquilos. Claro que não será fácil dominar essa transformação.

\- Deve ser legal se transformar em um dragão! – ele exclama animado.

\- Vocês ganharão escamas, presas, garras e seus pulmões, coração e outros órgãos serão de dragões, inclusive os ossos. Vocês serão capazes de matar um dragão, além de poderem se alimentar do seu elemento, recobrando assim os seus poderes e curando qualquer ferimento que tenha adquirido em uma luta.

\- Uau!

Então, a cobra dele começa a brilhar, surpreendendo o garoto que coloca ela no chão. Uma sombra negra sai dela e adentra na mata, fazendo a dragoa meramente arquear o cenho.

O corpo da cobra começa a brilhar e fica maior, assumindo a forma de um corpo humano pequeno envolto em um forte brilho, até que o mesmo cessa, revelando uma menina com sete anos, usando um vestido surrado em vários graus.

Ela olha para as suas mãos e chora de felicidade, sendo que abraça Erik, que havia achado ela muito bonita.

Enquanto chorava de felicidade, ela fala:

\- Estou feliz por poder abraça-lo, kina.

\- Eu também.

Nisso, eles se separam e olham para a dragoa que os olhava bondosamente.

\- Estão prontos?

\- Sim.

\- Vamos começar o ritual.

Há centena de quilômetros dali, Laxus ainda estava tremendo, enquanto via algo saindo da floresta e arregalou os olhos ao notar que era um dragão imenso de escamas prateadas, sendo que havia algumas pontudas, enquanto tinha manchas rajadas douradas em seu corpo em forma de raios e podia jurar que viu pequenos relâmpagos envolvendo o corpo do dragão imenso.

O ser olha para onde o outro vulto saiu e suspira, comentando consigo mesmo:

\- Então, já começou... Isso parece um maldito jogo de shougi. Eichiteki vai adorar jogar. Quem dera que eu apreciasse.

O dragão vira a imensa cabeça para o rapaz e se aproxima do mesmo que chorava.

Ele leva a sua grande pata para a cabeça da criança, afagando-o, procurando confortá-lo, com Laxus abrindo um olho e depois outro, notando que o imenso dragão o olhava bondosamente, sendo que fala com uma voz paternal:

\- Pobre filhote de humano... Viu tanta coisa ruim. De fato, vocês são como eu imaginava que seriam.

\- Como assim? – ele pergunta fracamente – E qual o seu nome?

\- Me chamo Raiufu (雷雨吹 - sopro da tempestade). Não sou desse mundo, assim como os meus amigos e alguns inimigos. Viemos de outro mundo.

\- Outro mundo?

\- Sim. Dragon Land. Lá não existem humanos. Somente dragões.

\- Mas, como sabe sobre nós humanos, senhor?

\- Pelo visto, filhote é filhote, independente da espécie... – ele sorri bondosamente, para depois a feição dele fica triste, sendo algo que não passou despercebido para Laxus – Teve uma guerra entre os dragões. Infelizmente, os humanos foram exterminados. Eles não tinham magia e foram pegos pelos ataques cruzados dos dragões de ambos os lados. Eles foram vítimas inocentes do nosso enorme poder. No caso, dos meus ancestrais.

A criança fica assustada e depois pergunta temerosa:

\- Nos podemos ser extintos também?

\- Bem... vocês, humanos, são consideravelmente frágeis e se houver uma guerra como a que nós tivemos, o que duvido, um pouco, eu e os meus amigos faremos de tudo para salvá-los. Mas, precisamos de ajuda. Há muitos inimigos poderosos e o tal de Acnologia deste mundo parece ser poderoso. Nós temos um do nosso mundo. Mas, é um jovem dragão puro inconsequente, assim como perverso.

\- O Acnologia daqui é um dragão, não é?

\- Ele não nasceu dragão, ao contrário do nosso. Este Acnologia nasceu humano. Antes era um dragon slayer, que é um humano que ganha um corpo e poderes de dragão, pelo que descobrimos desde que chegamos neste mundo. Hanashi foi a responsável por descobrir, graças aos seus poderes, assim como Eichiteki, cada um usando os seus respectivos poderes. Pelo que compreendemos, após uma breve investigação, esse Acnologia era um dragon slayer que ficou sedento pelo poder. Matou a sua mãe que lhe ensinou a magia e começou a matar os dragões desse mundo. Para nós é surreal, pois, é o inverso de onde vivemos. Aqui, os humanos reinam e até algum tempo atrás os dragões estavam extintos. Em Dragon Land, os humanos é que estão extintos e os dragões reinam.

\- E como querem a nossa ajuda? Esses dragões são bons?

\- Com exceção dos meus amigos, não... Por isso, não podemos fazer tudo sozinhos. Precisamos dos humanos. Reza a lenda no nosso mundo que um dragon slayer é mais poderoso do que um dragão quando domina a sua magia. Talvez tenha algo a ver com uma característica humana. Não sabemos. Mas, acreditamos nesse mito. Portanto, meus amigos estão escolhendo humanos de coração bom e nobre para serem dragon slayers, sendo que eles precisam ter sido atingidos por um dos feixes de luz. Quero perguntar se gostaria de ser o meu filho. Quero transforma-lo em um dragon slayer. Sou um dos príncipes dos dragões dos relâmpagos. O que acha?

\- Eu? – a criança aponta para si – Um dragon slayer? Mas, eu sou fraco. Ou seja, tenho problemas de saúde.

\- Você ganhará um corpo com órgãos de dragão, inclusive ossos, garras e presas. Herdará a resistência e força dos dragões, além de poder se alimentar do seu elemento, recobrando assim os seus poderes e curando qualquer ferimento que tenha adquirido em uma luta. Portanto, teria poder para defender os seus entes queridos.

Laxus se lembra de seu amado avô e surge nele um sentimento forte de protegê-lo.

\- O que preciso fazer?

\- Jure que vai proteger a sua raça. Jure que irá usar o meu poder para o bem e a justiça.

\- Eu juro! E aceito ser o seu filho!

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, filhote de humano. Começaremos o ritual.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, na vila dos gigantes, as chamas tomam uma forma imensa e eles notam que elas se transformam em um dragão com asas imensas, sendo que ele era composto puramente das chamas sagradas ao ver deles.

O pai adotivo de Flare a protegia com a mão, enquanto o imenso dragão olhava para eles, para depois alçar voo rumo aos céus, enquanto murmurava:

\- Igneel...

Um dos gigantes comenta:

\- É um deus dragão! Nossas chamas sagradas eram de um deus dragão!

Nisso, todos os gigantes compartilham da animação ao julgarem que era um Deus, enquanto que Flare, milagrosamente, ressonava tranquilamente na mão gigantesca daquele que a adotou, apesar dele e dos demais gigantes comemorarem o surgimento de seu Deus do fogo, enquanto oravam para que ele voltasse.

Algumas horas depois, em uma ilha há milhares de quilômetros dali, Jellal recobra a consciência e ao abrir os olhos, senta e se afasta ao ver um imenso dragão azul, sendo que próximo dele havia uma versão menor que o olhava com visível interesse. Já o maior e que parecia bem mais velho, exibia um olhar bondoso.

\- Vejo que acordou filhote de humano. – ela fala bondosamente.

\- Então isso é um humano, baa-chan (vovozinha)? – a dragoa jovem parecia animada.

\- É um filhote. Um humano é maior, Mizuko (水子 - Filha da água).

\- Entendo.

\- São dragões? – a criança pergunta estarrecida.

\- Sim. Mas, não somos desse mundo. Um terrível acidente fez esta Ryuuzaki (龍咲 - flor dragão), minha neta e alguns outros dragões, amigos meus, chegarem nesse mundo. Perdoe a indelicadeza da minha neta. Entenda, em Dragon Land, de onde viemos, os humanos existem apenas nos livros de história. Nem mesmo, eu, vi um humano vivo. Eu era só um pequeno filhote, quando eles existiam e me lembro de alguns, parcamente.

\- Outro mundo?

\- Uma dimensão contrária a essa. Aqui, até algum tempo atrás, não existia mais dragões e vocês humanos dominam o mundo. De onde viemos vocês estão extintos e nos, dragões, dominamos o mundo. Não vivemos em cavernas. Temos casas, cidades, enfim, não é muito diferente desse mundo.

\- Como os humanos morreram?

\- Vitimas de uma guerra... Infelizmente, os nossos ataques são poderosos e normalmente varrem uma área considerável. E para piorar a situação, os humanos não tinham magia. Somente nós... Foi um genocídio total. Um genocídio que envergonha a maioria esmagadora dos dragões desde então. – ela fala tristemente – é um capítulo extremamente vergonhoso da nossa história.

\- Notei que foi sem querer.

\- Sim... Os dragões do passado estavam concentrados apenas nas lutas e se esqueceram da fraqueza humana. Vocês são tão delicados...

\- O que aconteceu com o navio?

\- Eu peço desculpas. Eu me descontrolei no voo, ou melhor, na queda e meu corpo provocou o tsunami gigantesco. Não foi proposital. Minha filha que é menor por ser, ainda, um filhote, é mais "leve", digamos assim. Por isso, ela conseguiu estabilizar o seu voo e evitou a queda. Porém, não pode deter a minha, embora tenha tentado, arduamente. O máximo que conseguiu foi diminuir a força do impacto do meu corpo no oceano. A onda gigantesca seria cem vezes maior, se ela não tivesse diminuído a força do impacto do meu corpo na água.

\- E a onda gigantesca?

\- Eu consegui anular ela. Descobri que posso exercer o meu domínio na água nesse mundo, tranquilamente. Eu anulei a onda e salvei as cidades litorâneas e aquelas além do litoral de serem destruídas pelas ondas gigantescas. Infelizmente, não pude salvar o navio. Peço desculpas. – ela fica cabisbaixa – a outra onda foi provocada por outro dragão que caiu em uma ilha, no caso uma dragoa, a Hanashi. Eu acabei demorando, para anular a segunda onda.

\- Baa-chan... – a jovem dragoa murmura.

\- Eu lhe desculpo. Eu vi que está sofrendo. Não fique assim. Não teve culpa. Além disso, era um barco de escravos e não sei para onde estávamos sendo levados.

\- Como assim?

Ele conta da captura dele e do fato que os seus pais foram mortos. Além disso, revelou que havia várias crianças e alguns adultos de várias vilas.

\- Que horror... Não temos escravidão de nenhuma forma, lá. Temos alguns crimes, mas, só.

\- Então, ainda é melhor do que esse mundo.

\- Bem... não sei se aceitaria ser um dragon slayer dos dragões da água. Lá, eu era a rainha mãe das águas e essa é a minha neta mais nova. Ou seja, uma princesa. Gostaria de ser o meu filho? Quero dar a você o poder dos dragões da água. Você tem um coração nobre e gentil, além de ter sido atingido por um feixe de luz. É um candidato perfeito. Com certeza, protegerá a sua espécie dos futuros perigos.

\- Um dragon slayer?

\- Sim.

\- O que é um dragon slayer?

\- Alguém que se torna um dragão, podendo usar as habilidades do dragão que lhe concedeu o poder. Você ganhará escamas, ossos, órgãos, pulmões, presas e garras de dragão, além de poder se alimentar do seu elemento, recobrando assim os seus poderes e curando qualquer ferimento que tenha adquirido em uma luta, assim como terá a capacidade de se transformar em um dragão, após muito treino. Não é fácil se transformar em um dragão.

\- Eu terei o poder de um dragão?

\- Sim.

\- Então, poderei salvar outras pessoas para que não sofram? – ele pergunta esperançoso.

\- Sim. Assim como de outros inimigos, que possam ameaçar o mundo de sua espécie.

\- Mas... se nos humanos somos fracos... Por que o interesse em dar tais poderes? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Reza a lenda no nosso mundo que um dragon slayer é mais poderoso do que um dragão, quando domina a sua magia. Talvez tenha algo a ver com alguma característica humana. Não sabemos. Mas, acreditamos nesse mito. Portanto, meus amigos estão escolhendo humanos de coração bom e nobre para serem dragon slayers, desde que também tenham sido atingidos pelos feixes de luz.

\- Nossa...

Ele ia pergunta sobre o que eram os feixes de luz, quando a voz animada e igualmente extasiada da neta da imensa dragoa a sua frente é ouvida:

\- Baa-chan! Os humanos são criaturas interessantes! É muito mais interessante do que estudar em um livro! Estou ansiosa para conhecer mais humanos!

A dragoa sorri e fala:

\- Sim. Talvez nós iremos conhecer mais humanos em algum momento do futuro. Agora se acalme e se lembre dos modos. Mesmo que estejamos em outro mundo, ainda é uma princesa.

\- Sim.

\- Como se chamam? – Jellal pergunta a dragoa.

\- Me chamo Ryuuzaki (龍咲 - flor dragão) e esta é a minha neta mais nova, Mizuko (水子 - Filha da água).

\- Preciso trata-las com respeito?

\- Não. Mesmo senão fosse meu filho...

Ele fica pensativo e depois fala:

\- Eu quero ser um dragon slayer!

\- Excelente! Eu farei o ritual agora mesmo!

Há centenas de quilômetros dali em uma planície, uma criança de cabelos alvos curtos, desperta. Ela senta e percebe que ao seu lado há um dragão negro imenso com chamas azuladas na ponta da cauda e algumas saindo de suas imensas mandíbulas.

Incialmente fica com medo, enquanto começava a chorar, procurando os seus irmãos.

\- Vejo que acordou pequeno filhote de humano. – uma voz paternal e gentil a desperta de seus pensamentos.

Ela olha para o lado e percebe que o imenso dragão a olhava gentilmente, para depois perguntar:

\- Está ferida?

\- Não.

Ela começa a relaxar, até que se lembra do que aconteceu e começa a chorar.

O dragão a puxa para um abraço, surpreendendo a menina que era confortada pelo imenso dragão que afagava gentilmente a sua cabeça.

Após alguns minutos se acalma e fala, timidamente:

\- Muito obrigada, senhor dragão.

O dragão ri levemente e fala:

\- Me chamo Kibaryuu (牙龍 - presa do dragão) e sou um dos príncipes dos dragões das chamas azuis.

\- Chamas azuis?

\- Sim. São chamas muito especiais. Possuímos habilidades interessantes, preocupando assim os dragões das chamas vermelhas. – ele ri um pouco.

Isso parece distrair a pequena de sua tristeza, fazendo o dragão gentil sorrir discretamente.

\- Quanto tempo eu estive inconsciente?

\- Quase uma hora. Eu a salvei da queda.

\- Muito obrigada, senhor príncipe Kibaryuu-sama.

\- Não precisa usar tanta formalidade, pequena. Pode me chamar apenas de Kibaryuu... Por falar nisso, qual o seu nome?

\- Lissana Straus.

\- Viu? Agora, somos amigos.

A menina sorri, enquanto eles davam as mãos, com o contraste da mão pequenina dela em uma pata imensa.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Em uma planície próxima de onde caiu.

\- Eu estava com outros humanos.

\- Lamento... Não vi para onde foram.

\- E se eles...

\- Não se preocupe. Notei um grupo grande de humanos cruéis voltando, murmurando palavreados grotescos por não terem encontrado as crianças alvas. Acho que se referiam a vocês.

\- Como soube disso?

\- Minha audição e olfato são bem apurados. Portanto, também não senti cheiro de sangue humano neles e nem nos animais que traziam em coleiras. Fique tranquila.

Ela suspira aliviada e ele fala:

\- Posso parecer indelicado... mas, gostaria de ser minha filha? Quero torna-la uma dragon slayer. Você preenche os requisitos necessários e tem uma particularidade.

\- Qual?

\- Recebeu um dos feixes de luz. Esse e outro requisito, que eu e os meus amigos estamos usando.

\- Meus irmãos receberam também.

\- Pelo visto, estávamos certos Vários humanos receberam esses feixes de luz.

"Acredito que não foram somente os humanos e se for isso mesmo, poderemos ter grandes problemas." – ele pensa consigo mesmo, ocultando a sua preocupação.

\- O que vai acontecer com eles? – ela pergunta preocupada, o tirando de seus pensamentos.

\- Será algo excelente para eles.

\- Verdade?

\- Sim... Digamos que eles se tornaram mais poderosos que humanos comuns. Claro que também lhes conferiu outras propriedades extras, de acordo com quem era atingido. Há também o aspecto força e resistência, comum a todos.

\- Quais propriedades extras?

\- Segredo. Tudo ao seu tempo.

\- Entendo... E o que são esses feixes?

\- Segredo.

\- De novo? – ela pergunta emburrada e o dragão ri, achando muito fofa a face emburrada dela.

Concordava que os filhotes de humanos podiam ser tão fofos, quanto os de dragões.

\- Pelo visto, não importa se é dragão ou humano. Todos os filhotes são iguais. Confesso que estou surpreso em saber que os humanos eram como eu imaginava, a partir dos livros.

\- Como assim?

Ele suspira e fala:

\- Vim de Dragon Land. Há muito tempo atrás existiram humanos e eles não eram muito numerosos. Teve uma guerra entre dragões e os humanos foram mortos por causa dos ataques de dragão para dragão que devastavam áreas consideráveis No final da guerra, não existia mais um único humano vivo. É uma parte vergonhosa de nossa história. E para piorar, eles não tinham poderes mágicos. Isso os tornava ainda mais vulneráveis.

\- Nossa...

\- Sim. Vergonhoso, né? Desde então, só sabemos dos humanos pelos livros escritos por dragões que chegaram a ver algum espécime. Nunca vi um com exceção de você e deles.

\- Entendo...

\- Por que eles estavam perseguindo vocês?

Lissana fica triste e explica o acontecido, percebendo que o dragão estava horrorizado com o relato, assim como revoltado:

\- Como são cruéis! Como podem fazer isso com filhotes?

\- Mas, fizeram... Você disse que queria me transformar em uma dragon slayer. O que é uma dragon slayer?

\- Basicamente, é transforma-la em um dragão. Você permanecerá com a aparência humana, mas, poderá usar a dragon force. Receberá escamas, presas e garras, assim como os seus ossos e órgãos, inclusive os pulmões, serão de dragão. Com o tempo e treino, poderá se transformar em um dragão. Também poderá usar todas as habilidades que eu possuo, após treinar bastante, além de poder se alimentar do seu elemento, recobrando assim os seus poderes e curando qualquer ferimento que tenha adquirido em uma luta. Mesmo que nos usemos as chamas azuis, você poderá se alimentar das chamas vermelhas, tranquilamente.

\- Que legal! – ela exclama animada.

\- Você precisará de poder para defender os seus entes queridos e a sua raça. Você se tornará a minha filha. Confesso que sempre quis ser pai.

Ela pensa em Mirajane e Elfman e sente que deveria ter poder para defendê-los.

\- Tenho uma pergunta... os dragões existem nesse mundo? Assim, sem serem vocês?

\- Até há pouco tempo atrás, não existiam. Um dragon slayer se tornou cruel e sedento de poder aqui em Earth Land. Matou a sua mãe dragoa, que lhe deu o poder e passou a caçar os dragões. Com muito custo, antes de perderem as suas vidas, um grupo de dragões conseguiu sela-lo. O selo está enfraquecendo. Hanashi e Eichiteki usaram seus poderes para saberem disso. Ele se chama Acnologia. Acho uma coincidência que o jovem dragão do meu mundo que influenciou indiretamente os acontecimentos desse mundo, também se chama Acnologia. Ele cometeu um crime em Dragon Land punido com a pior forma de execução. Uma tortura lacerante e posteriormente, morte pela dor, quando lhe fosse permitido morrer, pois, temos dragões capazes de curar e com isso, podemos prolongar a punição. É a única pena brutal que possuímos e somente é aplicada em um caso específico. O pior é que ele tem parceiros.

\- Nossa...

\- Sim.

\- Vocês têm cidades lá?

\- Sim. Temos moradias, cidades, centros urbanos, empregos e etc. Também possuímos vários reinos de acordo com o elemento e temos locais neutros.

\- As construções devem ser imensas para poder acomoda-los.

\- Nos temos a capacidade de assumir uma forma semelhante à humana. Logo, ficamos menores. Normalmente, os dragões ficam na forma humanoide. É raro mantermos a forma verdadeira.

\- Uau!

\- E então, aceita ser uma dragon slayer dos dragões de fogo azul?

\- Sim.

\- Excelente! Começaremos o ritual, filhote.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, após meia hora, Igneel, Grandinee, Metalicana, Skiadrum e Weisslogia, estão com os seus dragon slayers, que naquele instante conversavam animadamente sobre as patas de seus pais e mães.

Então, Igneel ergue as suas mandíbulas para o alto, sentindo um cheiro conhecido e alça voo, subitamente, surpreendendo Natsu que grita:

\- Tou-chan!

Ele fica voando no ar, com os demais olhando o dragão feito de chamas que se aproximava, sendo que todos ficaram surpresos por verem mais um dragão de Earth Land vivo, enquanto que os seus filhotes olhavam de forma curiosa para o dragão desconhecido que se aproximava daquele local.

\- Atlas Flame... – Igneel fala, olhando para o dragão que estanca o voo na sua frente.

\- Igneel... Rei dos dragões de fogo.

\- Tou-chan?

Ambos os dragões olham para o chão, onde Natsu olhava para o novo dragão e pergunta com um sorriso:

\- É um ji-chan (tio em um diminutivo carinhoso)? – ele pergunta com um sorriso no rosto, apontando para o dragão.

Atlas Flame arregala os olhos e olha de Natsu para Igneel e vice-versa, sendo que o rei dos dragões de fogo, Igneel, exibia um sorriso orgulho ao olhar para a sua cria.

\- Ji-chan? – o dragão feito de fogo repete a pergunta, surpreso, apontando para si mesmo.

\- Vejo que já chegaram. Incrível!

Todos os dragões se viram para a origem da voz e ficam surpresos com o que vêem.


	3. Descoberta

**Notas da Autora**

Os dragões de Earth Land ficam surpresos, quando descobrem que...

Atlas Flame fica surpreso com um pedido inusitado em relação a certo dragão...

 **Capítulo 3 - Descoberta**

Os dragões de Earth Land se surpreendem ao verem um dragão cujo corpo lembrava o deu uma árvore nodosa, sendo que era imenso e aparentava ser bem antigo, que olhava para todos os dragões com um ar professoral, os surpreendendo.

Atlas Flame, que havia captado a conversa mental entre os dragões, desceu e ficou ao lado de Igneel. Natsu foi abraçar o dragão de chamas que ficou estarrecido com o toque, para depois a criança voltar para as patas de seu pai.

\- Meus amigos estão escolhendo crianças para serem dragon slayers. Eu também vou escolher um, mais para frente. Por enquanto, estou colhendo informações através da natureza.

\- Da natureza? – Metallicana fica surpresa – É um dragão da natureza?

\- Sim. Meu poder compreende vários aspectos da natureza, embora que o meu controle é subjugado pelos dragões que tem seus domínios. Portanto, o único elemento da natureza que eu posso controlar é as árvores e mesmo que eu possa usar outros elementos, o dano não será o mesmo dos que os dragões dos elementos possuem.

\- Dragões como você são raros. – Igneel comenta surpreso.

\- Posso contar um pouco de nossa história, enquanto eles não chegam.

Nisso, um dragão menor, sendo semelhante ao dragão maior aparece e se curva respeitosamente para todos.

\- Este é o meu neto, Fukaimori (深森 - floresta profunda). Eu me chamo Eichiteki (叡知滴 - gota de sabedoria).

\- Vocês não são desse mundo - Skiadrum fala.

Nisso, eles ficam surpresos ao verem os seus filhos se afastarem para brincarem perto dali, sendo que eles começaram a brigar por brincadeira, testando o que haviam aprendido.

Eles notam que Eichiteki os olhava bondosamente, para depois olhar para eles e falar:

\- Sim. Viemos de outro mundo. Ou melhor, outra dimensão. Ela se chama Dragon Land. Lá, os dragões reinam e os humanos estão extintos há vários séculos. Temos cidades, universidades, prédios de administração... Enfim, temos uma infraestrutura igual ao de cidades, já que possuímos centros urbanos, assim como reinos, divididos por elemento e os neutros. Há um tratado de não agressão entre os reinos. Foi feito após a primeira guerra. A guerra que vitimou os humanos.

Todos ficam surpresos com o relato e Grandinee pergunta:

\- Como assim? Que guerra foi essa? Vocês viam os humanos como comida?

\- Não. Não foi por esse motivo a guerra e sim, entre dois grupos de dragões. Aqueles que queriam retirar o sistema de castas, assim como expulsar os nobres e os que queriam manter o sistema de castas e se manter no poder.

\- Castas? Vocês tinham esse sistema? - Metallicana pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim... A casta dos nobres e dos súditos. Relacionamentos entre castas diferentes eram proibidos e havia limitações. Era um sistema que em algum momento, iria provocar uma guerra.

\- Quem venceu?

\- Ninguém... A guerra destruiu ambos os lados. A população de dragões foi quase dizimada. Espécies desapareceram. Ambos os lados foram forçados a fazerem um pacto de não agressão e um acordo. A nobreza continuaria, mas, perderia todos os privilégios e o sistema de castas seria extinto. Desde então, vem sendo seguido esse acordo por ambos os lados. Porém, nos quase trinta anos de guerra os humanos foram dizimados, pois, nossos ataques destruíam áreas consideráveis e eles não tinham magia. Os ataques não eram direcionados a eles e sim, de dragão para dragão. É um capítulo extremamente vergonhoso da nossa história.

\- Então, com esse acordo, acabou a guerra?

\- Essa. Logo depois, um grupo de nobres descontentes fizeram outra guerra pelo poder absoluto. Mal saímos de uma guerra, tivermos outra.

\- Poder absoluto?

\- Havia uma joia ancestral, que existia antes de nos dragões aprendemos a falar. Por milhares de anos, vinha sendo passado de mão em mão por um clã dragão. Eles eram da neve e viviam isolados. Seus membros se isolaram do mundo e passavam a orar para a pedra, assim como protegê-la. Diziam que era uma lágrima cristalizada de Tenchisouzou Megami Saikou (天地創造・女神・最高 – Suprema Deusa Criadora). De fato, era uma joia em forma de lágrima, misteriosa. Esse grupo a mantinha pura ao mandar vibrações benéficas para ela, sendo que ficava nas mãos da Miko-hime (princesa sacerdotisa), que era a suma sacerdotisa dos yukiryuus (雪竜 - dragões da neve), Yukihana (雪花 - Flor da neve) e deveria devotar a sua vida apenas a orar para a pedra em forma de lágrima, sendo que ela possuía um segundo par de pulmões, raríssimos, que produzia o gelo da vida, além do tradicional gelo da morte, o branco, como eles chamavam, comum a todos os dragões da neve. O gelo azul era especial. Envolvia ferimentos ou pessoas doentes, curando assim quaisquer ferimentos, restaurando membros perdidos e qualquer doença, mesmo terminal e podia ser usado para preservar a vida de qualquer ser, pois, o ser envolto nesse gelo, parecia estar em uma dimensão à parte. Nenhum ataque podia destruir o gelo que é usado para proteger a vida, pois, é incapaz de cortar ou produzir qualquer dano. Além disso, por eles viverem isolados nos confins do mundo, a guerra não chegou até eles. A Miko-hime nunca tinha filhotes e consta nos livros de história que eles escolhiam a futura Miko-hime entre o clã, após a anterior morrer, sendo aquela que nascia com o segundo par de pulmões. Dizia a lenda que aquele que usasse o poder dessa joia, poderia conseguir poderes incríveis e a capacidade de usar todos os elementos ao mesmo tempo, subjugando assim qualquer dragão, embora que os dragões da neve falavam que a sua alma seria tomada como preço por tal uso e por isso, em tese, não compensaria, pois, se tornaria escravo da joia.

\- Nossa...

\- Um grupo de nobres se voltou para a joia. Eles queriam a destruição dos outros nobres que haviam pressionado eles a aceitarem o acordo e queriam o sistema de castas novamente. Infelizmente, os outros somente souberam do ataque tarde demais. Os dragões tentaram defender a joia e morreram. No caos, um jovem dragão não pertencente ao lado dos nobres e muito menos dos dragões sacerdotes pegou a joia. Com o poder da mesma, ele destruiu todos os dragões que invadiram o templo, sendo que estes haviam matado todos os dragões e dragoas sacerdotes que lutaram até a morte para proteger a Miko-hime desses nobres e seus assassinos contratados, assim como mercenários. Nesse instante, ao usar tal poder, uma sombra o tomou quando saiu da joia que diminuiu de tamanho. Esse jovem dragão se chamava Sesshouken (殺剣 - espada da destruição vital) e foi tomado pelas trevas, enquanto que a Miko-hime, a única sobrevivente do massacre, pegou a outra parte da pedra. Ela tinha um coração nobre e puro. Acreditamos que por causa disso, a sua alma não foi tomada. Ela não almejava poder para si e sim para proteger todas as formas de vida. Nesse interim, chegaram vários dragões para enfrentar esse jovem dragão, que se auto intitulou Ryuu Kaimetsu Kami (竜壊滅女神 – Deus Dragão da destruição) e que queria destruir toda a Dragon Land, não medindo esforços para isso. Seu poder variava entre os elementos, sendo visível em seu corpo que mudou de forma, para se adequar a tais poderes, quando se fundiu com metade da joia. Ele usava uma das técnicas de destruição em massa, Ki no Sesshou (輝の殺生 - Brilho da destruição vital).

\- Como conseguiram vencer esse dragão? Yukihana conseguiu fazer algo?

\- Sim. Ela se tornou a Ryuu Tenchisouzou Megami (竜天地創造女神 – Deusa Dragão da criação). Mesmo assim, os poderes dele eram extremos e ela tomou a única decisão que poderia ter tomado. Esses dragões vivam a sua vida, isolados, zelando pela pedra, para protegerem o nosso mundo do mal. Eles se sacrificavam, por nós. Logo, o lógico para ela era...

\- O sacrifício. – Weisslogia fala.

Ao mesmo tempo, Weisslogia lançava olhares fugazes para Metallicana, que não percebia o olhar dele, que apenas suspira, para depois olhar para ela, não tendo coragem de fazer o que desejava há séculos. Faltava-lhe coragem, por temer a reação dela.

\- Sim. Ela usou uma magia de alto nível ao custo de sua própria vida. Ela conseguiu se aproximar dele o suficiente para lançar o encantamento arcano ancestral absoluto, usando seus poderes, ao criar uma técnica, contrária a dele, a Ki no Tenchisouzou (輝の天地創造 - Brilho da criação). Ela retirou os poderes dele, fracionando em forma de joias, no total de vinte, que foram seladas individualmente e lançadas aqui, em Earth Land. O corpo dele foi convertido em uma pequena estátua e...

\- Mas, porque aqui? – Grandinee pergunta, revoltada por algo tão perigoso estar em Earth Land.

Eichiteki fala, após suspirar:

\- Após fazer tudo isso, ela converteu seu poder restante em um forte selo, selando Dragon Land, impedindo assim que qualquer dragão viesse para cá. Originalmente, um dragão não podia vim para cá. A técnica requerida para abrir um portal era de conhecimento exclusivo dos dragões sacerdotes da neve. Ela temia que algum deles tivesse falado no momento de desespero, ou então, um dos dragões que invadiu, tenha forçado a mente de algum deles, através de alguma magia arcana ou poder próprio. Logo, selar por completo a dimensão foi a decisão dela. Ninguém poderia vim para este mundo em busca dessas joias espalhados por todo esse mundo e o corpo estava em Dragon Land. Os dragões daqui não poderiam fazer nada mesmo que colocassem as mãos nesses joias, pois, estavam com um forte selo que não era desse mundo. Portanto, naquela época, aqui era o lugar mais seguro para evitar que alguém tentasse ressuscita-lo.

\- Entendo... Foi o desespero. – Igneel comenta.

\- Sim. No final, ela converteu a sua energia vital restante em uma magia ancestral, antes que a sua vida abandonasse ao seu corpo ao preço da magia que usou. Uma pequena dragoa alva surgiu com o segundo par de pulmões e a miko-hime somente teve tempo de falar de forma incompleta: "A protejam e...".

\- Esse filhote... - Metalicana comenta surpreso.

\- Sim. Todos aceitam que é a essência dela, já que ela se fundiu a essa joia. Pelo menos, é o que acreditamos. O corpo dele em forma de uma pequena estátua foi selada pelo meu ancestral em um lugar desconhecido.

\- E quanto a esse bebê?

\- Foi erguido um palácio e havia servas e guardas dragoas, assim como alguns dragões da neve sobreviventes do massacre. Os nobres ergueram esse lugar, juntos, somente para esse bebê. Ela, que recebeu o nome de Yukihana, já que devia ser a essência da miko-hime, foi isolada de todos para a sua proteção, pois, ela se tornou a personificação da joia e todos os dragões temiam que alguém conseguisse extrair tal poder, embora fosse difícil. Descobrimos que esse bebê não crescia e permanecia pequeno, mesmo após séculos e a mentalidade permanecia igual. E como tal, foi criada como um filhote. Tinha um parque só para si e brinquedos. Somente filhotes pequenos brincavam com ela e quando cresciam um pouco, não podiam mais vê-la. Afinal, todos temiam que ela se machucasse. Ela se tornou o ser mais precioso de Dragon Land. Ela era chamada de Ryuu Megami (竜女神 - Deusa dragão), o símbolo da esperança, caso o mal voltasse.

\- Um fardo muito grande para um filhote.

\- Sim... Eu sou considerado um dos guardiões dela e sou seu tutor. Isso vem desde várias gerações. O povo considerou um sinal de paz, pois, nunca mais tivemos uma guerra. Não sei se foi uma infeliz coincidência ou...

\- Por que chama de infeliz? – Igneel pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Por mais de quatrocentos anos ela viveu confinada. Mesmo sendo um belo lugar, era uma gaiola dourada. Ela nunca conheceu Dragon Land. Sua vida ia até os muros do palácio. – ele fala tristemente – Queria que ela fosse livre e lhe fosse dado o direito de escolher. Porém, não...

\- Como assim?

\- Como eu falei, em Dragon Land, temos intuições de ensino, que ensinam tudo, inclusive magia. Podemos usar magias chamadas de arcanas, independente do elemento do dragão. Um jovem dragão chamado Acnologia...

\- Acnologia?! – todos exclamam estarrecidos em usino.

\- Ao contrário do Acnologia daqui que já foi humano, o de Dragon Land é um dragão puro. Um gênio. Desde filhote dominou inúmeras magias arcanas. Ele era e ainda é um prodígio no mundo da magia arcana. Ninguém notou o perigo de tamanho conhecimento e poder nas mãos de um jovem dragão. Com o tempo, ele tomou conhecimento de magias demasiadamente avançadas e mergulhou na história de Dragon Land. Se bem, que não posso falar muito dos outros, pois, demorei em perceber os sinais, mesmo com ele sendo ensinado por mim. O resultado de tamanha cegueira por parte de todos e infelizmente, minha, fulminou em um evento inevitável. Desde então, me culpo por ter reconhecido os sinais, tardiamente e as minhas medidas foram ineficazes. Ele se juntou a um grupo. Um grupo de dragões cruéis e inconsequentes, sendo que também são excelentes em magia arcana.

\- Deve ter aprontado algo muito severo... Se considerarmos a contra parte dele nesse mundo.

\- O crime que ele cometeu é o pior crime que existe. O dragão e todos os participantes serão condenados a tortura lacerante e morrerão pela dor, quando lhe for permitido morrer, pois, outros dragões irão cura-los, até que fosse o suficiente. É um dia para cada cinco anos de vida do dragão. É a única punição cruel e bárbara, assim como brutal que possuímos, somente aplicada sobre uma condição.

\- Qual?

Quando o dragão ia falar, ele arregala os olhos e todos notam que ele fica pálido, para depois perguntar:

\- Onde foi selado o Acnologia?

Todos os dragões ficam surpresos com a pergunta e Atlas Flame fala:

\- Em uma ilha isolada no oceano. Mas, o selo deve estar fraco. Foi feito à custa da vida deles e minha. Eu fui o pilar para a execução da magia. Quase sem vida, voei debilmente, até chegar ao litoral e adentrei na mata, para depois deitar em uma pilha de pedras e meu corpo se tornou apenas chamas. Uma vila foi erguida no entorno, sendo habitada por gigantes, que pelo visto me adoravam como se eu fosse um fogo sagrado, pois minhas chamas não se apagavam e queimavam por si mesmas.

\- Precisamos ir até o local! Se o que eu desconfio é verdade, não podemos permitir que ele consiga concluir o seu plano, se for o que eu estou pensando.

\- O Acnologia de vocês?

\- Sim. Veio-me a mente uma magia arcana ancestral que poderia ajudar no plano dele. É ancestral, pois, transcende o tempo e quebra as regras da magia. Pertencem as magias de alto nível na magia arcana e normalmente faz-se necessário um grupo considerável de apoio, com um nível de controle de magia absurdo, pois, se falhar, irá se voltar contra quem o recitou.

\- Acnologia é poderoso. Seria loucura ir contra ele. – Atlas Flame fala – Ele matou sozinho, inúmeros dragões. Não estamos falando de qualquer dragão.

\- Podemos ir? Depois eu volto a explicar. Inclusive o que aconteceu a vocês, aos dragon slayers e sobre os feixes de luz. Talvez eu possa usar uma magia arcana para torna-lo impossível de ser localizado pelo outros e posso detê-lo, se for necessário.

Os demais dragões duvidavam que um único dragão conseguisse tal proeza, com exceção do neto dele, que sentia orgulho e uma admiração imensa pelo seu avô.

\- Jii-chan! Se o senhor usar a técnica que estou pensando, ela vai drenar muito da sua magia. Eu vou junto com o senhor.

Ele olha para o neto e consente com a cabeça, vendo a dor nos olhos dele, pois, ele e Acnologia foram amigos de infância e por isso, o seu neto ficou horrorizado com a traição dele, que foi brutal ao ver dele.

Atlas Flame olha ambos atentamente e suspira, olhando para os outros que consentem com a cabeça.

Há dezenas de milhares de quilômetros dali, Acnologia havia quebrado os selos que o deixaram selado por séculos e voa pelo oceano, até que, estanca o voo ao perceber um dragão igual a ele, um pouco menor, acompanhado de outros dragões, sendo que sentia que eram diferentes dos dragões daquele mundo e pergunta irado:

\- Quem são vocês?! E por que é parecido comigo? Inclusive possuímos o mesmo cheiro

O dragão igual a ele tinha um colar estranho no pescoço, sendo que algo no colar gelava o sangue de Acnologia, quando o olhou, ao mesmo tempo em que não compreendia o motivo de ficar aterrorizado com algo.

Então, vê o portador do mesmo se curvar, respeitosamente e falar:

\- Prazer. Chamo-me Acnologia também. Fico feliz e satisfeito em conhecer a minha contraparte deste mundo. Você não sabe o quanto é importante para nós.

\- Por acaso, querem que eu me junte a vocês? Sabem quem eu sou?

O dragão semelhante a ele apenas mantém a postura respeitosa, sorrindo, embora que Acnologia notava que todos o olhavam atentamente, percebendo que eles murmuravam algo em um idioma incompreensível, como se recitassem, sendo que a sua contra parte estava na frente deles, também murmurando palavras que ele não conseguia decifrar.

Então, ele exclama irado:

\- O que estão fazendo seus idiotas?! O que murmuram?! Vou estraçalha-los, por ousarem fazer tal proposta a este Acnologia!

Após exclamar, irado, avança contra eles.

Ao mesmo tempo, longe dali, no local onde Acnologia estava selado, sendo que não havia restado quase nada da pequena ilha, Eichiteki pousa no resto, com Atlas Flame o olhando do alto, comentando mal humorado:

\- Eu disse que aquele bastardo se libertou.

\- Sim... Mas, sabia que há magias arcanas poderosas. Os Dragões em Dragon Land não estão limitados as suas magias de elementos. Claro que para domina-las precisa estudar, assim como ter um poder latente. Dragões como eu e os meus amigos, somos chamados de dragões magos. Os dragões magos nascem com isso. Claro que um descendente de um dragão mago será um dragão mago. Mas, podem nascer em outras famílias. O jovem dragão Acnologia, que foi o meu aluno junto com os outros, sendo que era brilhante, praticamente um gênio primoroso na arte da magia arcana, veio de uma família de dragões comuns. Ele nasceu com essa magia e por isso se tornou um dragão mago.

Atlas Flame fica estarrecido ao saber sobre dragões magos e passa mentalmente essa informação aos outros, enquanto via o dragão pousando no local, se concentrando, colocando as duas patas no solo, começando a entoar uma espécie de canto em um idioma que não compreendia, enquanto que uma luz esverdeada o rodeava, até que ele exclama:

\- Per virtutem naturae occulta potentia veniat! Audiens site! (Pelo poder da natureza, eu invoco o poder arcano! Audição do local!).

Atlas Flame fica estarrecido com as espécies de ondas que se propagam dele, indo além do horizonte, ate que se encerram quando retornam a ele, que exclama aterrorizado:

\- É tarde demais! Mesmo se voássemos rápido não poderíamos detê-lo! Ele vai mesmo...

O imenso dragão cai de quatro e abaixa a cabeça, sendo que Atlas Flame via as lagrimas, assim como o neto dele, sendo que o mesmo torcia os punhos, enquanto cerrava as mandíbulas, sendo visível a sua ira intensa, enquanto ele murmurava:

\- Aquele bastardo...

Eichiteki comenta, amargurado:

\- Ele é mesmo um tolo irresponsável...


	4. Informação estarrecedora

**Notas da Autora**

O Acnologia de Dragon Land consegue...

O Acnologia de Earth Land fica...

Então, após o ritual, surge...

Os dragões de Dragon land e Erath Land se reúnem, sendo que ficam estarrecidos quando Eichiteki fala que...

Eles se surpreendem ao saberem que...

Yo!

Eu revisei algumas ideias e descobri que dá para colocar Jellal e Erza. Portanto, eles vão ficar juntos.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 4 - Informação estarrecedora**

Acnologia estava preso em uma espécie de espelho, tendo as suas patas e braços, assim como asas, cauda e pescoço imobilizados, sendo que a mandíbula fora cerrada por correntes cristalinas, sendo os mesmos tipos de corrente que prendia o seu corpo.

Ele queria urrar e destroçar todos os dragões que pareciam sorrir, sendo que a sua contra parte de Dragon Land se aproxima e fala:

\- O que achou? É mesmo, não pode falar. Saiba que apesar desse tratamento, o respeitamos. Você é muito importante para nós.

Então, ele tira seu colar, com Acnologia vendo a mesma estátua de dragão estranhava que lhe dava calafrios, ser colocada na sua frente com o jovem entoando novamente uma linguagem estranha, sendo que os outros o seguem, enquanto surgiam inúmeros selos em volta da estátua, que passa a flutuar sozinho, enquanto eles se afastavam.

A estátua começou a brilhar de várias cores e conforme continuavam recitando, os selos mágicos começaram a brilhar, até que o Acnologia de Dragon Land fala, após se silenciar por um minuto, assim como os outros, que novamente começaram a entoar uma linguagem que não compreendia, até que o Acnologia de Dragon Land começa a se concentrar e exclama para o céu:

\- Et incarnatus est de umbra. Abyssum invocat abyssum Machado aurei sum! Tot usus convertere in mare opes et destruas inimicum tuum! Show inimici tui, et disperdam! Curia summae! (Pelo poder das sombras. Eu invoco o Machado dourado do abismo das profundezas do oceano! Use o peso de todo o oceano e converta em poder! Apareça e destrua o seu inimigo! Corte abissal!)

Após recitar as palavras arcanas, a água envolta deles fica revolta, até que jorra para o alto se concentrando em um único ponto, fazendo Acnologia ficar estarrecido ao ver um machado colossal duplo de cor azul escuro talhado no cabo com estranhas escrituras que pareciam pulsar em um só ritmo, sendo que sentia uma magia tão poderosa que fazia suas escamas se arrepiarem, não sabendo se era o poder opressor do machado duplo ou o da estátua, que o assustava mais.

O imenso machado desce quando o jovem Acnologia baixa o braço, enquanto que as correntes que prendiam o imenso dragão se tornavam douradas, pulsando no mesmo ritmo que as escrituras do cabo do machado duplo.

O Acnologia de Earth land sabia que senão estivesse naquela forma e sim na semelhante a humana, teria perdido o controle dos esfíncteres e com certeza teria urinado e defecado tamanho o terror que lhe tomava naquele instante.

O machado desce e corta todos os selos, desaparecendo em uma névoa azulada, antes que se aproximasse demais da estátua.

Acnologia julga que o jovem errou o alvo e que por isso está vivo, para depois o espelho em que estava preso, estourar em pedaços que entraram no corpo dele, enquanto que as correntes se enrolavam no corpo dele, para depois entrarem em seu corpo.

O imenso dragão acaba caindo em uma ilha abandonada, destruindo algumas construções e enquanto lutava para se afastar dali, sentindo seu corpo dormente, lutando para tentar mexer algum musculo, se sentia extremamente fraco. Cada minúsculo movimento que tentava fazer, disparava dores lacerantes em seu corpo, sendo necessário um esforço descomunal, enquanto tentava se arrastar com muito custo para longe dali, sendo que estava desesperado e aterrorizado.

Porém, surge em apenas um minuto, correntes arroxeadas que o prendem, oriundos da estátua que brilha no alto, acima dele, o fazendo gritar desesperado, sendo que em seguida uma descarga mágica o atinge, fazendo-o urrar de dor, conforme sente o seu corpo sendo esmagado e comprimido, violentamente em uma dor lacerante, sentindo os ossos sendo quebrados e os músculos rasgados, assim como a pele era retalhada com ele consciente, enquanto a sua garganta ficava em carne viva pelos berros de dor, até que é convertido em um brilho arroxeado que é tragado pelas correntes até a estátua que pulsa, para depois brilhar e tomar um contorno humano, até que o brilho arroxeado desaparece, revelando um homem de cabelos negros longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, usando uma armadura imponente e uma capa.

Rapidamente, o jovem Acnologia começa a entoar um canto curto, enquanto concentrava magia em suas mãos, até que exclama para o homem que flutuava no ar:

\- Et incarnatus est de umbra spatium receptae invoco. Spatium! Si servire me! Shrink, et custodiunt! Subjugation spatium defensiva! (Pelo poder das sombras, eu invoco a subjugação do espaço. Espaço! Se subjugue a mim! Encolha e proteja! Subjugação protetora do espaço!)

Surge uma espécie de esquife envolta do corpo do homem, sendo possível ver uma lágrima fugaz de um de seus olhos fechados, sendo que Acnologia e os outros não percebem, para depois encolher, ao ponto de virar um colar que o jovem, pega, enquanto falava:

\- Infelizmente, ainda demoraremos um pouco... Temos uma longa jornada. – ele olha para os dragões que o acompanhavam e fala – Vamos embora.

Enquanto voavam, um dos dragões que acompanhava Acnologia fala:

\- Esse mundo é grande, Acnologia-sama.

\- Eu vejo como um jogo que irei vencer... Para isso, primeiro, precisamos organizar as peças, não acha? – ele pergunta com um sorriso maligno, sendo correspondido por todos que o seguiam – Por enquanto, vamos estudar esse enorme tabuleiro que é esse mundo, para que os nossos sonhos sejam cumpridos, mesmo nesse mundo.

Todos batem palmas para o seu líder que é ovacionado, sendo visível nos olhos de todos eles um brilho de admiração e adoração em direção ao jovem líder deles.

Longe dali, um dragão nadava com dificuldade, sendo visível os seus ferimentos. O mesmo lutava contra a dor e os ferimentos, enquanto sentia os efeitos da magia arcana que usaram nele.

Ele era um cavaleiro dragão de Dragon Land e naquele instante, a sua armadura estava em pedaços e ele nadava com visível dificuldade, enquanto chorava de raiva por ter sido tão cego e por ter perdido a sua honra de guerreiro de uma forma absurdamente estúpida. Questionava-se, se ainda havia restado algo de sua honra, o que duvidava, enquanto tentava compreender o motivo do líder não ter matado ele, quando teve chance.

Então, nadando no oceano, enquanto murmurava maldições para aquela que lhe enganou, ele avista uma ilha e suspira de alívio, sendo que ela tinha uma estranha torre em construção e fica satisfeito ao saber que teria um local com terra, já que não lhe agradava a água, sendo que sabia que ainda podia usar alguma magia arcana para ficar oculto dos humanos, caso fosse necessário. Ele era um dos dragões cavaleiros que dominavam a magia arcana, pois, nasceu com ela no corpo, apesar da ausência de seu elemento. Alguns dragões nasciam sem um elemento e eram direcionados para serem cavaleiros dragões.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em um dos vários orfanatos de Fiore, uma jovem de cabelos azuis estava em cima de um galho de árvore com um livro na mão. Seu nome era Levy McGarden, que foi abandonada quando bebê nas portas do orfanato, que era considerado um dos melhores de Fiore.

Ela não tinha reclamações quanto ao orfanato que estava, pois, fornecia estudos e havia uma senhora bondosa que sempre os visitava para ensinar magia. Ela havia aprendido a magia da senhora, o Solid Script, atraindo a inveja das outras crianças, já que eram poucas que conseguiam dominar magia.

Ela havia saído de seu quarto, para olhar para a lua, enquanto tentava compreender o que era o estranho feixe de luz que a atingiu. Ela se sentia mais poderosa e forte de uma forma estranha e a sua magia havia se expandido.

Apesar do orfanato, ser bom, ela queria entrar em uma guilda chamada Fairy Tail. Ela leu sobre essa guilda e adorava os contos de fada. Portanto, adorou o fato do símbolo da guilda ser uma fada. Estava ansiosa para conseguir a idade mínima para sair dali e se tornar uma maga dessa guilda.

Então, enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos, ela percebe dois pares de olhos olhando do bosque que havia no orfanato. Ela acha estranho, mas, é movida por uma curiosidade latente em todas as crianças.

Ela desce agilmente da árvore, para depois ouvir uma voz gentil:

\- Venha... pequeno filhote de humano.

\- De "humano"? Então, você não é humana?

\- Sim... Mas, venha... Ou por acaso tem medo?

\- Não... Somente acho estranho.

Ela pega seus livros que jogou no chão para poder descer e vai até os dois pares de olhos e o que vê a deixa fascinada, pois, sempre os viu como seres poderosos e imponentes.

Era um dragão imenso, ainda mais grandioso que nos livros, com as escamas parecendo cristais, que pareciam brilhar conforme a luz da lua incidia neles e o certo seria ter medo pelo que leu nos contos de fada, mas, os olhos do dragão eram bondosos.

Ela fica fascinada e a dragoa sorri, para depois falar:

\- Eu me chamo Hikaruken (光剣 - brilho da espada) e estou procurando uma dragon slayer.

\- É mesmo um dragão? - a criança pergunta fascinada.

\- Sim. Mas, não sou desse mundo. Um terrível acidente fez esta Hikaruken e alguns outros dragões chegarem nesse mundo. Saiba que em Dragon Land, de onde viemos, os humanos existem apenas nos livros de história. Portanto, eu estudei sobre vocês, somente em livros.

\- Outro mundo?

\- Uma dimensão contrária a essa. Aqui, até algum tempo atrás, não existia mais dragões e vocês humanos dominam o mundo. De onde eu vim vocês estão extintos e nos, dragões, dominamos o mundo. Não vivemos em cavernas. Temos casas, cidades, enfim, não é muito diferente desse mundo.

\- Como os humanos morreram? – ela pergunta preocupada.

\- Vitimas de uma guerra... Infelizmente, os nossos ataques são poderosos e normalmente varrem uma área considerável. E para piorar a situação, os humanos não tinham magia. Somente nós... Foi um genocídio total. – ela fala tristemente.

\- Entendo...

\- Infelizmente, os dragões do passado estavam concentrados apenas nas lutas e se esqueceram da fraqueza humana. De fato, vocês são tão delicados...

\- Disse que queria me transformar em uma dragon slayer. O que é um dragon slayer?

\- Alguém que se torna um dragão, podendo usar as habilidades do dragão que lhe concedeu o poder. Você ganhará escamas, ossos, órgãos, pulmões, presas e garras de dragão, além de poder se alimentar do seu elemento, recobrando assim os seus poderes e curando qualquer ferimento que tenha adquirido em uma luta, assim como terá a capacidade de se transformar em um dragão, após muito treino. Não é fácil se transformar em um dragão. No caso do elemento, você pode se alimentar de qualquer mineral.

\- Eu terei o poder de um dragão? – Levy pergunta entusiasmada, com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

\- Sim. – a dragoa fica feliz ao ver o entusiasmo do filhote.

\- Então, poderei ser uma super heroína? – ela pergunta esperançosa.

\- Sim. Assim como, protegerá a sua espécie de inimigos, que possam vir a ameaçar o mundo de sua espécie.

\- Mas... se nos humanos somos fracos... Por que o interesse em dar tais poderes? – ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Reza a lenda no nosso mundo que um dragon slayer é mais poderoso do que um dragão, quando domina a sua magia. Talvez tenha algo a ver com alguma característica humana. Não sabemos. Mas, acreditamos nesse mito. Portanto, os outros já escolheram humanos de coração bom e nobre para serem dragon slayers, desde que também tenham sido atingidos pelos feixes de luz.

\- Nossa...

\- O que são os feixes de luz? Eu fui atingida por um.

\- Mais tarde eu explico, se for autorizada.

Levy fica emburrada, até que a dragoa fala:

\- Eu sou uma ferreira dragão.

\- O que é uma ferreira dragão?

Ela explica e Levy fica entusiasmada, falando:

\- Lembra a minha magia Solid Script!

Nisso, ela escreve a palavra Iron e surge a palavra iron composta de metal.

\- Próximo disso... Quando se tornar uma dragon slayer, sua magia irá receber um impulso incrível. É consideravelmente semelhante a essa magia. Então... quer ser uma dragon slayer?

\- Sim!

\- Vamos fazer o ritual. Depois iremos ver mais dragões e outros dragon slayers como você.

\- Que bom! Então, poderei voar?

\- Irá voar nas minhas costas, até poder invocar asas.

Os olhos de Levy praticamente brilharam ao imaginar voando pelos céus como um pássaro, só que usando asas de um dragão.

Então, começa o ritual para transforma-la em dragon slayer e após terminar, ela vai até o seu quarto, pega as suas coisas em uma mochila, tomando o cuidado de não acordar ninguém, para depois ir até Hikaruken, subindo nas suas costas, sendo que em seguida, ela alça voo rumo aos céus.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, Atlas Flame, Eichiteki e Fukaimori voltaram e após chegarem, surge, voando, os amigos de Eichitei, trazendo em suas costas seus dragon slayers.

Os dragões de Earth Land ficam surpresos, sendo que as crianças descem de seus pais, enquanto sorriam para os outros dragões, os cumprimentando, para depois ficarem próximos das patas de seus pais, até que Natsu e os outros vão até os recém-chegados, os puxando, para se juntarem a eles, sendo que Lissana cora levemente, enquanto que o dragon slayer do fogo a puxa, sendo que sentia algo estranho perto dela, sendo o mesmo para ela.

Eichiteki e Ryuuzaki se olham, até que desviam o olhar, com ela ficando levemente corada. Mizuko e Fukaimori coraram quando os seus olhos se encontraram.

Então, quando todas as crianças se afastam para brincarem, Eichiteki pigarreia e fala:

\- Como Atlas Flame deve ter falado mentalmente a vocês...

\- Ouviu?

\- Sim. A utilização de uma magia arcana deixa um vestígio no ar que desaparece após alguns minutos. Não fiz para vocês e sim para o Acnologia de vocês. Mas, acabei ouvindo. Bem, eu também avisei aos meus amigos aqui. O nosso Acnologia completou o primeiro ritual. Ele que adaptar os rituais para cá e sei que ele é muito inteligente e sagaz. Portanto, vai conseguir. Ele foi um formidável oponente meu no shouji e com certeza, irá usar o seu intelecto privilegiado para o que almeja.

\- Antes de continuarem, quero dizer que encontrei uma ferreira dragão. A informei da situação e a orientei a buscar uma dragon slayer irradiada por um feixe de luz. Vimos uma criança do alto e apontei como sendo uma das atingidas, pois, senti o traço do feixe nela. Daqui a pouco, ela vai chegar. Ela estava bem animada para tornar uma criança humana um dragon slayer. Embora que acredito que era a empolgação de ver um humano, algo que ela só leu em livros. Ou então, ambos. – Raiufu comenta com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

\- Quem?

\- Aquela jovem dragoa, a Hikaruken.

Raifuu fala levemente corado, ao se lembrar de que sempre a achou bela e ela estava absurdamente elinda com a luz da lua irradiando nas suas escamas.

\- Hikaruken? Ela acabou de terminar o seu treinamento como ferreira dragão, sendo que estava sobre a tutela de sua mestra, uma dragoa do mesmo tipo que ela.

\- O que é uma ferreira dragão? – Igneel pergunta.

\- São dragões cujos elementos são certos cristais usados em armamentos. No caso, essa jovem dragoa é formada por donmaid (diamond ao contrário), um cristal praticamente inquebrável. Graças a isso, as armas, armaduras e escudos que consegue criar, são confeccionados com esse mineral, já que é o seu elemento base.

\- Ferreiros? Então, lidam com fogo? – Grandinee comenta.

Eichiteki sorri e fala:

\- Não é feito de forma arcaica. É algo fino. Os ferreiros dragões usam a sua magia para moldar. Há uma magia semelhante ao que usam, mas, de forma limitada. É semelhante ao solid script, senão me engano que os humanos usam nesse mundo. Porém, a magia que usam é a forja mágica. Nos tivemos sorte. Há essa dragoa. Ela será muito útil. Os dragon slayers podem usar algumas armas feitas por ela para potencializar seus ataques. Afinal ela pode adaptar armas para serem usadas de acordo com a magia do ser.

\- Com certeza. – Metallicana comenta.

Antes que pudessem continuar conversando, uma dragoa acena animadamente no céu, para depois pousar, sendo que deita o corpo para Levy descer das costas, com a jovem olhando fascinada para eles, para depois corar ao ver que os fitava, sendo que os cumprimenta, educamente.

Nisso, Natsu e as outras crianças vão até a recém-chegada. Gajeel olha fascinado para Levy, que cora, sendo que Natsu a puxa pelo braço para se juntar a eles, enquanto que Gajeel controlava um rosnado por Natsu tocar nela, para depois ficar confuso por sua reação, para em seguida, se juntar aos demais.

\- Prazer, sou Hikaruken, a ferreira dragão. – ela cora ao olhar para Raiufu que cora também.

Eles a cumprimentam.

Metallicana que havia visto sua cria e Levy corarem, sorri feliz ao ver que sua cria achou a sua futura companheira, sendo o mesmo pensamento de Igneel, quando ele viu Natsu e Lissana, corando um para o outro.

\- Você havia dito que Acnologia almeja algo... O que seria? - Atlas Flame pergunta, com receio da resposta.

\- Trazer caos para esse mundo ao ressuscitar Ryuu Kaimetsu Kami, Sesshouken. Essa é a única explicação que eu encontro para os seus atos.

Todos ficam estarrecidos.

\- Por causa disso é imprescindível encontrarmos aquela que veio a esse mundo por causa de meu erro e de um jovem cavaleiro dragão. Ele é um guerreiro honrado. Não acredito que faria alto tão repulsivo. Deve ter sido manipulado e se de fato foi manipulado, ao ver dele, foi vergonhoso. Se estiver vivo, será um aliado interessante. Quantos mais aliados tivermos, melhor.

\- Nós teremos mais dois. - Mizuko fala.

\- Você viu no reflexo da lua na água?

\- Sim. É uma pena que não controle plenamente, ainda, e que o meu pai não esteja vivo, já que herdei essa habilidade dele. Mas, vi outras coisas interessantes e vou pedir para que cada dragão esteja em um lugar especial com os seus filhos, daqui a um ano e meio.

Nisso, ela fala os lugares e Metallicana pergunta:

\- Por quê? E porquê eu não preciso estar em algum lugar, como os outros?

\- Digamos que os filhotes de vocês vão adorar quando encontrarem um ovo grande.

\- Ovo?

\- De um gato que pode usar asas mágicas. Um exeed, do mundo de Edolas.

\- Edolas? Aquele mundo... Mas...

\- Sim. Eles serão os melhores amigos de seus filhotes. Infelizmente, Gajeel vai demorar em ter um. Mas, será muito poderoso.

\- Bem, pelo menos isso. Vou explicar para ele. O conhecendo, vai querer esperar esse exeed poderoso. – Metalicana comenta, enquanto olhava o seu filhote junto dos demais.

\- Você disse cavaleiros dragões. O que eles são? Já soubemos dos magos dragões.

\- Os cavaleiros dragões são dragões que nascem sem elementos. Mas, para compensar tal ausência, os seus corpos ficam mais fortes e resistentes, se tornando adversários ferrenhos. Todos nascem com magia arcana, e se especializam em manipular armas e armaduras, assim como escudos. São dragões que usam armaduras e armas, podendo invoca-las. Eles podem se alimentar de armas e armaduras, inclusive escudos de qualquer elemento, não tendo a limitação de elementos como os outros. Eles especializam a sua magia arcana para as batalhas. São dragões temíveis em batalhas, pois, não podem ser facilmente destruídos, sendo que usam armas como garras metálicas ou de donmaid, assim como usam escudos e armaduras, mesmo em suas formas verdadeiras, enquanto que podem mudar suas armas e armaduras com magia.

\- Temos uma magia aqui que se chamar reerquipar, semelhante ao que você falou. Um mago pode invocar armas. Os mais poderosos podem invocar além das armas, armaduras.

\- Se por acaso esse dragão transformar um humano em dragon slayer, sendo um usuário dessa magia, reequipar, ganhará um aumento de capacidade incrível, assim como força e resistência, assim como usará armas de níveis elevados. Seria algo excelente e muito útil em uma batalha. É uma pena que talvez o único cavaleiro dragão que passou para cá, tem grandes chances de estar morto. Não consegui localizá-lo. Por ele ter sido atacado brutalmente, demonstra que ele foi manipulado e que descobriu. Como é um guerreiro, com certeza, tentou fazer algo e acabou com ferimentos demasiadamente graves, pelo que vi de relance.

\- Lamento, mas, ainda estou tomando para mim o controle de todos os oceanos. Ainda vai demorar. - Ryuuzaki fala.

\- Quanto tempo?

\- Uns doze ou treze anos.

\- De fato, um dragon slayer desse dragão com magia reequipe seria fantástico. - Igneel comenta.

\- Sim.

\- Ei, Atlas Flame! - o dragão olha para Igneel - Escolha um dragon slayer, adote um filhote de humano. Pelo visto, precisaremos de toda a ajuda possível.

\- Não precisa falar. Já notei que estamos correndo um sério perigo. Eu já sei quem eu vou escolher e como você tem um filho, eu terei uma filha para rivalizar com o seu.

\- O que importa é ter um dragon slayer... Ela será prima do meu filho.

\- Prima?

\- Você é o ji-chan dele.

Atlas Flame vira para o lado, enquanto Igneel sorria, até que ele se vira e pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Então, tem como ressuscitar Sesshouken?

\- Sim... Há uma forma de trazer Ryuu Kaimetsu Kami de volta a vida. Mas, é demasiadamente complexo. Além disso, as joias não podem ser rastreadas. Ryuu Tenchisouzou Megami, Yukihana, queria garantir isso, para que ninguém pudesse encontrar todas. Porém, com a estátua de Sesshouken nas mãos, após ser ativada, irá reagir quando estiver próxima de uma e conforme conseguirem as joias...

\- Trazê-lo de volta a vida?! – Metalicana exclama assustada.

\- Sim. O Acnologia de vocês não é nada perto dele. Nem mesmo os Deuses daqui seriam páreo para ele. Mas, o ritual é complexo e difuso. Acredito que ele está decifrando. Conseguir um corpo poderoso para os padrões desse mundo é o primeiro passo. Por isso, o interesse no Acnologia de vocês. Há magias arcanas supremas que podem ser usadas nesse ritual. Não duvido que o desgraçado estudou com afinco e fez a "lição de casa" com primor, digamos assim.

\- Podemos rastreá-los! Vamos procura-los! – Atlas Flame exclama.

\- Impossível. Com certeza, ele está usando uma magia arcana suprema de invisibilidade. Nenhuma das outras magias arcanas funciona e mesmo dentre as supremas, elas são anuladas, pois, são forças iguais. É como o ditado de quando a lança mais forte do mundo encontra o escudo mais poderoso do mundo. Ambos se quebram. É a mesma coisa e mesmo se quebrássemos, há outros jovens dragões primorosos, capazes de executarem tal magia. Ele com certeza têm um plano "B". Além disso, teria que ser uma magia focada em onde ele está ou região mais provável. O mundo é imenso demais e as magias arcanas supremas, desgastam o usuário e quando é usada em grupo, pois, algumas magias arcanas supremas são impossíveis de serem usadas individualmente, desgasta o poder do centro de quem invoca. Os auxiliares desse centro, digamos assim, não ficam tão cansados, ao contrário daquele que começa a recitar, que é o "centro". O gasto é dividido para todos e o que coordenou, recebe o desgaste integral.

\- O que foram aqueles feixes de luz? - Grandinnee pergunta.

\- Yukihana foi sequestrada por Acnologia e seu grupo. Eu acredito que eles tentariam extrair o poder dela ou a parte da joia, para reviver Ryuu Kaimetsu Kami. É apenas uma hipótese. Eles só conseguiram chegar perto, pois, esse cavaleiro dragão era o líder dos cavaleiros dragões que a protegiam. Eles são honrados e íntegros. Ter cometido o erro de permitir que alguém chegasse perto dela, foi uma desonra imensa para o código que seguem.

\- Os feixes eram dela?

\- Sim. Nós vimos o sequestro. Eu e os meus amigos, guardiões dela, começamos a persegui-los, sendo que os demais dragões se juntaram. Porém, em um determinado momento, a nossa lua se tornou azul claro, por mais surpreendente que seja e Yukihana-chan, que tem o símbolo de lua crescente azul na testa, tal como Ryuu Tenchisouzou Megami, gerou um brilho intenso, abrindo um portal a força, quando eles chegaram ao local que Ryuu Kaimetsu Kami e Ryuu Tenchisouzou Megami tiveram a sua luta. Na fuga, eles foram parar naquele local e foi proposital. O Acnologia é um exímio jogador de shougi e travou uma estratégia que considero, amargamente, como excelente. Ele viu algo que não vimos. Todos acabaram sendo tragados e praticamente "caímos", digamos assim. Após passarmos pelo portal que surgiu embaixo de nossos pés, Yukihana irradiou um forte brilho, voltando a selar Dragon Land, com todos os outros dragões que perseguiam o grupo, ficando no nosso mundo. O cavaleiro dragão estava extremamente ferido no local. O forte brilho gerou um campo de repulsão, nos atirando longe um do outro, assim como se propagou em feixes. Nos fomos atirados para um lado, ele para outro e os demais para outro lado, enquanto que Yukihana caía. O forte brilho nos cegou e nos lançou há vários quilômetros. Como cheguei a ver todos eles serem atirados com violência, sei que não estão com ela. Os feixes eram dela e acredito que foi "ativado" digamos assim, por causa da presença das joias por ressonância mágica. Pelo menos, é a minha teoria. Quanto ao fato de abrir o portal, só tenho hipóteses. Os feixes de luz dela têm particularidades incríveis. Se um único feixe foi capaz de trazer um dragão de volta a vida com o seu corpo no auge dos seus poderes, remover magias oriundas de magias amaldiçoadas - olha para Natsu, sendo que Igneel percebe que ele sabia a verdade sobre o que era Natsu, ou melhor, o que ele já foi - assim como, aumenta os poderes mágicos, físicos e de resistência, além de proteger o coração de um dragon slayer, selando o dragão dentro dele ou futuro dragão, possibilitando assim a transformação em dragão sem qualquer problema, com certeza ativou essas joias, removendo os selos. Portanto, isso é assustador. Claro que só isso não poderia revivê-lo. Há outros rituais necessários, mas, em tese não podem ser executados aqui. Ele deve estar encontrando uma forma de adaptá-los, sendo que muitos deles são somente teorias.

\- Quais rituais?

Ele fala quais são e os dragões de Earth Land falam que não conseguem pensar em uma forma de executá-los.

\- Acnologia saberá... Ele é um gênio, infelizmente.

\- Então, a Yukihana está por aí? - Skiadrum comenta.

\- Sim. E é apenas um filhote. Acredito que deve ter tido efeito nela o fato de irradiar tal poder. Há muitas teorias sobre o que ela é, sendo que a maioria esmagadora dos dragões aceita a principal e isso fez os nobres erguerem um castelo só para ela, que era a sua prisão dourada. Eu estou usando magias arcanas supremas para tentar encontra-la. Enquanto isso, os demais devem treinar os dragon slayers.

\- Minha filha, Mizuko, pode treinar o jovem Jellal. Vou ajuda-lo. Uniremos nossos poderes. Três dragões procurando é melhor do que um.

\- De fato, é melhor nos unimos, Ryuuzaki. Meu neto vai encontrar uma criança para ser um dragon slayer da natureza. Com o seu domínio da água em todo o planeta e eu da natureza terrestre, com certeza iremos conseguir encontra-la.

Nisso, ele se olham e coram levemente, antes de desviar os olhos. Weisslogia e Metalicana desviam os olhos, Igneel e Grandine também, sendo que todos eles estavam corados, assim como Skiadrum e Hanashi.

Os outros dragões de Dragon Land se entreolham, sendo que riam internamente, pois, até parece que não perceberam os sentimentos entre eles e pensam em usino, após revirarem os olhos:

"Por que não se tornam companheiros de uma vez! Confessem logo o que sentem um pelo outro!"


	5. A amazona e o dragão

**Notas da Autora**

Acnologia decide...

O cavaleiro dragão descobre que...

Erza acaba...

Yukino está fugindo dos magos de máscaras, quando...

Yo!

Uma curiosidade no capítulo. Ushi (丑) é vaca/boi em japonês e chichi (乳) é seio. Quando o termo UshiChichi é usado por um dragão de Dragon Land para uma dragoa, é considerada a maior ofensa de todas, pois a tradução seria vaca dos seios e também por causa do aspecto histórico. Inclusive, há a explicação no capítulo para a origem desse termo.

Eu me inspirei na personagem que mais odeio no mundo do mangá/anime. A megera da vaca da Chichi ou Vachichi para criar esse termo pejorativo.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 5 - A amazona e o dragão**

Na Torre do Sistema- R, Erza, com a ajuda de Rob, em apenas duas horas, conseguiu dominar o nível básico de sua magia, Kansou The Knight (換装 ザ・ナイト - Reequipar - O cavaleiro), antes de ser retirada da cela para trabalhar, juntamente com o grupo das outras quatro celas.

A criança já havia traçado um plano com a ajuda de Rob, sendo que foi espalhado para os outros escravos, enquanto ela treinava. Os relatos do corpo dela brilhar em decorrência de um feixe de luz do céu que a atingiu, fez todos a verem como um sinal dos deuses pela liberdade deles. Ela foi chamada de "miko escarlate", por causa de seus cabelos.

Então, conforme era puxada juntamente com os outros pelas cordas mágicas que saíam de seus pulsos, ela espera, pacientemente, para chegar ao centro da torre, pois, lá, eram designados para onde deveriam ir.

Quando os soldados se viram para definir onde ficariam, ela concentra a sua magia e faz surgir inúmeras armas que acertam vários guardas, os matando, provocando um verdadeiro caos, enquanto ela deixava a sua raiva transbordar, intensificando assim a sua magia.

Os demais escravos percebem que era o sinal combinado e começam a se rebelar, aproveitando o caos que se se instalava no local, propagando-se para os demais setores da torre.

No meio da luta, um grupo de magos se reúne para atacarem a jovem ao identificá-la como líder da rebelião.

Porém, antes que o ataque a atingisse, Rob fica na frente dela, recebendo o dano, enquanto que consegue usar a sua magia para acertá-los mortalmente ao ter as suas esperanças renovadas pela jovem. A última coisa que Erza vê é a marca da Fairy tail nas costas de Rob, antes dele morrer.

\- Jii-chan! Não!

Ela exclama e tomada pelo mais puro ódio, a sua magia se intensifica. O grito dela é o estímulo que os demais escravos precisavam. Sua ira alcança níveis inimagináveis e para horror dos soldados, surgem centenas de armas, desde facas até espadas, que começam a perfura-los ou rasgam os seus pescoços na região da jugular, fazendo-os cair em poças rubras, sendo que alguns asfixiavam em seu próprio sangue antes da vida miserável deles abandonar os seus corpos.

O medo se espalha entre os soldados e no caos, os escravos conseguem mata-los com pedras e ferramentas, enquanto que as armas de Erza ajudavam os demais escravos, ao matar sumariamente os seus captores.

O grupo invade os escritórios e juntamente com Erza, começa a matar todos.

Alguns tentam fugir em barcos, mas, são apunhalados pelas costas e outros são degolados, fazendo uma trilha de sangue carmesim, surgir no lado de fora. A ordem era matar todos e não poupar ninguém.

A jovem percebe que todos estão sendo mortos e suspira aliviada, sendo que percebe um grupo que fugia para leste e os persegue com a sua ira, ainda fresca, pelo que aconteceu a Rob.

Porém, em um descuido, eles usam a sua magia nela e iam mata-la, quando o cavaleiro dragão se ergue e usando a sua força física, atira os humanos mortalmente contra as pedras, para depois pegar, gentilmente, a criança humana que está entre a vida e a morte em uma de suas mãos, pois, a criança foi atingida mortalmente por um dos projeteis deles.

Movido pela compaixão, ele faz o ritual para torna-la uma dragon slayer, para que assim sobrevivesse, já que estava fraco demais para usar alguma magia arcana de cura, pelo menos de ferimentos.

A menina abre os olhos e fica estupefata ao ver um imenso dragão que a olhava bondosamente, sendo que o olhar lembrava o de Rob e isso fez lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos, para depois chorar, se surpreendendo ao sentir o imenso dragão ferido, sendo visível o seu sangue e ferimentos, puxar ela para si, tentando confortá-la, sendo que ela se acalma, após alguns minutos e fala, sentindo que o calor era semelhante ao de Rob, quando a confortava:

\- Muito obrigada... hã...

\- Me chamo Hisenshi (灯戦士 - guerreiro da luz) e para salvá-la, a transformei em uma dragon slayer.

\- O que é uma dragon slayer?

\- É alguém que se torna um dragão, podendo usar as habilidades do dragão que lhe concedeu o poder. Você ganhou escamas, ossos, órgãos, pulmões, presas e garras de dragão, além de poder se alimentar, no seu caso, de armas, armaduras e escudos, não importando o material, já que não possuí um elemento determinado, recobrando assim os seus poderes e curando qualquer ferimento que tenha adquirido em uma luta, assim como terá a capacidade de se transformar em um dragão, após muito treino. Saiba que não é fácil se transformar em um dragão. Até dominar a transformação, poderá invocar asas para voar pelo céu.

\- Nossa... Eu terei o poder de um dragão? E poderei me transformar em um? – Erza pergunta entusiasmada.

\- Sim. – o dragão fica feliz ao ver o entusiasmo do filhote - A sua magia é semelhante a minha. Vi as espadas flutuando.

\- É chamado de Kansou, no meu caso, é a magia Kansou The Knight (換装 ザ・ナイト - Reequipar - O cavaleiro), segundo o jii-chan Rob, pois, posso dominar um nível acima de só reequipar com armas. – ela fala tristemente ao se recordar dele.

\- Você terá um aumento de poder e habilidade, mais do que já possuí, para usar inúmeras armas e conseguirá se reequipar de corpo inteiro, sendo ainda jovem. Sua resistência e força aumentaram. Ensinarei a você técnicas, irá usar o houko, poderá voar com asas e usará as suas garras para estraçalhar os seus inimigos.

\- Estou ansiosa para começar a treinar e...

Então, ela se lembra da revolta e corre até a Torre do paraíso, sendo que fala olhando para trás, ao ver o dragão ficar surpreso:

\- Somos escravos e estamos nos libertando. Preciso libertar os meus nakamas.

\- Entendo... Volte depois para treinarmos.

\- Vamos sair juntos, daqui.

\- Não posso. Estou muito ferido. Preciso ficar em repouso para que possa me curar.

\- Vou arranjar armas e tudo o que tiver de armamento para que coma e se recupere. Basta comer armamentos, né? Além de escudos.

\- Sim. Muito obrigado, filhote. Qual o seu nome?

\- Erza.

Nisso, ela volta e descobre que eles conseguiram subjugar quase todos e volta a lutar, percebendo que conseguia usar mais armas do que antes ao fazê-las avançar contra aqueles que os escravizavam, fazendo surgir mais ainda, a cor escarlate como os seus cabelos, no chão e nas paredes, conforme suprimiam os captores.

Próximo dali, Acnologia e os outros se aproximam da ilha com a construção do Sistema – R e após usar uma magia arcana para compreender os sons que ouviam, ele pergunta aos outros com um sorriso em seu rosto:

\- O que acha de brincamos um poucos com os peões?

\- Peões?

\- Esse mundo é um enorme tabuleiro e essas peças não são importantes, mas, podem render alguma diversão.

\- Bem... confiamos no senhor. – um deles fala.

\- Não se preocupem, pois, eu tenho um propósito para isso. Eles são apenas os peões iniciais e vamos "ajuda-los" - ele fala ajudar entre aspas com um sorriso maligno - Para isso, precisamos de disfarces.

\- Disfarces?

\- Nossas formas humanas com roupas como a que aquele peão usa.

Eles olham para onde ele apontava e compreendem de imediato o que eram ao verem jovens com roupas rotas.

\- Vamos brincar de esconde- esconde, inicialmente. Ficaremos invisíveis e iremos auxiliar. Depois, iremos nos infiltrar. Pelo que compreendi, aquele sistema seria interessante para nós e os humanos parecem ser criaturas fáceis de serem manipuladas.

\- Parece ser bem divertido, realizaremos duas magias arcanas. Esses humanos são seres patéticos. Os livros não fazem jus a eles. – um dragão fala.

\- O livro foi escrito pela culpa. Com certeza, tornaram coisas incômodas sobre essa espécie, bem amenas ou então, inexistentes. Isso não é novidade, considerando que é um livro da "culpa". – Acnologia comenta.

Então, eles assumem a forma semelhante a humana e se infiltram na ilha, sendo que usam magia arcana para ficarem invisíveis aos olhos humanos, para compreenderem melhor os acontecimentos, enquanto que eles se dirigiam até os escritórios ao descobrirem onde eram ao ouvirem relatos de conversas truncadas.

Quando percebem que os humanos encerraram as lutas e se preparavam para fugir, Acnologia usa, enquanto está oculto, o seu houkou por baixo d´água, para destruir a maior parte dos navios, sendo que todos ficam apavorados, pois, foi de repente e todos percebem que somente sobraram três.

Então, com um livro na mão, sendo que Acnologia encontrou em um dos escritórios e usou magia arcana para manipular as palavras, finge sair da torre, afobado, usando a mesma roupa dos escravos, enquanto que todos os humanos lastimavam-se por terem somente três navios, enquanto que não compreendiam como ocorreu a destruição dos outros, com muitos achando que devia ser um sistema do grupo que o escravizou, caso fossem derrotados e que os remanescentes estavam inteiros, pois, o dispositivo mágico deles falhou.

\- Esperem!

Muitos olham para o homem que se aproximava com um livro e fala:

\- Nesse livro diz que podemos trazer nossos entes queridos de volta a vida com esse sistema! Eu sou um pai e perdi meus filhos. Alguns desses bastardos os mataram por diversão. Esse sistema pode trazer vários de volta a vida e não somente um! Eles queriam trazer Zeref. Nós podemos usar para trazer os nossos entes queridos.

\- Nós queremos sair dessa ilha! Queremos liberdade! – alguns exclamam, no caso, os adultos.

Porém, outros adultos que perderam entes queridos e as crianças que perderam os seus pais, sentiam-se tentados a terminar a construção para rever aqueles que amavam.

\- O que diz no livro é verdade?

Erza surge dentre eles, que abrem passagem para ela, que era vista como uma extensão dos deuses, sendo que ao imaginar os seus pais e Rob vivos, passava a ver o Sistema - R com outros olhos.

\- Sim. Poderemos trazer quem amamos de volta a vida. Se dividimos as funções, sendo que ninguém é escravo, tendo direito a acomodações, roupas e alimentos, sendo senhores de si mesmos, podemos terminar a construção. Requer sacrifícios humanos. Mas, isso não é nenhum problema. O líder do grupo que nos escravizaram está vivo. Ele tentou fugir. Nos o prendemos para usar ele de sacrifício. O que acham? E se precisarmos de mais, basta pegarmos bandidos nas prisões.

Surgem vários murmúrios, sendo que Erza sobe em uma pedra e fala, com todos fazendo silêncio, automaticamente, quando ela levanta a mão:

\- Vocês decidem os seus destinos. Ninguém é obrigado a ficar aqui. Quem ficar aqui concorda em terminar o sistema R para ressuscitamos nossos entes queridos. Os que não querem, basta pegarem um dos barcos que sobrou e partirem. A decisão é de cada um de vocês.

Após vários murmúrios, um grupo de adultos sobe no navio. Outro grupo de adultos fica e as crianças, sendo que eles exclamam:

\- A Miko escarlate será a nossa líder!

Nisso, outros o seguem e Erza cora, concordando com o título.

\- Bem... Precisamos voltar e terminar o Sistema- R. Também precisaremos ter dois guardas na cela onde ele está preso, pois, será o sacrifício. Um deles. Depois, pegaremos bandidos para serem sacrificados. Iremos nos concentrar nos piores elementos. Também precisamos remover os corpos. Vamos joga-los no mar. Parece que há alguns barcos menores no outro lado da ilha. O usaremos para irmos comprar comida nas vilas pequenas. Iremos revirar as roupas deles em busca de joias e itens que podem virar dinheiro, além das roupas deles nos costureiros e costureiras dessa região. Devemos nos lembrar de que aparecerão outros canalhas que irão trazer novos escravos. Vamos deixa-los atracar na praia e aí, iremos fazer um ataque surpresa para libertar os escravos, com eles tendo o mesmo direito de escolha, como o que tivemos. Também iremos revirar os corpos e navio atrás de riquezas e pegaremos as roupas dele para vender o tecido.

\- Sim, Miko escarlate! – eles exclamam em usino.

Acnologia e os outros sorriem malignamente, satisfeitos ao verem o quanto os humanos eram facilmente manipuláveis, principalmente no quesito sentimentos.

No barco, longe dali, um dos adultos fala:

\- Vamos informar ao Conselho sobre o Sistema R. As crianças precisam ser livres. Elas não têm noção do que escolheram e os outros adultos são inconsequentes.

\- Concordo.

Outros concordam, também.

Porém, antes que pudessem falar algo mais, surge uma imensa dragoa roxa na frente deles que sorri malignamente, para depois, soltar um houko que destroça o navio, sendo que faz questão de pescar os humanos que sobreviveram, os matando em suas mandíbulas, sendo um dos dragões que seguiam o líder deles, Acnologia.

Afinal, a torre deveria ser um segredo. Eles compreenderam através da magia arcana "ouvir", que a torre era algo proibido por ser de um mago chamado Zeref, que compreenderam como sendo um mago das trevas, cujas criações eram repudiadas, pois, eram de magia negra.

Satisfeita, ela volta à ilha, voltando a assumir a forma humana com as roupas semelhantes a eles.

Erza, que fora eleita líder e que ganhou o título de "miko escarlate", passando a usar o Escarlet como sobrenome, coordenava o trabalho de limpeza e aproveitamento de tudo que podia gerar dinheiro. Os cadáveres eram jogados nus com pedras em seus corpos, sendo que os organismos no fundo do mar iriam decompor os corpos.

Enquanto Acnologia e os outros ajudavam, um deles, mais especificamente uma dragoa, sai de dentro da Torre, pois sente um cheiro familiar.

Acnologia percebe o movimento e sorri de canto, decidindo segui-la.

Após caminhar por alguns minutos, a fêmea avista um dragão familiar, se surpreendendo por ele estar vivo.

\- Veja só, o que temos aqui! Hisenshi! - exclama com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

\- Os odores que senti agora há pouco... eram de vocês! Bastardos! Estão usando magia arcana de manipulação de aparência!

\- Isso mesmo. Vejo que sobreviveu.

\- Nos cavaleiros dragões não morremos tão fácil, UshiChichi 丑乳 - vaca dos seios)

A dragoa fica irada e exclama:

\- Como ousa me ofender dessa forma, bastardo! O meu nome é Yamakawa (山川 - Rio da montanha)!

Para uma dragoa de Dragon Land era a pior ofensa que podia existir, pois, UshiChichi existiu e foi uma dragoa que buscou poder ao subjugar pelo prazer inúmeros dragões durante uma das guerras, para que quando terminasse, ela dominasse todos os outros.

No final, acabou morrendo em uma emboscada e era dito que ela tentou seduzir o líder dos assassinos para poupá-la, sendo que ele recusou, pois, segundo o mesmo, ela havia se deitado com inúmeros dragões. Foi considerada pela história a maior prostituta de todos os tempos e com o tempo, seu nome se tornou ofensivo quando dirigido a uma dragoa, pois, se tornou um termo vulgar para prostituta.

\- A verdade dói, não é? - ele pergunta com um sorriso irônico no focinho.

\- Vocês cavaleiros dragões são bem irritantes, isso sim... Mas, a sua vida termina agora. Você já serviu aos meus propósitos e o fato de me ofender, fez essa Yamakawa desejar tortura-lo até a morte.

Ela começa a concentrar magia, sendo que ele está fraco demais e sabia que se ela lançasse qualquer magia seria fatal a ele, por mais que ela enfraquecesse o poder para tortura-lo. Mesmo assim, iria tentar lutar contra ela, para ter uma morte honrosa.

Então, a dragoa fica surpresa quando a sua mão é segurada por Acnologia, com ela suprimindo o ataque, enquanto arqueava ao cenho para ele, que fala com uma voz aveludada, provocando calafrios de prazer na dragoa:

\- Yamakawa, a líder desses humanos é a dragon slayer dele. Portanto, deve tê-lo em alto apreço. É desaconselhável mata-lo.

\- Mas, ele pode ser uma ameaça. Além disso, deveríamos matar a tal miko escarlate de forma que parecesse um acidente. Além disso, Acnologia-sama, ele me ofendeu! Me chamou de UshiChichi, o nome infame na nossa história e cujo significado é altamente ofensivo. É a pior ofensa para uma dragoa.

Ele a abraça e segura o queixo dela, falando sedutoramente:

\- Ele está fraco por causa da magia arcana que lancei nele. Hisenshi não pode fazer nada. Para um dragão cavaleiro ser enganado e ser condenado a viver enfraquecido, observando a maldade, sem poder fazer nada, é o pior dos castigos. Acredite, ele sofrerá mais do que mata-lo, mesmo após tortura-lo. A única forma dele se recuperar é com uma contra magia arcana. Dragon slayers não podem usar tal poder. Mesmo que tente ensiná-la, ela não poderá dominar. Além disso, ele é somente um e somos vários, sendo que há ainda uma forma de fazê-lo ficar em silêncio. E se ele a ofendeu, foi uma tentativa débil para você mata-lo. Afinal assistir tanta injustiça e maldade sem poder fazer nada para impedir, é mil vezes pior do que a morte, que pode ser com honra ao tentar detê-la. Se quer se vingar dele, o deixe vivo.

\- É verdade, mas... e a dragon slayer? – ela fala rendida nos braços dele, acariciando as costas dele, sensualmente – E como assim, podemos fazer esse bastardo ficar em silêncio?

Ele aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dela e fala roucamente, após mordiscar a ponta da orelha dela, arrancando um gemido sôfrego da dragoa:

\- Erza é a líder desse povo. Eles a seguem como devotos. Não é sábio matar tais líderes. Ela é mais útil viva. Além disso, é apenas uma peça. Uma peça irrisória e mesmo que possa ter algum valor no futuro, será divertido ver as tentativas patéticas dessas peças. Ou por acaso, não adoraria ver um espetáculo?

\- Só se for com você, Acnologia-sama. – ela fala rendida.

Ele se afasta com um sorriso de canto e fala:

\- Vamos deixa-lo brincar com a sua "filhinha", desde que ele fique quieto sobre nós. Poderíamos ir a outro lugar, mas, estou interessado em ver como essas peças se comportam.

\- Esqueci que adora um jogo. – Yamakawa fala com um sorriso sensual.

\- Como assim não falarei a verdade? - Hisenshi exclama revoltado, ao ver o quanto foi tolo ao entregar o seu coração a aquela fêmea vulgar.

Acnologia se aproxima e fala com um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos:

\- Eles não são necessários. São peças descartáveis. O que planejo, posso conseguir em outro lugar. Estou aqui por comodidade e para saber a reação dessas peças. Se elas se rebelarem contra mim, irei erradica-las e não poderá fazer nada. Após o crime que nos ajudou a cometer, quer o sangue desses inocentes em suas patas ou então, daquela que acolheu como filha?

\- Seu...! – ele rosna, sentindo muito ódio, assim como vergonha, por ter que se curvar a Acnologia.

\- Cavaleiros dragões como você têm honra... mas, depois de tudo, será que lhe resta alguma honra? – Acnologia pergunta com um sorriso frio como o próprio gelo, para depois se afastar dali.

Após alguns minutos, eles se afastam e meia hora depois, Erza surge e pergunta animada, após trazer armas com os seus poderes, depositando na frente do dragão:

\- Qual será o primeiro treinamento? Eu disse que ninguém podia se aproximar daqui e eles vão manter distância desse local. Quando não estiver coordenando, virei treinar com você.

Ela nota o dragão triste e pergunta, abraçando o focinho dele:

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- Só me lembrei de algumas coisas.

Ele olha para ela e para a torre em construção onde havia inúmeros inocentes que dependiam de seu silêncio para viverem, enquanto eram enganados por eles e questionava como seria visto este ato dele e se ele tinha alguma honra, ainda.

Nisso, olha para Erza e acreditava que talvez, transformá-la em dragon sayer para salvar a vida dela, pode ter sido um ato de redenção, embora que não sabia que destino ela teria, pois, podia se converter em uma ameaça, ainda mais se fosse adorada daquela forma. Ele precisava reverter a adoração que podia ser maléfica em tenra idade.

Ele abana a cabeça para os lados, para depois falar:

\- Eu estou bem, meu filhote.

Erza acredita e sorri, enquanto se preparava para o treino, sendo que estava ansiosa para começar.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, os gigantes estavam comentando sobre os últimos acontecimentos, quando avistam o "Deus das chamas sagradas" voltando.

Rapidamente, todos se curvam, enquanto ele pousava em cima das pedras cujas chamas dele haviam queimando por séculos sem apagar e fala:

\- Eu vou escolher um de vocês para treinar. Sou um dragão e irei escolher um dragon slayer para treinar.

Os gigantes se entreolham e um deles pergunta, respeitosamente:

\- O que é um dragon slayer, Deus do fogo sagrado?

Ele explica o que era e os gigantes ficam entusiasmados, para depois falar:

\- Me chamo Atlas Flame e escolho esse pequeno bebê. Quando essa fêmea crescer um pouco, irá ser transformada em dragon slayer.

Ele aponta para o bebê que ressonava tranquilamente na mão do gigante que a adotou.

\- O senhor escolheu a Flare-chan?

\- Sim.

\- É uma honra senhor... mas, não quero ficar longe dela.

\- Ela será treinada aqui, embora que terá que se ausentar por algumas semanas comigo. Eu tenho alguns compromissos.

\- Entendo... Muito obrigado pela piedade, Kami-sama do fogo sagrado, Atlas Flame.

Nisso, todos os outros organizam uma festa em homenagem ao dragão que assistia entediado, enquanto que eles organizavam tudo, fazendo- o suspirar cansado, pois, ele teria que esperar o bebê crescer para poder treiná-la.

Ao mesmo tempo, há milhares de quilômetros dali, a jovem Yukino, que estava escondida na floresta, ainda chorava em um pranto mudo, até que se alarma com som de passos e corre, se embrenhando ainda mais na mata, até que acaba se chocando contra uma jovem com roupas de artes marciais.


	6. Deliora

**Notas da Autora**

Yukino fica surpresa, quando...

Uma criança chamada Lyon, acaba encontrando...

Uma criança chamada Gray, acaba...

 **Capítulo 6 - Deliora**

A jovem guerreira de cabelos negros e olhos azuis usava roupas de artes marciais como haori e hakama, sendo que olhava com raiva para aqueles que perseguiam a criança, com a pequena notando que ela não era como os outros e que a olhava bondosamente, sendo possível ver chaves presas em uma corrente no laço que prendia as suas roupas. Duas eram douradas e uma era de cor escura e de formato estranho.

Yukino olha mais atentamente para a guerreira e nota que emanava poder e conhecimento, assim como força, apesar de ter a aparência de dezesseis anos. Fica tão entretida, admirando-a, que os homens que capturavam crianças e que eram mascarados se aproximam.

A pequena olha aterrorizada para eles e se esconde atrás da jovem, não entendo porque fez aquilo frente a uma estranha, acreditando que era o desespero e que sentia que ela não era como eles.

A mulher sustenta um olhar de raiva para os homens que falam, conforme se aproximavam de ambas:

\- Viemos levar essa fedelha! Mas, se está junto, podemos leva-la também. Certo, homens? Afinal, precisamos de alguma diversão. – o que parecia ser o líder fala ao grupo de homens atrás dele que concordam. - Parece deliciosa... É muito linda.

\- Entendo... – ela simplesmente fala e se aproxima deles, que se preparam para usar ataques mágicos.

\- Não se preocupe. Não queremos ferir seu corpo, ainda.

\- Eu me chamo Kireihoshi (綺麗星 - Bela estrela) e vocês irão se arrepender... - ela fala, enquanto os olhava como senão fossem nada.

De fato, eles eram apenas lixo perante ela.

Porém, se lembra de que tem que fazer algo antes e ao pensar nisso, as chaves começam a brilhar.

Uma semana depois, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em uma vila, uma vidente famosa na cidade, que usava cartas de tarou para fazer previsões, cai doente em meio a uma consulta de um cliente e os médicos fazem um diagnostico alarmante. Cornélia, a vidente, estava morrendo.

Naquele instante, a filha está ao lado de sua adorada mãe, sendo que havia chorado muito, até aceitar o destino da genitora.

Em um determinado momento, enquanto a filha dormia na cama ao seu lado, ela pega as cartas da filha, que havia dado de presente há alguns dias e fica estarrecida quando faz uma previsão em relação a sua cria:

\- Não basta falar... Isso é verdade? Oh! Céus!

Ela exclama ao ver o que as cartas mostravam, sabendo que a sua previsão era verdadeira.

Portanto, pega um papel e escreve uma carta, enquanto pensava no aumento do poder mágico de sua filha em uma noite, assim como notou que ela estava mais forte e que não se machucava facilmente quando tropeçava em algo, pois, corria animada até ela, com o seu cãozinho a tira colo, sempre que ela chegava em casa, após um dia de trabalho.

Conforme escrevia a carta, sabia que estava tomando a decisão certa e que deveria ter tomado essa decisão há anos atrás, senão tivesse deixado o seu ressentimento guiar as suas ações.

Afinal, não podia haver animosidade. Gildartz errou em se ausentar tanto, a seu ver, mas sabia que amaria a filha deles e que cuidaria dela. Estava na hora dele saber da filha e de ganhar as responsabilidades de um pai, junto com a alegria da paternidade.

Quando a filha dela acorda, a carta estava selada e a mãe dela fala ao entregar para a filha:

\- Vá para a guilda de seu pai, a Fairy tail e entregue ao mestre da Guilda essa carta. Entendeu Cana? Somente ele pode abrir.

\- Sim. Kaa-chan... mas, a senhora vai ficar bem, né?

Cana pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos, recebendo um sorriso maternal da mãe que afaga a cabeça dela, falando:

\- Sempre estarei com você meu bebê. Além disso, vai conhecer o seu pai.

\- Vou conhecer o tou-chan? - ela pergunta com um imenso sorriso.

\- Sim. Tanto para ele, quanto para você, será uma surpresa. Ele não sabe que nasceu, mas, vai amar você com certeza.

\- Será? Kaa-chan? - ela pergunta preocupada - Ele nunca me viu antes e a senhora nunca enviou uma foto minha para ele.

Ignorando a sensação de culpa que sentia, pois, havia descoberto a gestação, após ter se separado de Gildartz e ainda nutrindo ressentimento para com ele, deixou esses sentimentos ditarem os seus atos e o privou de conhecer a filha, ela fala:

\- Sim. Ele vai amar você, assim como eu a amo e peço desculpa por ter sido tão egoísta ao privá-la de um pai.

\- Tudo bem. O que importa é que melhore kaa-chan. - ela fala sorrindo.

\- Sim, meu bebê.

Ela a abraça e apoia o queixo na cabeça da filha, enquanto chorava, orando para que quando chegasse o momento, Cana fosse forte, já que por causa de sua animosidade e ressentimento para com Gildartz, a filha teria que lidar sozinha com a morte dela, sendo um fardo muito grande para os ombros pueris de sua amada filha, Cana.

Uma semana depois, há vários quilômetros dali, em um local com neve, onde tinha uma vila, um jovem chamado Lyon, estava brincando com os seus amigos e após alguns minutos, entra na sua casa, enquanto que os seus pais chegavam da pequena loja que tinham na vila.

Enquanto a criança ia ao sótão pegar alguns brinquedos antigos para brincar com os amigos no dia seguinte, ele ouve a sirene da vila e depois, um rugido ensurdecedor de gelar o sangue, para em seguida tudo ficar escuro.

Quando o garoto desperta, ele percebe que algumas vigas o salvaram, enquanto que permitiam a passagem dele, garantindo a vida dele ao protegê-lo dos entulhos.

Após se arrastar em direção à luz, inicialmente desorientado, fica em choque com o que vê, pois, a sua casa foi reduzida a um monte de entulhos.

Desesperado, ele tenta cavar, sendo algo infrutífero, enquanto chorava copiosamente.

Após várias horas, Lyon continuava, desesperadamente, revirando os entulhos, orando para que encontrasse os seus pais vivos, enquanto que não percebia a aproximação de homens cruéis que o olhavam com cobiça.

Como se algo o alertasse, ele olha para trás e fica apavorado com o olhar deles e apesar de não compreender os olhares por causa de sua mente infantil, não pôde deixar de sentir medo dos homens estranhos.

Antes que eles pudessem fazer mal a ele, o garoto ouve:

\- Ice-Make: Ice Geyser! (氷欠泉: アイスガイザー)

O menino vê os homens serem envolvidos em gelo que surgiu como um gêiser do solo, os prendendo e os matando instantaneamente, enquanto surgia uma mulher, juntamente com uma menina, que se aproximam dele.

A mulher fala:

\- Sou Ur, uma maga do gelo e essa é a minha filha, Urtear-chan. Ouvimos o rugido de Deliora.

\- Foi Deliora que matou os meus pais?! – ele exclama, chorando.

\- Sim. Lamento... Já tentamos fazer algo contra ele, mas, é um demônio poderoso.

Lyon vira o rosto, voltando a chorar, enquanto olhava a sua casa reduzida a entulhos.

\- Olha... Gostaria de ser meu discípulo? Eu estou treinando a minha filha.

\- Se eu treinar muito, eu poderei derrotar Deliora? – Lyon pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Apenas se conseguir se tornar um mago poderoso. Praticamente, um mago santo. Aí, terá uma chance. Mas, vai demorar anos.

Ela falou isso, pois, notou que ele precisava de alguma esperança para continuar vivendo, sendo visível pelo brilho nos olhos dele, enquanto que orava para que alguém derrotasse o demônio, antes que Lyon achasse que poderia enfrenta-lo.

O menino faz um enterro simbólico dos pais e depois, segue com Ur e a sua filha, sendo que no dia seguinte, a maga de gelo começaria o treinamento dele.

Dois meses depois, em uma vila dentre montanhas nevadas, uma mulher surge de uma casa, mais precisamente da batente e exclama para o seu filho que corria para se juntar aos amigos no centro da vila:

\- Gray! Não se atrase para o jantar!

Como era uma vila na neve, antes de deixar, o seu filho sair para brincar, verificou se o mesmo estava com uma roupa ideal para o frio.

\- Vamos escalar o velho celeiro! Não vamos demorar! – ele exclama antes de se despedir de sua amada mãe.

\- Já vai anoitecer!

\- Vou voltar antes do anoitecer!

Ele se despede, antes de se encontrar com os seus amigos que estavam no velho celeiro coberto de neve.

As horas passam e o jovem acaba se distraindo e não vê que a noite já caiu.

Então, um dos seus amigos percebe que anoiteceu, fala:

\- Tenho que ir para casa. Não quero ficar de castigo, de novo.

\- Já é de noite?! – Gray olha para o céu, estarrecido – Minha okaa-san vai me matar!

\- É melhor correr, amigo. Corra por sua vida. – o outro amigo, fala dentre risadas.

Então, todos saem dali rumo as suas casas o mais rápido que podiam, após se despedirem.

Porém, algo acontece e foi tão abrupto, que ele somente pôde ouvir um rugido e depois, um barulho ensurdecedor, assim como sentiu que era atirado no chão.

Confuso e aterrorizado, ele olha para o lado e vê um monstro imenso que se assemelhava a um que leu em um livro de fábulas.

Mesmo estarrecido, ele murmura:

\- Deliora...

Então, um segundo som ensurdecedor surge, sendo que era um rugido gutural e ele sente algo bater em sua nuca, fazendo tudo ficar escuro, enquanto ele mergulhava na inconsciência.

Após duas horas, ele desperta e percebe que foi um galho que caiu em sua nuca, enquanto ele estava de quatro e que onde estava, foi um dos poucos lugares onde não caiu nenhum entulho.

Ele se levanta e começa a chorar ao ver tudo destruído. A outrora vila pacífica fora reduzida a entulhos disformes. Era um cenário apocalíptico.

Gray escala e desvia, assim como corre até onde era a sua casa, enquanto chorava desesperado e rezava para que a sua mãe tivesse sobrevivido, enquanto que não sabia se o seu pai já havia voltado para casa.

Após algum tempo, ele chega e caí de joelhos, enquanto chorava, sendo que viu a sua casa destruída e o braço de sua mãe para fora do entulho.

Ele vai até a mão dela que está fria e a chama diversas vezes, sem obter qualquer resposta, sendo que depois chama o seu pai, sem obter qualquer resposta, também, sendo que não sabia se ele havia voltado ou não.

Longe dali, em uma montanha nevada, uma pequena dragoa alva e felpuda, se arrastava pela neve. Por ser uma yukiryuu, uma dragoa da neve, o ambiente era excelente para a sua espécie, enquanto que andava a esmo.

A pequena dragoa estava assustada, enquanto abria caminho na neve, sendo que estranhava o local, pois, sempre viveu em um palácio e confessava que era estranhava a ausência de muros e de outros dragões.

A pequena não percebe que um caçador a observava atentamente e quando ouve um som estranho, tenta se afastar, instintivamente, mas, cordas prendem as suas patas e em um piscar de olhos está presa. Ela só chegava à metade do joelho do estranho ser, sendo que sabia que não era um dragão, pois, o odor não era de um e os olhos eram malignos, fazendo-a chorar, copiosamente.

Afinal, era a segunda vez que via tais olhos em sua vida, sendo que tentar se debater, sentindo que as cordas lhe machucavam, pois, como era filhote, não tinha, ainda, a resistência da pele dos dragões mais velhos. Um filhote era vulnerável e o homem tomou o devido cuidado de selar o focinho dela.

O homem a joga em um veículo puxado por um animal estranho e parte dali, falando:

\- Vou conseguir muito dinheiro com você! É um filhote, mas, com certeza é um dragão! Um ser tão raro quanto você, dará uma pequena fortuna e conheço alguém que adoraria compra-la e que pagaria qualquer preço para ter um ser como você, já que coleciona raças exóticas.

Alguns dias depois, Gray, que procurava algumas coisas para comer, enquanto que chorava, ainda, acaba avistando alguém em uma espécie de carroça puxada por um animal estranho e como era uma criança, inocente, acreditou que era alguém que iria ajudar.

Acabou descobrindo tarde demais que era um caçador cruel e antes que pudesse fugir, tem as pernas presas por cordas, assim como os pulsos, com o homem amordaçando o garoto, para depois coloca-lo, ou melhor, jogá-lo, amarrado na carroça, enquanto a criança se debatia, tentando se soltar.

A criança chorava, enquanto o homem falava:

\- Vou vender também um jovem escravo. Sou muito sortudo! Primeiro, encontro um dragão e depois, uma criança! Sou mesmo sortudo.

Gray estranha a palavra dragão e observa um ser encolhido, preso igual a ele, chorando lágrimas peroladas, sendo que tremia e olhava aterrorizado para o homem, assim como, olhava receosamente para ele que fica fascinado ao ver um dragão de verdade, sendo que viu que era belo, com uma pelagem alva e olhos azuis como o céu, sendo que o símbolo de lua crescente azul na testa era interessante.

O pequeno filhote de dragão olha para ele e apesar de não saber que espécie era aquela, ela se sentia de certa forma, ligada ao ser menor. Era uma sensação estranha. Ela o observa atentamente, percebendo que não tinha medo dele e ao ver amarrado como ela, percebe que também estava sendo maltratado, assim como chorava como ela.

Uma voz cruel tira ambos de seus pensamentos:

\- Então, o fedelho gostou do dragão? Quem sabe, o senhor Gonzo Tarukane não o compre também? Pode ter a sorte de ficar próximo desse dragão. Ele gosta de seres exóticos e não tem nenhum problema em escravizar crianças. Reze para que ele não seja um pedófilo gay, caso venha compra-lo.

Então, ele gargalha malignamente, sendo que a mente pueril de Gray e de Yukihana, não sabia o que era pedófilo.

Longe dali, um homem andava pela neve, sendo visível em seus olhos a mais pura ira, conforme torcia os punhos, sendo que usava um casaco grosso com capuz por cima da roupa.


	7. Medo e ira

Notas da Autora

Gray e a filhote de dragão, acabam...

Surge alguém, que...

Capítulo 7 - Medo e ira

Algumas horas depois, Gray percebe que chegaram até um palácio na neve e após alguns guardas olharem dele para o dragão, consentem com a passagem do caçador.

A carruagem balança por mais alguns minutos, até que ele abre a porta atrás da carruagem fechada e faz o garoto ficar de pé, soltando os tornozelos dele, enquanto o mantinha preso nos pulsos.

Gray tenta chutá-lo, mas, o homem dá um tapa nele, o jogando violentamente contra o chão, alarmando a pequena filhote de dragão, que é puxada violentamente para fora, fazendo-a cair, com ela notando o olhar de raiva do menor para o maior, pelo que aconteceu a ela.

Ele puxa ambos até uma grande sala aquecida, após passarem por corredores, com todos olhando com visível surpresa o dragão, para depois olharem com pena para Gray.

Eles chegam em uma sala aquecida, onde um homem gordo com terno roxo fumava um charuto, servido pelo mordomo, que tinha os mesmos olhos cruéis de seu patrão, que fala:

\- Vejo que os meus homens não estavam mentindo! É mesmo um dragão! E melhor ainda, um filhote. Posso aterrorizá-lo quando filhote para se tonar submisso e obediente quando crescer. Percebo que trouxe uma criança escrava também.

\- Sim. Eu tenho um preço por esse animal exótico. Como o senhor sabe, dragões são criaturas fantásticas e não existe nenhum voando por aí. Esse animal é o mais exótico que existe e o seu preço acompanha a extrema raridade.

Nisso, eles começam a discutir o preço, até que o caçador aceita a proposta final de Gonzo Tarukane e entrega o dragão, sendo que Gonzo fala, olhando para o garoto:

\- Preciso de um escravo para cuidar desse dragão. Esse garoto viria a calhar. Quanto quer por ele?

Ele fala o valor e ele aceita pagar.

Então, o caçador fala:

\- Acredito que seja virgem.

\- Por acaso acha que eu sou gay? Se fosse uma menina, eu poderia provar. Mas, é um menino. Quer me ofender?!

\- Não, lamento senhor.

\- Venha. Vamos ao escritório para eu pagar o que devo. Homens. - ele olha para um grupo de homens que estavam na sala, de prontidão - Leve esse dragão para a melhor cela. Parece ser da neve, portanto, promovam um ambiente "acolhedor".

Ele fala o final em tom irônico, com todos rindo malignamente, sendo que Gray fica irado com eles, com a dragoa percebendo que ficava bravo por ela.

\- Vejo que esse moleque tem que aprender a ser um escravo. Arranjem roupas mais simples e apliquem uma punição nesse moleque. Nenhum escravo deve olhar com raiva para o seu dono.

Yukihana fica aterrorizada ao vê-los batendo no garoto, que é surrado por vários adultos. A dragoa tenta interceder, mas, está presa.

\- Vejam! O dragão se afeiçoou a ele. Gonzou-sama vai adorar saber disso.

Após a surra, Gray está inconsciente no chão, enquanto puxavam a dragoa até o subsolo, sendo que ela passa por celas onde vê vários monstros e seres estranhos, presos, sendo que alguns de aparência mais feroz são torturados por homens usando magia.

Eles a jogam numa cela e prendem as patas, a cauda, as asas, as esticando e depois as mandíbulas com algemas, sendo que havia espaço para abrir parcialmente a mandíbula. Os membros dela são esticados, inclusive a cauda, enquanto que ascendem tochas em suportes, fazendo um calor intenso surgir em torno dela, que sente-se fraca com o calor que era gerado. Para uma yukiryuu, o fogo era horrível e ela estava assustada com as chamas.

\- Por você ter lutado contra nós, não a deixando prender, vamos chicotear você duas vezes... Não que acredito que entende o que falo. Afinal, é apenas uma besta.

Ele pega um chicote em chamas e a chicoteia duas vezes, com ela rugindo de dor, abafado, conforme o chicote queimava um pedaço da pele dela, provocando sucos, sendo que ela começa a chorar, por não compreender o que aconteceu e pela dor lacerante em suas costas.

\- Vejo que vocês começaram a diversão sem mim. - Gonzo Tarukane chega com um sorriso maligno - Estava ansioso para ver a minha nova aquisição, que de longe, é a mais magnífica que possuo.

Yukihana vê, aterrorizada, o chicote de chamas, sendo passado para a mão do homem gordo, cujo olhar e sorriso maligno a aterrorizavam mais do que tudo.

\- Vamos ver se entende a linguagem humana... vire a cabeça para o outro lado. - ele aponta.

Ela fica confusa e o chicote desce nela, cortando e queimando a sua pelagem alva, agora tingida na cor rubra, assim como havia pelos queimados.

\- Para cada desobediência, levará uma chicotada. O que acha de começarmos de novo? – ele fala com um sorriso cruel, aterrorizando o filhote - Vire a cabeça para o outro lado.

Quando ele ergue o chicote, ela vira a cabeça com um pouco de dificuldade, enquanto tremia, passando a temer o objeto na mão dele.

\- Vejam! Ele entende a linguagem humana e está aterrorizada. Excelente!

Ele repete mais ordens e quando ela se atrapalhava, sentia o chicote de chamas em sua pele, até que o olhar dela fica vazio, após várias vezes.

\- Ele já teve o suficiente. Vamos.

Ela está olhando para um ponto qualquer, enquanto chorava em um pranto mudo, sentindo dores lacerantes nas costas, sendo que não compreendia o motivo de a ferirem tanto, até que houve o barulho da porta sendo aberta e tenta se encolher, enquanto tremia aterrorizada, chorando copiosamente.

Gray surge usando apenas uma bermuda rota, sendo que trazia uma pequena bacia de neve. A dragoa o reconhece e relaxa um pouco, até que enxerga lágrimas nos olhos dele que corre até ela, que se assusta em um primeiro momento, para depois sentir o toque gentil na pele dela, sendo que a mão dele tremia ao ver os ferimentos.

\- Que horror! Como puderam!

Ela sente cheiro de sangue que não é dela e vê as costas dele com vergões, sendo que havia hematomas e cortes. Bandagens envolviam os ferimentos. Gray percebe o olhar da dragoa e fala:

\- Eu também fui punido, Me chamam de escravo rebelde. Você não foi somente ferida. Foi queimada também. Vou jogar um pouco de gelo em cima. Eu trouxe neve para você comer. Eu fui designado para cuidar de você. Minhas preces foram atendidas.

Ele coloca gelo em cima dos ferimentos, notando que eles estavam sendo curados, sendo que percebe que ela se recusava a comer. Ele tenta fazê-la comer e nada.

\- Não posso culpa-la... Por que comeria depois de tudo? Talvez, seja a única fuga que possamos ter. A fuga da morte. Estamos abaixo da superfície e não há nenhuma chance de fugimos.

Ele a afaga na cabeça, sendo que o afago dele a fazia se sentir bem, até que a dragoa ouve uma voz doce e gentil em sua mente, em forma de sussurro:

 _"Confie nele..."._

Ela estranha, mas, sente que deveria seguir a voz e consente, decidindo aproveitar o carinho gentil, sendo que ele pergunta:

\- Qual o seu nome? Sabe falar?

\- Sim. – ela fala timidamente.

\- Meu nome é Gray Fullbuster e você?

\- Não lembro... Era Yuki alguma coisa.

\- Yukiko Tsukishiro. O que acha desse nome?

\- É lindo... gostei. - ela fala timidamente.

Ele volta a afaga-la, até que a porta é aberta, com Gonzo Tarukane surgindo, sendo que sorria malignamente, para depois falar:

\- Vejo que o meu dragão não quer comer... Isso é complicado. Afinal, o quero vivo para mostrar ao mundo que tenho um dragão para mim. O que é um dragon slayer, se posso ter um dragão?

Ele se aproxima e fala:

\- Sei que entende a linguagem humana e percebemos pela câmera de segurança que tem afeição por ele. Portanto, quando você não comer, ele será punido. Faz cinco minutos que a comida entrou e você não comeu. Serão cinco chibatadas no escravo por isso e mais uma por minuto que se recuse a comer.

\- Não coma! - Gray exclama.

\- Cale-se escravo! - ele dá um tapa no rosto dele, o jogando no chão.

Dois homens prendem cada braço dele e o mordomo desce cinco chicotadas nas costas já feridas de Gray, que cerra a boca para não gritar, controlando o choro, para não dar esse prazer a eles.

\- Vejo que quer ser durão, fedelho... Bem, e aí? Vai cooperar? - Gonzo Tarukane pergunta a dragoa - Quem dera que pudesse falar.

O garoto faz não com a cabeça discretamente, quando percebe que ela ia falar.

Yukiko está chorando agoniada ao ver a punição dele e acaba comendo, com eles soltando o garoto, que fica desesperado ao vê-la comer, indicando que com isso ela continuaria no inferno.

\- Por ter me feito sair do escritório confortável, irá receber duas chicotadas com fogo.

Ela fica aterrorizada e tenta se encolher, enquanto o homem desce o chicote pessoalmente nela, sendo que está embebido em chamas, cortando a pele e queimando ao mesmo tempo.

Rindo malignamente, ele sai dali, com os homens dele levando o garoto embora, enquanto a dragoa chorava pela dor, pelo desespero e pela solidão.

Alguns dias se passam com punições, enquanto que Gray se revoltava cada vez mais, quando ia tratar dela uma vez por dia e via o estrago que faziam nela. O gelo cicatrizava, mas, como batiam no mesmo local, havia marcas rosadas de chicotadas gravada na pele dela, que já não chorava mais.

Longe dali, o caçador cantarolava feliz pelo dinheiro que conseguiu, até que encontra um homem que fica no seu caminho.

Ele sai da carroça e começa a concentrar magia, falando:

\- Melhor sair da minha frente, seu mendigo. Não tenho nada para você.

\- Eu vou perguntar algo e senão gostar da resposta, eu irei quebrar um membro seu, lentamente.

\- Vou lhe ensinar a respeitar os superiores, seu desgraçado! – o caçador exclama.

Sons de dor e gritos são ouvidos por toda a floresta, oriundo de apenas uma única voz que clamava por piedade, sendo que após várias horas, somente restava um corpo disforme na neve rubra.

Após alguns dias, Gray consegue planejar a fuga deles e acessa o controle das celas, deixando no manual, sem ninguém ver, sendo que não percebeu que os guardas desconfiaram da posição do botão e passaram a deixar ele executar o seu plano, para que o pegassem em fragrante.

Na cela dela, ele entra com neve e gelo, dando para ela comer, enquanto soltava as algemas, pois, as travas automáticas haviam sido desabilitadas. Ela fica preocupada, mas, o ajuda.

Porém, a porta é aberta e Gonzo está irado, sendo que exclama:

\- Então, quer roubar o que me pertence?! Seu ladrãozinho ordinário! Dessa vez será mais do que uma simples surra. Homens! - ele olha pra um grupo de magos - Controlem esse dragão com magias de fogo.

Eles começam a lançar magias de fogo em Yukiko que recua contra a parede, sendo que Gray começa a ser surrado violentamente, com ela assistindo horrorizada, enquanto chorava copiosamente.

No lado de fora, a mesma carruagem aparece, conduzida por um homem e os guardas falam, sem olhar ele:

\- O chefe está ocupado e vejo que não trouxe nada para vender.

\- E quem disse que estou vendendo?

Ele sai da carroça, matando os guardas, rapidamente, para depois fazer o animal correr em uma única direção.

Os outros guardas surgem, sendo magos e o homem fala, com uma marca em seu antebraço:

\- Demon Slayer. Demon Force

\- Demon Slayer?!- um dos guardas exclama, aterrorizado.

Em poucos minutos, ele rende toda a parte de cima do castelo, matando todos, ao congelá-los, instantaneamente.

No subsolo, o som de explosões é ouvido e eles param de bater em Gray, que está gravemente ferido, sendo que Gonzo olha assustado para cima e manda alguns homens para ver o que acontecia.

Então, eles ouvem outros sons e quando um deles abre a porta, vê as várias feras e monstros fugindo das celas que foram abertas, automaticamente. Eles saem da cela, com Gonzo sendo protegido pelos guardas.

Apavorada, Yukiko pega Gray e o coloca em suas costas, feridas, o arrastando para fora dali, estranhando o fato de que nenhuma fera avançava neles, enquanto ela saia em direção a luz, acabando por rolar na neve ao chegar em um declive acentuado.

Eles rolam, até que se chocam contra uma árvore, para depois a árvore tombar, com eles caindo em um precipício, com ela sabendo que ele não sobreviveria.

Então, Yukiko parece entrar em transe e recita algumas palavras, enquanto vários círculos mágicos surgiam em Gray, cujo corpo brilhava, se tornando de um dragão, com escamas como pele, ossos, pulmões e demais órgãos. Inconscientemente, ela havia o transformado em um yukiryuu dragon slayer (dragon slayer do dragão da neve).

O corpo dele foi totalmente curado e ele ganhou a resistência de um dragão.

Portanto, quando caiu, não se machucou.

Porém, por ela usar tal magia, avançada demais para o corpo de um filhote, Yukiko acabou inconsciente, sendo que Gray estava inconsciente também.

Silver se aproxima deles e fica aliviado ao vê-los vivos, sendo que ao encostar no seu filho, percebe o que ocorreu e fala:

\- Foi melhor assim, meu filho. Eu adoraria ficar com você, mas, sou indigno até de chama-lo de meu filho. Agora que é um dragon slayer, pode se defender sozinho, ainda mais com uma dragoa junto de você. Acredito que seja uma fêmea. Adeus, meu filho. Ainda vai demorar, para nos reencontrarmos.

Ele fica por perto para protegê-lo das feras de Gonzou, até que é seguro deixá-los, pois, precisa voltar ao castelo parcialmente destruído, uma vez que prendeu algumas pessoas com o seu gelo, para que não escapassem.

No castelo parcialmente destruído, Gonzo Tarukane está preso, junto com os seus capangas e enquanto amaldiçoava quem o prendeu, o mesmo surge com uma face sombria, falando:

\- Sou Silver. Sou um Demon Slayer. Portanto, acham que simples humanos podem me deter?

\- Demon Slayer?! Caçador de demônios?! - Gonzo Tarukane repete, aterrorizado.

O mesmo abre um portão de gelo e entra, estalando os ombros, enquanto falava malignamente:

\- Vocês irão conhecer um verdadeiro demônio.

\- Eu pago quanto quiser. Me fale o seu preço! - Gonzou exclama aterrorizado - Apenas me poupe.

\- Você pisou em meu orgulho. Saiba que dinheiro não pode comprar tudo, seu porco canalha.

\- Como assim, pisei em _"seu orgulho_ "? Nunca o vi na vida.

\- Meu orgulho foi o meu filho, Gray Fullbuster. Você pisou nele e não obstante, maltratou um pequeno filhote indefeso, assim como cometeu atos atrozes e perversos com seres indefesos, além de maltratar inocentes. Quis agir como um demônio? Irá ficar em frente a um demônio verdadeiro!

Nisso, segue-se torturas lacerantes, com ele fazendo questão de prolongar o máximo possível às torturas, dentro de uma redoma de gelo, para que ninguém ouvisse os gritos.


	8. Profecia

**Notas da Autora**

Após despertarem, Gray decide...

Yukiko descobre que...

 **Capítulo 8 - Profecia**

Longe dali, Gray acorda e percebe que Yukiko ainda está inconsciente, enquanto olhava para o alto, para a queda absurda que tiveram, se surpreendendo por estar vivo e bem, sendo que antes havia sido surrado quase até a morte e sobreviveu a uma queda imensa.

Ele fica surpreso ao ver a carroça do caçador e depois fica alarmado, olhando para os lados, até notar que o caçador não estava por perto e ao ver, ao longe, uma fera de Gonzo correndo, solta, acredita que o caçador foi atacado por um e morreu.

Gray também percebeu que está mais forte do que antes.

Portanto, consegue colocar a dragoa inconsciente na carroça, para depois sair dali, sendo que colhe neve das folhas, armazenando na carroça para quando ela acordasse. Ele pega um pouco de neve e come, pois, estava faminto e estranhou o fato que parecia que ele estava comendo comida de verdade e que também achou o gosto da neve, maravilhoso.

Algumas horas depois, ela acorda e inicialmente fica alarmada ao ver que estava em uma carroça, até que ouve uma voz conhecida:

\- Já acordou, Yukiko-chan? Fico feliz em ver que acordou. Eu peguei neve para que possa comer.

A dragoa se levanta e vai até o garoto, o abraçando, para depois esfregar a bochecha nele, com ele retribuindo, até que comenta:

\- Sobrevivemos a uma queda fatal. Eu notei que estou diferente. Eu tenho dentes afiados na boca e minhas unhas parecem afiadas, além de adorar o gosto de neve. Também me sinto mais forte e resistente. Eu olhei em um pequeno espelho e notei que meus olhos estão azuis.

Enquanto ele falava, uma voz na mente da dragoa explicava o que aconteceu, enquanto que pedia para manter em segredo o fato que havia alguém que falava com ela.

Yukiko aceita.

" _O seu nome é lindo. Com certeza, eu usaria esse nome na minha cria"._

\- Tudo bem? - Gray pergunta preocupado, vendo a dragoa ficar corada e coloca a mão na testa dela.

Yukiko cora com o toque, não entendo porque estava sentido o calor nas bochechas, até que fala:

\- Eu estou bem. Apenas me senti estranha com o seu toque.

\- Você tem pais?

\- Não me lembro. Na verdade, não me lembro de quase nada. Lembro-me de muros e um local cercado. Outros dragões me chamavam por um nome, que não me recordo. Na verdade, essas lembranças estão embaralhadas.

\- Por falar em outros, porque eu estou diferente?

\- No desespero para salvá-lo, eu meio que em transe, o transformei em dragon slayer.

\- O que é um dragon slayer?

\- É alguém que se torna um dragão, podendo usar as habilidades do dragão que lhe concedeu o poder. Você ganhou escamas, ossos, órgãos, pulmões, presas e garras de dragão, além de poder se alimentar do elemento que domina, no caso gelo ou neve, recobrando assim os seus poderes e curando qualquer ferimento que tenha adquirido em uma luta, assim como terá a capacidade de se transformar em um dragão, após muito treino. Não é fácil se transformar em um dragão. - ela fala se lembrando das palavras que a voz usou para explicar o que era um dragon slayer, assim como falou que iria ajudá-la no treinamento dela e dele.

\- Nossa... Eu tenho o poder de um dragão? E poderei me transformar em um, se treinar? – Gray pergunta entusiasmado - Será demais!

\- Sim.

\- Tenho que treinar, né?

\- Sim. Nós precisamos treinar. Eu preciso aprender a lutar também. - ela fala timidamente, com um sorriso gentil nas mandíbulas.

Então, quando a carroça se choca em uma pedra, eles ouvem um tilintar e Yukiko vai investigar, sendo que volta com uma bolsa imensa e abre, mostrando ao Gray, que fica maravilhado ao ver o dinheiro e várias joias.

\- Isso é muito dinheiro!

\- O que é dinheiro?

Ele explica o que era e a dragoa fala:

-Bem, para mim é bastante e há outros sacos como esse lá atrás.

\- Temos uma pequena fortuna! Posso comprar roupas novas!

Nisso, ele olha para a coleira em seu pescoço e coloca a mão, falando:

\- Queria me livrar dessa coleira de metal.

A voz gentil surge da mente de Yukiko, explicando o procedimento, até que a pequena fala:

\- Posso soprar levemente para criar gelo de um dos meus pulmões para quebrar, no caso, o do gelo branco.

\- Um dos pulmões?

\- Eu tenho dois pares de pulmões. Cada par, de pulmão, tem um tipo de gelo diferente. Também poderei, com bastante treino, criar nevascas. Eu acho que um pequeno sopro resolve esse problema.

\- Pode tentar. Eu confio em você. - ele fala sorrindo, fazendo-a corar.

Ela se concentra e após três tentativas, consegue acessar o pulmão de neve branca e o pequeno sopro, congela a coleira de metal da criança que o quebra com as mãos ao concentrar a sua força.

Ambos ficaram vários dias passeando, alimentando a criatura que puxava a carroça, assim como pararam para treinarem, sendo que ambos já dominavam o houkou e naquele momento, estavam treinando um golpe com garras, usando uma pedra.

Eles se alimentavam de neve, sendo que Gray congelava peixes para ela comer, sendo que a dragoa fazia o mesmo, assim como comiam animais.

Claro que havia um pequeno problema. Yukiko tinha pena em matar algo fofo. Ou seja, ela não conseguia caçar animais pequenos ou fofos. Já, Gray, manipulando lanças de gelo, conseguia abater animais com essa lança, evitando pegar lebres e outros animais "fofos", pois, a última vez que matou um, ela ficou deprimida e adorava vê-la sorrir, sendo visível pelas mandíbulas.

Alguns dias depois, após dominar a habilidade de criar seres de gelo que se mexiam, como Yukiko fazia, Gray acordou com alguém o abraçando. Uma criança menor que ele, só que nua, fazendo o menino corar, assim como gritar, despertando a menina que gruda nele, assustada, olhando para os lados e depois para ele.

Ele vê os cabelos alvos, o símbolo de estrela azul na testa, assim como os olhos azuis, a reconhecendo e pergunta:

\- Yukiko-chan?

\- Sim. Tem alguém malvado por perto? – ela pergunta o final, preocupada, o abraçando.

\- Não.

\- Então, por que gritou?

\- Porque você está nua.

\- E qual o problema? – ela pergunta inclinando a cabeça para o lado, com curiosidade no rosto. – Eu dominei tarde da noite essa magia e estava tão cansada, que eu adormeci junto de você.

Ele olha para ela, confuso, para depois falar, forçando a memória:

\- Vi uma vez minha mãe gritar, quando um dos nossos vizinhos saiu para fora, se esquecendo de por uma calça. Ele saiu só de cueca e quando perguntei a minha mãe, ela falou que gritou, pois ele estava quase pelado.

\- Que estranho...

Então, se lembra de que ela estava nua e rapidamente, corado, a cobre com um lençol, com ela estranhando, até que ele fala:

\- Fique com o lençol ate chegarmos a uma vila. Eu vou comprar roupa, urgentemente, para você.

\- Sim... Mas, porque preciso me cobrir? Você está só com uma bermuda.

\- Não tive tempo de comprar uma roupa, ainda. Já, você não pode andar nua, pois, é um corpo feminino. Nem se fosse um menino poderia.

\- Por que não pode?

\- Hã... - eles se entreolham e ele fala confuso - Não sei. Okaa-san sempre disse que não podia andar nu.

\- Isso é tão estranho... mas, senão não pode, não pode. Vou ficar embrulhada no lençol.

\- Ótimo. Fique coberta.

\- Sim. - ela dá o seu típico sorriso doce que Gray tanto adorava.

Eles chegam até uma vila, sendo que antes, Yukiko tinha medo dos outros humanos ao descobrir o que eram, até que encontraram homens e mulheres boas, fazendo a pequena perceber que havia seres bons e ruins em qualquer espécie.

Eles nunca deixavam a carroça sozinha. Um deles sempre ficava na carroça, defendendo o dinheiro. O último ladrão que tentou assalta-los foi revestido por um gelo de cor azul. Ela havia explicado que era o gelo da vida. Ou seja, era um gelo que não matava. O gelo branco matava, pois feria. O azul não.

De fato, após eles se afastarem, o ladrão é liberado do gelo, sendo que é capturado pelos Rune Knights, que o avistam segundos depois que ele foi liberado e o menino notou que ele estava vivo e parecia desorientado, com a pequena explicando que a pessoa perdia a noção do tempo no gelo azul e era normal haver alguma desorientação, passageira, sendo que não se lembrariam do que aconteceu, causando uma amnésia retrógada.

Gray pegou um pedaço de gelo azul afiado e descobriu que não cortava nada. Testou em peixes e não foi feito um único corte. Inclusive, o gelo curou um corte do peixe quando passou em cima.

A voz gentil na mente dela vinha dando aulas para que ela compreendesse o que eram os seus poderes, auxiliando-a e por isso, ela sempre descobria algo novo.

A voz falou a ele que o gelo azul podia curar inclusive doenças, mesmo terminais, sendo que nenhum dragão podia destruir o gelo azul caso envolvesse alguém. Parecia que o gelo pertencia a uma dimensão própria, sendo que usava as palavras da voz em sua mente, enquanto que Yukiko não havia compreendido por completo, essa parte, sendo que a voz prometeu dar uma nova aula para ela.

Então, a voz fala, enquanto ela olhava para Gray que dirigia a carruagem.

" _Há uma profecia contada entre os yukiryuus, os dragões da neve, desde tempos imemoráveis, que se perdeu quando o clã foi exterminado. Eu quero que você ouça. Quando eu pedir para contar a mais pessoas e dragões que eu autorizar, deverá falar que surgiu na sua mente."_

" _Sim. O que é uma profecia?"_

Nisso, a voz sempre gentil explica para ela, que compreende, para depois falar a lenda transmitida oralmente entre os sacerdotes e sacerdotisas dragões da neve:

" _Arqui-inimigos opostos, desde o princípio do tempo e da existência, irão se harmonizar, aniquilando o principio do fim. Regras podem ser quebradas. A gota do amor curará as sombras da dor e do desespero. O tempo é mutável. O fim é o início da vida. A vida e a morte irão andar juntas"._

O filhote fica surpreso, assim como feliz ao saber de uma profecia extinta.

Então, a carruagem para, a tirando de seus pensamentos, quando chegam em uma vila.

Após Gray acenar para ela, se despedindo, ele vai até uma loja de roupas, sendo que pegou algum dinheiro, enquanto Yukiko ficava atenta a qualquer som ou movimento estranho para com a carroça.

Na loja de roupa, Gray está escolhendo uma roupa para ele, sendo que usava uma espécie de capa com um pedaço de lençol.

Ao olhar as roupas dele, o vendedor pensou em tira-lo da loja, até que Gray fez as moedas em um saco tilintarem, enquanto sorria de lado, vendo o vendedor fazendo mesuras a ele, enquanto se mostrava extremamente prestativo, sendo o oposto de instantes atrás.

A criança havia escolhido além das roupas, calçados, sendo que escolheu, também, vestidos e outras roupas femininas colocando em cestas, com o lojista ficando maravilhado, pois, ele comprava sem ver o preço. Também comprou calçados para ela.

Uma voz feminina chama a atenção dele:

\- É um pequeno homem! Que fofo! Parece gente grande fazendo compras.

Ele vira e olha uma mulher de cabelos negros e curtos.

\- Kaa-chan! Eu escolhi a roupa! O Lyon também!

Uma menina exclama surgindo atrás da mulher, olhando para a genitora.

\- Separem para nós passamos no caixa. - ela fala, olhando para trás. - Eu tenho que ir. Me chamo Ur.

Ela fala o final olhando para ele, que fala:

\- Eu me chamo Gray Fullbuster, prazer.

\- O prazer é meu. – ela dá as mãos e ele a cumprimenta – Desculpe meu entusiasmo. É que eu acho fofo quando vejo crianças agindo como adultos. Vocês ficam tão fofinhos, pois, parecem gente grande.

\- Kaa-chan! – a menina exclama.

\- Sensei! Eu já escolhi! – era a voz de um garoto de cabelos alvos curtos, que surgia atrás da menina, olhando com admiração para Ur.

A mulher suspira e fala:

\- Eu tenho que ir. Prometi leva-los a um parque de diversões que tem na cidade. Também tem um circo. Você pode pedir para os seus pais levarem você e aquela menininha fofa da carruagem. É a sua irmãzinha?

\- Sim. É a minha imouto. Meu pai está na fazenda. Mas, vou falar para ele do parque de diversões e do circo. Muito obrigado por falar.

\- Por nada. Qual o nome da sua irmã?

\- Ela se chama Yukiko Tsukishiro.

\- O nome é tão fofo quanto ela! Adeus, Gray.

Nisso, ela vai em direção a sua filha e Lyon, deixando Gray, que volta a escolher as roupas, enquanto imaginava ao quanto Yukiko iria se divertir em um parque de diversões e no circo, já que ele foi uma vez e adorou.


	9. Trauma

**Notas da Autora**

Yukino descobre que Kireihoshi...

Gray decide levar Yukiko a um...

 **Capítulo 9 - Trauma**

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, Yukino estava em uma campina, sendo que antes de começar a meditar, para depois começar os exercícios, pois, era treinada tanto nas artes marciais tanto quanto para dominar as habilidades de um dragão, sendo que já dominou o rugido e o golpe de asas cortantes, olha a guerreira a sua frente que lhe salvou, ou melhor, dragoa, que agora era a sua kaa-chan, enquanto se recordava dos eventos de dois meses atrás, quando estava sendo perseguida e que havia se escondido atrás de Kireihoshi, na ânsia que ela a salvasse.

Naquela noite, ela revelou a sua forma verdadeira, com ela se lembrando, com exatidão, o que ocorreu.

O corpo da jovem guerreira começou a brilhar e sobre o olhar atônito de todos os seu corpo ficou maior e ganhou asas, assim como um pescoço comprido e quando o brilho dispersou, revelou um dragão negro imenso, sendo que parecia haver pequenas estrelas em suas asas, além de ter uma espécie de crina feita de pura magia, percorrendo o pescoço, na parte de cima, o dorso e a cauda.

\- É um dragão! – um dos homens exclama, aterrorizado, gaguejando.

Os demais ficam apavorados, sendo que muitos defecam e urinam, quando ela ruge levemente, mostrando as suas presas afiadas e pontiagudas, sendo que depois sorria malignamente.

Eles tentam fugir, quando a dragoa invoca uma barreira feita de estrelas que o impediam de se afastar e ela fala:

\- Para a sorte de vocês, eu não me alimento de humanos e não tenho interesse em torturar os fracos.

Nisso, ela usa o seu houkou, os eliminando com um único golpe, sem deixar qualquer vestígio da existência deles, sobre o olhar surpreso de Yukino, sendo que a barreira dela impediu que ela destruísse as árvores do entorno.

Afinal, ela não achava justo destruir a natureza e, além disso, ao olhar a floresta, o rosto gentil de uma mulher lhe veio a mente e ela sorriu com um sorriso saudoso.

Depois, ela volta a sua cabeça para a criança, inicialmente preocupada que ela estivesse com medo, para depois ficar aliviada ao ver que a criança exibia um imenso sorriso e correu para tocá-la, sendo visível nos olhos da mesma, o fascínio e admiração.

Yukino pergunta, timidamente:

\- É mesmo um dragão?

\- Sim. Sou uma dragoa. Fico feliz em saber que não está com medo de mim.

\- Não... os homens eram malvados. Você me salvou.

Nisso, a pequena se lembra de algo e pede, com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- Por favor, salve a minha nee-san.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos.

A dragoa deita o corpo e convida a pequena a subir, sendo que a mesma sobe, percebendo que a espécie de crina era quente e confortável.

Então, a dragoa fala:

\- Se segure. Vamos voar.

Yukino fica com os olhinhos brilhantes ao ver o chão, enquanto voava, se agarrando a dragoa, até que fala:

\- Eu me chamo Yukino Agria, senhora dragoa.

O dragão ri levemente e fala:

\- Não precisa me chamar de senhora. Chame-me de Kireihoshi.

\- Tá. – ela fala com um sorriso, arrancando um olhar terno da dragoa.

Após alguns minutos, ela pousa na vila, que está reduzida a cinzas e escombros, sendo que a dragoa segue a criança que percorre a vila, enquanto Kireihoshi exibia um olhar de pena para com a pequena, que gritava o nome de sua irmã e amigos.

Após uma hora, Yukino fica cabisbaixa e chora, sendo que a dragoa a puxa para um abraço, para confortá-la, enquanto passava gentilmente a mão na cabeça da pequena.

Após alguns minutos, a criança se acalma e a dragoa fala:

\- Um dia, vocês irão se reencontrar. Tenha fé. Não perca a esperança.

A pequena consente com a cabeça e a dragoa oferece as suas costas para ela subir, sendo que em seguida alça voo e no ar, fala:

\- Eu gostaria de adotá-la como filha... Sabe... eu já tive uma filha igual a você. Eu chamo de destino, o fato que ganhei uma nova vida e que pude encontrar alguém que lembrava a minha filha.

\- Não sabia que tinha tido uma filha.

\- Sim... Há mais de quatrocentos anos atrás. Na época, os dragões dominavam esse mundo. O nome que possuo é de origem humana.

\- Por que humano?

\- Eu era uma dragoa órfã. Meus pais e irmãos foram mortos. Somente eu sobrevivi. Acabei caindo em um precipício. Uma humana com um coração nobre e gentil me encontrou e cuidou de mim, como se fosse uma filha, mesmo após, tudo o que sofreu nas mãos dos dragões.

\- Como assim?

\- Naquela época, os dragões viam os humanos, como comida e matavam inúmeros humanos. Claro, havia dragões bons que protegiam os humanos e eram contra se alimentar deles. Não sei que tipo de dragões os meus pais eram. Eu era um pequeno filhote, na época. Essa mulher teve amigos e até familiares devorados por dragões e pela lógica do ódio, deveria se vingar em mim. Mas, não. Me criou, dando amor e carinho. Quando perguntei de sua família ao ver várias fotos, ela me contou a sua história e disse que não era justo condenar um filhote inocente pelos atos de outros dragões e que havia dragões bons entre os ruins, assim como havia humanos bons e ruins. Inclusive, ela achava pior os humanos perversos, pois, faziam atos atrozes com a sua própria espécie, assim como matava, ao contrário dos dragões, que pertenciam a outra raça.

\- Nossa...

\- Sim. Ela se chamava Hanako. Amou-me como a filha que nunca teve e me criou escondida dos outros humanos, pois, tinha medo que fizessem algo contra mim. Com o tempo, dominei a magia para assumir a forma humana. Quando os pais morrem, eles podem deixar uma magia latente nas crias, para elas saberem as técnicas que podem usar e conforme crescem, se lembram, sendo que só tem que treinar. Eu sei artes marciais também, pois, ela era uma artista marcial e tinha um doujo. Ela vivia sozinha, pois, nunca pôde ter um filho, por ter nascido estéril. Eu sou o mais próximo de uma filha que ela teve. Ela me deu esse nome, que uso até hoje. Após ser acolhida, defendi a vila de inúmeros dragões, sendo que as pessoas não sabiam que eu era um dragão. Afinal, elas temiam dragões e eu era um. Inclusive, eu fingia que envelhecia com a minha magia, para não desconfiarem, embora Hanako era uma maga e, portanto, pela lógica, eu seria uma maga, também e os magos mais experientes e poderosos, podem retardar o envelhecimento. Mesmo assim, não quis arriscar. Ela usava a magia para potencializar o poder dos golpes e desenvolveu golpes usando magia.

\- Mas, você não era como os outros.

\- Sim. Mas, para um humano aterrorizado, que vive constantemente ameaçado por dragão, com medo de virar a próxima refeição de um, esse fato não é relevante. Eu sou uma dragoa e só isso, já bastaria para fazerem algo contra mim. Com o tempo, passei a viver na vila. Então, um dia, uma guerra entre dragões aconteceu. Os que defendiam os humanos, falando que os dragões podiam viver em harmonia com os humanos e o grupo que queria manter os humanos, como comida. Para ajuda-los, eu treinei uma criança órfã que apareceu no doujo. Ela era como você. A adotei como filha e usei a técnica de dragon Slayer nela. Minha mãe, Hanako, ainda era viva, mas, idosa e a minha filha se tornou a sua neta. Porém, no final da guerra, surgiu um dragon slayer perverso, Acnologia, que matou a sua mãe dragoa e depois, começou a matar os dragões, se transformando em um dragão negro. A guerra chegou até a vila. Eu perdi para Acnologia e minha filha tentou me salvar. Ela conseguiu arranhar o focinho daquele monstro, mas, ele a matou. Tomada pela dor da perda e ódio, converti toda a minha energia vital em magia. Usei uma técnica proibida da minha espécie, conseguindo, assim, "jogar", digamos assim, Acnologia, para bem longe dali, ao abrir uma espécie de portal, ao mesmo tempo em que o fiz esquecer-se da vila, quando ele passou pelo portal. O custo disso foi a minha vida. Mas, me lembro da minha mãe trazer uma espécie de lacrima, enquanto executava um feitiço na minha direção.

\- Lacrima?

\- Sim... Algo me fez despertar e concedeu o meu corpo de volta. Eu acordei no doujo dela, ou o que restou, sendo que a minha kaa-chan, Hanako, havia enterrado o lacrima, bem profundo, para ninguém achar, mesmo que se passassem séculos. A vila já não existe mais, mas, não encontrei qualquer vestígio de destruição. Provavelmente foi abandonada. Havia um selo mágico que foi ativado quando saí. Era uma mensagem da minha kaa-chan. Eu chorei emocionada com o fato que ela sempre teve a esperança que um dia, eu voltaria a ter um corpo. Também contou aonde seria o túmulo dela e da minha filha adotiva. Eu fui visita-los e depositei flores. A vila é próxima daqui. Eu ouvi gritos e vim até aqui, onde acabei encontrando você, enquanto percebi que os gritos silenciaram ao longe.

\- Ela te amava, mesmo.

\- Sim. Por isso, usou o lacrima. Ela quis guardar a minha magia, para que um dia, com sorte, eu pudesse despertar de alguma forma.

\- Por que tem essas chaves?

\- Quando eu despertei do lacrima e tive meu corpo de volta, eu irradiei um brilho intenso. As chaves sem mestres foram atraídas por causa do meu poder e estão comigo desde então.

\- Mas, por que foram atraídas?

\- Como somos dragões estrelares, nos atraímos as "estrelas" digamos assim e influenciamos as chaves celestiais. Somos chamados de mestres das estrelas. Por isso, mesmo que se torne a minha filha, poderá continuar usando as chaves, já que é uma maga celestial e tem duas chaves prateadas, né? E que não usou, pois, são de companhia e não para ataque – a criança consente com a cabeça - Inclusive, acredito, que se você se tornar uma hoshiryuu dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões estrelares), elas irão ganhar um poder adicional.

\- Nossa... Disse que queria me tornar a sua filha?

\- Sim. Você aceita? Eu também vou ensinar você a lutar. Percebi que tem magia para ser uma maga celestial. Não vejo porque não pode ser uma. Até, porque, eu sou uma dragoa estrelar.

\- Sim! Eu aceito! Mas, como assim, serei a sua filha?

\- Irei transforma-la em uma dragon slayer.

\- O que é uma dragon slayer?

\- Basicamente, é transforma-la em um dragão. Você permanecerá com a aparência humana, mas, poderá usar a dragon force. Receberá escamas, presas e garras, assim como os seus ossos e órgãos, inclusive os pulmões, serão de dragão. Com o tempo e treino, poderá se transformar em um dragão. Também poderá usar todas as habilidades que eu possuo, após treinar bastante, além de poder se alimentar do seu elemento, recobrando assim os seus poderes e curando qualquer ferimento que tenha adquirido em uma luta. No caso, você pode devorar a luz. As estrelas brilham, por causa da luz que geram.

\- Nossa...

\- O que acha de começarmos o ritual?

\- Eu adoraria.

Nisso, ela pousa em uma floresta, para fazer o ritual.

Ela sai de suas recordações, para começar a meditar, compreendendo que o estilo de artes marciais que estava aprendendo, era usado para lutar contra múltiplos oponentes.

Após algumas horas, há centenas de quilômetros dali, Gray e Yukiko pararam a carruagem próxima do parque de diversões, com a pequena usando a sua magia do pulmão de gelo azul, impedindo assim que alguém roubasse a carruagem, sendo que ele pegou dinheiro, para depois, Yukiko o abraçar, se jogando em cima dele, sendo que depois abraça o braço dele, sendo que sempre o estava abraçando e Gray adorava os abraços dela.

Ela ficou fascinada com vários brinquedos, assim como os doces, sendo que compraram algodão doce, assim como, ela também experimentou vários brinquedos, junto dele, com ambos rindo, sendo que Gray adora vê-la sorrir.

Inclusive, conquistou para ela um gatinho de pelúcia ao acertar os alvos, fazendo-a abraçar o bichinho, o achando macio, para depois leva-lo nos braços, pois, era grande.

Após várias horas divertidas, ele a levou ao circo que estava na cidade para verem os magos executando magias para entreter as pessoas. O problema foi na parte das feras, em que um domador usava um chicote para fazer as feras obedecerem e o som acabou fazendo-a recordar do tempo que esteve confinada, fazendo-a abraça-lo, sendo correspondida por ele, que tentava conforta-la, enquanto controlava um leve tremor.

Então, ele fala:

\- Desculpe... Esqueci que haveria algum domador. Podemos sair até essa atração terminar.

Quando ia se levantar, ela o abraçou mais fortemente, mantendo o rosto pressionado contra o tórax dele, falando:

\- Eu tenho que superar... Eu preciso. Eu preciso deixar os fantasmas para trás.

\- Podemos fazer devagar. Aos poucos. – ele fala preocupado.

\- Só me abrace.

Ele a abraça e ela tremia a cada chicotada, até que os tremores ficavam menores, enquanto ele suspirava e a abraçava.

O som do chicote também o afetava, mas, ele procurava ser forte por ambos e por isso, se esforçava para parar a tremedeira na sua mão.

Afinal, já basta vê-la aterrorizada. Se ele desabasse, não poderiam viver. Ele havia feito uma promessa a si mesmo. Seria forte por ambos. Era o seu dever, até como um homem.

Portanto, ambos ficaram abraçados, até que o espetáculo terminou, sendo que ele viu a face dela úmida, que chegou a umedecer as suas roupas.

Ele afaga o rosto dela com o dedo, sorrindo de forma confortadora, vendo-a sorrir aos poucos.

Os próximos espetáculos foram aprazíveis e ela chegou a rir na parte dos palhaços. O problema foi em um truque com argolas em chamas.

Ao ver as chamas, ela tremeu e o abraçou, enterrando o rosto nele, enquanto ele a confortava, com Yukiko tremendo, sendo que o tremor diminuía, enquanto ele a olhava com pena, desejando ter condições de torturar de forma lacerante todos que a traumatizaram

Então, esse espetáculo é encerrado e tem mais alguns, com ela voltando a se divertir, até que termina com eles saindo em direção a carruagem, para irem a próxima cidade, após ela desfazer o gelo azul.


	10. O fim de Deliora

**Notas da Autora**

Após dois anos, Gray ouve...

Então, começa...

 **Capítulo 10 - O fim de Deliora**

Dois anos se passaram e há centenas de quilômetros dali, Gray ficou surpreso com o pedido de Yukiko, ainda mais, após a última queda que ela teve.

O pedido consistia em ajuda-la a treinar e para ele ser exigente com ela e desde então, ficaram várias horas observando os pássaros, para que Yukiko aprendesse a voar.

Após alguns dias, eles estavam em cima de um pequeno monte, sendo que a altura era pequena e mesmo assim, na forma dragão, ela travou e enquanto ele a puxava pela cauda para que desgrudasse da pedra, já que fincou as suas garras na pedra imensa, Gray tomava cuidado com a espécie de porrete estreito com bordas afiadas que ela tinha na ponta da cauda, próprio para quebrar ossos e rasgar a carne dos seus oponentes.

\- Eu estou com medo!

\- A distância é pouca. Você tem asas. Além disso, você mesmo pediu para eu fosse exigente. Nós observamos bastante os pássaros. Foi você que disse que queria voar e pediu para eu ser rigoroso com você.

\- Observar é uma coisa. Por em prática é outra.

Ela se recorda da voz falando que ela devia aprender a voar e ela comentou com Gray, que se prontificou a ajuda-la. O problema era que quando chegou na hora da prática, ela havia ficado apavorada.

\- Estou com medo. – nisso, ela começa a chorar e ele solta a cauda dela.

Então, Gray se aproxima dela e fala, afagando a cabeça dela:

\- Mas, foi você que disse que queria voar e pediu para eu ser exigente. Eu peço desculpas. A distância é pequena. Você não vai se machucar.

\- É que eu tenho medo. – ela fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Desculpe... Senão quiser voar, tudo bem.

\- Obrigada.

Ela sorri e salta, o abraçando, acabando por derrubá-lo no chão, sendo que ela sempre saltava para abraça-lo, tanto na forma dragão, tanto quanto na semelhante a humana.

Gray sabia que senão fosse um dragon slayer, poderia se ferir ou morrer, se um dragão maior do que ele pulasse nele para abraça-lo, quando estava na sua forma verdadeira.

Então, um rugido conhecido por Gray, o faz sair de baixo dela, que nota o fato que ele está tenso e pergunta preocupada:

\- Gray?

\- Deliora... É o demônio que matou a minha família.

\- Esse rugido é do Deliora? – ela fica surpresa – Pensei que era de uma fera das montanhas.

\- Maldito! Deve estar atacando outra vila! - ele exclama, enquanto cerrava os punhos e os dentes.

Então, ele sai correndo, surpreendendo Yukiko.

Antes dela segui-lo, usa o seu pulmão de gelo azul para envolver a carroça e o animal no gelo, para em seguida, correr atrás dele.

Após vários minutos, ela consegue alcança-lo e olha estarrecida, Gray avançando contra Deliora, que era imenso, sendo que notou várias criaturas de gelo que ele criou para ajudar as pessoas que estavam presas em escombros e para evacuar a vila.

Então, ela faz o mesmo ao se concentrar, soprando neve, que se condensa em seres feito de gelo, para ajudar os dele, sendo que em seguida vai até ele, vendo Gray inflar as suas bochechas, exclamando:

\- Yukiryuu no Houkou (雪竜の咆哮 – Rugido do dragão da neve)!

Um forte rugido de gelo atinge Deliora, fazendo-o recuar, um pouco, para depois olhar para Gray, que subiu no telhado de uma casa que foi abandonada, enquanto que as pessoas da vila estavam fugindo, com a ajuda dos seres que ambos criaram.

Porém, sem a criança perceber, a mão do demônio vinha na sua direção e ao olhar para o lado, percebe que não vai conseguir escapar.

Então, outro rugido surge, detendo a mão do demônio, fazendo-o cambalear.

Gray olha para trás e vê a sua amiga:

\- Yukiko-chan!

\- Gray! Vamos atacar juntos.

\- Sim.

Ele fica ao lado dela e ambos inflam as bochechas, liberando um rugido, juntos, derrubando Deliora, que se ergue, logo em seguida, rosnando, se preparando para usar uma rajada de magia de suas mandíbulas.

Porém, Gray havia usado o corpo do monstro para saltar, usando primeiro a mão, depois do antebraço e depois o braço, enquanto concentrava a sua magia:

\- Yukiryuu no Yokugeki (雪竜の翼撃 – Asas cortantes do dragão da neve)!

Dois fortes vórtices verticais de neve e gelo se formaram um em cada braço, para depois ele lançar ambos contra Deliora, sendo que Yukiko usa a mesma técnica de Gray e juntos, atacam a mandíbula do demônio, cancelando a técnica do mesmo, que tomba no chão, sendo possível ouvir os rosnados ensurdecedores do demônio, que se ergue.

\- Seu bastardo! – Gray exclama irado, enquanto voltava para junto de Yukiko.

Então, o casal vê uma criança que chorava, sendo que uma mulher pega a pequena e se afasta do local, desesperada.

Naquele momento, Gray se lembrou da sensação ao ver a sua mãe morta e seu pai, que provavelmente foi morto. Ele se recordou da dor e do sofrimento, sendo que Deliora havia se erguido e olhado para ele, que tremia, fazendo o grande demônio sorrir, achando que era por medo, enquanto Yukiko ficava preocupada com ele, sendo que estava atenta aos movimentos do ser imenso na frente deles.

O que o demônio não percebeu, é que a criança aos seus pés não tremia por medo e sim, por ira, pois, Gray se lembrou da dor e da solidão, assim como dos seus pais e da perda deles, enquanto que o assassino deles estava de pé na sua frente, preparando a sua técnica mais poderosa.

Por apenas alguns segundos, se recordou de sua vida na vila. Seus amigos e todo o amor de sua família, até que tudo isso foi arrancado brutalmente dele, que começa a chorar em um misto de dor e raiva, com Yukiko ficando preocupada.

Então, uma forte nevasca o circunda na forma de um furacão menor em volta do corpo dele, que fica cada vez mais intenso, conforme seus sentimentos se intensificavam, enquanto que ele tremia de ódio, até que grita a plenos pulmões.

Era um grito repleto de ira e ódio, com a nevasca circular em forma de tornado, contornando o seu corpo, sendo que ficava cada vez mais intenso, diminuindo a temperatura do ar a sua volta, vários graus negativos, conforme a sua raiva aumentava, já que o poder da magia de um dragon slayer podia ser influenciada pelos seus sentimentos, ganhando um aumento drástico de poder.

Deliora deu um passo para trás, enquanto via a nevasca em torno da criança que ficava cada vez mais intensa, até que ele podia jurar que havia visto uma fina camada de gelo no corpo dele, que parecia uma armadura com asas e cauda, sendo que no final da cauda havia um porrete estreito com bordas afiadas, sendo que nas mãos havia luvas com formato de garras de dragão.

O demônio sentia a pressão do ar frio e por um minuto, parecia que havia visto um dragão de neve imenso e feroz o encarando, fazendo o grande demônio temer pela primeira vez na vida.

Yukiko olhava fascinada, sendo que a voz em sua mente explicou que Gray somente conseguiu dominar tal armadura, pela forte emoção que sentia, pois, não controlava a técnica com perfeição, já que ainda estava treinando e era apenas um filhote, ainda mais a versão suprema dela, diferente do que todos os yukiryuus usam.

Então, ela murmura o nome:

\- Yukiryuu no Yoroi Saikou (雪竜の鎧最高 - Armadura suprema do dragão da neve)... Ele a dominou.

Pelo que ela havia explicado a ela, os dragões podiam invocar essa armadura, pois, seus corpos não eram voltados para as batalhas e essa armadura podia ser criada, desde que gelassem o ar em volta de seus corpos a temperaturas baixíssimas.

Quanto mais baixa a temperatura, mais poderosa a armadura ficava.

Eles podiam invocar uma armadura de gelo para proteger os seus corpos e potencializar os ataques, assim como aumentar a defesa, sendo que no caso de Gray, surgiu uma espécie de porrete afiado estreito na cauda de gelo, para quebrar ossos e rasgar a pele, sendo que os dragões usavam a velocidade e peso da cauda para promover danos violentos e igualmente extremos.

Olhando com uma ira imensa para Deliora, enquanto a nevasca horizontal continuava em volta de seu corpo, com a armadura de gelo o envolvendo, ele abre as asas da armadura e alça voo, avançando contra o grande demônio.

A voz pede algo a Yukiko que se concentra, fazendo o ar em volta do corpo dela cair dezenas de graus abaixo de zero, para depois abrir os olhos e ficar de pé, abrindo as suas asas, para depois batê-las a sua frente, surgindo uma nevasca moderada que envolve Gray, sendo que como o sentimento dela era de dar poder, a nevasca torna a armadura dele mais fria e portanto, mais resistente, assim como maximiza o ataque dele, que exclama, inchando as suas bochechas:

\- Este é por todos os inocentes que você matou, bastardo! Yukiryuu no Houkou (雪竜の咆哮 – Rugido do dragão da neve)!

Deliora é atingido pelo rugido que congela partes do seu corpo, sobre o olhar de terror dele, que ainda via um dragão da neve feroz.

\- Este golpe é pela minha vila e amigos!

Então, Gray mexe a cauda de gelo e o acerta violentamente na cabeça, quebrando os ossos dele e cortando o rosto do mesmo, cujo sangue negro brotava, enquanto a sua face direita havia sido esmagada, ao mesmo tempo em que era estraçalhada, também, ficando irreconhecível, para depois o dragon slayer exclamar:

\- Este é pela minha okaa-san! Yukiryuu no Yokugeki (雪竜の翼撃 – Asas cortantes do dragão da neve)!

Dessa vez, os seus braços e as asas da armadura geram vórtices de gelo circulares, que depois são lançadas contra Deliora, com ele exclamando:

\- Morra desgraçado! Isso é pelo meu otou-san! Yukiryuu no Kagizume (雪竜の鉤爪 – Garras do dragão da neve)!

Os punhos cobertos com garras de gelo brilham e uma névoa sai deles, para depois ele golpear Deliora com as garras, cortando o corpo dele, para em seguida, exclamar no alto, graças às asas:

\- Yukiryuu no Houkou (雪竜の咆哮 – Rugido do dragão da neve)!

Graças a nevasca que Yukiko produzia, os ataques de gelo e neve de Gray, juntamente com as suas emoções intensas e armadura, potencializaram os seus ataques.

Deliora é quase que desintegrado, sendo que os golpes o empurraram até a beirada de um precipício alto, sendo que o mesmo cai, quando a borda desmorona.

Pelo esforço de usar tantas técnicas, Gray fica inconsciente, com a armadura desaparecendo em uma névoa, enquanto ele caia em queda livre em direção ao precipício.

Yukiko arregala os olhos e corre até ele, saltando na direção dele, o agarrando, para depois ambos caírem, sendo que ele estava esgotado e ela, aterrorizada, até que a voz em sua cabeça fala:

" _Não tenha medo. Abra as suas asas. És um dragão. Pode voar."_

" _Eu ... eu estou com medo."_

" _Não tenha medo. Voe pelo Gray. Ele não vai sobreviver a essa queda. Ele está exausto pelas técnicas e por usar a armadura, que normalmente é usada pelos mais velhos e não por filhotes. Ele só conseguiu usar a armadura por causa de suas emoções intensas. Mas, isso o fez ficar fraco. Seus pulmões não estavam prontos pra produzir a armadura. Voe por ele. Tenha fé. Você consegue."_

Ela abre os olhos e observa o chão se aproximando, sendo que a voz gentil, fala novamente:

" _Abra as suas asas. Se lembre dos pássaros voando. Abra suas asas e voe. És um dragão."_

Ela olha para Gray inconsciente em seus braços e ao olhar para o chão, estreita os olhos e abre as suas asas, sendo que a abertura delas reduz a velocidade da queda, para depois ela falar para si mesmo, enquanto mexia os músculos das asas:

\- Devo voar pelo Gray. Eu sou um dragão e posso voar. Eu vou voar!

Nisso, ela começa a bater as asas, cada vez mais rápido, até que alguns metros, antes de tocar o solo, ela consegue voar e alça voo rumo aos céus, ganhando cada vez mais altitude, enquanto que sorria satisfeita consigo mesma, passando a ver tudo do alto, sentindo o vento frio em suas asas e uma sensação nova enquanto voava e que era agradável.

Gray acorda após alguns minutos e fica estarrecido ao ver que estava no ar, vendo, fascinado, Yukiko planando, assim como os pássaros próximos deles, ao descobrir uma corrente de ar para planar.

\- Você está voando, Yukiko-chan!

\- Sim... Você me deu coragem para voar. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Posso subir nas suas costas?

\- Claro.

Nisso, ele sobe nas costas e olha tudo do alto, sendo que o frio por estar a uma altura elevada, assim como o ar rarefeito não o afetavam, graças aos seus pulmões e por ser um Yukiryuu dragon slayer.

\- Conseguimos derrotar Deliora?

\- Sim. Eu só o ajudei dando um aumento de poder. Foi os seus sentimentos que o destruíram.

\- Podemos voltar? Quero ver com os meus próprios olhos.

\- Sim. Se segure.

Ela faz uma manobra lateral, arrancando um riso dele, assim como sorri, sendo que volta ao local onde Deliora caiu, sendo que Gray fica aliviado, ao ver do ar, que o demônio não se mexia e quando ela ascende para o alto, eles desfazem suas criaturas da neve, ficando aliviados ao notar que muitos sobreviveram.

Então, eles se afastam dali, no ar e próximo da carroça, Yukiko tenta pousar, sendo que não consegue e se atrapalha, fazendo ambos se chocarem contra uma montanha de neve, com Gray comentando, enquanto sorria coberto pela neve:

\- Só precisamos treinar o pouso.

\- Sim.

Nisso, ela volta a forma semelhante a humana e desfaz o gelo azul da carroça, para depois partirem dali.

Aonde Deliora caiu, o mesmo ameaça mexer um dedo, quando surge Silver, que havia assistido a luta de seu filho e do filhote de dragão e por mais que quisesse se intrometer, nos momentos em que o seu filho correu perigo, não se intrometeu, pois, era necessário que Gray vencesse as suas lutas, principalmente contra Deliora, para se livrar das sombras de seu coração. Ele não podia se intrometer na luta e assistiu tudo a uma distância segura, para que o olfato dele ou do pequeno filhote de dragão da neve não o identificasse.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos, para olhar o demônio caído, com o rosto estraçalho e esmagado, sendo que todo o seu tórax foi rasgado tamanha a fúria de seu filho. O ditado "nunca provoque um dragão", provou-se verdadeiro nessa situação, a seu ver.

Então, ele fala, com asco na voz:

\- Pelo visto, seu bastardo, você não morre fácil, mesmo estando nesse estado deplorável.

\- Você... – ele fala fracamente.

\- Para o seu azar, eu agora domino, plenamente, o demon force. Eu sou Silver Fullbuster, pai de Gray Fullbuster. Você me matou, uma vez, bastardo. Eu sou um demon slayer. Acho que não preciso explicar o que é isso, não é, seu desgraçado? Afinal, eu uso Kouri no Metsuaku Mahou (氷の滅悪魔法 – Mágica do caçador de demônios do gelo)

\- Não...

Deliora olha aterrorizado para ele, que concentra os seus poderes e fala:

\- É a minha vez. Isso é pela minha morte e de Mika! Hyouma no Gekikou (氷魔の激昂 – Ira do demônio do gelo)!

Uma rajada semelhante a um rugido de um dragão, com neve na cor, roxo claro é lançado contra Deliora, que é morto, instantaneamente, pela rajada que podia exterminar demônios.

Após se certificar que Deliora estava mesmo morto, ele se afasta, pois, sabia que em breve a Tártaros iria chama-lo e por mais que odiasse obedecer aos bastardos, conforme se referia a eles, sabia que não tinha escolha, sendo que iria aproveitar para descobrir tudo sobre Tártaros, visando encontrar alguma forma de detê-los.


	11. A futura amizade que veio do céu

**Notas da Autora**

Uma jovem que sofre o inferno nas mãos do genitor acaba se encontrando com...

Longe dali, os dragões slayers ficam surpresos, quando...

 **Capítulo 11 - A futura amizade que veio do céu**

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em uma floresta densa, um homem perverso e igualmente cruel, ordenava a sua filha, de sete anos, que chorava:

\- Por ter sido tão fraca, Minerva, você deve tirar as suas roupas e ficar nua. Somente poderá usar alguma roupa, quando não chorar mais e não ser mais fraca. - o homem perverso pretendia humilha-la publicamente ao manda-la tirar a roupa, fazendo-a passar vergonha.

Punir as mulheres, as humilhando era a sua diversão doentia e igualmente cruel.

Minerva olhou temerosa para o seu genitor, chorando, sendo que sempre o temeu e sabia que senão o obedecesse, seria duramente castigada. Havia várias marcas em seu corpo e não havia um único dia que não tenha desejado morrer, pois, duvidava que conseguisse escapar dele, pois, se tentasse e ele a achasse, seria a pior surra que levaria.

\- Tire agora, sua bastarda!

Ela tira a roupa, sendo que ela pega e vira as costas, falando:

\- Ore para que não tenha um pedófilo por aí.

A criança continuava chorando, enquanto perdia perdão, conforme Jienma se afastava dali.

A criança não sabia quanto tempo esteva chorando, encolhida no chão, até que ouve sons na mata. Ela se cobre parcamente com as mãos e ao olhar para trás, ouve uma língua estranha e surgem roupas nela, magicamente.

Então, das árvores, surge um dragão que remetia a árvores, sendo que olhava com a mais pura fúria velada em seus olhos na direção onde o genitor de Minerva havia ido, pelo ato cruel e igualmente perverso, que ele praticou, com o dragão decidindo chama-lo de monstro pelo ato perverso e igualmente criminoso.

A criança está em uma perda de palavras e sabe que deveria temer uma criatura tão imponente quanto ele, mas, acreditava que foi o dragão que lhe deu roupas e que isso, significava que não queria lhe fazer mal.

Além disso, confessava que era fascinante ver um ser que só leu em histórias, na sua frente, em toda a sua imponência e poder.

Então, ela vê que ele se concentra, começando a brilhar, para depois ouvi-lo murmurar palavras incompreensíveis, vendo em seguida, algumas árvores pequenas serem envoltas em um brilho, para depois, elas se levantarem da terra, usando as raízes como pés, deixando a criança fascinada, sendo que percebe que as arvores estavam indo na direção onde o pai dela havia partido.

Após alguns minutos, elas aparecem carregando Jienma, imobilizado por cipós e vinhas, até o dragão, sendo que Minerva olhava expectante para o que o dragão iria fazer, sendo que ele fala, olhando-a gentilmente, com a pequena ficando surpresa por ver tal olhar:

\- Não tenho o direito de privar você de sua vingança.

Nisso, um galho das árvores que seguravam Jienma, toca na cabeça dele e o dragão, fala, pesarosamente, após alguns minutos, se concentrando:

– Esse monstro matou a sua mãe ao aplicar uma surra violenta nela.

Minerva chora desesperada, começando a se recordar da noite em que a sua amada mãe "sumiu" e no fato que ele falou que ela havia fugido, sendo que passou a odiá-la, por deixa-la com o monstro que era Jienma.

Agora, compreendia que ela não fugiu. Ela foi morta e confiava no dragão, pois, se recordou do comportamento dele daquela noite e de ter visto sangue. Muito sangue nas roupas dele. Mas, achou que era de algum animal que ele abateu.

\- Irei aplicar uma punição nele. Quem tem o direito de se vingar, é você. Só falei isso, pois, senti o seu ódio para com a sua mãe e ela não merece. Ela foi apenas uma pobre vítima e que tentou fugir com você, para salvar ambas, dele. Ela sempre tentou fugir com você e ela quase conseguiu. Porém, ele descobriu o plano e a matou.

Minerva se lembra do desespero de sua mãe, que mandou ela guardar algumas roupas, sendo que depois sentiu um golpe na nuca e ficou inconsciente, despertando em seguida no seu quarto, sendo que sempre achou que foi um sonho e que na verdade, foi algo real.

\- Se aceitar ser a minha irmã, pois, sou novo demais para ser seu pai, darei o poder a você para se vingar "disso" - ele aponta com a cabeça para Jienma - para depois eu dar a punição final, nesse bastardo desprezível, daqui a alguns anos.

\- Não que me importo o que acontece com ele. – Minerva fala friamente, sendo que começava a sentir prazer ao ver o terror no rosto de Jienma.

\- Digamos que ele terá pesadelos por muitos anos. – Fukaimori fala, sorrindo malignamente – Ele não vai se lembrar do que aconteceu. Mas, terá pesadelos que serão tão reais, que seu corpo irá sentir.

Então, ele fala, novamente, palavras incompreensíveis a ela, sendo que parecia recitar.

A criança vê um brilho surgir em frente ao dragão, com o mesmo falando uma única palavra, fazendo a esfera mágica entrar na mente de Jienma, sendo que ele não grita, pois, está amordaçado por vinhas, embora fosse visível a intensa dor em seu rosto, enquanto que tentava lutar contras as amarras, até que fica inconsciente.

\- Levem esse lixo para longe daqui e depois voltem a ser meras árvores.

As mesmas se curvam e se afastam.

\- Não consegui acreditar que o controlou.

\- Usei uma magia arcana de enfraquecimento nele e usei o poder da natureza para prendê-lo. Depois, usei uma magia arcana para fornecer pesadelos tão reais, que seu corpo vai sentir e escolhi um tipo de pesadelo que vai castigar ele e muito, até que você possa fazer justiça a morte de sua mãe.

Ela pergunta o que é e ele fala que somente quando ela crescesse, iria saber e isso a faz bufar, fazendo-o sorrir.

Fukaimori também sorri satisfeito consigo mesmo, ao se recordar o tipo de pesadelo que escolheu para o humano e que consistia em ser escravo sexual, sendo chicoteado e estuprado por seres com monstros no meio das pernas e que será tão real, que ele sentirá no corpo, após acordar. Não falou para a criança o que consistiam os pesadelos, pois, não era um assunto propício para crianças e sim, para adultos ou pelo menos, humanos maiores de dezesseis anos, a seu ver.

Normalmente, essa magia era inútil contra dragões, mas, ele descobriu que muitas magias ineficazes em Dragon Land, contra os humanos, eram altamente eficazes.

\- Como soube a verdade da minha kaa-chan e o meu ódio?

\- Veja.

Ele aponta para trás e ela nota um pequeno galho tocando a sua cabeça.

\- Como só senti os sentimentos e para quem era direcionado, você não sentiu o toque em sua mente. Já, aquele bastardo sentiu a invasão que proporcionei na mente dele e que provocou dor nele. Com a minha intromissão na mente dele, eu vi a verdade.

\- Muito obrigada. Sempre pensei que minha mãe me abandonou. Agora sei que ela me amava ao ponto de tentar fugir comigo. Eu a atrasei. Mesmo assim, ela pensou em mim.

Nisso, ela chora, sendo que o dragão a puxa para um abraço e a conforta, perguntando após alguns minutos, quando percebeu que ela se acalmou:

\- Gostaria de ser minha irmã? Meu avô adoraria ter uma neta. Eu sou neto dele.

\- Sim. – ela fala sorrindo – Mas, como me tornarei a sua irmã?

\- Através da magia de dragon slayer.

\- O que é dragon slayer?

\- É alguém que se torna um dragão, podendo usar as habilidades do dragão que lhe concedeu o poder. Você ganhará escamas, ossos, órgãos, pulmões, presas e garras de dragão, além de poder se alimentar do elemento que domina, no caso, você comerá árvores, sendo que pode absorver através da pele a energia da natureza a sua volta, recobrando assim os seus poderes e curando qualquer ferimento que tenha adquirido em uma luta, assim como terá a capacidade de se transformar em um dragão, após muito treino. Não é fácil se transformar em um dragão. Você também poderá usar ataques elementais diversos, relacionados à natureza.

\- Vou poder me tornar um dragão?! – ela exclama maravilhada.

\- Sim. Após muito tempo, sendo necessário dominar a dragon force por completo e o ouji, que compreende a técnica final e mais poderosa, além de alcançar a idade mínima.

\- Nossa... Claro que aceito!

\- Ótimo.

\- Vou querer me vingar de Jienma como uma dragoa. – ela fala entusiasmada.

\- Será uma punição excelente. Irei auxiliar só no final. Vamos fazer o ritual, pequena.

Ele fala gentilmente e se prepara para o ritual, a fim de transforma-la em uma dragon slayer.

Alguns meses depois, Yukiko e Gray, estavam em uma espécie de campina na base de uma montanha nevada, quando um ovo cai na cabeça de cada um deles, que olham fascinados para os ovos, sendo que ela pega um.

Gray pega o outro, enquanto olha para o céu.

\- Nossa! Eles caíram do céu. Nunca imaginei que veria ovos caindo. Eles são tão grandes...

\- Eu também nunca imaginei isso. O que será que eles são?

\- Não sei. Mas, vamos tentar aquecê-los. – Gray fala – Estou ansioso para saber o que vai nascer desses ovos.

\- Eu também. Vamos.

Enquanto isso há centenas de quilômetros, Natsu, que estava chateado por ficar aquele dia longe de Lisanna, sendo algo que fez Igneel sorrir, pois, mostrava a ligação verdadeira entre eles, está próximo de uma árvore, sendo que estava treinando, quando um ovo cai na cabeça dele, com o rei dos dragões de fogo sorrindo, enquanto via a sua cria erguendo o ovo, esquecendo momentaneamente da tristeza de outrora.

Próximo dali, Erik e Kinana treinavam, até que dois ovos caem na frente deles, que ficam fascinados, enquanto que Hanashi sorria ternamente.

Wendy estava há dezenas de quilômetros dali e não havia entendido porque haviam se afastado dos outros, já que há vários anos, os dragões se reuniram para treinar os dragon slayers, juntos e inclusive, simulavam batalhas em uma dimensão que os dragões criaram, para que pudessem usar todos os seus poderes, sem destruir nada.

Então, ela avista um ovo próximo de uma árvore e corre até o mesmo, abraçando, sendo que agradecia pela sorte de ter encontrado um ovo enorme, sem saber que fora proposital, enquanto que Grandeene sorria ternamente para a sua filha.

Lisanna estava treinando próximo de um lago, procurando não demonstrar o quanto estava triste por ficar longe de Natsu, mesmo por um dia, que não viu um ovo caindo do céu e somente após ouvir o som do mesmo caindo próximo dela, ela sai de seus pensamentos e ao vê-lo, acha incrível o tamanho do ovo, para depois abraça-lo, sendo que estava ansiosa para saber se ia nascer algo dentro dele.

Frente a tal reação de sua filha, Kibaryuu sorria, ficando aliviado ao vê-la feliz, após a tristeza no olhar dela, por ter afastado ela de Natsu, temporariamente, para que ambos recebessem os seus ovos, conforme orientação de Mizuko.

Longe dali, em uma cachoeira imensa, Jellal concentrava os seus poderes e conseguiu fazer a água da cachoeira imensa correr em sentido contrário. Ele estava treinando o domínio da água, sendo que a sua irmã, Mizuko disse que "era a água que devia se curvar a ele e não o contrário".

Naquele instante, ele estava feliz pelo feito ao exercitar o controle da água, impecavelmente, quando um ovo cai próximo dele, que fica animado com o tamanho do ovo, para depois pegá-lo, admirando-o, enquanto que a sua irmã sorria, imaginando a alegria que os outros dragon slayers teriam com os seus exeeds, que se tornariam seus amigos, segundo o que viu nas suas visões usando a água e o reflexo da lua.

Longe dali, Laxus, estava treinando com Raifuu.

Há vários anos atrás, ele se encontrou com o seu avô, após se tornar dragon slayer, sendo que Makarov, inicialmente, ficou estarrecido, para depois se surpreender, assim como ficou fascinado ao ver um dragão real imenso, rodeado por relâmpagos, que explicou o treinamento que faria e o fato que Laxus teria que ficar alguns anos com ele.

Makarov compreendeu que seu amado neto precisava se ausentar para treinar com um dragão a fim de dominar os poderes de um e claro que ele permitiu o treino, após dar um sermão em Laxus, por não contar sobre os encontros secretos dele com o pai, sendo que o pequeno estava arrependido por ter mantido em segredo.

Após se despedirem, ele partiu com o dragão, que o levava para rever o seu avô, sempre que possível.

Naquele instante, ele havia dominado um ataque de asas de relâmpago e enquanto olhava para seu pai dragão, um ovo cai na cabeça dele, para depois levar as mãos para a cabeça, achando ruim, inicialmente, para em seguida, olhar fascinado o ovo, o pegando, sendo que estava ansioso para saber o que nasceria, enquanto que Raifuu sorria paternalmente para ele.

Levy, que estava próximo dali, treinando com a sua mãe dragoa, Hikaruken, havia acabado de dominar um ataque com garras de donmaid, quando ouve um som e ao virar para trás, vê um ovo que cai na grama e fica maravilhada pelo tamanho, passando a analisa-lo, enquanto a dragoa sorria, sendo que todos haviam sido orientados para estarem em lugares específicos, naquele dia, por Mizuko.

Longe dali, há vários quilômetros, Minerva não entendia porque havia sido afastada de seus amigos, os outros dragon slayers, sendo que naquele instante, estava treinando o controle sobre um pequeno broto, para tentar fazê-lo sair da terra, quando ouve um som atrás dela e ao olhar para trás, vê um ovo enorme, sendo que o abraça animada, enquanto exclamava ao seu irmão:

\- Veja! É um ovo enorme!

\- Seria interessante descobrir o que tem dentro. Eu sinto vida nele. Ele vai chocar.

\- Eu estou ansiosa para saber o que vai nascer!

Ela exclama animada, enquanto abraçava o ovo.

Gajeel estava no campo que os dragon slayers usavam para treinar e estava treinando mudar partes do seu corpo para metal, além de aperfeiçoar um golpe de garras, para depois perguntar:

\- Por que eles saíram? Há anos que ficamos aqui.

\- Provavelmente, para um treinamento especial. – Metalicana fala – Tenha paciência, eles não vão demorar para voltar.

A mãe dele sabia que teria que explicar para ele, quando ele visse os ovos, que ele conseguiria um exeed poderoso, após alguns anos e que ele teria que ter paciência.

Pretendia leva-lo para longe dali, a fim que ele chorasse, pois, sabia que mesmo que compreendesse que teria um poderoso, dali a alguns anos, como toda a criança, iria chorar e sabia que ele não gostaria que os outros vissem as suas lágrimas.

Ela não pode deixar de se sentir triste pelo seu filho, ainda mais quando visse as lágrimas dele.

\- Não estou com saudades deles. – ele fala virando o rosto, sendo que a dragoa sabia que era mentira e enquanto sorria, Gajeel ficava mais emburrado.

\- Mas, da Levy-chan não, né? Você sente falta dela, não é?

Ela fica feliz ao vê-lo corar levemente, enquanto virava o rosto, sendo que estava feliz por sua cria ter encontrado aquela que tinha a ligação verdadeira, sendo que percebeu que o sentimento entre ambos era recíproco.

Também percebeu que era o mesmo para Natsu e Lisanna, pois, eles tinham a ligação verdadeira.

Há quatro horas dali, no mar, um navio estava cruzando o oceano, sendo que era de carga, embora estivesse levando alguns passageiros.

Naquele instante, havia uma mulher que olhava fascinada o ovo imenso que encontrou em uma planície e que decidiu levar consigo, sendo que estava curiosa, para saber que ser nasceria do ovo.

O que o navio não sabia é que em uma ilha não muito longe dali, Yamakawa, uma dragoa, estava irada, pois, notou que outra dragoa tocava em Acnologia, se insinuando para ele, a fazendo ter uma crise de ciúmes sem precedentes.

Irada, acaba se afastando, assumindo a sua forma verdadeira, após se afastar da Torre, sendo que as crianças e os parcos adultos estavam em suas camas, enquanto ela cruzava o oceano.

Após voar por algum tempo, decidiu retornar e acabou avistando o navio.

Então, resolveu descontar sua ira em algo e decide usar o seu rugido, devastando o navio, sendo que as pessoas somente tiveram tempo de gritar por um minuto.

Incrivelmente, o ovo havia sobrevivido e foi lançado no oceano. O rugido dela provocou ondas que estavam levando o ovo até a ilha do sistema-R.

Hisenshi estava dormindo, quando desperta, conforme o sol nascia, sendo que ao olhar para a praia, avista um ovo enorme, ficando surpreso pelo tamanho e quando ia pegá-lo para dar a sua filha, Erza, ela surge na praia, ansiosa para a próxima aula.

A criança avista o ovo e entusiasmada corre até o mesmo, o tirando da praia, levando para junto dela e de Hisenshi, enquanto perguntava curiosa:

\- Que ovo é esse?

\- Não sei... Eu acordei e ele estava na praia. Eu sinto vida nele. Pode ser que ele choque.

\- O que será que vai nascer?

\- Só descobriremos quando chocar. – ele fala com um sorriso terno para Erza que sorri, sendo que estava feliz pela animação dela.

Na vila dos gigantes, Atlas Flame havia saído, sendo que voltou após alguns minutos com um ovo e entrega para Flare, que tinha quatro anos.

Porém, fala ao gigante, responsável pela menina:

\- Há um ser frágil dentro do ovo. Flare ainda é criança e pode acabar machucando-o. Tem que evitar que isso aconteça. Tem que ficar de olho em ambos.

\- Eu ficarei, senhor. – ele fala respeitosamente.

\- Ótimo. O ser que nascer desse ovo, será amigo dela.

\- Isso será muito bom, Deus dragão das chamas eternas sagradas.

Então, se curvando novamente, ele pega Flare e o ovo, pois, estava na hora da soneca dela, com a pequena se despedindo do dragão, sendo que sempre brincava próxima das chamas dele, que somente queimava aqueles que ele desejava.

Portanto, ela podia tocar nas chamas, que não a queimavam, sendo algo que fascinou os gigantes.

O dragão iria esperar mais alguns meses, antes de transforma-la em uma dragon slayer, para começar o treinamento dela, com os outros.

A noite cai e há centenas de quilômetros dali, Gray e Yukiko domem abraçados aos seus ovos.

Yukiko abre os olhos, como se estivesse em transe e gera uma luz que entra em um dos ovos, sendo que o outro brilha, também, para depois cessar, sendo que ela volta a dormir.

Todos os outros ovos de exeed brilham, levemente, como um efeito em cadeia. Os dragões viram o brilho, mas, acharam que eram próprios dos ovos.


	12. Surpresa emocionante

**Notas da Autora**

Makarov se surpreende, quando...

Os dragon slayers decidem...

 **Capítulo 12 - Surpresa emocionante**

No dia seguinte, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, uma criança com um cachorrinho chegava na Fairy Tail e olhava maravilhada as portas duplas, sendo que por elas sai um mago que passa por ela.

Cana havia visto uma foto de seu pai e o reconheceu.

Porém, na hora em que o viu, faltou a coragem para falar, sendo que se limitou a olhar, enquanto ele caminhava, se distanciando cada vez mais.

A pequena suspira e inspirando profundamente, entra na guilda, caminhando entre as mesas, enquanto observava vários magos conversando e outros olhando para uma espécie de lousa imensa com vários papéis.

Makarov, que estava sentado no balcão, percebe a pequena, que se aproxima do balcão e fala, timidamente:

\- Bom dia. Eu me chamo Cana Alberona. O senhor é o mestre da guilda? Essa é a guilda da Fairy Tail?

\- Sim. Eu sou o mestre e essa é a guilda Fairy Tail. Somos uma grande família. Por que deseja saber, Cana-chan? – ele pergunta, sorrindo paternalmente.

\- Minha kaa-chan pediu para eu entregar uma carta, somente para o mestre. Então, eu devo entregar ao senhor.

\- Uma carta?

A criança pega a sua mochilinha e abre a mesma, pegando em seguida a carta, para depois estender para ele, falando:

\- Eu vim da cidade vizinha, sozinha. Eu pedi informações somente aos Rune Knights, conforme orientação da minha kaa-san, que faleceu. – ela fala o final tristemente.

\- Meus pêsames, Cana-chan.

Ele desce e a abraça, afagando paternalmente a cabeça dela, enquanto percebia a imensa magia que ela possuía, acreditando que ela poderia ser uma maga classe S dali a alguns anos.

Então, ele pega a carta e abre, percebendo que não era mágica e que por isso, precisaria ler.

Após ler o conteúdo, suas mãos tremem, compreendendo porque não era mágica e a pequena pergunta, preocupada:

\- Aconteceu algo, senhor?

Ele olha sorrindo para ela, enquanto falava:

\- Eu só fiquei surpreso. Eu vou pedir para Hinia, uma jovem atendente, separar um quarto para você em Fairy Hills. Eu peço, para que fique aqui, até eu voltar.

\- O senhor vai sair? Por quê? – ela pergunta.

\- Digamos que preciso ver um amigo. Hinia!

Ele chama uma jovem que estava no outro lado, do balcão e ela se aproxima, sorrindo, enquanto perguntava:

\- O que foi mestre?

\- Preciso sair. Você ficaria responsável pela Cana-chan?

Ele pergunta, apontando para a pequena, que segurava o cachorrinho no colo.

\- Claro, mestre.

Nisso, ela dá a volta do balcão e abaixa, ficando na altura da pequena, cumprimentando com um sorriso:

\- Me chamo Hinia. Prazer.

\- O prazer é meu. – a pequena fala timidamente.

Enquanto mantinha a criança entretida, monitorava as outras duas jovens que a ajudava a atender os outros mago, enquanto que Makarov saia da guilda.

Algumas semanas depois, Gildartz havia terminado a missão que pegou, sendo que naquele instante, havia acabado de receber sua recompensa e se preparava para ir a próxima missão, quando vê Makarov, surgindo por uma trilha, surpreendendo o mago.

\- Imagino que está surpreso por me ver aqui.

\- Sim. Eu estou. Aconteceu algo, mestre?

\- Antes de tudo, você deve ler essa carta. É uma carta comum, sem selo mágico.

Gildartz a pega e lê, sendo que conforme lia, fica atônito, para depois chorar, apertando a carta em suas mãos.

\- Então, Cornelia morreu... – nisso, ele cai, chorando.

\- Sim. Lamento a sua perda. A sua filha está na Fairy Tail. Você irá ter a felicidade da paternidade, assim como as obrigações de um e saiba que a magia dela é poderosa.

\- Eu tenho uma filha... Cana-chan... – ele fala emocionado.

Então, se levanta e fala:

\- A missão terá que esperar.

\- Tudo bem.

Nisso, eles sai correndo dali, chorando de felicidade, ansioso para pegar a sua filha no colo, sendo que devotaria toda a sua vida a cuidar dela, enquanto que sentia uma felicidade sem precedentes ao descobrir que era pai.

Quatro anos depois, na ilha do Sistema – R, Erza andava pelos corredores da Torre, abraçada ao seu amigo exeed, Knight, que usava armadura da cabeça aos pés, sendo que todos a reverenciavam, enquanto que não sabia que em uma cidade próxima dali, alguns se encontravam com mestres de guilda das trevas que estavam recrutando jovens e que os que eram recrutados, não voltavam mais a Torre.

Erza não sabia, pois, não havia um controle, sendo que viviam em comunidade, com cada um deles tendo o seu quarto, enfeitado como queriam.

Conforme andava, ela vê Milliana ao longe, sendo que sabia quem ela era, pelo fascínio dela por gatos, famoso entre as crianças, sendo que mesmo adorando gatos, nunca tentou tocar em Knight e ela entendia o motivo, ainda mais, quando ela se curvava como os outros, mantendo distância dela.

Para todos eles, ela era a miko escarlate e uma espécie de autoridade inalcançável. Eles se curvavam levemente por onde passavam e mantinham distância. Ela se lembra de que Milliana e vários outros eram do grupo que chegaram nos últimos barcos de escravos, que eles subjugaram ao ancorar na ilha.

Ela suspira, enquanto se sentia sozinha, sendo que sabia que o único amigo que tinha era Knight, além de seu pai dragão, Hisenshi.

\- O que houve, Er-chan? – Knight sai do colo dela e voa ate ficar em frente a ela, quando chegam ao quarto dela.

\- É que eu me sinto sozinha. – ela fala, sentando na sua cama.

\- Mas você tem, eu e Hisenshi-san.

\- Sim. – ela fala, abraçando o seu amigo exeed – Ainda bem. Mas, queria ter mais amigos. Todos se distanciaram de mim, por causa de meu título e cargo.

\- Não fique assim! Quando saímos daqui, após todos ressuscitarem os seus entes queridos, conseguiremos muitos amigos e você, uma guilda. – ele fala sorrindo.

\- Se um milagre pudesse acontecer, gostaria de entrar na Fairy Tail, a guilda de Rob.

\- Com certeza, vai conseguir. Tenha fé!

Nisso, ela sorri para ele e deita, com o exeed junto dela, enquanto ficava pensativa, fazendo um kansou para ter roupas confortáveis, sendo que sempre usava armadura e uma saia, por baixo.

O seu amigo exeed tira a sua armadura e se encolhe junto dela, que olha para a lua no céu, enquanto pensava em sua vida e suas escolhas, sabendo que se tivesse a opção de escolher, ela tomaria as mesmas decisões.

Afinal, ela queria muito rever os seus pais e o jii-chan Rob.

Com esses pensamentos, ela adormece profundamente.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, todos os dragon slayers haviam dominado todos os golpes, com exceção do ouji, que ainda estavam treinando. Somente após dominarem o ouji e a dragon force, poderiam tentar a transformação em dragão.

Flare havia se juntado ao grupo há quatro anos e ainda não havia dominado todos os golpes.

Portanto, continuaria treinando.

O grupo era animado, sendo que ás vezes tinham discussões, no caso entre Gajeel e Natsu, sendo que Jellal agia como um diplomata, tentando aplacar os ânimos de ambos, antes que os pais resolvessem agir para "acalmá-los".

Natsu e Lisanna, Gajeel e Levy, Rogue e Minerva e Erik e Kinana, reconheceram os seus sentimentos mútuos e somente não se marcaram, ainda, pois, eram jovens demais e os pais dos seis pediram para eles esperarem um pouco.

Afinal, o vínculo era como um casamento e eles eram jovens demais para se casarem, ao ver dos pais deles.

Minerva estava junto do grupo e já havia dominado todas as magias, com exceção do ouji, sendo que sempre estava com Rogue, com os pais deles percebendo que ambos possuíam a ligação verdadeira, assim como os outros. Erik e Kinana não se separavam e a mãe deles olhava de forma tenra para o casal, sendo a mesma coisa para Gajeel e Levy, assim como Natsu e Lisanna.

Dentre os dragões, eles tomaram coragem para confessar os seus sentimentos. Igneel e Grandeene estavam juntos, Weisslogia confessou seus sentimentos a Metalicana, que questionou o motivo dele nunca ter confessado o que sentia por ela e ele explicou que temia que a diferença de idade entre eles, no caso de alguns séculos, fosse um obstáculo. Ela o chamou de "bobo" e eles se beijaram, já que todos os dragões assumiam formas semelhantes a humana, para terem mais "liberdade" de movimentos.

Foi uma surpresa o fato de Skiadrum confessar o que sentia por Hanashi, sendo que os dragões sentiam que aquele era seu companheiro ou companheira pela ligação verdadeira entre eles, já que era um laço indissolúvel.

Muitos comemoraram, no caso, os dragões de Dragon Land, quando Eichiteki e Ryuuzaki, enfim puderam ficar juntos.

No passado, o fato dela ser uma rainha e ele um simples dragão, sem descendência nobre, foi um grande empecilho para ficarem juntos, mesmo que ele tenha conseguido, com os anos, um status elevado, como um dos dragões mais sábios de Dragon Lande ela tenha se tornada viúva, sendo que foi um casamento arranjado.

Agora, em Earth Land, sem os seus cargos, puderam enfim se unir.

Teve também a união de Hikaruken e Raifuu.

Em Dragon Land, eles não poderiam ficar juntos, pois, por ele ser um dos príncipes, precisava se casar com uma nobre e ele optou por ficar solteiro, enquanto estudava uma forma de deixar de ser príncipe. Agora, em Dragon land, podem vivenciar o seu amor, sem qualquer empecilho.

Outra surpresa deles, foi que Atlas Flame confessou que amava Mizuko, uma das princesas da água de Dragon Land, sendo que foi uma surpresa estarrecedora aos dragões de Earth Land, ver Atlas Flame se interessando por uma dragoa.

Afinal, há séculos, ele nunca havia encontrado alguém para amar. Nenhuma dragoa lhe chamou a atenção, até ver Mizuko e só puderam namorar, quando se tornou adulta e com o consentimento de seus avôs, já que Ryuuzaki havia se unido a Eichiteki.

Todos os dragões concordaram em esperar para terem filhotes, ainda mais com a ameaça de Acnologia. Eles não podiam arriscar novas crias e iriam esperar o mundo estar em paz. Tal decisão era necessária e todos compreenderam, apesar de ficarem tristes por não poderem ter mais crias, além dos dragon slayers.

Todos os dragões tiveram uma surpresa inesperada, quando Kibaryuu confessou seus sentimentos a Wendy, sendo que havia falado a mãe dela, que havia esperado ela crescer, um pouco, antes de confessar o que sentia, sendo que Wendy havia confessado, timidamente, que sempre reparou nele mais do que os outros.

O jovem príncipe dragão das chamas azuis, Kibaryuu, havia falado a Wendy, que eles deveriam pedir a benção dos pais dela, já que a mãe dela se casou com Igneel e assim fizeram.

Ambos, Igneel e Grandeene autorizaram o namoro, sem beijos, apenas abraços e beijos na bochecha, sendo que a união somente seria quando ela se tornasse adulta para os padrões humanos, com Kibaryuu e Wendy aceitando, enquanto que Grandeene estava ansiosa para que ela crescesse logo, pois, adoraria ter netos, sendo este o pensamento de Metallicana, também, quando olhava Gajeel e Levy.

Para ficar com Wendy, ele sempre ficava na forma humana, embora assumisse a forma dragão para treinar com os outros, pois, eles se enfrentavam em uma dimensão criada por todos que dominavam magia arcana, sendo uma dimensão temporária, onde podiam usar todos os seus poderes sem destruírem nada ou provocarem a morte de inocentes. Os dragon slayer treinavam nessa dimensão também e assim, podiam usar os seus poderes destrutivos sem qualquer perigo.

Quando a noite cai, os dragon slayer terminaram os seus treinamentos e se reuniram em volta da fogueira, sendo que Jellal fala:

\- O que acha de entrarmos numa guilda? Nossos pais e mães concordam que devemos viver entre os humanos, até para gerenciamos o nosso poder e dominá-lo melhor.

Todos se entreolham e Levy fala, animada:

\- Sempre quis entrar para a Fairy tail!

\- Se Levy-chan for para a Fairy tail, eu vou também. – Gajeel fala, corando.

\- Meu jii-chan é o mestre da Fairy Tail e lá, somos como uma grande família. Há muitos órfãos que foram acolhidos. Eu pretendo me tornar um mago da guilda.

\- Eu vou para a Fairy tail, reencontrar meus irmãos. Eles vão ficar tão surpresos. – Lisanna fala, animada.

Afinal, Laxus, que se encontrava com seu avô, havia descoberto que Mirajane e Elfman estavam na guilda.

A pedido de Lisanna, ele não revelou onde ela estava, pois, segundo o pai dela, a jovem precisava terminar o seu treinamento, sendo que seria complicado entre humanos, até controlar o alto poder destrutivo das técnicas.

A jovem queria surpreende-los, pois, ele havia falado que após terminarem o treinamento, eles iriam viver junto dos humanos.

\- Se a Lisanna-chan for para a Fairy tail, eu também vou! – Natsu exclama animado.

Há alguns anos, ele passou a ter algumas recordações de um homem de cabelos negros e curtos, sendo que com o tempo descobriu que era o seu irmão, Zeref.

Igneel explicou o que aconteceu e como ele foi adotado por ele e que Zeref estava em algum lugar. Natsu queria muito revê-lo, apesar da maldição de seu irmão, sendo que Igneel havia falado que não havia meios de remover.

\- Lá fazem missões, né? – Natsu pergunta a Laxus que consente.

\- Nas missões, eu posso encontrar o meu nii-san, Zeref!

Laxus havia aceitado bem o fato do mago das trevas ser irmão dele, após Igneel explicar o que aconteceu com Zeref, pois, ele lhe explicou, um dia e notaram que ele foi apenas uma vítima de um Deus cruel e perverso de Earth Land, que também havia amaldiçoado a primeira mestra da Fairy tail e um dos fundadores, Mavis Vermillion e que a imortalidade, podia provocar conflitos no nível do psiquiátrico, já que humanos não lidavam bem com a imortalidade e suas consequências, sendo que a mente entrava em colapso.

Todos odiavam esse Deus e queriam ter a chance de estraçalha-lo pelos seus atos.

\- Vou ajuda-lo, Natsu! – Lisanna exclama, segurando a mão dele, com ambos corando.

\- Se a Lisanna vai se juntar a Fairy Tail, eu também vou, kina. – Kinana fala com um sorriso.

\- Para mim, não importa a guilda. Se a minha Kinana-chan vai para essa Fairy tail, eu também vou. – Erik fala.

\- Se o meu nii-san vai para a Fairy tail, eu também vou! – Wendy exclama, animada.

Com a união de Igneel e Grandeene, eles haviam se tornado irmãos.

\- Se tudo mundo está indo para a Fairy taill, eu também vou. – Sting fala.

\- Se o Sting vai, eu também vou. – Rogue fala.

\- Se o meu amado Rogue vai, eu também vou! – Minerva exclama com um sorriso.

\- Eu também vou para a Fairy Tail. – Jellal fala.

\- Eu acho que vou ficar na minha vila. – Flare fala, timidamente.

\- Seria bom se fosse para uma guilda, Flare, para conhecer o mundo. E se for com os seus amigos, ficará bem. Você pode visitar os seus pais sempre que quiser. Eu irei leva-la até eles. – Atlas Flame fala, sendo que os dragões somente observavam a conversa de seus filhos.

Ele havia deixado um pouco de suas chamas, para observar a vila e se houvesse qualquer problema, ele iria socorrê-los, pois, era o guardião de sua vila.

Flare fica pensativa e fala, sorrindo:

\- Acho que tem razão, tou-san... De fato, eu sempre quis conhecer o mundo. E eu posso ver a minha família sempre que quiser, né?

\- Sim. Eu posso continuar o seu treinamento.

\- Então, se todos estão indo para a Fairy tail, eu também vou.

Após todos decidirem, Igneel fala:

\- Nós dragões iremos com vocês em nossas formas semelhantes as humanas. Vocês irão passar por várias experiências e não vamos nos intrometer. Kibaryuu também aceitou o fato que não vai se intrometer.

\- Para mim será difícil, Wendy-chan... Mas, eu preciso acreditar em você. Além disso, as experiências serão uteis para todos. – o dragão das chamas azuis fala.

\- Obrigada, meu amor.

Ela vai ate ele e o abraça, já que ele sempre ficava na forma humana e só assumia a forma dragão para treinar luta com os outros dragões que eram veteranos.

Após todos concordarem, eles se preparam para deitar, junto de seus exeeds, que estavam dormindo, pois, eles acompanharam os treinos dele e haviam treinado voar junto de dragões, sendo que sempre exigia muito da magia deles, pois, as asas deles precisavam lidar com a pressão do vento e força gerada pelo voo de um dragão que deslocava grandes fluxos de ar, devido ao poder e força de suas asas. Também treinavam segurando pesos e com o conhecimento de Charl sobre Edolas, compartilhando com todos tais conhecimentos, ela percebeu que eram mais poderosos que os exeeds comuns, capazes de usar, inclusive, a sua magia para ataque e não somente voo.

Frente aos treinamentos, todos dormiam, profundamente.

Wendy olhava para Charl, que dormia a sono alto e se deita com ela, a abraçando, se lembrando do fato de que quando nasceu, Mizuko havia falado do poder das visões dela e explicou que as lembranças dela eram apenas visões e que não existia nenhuma missão, já que foi uma desculpa para a rainha salvá-los ao enviá-los para Earth Land, devido a uma visão que teve de Exeestalia caindo.

Depois que todos descobriam ser exeeds e Charl descobriu que não tinha missão nenhuma, ela se tornou mais gentil Antes vivia reclusa, por achar que tinha um peso sobre os seus ombros. Wendy ficou feliz ao ver que Happy parecia adorar ela e vice-versa.

Quando tiveram os seus amigos exeeds, Wendy se lembrou de que Gajeel ficou deprimido e demorou vários dias para superar, sendo que ele se ausentou por alguns dias, até que a mãe dele falou algo para ele que o animou e melhorou o seu humor, sendo que ele não contou a ninguém, enquanto parecia expectante com algo.

Então, suspirando, ela adormece, pois, amanhã seria um longo dia, sendo que dormia próxima do seu irmão mais velho.

Erik estava com o seu exeed, Doshi, enquanto que Kinana abraçava Michi. Natsu estava com o Happy e Lisanna com Yume. Jellal estava com a sua exeed, Hime, que era grudada nele. Rogue estava com Frosh, enquanto que Minerva estava com a sua amiga exeed, Hana. Sting estava com o Lector, enquanto que Laxus estava com sua exeed Yuri. Flare estava com Moshi, sua exeed. Levy dormia abraçada com Luna, sendo que ao lado dela estava Gajeel.


	13. Seirei Ô

**Notas da Autora**

Erza estava na ilha do Sistema –R quando se surpreende, ao ver...

Yukino estava feliz, ao olhar para...

Gray, Yukiko e as amigas exeeds de ambos, decidem...

Yukino fica chocada, quando...

Então, os transeuntes ficam surpresos quando...

 **Capítulo 13 - Seirei Ô**

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, na ilha do Sistema – R, Erza estava com seu pai dragão, Hisenshi, sendo que suspirava ao olhar para a lua cheia no céu.

Naquele instante, havia apoiado as suas costas no ombro dele, sendo que o som de passos chama a sua atenção e dentre as pedras, surge o seu amigo que nasceu do ovo e que desde pequeno, usava armadura em todo o seu corpo.

Erza usava kansou para se reequipar, desenvolvendo a sua técnica de reequipar armadura, também, chamando a técnica de The Knight.

\- Kinght? O que faz aqui? Devia estar dormindo. – ela fala preocupada com o exeed que caminha, até sentar no seu colo.

\- Não a vi na cama. Logo imaginei que estaria com o seu pai.

Nisso, ele olha para Erza, que parecia perdida em pensamentos e pergunta preocupado, ao ver a sua amiga daquela forma, sendo que graças a Erza, Milliana não chegava perto dele e por isso, era eternamente grato a amiga:

\- O que houve Er-chan?

\- Nada... Estava pensando se é divertido estar em uma guilda... Sabe, o jii-chan Rob era da Fairy Tail. Por isso, eu respeito essa guilda e gostaria de entrar nela.

\- Não se juntou por causa do sistema – R, né? – ele pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim... Eu e os demais, queremos ver nossos entes queridos. Muitos desistiram e seguiram com as suas vidas. Mas, eu não consigo. A esperança de rever meu jii-chan Rob e meus pais me motiva a continuar aqui, liderando os que ficaram. Além disso, o sistema está quase terminado. Só vão faltar os sacrifícios, que serão apenas criminosos. Os piores tipos possíveis.

\- Eu quero ajudar. - o exeed fala animado.

\- Lamento, mas, não vai poder ajudar. É muito perigoso.

\- Eu treino com Hisenshi-san.

\- Mesmo assim, é perigoso. Você vai ficar comigo, me auxiliando.

\- Mas, quando trazer Rob de volta e seus pais, vai poder entrar na guilda.

\- Não sei se vou poder. Afinal, o sistema – R é magia de Zeref. Qualquer um que lide com tal magia é considerado um criminoso pelo Conselho. Duvido que a guilda de Rob, a Fairy Tail, uma guilda oficial, permitiria a minha entrada nela. Eu sacrifiquei o meu desejo de entrar na guilda da Fairy Tail, para rever os meus entes queridos e não me arrependo disso. Só o fato de vê-los, vai valer todo o sacrifício.

\- Tem outras guildas.

\- Só me interessa a Fairy Tail.

\- Aonde você for eu estarei com você!

\- Muito obrigada, Knight. – ela o abraça, emocionada, sendo correspondida por ele – Se um dia eu entrar nessa guilda, que tanto desejo, na minha primeira missão, eu irei usar a minha nova armadura, inspirada na Fairy Tail, feita em homenagem a eles, a Fairy no yoroi (妖精の鎧 – armadura da Fada).

Hisenshi abre seus olhos e observa ambos, sendo que se um dia, o tal de Conselho descobrisse, iria garantir que ela teria uma nova vida e que seguiria os seus sonhos. Entrar na Fairy tail seria a única coisa que lhe sobraria, quando a verdade fosse revelada e precisava garantir isso. De um jeito ou de outro.

Afinal, faria de tudo para garantir, ao menos, a felicidade, de sua filha, já que era impossível salvar todos.

Em virtude de seu forte desejo, conseguiu lançar uma magia arcana, fazendo com que ninguém conseguisse associá-la com a Miko escarlate, garantindo assim, uma chance dela viver o seu sonho.

Durante os vários anos que esteve na ilha, descobriu que magias arcanas ineficazes em dragões eram altamente eficazes em humanos e manipular a memória de um humano, era algo consideravelmente fácil.

Por anos, em decorrência da técnica arcana usada nele, sendo que precisavam fazer uma contra magia nele, para permitir a sua cura, nunca conseguiu fazer algo contra o grupo que estava usando os sentimentos das pessoas para erguerem a Torre, dando a liderança a Miko Escarlate, que todos seguiam.

Yamakawa, ou ushichichi, como a chamava, havia conseguido se infiltrar no Conselho, usando a sua forma humana, enquanto manipulava a mente dos Conselheiros com a sua magia arcana e ele sabia que somente estava esperando a ordem de Acnologia, para por o plano em prática e que era usar o Satélite Mágico Etherion (衛星 魔法 陣 • エ ー テ リ オ ン Eisei Mahōjin: Ēterion). Higurashi (日暮), uma das subordinadas de Acnologia, havia ficado responsável pela ilha.

Ele a apelidou de Uchikagome (Vaca Kagome), por ficar se esfregando em Acnologia, como uma dragoa no cio.

Uchikagome foi o nome de uma das maiores prostitutas da história de Dragon Land. Ela seduziu vários nobres e conseguiu retirar toda a fortuna deles, levando-os a falência, se tornando com o tempo, uma prostituta cobiçada, pois, poucos podiam pagar por tal luxo. No final, foi morta pelas esposas de todos os dragões que seduziu e que arruinou a vida e a fortuna deles, usando a sua sedução e corpo.

Ela foi morta lentamente, sendo estraçalhada e depois esquartejada.

Uchikagome e Uchichichi ocupavam o título de maiores prostitutas na história de Dragon Land, cujo nome era uma das maiores ofensas que podia existir, junto de UchiChichi.

Claro que Kagome ficou irada com o apelido. Xingar ambas se tornou a sua única diversão, enquanto que tentaria salvar a vida de todos, caso a Torre entrasse em colapso.

Porém, não sabia se conseguiria usar plenamente tal magia arcana em decorrência de seu estado atual.

Portanto, Hisenshi implorava para que algum dragão de Dragon Land, que não estava com Acnologia, o achasse, pois, viu que Eichiteki e outros dragões caíram naquele mundo. Inclusive viu a rainha mãe dos dragões da água, Ryuuzaki, que se tornou a sua esperança.

Por isso, mantinha a sua cauda na água por anos, concentrando magia arcana, na ânsia que ela o detectasse, sendo que tinha esperança que eles salvassem os humanos que estavam sendo manipulados na Torre do Paraíso.

Há vários quilômetros dali, Yukino estava com as costas encostadas em sua mãe dragoa, sendo que a sua amiga, exeed, Tsuki, dormia profundamente em seu colo, já que também treinava, assim como ela.

Ela olhava para o céu, para depois olhar para as chaves que a sua mãe, Kireihoshi deu para ela, quando provou que era digna de ser uma dragon slayer dos dragões estrelares e uma esplêndida maga celestial.

A jovem confessava que estava ansiosa para ir a cidade vizinha, para comprar alguma chave nova e conseguir mais amigos, já que as chaves eram a sua família, enquanto que estava ansiosa para entrar na maior guilda de Fiore, a Fairy Tail.

Ela adorava essa guilda e estava ansiosa para entrar.

Chegou a ver pôster dos magos da Fairy Tail, sendo que era fã da Mirajane, que usava o Take Over, Satan Soul e que era tida como uma das mulheres mais poderosas da Fairy Tail, cujas transformações demoníacas eram impressionantes.

Inclusive, haviam dado a ela o título de Imperatriz dos demônios, sendo que o irmão dela, o oposto dela, já que era gentil e amavél, havia ganhado a fama de Imperador das bestas, devido ao fantástico repertório de feras, de seu Take Over Beast Soul.

Ela havia ouvido falar de Gildartz e a filha dele, Cana, sendo que havia rumores que ela havia dominado a magia de seu genitor, chamada de magia da destruição, embora que ninguém a viu usar esta magia, sendo que poucas vezes que a viram, ela estava usando cartas mágicas. Mesmo assim, diziam que ela era poderosa e que dominou a magia de seu genitor. Mas, eram somente boatos.

Além disso, ela havia ido à biblioteca e viu a história da Fairy tail e tradição, sendo que gostou do fato que ela parecia ser uma guilda de onde surgiram muitas lendas.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em uma campina, Gray Fullbuster e Yukiko Tsukishiro (雪子 月城) estavam olhando o céu, após um treinamento intenso, juntamente com as suas exeeds, Natsuko e Natsuki, sendo que a carroça estava ao lado deles.

Ambos estavam deitados na grama, com os seus exeeds no lado deles, descansando também, sendo que a jovem dragoa estava na forma humana, encolhida junto de Gray.

Ela adorava o cheiro dele e voz, assim como ouvia os batimentos cardíacos dele, que por sua vez, afagava os cabelos macios e sedosos dela, fazendo-a corar levemente, enquanto sorria timidamente, sendo que ela adorava as sensações estranhas em seu corpo na presença dele, assim como os sentimentos que não compreendia por ele, que o mesmo despertava nela, fazendo-a se sentir "estranha" perto dele.

Gray, por sua vez, adorava a presença dela, sentindo o cheiro dela e ouvindo o coração de Yukiko, sendo que amava a voz dela. Na verdade, amava tudo nela e tinha certeza que mataria qualquer outro homem que ousasse tocar nela, enquanto que se sentia bem, sentindo a maciez dos cabelos dela que pareciam ser feitos da mais pura seda, assim como o pelo dela na sua forma verdadeira, enquanto a puxava junto de si, com ela se aconchegando ao corpo dele, passando a abraça-lo, sorrindo meigamente, apoiando a cabeça no tórax dele, com ambos compartilhando o calor um do outro.

Eles acabam cochilando, enquanto que seres feitos de gelo, criados por eles, agiam como guarda-costas, inclusive da carroça, também.

Após algumas horas, eles despertam, se espreguiçando, com Yukiko se sentindo triste por ele afastar seu corpo dela, sendo a mesma coisa para ele, que vai até a carroça e pega uma revista, para depois mostrar para aquela que amava e para os exeeds. Nela, tinha uma matéria especial sobre uma guilda chamada Fairy tail.

Yukiko olhava fascinada, sendo que ambos haviam dominado os seus poderes e para Gray, faltava dominar o ouji, já que ele havia dominado a Dragon Force há alguns dias atrás. Depois que conquistasse o ouji, ele poderia pleitear a transformação em dragão. Confessava que estava ansioso para se transformar em um.

Então, ele pergunta:

\- O que vocês acham de entrarmos nessa guilda? - ele pergunta olhando para a Yukiko e as gatinhas.

\- Parece ser legal. - Natsuko, a amiga exeed de Yukiko, comenta.

\- Gostei do monshou (emblema) deles. É interessante. - Natsuki, a amiga exeed de Gray, fala.

\- Eu adorei! Seria muito legal! Ainda mais, porque você me explicou o que era uma guilda.

\- Acho que seria bom... Você havia comentando que seria interessante, termos bastante experiência.

\- Sim.

Então, Yukiko se recorda da voz em sua mente, falando que eles deviam procurar formas para aprimorarem a experiência deles e comentou sobre o tipo de guilda que seria bom.

\- Essa guilda trata os seus membros como se fossem da família. É a maior guilda de Fiore e segunda essa matéria, fala que muitas lendas surgiram dela. - Gray comenta.

\- Nossa... - Natsuki fala.

\- Parece que preenche os requisitos. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Com certeza!- Natsuko fala animada, como sempre.

\- Sim. E fica há apenas a dois dias de viagem pelo ar. Estamos próximos de Magnólia, segundo esse mapa. Se querem saber, eu chamo de coincidência.

Gray fala, enquanto pegava um mapa, mostrando a localização deles e da guilda.

\- Então, vamos.

\- Vamos partir amanhã. Amanhã irei vender a carroça e irei depositar o dinheiro que temos e da venda em uma conta conjunta e aí, voaremos até a guilda. Podemos passar em alguns lugares antes. O que acham?

\- Sim.

\- Eu gostaria.

\- Será muito legal voarmos pelo céu.

No dia seguinte, longe dali, Yukino chega voando, junto de Tsuki, sua exeed e a sua mãe, Kireihoshi, ao porto de Hageon, para depois descerem nos limites da cidade, com a jovem desfazendo a dragon force, para depois, eles andarem por algumas lojas, até que para em uma que tinha chaves.

A jovem entra e olha algumas chaves, enquanto que uma garota loira entrava, sendo que tinha um chicote na cintura.

Ela vai até o balcão e olha as chaves, ao lado de Yukino, sendo que Kireihoshi estava no lado de sua filha e olhava alguns enfeites. Tsuki estava no ombro de sua amiga e olhava para as chaves, fazendo alguns comentários.

Em um determinado momento Yukino se vira e é possível ver na cintura dela chaves, sendo que o vendedor observa uma em especial e comenta surpreso:

\- Por acaso, essa chave cinza escuro, seria a do décimo terceiro portão, Ophicius?

\- Sim. – Yukino fala timidamente, enquanto sorria, olhando algumas chaves prateadas – Eu a recebi, recentemente.

Lucy Heartfilia, que estava próximo dela, arregalou os olhos ao saber que ela tinha uma chave raríssima e comenta consigo mesma, mentalmente:

"Se ela recebeu, recentemente, não deve ter feito o contrato ainda, logo, qualquer um pode fazer contrato."

Então, ela observa, atentamente e percebe que a chave estava pendurada lateralmente e que o vendedor estava distraído, sendo que a jovem olhava as chaves e outras pessoas da loja olhavam os enfeites.

Então, ela esgueira a mão para pegar a chave, uma vez que ela ainda não havia feito contrato, a seu ver e habilmente, retira a chave e depois sai da loja, sendo que após alguns metros, a chave começa a brilhar.

Yukino para de olhar as chaves, assim como Kireihoshi, que para de olhar os enfeites, enquanto estreitava os olhos.

Tsuki percebe o olhar e pergunta:

\- O que foi, Yukino-chan?

\- O que houve mocinha? – o vendedor pergunta com visível preocupação no rosto, percebendo o olhar assustado dela, ao olhar para as suas chaves.

\- Minha chave foi roubada.

É tudo o que ela fala quando saí, sendo que havia muitas pessoas na rua.

Tsuki exclama revoltada:

\- Aposto que foi aquela loira! Ela estava no nosso lado e estava olhando as chaves prateadas, para depois sair abruptamente!

Kireihoshi se aproxima e fala:

\- Use a sua técnica. És uma hoshiryuu dragon slayer. Entre em harmonia com a chave.

Yukino se concentra e após alguns minutos, abre os olhos e fala, elevando as mãos para os céus, enquanto seu corpo brilhava, chamando a atenção de todos, com a dragoa sorrindo orgulhosamente, enquanto a sua cria falava:

\- Chave, responda ao meu chamado. Eu lhe invoco.

Então, ela abaixa a mão, com Tsuki ficando maravilhada ao ver a técnica.

Longe dali, a chave do décimo terceiro portão brilha e começa a flutuar, sendo que Lucy, confusa, pega a chave e acaba sendo arrastada pela mesma, com todos abrindo caminho, enquanto olhavam atônitos para a cena.

A loira acaba soltando-a, enquanto que a chave voava até as mãos de Yukino, que para de brilhar, enquanto pegava a chave.

\- Muito bem. O que está acontecendo aqui? Um vendedor nos chamou, falando que ouve um roubo.

\- Nós já resolvemos. Eu tenho a minha chave de volta. Eu usei magia para trazê-la de volta.

\- Então, não vai fazer nenhuma queixa?

\- Não. – Yukino fala, sorrindo.

\- Então, vou dar como encerrado a chamada.

\- Sua ladra! Devolva a minha chave!

Lucy se ergue e aponta o dedo em riste para Yukino, vendo ali a chance de conseguir a chave, ainda mais ao usar o seu sobrenome, além de usar, também, o fato de Yukino não abrir uma queixa.

A hoshiryuu dragon slayer estava confusa, enquanto que Kireihoshi controlava um rosnado feral no fundo de sua garganta, ficando tentada a atacar um humano pela primeira vez na sua vida. Tsuki estava indignada, assim como chocada.

\- Senhorita... Você roubou a chave dela? – o guarda pergunta a Yukino.

\- Não. A chave é minha. – a jovem hoshiryuu dragon slayer fala, confusa com o ato da loira, após ter falado que não a denunciaria, para ela não perder os contratos.

\- Pare de mentir, sua ladra! A chave é minha. Me devolva.

\- Por que está agindo dessa forma, após a piedade da minha amiga, Yukino-chan, para que não perdesse o contrato com as suas chaves? – Tsuki pergunta, consternada, pelo ato inesperado da loira.

\- Cale a boca, mascote.

\- Do que me chamou, ladra? – a exeed pergunta, irritada.

\- Eu disse que não vou abrir uma queixa contra você. Por que está fazendo isso? Eu entendo que a décima terceira chave é tentadora demais e que muitos matariam para tê-la, assim como uma do zodíaco. – Yukino fala, consternada, não compreendo o motivo dela, agir daquela forma.

Kirehoshi estava fazendo um esforço descomunal para não avançar encima da loira que estava pedindo para morrer, ao acusar a sua amada cria que foi bondosa o suficiente para não querer abrir uma queixa, para evitar que a loira perdesse o contrato com as chaves, apesar do que fez a ela.

Tsuki estava com pena da sua amiga, enquanto olhava com raiva para a loira, ao mesmo que estava indignada com tal comportamento, começando a sentir uma vontade crescente de atacar a loira a sua frente.

\- É por isso que está falando que eu roubei. Usou magia para roubar de mim e por isso eu fui arrastada. Justo eu, Lucy Heartfilia. Acha mesmo que pode mentir sobre a posse, uma vez que é pobre, para conseguir uma chave raríssima, adquirida por uma donzela de uma das famílias mais ricas de Fiore?

O guarda olha para a jovem e fica estarrecido, perguntando:

\- É mesmo Lucy Heartfilia? Da família Heartfilia?

\- Sim. Portanto, é lógico de quem é a chave, não acha? E o fato dela não me denunciar, prova a sua culpa. Afinal, sabe que eu sou a dona da chave.

O guarda vai até Yukino e fala:

\- Senhorita, você está presa por roubo. Tudo o que disser, será usado contra você. Devolva a chave para ela.

\- Mas, eu... – ela está a beira das lágrimas.

Então, o guarda se afasta ao ver a mulher ao lado dela brilhar, sendo que a mesma ergue as mãos e fala:

\- Seirei Ô! Atenda ao meu chamado! Convoco-lhe para falar a verdade sobre Ophicius!

Então, surge um círculo dourado com letras no céu, com o guarda gaguejando, enquanto perguntava:

\- Peraí... Vai invocar o Seirei Ô (rei dos espíritos celestiais)?

\- Sim. Eu o invoquei. Acredito que a palavra dele é irrevogável. Ele não pôde mentir, mesmo que eu peça.

Então, o próprio rei surge pelo círculo, enquanto olhavam fascinados para o céu, sendo a mesma coisa para Tsuki.

\- Ophicius pertence a Yukino Agria. Lucy Heartfilia roubou a chave dela e apesar da bondade de Yukino em não denunciá-la, ela teve a audácia de acusa-la de roubo. Creio que a verdade foi revelada.

\- O que o Seirei Ô disse é verdade, guarda. Fui eu que chamei o senhor. Eu sou o vendedor da loja. A chave é dessa jovem – ela aponta para Yukino – Inclusive, eu vi a jovem com a chave.

O guarda olha seriamente para Lucy, que está estarrecida, pois, nunca imaginou que alguém conseguiria invoca-lo.

O Seirei Ô olha para ela e fala:

\- Tu, que roubaste as chaves de outra maga celestial e não obstante, acusas a outra de roubo, sendo que foste tu que cometeste, perderás as chaves. És indigna como maga celestial.

Então, ele faz um gesto e as chaves de Lucy, sendo que a mesma gritava em desespero, vão parar nas mãos de Yukino, que fala gentilmente ao Seirei Ô:

\- Eu a perdoo. Não precisa tirar as chaves dela. O décimo terceiro portão é tentador demais.

\- És mesmo bondosa e gentil, além de piedosa. Mas, como sabe, a prisão dela quebrará os contratos. Portanto, somente foi antecipado o contrato dos meus velhos amigos para tu, que és digna de tê-los.

O guarda prende Lucy, que tenta lutar, sendo que chorava desesperada pela perda das chaves, enquanto xingava a si mesmo por ter roubado as chaves, acreditando que conseguiria se afastar sem que ninguém percebesse e que por causa de seu ato, perdeu os contratos que tinha.

\- Lucy Heartfilia, você está presa por roubo e tudo o que disser, será usado contra você.

Nisso, o policial mágico se vira para Yukino e fala:

\- Acredito que irá abrir uma queixa contra ela, depois do que ela tentou fazer com você.

\- Não. Perder as chaves já foi um castigo brutal. Que pelo menos, ela não fique na prisão.

\- Mesmo não abrindo uma queixa por roubo, ela vai responder por mentir para a autoridade policial e farei questão de abrir essa queixa. Ela ficará alguns dias atrás das grades, para pensar no que fez.

Nisso, Seirei Ô desaparece, sendo que o portal feito por estrelas cadentes circulares desaparece, enquanto que o brilho de Kireihoshi cessava.

Yukino olha para a sua mãe e fala surpresa:

\- Pensei que para invoca-lo...

\- Nós, dragões estrelares, somos mestres das estrelas. Os seireis são as próprias estrelas. Portanto, eles aparecem quando convocados. Mas, saiba que nunca havia invocado o rei, ao exercitar o meu direito como uma dragoa estrelar, desde que o seirei não tenha contrato. Somente fiz pela ousadia daquela humana.

\- Mesmo depois do que tentou fazer comigo, eu sinto pena dela. A decima terceira chave a fez fazer isso.

\- No íntimo, ela sempre teve esse lado. Mas, estava escondido em seu coração. O fato de você comentar que a recebeu, recentemente, a fez pensar que você não tinha feito, ainda, um contrato, enquanto que você estava em uma posição propícia para o roubo. Tudo isso, fez esse lado vir a tona. O que ela não sabia é que você fez o contrato há algumas horas atrás.

\- Entendi.

Nisso, ela vê a sua mãe dragoa olhar para o lado, para um grupo de homens, enquanto estreitava os olhos, sendo que a jovem percebe e pergunta:

\- O que houve, kaa-chan?


	14. A quebra da máscara

**Notas da Autora**

Kireihoshi fica feliz quando a sua filha...

Os seireis ficam estarrecidos, quando descobrem a ligação entre...

Lucy se surpreende, quando...

 **Capítulo 14 - A quebra da máscara**

\- Ouvi com a minha audição, sem querer, o que aqueles homens falavam.

A dragoa estava irada ao saber que eles seduziam mulheres para depois vendê-las como escravas sexuais.

Claro que isso é algo antigo, pois, no passado era assim e ainda persistia no presente, só que em uma escala bem menor, com a dragoa ficando, um pouco, aliviada, já que a escravidão era proibida em Earth Land.

\- O que eles falavam?

\- Parece que eles são de um grupo de criminosos que fazem maldade com as mulheres e irão partir essa noite.

\- Que horror! - Yukino fica horrorizada, para depois arquear o cenho - Que maldades?

A dragoa olha para a sua cria, pensando em uma forma de explicar sem retirar a inocência dela, sendo que faria uma tortura lacerante naquele que ousasse tirar a inocência de sua amada filha:

\- Coisas ruins e que machucam. São pessoas malvadas.

\- Entendi.

\- Pelo visto, terei prazer em dar uma lição neles. – Kireihoshi fala dentre um rosnado.

\- Eu vou junto.

Ela olha para a filha e consente, com a jovem sorrindo gentilmente, falando:

\- Muito obrigada, kaa-chan.

\- Por nada, filha. – Kireihoshi sorri.

No mundo dos seireis, Taurus é puxado por Libra e Pisces, na forma humanoide de mãe e filho, sendo que não compreende, até que Libra fala:

\- Como você sabe, a sua chave foi para Yukino-chan.

\- Sim. Ela tem um corpo sexy? – o touro fala ansioso para ver a sua nova mestra.

\- Ela é uma hoshiryuu dragon slayer, além de maga celestial. – o seirei filho Pisces fala.

\- Hoshiryuu dragon slayer? – ele pergunta surpreso.

\- Sim. E Kireihoshi, mãe dela, é uma Hoshiryuu, que com certeza, não vai gostar de um pervertido como você, dando em cima de sua cria ou tirando a inocência dela com palavras pervertidas. Yukino-chan é muito inocente.

Taurus imagina uma dragoa estrelar irada de presas pronunciadas e garras afiadas, fazendo ele suar frio, apavorado.

\- Se ousar bancar o pervertido com a fofa da Yukino-chan, terá que se entender com a dragoa estrelar e mesmo que tente fugir para esse mundo, a dragoa vai abrir por si mesma um portal, sendo que tem capacidade para abri-lo e irá caçá-lo, pessoalmente. Acredite. – Libra fala.

Taurus começa a suar, enquanto estava apavorado com a visão de uma dragoa irada o caçando por todo o Mundo celestial.

\- Com certeza, fará questão de castrá-lo, lentamente. – a mãe Pisces fala – No lugar dela, se tivesse uma filha inocente e aparecesse um pervertido como você, faria a mesma coisa.

\- Não! Muuu! - ele exclama desesperado, pondo a mão em cima de sua virilha.

\- Acho que você vai se comportar, né? Quando ela invoca-lo.

\- Sim. Eu tenho amor a minha vida e ao meu amiguinho.

\- Excelente. – Libra fala.

Meia hora depois, ela invoca os seireis para fazer os contratos e Taurus se controla, apenas comentando que ela era linda, para depois voltar ao mundo dos seireis, após finalizar o contrato.

\- Ela tem um nice body maravilhoso, muuu! – ele exclama, com um sorriso bobo, até que desfaz a face e fala para si mesmo – Preciso ser forte. Preciso ser forte. Preciso ser forte por mim e pelo meu amiguinho.

Ele fala, repetindo várias vezes como se fosse um mantra, sendo que Aquarius comenta com um sorriso, ao olhar tal cena:

\- Quem diria que Taurus tomaria jeito. Só um dragão para fazer isso.

\- Vejo que vai obedecê-la. – Câncer comenta casualmente para Aquarius.

\- Claro. Ela é poderosa, assim como Layra foi! - ela exclama sorrindo - Ao contrário de certa ladra loira que era fraca e patética. Até parece que uma fraca podia mandar em alguém poderosa como eu. Eu tenho o direito a servir aos poderosos e eu uso esse lema. Se os outros seireis querem seguir magos fracos, o problema não é meu. E se quer saber, tenho um apelido para essa ladra ordinária e mentirosa. Vou chama-la de Valucy. Vaca mais Lucy. Fica perfeito para aquela loira.

\- Concordo. Foi vergonhoso o que ela fez. Seirei Ô fez bem em nos dar para Yukino. Ela sim é digna, ao contrário da Valucy. – Lyra fala.

\- Com certeza. Confesso que quero saber o motivo da ligação de sangue delas. – Hollogiurum fala, seriamente – Layra tinha um coração cristalino, tamanha bondade, gentileza e amabilidade que habitava tal coração. Um coração que Valucy não herdou. Mas, Yukino sim. Valucy herdou apenas a aparência. Yukino herdou a aparência de sua avó materna e o coração de Layra.

Era incrível o fato para Aquarius e os demais, que Yukino também era filha de Layra e duvidavam, piamente, que a sua antiga mestra soubesse disso. Ela nunca abandonaria uma filha. Algo aconteceu e a seirei acreditava que tinha o dedo do bastardo do Jude, conforme se referia a ele. Ela nunca havia gostado do marido de Layla, pois, sentiu, assim como os outros, uma sombra de maldade nele.

Confessava que ela e Câncer queriam saber o motivo de Yukino ter sido criada por outra família, sendo que era irmã gêmea de Lucy, com Câncer concordando que Jude estava envolvido nisso. Eles podiam sentir isso, assim como sentiam que Layla nunca soube que teve gêmeas.

Eles e os demais seireis decidiram não contar para Yukino, até que soubessem mais detalhes do que ocorreu, sendo que tinham esperança que certo seirei, conseguisse obter tal informação, devido a um vínculo especial que ele tinha com Layra. O nome dele era Capricorn.

O problema era saber onde ele estava, pois, há vários anos, não o viam no mundo celestial e por isso, temiam que ele tivesse sido destruído.

No mundo humano, quando a noite caiu, várias jovens entraram em um navio que partiu do porto e durante a viagem, todas foram dopadas e depois, colocadas em celas por bandidos asquerosos e desprezíveis, sendo que já haviam colado coleiras mágicas que suprimiam a magia das suas vítimas e que somente os donos podiam tirar, sendo que a coleira punia ao comando da voz, variando desde choque, sensação de ser queimada viva e de estrangulamento. Inclusive, haviam tirado as roupas delas, para mostrar o "material", como se referiam a elas, aos futuros compradores.

Os bandidos perversos e cruéis comemoravam o crime que cometiam, quando ouvem o som de algo pousando no navio e quando saem, percebem uma jovem de cabelos alvos curtos, junto de uma gata com asas, sendo que ao lado dela havia uma mulher de cabelos negros, cujos olhos azuis pareciam faiscar de raiva.

\- Veja o que temos aqui... Podemos nocauteá-las e vende-las como escravas sexuais. A gata estranha pode ser vendida como mascote.

Nisso, eles avançam nelas, sendo que Kireihoshi dá um passo para trás, para que a sua cria lutasse contra eles, já que eles não eram magos, com exceção de um.

Rapidamente, ela nocauteia todos, bloqueando os ataques, alternando com socos, chutes, joelhadas e cotoveladas, deixando a sua mãe orgulhosa, enquanto que Bora se afastava, ao ver os seus capangas caídos, começando a concentrar a sua magia, lançando um ataque de fogo roxo claro contra a jovem, exclamando:

\- Prominence Typhoon!

Yukino desvia, facilmente, sendo que enquanto avançava, desviava habilmente dos demais ataques consecutivos de chamas, deixando Bora irado.

O mago cria outro circulo mágico vermelho, lançando outro ataque roxo claro, quase que liras:

\- Red Shower!

Para desespero do mesmo, Yukino desviava, agilmente, enquanto inchava as suas bochechas, para depois exclamar:

\- Hoshiryuu no Houkou (rugido do dragão estrelar)!

Um rugido negro com várias estrelas brilhando sai da boca dela, entrando em um circulo negro com estrelas, tendo a face de um dragão no centro, para depois sair na forma de uma rajada imensa, como se fosse um céu estrelado, suprimindo o ataque de chamas dele, ao engolfá-las, anulando-as, para depois atingir Bosco, que fica ferido, pois, as pequenas estrelas cortavam a pele da pessoa, provocando vários cortes, assim como hematomas, quando as pequenas estrelas se chocavam, sendo que ele não morreu, assim como, o seu corpo não foi desintegrado, pois, a jovem controlou ao máximo o poder destrutivo da técnica.

Yukino não usou os seireis, a pedido da mãe dela, para que pudesse avaliar as suas habilidades, assim como treinar a capacidade de controlar o dano de suas magias, sendo que a jovem fica preocupada que tivesse sido bruta demais, para depois suspirar aliviada ao ver que ele estava vivo e que não havia sido um ataque mortal, embora ele estivesse coberto de sangue.

De fato, ela conseguiu controlar exemplarmente o seu poder.

A jovem dragon slayer volta para junto de sua mãe que sorri e fala:

\- Meus parabéns! Conseguiu acertá-los, sem feri-los muito. Controlou muito bem a sua força, assim como o poder destrutivo de suas técnicas. Inclusive, o seu rugido não foi mortal. Apenas o feriu.

\- Muito obrigada, kaa-chan, mas, eu prefiro usar o poder de um dragão em último recurso. Ele é muito poderoso. Claro que se eu tiver que enfrentar um inimigo poderoso, irei usar o poder de um dragão.

\- Tudo bem. Eu sei o quanto é gentil, mesmo com os seus oponentes, evitando ferir eles gravemente, o máximo possível.

Kireihoshi sorri, gentilmente, sendo abraçada por Yukino, correspondendo ao abraço, para depois a jovem dragon slayer se afastar.

Então, Yukino de concentra, usando a dragon force para criar asas e voa, até ficar perto da superfície do mar, atrás do navio, pegando em seguida uma chave dourada, exclamando, enquanto a colocava na água.

\- Portão do guardião da água, abra-te! Aquarius!

Nisso, a seirei surge, sorrindo e pergunta:

\- O que deseja, Yukino-chan?

Ela agia diferente em relação a Yukino, pois ela era poderosa. Seres poderosos como ela, Aquarius, somente obedeciam a seres poderosos. Um fraco não podia mandar em um ser poderoso e Lucy era fraca, para mandar nela.

Aquarius tinha o direito de seguir essa regra e ao contrário da anterior, a maga celestial a sua frente era poderosa e apesar de ser poderosa, tinha um coração puro e cristalino, de uma forma que Lucy não possuía, pois, Aquarius havia sentido, também, a pequena sombra do mal no coração da loira, desde criança, que somente havia herdado a aparência de Layra e não o coração, ao contrário de Yukino, que herdou o coração de Layra e a aparência da avó materna.

Além disso, apesar dela ser poderosa e ter um coração cristalino e gentil, Yukino amava os seireis e havia falado que eram a sua família.

Ela e os outros agradeciam e muito o fato de Valucy, como Aquarius chamava a sua ex-mestra, ter perdido os contratos e do seirei Ô dar eles a uma mestra digna de tê-los e que de quebra, era uma das filhas de Layla, que herdou o coração dela, enquanto que aquela parecia com Layla, somente herdou a aparência e nada mais.

\- Aquarius, poderia invocar uma onda e levar o barco até o atracadouro, por favor?

Yukino poderia usar a dragon force, tranquilamente, para levar o navio até o atracadouro. Mas, temia que a estrutura do barco não lidasse com uma pressão, demasiada, concentrada em uma parte do casco. No caso, de suas mãos e se tentasse usar o mastro, ele poderia se romper, provocando sérios danos, assim como havia o perigo de ferir ou matar alguém. Caso tentasse usar apenas um sopro, poderia haver o perigo do barco, virar, caso não houvesse uma perfeita distribuição do ar nas velas.

Portanto, o mais seguro era fazer surgir uma onda moderada, capaz de agir em uma área imensa no navio, sendo distribuída, assim, a pressão em toda uma área, em igualdade, para leva-lo em segurança ao atracadouro, graças ao fluxo da água.

\- Claro, Yukino-chan.

Nisso, ela concentra a sua magia na jarra e faz surgir uma onda moderada que empurra o navio até a margem, parando antes de se chocar ao atracadouro.

Yukino sobe no navio e desfaz a dragon force, enquanto sorria docemente e agradecia a seirei:

\- Muito obrigada, Aquarius.

\- Por nada, Yukino-chan.

Nisso, ela volta ao mundo dela, enquanto que Yukino se prepara para se juntar a sua mãe.

Durante todo o tempo, que Yukino esteve com Aquárius na parte de trás do navio, os bandidos despertaram, embora não conseguissem se levantar, inclusive Bora e ao olharem para Kireihoshi, ela emite sua áurea dragão intensa neles, com intenção assassina, fazendo eles verem um dragão imenso e feroz que rosnava para eles e tal intenção, assassina, fez eles defecarem e urinarem nas calças.

Kireihoshi cessa a emanação de sua áurea, dragão, sendo que eles gritam de dor, ao sentirem uma fisgada lacerante em seus testículos, para depois gritarem ainda mais, enquanto sentiam se propagar ao pênis deles.

Eles não sabiam que foi a dragoa, que usou uma magia para castrá-los, de modo que não pudessem ter filhos, além de cortar a irrigação nos pênis deles, sendo que nunca mais ficariam eretos, além de encolher os pênis deles, ao ponto de serem do tamanho de um dedo mindinho de um bebê, sendo que acreditava que com algo tão diminuto, eles se tornariam prostitutos dos presos e frente a esse pensamento, ela sorri satisfeita.

Yukino não ouviu e nem viu nada, pois, a dragoa criou um campo para que os gritos deles de agonia não se propagassem, até que desmaiam pela dor lacerante, com ela desfazendo a espécie de cúpula, quando a sua filha saiu detrás do navio.

Então, a polícia chega e eles são presos.

Enquanto andavam, era possível ver que urinaram e defecaram, fazendo as pessoas rirem no entorno, sendo que os policiais controlavam a risada, enquanto eles eram envergonhados em público, sendo que os jornalistas haviam tirado foto deles sujos e úmidos, com as fezes escorrendo pelas pernas.

Os policiais magos encontraram as jovens em jaulas, sendo que algumas haviam acordado, com os policiais fornecendo lençóis e cobertas, para elas esconderem a sua nudez, assim como encontraram papeis de venda e o destino do navio, sendo que houve um esforço conjunto com outras delegacias e inclusive com a ajuda dos Rune Knights, pois, muitos eram magos, formando um esforço conjunto, conseguindo assim acabar com o tráfico de pessoas naquela região, prendendo quase todos os culpados, assim como começaram a resgatar inúmeras jovens da escravidão, sendo que não sabiam que vários conselheiros haviam comprado escravas e se desfizeram delas, inclusive crianças escravas, filhas delas, já que alguns estavam fazendo criação de escravas e escravos, assim como conseguiriam destruir as provas, enquanto ocorria a investigação, sendo que todos eram corruptos e bandidos com exceção de Yajima.

Os Rune Knights usaram magia avançada para retirar as coleiras delas, pois, caso alguém tentasse remover, elas seriam punidas.

O povo agradecia Yukino, Tsuki, Aquarius e Kireihoshi que coravam, sendo que a jovem dragon slayer invocou Aquarius para receber os aplausos, fazendo a mesma corar pelo fato de que Yukino era justa e que desejava que ela, uma seirei, também recebesse os aplausos, assim como o crédito por ter salvado as jovens, sendo que a última vez que aconteceu isso, foi Layra que fez ela receber os créditos, também.

Sempre que ela fazia uma missão e usava alguma chave, ela invocava o seirei para receber os agradecimentos.

Layra também sabia lutar por si mesma com os punhos, assim como executava magias diversificadas sem uso de chaves, para ser independente, como uma esplêndida maga celestial, devia ser.

Eles se despedem, fugindo do frenesi dos fotógrafos e repórteres, enquanto partiam rumo a Magnólia.

Jason e outros jornalistas conseguiram uma foto delas e estavam ansiosos para estamparem a notícia na capa de jornais e no caso de Jason, na Sorcerer Magazine, juntamente com as fotos dos bandidos sujos de fezes e urina, com uma reportagem especial sobre as heroínas que acabaram com uma rede imensa de tráfico de mulheres, sem eles saberem que o Conselho esteve envolvido nessa rede de tráfico, com muitos conselheiros comprando escravas, sendo que outros as vendiam.

Só não foram pegos, pois, usariam magia avançada para apagar qualquer prova, assim como haviam matado todas as escravas, inclusive crianças escravas, nascidas delas e que estavam direcionadas para as vendas, para apagarem os seus rastros.

Alguns dias depois, Lucy é liberada, sendo que teve que ligar para o seu pai, para o mesmo pagar a fiança, enquanto que havia ordenado que ela voltasse, fazendo ela ficar irada.

Na rua, após sair da delegacia, Acnologia se aproxima dela, pois, sentiu a semente das trevas nela, que ainda era pequena e que podia se desenvolver ainda mais, sendo que descobriu que ela era de uma das famílias mais ricas de Fiore, decidindo usar ela como distração, pois, tinha certeza que ela perceberia a maldade no próprio coração e se uniria a essa maldade, que estava selada por ela mesma, enquanto que a usaria para conseguir o que desejava.

Enquanto Lucy pensava no que ia fazer, sendo que odiaria voltar para casa, se sujeitando as ordens de Jude, Acnolgia se aproxima e fala:

\- Eu posso ajuda-la.

\- Como assim? E quem é você? – ela arqueia o cenho, sendo que o homem estranho era bonito e elegante no terno vistoso que usava.

\- Me chamo Acnologia e tenho poderes mágicos incríveis, Também sinto os anseios de seu coração. Anseios profundos que foram enterrados há muito tempo, em nome de uma mulher, chamada Layla, né?

\- Como assim?

Nisso, ele fala algumas palavras incompreensivas a ela, até que toca a sua testa, sendo que um brilho havia surgido na ponta do dedo dele, que fala:

\- Venit ad lucem, memoria signatus! Memoriam diu forgotten! Memoria signatus! Liberatus! (Venham a tona, memórias lacradas! Memórias há muito esquecidas! Memórias seladas! Se libertem!)

Ela fica estarrecida ao estar na propriedade de seus pais, sendo que percebe que era no passado e que parecia um fantasma, assistindo a tudo.

Ela viu, ela criança, chorando por causa do doce que caiu e imediatamente, um empregado trouxe um novo doce. Em outro momento, ela destruiu uma boneca em um ataque de raiva e prontamente, seu pai deu uma ordem e um empregado trouxe uma boneca, sendo visível o seu cansaço. Ela queria comer algo e bastava falar, que os empregados forneciam a comida para ela, não importando o que queria. Eles realizavam, prontamente, qualquer desejo dela, sempre tentando agradá-la ao máximo, assim como se curvavam por onde ela passava.

Tais cenas despertavam uma sensação, que ela não sentia há muito tempo. Uma sensação de prazer por todos se curvarem perante ela e a tratarem como uma rainha, em que as suas ordens e caprichos deviam ser atendidos, prontamente, assim como deviam mostrar sua inferioridade perante ela.

Em uma cena, após comer, apenas um pouco do farto banquete que ela mandou preparar, lotando a mesa, dando um ultimato sobre o tempo que podiam demorar, Layra aparece e olhava a filha com censura, enquanto falava, vendo que os cozinheiros pareciam cansados, por terem que correr contra o tempo:

\- Lucy, os empregados não são seus escravos. Eles são pessoas como nós. Não são algo que você possa exercer tamanha maldade. Nem mesmo um animal merece tal tratamento. Aliais, nenhum ser vivo merece um tratamento cruel.

\- Mas, eles são empregados. Ou seja, subalternos e tem que obedecer as minhas ordens. Todas elas. Eles são pagos e muito bem para isso.

Lucy criança fala, irritada pela interrupção de sua genitora e pelas besteiras que ela falava a seu ver, ao considerar que os empregados estavam no mesmo nível que eles.

Inclusive, achava tal pensamento ofensivo, pois, eles eram meramente serviçais, ao ver da criança.

\- Lucy!

\- Layla, deixe-a. Ela está certa. – Jude surge, fazendo os olhos da Lucy, brilharem – Eles são pagos para isso e muito bem, acredite. Portanto, eles devem obedecer as nossas ordens e se sujeitar a nos. O valor que pago para eles é o suficiente para se humilharem perante nos. Além disso, eles não pertencem ao mesmo nível que nós.

\- Jude! Não podemos estimular esse comportamento nela. Eles são como nós. Como pôde considera-los inferiores? – ela pergunta indignada, sendo que se revoltava com tamanha injustiça e visão, enquanto se amargurava por não ter podido ensinar adequadamente a sua filha.

Ela ficou doente por algum tempo e precisou ficar na cama, sendo monitorada por enfermeiros e uma médica dedicada, acabando por não ver o que a sua filha fazia com os empregados, só conseguindo ver, após se recuperar, sendo que as ordens médicas eram que ela não fizesse muito esforço e não usasse magia, a menos que quisesse ficar mais alguns anos na cama, usando uma cadeira para se movimentar.

\- Se controle querida. Apesar de ser uma criança, ela sabe a sua importância e que eles são apenas serviçais. – ele fala sedutoramente, a abraçando, sendo que ela continuava séria – O seu coração foi o que mais me atraiu em você, meu amor.

Lucy assistia a tudo isso, enquanto sentia um ciúme imenso pela sua mãe crescer nela, pois, queria a atenção que seu pai dava para Layra, para ela, sendo que procurava disfarçar.

Layla surpreende todos, quando se afasta de Jude, abruptamente e fala, virando as costas:

\- Saiba que acho imperdoável tal atitude! Para mim, é repugnante! Ou você muda a sua atitude, pois, estou cansada de perdoá-lo, ou vou pedir o divórcio e levarei Lucy comigo para mudar a atitude dela! Quem sabe, eu consiga mudar a natureza dela.

\- Não pode estar falando sério.

\- Eu estou falando sério, Jude Heartfilia! Já basta tal comportamento, sendo que você apoia os atos de nossa filha!

Lucy se lembra de que ela havia morrido algumas semanas depois, sendo que havia chegado a dar entrada no divórcio e pretendia levar a filha consigo, sendo algo que revoltou a pequena, pois, odiava Layra e queria ficar com o seu pai.

No dia seguinte a morte de sua mãe, viu seu pai debruçado, se entregando a bebida, enquanto chorava sobre o retrato de Layla, com a criança compreendendo que ele de fato, amava Layla por causa do coração dela e que por ela não ser como a sua mãe, nunca despertaria a atenção dele, decidindo que seria como Layla, para ter Jude para si.

A Lucy adulta olhava tais cenas e começava a se recordar de pensamentos e sensações a muito seladas.

As cenas dela sendo obedecida e tendo tudo o que queria em um estalar de dedos, para o funeral de sua mãe e as recordações. Inclusive tal cena e pensamentos, que há muito tinham esquecido, vieram a tona.

Portanto, antigamente, a seu ver, precisava ser como Layra, na esperança que Jude olhasse para ela e a notasse, sendo que na época não compreendia o que ela sentia pelo pai, sendo que sabia que era diferente do que qualquer criança sentiria pelo seu genitor.

Então, ela começou a cercear a sua verdadeira natureza, enquanto buscava ser uma versão de Layla, passando a acomodar sua verdadeira índole, de tal modo, que mesmo quando não obteve os olhares do seu pai, continuou exercendo o papel de Layra, pois, a sua mente foi se condicionando de tal forma, que a sua máscara, acabou se tornando, com o tempo, o seu rosto, enquanto que tais sentimentos, recordações e lembranças estavam apenas seladas, inconscientemente, no fundo de seu ser e que graças a magia do estranho homem, ela conseguiu se lembrar de tudo.

Agora, ela tinha a oportunidade de ver e de relembrar muitas cenas, com Acnologia falando:

\- Apenas mostrei o seu passado e a sua verdadeira natureza, que foi suprimida por essa máscara que oscilou frente ao décimo terceiro portão. Não adicionei nada. Essa magia apenas revela as memórias há muito esquecidas ou seladas.

Nisso, ela sai das lembranças e pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Como assim pode me ajudar?

\- Mágica de atração e subjugação, armazenados nesse lacrima. Se você fundir ele ao seu corpo, fará qualquer homem lamber o chão por onde pisa, sendo que pode influenciar mulheres, também, sendo que a única regra é que devem ter alguma sombra de maldade, para a magia ter efeito. Eles irão se tornar os seus escravos e farão tudo o que ordenar. A magia só não afeta criaturas, assim como dragões e inclusive, dragon slayers não são afetados. Somente influência humanos, desde que tenham em seu coração alguma maldade.

\- Tal magia não existe.

\- Faça um teste. Use esse lacrima e mantenha próximo de seu corpo. Volte a delegacia e subjugue alguns. Eu sinto que alguns podem ser subjugados.

\- E as lacrimas de vigilância?

\- A magia desse lacrima, quando usado, desativa as câmeras por onde você passar e irão voltar ao normal após sair do recinto. Provavelmente, o que irão ver, é que todos ficaram loucos.

Lucy pega a lacrima e a observa, sendo que decide testar na delegacia e caminha até a entrada.

Quando ela entra, uma mulher da recepção se aproxima e Lucy nota que os olhos ficam fora de foco, por um minuto, para depois ela perguntar, humildemente:

\- O que posso fazer, mestra?

Ela sorri e começa a andar entre eles, juntando um grupo, com a maioria dos policiais estranhando a atitude dos colegas, sendo que um deles desconfia e se aproxima dela, perguntando em tom de confirmação, indignado:

\- Está usando magia de subjugação, né? Fique parada e levante as mãos!

Enquanto isso, os outros policiais preparam as suas magias, que aprenderam na academia de policiais mágicos.

\- Escravos! Os ataquem!

Nisso, os outros atacam e conseguem subjuga-los, sendo que os prendem, os amarrando, para depois ela ir até as celas dos bandidos, vendo que os olhos deles ficaram de foco, para depois se curvarem, perguntando:

\- O que podemos fazer, mestra?

Ela sorri malignamente ao se lembrar das obscenidades que ouviu deles e dos olhares enquanto esteve presa em uma cela reservada e eles na outra.

\- Fiquem nus e tenham relações entre si.

\- Sim mestra.

Então, eles fazem conforme mandado, com ela se divertindo, sendo que fala para aquele que ficou falando muitas obscenidades:

\- Você! – ele olha para ela, largando o outro homem – Se enforque.

\- Sim, mestra.

Ele consegue uma corda, quando ela entrega para ele, que amarra em uma das barras e depois de colocar no pescoço o laço, salta da cama e se enforca, sendo que a loira fica chocada, por ver uma morte pela primeira vez de sua vida, para depois sorrir, ao descobri que não ficou afetada e sim, apenas surpresa, momentaneamente, para depois se afastar, gargalhando gostosamente e malignamente, sendo que havia notado que, de fato, as lacrimas de visão que estavam filmando, quando ela estava em um ambiente, paravam de funcionar e só voltavam a funcionar quando ela saía, acabando por fazer, futuramente, quem visse as câmeras, pensarem que todos enlouqueceram.

Então, ela fala para os seus escravos:

\- Despertem e vejam o que estão fazendo.

Nisso, o encanto termina e eles ficam desesperados, assim como confusos, para depois começarem a brigar entre si, com a loira gargalhando, malignamente.

Nisso, ela sai da área das celas e ao chega na recepção da delegacia, olha para os seus outros escravos, falando:

\- Explodam essa delegacia, após eu sair, escravos. E alguns segundos antes de ocorrer a explosão, despertem, para que se desesperem.

\- Sim, mestra. – eles falam em usino.

Os outros policiais, a maioria que não foi influenciada, pois, eram bons, viam horrorizados os colegas preparando as bombas mágicas, sendo que pensavam em suas famílias e após a última ser armada, sendo que iriam explodir em alguns segundos.

Os que colocaram as bombas despertam, conforme ordenado e ficam confusos, para depois verem a bomba, se desesperando, sendo que tentam fugir e não conseguem.

Após alguns minutos, Lucy observa a delegacia explodindo, sendo que gargalhava gostosamente, não se importando se várias pessoas na rua foram pegas pela explosão e que edifícios ao lado do mesmo desabaram, matando mais pessoas.

Além disso, ao ver dela, eram meros vermes perante ela, que era uma Heartfilia. O povo não passava de miseráveis que deviam obedecer aos abastados como ela.

Portanto, os viu como brinquedos e se divertiu.

Ela não notou que Acnologia havia murmurado algo e que brilhou, por alguns segundos, um pouco antes da explosão, para depois, com ela de costas, murmurar novamente outras palavras, em um murmúrio inaudível aos humanos, apontando para a mente dela, sendo que tal magia faria ela não ver e ouvir, o que ele não desejava que ela visse e ouvisse, ainda mais, após a sua magia anterior a aquela.

Longe dali, todos os guardas e pessoas no raio da explosão estão incólumes, assim como estavam confusos.

Os policiais tiveram suas memórias alteradas, durante o período que Lucy esteve na delegacia. Os que detonaram as bombas e os bandidos morreram na explosão.

Eles perceberam que tinha uma lacuna de tempo em sua mente e não se recordavam do que ocorreu, enquanto que ele e os demais não compreenderam o motivo de estarem na parte mais afastada do parque e não sabiam que haviam sido salvos da morte.

De volta ao local próximo da delegacia, Lucy comenta, não sabendo que as suas vitimas estavam vivas, desde que não tivessem maldade em seus corações:

\- Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu... – ela fala, olhando para ele – Imagino que tenha um preço.

\- Sim. Tenho subordinados e precisamos encontrar algumas joias especiais. A faremos ser a mulher mais poderosa desse continente... Não... do mundo, em troca de ajuda, quando você mandar uma multidão de pessoas atrás dos itens que precisamos.

\- Serei poderosa... – ela comenta, imaginando vários escravos – Eu aceito.

\- Ótimo. É só se concentrar e essa lacrima vai entrar em você, dando esse poder.

Ele fala, sendo que ocultava os efeitos colaterais dela usar tal magia, após algum tempo e sorri malignamente ao pensar nisso.

Afinal, eram efeitos colaterais terríveis, que fariam ela se arrepender, amargamente, assim como se desesperar, para o resto de sua vida, quando tais efeitos colaterais se manifestarem.

Acnologia concordava que seria divertido ver a ruína dela, pois, quanto mais alto alguém estava, pior era a queda e adoraria ver a queda descomunal dela.

Não sabendo os efeitos colaterais, ela faz como ele mandou e o seu corpo brilha por alguns minutos, para depois se sentir poderosa, falando:

\- Vou voltar a minha mansão. Agora, terei o Jude para mim e o melhor de tudo, ele vai me obedecer.

\- Com certeza.

\- Buscar esses itens é o mínimo que posso fazer. Achei que a minha vida acabou sem as chaves, mas, quem precisa delas, se tenho esse poder? Além disso, eu me enganava. Por querer ser uma cópia da minha mãe, suprimi a minha real personalidade e natureza, para ser como Layla e escolhi ser maga celestial por ela. Inclusive, fui uma idiota ao pensar em me juntar a uma guilda, como a minha mãe, pertenceu. Agora, que despertei e me recordei do passado, sinto-me muito idiota por ter suprimido a minha verdadeira natureza. Vou rasgar todas as estúpidas cartas que fiz para ela, pois, se Layra estivesse em meu lugar, faria algo assim. Está na hora de eu viver como eu sou e não mais, a sombra de uma defunta miserável.

\- Isso é bem comum, acredite.

Ele sorri ao perceber que conseguiu um excelente chamariz, para manter todos ocupados, permitindo assim que continuasse com os planos, que tanto ansiava.


	15. Juvia

**Notas da Autora**

Ur fica surpresa, quando...

Juvia está andando tristemente pelas ruas, até que...

 **Capítulo 15 - Juvia**

Há vários quilômetros dali, Ur, Urtear e Lyon estão em uma sorveteria e conversavam, sendo que Urtear comenta chateada:

\- Só tenho oponentes fracos. O único que pode me dar um pouco de trabalho é o nii-san e a única que pode me derrotar é você, kaa-chan.

\- Saiba que há magos mais poderosos do que eu, filha. - Ur comenta.

\- Eu acredito na kaa-san. Com certeza, você encontrará adversários mais fortes. - Lyon fala, enquanto tomava uma colher de sorvete.

\- Eu sei, mas...

Nisso, eles param de falar, quando chega um mensageiro do Conselho, com uma carta mágica para Ur, que pega e depois abre na mesa ao circular com o dedo em cima do selo da carta, fazendo surgir um circulo mágico, onde aparece a projeção mágica do líder dos Conselheiros, que fala:

\- Ur, maga de Ice Maker. Vim informa-lhe que o Conselho soube de seus poderes imensos e tem o prazer de informar que gostaríamos de vê-la no ERA. Você irá lutar contra um mago santo, para avaliarmos a sua habilidade. Foste uma das escolhidas para pleitear o titulo de maga santa. Aguardamos o comparecimento nesta data.

Nisso, é exibido uma data ao lado da projeção mágica.

\- Estamos ansiosos para saber vossa resposta. Por favor, enviei a resposta pelo nosso mensageiro. Tenha um ótimo dia.

Nisso, a projeção mágica cessa e ela comenta indecisa:

\- Não sei se seria bom... Assim... é uma grande responsabilidade carregar tal título.

Urtear fala:

\- Devia tentar, kaa-chan. Eu adoraria ter uma mãe maga santa. - Urtear fala maravilhada.

\- Eu também acho que devia tentar, kaa-san. Há somente três mulheres dentre os magos santos. Seria interessante uma quarta, sendo que usa magia de criação de gelo. Poderia ajudar a divulgar a liberdade que essa magia dá ao usuário. A senhora é poderosa. Com certeza, conseguirá o título e uma posição boa. - Lyon fala, animado.

\- Bem... vendo tamanha animação - ela fala com um sorriso e se vira para o mensageiro - a resposta é sim.

\- Ótimo. Irei informar ao Conselho.

Nisso, o mensageiro sai e após alguns minutos, a filha dela fala, em um suspiro cansado:

\- Kaa-chan. Roupa.

Ur havia tirado a blusa, deixando o sutiã a mostra e estava quase tirando o sutiã, sendo que muitos homens no estabelecimento babavam ao ver ela de sutiã e calça, sendo que ficaram desanimados quando a filha detém o ato dela de tirar a peça íntima.

Para Lyon, era algo normal e não reparava no corpo de Ur, pois, sentia que estaria olhando para a sua mãe e isso o desconcertava. Preferia se fixar em um ponto qualquer, enquanto suspirava, sendo que ela estava demorando em fazer isso, novamente.

\- Ops! De novo, não!

Nisso, ela põe a camisa, para desânimo dos vários homens no salão, enquanto que Urtear e Lyon reviravam os olhos, após abanarem a cabeça para os lados, para o hábito que Ur tinha, enquanto que ficavam aliviados de não terem pegado esse hábito dela.

Após ela vestir a camisa, Lyon fala:

\- Precisa usar uma roupa diferente no dia, kaa-san. Ir assim não vai prestar.

\- Por quê?

\- Você tira a roupa fácil. - o mago fala, enquanto pegava mais um pouco de sorvete com a colher.

\- Ele está certo, kaa-chan. Você precisa usar uma roupa mágica de corpo inteiro com um zíper para abrir, sendo que é mágico e somente eu possa abrir. Assim, não vai tirar a roupa em frente ao Conselho.

\- É uma ideia excelente imouto. - Lyon fala, com um sorriso.

\- Eu também acho, nii-san.

Ela e Lyon eram como irmãos e assim era o relacionamento deles e por isso, Lyon via Ur como uma mãe, com ambos evitando que ela ficasse nua.

\- Bem... acho que será melhor eu ir com uma roupa mágica. - ela fala sem jeito.

\- Que acha de suas roupas serem sempre assim? De certa forma, não poderá tirar elas. - Urtear comenta - No caso, para o dia a dia, deve ter alguma roupa mágica que só permite ser tirado, se for conscientemente.

\- É uma ideia excelente e eu acho, também, que deve existir essa roupa. - Lyon fala, sorrindo.

Ur ficava feliz ao ver que o humor de Lyon melhorou, há alguns anos atrás, após saber do fim de Deliora, nas mãos de duas crianças magas, sendo que havia boatos que um deles era um dragão.

Porém, como era algo absurdo, foi logo descartado e todos os sobreviventes haviam ficado estarrecidos ao ver duas crianças que podiam invocar feras de gelo, destruindo Deliora, sendo que viram ao longe, a fera caindo, sendo que um deles, o único visível, voava um pouco acima do demônio.

Ur percebeu que Lyon ficou revoltado no início, pois, ele queria destruir, pessoalmente, o akuma (demônio), sendo que Ur comentou que as crianças podiam ser órfãs como ele por causa de Deliora e que tinha tanto direito de vingança quanto ele.

Então, após alguns dias, Lyon voltou a sorrir e seu humor melhorou, ao superar os sentimentos por Deliora.

\- Bem... Senão me engano, tem uma costureira mágica nessa cidade. Acho que vi o cartaz dela em algum lugar. - Ur comenta pensativa olhando para a rua.

\- Vamos ajuda-la! Em três, conseguiremos encontrar essa costureira. - Lyon fala.

\- Com certeza. - Urtear fala, se levantando também.

\- Então, vamos juntos.

A maga do gelo fala com um sorriso, se levantando, sendo que se dirige ao caixa, pagando pelos sorvetes, para depois saírem dali.

Urtear pega o livro que estava lendo e guarda na sua bolsa, com a mãe dela, perguntando:

\- O que achou desse livro, filha? Tem uma magia avançada e aquela estranha disse que somente você poderia usar. Ela fez a gente prometer que não tentaríamos aprendê-la.

\- Eu não me importo se a imouto tiver outra magia. Eu adoro o ice maker e as minhas criações de gelo são vivas, pois, aprimorei a técnica, sem deixar de usar as duas mãos, para dar estabilidade a técnica.

\- E ficou esplêndida, filho. - ela fala com um sorriso, fazendo o mago sorrir.

\- É uma magia de alto nível, mas, estou conseguindo aprender e já dominei o básico.

Ur havia ficado preocupada quando uma jovem apareceu, falando que aquela magia devia ser aprendida apenas por Urtear e pediu que prometessem que não aprenderiam, sendo que concordaram.

Depois, ela folheou o livro e ficou surpresa ao ver que se chamava Ark of Time e era uma magia perdida. Folheou o livro em busca de armadilhas mágicas ou alguma maldição, ficando aliviada ao ver que era um livro comum, com uma magia considerada perdida.

Eles não conseguiram ver quem era por baixo do manto e quando a seguiram para um beco, a mesma pareceu desaparecer.

Lyon havia pegado uma edição da Sorcerer Magazine e ficou surpreso ao ler uma matéria, sendo que fala:

\- Talvez você encontre algum oponente poderoso nessa guilda, imouto.

Nisso, entrega a revista para ela, que fica surpresa e pergunta para si mesma:

\- Fairy tail?

\- Sim. Por que não tenta desafiar o mago mais poderoso dessa guilda? Pode ser um adversário a altura.

\- Hum... - ela murmura, lendo a matéria.

\- Lyon pode estar certo. Tem guildas que tratam os membros como uma família e ouvi dizer que ela é uma das poucas guildas que tem essa filosofia. - Ur comenta.

\- Kaa-san, roupas. - Lyon fala, olhando para um ponto qualquer, para não ver aquela que via como mãe, quase nua.

\- De novo, não!

Ela já havia tirado o sutiã, para a alegria de todos os homens pervertidos.

Ela rapidamente põe o sutiã e a blusa, sendo que Lyon e Urtear gritam juntos, em usino, após sorrirem malignamente, ao olharem um para o outro:

\- Tomem isso, seus pervertidos! Ice-Make: Knuckle!

Surgiram punhos de gelo no chão que acertam os homens que olhavam de maneira pervertida para Ur, enquanto que ela sorria sem jeito, vendo todos os homens caídos no chão.

Após nocautearem os homens, eles batem nas palmas um do outro, ao erguer uma das mãos para o alto.

\- Vocês exageraram, não acham? - ela pergunta sem jeito.

\- Eram um bando de pervertidos, kaa-chan. - Urtear fala.

\- Com certeza. Eu ainda acho que nós fomos gentis, kaa-san. Eles mereciam mais, se quer saber a minha opinião.

\- Eu também acho nii-san.

\- Bem... Melhor a gente continuar a procurar a costureira. Quanto a Fairy tail, o que acha de irmos, após eu passar no Conselho, para procurar um oponente poderoso para você?

\- Eu adoraria.

Nisso, entrega a revista para Lyon, que passa a ler as matérias.

Longe dali, Mizuko sorria ao se recordar que viu nas visões que a Urtear em outra linha do tempo, aprendeu a magia Ark of time e ela conseguiu o livro que tinha essa magia, graças a ajuda de Levy, entregando em seguida para a jovem, ao conseguir encontra-la, para que a linha do tempo não fosse mais alterada do que já foi e se recorda quando invocou somente as asas e voou rumo ao céu, enquanto eles estavam abismados, ao verem que desapareceu ao ver deles, para depois ela partir dali, de volta até onde estavam os outros, sendo que eles tinham uma magia arcana semelhante a Ark of Time, que podia ser facilmente executada.

Alguns dias depois, Lucy está na mansão, sentada na cadeia de seu pai, no escritório dele, sendo que ele estava de quatro, sobre o poder da magia, beijando os pés da loira, que o chuta no rosto, com ele se recuperando, para depois perguntar, humildemente, conforme se aproximava engatinhando, novamente:

\- Fiz algo que não a agradou, mestra?

\- Sim... Me dar para um pretendente, em um casamento arranjado. Fique de pé.

Ele fica de pé e ela se esfrega nele, falando:

\- Eu pensei que iríamos ficar juntos... Como pôde, escravo?

\- Lamento, mestra.

Então, ela ouve batidas na porta e pergunta:

\- Quem é?

\- Acnologia.

\- Pode ficar a vontade.

Nisso, ele entra e se aproxima dela, que está grudada em Jude, sendo que não percebe o breve olhar de asco do dragão, para uma cena que ele considerava, pessoalmente, infame demais, além de igualmente repulsiva.

Era algo no mínimo grotesco, ao ver do dragão, assim como, igualmente proibido.

Então, Lucy pergunta, sem perceber a face de asco, de instantes antes:

\- O que houve, Acnologia-sama?

\- Ouvi sobre o casamento arranjado. Eu sinto que eles têm a semente da maldade. Pode convertê-los em seus escravos. Eles farão o que você mandar. Talvez casamentos com famílias ricas, seja interessante para aumentar as suas riquezas. O seu escravo Jude, pode cuidar das finanças.

Ela fica pensativa e fala:

\- Verdade... Ele tem a sua utilidade. Mas, eu soube que ele está sendo processado por credores. Portanto, vou chama-los para ter uma conversa sobre os débitos. - ela fala, sorrindo malignamente - Eu que tenho que agradecer pelos poderes, Acnologia-sama.

\- Por nada. Estamos ansiosos para conseguirmos mais uma joia.

\- Irão conseguir. Pode ter certeza. Vou honrar a minha parte no acordo. Eu ampliei a busca pela joia, no local que você falou. Também mandei grupos para os outros locais que você citou.

\- Excelente. Mal vejo a hora de tê-las. De fato, está honrando com a sua parte do nosso acordo. Bem, eu tenho que ir, agora. Tenho alguns compromissos.

\- Tenha uma boa tarde. Assim que conseguir as joias, entro em contato através da sua lacrima de comunicação.

\- Vou esperar ansioso.

Ele fala, fazendo uma leve mesura, para depois sair do local, sendo que sentia alívio de não ver mais tal cena deplorável, sendo que havia visto o jornal e a notícia dos sobreviventes, que foram parar há vários metros do local, sabendo que graças a uma de suas magias lançadas naquele dia, ela não viu tal notícia, que podia fazê-la questionar o motivo de haver sobreviventes, além de poder fazer algo contra eles e as famílias deles.

A loira chuta Jude para o chão, pondo o pé em cima dele, falando:

\- Como foi um menino mal será punido.

\- Sim, mestra.

\- Vá para os quartos de jogos e me espere lá, nu, como um bom cachorro.

\- Sim, mestra.

Nisso, ele sai, enquanto que ela sentava na poltrona reclinável, virando-a para olhar o horizonte, comentando consigo mesma:

\- Acho que está na hora de eu arranjar outros jogos, assim como, preciso de brinquedos novos... Será que a família desse meu noivo é gostosa? Ouvi dizer que tem muitos homens. - ela fala, lambendo os beiços, enquanto um sorriso maligno brincava em seus lábios, conforme olhava o horizonte da janela do outrora escritório do seu pai - Vou adorar coloca-los em meu quarto dos jogos. Vou ter vários escravos para usar os meus novos brinquedos neles.

Longe da mansão, Acnologia havia se aproximado de uma lápide, que estava aberta, sendo que os homens mexiam nela e pergunta curioso:

\- O que estão fazendo?

\- Vamos tirar o corpo dessa mulher e jogar no pântano, conforme ordens da Heartfilia-sama. Parece que ela odeia essa mulher e não quer mais o corpo dela, aqui.

Ele se aproxima e ao ler o nome da lápide, fica surpreso e passa a olhar mais atentamente para a foto, murmurando, enquanto sentia as suas pernas fraquejando, ao surgir várias memórias em sua mente, embora soubesse que era apenas parecida.

Mesmo assim, era impossível para ele pensar dessa forma e murmura:

\- Layra...

Então, ele concentra a magia e paralisa os humanos, após murmurar algumas palavras, deixando-os em estado semelhante ao de hipnose, para depois se aproximar do caixão, estendendo a mão na direção do mesmo, começando a murmurar algumas palavras, até que exclama:

\- Et incarnatus est de umbra spatium receptae invoco. Spatium! Si servire me! Shrink, et custodiunt! Subjugation spatium defensiva! (Pelo poder das sombras, eu invoco a subjugação do espaço. Espaço! Se subjugue a mim! Encolha e proteja! Subjugação protetora do espaço!)

Nisso, o caixão brilha, para depois encolher de tamanho, passando a ficar em uma espécie de esquife, que ele pega, colocando no colar que ele usava, conforme ficava pensativo.

Então, ele se afasta, mas, não sem antes modificar a memória dos trabalhadores, para eles pensarem que já haviam despejado o caixão na espécie de pântano.

Quando eles despertam, sendo que antes os seus olhos estavam vidrados, eles começam o processo de tampar o tumulo vazio, assim como outros trabalhadores, destruíam a lápide elaborada de Layla Heartfilia, julgando que já haviam desprezado o caixão.

No dia seguinte, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, os dragões, na forma humana e suas crias, com seus amigos exeeds, andavam por Magnólia.

Juvia, uma jovem maga da água estava se dirigindo a Phantom Lord, pois, era uma guilda, cujo mestre que encontrou na rua, disse que a aceitaria apesar dela ser uma mulher da chuva e como esperado, naquele instante chovia.

Ela estava tão distraída, que acaba esbarrando em Fukaimori, que não sofre nada, enquanto que a maga de água acaba caindo, fazendo um ferimento.

\- Me perdoe. Você está ferida. Pode deixar. Eu irei curar o seu ferimento.

Nisso, com ela ainda confusa, ele se curva e murmura palavras incompreensíveis a Juvia, pois, era uma magia arcana de cura e a jovem fica surpresa ao ver que o ferimento sumiu.

Então, Fukaimori ergue o rosto e Juvia vê o homem em um terno, sendo que sentia o seu coração bater acelerado, assim como corava, enquanto surgia sentimentos que ela nunca sentiu antes por nenhum homem, mesmo os ditos namorados dela, sendo algo forte e intenso, senquanto que estava perdida nos orbes verdes como esmeralda do dragão.

O dragão fica hipnotizado pela humana, sendo que acha ela linda, enquanto sentia-se perder nos orbes azuis como o céu, sentindo o seu coração bater rápido por ela, sendo que sentia que era algo profundo e questionava-se, se eles tinham a ligação verdadeira.

Eles ficam perdidos no olhar um do outro, enquanto todos viam a cena sorrindo, sendo visível nos olhos de ambos o forte sentimento entre eles.

Então, Juvia sente os raios de sol no rosto e ao olhar para o céu, as nuvens se afastam e surge o sol, com ela comentando, surpresa:

\- Juvia nunca viu o sol antes. Juvia era a triste mulher da chuva.

\- Alguém tão bela quanto você, não devia ficar triste. Eu adoro a chuva. A chuva é essencial as plantas e aos animais.

O dragão fala, acariciando gentilmente o rosto de Juvia, que cora intensamente, sentindo que estava prestes a desmaiar, sendo que ninguém havia elogiado a chuva, antes. Somente criticavam e tal elogio a deixou agradavelmente, surpresa.

O dragão fica de pé e estende a mão para a maga, que está corada, enquanto é erguida, sendo que ambos não quebraram o contato visual um com o outro.


	16. Fairy Tail

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, os dragon slayers e seus pais e irmãos chegam na guilda da Fairy Tail e...

Em Tenroujima, Zeref e Mavis...

Gray e Yukiko estão...

 **Capítulo 16 - Fairy Tail**

Então, Eichiteki pigarreia, chamando a atenção do neto, com ambos corando.

\- Precisamos ir para a guilda, para depois arranjarmos acomodações.

\- Verdade, jii-chan.

\- Qual o seu nome? - a maga da água pergunta, corada.

\- Fukaimori. E o seu, bela dama?

Juvia cora como ele se referiu a ela e fala, timidamente:

\- Me chamo Juvia Lockster.

\- Um belo nome, para uma bela dama. – ele fala, pegando a mão dela e beijando o dorso, fazendo-a corar três tons, carmesim.

Após alguns minutos, ela pergunta:

\- Estão indo para uma guilda?

\- Sim. Ela se chama Fairy Tail. – Levy, que está com um livro, como sempre, fala sorrindo. – Quer entrar conosco?

Juvia olha para o céu aberto, pela primeira vez na vida e pensa consigo mesma, enquanto olhava surpresa para o céu, ficando emocionada ao ver o sol:

"Não há mais nuvens de chuva. Juvia não é mais a triste mulher da água. Fukaimori afastou as nuvens. Será um sinal? Lamento mestre José, mas, a Juvia tem que seguir o seu coração."

\- Eu aceito. Estava procurando uma guilda.

\- Isso mesmo! Vamos!

Natsu exclama animado e Lisanna surge ao lado de Juvia a puxando, falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Vamos.

\- Sim.

"Juvia nunca teve amigos... Será que terei nessa guilda? Lamento mestre José. Eu agradeço a oferta de entrar em sua guilda. Mas, eu irei para a Fairy Tail. Sinto muito."

Então, sorrindo, sendo que corava quando olhava para Fukaimori, ela segue todos, sendo que Eichiteki fala ao seu neto:

\- Acredito que vocês tenham a ligação verdadeira. Ela precisa saber o que você é. Ela pensa que é um humano.

\- Eu vou revelar, jii-chan. Só estou preocupado com a reação dela.

\- Não duvide do coração de ambos. – o dragão com a aparência de sessenta anos fala, sabiamente.

Fukaimori sorri e volta a caminhar junto com os outros.

Após uma hora, os dragon slayer e Juvia chegam na guilda que está calma, sendo que todos olham para os recém-chegados.

Os cinco pervertidos, Macao, Wakaba, Jet, Droy e Alzak, olhavam cobiçosamente para elas, sendo que não se aproximaram, pois, a presença de alguns homens e mulheres atrás do grupo era intimidadora, sem eles sabem que se tratavam de dragões adultos.

Laxus vai até seu avô, que estava sentado no banco em frente ao balcão e fala, sorrindo:

\- Tadaima, jiji.

Ele olha para Laxus e fala, com um imenso sorriso, sendo que haviam se encontrado há uma semana, atrás:

\- Okaeri, Laxus. – nisso, olha para o grupo – são os seus amigos?

\- Sim.

\- Se veio com os amigos, significa que vai ficar aqui? – ele pergunta esperançoso.

\- Sim, jiji.

O avô dele fica imensamente feliz por ter o seu neto, consigo, novamente, o abraçando, até que olha para os amigos dele, ignorando os olhares estarrecidos dos outros membros.

\- Vão entrar na guilda?

\- Só eles – aponta para os dragon slayers e Juvia. Os outros não. São os pais e irmãos deles.

Ele se aproxima de seu avô e fala quem eles são fazendo o mestre ficar estarrecido, enquanto que um deles se lembrava Raifuu, embora só tenha visto ele na forma dragão, quando deixava Laxus alguns dias com ele, antes de busca-lo.

\- Gostaríamos de conversar em particular com o senhor. – Eichiteki fala, polidamente.

\- Podemos conversar no escritório. Por aqui, por favor.

Ele aponta a direção e os dragões o seguem, sendo que os dragon slayers ficam e Makarov fala, antes de subir:

\- Hinya, o carimbo. Eles vão entrar na guilda.

\- Sim, mestre.

Após cada um deles falar onde queria a marca, as portas duplas são abertas violentamente, com todos olhando para uma maga de cabelos alvos presos em um rabo de cavalo com roupas pretas, colantes, composto de um tomara que caia com um casaco curto e calça, sendo que tinha detalhes de caveiras, assim como correntes na cintura.

Atrás dela, vinha um homem alto e com uma face amável, usando um terno azul, engomado, cumprimentando todos com um sorriso gentil.

\- Mirajane-chan, seu corpo como sempre está maravilhoso. – Wakaba fala, se aproximando.

\- Concordo, Macao.

Jet, Droy e Alzak se aproximavam, comendo Mirajane com os olhos.

Nisso, ela sorri malignamente, para depois chutá-los na virilha em um piscar de olhos, fazendo-os gritar fino, para em seguida soca-los no estômago, os atirando para trás, sendo que Elfman se aproxima e fala:

\- Nee-san... Não foi muito brutal?

\- Até que eu fui gentil.

Nisso, ela caminha até o balcão, enquanto que Lisanna os olhava, chorando emocionada, sendo que Elfman vira para o lado, após se aproximarem do balcão e fica estarrecido,

Então, cutuca Mirajane no ombro, que pergunta, virando o rosto para o seu irmão:

\- O que houve?

\- Veja.

Nisso, ela olha para o lado e fica estarrecida, enquanto que Lisanna corre até Mirajane e a abraça, falando dentre lágrimas:

\- Tadaima, Mira-nee.

\- Lisanna... É você mesmo?

Mirajane chorava de felicidade, fazendo todos da guilda ficarem estarrecidos, pois, eles nunca a haviam visto chorar e por causa disso, duvidavam que ela fosse capaz de chorar por algum motivo, ao contrário do Elfman.

\- Okaeri.

Mirajane fala timidamente, chorando emocionada, sendo que Kibaryuu sorria feliz pelo reencontro deles.

\- Sim...

Nisso, ela vai até Elfman e o abraça:

\- Elf-nii!

\- Lisanna... – ele a abraça, chorando.

Eles ficam assim por alguns minutos, abraços, até que Mirajane olha para Laxus e o olhar de ambos, se conectam, sendo que ele era estranhamente familiar e jurava que já havia visto ele em algum lugar.

O tempo pareceu parar para ambos, com ela sentindo o seu coração batendo mais rápido, assim como estava corada, sentindo sensações que nunca sentiu antes, até que a voz de Lisanna a tira dos seus pensamentos:

\- Mira-nee?

\- Eu estava distraída. Nos pensávamos que tinha morrido.

\- Eu tenho uma novidade! Três, na verdade.

\- Quais?

\- Sou uma Aoi Karyuu no dragon slayer – então, passa a falar em um sussurro - Este é o dragão que me salvou da queda que seria fatal e me criou como filha, me adotando. Ele se chama Kibaryuu. Promete que vai guardar para você e para o Elf-nii, esse segredo?

\- Sim. Quem é o dragão que cuidou da minha imouto e lhe ensinou magia? – ela pergunta um sussurro, sendo que Elfman ouvia.

Ela aponta para Kibaryuu que sorri, cumprimentando os irmãos com um breve aceno da cabeça.

\- Muito obrigada por cuidar da nossa imouto. - Mirajane fala emocionada.

\- Por nada.

\- Essa é o meu amigo, Yue.

Ela fala para o gatinho com asas que chega voando e pousa no balcão, os cumprimentando:

\- Sou Yue. Prazer em conhecê-los.

\- O prazer é nosso. – Elfman fala.

\- Esse é o meu namorado! Ele é um dragon slayer como eu. Eu tenho as chamas azuis e ele, as chamas vermelhas.

Ela fala, puxando Natsu pelo braço, que estava sem jeito, sendo que cumprimenta os irmãos, que estavam surpresos.

\- Depois vamos conversar sobre o namoro com a minha imouto. - Mirajane fala.

\- Mira-nee? – ela pergunta, preocupada.

\- Ela está certa, meu amor. Eu tive a autorização de seu pai. Agora, preciso da autorização dos seus irmãos. Eles só querem o seu bem. Eles precisam saber se eu sou digno ou não. - Natsu fala com um sorriso para Lisanna, que cora.

Mirajane achava a cena fofa, enquanto que ambos os irmãos estavam admirados com a postura de Natsu, sendo que Igneel sorria orgulhoso ao ver a conduta de sua cria.

Reed se aproxima e pergunta:

\- Dragon Slayers? O que é um dragon slayer?

Nisso, Metalicana explica, deixando todos estarrecidos, ocultando de todos que ela e os demais eram dragões.

Então, todos se apresentam.

\- Sou um Karyuu no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões de fogo) e me chamo Natsu Dragneel. Esse é o meu amigo Happy.

\- Sou uma Aoi (青) Karyuu no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões de fogo azul) e me chamo Lisanna Strauss. Essa é o meu amigo, Yue.

\- Sou uma Tenryuu no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões do céu) e me chamo Wendy Marvell. Essa é a minha amiga Charl.

\- Sou um Mizukiryuu (水竜)no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões da água) e me chamo Jellal Fernandes. Essa é a minha amiga, Hime.

\- Sou uma Donmaidryuu no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões donmaid) e me chamo Levy McGarden. Essa é minha amiga, Luna-chan.

\- Sou um Rairyuu no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões dos relâmpagos) e me chamo Laxus Dreyar. Esse é a minha amiga, Yuri.

\- Sou um Kettsuryuu no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões de ferro) e me chamo Gajeel Redfox.

\- Sou um Hikariryuu no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões da luz). Me chamo Sting Eucliffe. E esse é o meu amigo, Lector.

\- Sou um Eiryuu no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões da sombra) e me chamo Rogue Cheney. Esse é o meu amigo, Frosh.

\- Sou uma Shizenryuu (自然竜) no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões da natureza) e me chamo Minerva e esse é meu amigo, Yugi.

\- Sou uma Honooryuu (炎竜)no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões das chamas) e me chamo Flare Corona. Essa é meu amigo, o Moshi.

\- Sou um Dokuryuu no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões venenosos) e me chamo Erik. Esse é o meu amigo, Doshi.

\- Sou uma Dokuryuu no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões venenosos) e me chamo Kinana. Esse é a minha amiga, Michi, kina.

\- Me chamo Juvia e sou uma maga da água.

Ela fala, sorrindo, sendo que não sabia que havia dragões na forma humana, com eles e que aquele que fez o seu coração bater acelerado, era um Shizenryuu (自然竜 – dragão da natureza).

Todos na guilda estão em um silencio mortal, até que eles comemoram por terem tantos dragon slayers.

Então, a porta é aberta e surge Yukino, com Tsuki na sua cabeça e Kireihoshi ao seu lado, sendo que sorri ao ver a animação.

Todos param e olham para a jovem que havia entrado, sendo que ela sorri e se curva, levemente a todos, falando, timidamente:

\- Sou Yukino Agria. Sou uma Hoshiryuu ( 星竜) no dragon slayer (dragon slayer dos dragões estrelares) e maga celestial. Prazer em conhecê-los.

\- Me chamo Tsuki. Prazer. - a exeed ao lado fala com um sorriso.

Já, Kireihoshi não fala nada, enquanto olhava para a guilda, até que, pelo olfato, ela se detém no grupo de dragon slayers, sendo que reconheceu que alguns odores eram familiares.

Os homens ficaram babando pela jovem, pois, acharam ela fofinha, assim como Lisanna e antes que pudessem se aproximar, ouvem um rosnado feral de aviso de Kireihoshi, que faz o sangue deles gelarem, enquanto que Yukino não compreendia o olhar deles e o motivo de sua mãe rosnar.

Wendy e Lisanna, também não compreenderam o comportamento de Kireihoshi, assim como os olhares dos outros.

Novamente, os pervertidos do Macao, Wakaba, Jet, Droy e Alzak, não ousam se aproximar delas.

Ela caminha até os dragon slayers que sentem o cheiro, sendo o mesmo para Kireihoshi, sendo que Jellal fala:

\- Sendo quem é, seria interessante se encontrar com os outros, como Igneel-sama, Metalicana-sama e Grandenee-sama, assim como Skiadrum-sama e Wisslogia-sama. Há outros, também.

\- Eles estão vivos? - Kireihoshi fica surpresa - E há outros?

\- Sim.

A dragoa fica estarrecida e sobe, sendo que Hinya estava indo em direção a dragoa para oferecer resistência, até que Laxus chega na frente dela e fala:

\- Acredite. É o melhor.

\- Mas, ninguém sobe sem o mestre ordenar ou autorizar.

\- Ela já subiu.

\- Mal chegam e já querem mandar. – ela comenta resmungando, enquanto se afastava.

Yukino fica surpresa, sendo o mesmo para Tsuki, até que Sting olha para a jovem, sendo que parecia estar em transe, sendo o mesmo para ela, que fica perdida nos olhos dele, enquanto que Kireihoshi estreita os olhos, pois, se ele queria se envolver com a sua cria, teria que mostrar o seu valor e pedir a sua autorização.

Tsuki olha para Lector, sendo que parece hipnotizada, sendo o mesmo para ele, que a olha sem piscar.

Sting sai do transe e fala, seriamente, olhando para a mulher de seios volumosos, usando um vestido com um decote extremamente generoso:

\- Hynia-san, né? O carimbo.

\- Só com ordens do mestre. – ela fala mal humorada.

\- Será que não vão me aceitar? – Yukino pergunta preocupada.

\- Claro que vão. Ela é que é chata. - recebe um olhar mortal de Hinya, ignorando-a - O mestre da guilda já deve descer.

\- Eu espero. – ela fala timidamente.

Loke entra na guilda, sendo que havia acabado de chegar, após ter um de seus vários encontros e imediatamente, percebe que havia magas novas na guilda.

Então, se aproxima de Minerva, sendo que recebe um rosnado ensurdecedor de Rogue, que o afasta, para depois ouvir o mesmo rosnado, quando se aproximou de Lisanna, fazendo ele recuar e quando se aproximou de Yukino, Sting rosnou baixo e ele ignorou, falando sedutoramente a jovem:

\- És uma bela dama.

\- Muito obrigada.

Yukino sente uma sensação mágica estranha perto dele, que faz ela ficar pensativa, sendo que tinha a impressão que era um ser mágico e não um humano, embora não tivesse certeza, ao mesmo tempo que a sensação mágica era conhecida. Ela só não conseguia associar, ainda.

\- Que magia você usa?

\- Sou uma hoshiryuu dragon slayer e também sou uma maga celestial.

\- Maga celestial?! – Loke fica estarrecido.

\- Sim. Por quê? – ela pergunta preocupada.

\- Nada... perdoe-me! – nisso, ele corre para longe dali.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? Será que eu falei algo errado? – ela fica pensativa.

\- Não é a sua culpa. Ele tem trauma de magas celestiais. – Elfman fala – O que chega a ser surpreendente, pois, ele é um mulherengo, com várias namoradas diferentes.

"Isso é muito bom... o medo dele por magas celestiais fará esse mulherengo ficar afastado dela" – Sting fala mentalmente a si mesmo, controlando um rosnado de prazer, frente a esse pensamento.

Não muito longe dali, Gray usava a dragon force para voar com Yukiko, rumo à Magnólia, sendo que ela estava na forma dragão, pois, era um treinamento para voar junto de um dragão, por causa das asas imensas do mesmo, que deslocava grandes massas de ar, conforme batiam elas no ar. As exeeds deles, Natsuki e Natsuko voavam perto de Yukiko, como parte do treino, sendo que também treinavam com pesos.

Há alguns meses atrás, haviam vendido a carroça e o animal.

O dinheiro da venda deles e do que eles tinham, foi depositado em uma conta conjunta de ambos por Gray, após explicar a Yukiko, como funcionava um banco.

Longe dali, em Tenroujima, um casal vivia em uma casa construída perto da árvore imensa da ilha. Era Zeref e Mavis.

Zeref soube que após o brilho, grande parte do seu poder, sendo que este poder foi ganho, após a maldição, desapareceu e não era só isso. Ele sentiu que os demônios não lhe pertenciam mais e confirmou isso, quando tentou destruí-los, com exceção de Natsu, claro, para trazer paz ao mundo, ficando frustrado e igualmente desesperado, ao saber que não conseguia mata-los.

Além disso, a sua mente estava tranquila, como na época que começou a trilhar o caminho da magia. Não estava mais em caos, como se tivesse vivido há séculos, já que percebeu que a mente humana não lidava bem com um conceito similar a imortalidade.

Portanto, antigamente, a sua mente era instável e tinha oscilações.

Ele ainda tinha conhecimento de várias magias, mas, sabia que muitas magias não conseguiria executar. Ele estava no nível dos quatro primeiros magos santos. Na verdade, um pouco acima deles, mas, só isso. Não era mais o grande Zeref, o maior mago das trevas. Havia se tornado, simplesmente, Zeref, um mago poderoso, mas, mesmo assim, somente um mago.

Ele não achava ruim o preço que pagou pela felicidade que tinha, agora, mas, temia que os seus erros do passado repercutissem no futuro e também temia o seu império.

Graças a Mavis, ambos puderam lançar juntos um encantamento e ele viu que no Império Alvarez, eles ainda reverenciavam o grande mago das trevas, Zeref e acreditava que não o reconheceriam, agora que estava mais fraco e diferente, assim como descobriu que seu otouto não era mais Etherious Natsu Dragneel e sim, somente Natsu Dragneel, sendo algo que o surpreendeu, após conseguir confirmar, enquanto que sentia uma intensa felicidade.

Ele percebeu que o conselho de seu reino era formado por muitos magos das trevas de nível considerável, que ocuparam o reino na ausência dele e que, provavelmente, não o reconheceriam, pois, não conseguiria executar magias das trevas de alto grau e por causa disso, eles podiam considerar ele um impostor.

Portanto, era perigoso voltar e o império dele poderia se provar um inimigo perigoso, pois, estava ficando cada vez mais poderoso e o seu conselheiro, que assumiu a liderança do império em nome dele, estava preparando uma ofensiva militar maciça.

Ele compartilhou de sua preocupação com Mavis, que falou que sentia que um dia irá rever a sua guilda em Tenroujima e que nesse dia, iriam contar tudo a eles, pois, a guilda dela era a vanguarda desse mundo e que iria protegê-lo das trevas.

Já, Zeref, daria todas as informações sobre o império Alvarez, para que Mavis pudesse, no futuro, desenvolver uma estratégia perfeita contra eles, frente as informações que ele tinha.

Ela concorda com o plano dele, sendo que o mago havia contado tudo sobre o império que fundou, enquanto que ambos decidiram viver juntos em Tenroujima, enquanto esse dia não chegasse, uma vez que o império não iria se mover e os demônios pareciam não estar muito ativos.

Zeref concordava que mereciam esses anos fugazes, longe de tudo e de todos, enquanto que queriam compreender, como eles tiveram essa segunda chance e que luz quente e confortável era aquela, capaz de destruir maldições e restaurar a vida a uma pessoa que não morreu, mas, que também não estava viva e questionavam, se aquela luz estranha, poderia afetar lacrimas pelo mundo, que tinham o poder remanescente de algum ser.

Naquele instante, ambos tomavam o café da manhã.

Então, Zeref surpreende Mavis, agora com dezoito anos, ao se levantar e dobrar o joelho, pegando uma bela concha do bolso, para depois estender para a maga que sorri e pega, sentindo o seu coração bater rapidamente.

Quando ela abre, vê um belo anel de pérola com pedrinhas e fica emocionada, enquanto que Zeref fala ainda prostrado:

\- Usei a minha magia para criar esse anel com os itens em Tenroujima. Queria que fosse um anel digno para alguém tão bela e que desejo passar o resto da minha vida, junto.

\- Zeref... Isso é... – ela fala emocionada, enquanto chorava feliz.

\- Queria dar uma cerimônia pomposa para você, meu amor. Mas, não confiaria em sair dessa ilha. – ele inspira – Mavis Vermillion, daria a honra de ser a minha esposa?

\- Sim! – ela fala chorando, sendo que ele se levanta e ambos se abraçam, com ela tomando a iniciativa do beijo.

\- Eu pensei que não correspondia aos meus sentimentos. Me evitava por anos.

\- Você tinha um corpo infantil e apesar de termos séculos, preferi esperar até que o seu corpo se desenvolvesse. Afinal, não queria ser chamado de pedófilo. - ele fala o final, rindo levemente.

Mavis ri, também, e o beija, sendo que ele sorri e fala, se separando:

\- Quando anoitecer, me encontre na cachoeira. – ele fala, com um sorriso.

\- Por quê?

\- É uma surpresa.

\- Mais uma?

\- Sim. Eu vou sair e preparar tudo. Tem que me prometer que não vai me seguir.

\- Tenho mesmo? – ela faz biquinho, sendo que ele achava algo fofo.

\- Sim. Promete? Quero que seja inesquecível.

\- Tá bom. – ela fala chateada.

Então, ele põe o dedo no queixo dela e o ergue, beijando-a, para depois se separam com selinhos, com ele saindo, enquanto que ela ia para o quarto dela, ansiosa para saber qual era a surpresa que o seu marido estava reservando a ambos.

Próximo dali, uma pequena fada, observava Mavis pela janela do quarto dela, sendo que sorria, conforme analisava a humana a sua frente e o coração dela, para depois voar dali, de volta ao local que o seu grupo vivia e que era na parte mais profunda de Tenroujima, sendo que ainda tentavam compreender como ganharam uma nova vida.


	17. Lua de mel

**Notas da Autora**

Na Fairy tail, ocorre uma comemoração pelos novos membros e...

Em Tenroujima...

 **Capítulo 17 - Lua de mel**

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, após algumas horas, sendo que os dragon slayers conversavam entre si, todos os dragões descem, além de Makarov, que estava assimilando o que eles contaram e dos novos perigos que Earth Land corria, sorri, exclamando:

\- Dou as boas vindas aos novos membros!

Nisso, olha para Yukino que sorri, sendo que Sting fala:

\- Mestre, a Hinya ali não quis dar a marca a Yukino.

\- Sting... Tudo bem. Imagino que seja uma regra. - Yukino fala timidamente.

\- Não é uma regra. Hinya! – Makarov exclama com uma face séria.

Nisso, a jovem de cabelos rosados se aproxima, cabisbaixa e ele fala:

\- Esqueceu que a Fairy tail é uma família e que acolhemos todos? Como assim, não deu o direito a ela de ter a nossa marca? - ele pergunta, seriamente.

\- Pelo visto, a Hinya fez besteira, novamente. - Mirajane comenta, com um sorriso cruel no rosto.

\- Cale a boca, sua obtusa.

\- Pelo visto, a rata covarde, quer conhecer o terror de Mirajane, a imperatriz dos demônios e uma das mulheres mais poderosa da Fairy tail. - ela fala se erguendo, concentrando a sua magia.

\- Mira-nee, acalma-se. - Lisanna fala, gentilmente, tentando conter a sua irmã.

\- Nee-san... – Elfman murmura.

\- Venha, sua pata choca! – ela exclama, pondo o pé em cima da cadeira, concentrando a sua magia.

\- Isso mesmo! - Natsu exclama animado com os punhos em chamas - Eu estou queimando!

\- Não está queimando, não. - Grandenee dá um soco na cabeça de Natsu, o jogando contra o chão - Já basta uma.

\- Se ferrou cabeça de fósforo. - Gajeel fala, sorrindo.

\- O que disse, prego? - ele fala se levantando.

\- Do que me chamou?

\- Você ouviu.

\- Ei, se acalmem. Somos todos amigos. - Jellal fala, se aproximando, tentando acalmá-los.

\- Não adianta, Jellal. É perda de tempo. – Erik comenta.

\- Olha quem fala, fedido. - Natsu pergunta.

\- Erik, por favor, controle-se, kina. - Kinana fala receosa.

\- Do que me chamou, cabelos cor de rosa?

Uma veia salta da testa de Natsu, que exclama:

\- Não é cor de rosa. É salmão!

\- É cor de rosa!

\- Seu...!

Então, começa a rolar a briga entre os três dragon slayers, enquanto que Makarov e os dragões suspiravam, com Jellal tentando para-los, enquanto que alguns exeeds tentavam apartar a briga.

Então, cada um dos pais e mães, golpeia os seus filhos, fazendo eles se acalmarem, enquanto que Mirajane já havia se transformando com o Satan Soul e avançava contra Hinya, que se encolhe atrás de Makarov.

Ele está com os olhos fechados e abre, abruptamente, exibindo uma face séria, falando:

\- Já basta. Desfaça o take over, Mirajane.

\- Mas...

\- Agora. Você sabe que Hinya não é párea para você, pois, é muito fraca.

\- Tá, mestre. - ela fala cabisbaixa.

Nisso, ela ouve o murmúrio de alguém que conhecia, ao reconhecer a voz, inaudível para um humano, mas, não para um demônio, fera, dragon slayer, dragão, exeed ou qualquer outro ser com audição apurada:

\- Só o mestre para lidar com um monstro.

Então, ela se recorda da cidade natal deles, deles sendo apedrejados, além da casa dela e de seus irmãos, sendo que eles têm que fugir, enquanto eram caçados, inclusive com cães, por causa da magia dela, Take Over, descobrindo que era uma magia, quando Makarov explicou que ela tomou os poderes do demônio e que não estava possuída.

Então, ela lança a sua intenção demoníaca em cima de Romeu, que treme de medo, para depois urinar e defecar nas calças, sendo que sai correndo dali, enquanto alguns riam.

\- Moleque arrogante. - ela comenta, desfazendo o Take over.

Os dragon slayers e dragões haviam ouvido o que ele falou e concordavam que foi merecido.

\- Bem... Hinya, o carimbo.

Então, ela pergunta onde Yukino queria e após fazer a marca, ela volta para trás do balcão, sendo que recebeu um correio mágico e após receber a mensagem, vai até Makarov e fala:

\- Mestre, amanhã, eu irei fazer uma sessão de fotos com o Jason, do Sorcerer Magazine.

\- Tudo bem. Pode tirar o dia de folga. - ele fala sorrindo.

\- Quem é esse Jason? - Lisanna pergunta curiosa

\- Um fotógrafo famoso. Hinya é uma modelo fotográfica, bem famosa. Esteve em várias edições e fez inúmeras sessões fotográficas para o Sorcerer Magazine.

\- Nossa...

\- Jason falou que a nee-chan dava uma excelente modelo fotográfica. – Elfman comenta.

\- Sério?

\- Sim.

\- Imagino o que aconteceu. - ela não conseguia imaginar a irmã agindo como uma modelo fotográfica.

\- Eu o fiz mijar nas calças, ao usar meu Satan Soul para lançar uma intenção puramente demoníaca, como fiz com o moleque irritante, para depois chutá-lo na virilha. Ele saiu quicando e gritando fino. Foi divertido. - Mirajane fala, sorrindo cruelmente, ao se recordar da cena.

\- Você foi cruel, Mira-nee. - Lisanna comenta.

\- Que nada. Eu fui gentil. Quando ele ousou propor isso a Cana, teve que se entender com ela e com o pai dela, Gildartz. Foi um espancamento e humilhação dupla. Eu fui extremamente gentil, se querem saber a minha opinião, se for comparar o que pai e filha, fizeram com ele. - ela fala casualmente, se servindo de um copo de álcool, sorrindo malignamente, conforme se recordava do que fizeram com o fotógrafo.

Lisanna tentava imaginar o que ocorreu, com uma gota na cabeça, enquanto ouvia o seu irmão mais velho, murmurar, após tremer:

\- Nenhum homem... Corrigindo, nenhuma pessoa devia passar por aquilo. Foi brutal. Desde então, Jason está aterrorizado. Morre de medo de entrar na Fairy tail.

" _Que medo..."_ \- os dragon slayers pensam consigo mesmo.

" _Os humanos podem ser assustadores..."_ \- os dragões pensam consigo mesmo, também.

Macao, Alzak, Jet, Droy e Wakaba viam a exeed rosa de vestido ao lado de Laxus e riem, sendo que Macao comenta:

\- Um homem como ele, com uma gatinha dessas... É no mínimo ridículo.

\- Concordo. Completamente ridículo.

\- Uma gata cor de rosa, com alguém como ele, é algo patético.

\- Eu concordo.

\- Eu também.

Yuri, a exeed rosa de Laxus fica deprimida, se sentindo culpada por causa de sua cor, enquanto que Laxus rosnava.

Então, ele concentra os seus relâmpagos e cinco raios caem em cima de Macao, Jet, Droy, Alzak e Wakaba, um para cada um, que ficam queimados, sendo que Laxus se levanta, rodeado de raios, lançando a sua áurea dragão a em cima deles, que acabam mijando nas calças, enquanto tem a ilusão que estão em frente a um dragão imenso e assustador, com relâmpagos em volta do corpo, que rugia ferozmente, enquanto mostrava as presas afiadas em suas mandíbulas.

Laxus fala em um tom de voz, cortante:

\- Saibam, que o raio pode cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

Ambos defecam, também, com as palavras ameaçadoras dele, para depois saírem dali, correndo, desejando manter uma boa distância entre ele e o rairyuu dragon slayer, sendo que todos riem, após o susto.

Makarov suspira, enquanto que todos os dragões e dragon slayers concordavam com o tratamento, pois, ouviram o que eles falaram sobre a fofa da Yuri.

\- Mais alguém tem coragem para criticar a minha amiga, Yuri? Seja homem e fale agora.

\- Eu acho ela fofinha. – Mirajane comenta, deixando Efman boquiaberto, assim como os outros, pois, nunca ouviram ela usar tal adjetivo.

\- Jiji... Você tem alguns lixos. - ele volta a se sentar e olha para o seu avô que suspira.

\- Não posso fazer nada. A Fairy Tail acolhe todos. Mas, isso muda se eles ameaçarem a família. - o mestre fala seriamente.

Laxus pega Yuri no colo e fala, afagando-a:

\- Não me incomodo com isso e você não deveria se incomodar.

\- Eu sei, mas...

\- Saiba que você é mais forte do que eles. Poderia dar uma surra neles, facilmente. Afinal, treinou com dragões.

Ela sorri fracamente e ele a pega, colocando em sua cabeça, falando:

\- Agora, você está mais alta do que todos e irá olha-los dessa altura. O que você acha deles, Yuri?

\- São menores.

\- Isso mesmo. Com exeção dos dragões e dos dragon slayers e dos outros exeeds, assim como do meu jii-chan e Juvia, você é maior do que eles.

A exeed sorri e abre as suas asas, para depois abraçar Laxus.

Os outros exeeds vão até a amiga para animar e Charl fala:

\- Você não deve prestar atenção ao que eles falaram, Yuri-chan.

\- Isso mesmo. – Hime fala.

\- Fro também acha.

\- Você disse jiji... por acaso, é o neto do mestre? – Mirajane pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim.

Todos ficam surpresos, com Makarov confirmando com a cabeça, falando:

\- Ele precisou fazer um treinamento intensivo e por isso, não pôde frequentar a guilda, mas, ganhou a marca.

Então, após falar, Makarov sobe no balcão e exclama:

\- Vamos comemorar e entrada de novos membros na família! - Makarov exclama animado.

\- Eu estou queimando! - Natsu exclama.

\- Hai, sir! – Happy exclama animado, abrindo as asas.

\- Natsu, se acalme. - Jellal fala.

\- Isso mesmo. – Hime, a exeed de Jellal, que voava junto dele, tentava acalma-lo.

\- Eu também estou queimando! - Igneel exclama.

\- Igneel, não dê mau exemplo ao nosso filho!

Grandenee exclama, rosnando, fazendo ele se encolher, para depois dar um golpe em Natsu, fazendo ele se chocar contra o chão.

\- O nii-san e o tou-chan são bem animados. - Wendy comenta com um sorriso.

\- Até demais. – Grandeene fala em um suspiro - ainda mais dentre humanos, que são delicados, assim como as construções.

Ela murmura o final, decidindo que deveria conter o entusiasmo do rei dos dragões de fogo, para evitar ao máximo a destruição que o poder dele poderia proporcionar.

\- Estou com dó de Makarov, isso sim. – Metalicana comenta.

Os outros dragões concordam, assim como exeeds, consentindo com a cabeça.

Nisso, ocorre a festa com muita comemoração e animação, com os casais juntos, conversando, sendo que dura a noite toda, com Sting sentando junto de Yukino, puxando conversa com a jovem gentil e inocente, ciente do olhar da mãe dragoa dela, enquanto que Lector conversava com Tsuki.

Os dragões concordavam que era uma guilda bem animada.

Em um determinado momento, Gajeel subiu no palco com uma guitarra, usando roupas brancas e começa a cantar desafinado.

\- Meus ouvidos estão doendo, prego!

Natsu exclama e arremessa um sorvete de chocolate que estava ao lado dele, em Gajeel, o acertando.

\- Meu sorvete... – Lisanna olha onde o seu sorvete estava instantes antes e ameaça chorar.

\- Me perdoe. Eu... – Natsu se sente mal, por fazer a sua princesa chorar.

Então, ele é acertado pela guitarra de Gajeel, que avança em Natsu e no meio da briga, uma cadeira acerta Erik, que está com Kinana, que suspira, assim como Hanashi, já prevendo o que aconteceria.

Nisso, os três começam a brigar, com os outros tentando pará-los, até que os pais e mãe os nocauteiam, para depois, Metalicana exclamar:

\- Podem continuar. Já acalmamos eles.

Então, a festa continua, enquanto que os dragon slayers se recuperavam, com os demais abanando a cabeça para os lados.

No final da festa, eles procuram um lugar para ficar e conseguem, sendo que ficam no mesmo hotel, até arranjarem acomodações.

Juvia, Levy, Minerva, Flare e Yukino, assim como as dragoas, reclinaram a oferta de quartos na Fairy Hills. Lisanna, junto de seu exeed, decidiu ir para a casa de seus irmãos e ficar com eles, para que recuperassem o tempo perdido, sendo que Natsu, com Happy, foi junto, pois, os irmãos dela queriam fazer perguntas a aquele que queria namorar a imouto deles, enquanto que Laxus, junto de Yuri, foi para a casa do seu avô.

Em Tenroujima, Zeref guiava Mavis que estava com os olhos fechados, sendo que eles param e ele fala:

\- Pode abrir os olhos.

Ela abre os olhos e chora emocionada ao ver que havia várias velas, com uma bela cachoeira ao lado, sendo que havia vagalumes.

Ela se senta em um lençol, com ele trazendo petiscos, enquanto ela olhava o brilho da luz na água, murmurando:

\- É lindo.

\- Fico feliz que tenha achado o local lindo. Queria que fosse uma noite especial.

\- E está sendo.

Nisso, ele a serve, sendo que ele cozinhava, pois, ela era um pouco desastrada na cozinha.

Inclusive, a maga se surpreendeu com as habilidades culinárias de Zeref, sendo que ele contou que como cuidava de seu otouto, teve que aprender a cozinhar, assim como costurar, já que estava sozinho com Natsu.

Ao comentar de Natsu, ele fica triste e fala:

\- Provavelmente, quando souber quem eu sou, ele vai me odiar e...

\- Shiiiiii. – ela tampa os lábios dele com o dedo - Não precisa falar disso, agora. Vamos falar de coisas alegres. – ela fala com um sorriso.

Zeref segura a mão dela contra o rosto e beija o dorso, falando:

\- Você está certa. É a nossa segunda chance. Não sei como ganhamos uma nova vida, mas, vamos aproveita-la.

\- Sim.

Nisso, eles se beijam e conforme os minutos passam, o beijo vai ficando mais intenso, enquanto que as mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro por cima da roupa, até que ele deita a jovem delicadamente no colchão, para depois ficar em cima dela, beijando-a.

 **(Cap. Extra)**

Zeref deita de barriga para cima, convidando-a a se juntar a ele em seus braços, o que ela aceita, sorrindo, acomodando a cabeça em seu tórax firme, ouvindo as batidas calmas de seu coração, conforme afagava carinhosamente os cabelos dela.

Suspirando feliz, adormece cansada, sendo abraçada por toda a noite, com este protegendo-a do frio da madrugada em seus braços, com ambos cobertos, enquanto ele adormecia, pois, mesmo com o seu corpo desejando mais algumas vezes, ela era virgem e tivera que lidar com seu membro. Não queria força-la e ademais, agora, tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Pelo menos era esse o pensamento dele, enquanto que uma das pernas dela, já repousava em cima das pernas dele.

Ele a beija carinhosamente na testa, antes de adormecer com um doce suspiro, sentindo-se, enfim, pleno e feliz.


	18. Extra

**Capítulo 18 - Extra**

A maga sentia ir às nuvens com os beijos de seu amado, sendo que os lábios másculos dele provavam a maciez de seda dos pequenos lábios, enquanto que erguera as mãos másculas e poderosas, passando a segurar gentilmente a face da jovem, enquanto o mesmo mergulhava em sensações desconcertantes, sentindo-se que se perdia em um mar desconhecido de sensações.

Rapidamente, ele desabotoa os botões do vestido, sendo que acaba rasgando alguns devido à impaciência, a surpreendendo e ao perceber o que fizera, procurava conter o desejo intenso que clamava para toma-la com vigor e intenso desejo, pois, não queria que a primeira vez de sua amada fosse algo repleto de perversão. Desejava de coração que a primeira vez dela fosse perfeita, até por causa de sua inocência, algo que o agradava, pois, seria a sua descoberta e de mais ninguém.

Ela sorri timidamente, sentindo seu vestido abandonar o seu corpo, deixando-a só de peças íntimas, enquanto se arrepiava levemente pelo contato do ar frio com a sua pele quente, fazendo-a se arrepiar e tremer, sem saber ser de frio ou prazer, enquanto que sentia as mãos másculas de seu amado percorrer possessivamente as suas costas, enquanto o mesmo se concentrava em seu colo.

\- Está tremendo... Assustei você? – pergunta preocupado, a olhando atentamente.

\- Estou sentindo um pouco de frio. Só isso. – ela fala sem graça.

\- Em breve irei aquecê-la... Eu prometo.

Ele falava com os olhos cobertos de malícia assim como um sorriso malicioso, fazendo um calafrio prazeroso espalhar pelo corpo de Mavis, fazendo-a gemer quando as mãos dele se aproximavam da frente de seu corpo.

\- Como assim, irá me aquecer? – ela pergunta, rendida em seus braços.

Nisso, deposita um dedo nos lábios dela e fala, sussurrando roucamente no ouvido da maga:

\- Você entenderá em breve.

\- Me sinto estranha... Meu corpo está quente.

\- É normal...

Ele fala entre beijos possessivos no ombro dela, enquanto as suas mãos migravam para a frente, mais precisamente nos seios ainda cobertos da mesma.

\- Estou sentindo umidade embaixo... Por quê? – ela pergunta, com os olhos fechados, ainda mantendo um mínimo de consciência.

\- O que mais você sente?

Ele pergunta, passando a acaricias os seios da mesma, arrancando gemidos desta.

\- Que o meu corpo ficaria estranho, além de muito quente e que o meu sexo ficaria bem úmido.

\- É para lubrificar. – Zeref responde, enquanto dava atenção aos seios, após desabotoar o sutiã, expondo os seios dela.

\- Mas, para que, lubrificar? E o que é lubrificar? – ela falava dentre gemidos e suspiros.

\- Vai entender... Tenha paciência.

Ele fala, enquanto a puxava para junto dele e nisso, uma de suas mãos vai até a calcinha de Mavis, enquanto que as mãos dele continuavam acariciando todo o corpo dela minuciosamente, com a mesma acariciando o tórax dele, enquanto ambos se beijavam, possessivamente, com as línguas se tocando.

As mãos dele pegam na alça da calcinha, um de cada lado, após acariciar a intimidade dela por cima da peça íntima, arrancando gemidos sôfregos dela, para depois rasgar o fino tecido, surpreendendo-a, arrancando um gritinho pela surpresa, que é silenciado prontamente pelos lábios ardentes do mago, sem este tirar os olhos do corpo dela que parecia esculpido pelos deuses.

Ela então o vê cobri-la com o seu corpo, enquanto continuava as carícias, agora mais ousadas, fazendo Mavis mergulhar em sensações que a desnorteavam gradativamente, sendo que o mesmo acontecia com Zeref.

Ele começa a acariciar os montes de vênus com delicadeza em movimentos circulares, arrancando agora gemidos mais intensos que antes e alguns gritinhos, quando fazia uma ou outra carícia ousada em um local nunca antes explorado.

O mago continua brincando com eles com a língua, alterando com chupa-los, arrancando gemidos ainda mais intensos e alternava também com mordiscar os bicos já intumescidos, enquanto uma de suas mãos, brincava com o outro e a sua mão esquerda descia, percorrendo a pele sedosa pelo lado do corpo e em seguida, retornando pelo caminho com a ponta dos dedos, arrancando um gemido ainda mais intenso da mesma.

Desce com beijos borbulhantes que deixavam um rastro ardente por onde percorriam na pele acetinada, fazendo a respiração da jovem acelerar cada vez mais e tremores pequenos se espalharem pelo seu corpo.

Após satisfazer-se, por enquanto, com os seios, se dedica a percorrer com as mãos e lábios famintos do abdômen para o baixo ventre, enquanto as suas mãos acariciavam as coxas delimitadas dela, que começara a se contorcer levemente, sentindo o calor se intensificar abaixo do ventre, sendo que os seus lábios e língua trabalhavam nos bicos intumescido da maga, arrancando gemidos sôfregos dela.

Ao chegar abaixo do ventre, olha a feminilidade de Mavis que estava úmida e resiste, naquele instante, de sentir o sabor dela, para dirigir seus lábios para dentro das coxas, percorrendo com seus lábios o interior das pernas, fazendo-a perder cada vez mais a consciência, entregando-se as sensações que a desnorteavam, enquanto sentia sua intimidade se contrair cada vez mais.

Zeref decide "brincar" por algum tempo, após verificar que ela chegaria ao prazer em breve.

Sorrindo, abaixa seus lábios na intimidade dela e começa a acariciar com a língua, enquanto prova o sabor dela, que era como imaginava, pois, se os lábios eram doces, o gosto de sua amada era impossível de se definir de tão perfeito e delicioso para ele.

Queria ficar perdido ali, sentindo aquele gosto eternamente. Nunca experimentara algo assim em sua vida, pois aquele gosto e cheiro inebriante era simplesmente único.

Mavis se contorcia no colchão em deliciosa agonia, com suas mãos segurando os lençóis, apertando-os e puxando-os levemente, enquanto gemidos intensos e gritinhos escapavam dos lábios pequenos, preenchendo o ambiente.

Após minutos, sente sua feminilidade se contrair sozinha, sendo que aumentava gradativamente a intensidade, até que solta um longo gemido, chegando ao ápice e desabando na cama, molemente, enquanto sentia um parco líquido sair dela, a surpreendendo.

Já, Zeref sorria, enquanto saboreava o gosto dela e satisfeito por enquanto, ergue-se, permanecendo com seu corpo no meio das pernas de Mavis.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Você teve um orgasmo... O que achou? – ele pergunta, maliciosamente, enquanto se encaixava melhor no meio das pernas de sua amada.

\- Me senti... Bem... Não sei ao certo, mas, foi uma sensação excelente... Muito prazerosa.

\- Você ainda não viu nada... – ele fala em um tom rouco, beijando-a intensamente e compartilhando o gosto dela, enquanto acariciava possessivamente as coxas dela – Esse será o primeiro de muitos orgasmos que irei proporcionar a você, minha amada.

Enquanto isso, ele continha a muito custo seu membro rígido pelo prazer que pulsava para senti-la plenamente.

Afinal, não queria assusta-la.

A maga leva as suas mãos aos cabelos negros, enquanto ele recomeçara as carícias da face dela e descia gradativamente, seguido de seus lábios, enquanto Mavis gemia, com um belo sorriso no rosto e com os orbes fechados, além de se encontrar inclinada para trás, dando total acesso ao seu colo, sentindo a língua percorrer um caminho já conhecido, deixando um rastro novamente borbulhante.

Sentia as mesmas sensações de outrora começarem a se intensificar, enquanto também descia com suas mãos da nuca dele, aonde bagunçara levemente alguns fios, para em seguida, as suas mãos curiosas começarem a acariciar o tórax dele, enquanto ele se deliciava com seus seios, com os lábios, língua e mãos arrancando gemidos dela.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Zeref toma os pequenos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que afunda a mão em sua feminilidade, arrancando inicialmente um olhar assustado e um gritinho abafado dos lábios delicados de Mavis.

Então, ela cerra os olhos novamente, esticando a cabeça para frente e depois, movendo-a para os lados, gemendo e contorcendo-se em deliciosa agonia, enquanto ele acariciava o seu sexo.

Após algum tempo, retira a mão, vendo-a olhar surpresa para ele que lambe os dedos.

Aquilo a deixou, excitadíssima, por mais que não compreendesse o motivo de se sentir assim e ao ver o sorriso malicioso dele se intensificar, fica ainda mais vermelha se já era possível, assim como a sua respiração se encontrava descompassada, enquanto sentia-se estranha abaixo de seu ventre, novamente, sentindo seu o sexo se contrair.

Então, Zeref fala com a voz rouca que provocava calafrios prazerosos nela:

\- Vai doer um pouco... Mas, em breve só sentirá prazer novamente... - fala, acariciando a face dela delicadamente.

-Como assim, vai doer? - pergunta com as faces rubras.

\- Não se preocupe... Irá entender. Prometo que a levarei novamente aos céus... Ou por acaso não confia em mim?

\- Confio sim... – ela fala timidamente, sorrindo, acariciando o rosto dele.

Então, consente com a cabeça timidamente e ele toma novamente os lábios dela com volúpia, enquanto se posicionava para penetra-la, fazendo isso lentamente.

Sente o corpo feminino tremer, ouvindo nitidamente o coração acelerado e o doce perfume de desejo que emanava dela e quando ela olha para baixo dele, para o membro grande e grosso deste, rígido pelo prazer e ao mesmo tempo pulsante, arregala os olhos, pois, estava diferente de antes e ao vê-lo posicionado em sua intimidade, começando a adentrar lentamente, ela consegue compreender o porquê de tal lubrificação.

\- É grande e grosso demais...

\- Não se preocupe, serei gentil. – ele fala e a beija docemente na testa.

\- Não vai caber se for onde estou pensando. – ela fica alarmada.

\- Vai sim. Acredite... Agora, relaxe.

Ele toma os lábios dela, novamente e detém o início de seu avanço, passando a distribuir diversos beijos em seu rosto que desciam para o seu pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha para depois ir até seus ombros, sentindo que Mavis relaxara novamente.

Então, o mago se desloca para cima dela e recomeça a beijar seu colo, até que move seus lábios para os dela e começa a penetra-la lentamente, enquanto a beijava.

Ao sentir o pênis de seu amado começando a invasão em sua intimidade até então intocada, geme intensamente e ao rasgar o seu hímen, grita abafado, pois seus lábios se encontravam ainda tomados pelos dele e lágrimas brotavam de seus orbes, sendo que estava doendo, conforme o membro grande e grosso abria caminho dentre de seu canal quente, apertado e úmido.

Zeref continua entrando lentamente e fica parado por algum tempo após entrar até o final, com ela se sentindo totalmente preenchida, sendo que esperava que Mavis se acostumasse com a invasão, com a mesma gemendo e ainda sentindo dor, pois, era grosso e grande demais, ainda mais para alguém inexperiente como ela e ele sabia, pois observava a respiração profunda e a careta de dor no rosto e então, leva gentilmente a sua mão máscula para o rosto da maga e seca as lágrimas peroladas dela.

Em seguida, passa a beijar carinhosamente a testa dela, enquanto distribui beijos pelo rosto dela, pescoço e colo, enquanto sentia o corpo dela ficar menos tenso e a face se acalmar, notando que ela estava começando a se acostumar.

Quando percebe que a sua amada se acostumou, ele beija os lábios dela, apaixonadamente, antes de começar a se mexer, com a mesma tendo ainda os seus olhos fechados.

Então, começa com um vai-e-vem bem lento e ritmado, que aumenta, conforme ela se acostumava com o seu membro grande e grosso, assim como notando a diminuição de seus gemidos e a quase ausência de seus gritinhos.

Mavis acha estranho, pois a dor sumira e havia um leve incomodo, mas, começava a sentir um intenso prazer, conforme ele saía e a preenchia novamente, ficando maravilhada, pois era tudo novo para a mesma, que passa então a compreender e relacionar muito do que fora explicado a ela nas aulas, que não compreendera antes.

Ele desce para seu colo e o beija, mordiscando o lóbulo e as suas mãos brincam com os seus seios e sua língua, circula os bicos rijos de excitação, fazendo-a se contorcer, enquanto os sons guturais de Zeref e a respiração entrecortada do mesmo preenchia o ambiente, conforme ele se deliciava com o canal quente, estreito e úmido de sua amada.

Vários minutos se passam e a velocidade aumenta gradativamente, com o mago sedento pelo prazer e após algum tempo, não conseguindo se conter mais, com um desejo intenso o tomando e percebendo que ela já lidava bem com a invasão de seu falo, ele começa a dar estocadas cada vez mais firmes, vigorosas e frenéticas, desesperadamente, assim como profundas, vendo-a se contorcer e gemer, dando pequenos gritinhos, conforme aumentava a intensidade.

Ela enfim abre os olhos, enquanto arfava e gemia, dando gritinhos perante uma estocada mais vigorosa e profunda.

Nisso, os olhos de ambos, carregados de desejo se encontraram e passam a fitar-se por mais alguns minutos, enquanto o corpo dela é sacudido pelas estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, sendo que os gemidos se intensificam cada vez mais e os rosnados dele, assim como ela sente novamente um calor intenso tomar o seu corpo, surgindo de seu ventre, com ele segurando os ombros dela, impedindo ela de se afastar, enquanto saboreava as sensações que lhe tomavam, conforme adentrava na intimidade quente, úmida e pulsante dela, sorrindo ao arrancar outro gritinho de sua amada, perante uma estocada mais vigorosa.

Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais descompassada e após alguns minutos, Mavis grita, sentindo o seu corpo tremer consecutivamente e continuando por um tempo, tendo múltiplos orgasmos, para em seguida ficar mole, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto que as suas pernas caíam no futon e Zeref se movimentava uma última vez, chegando ao ápice e dando um gemido rouco e alto, que mais lembrava um rosnado de satisfação, enquanto liberava sua essência dentro dela, que sentia o líquido quente a preenchendo.

Quando a respiração e batimentos cardíacos de ambos se acalmam, ele a beija docemente e em seguida, sai de dentro dela.


	19. Revelações

**Notas da Autora**

Os dragões de Dragon land ficam surpresos, quando...

Gray descobre que...

 **Capítulo 19 - Revelações**

Em Magnólia, mais precisamente na Fairy Tail, no dia seguinte, Laxus explica sobre a organização e sobre as guildas para os outros e após a explicação dele, Eichiteki e os dragões de Dragon Land se levantam.

Juvia vê que Fukaimori se levanta e pergunta:

\- Aconteceu algo?

Já, Wendy, que estava junto de Kibaryuu, vê ele se levantar, sendo que os outros dragões olham para as portas duplas.

A tenryuu dragon slayer pergunta:

\- O que houve?

\- Não pode ser... – Kibaryuu murmura.

As portas são abertas e toda a guilda olha para os recém-chegados.

Uma jovem de cabelos alvos e sorriso gentil, se curva levemente e depois fala, cordialmente:

\- Sou Yukiko Tsukishiro. Prazer em conhecer todos.

Natsuko, a espécie de raposinha negra se curva também e fala:

\- Prazer em conhecê-los. Eu sou Natsuko.

Os exeeds se surpreenderam ao perceberem que Natsuko era um macho. A primeira vista parecia uma fêmea, apesar de não usar roupa, mas, ao ouvirem a voz, perceberam que era um macho, com uma voz gentil.

\- Eu sou um yukiryuu no dragon slayer e me chamo Gray Fullbuster.

Todos da guilda ficam estarrecidos, para depois, ficarem felizes por terem tantos dragon slayers, sem saberem que tinham dragões dentre eles.

A gatinha rajada de vestido, com presilha de metal na cabeça, fala:

\- Eu me chamo Natsuki. Prazer.

A maioria acha Yukiko fofinha e o sorriso meigo dela, somente fizeram muitos assobiarem, sendo que Macao, Wakaba, Jet, Droy e Alzack se aproximam com segundas intenções de Yukiko, que não compreende o que eram os olhares, por ser completamente inocente.

Já, Gray, percebe e rapidamente os soca no rosto, atirando o grupo de pervertidos há vários metros.

A jovem dragoa da neve fica preocupada, mas, depois fica aliviada ao vê-los bem. A exeed de Gray, Natsuki, uma gatinha rajada de vestido e presilha de metal, revira os olhos, sendo que voava e o exeed de Yukiko, Natsuko, que lembrava uma raposa negra de olhos azuis, que não usava roupa, suspira, sendo que estava no ombro de Yukiko.

Quando eles se aproximam, a dragoa da neve que aparentava ter dezesseis anos olha para os dragões e fica surpresa.

Já, Gray, olha para eles e comenta surpreso ao identificar pelo cheiro o que eram:

\- Pensei que somente Yukiko-chan dominasse essa habilidade.

Nisso, Makarov fala, compreendendo o que o jovem queria falar:

\- Acredito que queiram conversar em particular. Tem uma sala ali dentro.

\- Deseja falar com eles? – Gray pergunta.

\- Sim. O cheiro de alguns é familiar e me sinto bem.

Nisso, eles vão até a sala, sendo que os dragon slayers o seguem, enquanto que o yukiryuu dragon slayer percebeu que alguns dragões o olhavam com visível surpresa em seus rostos.

Já, Juvia, foi impedida por Makarov, que fala:

\- Mais tarde ele irá explicar tudo. Tenha paciência.

\- Juvia terá paciência. Juvia acredita em Fukaimori. - ela fala com um sorriso.

Nisso, ela volta a comer o seu doce no balcão, enquanto que estava curiosa para saber que segredo ele guardava dela, ficando aliviada ao saber que iria descobrir mais tarde.

Ao chegarem na sala, os dragões de Dragon Land se prostram para Yukiko, surpreendendo todos na sala, sendo que Eichiteki fala:

\- Lamentamos não ter podido defendê-la em Dragon land.

\- Dragon Land?

Nisso, eles explicam o que ocorreu e depois, Eichiteki pede, gentilmente:

\- Poderia tirar a camiseta, jovem e virar de costas, por favor?

\- Por quê? – Gray pergunta, ressabiado.

\- Por favor.

Ele vira de costas e baixa a camiseta, com os dragon slayers vendo uma marca de um cristal de neve azul na omoplata esquerda dele, assim como as cicatrizes de marcas de chicotadas.

\- Pode se trocar, jovem. Muito obrigado.

Nisso, Gray se troca e pergunta:

\- Por que pediu para eu fazer isso?

\- Precisávamos confirmar algo, já que o poder de dragon slayer veio de Yukihana-sama.

\- Yukihana? Eu me chamo Yukiko. Foi o nome que Gray me deu. Me chamo Yukiko Tsukishiro. - a jovem fala, sorrindo meigamente, conforme apontava para si mesma.

Os dragões de Dragon Land se entreolham e Ryuuzaki fala, sorrindo maternalmente:

\- Então, a chamaremos de Yukiko-sama. Só precisamos nos acostumar.

\- Quanto a sua pergunta, sim e também treinamos juntos. Ela se lembra das técnicas e me ensina. – Gray fala.

\- Mas, como isso é possível, Eichiteki-sama? – Kibaryuu pergunta respeitosamente ao dragão ancião – Em Dragon Land, Yukiha... quer dizer, Yukiko-sama, não mostrava sinais que conhecia a magia e por séculos, nunca cresceu.

\- Talvez seja consequência da forte magia em Yukihan... quer dizer, Yukiko-sama. Ela ficou selada, digamos assim. Tanto seu corpo, quanto o seu conhecimento. Pelo menos é o que acredito. – o dragão mais velho fala, sabiamente.

\- Tem lógica. – Ryuuzaki comenta.

\- Eu pedi para retirar a camisa, para verificar algo, jovem. Você tem o desenho de um cristal de gelo azul na omoplata esquerda. Chamamos isso de benção de uma miko suprema da neve, dado apenas para aquele que é o seu guardião.

\- Guardião? – o jovem não entende.

\- Como assim, é o meu guardião? – Yukiko não compreende.

\- Meus ancestrais tiveram a oportunidade de estudar alguns pergaminhos dos dragões da neve. O seja, de seu clã, Yukiko-sama e alguns falavam sobre rituais. O dragão mais poderoso era eleito e a miko suprema dava a sua benção. Se bem, que havia alguns casos, que a própria miko suprema escolhia o seu guardião, independente do poder. Ele se tornava o seu guardião, que devia zelar por sua proteção e ajuda-la nas suas orações com a joia. Era o único que aprendia a lutar, enquanto que a miko suprema orava para a joia. Quando foi transformado em dragon slayer, acabou se tornando guardião dela. O guardião ganha poderes acima do normal. No seu caso, você ganhou habilidades e a capacidade de se tornar um dragão, como os outros dragon slayers, juntamente com o poder de um guardião. Normalmente era um dragão que se tornava guardião. Você é especial.

\- Eu quero lutar... – Yukiko fala timidamente, segurando a mão de Gray, trocando sorrisos com ele – Eu quero lutar com o Gray.

O pedido dela surpreende os dragões de Dragon Land, que se entreolham, sendo que Eichiteki fala bondosamente:

\- Sempre achei ruim você viver confinada naquele palácio e acho que você merece ter uma vida. Mas, como você sabe que se correr risco de vida, iremos intervir. De resto, não vejo mal nenhum em aprender a lutar. Acredito que os outros tenham a mesma opinião.

Nisso, eles olham para os dragões de Dragon land, que consentem com a cabeça.

\- Que bom. – ela sorri simpática.

Os dragon slayers ouviam atentamente a conversa, pois, algumas coisas não sabiam.

\- Tenho uma pergunta. - Gray fala.

\- Qual? - Mizuko pergunta gentilmente.

\- O que foi o feixe de luz que me atingiu quando criança? Sempre tive curiosidade de saber o que era. Vocês sabem?

\- A luz nada mais é do que uma benção, mas, vinda, provavelmente, pela joia no corpo de Yukiko-sama e percebemos que os feixes pareciam de certa forma, guiados, para que iluminassem as pessoas certas. Como isso foi possível, nós não sabemos. Eles têm várias propriedades e seus efeitos dependem daqueles que são atingidos.

\- Nossa... Não sabia que podia fazer algo assim. - Yukiko fala feliz.

\- Então, era essa a essência da luz. - Gray fica pensativo.

\- Quantas magias você dominou? – Hikaruken pergunta.

\- Sei usar rugido, asas, garras, presas, punho, tempestade de neve, a dragon force e inclusive a Yukiryuu no Yoroi Saikou (雪竜の鎧最高 - Armadura suprema do dragão da neve)... Também posso criar formas de vida com o gelo.

\- Yukiryuu no Yoroi Saikou?! - Ryuuzaki fala estarrecida - Já dominou?

\- O que é a Yukiryuu no yoroi saikou, baa-chan? - Jellal pergunta, quebrando o silêncio dos dragon slayers.

\- Deve ser uma armadura incrível! - Natsu exclama, animado.

\- Como se nós não tivéssemos percebido, cabeça de fósforo. - Gajeel fala, revirando os olhos - O nome deixa bem explicito que é uma espécie de armadura e pelo visto, poderosa.

\- Cale a boca, prego! - o Karyuu no dragon slayer exclama.

\- O que disse, rosado?

\- Não é rosado. É salmão! Eu já disse!

Nisso, a testa de ambos se choca e começam a rosnar, com um empurrando a testa do outro.

\- Vai começar... - Minerva comenta, revirando os olhos.

\- Pelo visto, sim. - Levy fala, após suspirar.

\- Bem que eu achei estranho. - Rogue comenta.

\- Estranho o quê? - Sting pergunta.

\- Estava demorando demais para eles começarem a discutir. - Rogue fala - e ainda falta um.

\- Ei, vocês! Querem parar de discutir. Eles estão conversando algo bem sério. - Erik fala.

\- Cale a boca, fedido! - Gajeel e Natsu exclamam juntos, para depois começarem a brigar.

\- Seus... - uma veia salta na testa de Erik.

Nisso, ele se junta a confusão, com os exeed, dragões e demais dragon slayers suspirando, sendo que Yukiko estava surpresa, enquanto que Gray perguntava estarrecido:

\- Qual o problema deles?

\- É que o nii-san é bem animado e contagia os outros. - Wendy fala com um sorriso gentil.

\- Por aí. São tão animados - Lisanna fala, enquanto sorria simpática.

\- Eu percebi que eles são muitos animados, principalmente o Natsu - Yukiko sorri meigamente.

\- E daqui a pouco, eles vão se acalmar, quer queiram ou não, kina. - Kinana fala em um suspiro.

\- Se acalmar? - Gray pergunta curioso.

\- Sim. De certa forma. Os pais dão a chance a Jellal de pará-los. Ele sempre age como um mediador. - Levy comenta.

\- Por que os apelidos?

\- Bem, Natsu é chamado de cabeça de fosforo, já que lida com as chamas. Gajeel é chamado de prego, pois, lida com ferro e Erik é chamado de fedido por causa de seu veneno. Acredite, nunca queria sentir o cheiro do veneno dele. - Sting fala com um tremor no corpo, deixando Gray preocupado.

Então, os pais e mães golpeiam as crias na cabeça, os arremessando no chão, fazendo assim a discussão acabar, enquanto que Gray ficava com uma gota na cabeça, notando que para os outros era normal, fazendo-o questionar quantas vezes isso acontecia.

Já, Yukiko, olhou com curiosidade para a cena.

Eichiteki pigarreia e depois fala, ao ver que os filhotes estavam mais calmos, de certa forma:

\- A Yukiryuu no Yoroi Saikou (雪竜の鎧最高 - Armadura suprema do dragão da neve), somente é possível pela benção da suprema sacerdotisa. É a armadura suprema do guardião, sendo que é diferente das armaduras de gelo dos demais dragões. O guardião pode evocar uma armadura de gelo quase que indestrutível, cuja resistência, assim como aumento de ataque e defesa são maiores do que dos outros. Inclusive, a neve de seu pulmão é mais poderoso do que de um dragão da neve comum, segundo o que li nos pergaminhos. – Eichiteki comenta – No caso dele, mais ainda, já que foi iluminado por um feixe de luz.

\- Nossa... – Raifuu comenta, estarrecido.

\- Isso é incrível. – Metallicana comenta.

Os dragões de Earth Land aprenderam muito sobre Dragon Land e Eichiteki passou todo o conhecimento que tinha sobre os dragões da neve, sendo que algumas coisas foram ocultadas dos dragon slayers.

\- Consegue usar a dragon force e armadura, ao mesmo tempo? – Ryuuzaki pergunta, estarrecida.

\- Sim. Vejam.

Nisso, ele usa a dragon force, ganhando asas com penas alvas como a nave, presas, garras e um corpo com uma camada de pelo alvo, com as feições se tornando draconianas, sendo que o ar, envolta dele baixou dezenas de graus, formando uma camada de gelo em volta dele, para depois exclamar:

\- Yukiryuu no yoroi Saikou!

Uma armadura de gelo surge nele, sendo que se moldava ao corpo dele, instantaneamente, enquanto que surgia uma cauda de gelo nele, com a ponta tendo um porrete estreito de bordas afiadas.

\- Eu só não dominei o ouji e a forma dragão, ainda.

\- Vamos lutar! Eu estou queimando!

\- Hai, sir! – Happy exclama animado.

Natsu exclama, se levantando, fazendo surgir chamas em seu punho, sendo que o punho estava na frente de Yukiko, que pega de surpresa, caiu de bunda no chão, se afastando, olhando apavorada para o fogo, com os outros notando isso, sendo que Gray fica na frente dela e fala, seriamente, para o Natsu:

\- Pare com as chamas. Ela ainda está superando o trauma.

\- Como assim?

O karyuu no dragon slayer não entende e olha para ela, que suspira e se levanta, enquanto ele cancelava o seu punho de fogo.

Gray desfaz a dragon force e a armadura, indo até Yukiko, enquanto que Natsu olhava preocupado para ela, assim como se sentia mal. Os exeeds, outros dragon slayers e dragões, olhavam com preocupação em seus rostos.

\- O que aconteceu com ela?

Igneel pergunta preocupado, ao sentir o odor de medo dela, enquanto que os dragões de Dragon land estavam angustiados.

\- Por favor, vire de costas e mostre, Yukiko-chan. - Gray fala, gentilmente.

Nisso, ela fica de pé e ao ficar de costas, ergue a camisa, com os dragões ficando estarrecidos ao verem marcas de queimaduras, superficiais, mas, que indicaram que já foram profundas, sendo possível ver sulcos rasos, que provavelmente, no passado, eram profundos.

Ela baixa a camisa e se vira.

\- Não me diga que... – Raifuu fala estarrecido.

Nisso, Gray conta a história deles, com os dragões e dragon slayers querendo torturar Gonzou e os capangas dele.

Os dragões de Dragon Land se desesperaram, pois, deveriam tê-la protegido e o feitiço para encontra-la foi ineficaz. Acreditavam que as partes de Ryuu Kaimetsu Kami (竜壊滅女神 – Deus Dragão da destruição) espalhas pelo mundo, atrapalharam a magia deles.

Após o choque, todos os dragões de Dragon land de prostram, novamente, pedindo desculpas.

Yukiko se agacha e fala com um sorriso gentil:

\- Se levantem. Vocês não tiveram culpa. Acredito que devem ter me procurado. Vejo isso em seus olhos. Vocês não me abandonaram. Portanto, não precisam ficar assim. Se levantem, por favor.

Apesar das palavras doces e gentis, eles ainda se sentiam envergonhados pela incapacidade de encontra-la, mesmo que forças, mais poderosas, estivessem atrapalhando a investigação deles.

Ela insiste novamente:

\- Por favor, se levantem.

Eles se levantam, sendo que ainda sentiam vergonha e culpa pela falha deles para com ela.

Então, a voz na mente dela, pede para contar da profecia, explicando como devia proceder e ela fala:

\- Me veio à mente uma profecia, conhecida somente pelo clã dos yukiryuus (雪竜 - dragões da neve), sendo que e passado há séculos, oralmente.

\- Profecia? – Eichiteki pergunta.

\- Sim. Arqui-inimigos opostos, desde o princípio do tempo e da existência, irão se harmonizar, aniquilando o principio do fim. Regras podem ser quebradas. A gota do amor curará as sombras da dor e do desespero. O tempo é mutável. O fim é o início da vida. A vida e a morte irão andar juntas.

Eles ficam surpresos, sendo que os dragões e dragon slayers conversam entre si, tentando entender o que era essa profecia, até que Ryuuzaki comenta:

\- Profecias sempre são complicadas...

Então, após alguns minutos, eles decidem se apresentar, com Kireihoshi contando a sua história, sendo que eles contavam que treinavam e lutavam em uma dimensão particular.

Gray e Yukiko, assim como Natsuki e Natsuko, mostraram interesse em treinar na dimensão particular com todos os seus poderes.

Então, a conversa é encerrada, sendo que Makarov ouviu tudo atentamente, em um canto.

Nisso, todos saem, com exceção de Eichiteki que fala, quando Gray estava saindo com Yukiko.

\- Pode ficar aqui, jovem? Quero falar algo.

Ele olha para a jovem dragoa, que não entende. Mesmo assim, ele fica, enquanto que ela saía com os outros, seguido por todos os exeeds.

Após fecharem a porta, Gray pergunta:

\- O que o senhor quer falar comigo?

\- Sobre o clã dela e é de seu interesse. Somente eu e os demais dragões sabemos disso. Achamos melhor não alardear os outros dragon slayers, pois, ficariam preocupados e poderiam acabar comentando com Yukiko-sama e não queremos isso. Oramos para que ela não saiba disso, por si mesma. Você é o único dragon slayer que saberá disso, pois, sei que guardará segredo, para o bem dela.

\- Se for sobre ela, sim. O que é?

\- As sacerdotisas supremas deviam orar apenas para a pedra. Porém, se ela pensasse em outro ser, não conseguiria manter o ritmo das orações, pois, a sua mente ficaria dividida. A joia havia sido corrompida pelos humanos em sucessivas guerras entre eles. Surgiu o mal que impregnou a joia e uma pequena parcela da luz, ainda persistiu. A sacerdotisa suprema enviava a sua própria luz para a pedra cristalizada em forma de orações repletas de bons sentimentos, que impedia que o mal se manifestasse. A joia atraia as pessoas e as fazia praticar o mal. Eles temiam que alguém fosse tomado pelas trevas. Somente a sacerdotisa suprema a manipulava, assim como queriam impedir que mais sangue impregnasse a joia.

\- Isso é verdade?

\- Sim. Eles pegaram a joia dos humanos, quando uma jovem sacerdotisa do clã descobriu que conseguia manter selado o mal, que poderia destruir Dragon land. Ela se tornou a primeira sacerdotisa suprema com o pulmão extra de gelo azul e eles foram a um local inacessível aos homens. Mesmo assim, muitos morreram na neve e nevascas mortais da região, tentando se aproximar da joia, que podia atrair os homens que tinham a semente do mal, que originava uma arvore maligna dentro deles.

\- Nossa...

\- Você é o guardião dela e por isso, pode invocar a armadura mais poderosa de todos os dragões. Saiba que o guardião sempre deve protegê-la e garantir que ela continue orando para a pedra, enviando a sua luz a joia. Como a joia não existe mais, fisicamente, já que, provavelmente, está fundida ao corpo de Yukiko-sama, você somente deve protegê-la.

\- Eu vou protegê-la, mesmo que custe a minha vida. Era só isso que queria falar comigo?

\- Eu descobri que se a sacerdotisa suprema não conseguisse mais pensar na joia, dedicando-se exclusivamente a pedra, ela chegaria ao ponto de recitar uma magia arcana ancestral, convertendo o seu corpo em poder, como se estivesse executando uma espécie de tabu, criando assim uma barreira, envolvendo a joia. Seu sacrifício permitia esperar até que a próxima sacerdotisa suprema nascesse – Gray fica estarrecido – A próxima sempre surgia algum tempo depois, após a morte da anterior. Eles faziam isso para que o mal pudesse permanecer selado, pois, temiam que tanto mal absorvido dos homens, poderia trazer uma entidade demasiadamente poderosa e igualmente destrutiva de volta, ceifando inúmeras vidas. Portanto, como Yukiko-sama é uma descendente desse clã, sacrificar a sua vida seria normal. O bem de muitos supera o de poucos.

\- Isso não pode ser verdade!

\- Eu também fiquei chocado. Eu quero alertá-lo, uma vez que ela tem um grande fardo em seus ombros. Ela pode ser a única linha de defesa, caso Ryuu Kaimetsu Kami volte, pois, ela tem a luz da parte da joia que ficou com ela, quando ela era Yukihana-sama, que assumiu a identidade de Ryuu Tenchisouzou Megami (竜天地創造女神 – Deusa Dragão da criação) para poder lutar contra o deus dragão da destruição, a fim de salvar o mundo. Pelo menos, é o que acredito. Todos sempre acharam que ela era de certa forma, reencarnação de Yukihana-sama. Afinal, possuí os mesmos poderes dela e tem o mesmo coração do clã. A sacerdotisa suprema era boa, pura, gentil e com um coração nobre que amava todas as formas de vida e por ama-las, era capaz de fazer tudo. Até abrir mão de sua vida, ainda mais para salvar um planeta inteiro. Os guardiões continuavam com a benção, após a morte daquelas que outrora protegiam e cuidavam da nova sacerdotisa suprema, até que ela escolhia o seu guardião. Então, eles perdiam a benção, quando um novo guardião era eleito, se tornando dragões da neve como os outros.

Gray fica pensativo e fala, torcendo os punhos:

\- Não vou permitir! Mesmo que esse Deus dragão da destruição desperte, farei de tudo para salvá-la. Ficarei poderoso e não permitirei que ela faça isso!

Eichiteki sorri ao ver a determinação nos olhos do jovem e se aproxima, pondo a mão no ombro dele, enquanto sorria:

\- Eu acredito em você. Sei que ela está em boas mãos.

Ele sorri também, mostrando um sorriso determinado.

\- Tem mais duas coisas que quero falar com você.

\- O que seria?

\- Os dragões tem um ouji próprio.

\- Um ouji?

\- Um Ryuu no ouji (竜の奥義 - Técnica secreta dos dragões). Uma técnica suprema dos dragões. Uma técnica que vocês podem aprender desde que dominem por completo a transformação em um dragão. No caso, o Ryuu no Ouji dos dragões da neve, é chamado de Reido no houkou (零度の咆哮 - rugido do zero absoluto). O Zero absoluto é quando você ganha a capacidade de congelar um alvo instantaneamente e mesmo se for um dragão das chamas, será congelado imediatamente ao ponto de virar puramente gelo, que depois trincará e se transformará em pó. Já, um dragão de gelo, seria fragmentado, pois, o frio extremo levaria a um rompimento brutal de suas escamas.

\- Nossa...

\- Esse é o poder do zero absoluto. Nem mesmo, os dragões da neve e gelo sobrevivem. Inclusive, se dois dragões usam o ouji, ambas as técnicas são anuladas. É a mesma coisa, quando a lança mais forte do mundo, encontra o escudo mais forte do mundo, ambos se destroem. No caso do Ouji, ambas são anuladas, devido a violência delas. Os dragon slayers só podem usar o Ryuu no ouji, se dominarem por completo os poderes de um dragão e após anos de prática. Mesmo um dragão, precisa treinar para dominar o ouji por completo. Tentar usar o ouji, sem dominá-lo, fará o usuário sofrer danos severos.

\- Parece fantástico.

\- Sim. Nós informamos os dragon slayers disso. Porém, há um problema em usar o Ryuu no ouji.

\- Qual?

\- Por ser uma técnica poderosa, ela esgota o dragão, ao contrário do ouji normal que vocês dragon slayers usam e que podem usar na forma dragão, também. O Ryuu no ouji é a técnica secreta suprema, própria de dragões. Portanto, após lançar a técnica, o dragão ficará fraco. Em virtude disso, ele não pode se dar ao luxo de errar o alvo, assim como, somente pode ser usada em último recurso e com a certeza que irá derrotar o seu oponente. Se errar no cálculo, por assim dizer, ficará vulnerável.

\- Entendo... Mesmo sendo uma técnica poderosa, tem esse problema, ao contrário do ouji convencional, digamos assim.

\- Sim. Porém, há uma técnica que nenhum dragon slayer pode usar. É um tabu entre os dragões.

\- Tabu?

\- Sim. Uma técnica que consome o dragão, sem deixar qualquer rastro de sua existência. Ou seja. Consome a sua própria existência em troca de poder. Porém, para usá-la, precisa ter uma convicção forte. Ou seja, um motivo tão forte, que supera o desejo de viver do dragão. Somente assim, ele pode usar o tabu, que normalmente, visa proteger alguém que é muito querido para o dragão, já que ele irá morrer, ao quebrar o tabu.

Gray fica estarrecido, ao descobrir que havia algo assim.

\- O tabu é também chamado de último suspiro do dragão, e converte a própria existência do dragão em puro poder, podendo derrotar qualquer inimigo, ao custo de sua vida. Os corpos dos dragões possuem uma magia ancestral que transcende o próprio tempo. É uma magia profunda e diferente da magia que os humanos e que outros seres usam. Essa magia é passada de geração, após geração, se moldando em ossos, músculos e órgãos, pois, ela é extremamente condensada e forma toda a anatomia de um dragão. Portanto, com o tabu, a magia que possuímos nos órgãos, ossos e músculos é convertida em puro poder mágico bruto, permitindo assim a derrota de qualquer inimigo. Apesar dos corpos dos dragon slayers serem transformados em dragões, vocês não possuem tal magia profunda e ancestral que transcende o próprio tempo. Vocês eram humanos, cujos corpos foram modificados e ganharam a capacidade de se tornarem dragões e mesmo que recebem uma pequena parte de poder ancestral e que transcende o tempo no processo para se tornarem dragon slayers, essa pequena parcela, quase que insignificante, mas suficiente para transformarem seus corpos e magia própria, se mistura a magia usada por humanos. Ele se dilui, após assimilar com a própria magia que os humanos e outros seres possuem. Mas, os dragões nascem assim, com esse poder que vem de geração, após geração, sendo puro, começando desde os primeiros dragões que surgiram tanto nesse mundo, quanto de Dragon land. Portanto, somente os dragões conseguem manipular. Quando um humano esgota a sua magia, ele não desaparece e seu poder é recuperado. Os dragon slayers, mesmo se transformando em dragões, seguem esse principio. Já, a existência de um dragão desaparece sem magia, pois, ela constitui os seus corpos. Somente o dragão por si mesmo pode converter em poder, ao custo de sua própria existência.

\- Por isso, é um tabu.

\- Sim.

\- Quando o dragão morre em batalha sem usar o Tabu, os restos do corpo dele ficam nesse mundo. A magia profunda e ancestral, que transcende o próprio tempo, que constitui os seus corpos, que se solidificou e condensou para formar a anatomia permanece e por isso, podem ficar memórias residuais, que com a técnica Milk Way ou similar, podem ser acessadas e sua durabilidade é proporcional a vontade do dragão, sendo que é frágil e pode ser influenciada por outras magias. Para os dragões que usam o tabu, não resta nada e muito menos, memórias residuais. Praticamente, é como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Mas, para usar o tabu, é preciso uma força de vontade imensa. Um motivo muito forte, que se torna uma motivação intensa para realizar o processo de conversão, por assim dizer, como eu disse, antes.

Gray está estarrecido, enquanto ouvia a explicação de Eichiteki.

\- Yukiko-sama é uma dragoa em sua essência, possuindo essa magia profunda e ancestral que transcende o próprio tempo. O tabu da espécie dela é a Reido no Fufuki (零度の吹雪 - Nevasca do zero absoluto), que congela uma área imensa, destruindo tudo em seu caminho, com um poder demasiadamente mais alto do que o Reido no houkou (零度の咆哮 - rugido do zero absoluto). Por causa desse tabu, muitos conseguiram usá-lo e graças a isso, puderam retardar as tropas de invasores. Mas, no final, eram muitos e eles foram todos massacrados e aqueles que usaram o ouji, estavam enfraquecidos, se tornando vítimas fáceis, sendo que os mais velhos se sacrificaram ao usarem o tabu.

\- O senhor está querendo dizer que...

\- Isso o que você está pensando. Yukiko-sama é um dragão em sua essência, possuidora da mesma magia que todos os dragões naturais possuem. Portanto, ela pode usar esse tabu. Além disso, por ela ter a outra metade da joia nela, acredito que seu poder será ampliado, exponencialmente, com esse tabu sendo suficiente para destruir Ryuu Kaimetsu Kami (竜壊滅女神 – Deus Dragão da destruição), apesar de não compreendermos o motivo de Yukihana-sama não ter usado o tabu com a metade da joia que possuía, ao se tornar Ryuu Tenchisouzou Megami (竜天地創造女神 – Deusa Dragão da criação), para poder lutar contra ele, ao assimilar o pedaço que ela tinha. A menos que não seja possível. Mas, caso seja possível, não duvido que para salvar esse mundo, ela vai usar o tabu. Isso se souber dele. Temos a esperança que ela não sabe sobre isso. Os outros dragon slayers não sabem do Tabu dos dragões e peço para guardar segredo, para não chegar aos ouvidos de Yukiko-sama. Nós não suportaríamos vê-la se sacrificar, mesmo que seja para salvar o mundo e acredito que para você seria pior se ela fizesse isso, pois, eu acredito, assim como os outros, que vocês tem a ligação verdadeira. Talvez, você seja aquele que possa mudar o destino dela, porque, com certeza, ela compartilha do mesmo sentimento de suas antecessoras. A necessidade de muitos, supera a de poucos, mesmo que esses poucos possam sofrer com isso, restando para eles nada mais do que a dor e a desolação.


	20. Missões

**Notas da Autora**

Os dragon slayers e seus exeeds começam a...

 **Capítulo 20 - Missões**

\- Não vou permitir que ela use o tabu!

Gray exclama determinado, sendo que Eichiteki sorri aliviado ao ver a determinação do jovem dragon slayer e guardião.

\- Muito obrigado. Ela merece ter uma vida feliz. Não quero vê-la morrer tão cedo, após a oportunidade de poder viver como uma dragoa normal sem as exigências do título e sem estar confinada em um castelo. Eu e os outros ficamos felizes ao saber que ela poderá ter uma vida normal e não gostaríamos que ela se sacrificasse. Mas, há sempre esse risco, por causa da natureza dos dragões da neve e mais dela, por ser uma sacerdotisa suprema, assim como possuí os poderes da deusa dragão da criação, graças ao fato de metade da joia estar com ela.

\- Eu vou garantir que ela tenha essa vida feliz. Custe o que custar. Os outros sabem?

\- Sim. Eu contei, com exceção do tabu. Eu achei que ficaria cansativo eles ouvirem a mesma explicação.

Então, eles saem e se juntam aos outros, sendo que os dragon slayers e seus exeeds estavam olhando o quadro de missões, assim como Yukiko.

\- Ei! Rogue, o que acha dessa missão? É na cidade de Shirotsume (シロツメの街). Duzentas mil jewels só para roubar um livro.

Rogue pega o papel das mãos de Sting e comenta, após ler:

\- Parece interessante.

\- Fro também acha.

\- Eu adorei. – Lector comenta.

\- Podemos ir? – Levy pergunta com a sua exeed no ombro, seguida de Gajeel.

\- Por mim, tudo bem.

\- Eu não vejo nenhum problema. – Rogue comenta.

\- Se Levy vai, eu também vou. – Gajeel fala levemente envergonhado.

Yukino se aproxima e pergunta timidamente, corando ao olhar para Sting, que cora também:

\- Posso pegar a missão com vocês?

\- Claro.

Rogue e os demais acenam com a cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir, enquanto que Lector achava Tsuki linda, com ambos corando, quando olharam um para o outro.

Então, Minerva se aproxima, fazendo Rogue corar, sendo que Sting percebe e sorri.

Após a hizenryuu no dragon slayer (dragon slayer da natureza) se aproximar, ela pergunta:

\- Já escolheram uma missão? Estava pensando se podíamos ir juntos. – Minerva pergunta, apontando para ela e seu exeed, Yugi.

\- Não vejo problema. E você, Rogue? - ele pergunta ao seu amigo.

\- Também não vejo nenhum problema. - ele fala timidamente, desviando o olhar.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. Precisamos treinar o trabalho em grupo. - Yukino comenta com um sorriso.

\- Com certeza. - Levy fala com um sorriso.

Gajeel concorda com a cabeça.

\- Então, vamos! – Sting exclama e nisso, eles partem – Precisamos encontrar o nosso cliente.

Próximo dali, Lisanna, junto de seu exeed, Yue, estava olhando o quadro de missões, juntamente com Natsu e e Elfman se aproximando deles, sorrindo, sendo que aprovaram o namorado de sua imouto:

\- Pegamos uma missão Classe S, já que nós dois somos magos classe S. O que acha de irmos? Como é uma dragon slayer, pode ir conosco. Afinal, tem o poder de um dragão.

\- Eu adoraria.

\- Eu vou junto. – Natsu fala com Happy voando ao seu lado – O que acha, Happy?

\- Hai, sir!

\- Como é o namorado da minha imouto, eu aceito. A missão consiste em lutar contra vários akumas (悪魔 - demônios). Parece que uma ilha está sofrendo o ataque de vários Akuma no Mizuki (悪魔の水 - demônios da água).

\- Seria interessante levarmos o Jellal. Ele é um Mizukiryuu dragon slayer, já que são demônios da água. – Natsu comenta.

\- Um Mizukiryuu no dragon slayer? – Elfman pergunta pensativo – Seria interessante. Não domino, ainda, um Take Over feral embaixo da água, para lidar com os demônios, caso fiquem no oceano. Ter alguém que manipula a água seria interessante, não acha, nee-san?

\- Verdade... E o valor do prêmio é alto. Podemos levar mais um.

\- Ei! Jellal! Vem aqui!

Natsu exclama para o amigo que estava a poucos metros, conversando com Laxus, sendo que o rairyuu dragon slayer se aproxima, também, fazendo Mirajane corar.

\- Aconteceu algo, Natsu? - ele pergunta com o seu típico sorriso gentil.

\- Vamos fazer uma missão que envolve o oceano. O que acha de ir junto conosco?

\- Seria interessante. Lidar com todo o peso do oceano, é sempre desafiador. O que acha, Hime-chan? – ele pergunta, olhando para a sua exeed.

\- Seria demais. – ela fala, sorrindo.

\- Ei, tem lugar para mais um? – Laxus pergunta.

\- Não sei... – Elfman comenta – O que acha nee-san?

Nisso, ela está corada e Elfman fica estarrecido ao ver tal face, inusitada, a seu ver, em relação a sua irmã.

Quando Mirajane percebe as suas bochechas quentes, sacode a cabeça para os lados, enquanto que Laxus sorria de canto, adorando o efeito que tinha sobre ela, acreditando que o sentimento entre ambos era recíproco, provavelmente, por terem a ligação verdadeira, pelo que suspeitava.

Então, a Strauss, mais velha fala:

\- Bem, é um pequeno exército de demônios. Ter alguém com o poder do relâmpago em algo envolvendo demônios de água seria interessante. – ela fala levemente corada.

\- Ótimo! Estou queimando! – Natsu exclama animado.

\- Eu também! - Lisanna exclama animada, com o seu exeed sorrindo.

\- Hai, sir!

Happy exclama animado, sendo que gostaria que Charl estivesse com eles, mas, percebeu que estavam com a capacidade máxima.

Os dragon slayers se despedem de seus pais e mães, antes de partirem.

Wendy comenta chateada, após suspirar:

\- Queria ir tanto com o nii-san. Mas, eles já têm membros demais para a missão.

\- Por que não pega uma missão com a Yukiko-sama e o Gray, meu amor? Eu queria participar com você, mas, concordamos que vocês precisam adquirir experiência, sozinhos. – Kibaryuu fala acarinhando o rosto dela que sorri.

\- Verdade! Ela está olhando as missões!

Nisso, animada, ela vai até Yukiko, seguido de Charl, sendo que ambas se cumprimentam, começando a conversar entre si, enquanto olhavam as missões com os exeeds se cumprimentando.

No lado deles, os outros dragon slayers olhavam o quadro de missões:

\- O que acha desse, Kinana-chan? – Erik pergunta a Kinana, apontando para a missão na frente dele.

\- Parece interessante, kina. - ela fala, após ler.

Flare se aproxima com Moshi e pergunta:

\- Eu posso ir, também?

Eles olham para a jovem, seguida de seu exeed, Moshi.

\- Se quiser, kina. Tudo bem, Erik?

\- Pode.

\- Juvia podia ir junto? – ela pergunta timidamente ao se aproximar deles.

\- Claro. Podemos ir juntos, kina - Kinana comenta.

\- Juvia agradece. - ela fala sorrindo.

Nisso, os outros consentem.

\- Vamos partir. A missão fica em um uma ilha, onde fica um parque de diversões mágico. Parece que vários monstros estão aterrorizando os clientes, sendo que parecem estar relacionados a uma lenda local. Melhor arranjarmos um mapa, no caminho. - Erik comenta.

\- Com certeza. - Flare fala timidamente.

Nisso, eles saem, se despedindo de seus pais e mães dragões.

Gray se aproxima de Yukiko e pergunta:

\- E aí? Já escolheu?

\- Podíamos fazer uma missão na neve, inicialmente. O que acha?

\- Por mim, tudo bem – nisso, ele olha para a Wendy – Quer ir com a gente?

\- Claro. O que acha, Charl? - ela pergunta animada.

\- Seria uma experiência interessante.

\- Vai ser legal. – Natsuki, a exeed de Gray fala com um sorriso.

\- O que acham desse? – Yukiko pergunta, apontando para uma missão.

\- Deixa eu ver... - Gray lê sobre a missão - Parece interessante. Estaremos em nosso elemento. O que é bom. Na próxima, a gente pega uma missão sem ser na neve. Para você tudo bem? Wendy, né? Você é uma Tenryuu no dragon slayer.

\- Eu fiz treinamento em condições adversas. Treinar em um local frio será excelente.

\- E você, Charl? – Gray pergunta.

\- Também fiz treinamento em condições adversas. Todos os exeeds treinaram. Inclusive, chegamos a voar com os dragões.

\- Natsuko-kun e Natsuki-chan também treinaram. – Yukiko comenta – sempre voam perto de mim. Foram eles que pediram.

\- Considerando o perigo que ronda esse mundo, devemos estar preparados. E para constar, somos exeeds de outro mundo, Edolas. Só nascemos nesse mundo. – Charl fala.

\- Exeeds? – Natsuki pergunta.

Nisso, ela explica o que é um exeeed, rapidamente, deixando-as fascinadas.

\- Incrível... – Gray comenta.

\- Então, seria como Dragon Land que é um mundo, a parte. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Sim. De certa forma. - Charl fala.

Então, Gray pega a missão e informa a Makarov que consente, sendo que ele consentiu com os dos outros, mesmo a missão de classe S, pois, Mirajane e Elfman eram magos, classe S.

Além disso, iriam alguns dragon slayers.

Enquanto pensava nos dragon slayers, resolveu que algumas regras podiam ser alteradas, sobre certas exigências.

Algumas horas depois, longe dali, o grupo de Natsu chega até a praia, sendo que haviam arranjado um mapa e uma bússola.

\- Eu e o Elfman, podemos ir voando. E vocês?

\- Nós podemos voar também. – a Strauss mais nova, fala, enquanto sorria.

Nisso, ambos, Natsu e Lisanna exclamam:

\- Dragon Force!

Natsu ganha escamas, chifres e asas, sendo que as suas presas ficam afiadas, assim como as garras, adquirindo uma aparência que lembrava um dragão vermelho. Com Lisanna é a mesma coisa, com a diferença que é um dragão negro, sendo que saía chamas azuis de sua boca. Laxus também se transforma só que a aparência lembrava o de um dragão cinza com relâmpagos percorrendo o seu corpo.

\- Que incrível, imouto! Vocês também! – Mirajane exclama, sorrindo.

\- Incrível mesmo. – Elfman fala surpreso, pois, eles pareciam dragões humanoides

\- E vocês? – Lisanna pergunta.

Efman e Mirajane se entreolham, sorrindo, sendo que ela fala, enquanto surgia um círculo mágico negro em cima dela:

\- Satan Soul!

Ela se transforma em uma Satan feminina, fazendo surgir asas.

\- Besta Soul! Grifmen!

Nisso, ele se transforma em um grifo humanoide com asas, usando só uma calça com detalhes de metal com pontas afiadas.

\- Vamos. A ilha Galuna é um pouco longe daqui.

Mirajane fala e nisso, eles alçam voo, juntamente com os exeeds.

As pessoas no entorno haviam visto as transformações e ficaram estarrecidas, lutando para acreditar que era real, enquanto que perceberam os emblemas da Fairy tail neles.

Próximo dali havia dois vultos.

Um era uma versão de Zeref, só que de cabelos brancos, exibindo um sorriso demoníaco, sendo que o do seu lado era uma cópia de Natsu, só que de cabelos e olhos negros, que comenta:

\- Tudo bem, Shadow Zeref? Suas criações...

\- Apenas, estou testando a minha habilidade de criar demônios e o nível de poder deles. Não sabia se a minha separação de Zeref, ao assumir consciência, deixando de ser apenas uma maldição, poderia trazer alguma consequência. Fico feliz em ver que não.

\- E pensar, que você é criação de um dos Deuses de Earth land, Ankhseram, já que ele havia amaldiçoado Zeref e como você é a maldição desse Deus, com consciência, pode ser considerado criação de Ankhseram.

\- Sim. É irônico, Ethernius Natsu Dragnell. Já, você, é minha criação mais poderosa, dentre os Etherious (エ ー テ リ ア ス).

Nisso, END invoca chamas negras e fala:

\- Também fico feliz em ver que permaneci com uma cópia dos poderes dele com chamas da cor negra e acho estranho o fato de não desejar mata-lo.

\- Eu só excluí essa ordem de você. Eu vou usar os outros para testar as habilidades dos magos dessa terra.

\- Por que fez isso comigo e não com os outros?

\- Porque você é o meu demônio mais poderoso. Vou ao Império Alvarez, verificar o nível dos exércitos, para lançar uma ofensiva contra Fiore no futuro, sendo que vou usar inimigos para analisar o poder dos meus adversários.

Próximo dali, atrás de uma arvore, Acnologia observava ambos, estreitando os olhos, para depois suspirar e se afastar, sendo que surge um pequeno pardal negro mágico em seu ombro, que recebe ordens do dragão, antes de pousar em um galho próximo dali, passando a observar ambos.

Conforme saía do local, vê uma família formada por um casal e uma menina, sendo que estavam em um pequeno parque próximo dali.

Acnologia olha a família por algum tempo, para depois suspirar, se afastando dali.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, no prédio do ERA, Yamakawa conseguiu se tornar membro do Conselho Mágico e usou a sua habilidade de subjugação, para subjugar todos os conselheiros com exceção de um, Yamajima, sabendo que não conseguiria controla-lo, pois, não havia qualquer sentimento negativo ou maldade nele, que poderia forçar a subjugação. Era o único conselheiro que não era subordinado a ela, mas, a dragoa não se incomodava.

Afinal, era somente um.

Naquele instante estava em sua sala, pensativa, imaginando quando o plano deles de usar o Satélite Mágico Etherion (衛星 魔法 陣 · エ ー テ リ オ ン) seria posto em prática, sabendo que ela conseguiria aprovação para o uso, graças aos seus escravos.

Ela concordava que os humanos eram de fato patéticos e incrivelmente estúpidos, compreendendo melhor o que Acnologia disse sobre o livro dos humanos de Dragon Land ser um "livro da culpa", justificando o motivo de nunca criticaram os humanos no livro, por causa da culpa que sentiam por seu extermínio.

Quando era filhote, queria muito ver um humano e chegou a sentir pena deles.

Porém, conforme cresceu, sempre desconfiou do livro e agora que teve a chance de ter contato com os humanos, percebeu o quanto eram patéticos, fracos, extremamente sentimentais e emocionais, sendo facilmente ludibriados e manipulados.

Chegava a ser tão fácil, a seu ver, que era entediante e agora, agradecia o fato deles terem sido exterminados de Dragon Land. Não gostaria de ter tamanha sujeira naquele mundo, como tinha antes. Via com satisfação e alegria o extermínio deles e entendeu porque em Earth land, no passado, muitos dragões devoravam humanos. Eles só serviam para comida.

Claro que ela achava que os dragões tinham um péssimo hábito alimentar ao comerem lixo.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos com batidas na porta e fala:

\- Pode entrar.

Nisso, Yajima entra e senta na frente dela, que pergunta, com um falso sorriso e voz cordial:

\- O que devo o prazer de vê-lo, Yajima-san?


	21. Ilha Galuna

**Notas da Autora**

Os credores se encontram com Lucy e...

Acnologia se encontra...

O grupo de Natsu enfim chega a ilha Galuna e...

 **Capítulo 21 - Ilha Galuna**

\- Desde que você chegou, os outros conselheiros andam estranhos.

\- Como assim? – ela finge uma face confusa.

Ele abre um dos olhos e o sorriso cordial dele se desfaz, sendo que fala:

\- Não se faça de desentendida... Sabe do que eu estou falando.

\- Yajima-san, eu acho que é impressão do senhor. Além disso, pelas regras, tem que fazer uma crítica formal. Porém, precisa ser bem fundamentada. Acusar alguém é muito sério. – ela finge que está ofendida – Deve tomar mais cuidado ao fazer acusações tão sérias e mesmo se fossem levianas, precisam ser bem fundamentadas.

Ele se levanta e fala:

\- Eu sei o protocolo. Só quero que saiba que eu percebi que tem algo de errado e não vou descansar até descobrir.

Conforme ele saía, ela fala, virando a cadeira, olhando o horizonte da sua janela:

\- Tome cuidado, Yajima-san.

Nisso, ele para e se vira, arqueando o cenho:

\- Como assim? Está me ameaçando?

\- Claro que não. Mas, o senhor já tem certa idade. Não fique nervoso com coisas que não existem e procure se ater ao protocolo.

\- Terá um comunicado oficial meu na sua mesa, amanhã.

\- Estarei esperando. Tenha um ótimo dia.

\- O mesmo para você. – ele fala quase que cuspindo as palavras, enquanto saia.

Então, ela pensa, consigo mesma:

" _Humano estúpido... Essas criaturas são tão patéticas. Como eu queria mostrar a minha forma verdadeira. Com certeza ele iria urinar e defecar nas calças, se ficasse na frente de um dragão imponente. É uma pena que eu não possa fazer nada com ele, ainda... Se ele continuar me incomodando, quando chegar o dia de fazermos algo, farei questão de estraçalha-lo. Será tão divertido fazer esse humano implorar por clemência"._

Então, ela gargalha malignamente ao imaginar a cena.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Lucy e seu pai, sobre controle, se encontraram com os credores e após subjuga-los, com eles jurando que fariam tudo por ela, a loira fala, após conseguir os papeis anulando o que deviam:

\- Quero que voltem para casa. Quando for de madrugada, prendam e amordacem seus familiares e os estuprem, não importando a idade e depois, matem eles com uma faca. Em seguida, preparem tudo para implodir as suas casas. Vocês irão se libertar para ver o que fizeram alguns minutos antes da casa explodir.

\- Sim, mestra. – eles falam em usino.

\- Estão dispensados.

Lucy fala com um sorriso diabólico ao imaginar o sofrimento deles, ao se lembrarem de tudo o que fizeram, para depois gargalhar malignamente.

Então, ela sorri malignamente, enquanto falava consigo mesma:

\- Bem, só vou ter o jantar com a família do meu noivo, agora. Vamos ver que tipos de jogos eu posso fazer com eles.

Nisso, ela manda Jude ir ver as contas, enquanto que ela tomaria um banho, a fim de se preparar para o jantar a noite, sendo que ela estava animada e exibia um sorriso maligno no rosto, para saber o que poderia fazer já que amou o poder da atração e subjugação, fazendo todos que tinham uma mácula em seu coração, se tornarem os seus escravos e se divertia ao ver seus escravos sofrendo.

Quando os credores saem da mansão, um pardal negro os observava, atentamente, sendo que se divide em mais três, com cada um, seguindo um credor.

No extremo norte de Earth Land, onde só havia gelo e centenas de camadas de neve de eras imemoráveis, sendo que não havia nenhuma forma de vida, com exceção de uma, que se mudou há anos, atrás e outra que vinha ás vezes, a tal lugar inóspito e igualmente brutal.

Uma grande dragoa da neve se encontrava deitada em um rochedo imenso feito do mais puro gelo e olhava para o dragão recém-chegado, Acnologia, de Dragon Land, em sua forma verdadeira, que chegou por um portal e se curvou, com a dragoa falando, sendo a sua voz formada por várias vozes femininas ao mesmo tempo:

\- Em breve encontraremos o que é necessário.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso.

A dragoa era coberta com pelos alvos e asas de penas, sendo que a sua aparência era semelhante ao de Yukiko, sendo que tinha o triplo do tamanho de Yukiko e continha a mesma lua crescente azul em sua testa.

A mesma olhava atentamente o dragão curvado, para depois suspirar e falar:

\- Quanto ao ser que me trouxe outro dia... Imagino que veio buscar.

\- Sim.

Quando ele se curva é possível ver em sua omoplata esquerda, onde ficava o seu coração, o símbolo de um cristal de gelo azul, com Acnologia sabendo que somente por ser um guardião podia suportar os ventos gélidos e cortantes daquele ambiente, propício a um dragão da neve e seus poderes.

Claro que ele não podia usar a armadura suprema da neve e nenhum ataque de gelo, pois, não era um dragão da neve ou do gelo. A marca somente lhe fornecia resistência ao frio extremo e de fato, ele não sentia o frio congelante e igualmente brutal a sua volta.

\- Pode levar.

Nisso, em um esquife de gelo azul, há uma pessoa, sendo que o mesmo flutua, até ser colocado em frente a Acnologia.

\- Descobri sobre ela, também. Se concentre.

Nisso, o dragão negro fecha os olhos, com a mente de ambos se conectando, por alguns minutos e lhe vem imagens de uma jovem, deixando-o estarrecido, para depois ele murmurar, quando o elo mental é finalizado:

\- Ela...

\- Acredito que saiba onde encontra-la.

\- Com certeza. Muito obrigado.

\- Será capaz de fazer o necessário? Mesmo depois do que descobriu?

\- Sim.

A dragoa imensa o observa com um olhar triste, para depois suspirar, enquanto comentava olhando para o céu:

\- Ao futuro e aos seus desdobramentos. Tolo é aquele que busca o futuro sem se ater o presente. O passado deve ser deixado aonde pertence.

\- Chega a ser inusitado, considerando tudo o que se sucedeu em Dragon Land. – ele fala respeitosamente.

\- Dependendo da situação, pode não ser um tolo. O que há de ansiar no futuro? O que pode ser considerado a felicidade? O que um coração pode suportar? O coração é uma incógnita. Os sentimentos mesclam-se. O futuro pode reservar uma surpresa inusitada.

Acnologia compreendia muita coisa do que foi dito.

Porém, havia palavras que não compreendia, notando que a dragoa imensa a sua frente, entrava em contemplação com um olhar perdido no horizonte, que podia demorar minutos, horas ou até mesmo dias, enquanto que queria compreender o olhar misterioso para com ele.

Então, a sua atenção se volta ao esquife com o gelo azul da vida, enquanto sentia o seu coração falhar uma batida, perguntando se isso poderia alterar o seu destino, sendo que ao pensar no seu passado, o faz sentir determinação ao que precisava fazer, enquanto questionava como o seu coração ficaria.

Ele pega o esquife e se levanta, curvando a cabeça, levemente, para depois falar:

\- Preciso voltar. Vou preparar uma magia arcana para me auxiliar.

\- Vai precisar.

Ela fala saindo de sua contemplação, olhando-o atentamente, para depois voltar a fechar os olhos e se concentrar, murmurando magias arcanas necessárias ao que ansiava, fazendo surgir inúmeros círculos mágicos que pareciam mostrar cenas, enquanto o corpo dela brilhava, com o frio brutal e extremo, potencializando a sua magia.

Acnologia abre um portal e passa pelo mesmo, segurando firmemente o esquife contra o seu corpo.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, o grupo formado por Natsu, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Laxus e Jellal, assim como com os exeeds, se aproximam da Ilha Galuna e resolvem pousar na praia, longe da vila, para não assustarem as pessoas em um primeiro momento, já que segundo a missão, eles viviam aterrorizados por demônios da água.

Os dragões slayers, exeeds, Mirajana e Elfman, com os seus Take overs, estranharam o cheiro oriundo da vila ao longe e decidem ficar atentos, pois, podia ser uma armadilha, considerando o estranho odor que vinha da vila logo a frente.

Eles desfazem o Take Over e a Dragon Force, para depois caminharem pela trilha, até que chegam em portas duplas imensas, feitas de madeira, sendo possível ver vários estragos, provavelmente feito pelos demônios da água.

Um morador surge no alto e pergunta:

\- Quem são vocês?

\- Somos da Fairy Tail. Vocês colocaram um anúncio na guilda de problemas com demônios da água. – Lisanna fala.

\- Sim, Colocamos. Podem mostrar as suas marcas?

Nisso, todos eles mostram a marca da Fairy Tail e o morador suspira aliviado, falando:

\- Já estamos abrindo. Esperem um pouco, por favor.

\- Esse cheiro... – Natsu comenta.

\- Sim. Eu identifiquei. É de Akumas (demônios). Afinal, eu uso Take Over demoníaco. Reconheceria um demônio a distância.

\- Eu acho estranho, demônios sendo aterrorizados por outros demônios. – Elfman comenta pensativo.

\- É tão bizarro. – Happy comenta.

\- Concordo. – Hime fala.

\- Nunca imaginei que veria algo assim. – Yuri comenta, sendo que estava na cabeça de Laxus.

\- Sim. E por ser bizarro, precisamos tomar cuidado. – Laxus comenta.

Os exeeds concordam, assim como Natsu e Lisanna, além de Mirajane e Elfman.

As portas duplas imensas são abertas e eles se deparam com uma vila, com alguns moradores, sendo que os outros estavam dentro das moradias e notaram que muitos usavam faixas, sendo que estranharam, pois, não sentiam cheiro de sangue, com exceção de alguns que estavam feridos, de verdade.

Um homem se aproxima e fala:

\- Me chamo Bobo. Sou filho do chefe da vila. Infelizmente, ele está muito machucado e tem que ficar em repouso. Eu respondo pela vila em seu lugar.

\- Segundo o anúncio da missão, estão sendo aterrorizados por demônios d´água?

\- Sim. Os ataques começaram há dois meses. Nós vivemos da pesca. Os que tentaram pescar foram mortos e poucos sobreviveram. Eles surgem das profundezas do oceano e ás vezes, seguem um de nós. Como vocês podem ver, nossa vila foi atacada várias vezes. Nós conseguimos fugir para o centro da ilha. Mas, se continuar assim, não poderemos continuar pescando, sendo que vivemos da venda de peixes na cidade.

\- De fato, é um problema. – Natsu comenta – Em que local eles costumam surgir?

\- Eu vou mostrar para vocês.

Nisso, eles seguem Bobo que o conduz até a orla da ilha e aponta o local:

\- Eles sempre vêm dali... Se me permitem, eu tenho medo deles. Boa sorte! – ele exclama, antes de se retirar dali.

\- A história parecia plausível. – Lisanna comenta – Ele estava mesmo aterrorizado. Assim como os outros. Eu senti um forte odor de medo.

\- Eu estou queimando! – Natsu exclama invocando chamas em seu punho.

\- Hai, sir! – Happy exclama, animado.

\- Bem... chegou a minha vez.

Jellal fala calmamente, tirando os seus sapatos, indo até a água, começando a se concentrar, sendo que fala ao abrir os olhos:

\- A água está inquieta e sinto oscilações naquela direção, embaixo da superfície... – ele se concentra – Dragon force. Se preparem, que vou pescar.

Com a dragon force ativada, ele nada e mais para frente, mergulha no oceano.

Ele mergulha cada vez mais e avança, encontrando vultos embaixo da água, sendo que eram grandes e puramente demoníacos, que ao verem ele, avançam ferozmente.

Jellal sorri de canto e se concentra, esticando as mãos para baixo e depois as elevando, criando um vórtice imenso e poderoso do fundo do mar, enquanto exclamava:

\- Mizukiryuu no Kanketsusen(水竜の間欠泉 - Geyser do dragão da água)!

Nisso, ele usa o peso do oceano daquela região, invertendo o fluxo, gerando jatos d´água poderosos como geysers, que atiram os demônios para fora do oceano, como senão fossem nada.

Na superfície, os outros observam demônios sendo atirados para fora da água, graças ao poder de Jellal.

\- Eu estou queimando! Demônio tostado no capricho! Karyuu no houkou (火竜の咆哮 – Rugido do dragão de fogo)!

Ele usa o rugido de fogo em vários demônios, tostando-os.

\- Eu também estou queimando! – Lisanna exclama animada, enquanto sorria – Momento culinária! Aoi Karyuu no houkou (青火竜の咆哮 - Rugido do dragão de fogo azul)!

Nisso, as chamas azuis, que são chamas frias, atingem alguns demônios, provocando queimaduras violentas por frio, instantaneamente, fazendo-os cair, para depois ela exclamar:

\- E finalizando... Aoi Karyuu no Kagizume (青火竜の鉤爪 – garras do dragão de fogo azul)!

Chamas azuis se concentram nas suas, mãos, em formas de garras de fogo azul, enquanto voava, fatiando os demônios que caem, todos, em pedacinhos.

\- Nossa! Isso que eu chamo de cortes perfeitos! – Natsu exclama sorridente.

\- Você também sabe assar bem. – ela responde sorrindo.

Já, Laxus voando, avança para um grupo de demônios e exclama:

\- Rairyuu no houkou (雷竜の咆哮 - rugido do dragão dos relâmpagos)

O seu rugido destrói todos os demônios, ao eletrocutá-los.

Ao mesmo tempo, Mirajane havia usado o Satan soul e concentra uma esfera negra em suas mãos, para depois lançar uma rajada de pura escuridão, exclamando, após absorver o poder demoníaco do demônio mais poderoso, que era o líder deles, para ser o seu novo Take Over:

\- Soul Extinction!

Nisso, ela desintegra vários demônios.

\- Beast Soul! Grifman!

Próxima dela, Elfman usa as suas garras afiadas para retalhar os demônios, enquanto usava as asas para voar.

Os exeeds comemoravam, até que um demônio pequeno vai na direção deles, gargalhando:

\- Presas fáceis!

\- Presas fáceis... né? – Yugi pergunta com um sorriso maligno – Esquadrão exeeds!

Ao levantar a pata, todos invocam as asas, sendo que concentram os seus poderes, com as asas se tornando brilhantes, com o demônio confuso quando os quatro exeeds avançam, exclamando:

\- Setsudan Tsubasa (切断翼 - Asas cortantes)!

Concentrado a sua magia, eles endurecem as asas que são mágicas, no último instante, assim como as deixam com bordas afiadas, conseguindo cortar, impiedosamente, o demônio, ao girarem os seus corpos no ar.

Após retalharem os demônios, já que eram quatro exeeds ao mesmo tempo, Yue fala, sorrindo de canto:

\- Nós treinamos com dragões, idiota.

\- Pelo visto, acharam que vocês eram presas fáceis. – Natsu comenta ao se aproximar deles com um sorriso divertido.

\- Ele descobriu da pior forma. – Lisanna comenta com um sorriso.

\- Com certeza. – Laxus fala se aproximando, sendo que a sua exeed voa animadamente até ele, o abraçando.

Embaixo da água, Jellal se dirigia a superfície quando para, ao avistar algo nas profundezas, reconhecendo como sendo Leviatã, um dos monstros marinhos lendários e uma das bestas mais poderosas de todo o oceano, sendo chamado por muitos de Rei das bestas marinhas.

\- Leviatã?

O monstro surge e nisso, Jellal se concentra, para usar a sua telepatia marinha:

" _Sou Jellal, um Mizukiryuu no dragon slayer. É Leviatã?"_

" _Sou."_

" _Os demônios perturbaram o seu sono milenar?"_

" _Sim e vou mata-los."_

" _Já matamos."_

" _Há outros, na ilha. Eles irão substituir esses demônios."_

" _Os moradores são akumas pacíficos. Não são uma ameaça."_

" _Não me importo. Eu sou o grande Leviatã e vou provocar um tsunami devastador. Se tentarem voar para o céu, eu irei devora-los."_

" _Não posso permitir que mate inocentes."_

" _Então, o príncipe do oceano quer me deter? Não me curvo a um nobre há tempos, desde que a imperatriz da água foi assassinada por Acnologia. Por que vou me curvar a um príncipe de uma imperatriz estrangeira? Não sou como os outros. Vou estraçalha-lo, pois, é apenas um filhote, para mostrar a minha determinação! A conversa termina aqui!"_

Nisso, Leviatã, um monstro marinho imenso avança em Jellal que falava mentalmente:

 _"Você está irado. Apenas isso. Os demônios d´água lhe despertaram e isso lhe enfureceu. Mas, isso não dá a você o direito de ferir inocentes! Eu, Jellal, estarei entre você e eles!"_

Leviatã abre as mandíbulas imensas, sendo que Jellal se concentra e exclama:

 _"Mizukiryuu no Houkou (_ _水竜の咆哮_ _–_ _Rugido do dragão da água)!"_

Um rugido de água em forma de turbilhão acerta a mandíbula de Leviatã, o fazendo tombar para o lado, surpreso com o poder do ataque, com Jellal avançando, enquanto exclamava:

 _"Mizukiryuu no Yokugeki (_ _水竜の翼撃_ _\- Ataque de aasas do dragão da água)!"_

Dois ciclones circulares verticais se formam em cada asa de Jellal, para depois lança-los em cima de Leviatã, o ferindo.

O dragon slayer retorna a conversa mental.

" _Pare, Leviatã! Não quero continuar machucando você! Volte a dormir!"_

" _Não posso! Agora que acordei, vou destruir todos!"_

" _Você não é cruel. Só está perturbado! Pare!"_

" _Não vou parar, fedelho!"_

 _"Você não me deixa escolha!"_

Então, ele nada velozmente ao usar as suas asas marinhas, até ficar embaixo de Leviatã, que vê tarde demais o movimento.

 _"Vou ter que ser bruto. Perdoe-me! Mizukiryuu no Kenkaku (_ _水竜の剣角_ _–_ _Espada de chifre do dragão de água)!"_

A água age como um redemoinho em torno dele que avança contra Leviatã, acertando violentamente a barriga do mesmo como um projétil, o empurrando até sair da água, sendo que Leviatã é arremessado para o alto, no ar, enquanto que Jellal sai também e exclama:

\- Elfman! Use o seu Take over para pegar a transformação do Leviatã, mas, não o mate, por favor.

Leviatã que está fraco com o ataque, só tem tempo de ver uma pessoa usando o Take over, se transformando em um grifo humanoide, o nocauteando, para depois, desfazer o Takeover e tocá-lo, assimilando a forma dele, ao sair da forma do Grifman, sendo que o monstro marinho cai no oceano, quase inconsciente.

Então, Jellal desce na água e após entrar, se concentra, usando kansou, fazendo surgir em uma de suas mãos, uma espécie de ocarina confeccionada em uma espécie de concha, sendo que enquanto Leviatã estava semiconsciente, o dragon slayer se concentra e começa a tocar a ocarina especial, cujo som era inaudível aos humanos, sendo propagada por vibrações harmônicas na água.

Dependendo do timbre, poderia ser usado para adormecer criaturas marinhas ou atiça-las, sendo que Jellal sabia que Leviatã só seria influenciado pela ocarina da água, se estivesse semiconsciente.

Conforme tocava a melodia que acalmava, inclusive, feras, Leviatã sentia o sono toma-lo, até que ele dorme profundamente, com Jellal acompanhando a descida dele até a parte abissal, sendo que a pressão não o afetava, enquanto que os animais marinhos mantinham distância dele, que apesar de não enxergar, sentia as ondulações na água.

Após se certificar que Leviatã voltou a dormir profundamente, ele para de tocar e lançando vibrações na água, como um sonar, encontrando a parte mais profunda do oceano e há milhares de quilômetros da praia mais próxima e de qualquer porção de terra, o isolando no meio do oceano e em uma profundidade inalcançável, a menos que seja um dragão da água ou um ser marinho que suporte uma pressão extrema e que saiba a localização exata da lendária besta marinha.

Graças a espécie de sonar que usou, encontrou uma caverna imensa nas profundezas, sem nenhum habitante. Rapidamente, colocou Leviatã que dormia pesadamente dentro da caverna, para depois soterrá-la com dezenas de camadas de rochas, impedindo assim que mais alguém o despertasse e acontecesse com isso, mais uma tragédia. A camada extrema de pedras, também evitaria que o localizassem, caso alguém cruel conseguisse usar vibrações embaixo da água, como se fosse um sonar.

Ele sai do local, nadando em direção a ilha e após uma hora, sobe até a superfície, saindo da mesma voando, para depois pousar na praia.

\- Muito obrigado, Jellal! Tenho agora um beast soul excelente. Ainda mais embaixo d´água e resistente a altas pressões.

\- Por nada. Você tinha comentando que faltava um Take over ideal para a água. Agora tem um.

\- Por que pediu para não mata-lo? – Mirajane pergunta, arqueando o cenho – O Leviatã é responsável por inúmeras mortes ao longo da história. O melhor é matá-lo. Você foi gentil demais.


	22. Monte Hakobe

**Notas da Autora**

Elfman e Mirajane ficam surpresos, quando...

END se surpreende, quando Shadow Zeref...

 **Capítulo 22 - Monte Hakobe**

\- Leviatã não é cruel – nisso, vê a face descrente dela – Leviatã sempre hiberna, profundamente. O problema é quando alguém o desperta. Você não ficaria mal humorada se estivesse dormindo e de repente, alguém te cutucasse, acabando por despertá-la, tipo, no meio da noite? Acredito que no seu caso, daria um soco na pessoa.

\- Sim...

\- Com o Leviatã é a mesma coisa. Só que ele é uma besta e as bestas, usualmente, não conseguem se acalmar facilmente. Normalmente, só quando o objeto de sua fúria é exterminado, ele se acalma e volta a dormir profundamente. Nós eliminamos os demônios fracos que o despertaram. Ele não teve como eliminar a causa de seu despertar e queria se voltar para os demônios pacíficos dessa vila. Precisávamos detê-lo, mas, não mata-lo. Ele era mais uma vítima dos Mizu no Akuma (水の悪魔- demônios da água). Mas, para acalmá-lo, nós precisávamos enfraquecê-lo, deixando-o semiconsciente, para depois eu usar essa ocarina da água, eficaz contra criaturas aquáticas. Como Leviatã é poderoso, ele precisa ser enfraquecido para a ocarina fazer efeito.

\- Entendi... Como sabia que ele não era cruel? - Mirajane pergunta.

\- Eu posso analisar o coração das criaturas aquáticas e ele não era cruel. É visto como um monstro, pois, várias pessoas ao longo da história, o despertaram, inadvertidamente ou propositalmente. Por causa de poucos, inúmeras pessoas precisaram enfrentar a sua ira. Ele não fazia por prazer e sim, pela fúria, para voltar a se acalmar e hibernar. Um monstro cruel sente prazer ao matar. Ele não. Eis a diferença.

\- Posso ver a ocarina?

\- Sim. – ele entrega a ocarina para o Elfman – Foi a minha kaa-chan que me deu.

Elfman sopra e nota que não sai nenhum som, passando a olhar preocupado para o objeto, para depois falar:

\- Acho que quebrou.

\- Não quebrou. É uma ocarina especial. O som dela é propagado através de vibrações harmônicas na água, capitada pelos seres aquáticos. Seria como um apito para cães. Os humanos não ouvem, mas, qualquer ser com audição apurada ouve. Você tanto pode atiçar os seres aquáticos, tanto quanto aplaca-los em um raio de quilômetros, dependendo da melodia. Além disso, ela só funciona comigo e embaixo d´água.

\- Legal! Você consegue falar embaixo da água?

\- Eu uso comunicação mental aquática. Por ser um Mizukiryuu dragon slayer, eu posso me comunicar, telepaticamente, com seres aquáticos que tenham o mínimo de inteligência para compreender a linguagem oral. Também estudei as linguagens usadas no oceano, conseguindo assim me comunicar, sem qualquer barreira linguística. Alguns dragon slayers tiveram um treinamento ou estudo adicional. No meu caso, foi como aprender idiomas, assim como, a executar as melodias corretas na ocarina.

Mirajane e Elfman ficam surpresos, sendo que os outros dragon slayers já sabiam das aulas e treinos adicionais que alguns tiveram.

Elfman entrega o item para Jellal, que usa kansou para guardar o item em uma dimensão particular.

\- Por que não fica com esse item poderoso? – Mirajane pergunta.

\- Apesar de ser poderoso, ele não é resistente. Por isso, dominei o nível básico de kansou, apenas para armazenar o item em uma dimensão particular, o invocando quando necessário.

\- Jellal é muito gentil e bom. – Laxus comenta – Não estranhem a atitude dele. Ele é contra matar seres vivos, sem ter um motivo muito forte. Ele somente mata se forem cruéis.

\- Laxus está certo. - Jellal fala com o seu típico sorriso gentil.

\- Ei! Querem provar a minha culinária e a da Lis-chan? - a voz empolgada de Natsu é ouvida.

Nisso, eles observam o casal comendo pedaços dos demônios que assaram.

\- Tem gosto de peixe – Natsu exclama.

\- É uma delícia! - Lisanna exclama animada, se servindo de mais um pedaço.

Jellal vai até os pedaços e come, ficando surpreso, sendo que fala:

\- Verdade. Tem gosto de peixe.

\- Eu gostei. – Hime fala, provando um pedaço.

\- Eu passo. – Laxus fala.

\- Eu também. – Elfman comenta.

\- Eu estou de dieta. – Mirajne fala.

\- Eu estou satisfeita. – Yuri fala, pousando na cabeça de Laxus.

\- É gostoso. – Yue fala, segurando um pedaço.

\- É verdade. – Yugi fala.

\- É uma delícia. – Happy fala animado.

\- Não sabem o que estão perdendo! – Natsu exclama com vários na boca, fazendo os outros acharem nojento ao ver a comida girando na boca.

\- Natsu, você deve comer de boca fechada e não pode encher demais. O que faria se a sua mãe estivesse aqui? Lembre-se. Tem que treinar os bons hábitos. Grandenee-san gosta de bons modos na mesa – Lisanna fala, preocupada – Você pediu para eu lembra-lo disso, para que possa praticar.

Ao pensar em Grandenee, ele passa a comer educadamente, com Mirajane e Elfman ficando estarrecidos com a mudança.

\- Grandenee é tão assustadora assim? – Mirajane pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim. Acredite... Ela é aterrorizante. – Laxus comenta, tremendo levemente, seguido dos demais.

\- Hai, sir! - Happy exclama animado.

\- Nunca imaginei que teria alguém mais assustadora que a nee-chan. – Efman comenta, ajeitando a sua gravata, assim como o terno que usava, exibindo o seu típico semblante gentil.

Após alguns minutos, eles vão até a vila que comemora a vitória deles, sendo que Mirajane fala:

\- Vocês são demônios bons. Não entendo o motivo de se esconderem.

\- Então, vocês descobriram. – Bobo fala, chateado.

Nisso, todos saem, mostrando as suas partes demoníacas e depois, se transformando em demônios.

\- Temos medo da reação das pessoas. Por isso, disfarçamos a nossa aparência e os que têm partes demoníacas a mostra, mas, que podem ocultar com roupas, são os que vendem no litoral.

\- Entendo o medo de vocês. Mas, podiam tentar fazer amizade com as pessoas no litoral.

\- Vamos tentar... algum dia. Imagino que queiram a recompensa. Aqui está. – o líder da vila fala.

Nisso, eles estendem um saco com moedas e uma chave do zodíaco dourada.

Lisanna pega e fala:

\- A Yukino-chan é maga celestial, além de dragon slayer, né? Vou dar para ela.

\- Ela vai adorar, meu amor. – Natsu fala.

\- Bem, pode dar. Não uso chaves. – Mirajane fala.

\- Não vejo nenhum problema. – Elfman comenta.

\- Ela vai adorar a chave. - Jellal fala com um sorriso.

\- Com certeza. - Laxus fala.

Nisso, eles se despedem e no litoral, Mirajane e Elfman usam os seus Take over´s e os dragon slayer, a Dragon force, para voarem até o litoral, seguido dos seus exeeds.

Na mesma praia em que o grupo de Natsu partiu Shadow Zeref e END, conversavam, sem saberem que um pardal mágico os observava.

Então, Etherious Natsu Dragneel fala:

\- Os seus demônios foram exterminados.

\- Eu sei. Os dotei de uma magia de rastreamento e clonagem de poder. O problema disso é que tive que sacrificar o poder das minhas criaturas. Eram simplesmente patéticos. Inclusive, os demônios daquela ilha poderiam ter derrotados eles, senão fossem tão patéticos. Eles são insignificantes.

\- Mas, se são fracos, eles não usaram o seu poder real. - END comenta.

\- Não precisa. Isso é uma das características dessa magia que impregnei os corpos deles, sacrificando os seus poderes. O poder é absorvido e mesmo que não use, totalmente, permite analisar, digamos assim, o nível de poder. Claro que farei mais alguns testes. Pretendo criar novos Etherious, poderosos, para integrarem as fileiras dos exércitos do Império Alvarez.

Nisso, em suas mãos, surgem cristais de cores diferentes do tamanho de uma joia pequena, com ele falando:

\- Agora que eu estimo um nível de poder, possuo uma base para trabalhar, para que possa dar poder aos meus outros akumas, antes de criar, enfim, os Etherious poderosos, graças a essa amostra dos poderes dos dragon slayers. Dos humanos não me interessa. Quando tiver terminado os meus estudos, aumentarei os seus poderes e habilidades, END, assim como, criarei demônios mais poderosos como disse, anteriormente, além de usar esse conhecimento, para aumentar o poder dos meus exércitos. Vou recolher uma amostra de todos os dragon slayers. – ele fala com um sorriso maligno - Além disso, vou dar um jeito dos demônios dos livros terem acesso a esse conhecimento. Vou dar novas ordens deles. Quero ver como age um exército de demônios criados com base humana e quero que eles testem primeiro, antes de criar o meu exército pessoal de Etherious. Pretendo também encontrar uma forma de obter sangue de dragões. Como seria um dragão demoníaco?

Ele pergunta a si mesmo, com um sorriso maligno.

\- Eu estou ansioso para ficar mais poderoso.

\- Você ficará END. Você é a minha maior criação. O Demônio Etherious mais poderoso. Vamos, preciso pegar uma amostra do poder dos outros.

Nisso, eles saem dali.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, na mansão Heartfilia, Jude, que era mantido por uma forte magia de subjugação por ter um sentimento negro dentro dele, estava administrando as finanças e o império dele crescia, cada vez mais, enquanto que destruía provas de transferências bancárias milionárias ao seu verdadeiro mestre.

Em Croccus, no Castelo real, a princesa herdeira do trono, Hisui E. Fiore estreitava os olhos ao ver a sua prima em sexto grau, Kikyou (桔梗), lendo um dos vários livros que pegou para ler. Os pais dela, primos em quarto grau do rei, haviam morrido há anos atrás, quando o barco em que eles estavam foi destruído por ondas violentas, segundo os parcos sobreviventes.

O que eles não sabiam é que foi uma dragoa irada, Yamakawa, apelidada de Vachichi, que tinha destruído a embarcação em alto mar para extravasar a sua raiva. Não do barco e sim, pelo que aconteceu na ilha do Sistema R.

Hisui confessava que a invejava e igualmente a odiava. Ela era adorada pelos funcionários do castelo e servos, assim como era inteligente, amável, gentil, carinhosa, educada, humilde, culta e justa, sendo que ouviu murmúrios que ela parecia, realmente, uma princesa, sendo que o pai de Hisui, Toma, deu o título de princesa a Kikyou.

Ela nunca aceitaria a jovem como irmã adotiva, uma vez que o rei a declarou sua filha, em público, pois, ela não fazia parte do reino e confessava que mal via a hora de ser rainha para expulsá-la de volta a terra natal dela, ao escorraçá-la, como se fosse uma cachorra sarnenta.

Afinal, por causa dela, a seu ver, perdeu a atenção exclusiva do seu pai, que procurou ficar bastante ao lado de Kikyou, desde que ela veio ao castelo, pois, havia acabado de perder os pais em um trágico acidente. Ele lhe dispensou atenção, pois, tinha um coração nobre e gentil, sendo que já ouviu comentários que o coração de Kikyou era como do rei, Toma.

Isso aumentou ainda mais a inveja e ciúmes de Hisui, que até pouco tempo atrás, detinha a atenção exclusiva dos servos e empregados.

Era no mínimo revoltante, a seu ver, a atenção que era dispensada a jovem que sempre exibia um semblante gentil e terno, irritando a princesa herdeira do trono, por ter sido filha única de Toma. Ela nunca aceitaria dividir o seu título com outra pessoa.

Kikyou se vira para ela, sorrindo meigamente, se levantando em direção a ela para conversar, quando Hisui estreita e os olhos e se afasta, exclamando:

\- Não quero conversar com você!

A jovem leva a mão ao tórax, juntando-as, enquanto olhava tristemente para Hisui que se afastava, sendo que suspira, para depois voltar a pintura, segurando as lágrimas em seus olhos, até que um pequeno pássaro pousa no ombro dela, fazendo-a sorrir, ainda mais ao vê-lo voar no céu.

Ela permanecia com suas roupas de sacerdotisa para honrar a memória dos seus amáveis e carinhosos pais que eram sacerdotes de um templo, somente a tirando e pondo um vestido real para os bailes ou quando recepcionavam convidados, sendo que somente o rei sabia que ela era uma Tsukiryuu (月竜) no dragon slayer (dragon slayer da lua), graças a um lacrima.

Só foi implantado o lacrima em seu corpo, pois, quando ela era criança, estava gravemente enferma e iria morrer, pois, nada mais podia ser feito por ela.

Um grande amigo de infância de seus pais, que era arqueólogo, entregou a lacrima que encontrou há décadas atrás em uma escavação.

Ele também estava enfermo e via Kikyou como uma filha amada, sendo que era o padrinho dela. Por isso, decidiu dar a lacrima a ela, em vez de usar nele, que a seu ver, já tinha uma idade avançada, sendo que não poderia viver sabendo que poderia salvar aquela que via como filha e que sempre o chamava de ji-chan, com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

Como a criança estava a beira da morte com o seu coração dando as últimas batidas, eles implantaram a lacrima e a sua vida foi salva.

O rei preferiu que somente ele soubesse disso, pois, temia que ela pudesse se tornar alvo de um sequestro, já bastando ter um título real.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente na base do Monte Hakobe, Gray, Natsuki, Yukiko, Natsuko, Wendy e Charl, foram recebidos pelos habitantes da vila, após mostrarem os seus emblemas.

A líder da vila olha para eles e comenta:

\- Por que mandaram jovens? A missão era clara. Matar vinte e cinco Vulcans. Pensei que mandariam magos adultos.

\- Acredite senhora, nos somos suficientes. Só pararmos aqui para nos apresentar e para confirmar a provável localização deles. - Gray fala, seriamente.

A líder e os moradores se entreolham com um deles, falando:

\- Tem certeza, jovens?

\- Sim.

Gray e os outros mostram olhares de determinação.

\- Não podemos fazer nada, senhora. É a escolha deles. – um aldeão fala com a líder que suspira pesarosa.

\- Em cima desse monte, os Vulcans se concentraram. Vários moradores foram possuídos. Se vocês os derrotarem, eles voltarão ao normal. Tudo começou com um mísero Vulcan.

\- Entendi... Não podemos mata-los.

\- Lembre-se que eles possuem as pessoas. Irão possuir vocês, se perderem. Ainda assim querem lutar contra eles?

\- Sim. Acredite, não vão nos possuir. Afinal, todos nós somos dragon slayers.

Ele fala isso e todos saem da vila, enquanto que os moradores queriam saber o que significava ser um dragon slayer.

Após algumas horas de caminhada pela neve, sendo que eles conversavam entre si, eles chegam próximos de uma caverna e nisso, surgem vinte Vulcans, os rodeando.

\- Pelo visto, a diversão vai começar. – Gray fala com um sorriso.

\- Com certeza. – Yukiko fala com um sorriso, concentrando a sua magia.

\- Lembre-se que não podemos mata-los. – Wendy fala.

\- Vamos nos dividir e cada um pega uma quantidade. – Gray fala e nisso, ele vai em direção ao norte, Yukiko para Oeste, Wendy para o sul e os exeeds para o leste.

Somente um Vulcan vai atrás dos três exeeds. Os outros se separam.

Gray para, quando oito Vulcans o rodeiam, com ele falando com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Pelo visto, estão ansiosos para virarem picolé.

\- Vamos mata-lo!

Então, eles saltam em cima dele, que desvia habilmente dos socos, fazendo questão de bloquear alguns, deixando-os estarrecidos, para depois saltar para o lado, exclamando:

\- Patéticos! Yukiryuu no Houkou (雪竜の咆哮 – Rugido do dragão da neve)!

Um forte rugido envolve os Vulcans, fazendo eles caírem, sendo que se levantam parcamente, enquanto que Gray avançava, exclamando:

\- Yukiryuu no Yokugeki (雪竜の翼撃 – Asas cortantes do dragão da neve)!

Um forte vento de neve e gelo se forma em seus braços, sendo que ele lança o golpe duplo contra os Vulcans.

Então, após serem derrotados, a possessão termina e as pessoas voltam ao normal.

Próximo dali, Yukiko é cercada por oito Vulcans e um deles fala:

\- Que linda! E parece deliciosa! Mulher! Mulher! Comer!

\- Eu não sou comida. Por que falam que eu sou deliciosa? - Yukiko não entende e olha confusa para eles - Assim, eu sou feita de carne. Isso é fato. Mas, mesmo assim... Me chamar de comida é exagerado e não acho que tenho um gosto bom.

Nisso, eles riem ao verem que era extremamente inocente, para depois avançarem nela, exclamando:

\- Gostosa! Itadakimasu!

\- Não vão me devorar, monstros! Não sou comida!

Ela desvia, voando para o alto, ao fazer surgir uma versão menor das suas asas, nas costas, deixando eles estarrecidos, ao verem asas de verdade, para depois, a dragoa bater as asas fortemente para frente, gerando vórtices de nevasca que os atingem, fazendo, eles caírem no chão, derrotados, com as pessoas voltando ao normal.

Próximo dali, Wendy é cercada por oito Vulcans, sendo que um deles fala:

\- Que gracinha! Mulher gostosa!

\- Eu não sou comida! – Wendy exclama, irritada – Não vou deixar que me comam! Apesar de ser feita de carne, não sou comida!

Então, eles avançam nela, que desvia dos socos, deixando eles embasbacados, sendo que os golpeia, com eles sentindo a violência do golpe, que os deixava estarrecidos, pois, parecia frágil.

Então, ela salta para trás, concentrando a sua magia, para depois exclamar:

\- Tenryuu no Houkou (天龍 の 咆哮 – Rugido do dragão dos céus)!

Ela lança um rugido em forma de um ciclone horizontal contra os Vulcans, fazendo eles serem arremessados contra as árvores cobertas de neve, sendo que eles tentam se levantar, parcamente, para depois, receberem mais um golpe de Wendy quando ela salta para o alto.

\- Tenryuu no Yokugeki (天龍 の 翼 撃 – asas cortantes do dragão dos céus)!

É formado um turbilhão de vento em cada braço dela, para depois, lançar em cima dos Vulcans, os derrotando, cancelando assim a possessão, com eles voltando a serem humanos.

Não muito longe dali, um Vulcan ria, enquanto falava:

\- Tive sorte! Tenho presas fáceis!

\- Se eu fosse você, iria rever o seu conceito, macaco! – Charl fala com um sorriso triunfante – Vocês se lembram do que expliquei.

\- Sim! – Natsuki e Natsuko exclamam em usino.

\- Lembrem-se. Controlem a magia, não podemos mata-lo. Afinal, é um humano possuído por um Vulcan.

O Vulcan gargalha e fala:

\- Sou o original. Não sou nenhum humano possuído. Os outros sim. Eles derrotaram os meus irmãos, mas, se ferraram e foram possuídos.

\- Então, é um Vulcan original, né? – Charl pergunta com um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Sim. E vou devora-los!

\- Vamos! Poder total! Esquadrão exeeds!

Nisso, eles abrem as asas e avançam, sendo que instantes antes de atingirem ele, os exeeds endurecem as asas com magia, avançando contra ele, exclamando:

\- Setsudan Tsubasa (切断翼 - Asas cortantes)!

Nisso, cada um deles corta o Vulcan, que acaba morrendo, ao cair na neve, com o seu sangue manchando a neve alva, enquanto os exeeds comemoravam.

\- Isso é o que eu chamo de trabalho em equipe. – Gray comenta, conforme chegava ao local.

\- Gray! – Natsuki voa até ele, o abraçando, com ele afagando a exeed - Aprendi um golpe novo!

\- Yukiko!

Natsuko voa até a dragoa e abraça ela, com a mesma afagando-o-, para depois ficar na cabeça dela, falando, animado:

\- Eu também aprendi!

\- Que bom. Fico feliz por você.

\- Você sabe liderar, Charl. – Wendy fala com um sorriso.

\- Eu acho que nasci para isso. – ela fala com um sorriso.

\- Eu acredito.

\- Bem, vamos voltar a vila, para pegarmos a nossa recompensa. Também precisamos leva-los de volta.

Ele aponta para as pessoas que estão surpresas por eles libertarem eles da possessão, apesar de serem jovens demais, os deixando surpresos.

Em uma casa luxuosa, erguida em um local isolado, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, havia um homem sentado, sendo que usava uma armadura negra e imponente, principalmente nas ombreiras, cravejada de joias arroxeadas, com uma capa imensa negra, usando também uma espécie de elmo negro com joias arroxeadas, sendo que parecia estar em estado de torpor, olhando para um ponto qualquer, enquanto que Acnologia estava próximo dele e fala:

\- Em breve irá ter a sua consciência total. Não se preocupe... Sesshouken. Se bem, que isso irá significar... Não. Não importa. Eu prometo que vou conseguir lidar com o Deus Dragão da destruição.

Ele apoia a mão no ombro do dragão e sai

Ele suspira, enquanto saia da casa, quando para de andar ao olhar uma cerejeira florida com as pétalas alvas como a neve, sendo que permite tocá-las, perdido em pensamentos e recordações, para depois sair dali, pois, precisava fazer algo que era sua responsabilidade.

No quarto imenso onde Sesshouken estava ele havia virado levemente a cabeça, ao olhar um globo antigo com neve que caía. Apesar de estar em torpor, o globo havia chamado a sua atenção e sente fagulhas de memórias que queriam se manifestar, sendo que sentia a mente torporosa.

Próximo dali, antes de Acnologia sair, um dos seus servos se aproxima e fala:

\- O nosso plano para escravos poderosos está sendo um sucesso.

\- Fico satisfeito em ouvir isso.

Em uma reunião, há anos atrás, surgiu a ideia de dragon slayers, sendo que seriam pessoas ruins que receberiam tal poder e para impedir que eles se voltassem contra eles, ficou determinado o uso de uma magia arcana, para matar instantaneamente o dragon slayer, sendo que foi implantado durante o ritual para dotá-los do poder de um dragão. Os requisitos eram a maldade no coração e a capacidade de matar sem sentir remorso.

\- Como eles são malignos, com certeza, irão nos trair. Vocês executaram o feitiço arcano, Explosão, em todos? Caso tentem atacar um de nós?

\- Nós executamos essa magia neles, senhor. Afinal, senão nos convir mais mantê-los vivos, os descartamos. Além disso, nos precisamos nos precaver.

\- Quero que continuem treinando eles, insanamente. Serão peças divertidas. Além disso, só irão se deslocar, se eu assim ordenar. Compreenderam? Somente eu poderei mandar neles. Quero relatórios atualizados sobre os progressos deles.

\- Sim, senhor. Eles foram informados disso.

\- Ótimo. Acima de tudo, é importante garantimos a obediência deles, para que eu possa ter peças novas no meu tabuleiro.

\- Quero avisar o senhor, também, que chegará um carregamento na mansão daquela humana idiota. É a nova leva de joias.

\- Excelente. Depois de encontrarmos todas as joias, daremos prosseguimento a segunda fase do plano. Você irá se juntar ao grupo que protege essa casa. Se precisar sair, reveze com outro. Quero manter um número mínimo de seguranças.

\- Sim, senhor. - ele fala curvando-se levemente.

Acnologia sai do local, enquanto que este dragão olhava com orgulho, pois, o dragão que saiu era poderoso e capaz de derrotar todos os que os serviam. Ele e os outros se entregaram ao desejo que nutriam e confiavam na liderança de Acnologia.

Após meia hora, há vários quilômetros dali, em uma bela casa, uma mulher de vinte e seis anos, loira e de olhos achocolatados, desperta, sendo que estava deitada em uma bela cama de casal de dorsel, trajando uma camisola elegante e discreta que ocultava todo o seu corpo, somente deixando a cabeça, mãos e pés descobertos.

Era um quarto amplo e belíssimo com moveis requintados e igualmente elegantes.

Ela estava desorientada, até que uma voz gentil surge no recinto e fala:

\- Já está melhor? Eu estava preocupado.


	23. Perigo no parque

**Notas da Autora**

Erik e o seu grupo chegam à ilha onde havia o parque de diversões mágico, que constava na missão, sendo que todos se surpreendem quando descobrem que...

 **Capítulo 23 - Perigo no parque**

No parque de diversões mágico em uma ilha, o grupo de Erik chega, sendo recepcionados pelo dono do parque que era um homem opulento, que estava nervoso:

\- Quem são vocês?

\- Somos da Fairy tail – nisso, todos mostram a sua marca – O senhor deixou um anúncio na guilda falando que apareciam monstros no parque.

\- Sim. É terrível. Eles começaram a aparecer um mês depois que o parque foi inaugurado. Antes eram incidentes isolados e achávamos que era exagero dos clientes ou que eles estavam querendo ganhar vantagem, até que eu vi com os meus próprios olhos – ele fala tremendo – Então, fechei o parque.

\- Há quanto tempo está com o parque fechado?

\- Há duas semanas. Adiantei as férias dos funcionários. Mas, se não puder abrir até a próxima semana, irei fechar para sempre.

\- Eu disse, seu desgraçado! É a maldição da ilha!

Eles se viram para a origem da voz beligerante e avistam um homem barbudo irado, vestindo roupas de pescador, que depois se afasta dali.

\- Quem era ele? – Flare pergunta curiosa.

\- Yashi. É um homem mal humorado que critica o parque, pois, aqui era no passado, uma reserva natural. Não é culpa minha que o antigo proprietário dessa área não pagou os impostos e a área foi a leilão.

\- Há muitos descontentes com o parque? – Juvia pergunta curiosa.

\- Bem... Temos Arnold, o chefe dos pescadores da baía, Ushis, uma senhora de idade que mora ao lado do parque e que sempre está criticando o fluxo de clientes. Temos também Herbet, o ex-proprietário dessas terras que nunca aceitou que a mesma foi a leilão público, sendo que vive me ofendendo. Está respondendo processo por isso, acreditem.

\- Considerando o que aconteceu, era inevitável haver descontentes. - Doshi comenta casualmente.

\- Concordo com Doshi. – Michi fala.

\- Acho um tema bem delicado, a construção de um parque de diversões mágico. – Moshi comenta pensativo.

\- A economia da ilha estava ruim. Mesmo a pesca, não fornecia meios de subsistência e somente conseguiam sobreviver, comendo o que pescavam ou plantando. Mas, não havia giro de capital na cidade. Não havia quase lojas. Apenas uma ou outra em pedaços. Após a construção do parque, o comércio foi revitalizado. Vejam a cidade. Ela estava em frangalhos antes. A maioria esmagadora deles ficaram felizes com o ressurgimento da economia. As escolas foram reformadas, assim como os hospitais e o meu parque, também gera vários empregos bem remunerados.

\- Se considerarmos por esse ângulo, parece que fez grandes melhorias de forma indireta. Mesmo assim, sempre haverá descontentes.

\- Isso mesmo. – ele fala, aliviado.

\- Pode nos mostrar os locais dos ataques, kina? – Kinana pergunta.

\- Eu posso indicar no mapa, sendo que darei um para cada um. Eu tenho muito medo. – ele fala apavorado.

\- Aquele homem falou de uma maldição. – Juvia comenta.

\- É uma maldição que iria se abater para aquele que ousasse erradicar a área em que me encontro. A maldição fala de monstros que foram criados por um mago que amava essa ilha e que iriam se levantar, caso a área fosse modificada. Eu acredito que os monstros são criações desse mago, que despertaram, atualmente.

\- Ele pode ter usado a magia Alive, colocando um selo mágico ou algo assim, que reagiria a qualquer mudança na área – Juvia comenta pensativa – Seria uma hipótese plausível.

\- Magia Alive? – o proprietário pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Uma magia que dá vida a seres inanimados. Por exemplo. Um simples galho pode se transformar em uma besta. É a magia que dá vida aos objetos, podendo mudar a aparência dele, se o mago desejar, para dar poder o mesmo. Seria uma espécie de variação dessa magia. Claro que é apenas uma teoria, que poderia corroborar a existência dessa maldição. Isso se ela, de fato, existir. Afinal, estamos falando de uma lenda.

\- Nossa. – Flare fica admirada pelo conhecimento da maga d´água – Você sabe bastante coisa, Juvia.

\- Juvia estudou na Academia de magos de Fiore. Fui uma das melhores alunas. Cheguei a ler um livro na biblioteca sobre essa magia. – ela fala com um sorriso gentil.

Então, no escritório do proprietário, ele assinala os locais no mapa sendo que são cinco.

\- Dá um dragon slayer e um maga da água para cada local. Os nossos amigos exeeds irão ficar com um. - Erik fala pensativo.

Nisso, após todos decidirem onde iriam procurar os monstros para abatê-los, com o dono ficando estarrecido ao ver simples gatos pegando um local em que apareciam monstros, o grupo se separa.

Mais para frente, os exeeds estão voando perto das barracas, quando os seus ouvidos sensíveis capitam um som estranho e arqueando o cenho, passam a se dirigir até a origem deles.

Longe dali, Erik andava, atentamente, enquanto capitava alguns sons graças a sua audição apurada de dragon slayer.

Então, quando se afastou de um dos brinquedos do parque, três monstros que lembravam cachorros imensos e raivosos com dois chifres na testa, o cercam, rosnando, com ele estreitando os olhos, para depois sorrir, enquanto esticava as mãos, começando a condensar o seu veneno.

\- Pelo visto, é o meu comitê de boas vindas.

Os monstros avançam nele que desvia habilmente das garras e caudas deles, se lembrando das lutas contra múltiplos oponentes que todos os dragon slayers tiveram, sendo que os mesmos lançam rugidos que se propagam no ar, com o dragon slayer desviando.

Após desviar das garras de um deles, ele concentra a sua magia na boca, com a mesma inflando, para depois ele exclamar:

\- Dokuryuu no Houkou (毒龍の咆哮 – rugido do dragão venenoso)!

Um deles é consumido pelo rugido venenoso, sendo que os monstros ao redor do outro são afetados. O que foi atingido diretamente cai no chão, arfante.

\- Não se preocupe. Vou parar com o sofrimento de vocês. Dokuryuu no Kagizume (毒龍の鉤爪 – garras do dragão venenoso)!

As suas unhas crescem, simulando serem garras afiadas, enquanto que avança nos monstros, os retalhando.

Então, os mesmos, desaparecem em uma nuvem de fumaça, que não surpreende Erik, que comenta:

\- Então, eu estava certo. Isso explica os odores.

Não muito longe dali, Kinana andava pelo parque, até que para ao ouvir o som de asas batendo e ao olhar para cima, avista quatro monstros que avançam nela, sendo que lembravam grifos.

A jovem dragon slayer salta para o alto, desviando do ataque deles, que usavam garras e bicos, sendo que o movimento de suas garras criava lâminas de vento.

Kinana desviava dos ataques com lâminas de vento, assim como de garras e bicos pontudos, habilmente e continua assim por algum tempo, desviando também das caudas e asas deles, até que eles voam para o alto.

Sorrindo, ela se concentra e exclama:

\- Dragon force!

Ela ganha escamas cinzas, sendo que as suas feições ficaram levemente draconianas, além de ganhar garras, com as suas presas ficando mais afiadas, fazendo surgir um par de asas que se abrem, com a mesma alçando voo, com o seu cabelo se tornando cinza.

Os grifos são surpreendidos e rapidamente, ela concentra a sua magia nas asas, formando espécies de turbilhões verticais feitos do mais puro veneno, oriundo das escamas dela, sendo que o seu corpo se tornou venenoso.

Após ultrapassa-los no voo, exclama, virando para eles, que estão estarrecidos:

\- Dokuryuu no Yokugeki (毒龍の翼撃 - ataque de asas do dragão venenoso)!

Todos os quatro grifos são envolvidos pelo turbilhão venenoso e são lançados violentamente rumo ao solo, até que ela percebe que o impacto do corpo deles, iria destruir a área.

Rapidamente, voa ate eles, fechando as asas para aumentar a velocidade da decida e ao se aproximar deles, concentra o seu poder nas garras, que começam a emanar veneno, para depois ela exclamar:

\- Dokuryuu no Kagizume (毒龍の鉤爪 – garras do dragão venenoso)!

As garras dela estraçalham os grifos e antes que tocassem o solo, desaparecem em uma fumaça, que não a surpreende, por causa do odor deles.

Então, ela abre as asas, cessando a decida, vertiginosa, pousando com graça no chão, para depois suspirar aliviada, falando consigo mesma:

\- Quase que arranjo uma conta para o pobre do jii-chan Makarov. Preciso tomar mais cuidado. A nossa mãe e os pais dos outros os alertaram, também. Espero que não destruam nada. O poder de um dragão é destrutivo demais, kina.

Não muito longe dali, Flare decidiu se aproximar do pântano e quando ia entrar no mesmo, sua audição apurada capita sons próximos dela, até que ela se vira, se deparando com três monstros que lembravam leões, se não fosse a serpente no lugar da cauda e um par de chifres afiados na testa, além de asas que lembravam as asas dos morcegos.

Os três avançam sobre ela que desvia dos ataques consecutivos, sendo que escancaravam as suas mandíbulas, rugindo ferozmente para ela, enquanto desviava das patadas e dos botes das serpentes, para depois saltar bem alto, indo parar em cima de uma árvore imensa.

As criaturas abrem as suas asas e avançam nela que desvia, enquanto os mesmos voavam rumo aos céus.

\- Dragon Force!

Os caninos dela crescem, assim como as garras, além de ganhar asas feitas puramente de chamas, sendo que o seu corpo é transformado em chamas, para depois alça voo, ciente que a temperatura em torno dela era tão quente, que poderia derreter o metal dos brinquedos, os estragando, sendo que o seu pai dragão fez questão de lembra-la do alto poder destrutivo de sua magia.

Portanto, decide que a batalha seria no ar e que deveria destruir os corpos deles, antes que se aproximassem dos brinquedos.

Ocorre uma perseguição área, até que as criaturas avançam sobre ela, movendo as asas e lançando através delas, lâminas de vento, com ela desviando, enquanto atacavam Flare ao mesmo tempo, até que duas cobras dão o bote nela, sendo que são incineradas, enquanto que não haviam atingido o corpo da jovem, pois, ele se tornou feito por puras chamas.

Portanto, não era sólido e por isso, não podia ser ferida, além de queimar qualquer um que encostasse em seu corpo composto de chamas.

A jovem concentra a sua magia na boca, com as bochechas inflando, para depois exclamar:

\- Honooryuu no houkou (炎竜の咆哮 - Rugido do dragão das chamas)!

As chamas incineram dois monstros que desaparecem em fumaça, antes de serem incinerados, sendo que o terceiro avança nela, que devia para o lado para depois, concentrar as chamas em seu braço, acertando o golpe nas costas da criatura:

\- Honooryuu no Tekken (炎竜の鉄拳 – Punho de ferro do dragão das chamas)!

O punho coberto de chamas acerta a criatura que cai rumo ao solo, com as chamas a cobrindo, sendo que caia em direção ao pântano, com Flare não conseguindo chegar a tempo, enquanto que a queda violenta do monstro abriu uma cratera, considerável, jogando lama e água para todos os lados, sujando alguns brinquedos, enquanto que a jovem ficava triste, pois, não tomou o devido cuidado.

Ela pousa na lama, sendo que as suas chamas evaporam algumas poças de água, sendo que ao olhar para o chão, fica estarrecida com o que vê.

Em virtude do que viu, desfaz a dragon force, pois, sabia que as suas chamas e o calor intenso, poderiam danificar o que viu no chão.

Não muito longe dali, Juvia andava em uma parte que era um parque aquático, quando surgem três monstros que lembravam espécies de toupeiras com garras imensas nas mãos e pés, que avançam contra ela que desvia, sendo que não vê o quarto monstro, que usa as suas garras nela, ficando confuso ao ver que o corpo dela parecia ser feito de água.

Então, ela fala:

\- Não podem ferir o corpo de Juvia.

Ela se vira para o que lhe atacou e exclama:

\- Water Jigsaw (水流激鋸)!

O seu corpo se transforma em uma espécie de redemoinho vertical, semelhante a um tornado, sendo possível ver a sua cabeça, sendo que a violência da corrente em torno dela, destrói a espécie de toupeira que estava ao seu lado, deixando as outras estarrecidas, sendo que ela estranha o corpo sumir em fumaça, para depois as outras duas avançarem nela, que cancela a técnica, sorrindo, com os monstros ficam irados ao ver que não conseguiam ferir o corpo dela que parecia ser feito de água.

As criaturas movem as suas garras, gerando uma pressão forte de vento, capaz de provocar danos demasiadamente severos para um humano.

Porém, era inútil contra a maga de água, já que o seu corpo não era sólido e sim, parecia ser feito de pura água.

\- Eu disse. Não podem ferir o corpo de Juvia.

Ela concentra a magia dela, fazendo surgir um circulo mágico, enquanto exclamava:

\- Water Slicer (水流斬破)!

A maga da água criou uma única onda de múltiplas lâminas semelhantes a foices que se propagaram no ar como projéteis, acertando os outros dois monstros, que são cortados pelas lâminas, desaparecendo em fumaça.

O terceiro consegue escapar e avança contra ela, rugindo de ira ao ver que não conseguia feri-la, pois, parecia estar cortando água, com a mesma exclamando, enquanto concentrava a sua magia:

\- Water Cane (水流烈鞭)!

Juvia cria um chicote feito de água, que era uma extensão da sua própria mão, brandindo contra o monstro, o cortando no meio, com o mesmo desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça, assim como os outros.

Ela fica pensativa, tentando compreender o motivo de sumirem em uma nuvem de fumaça, após serem derrotados, até que fica surpresa ao levantar a hipótese, que era plausível, a seu ver.

Longe dali, os exeeds enfim chegam à origem do som, identificando como sendo de um lápis riscando uma folha de papel, sendo possível ver um casal, desenhando.

Eles saem de seu esconderijo, surpreendendo o casal, enquanto perguntavam:

\- Quem são vocês?

\- Não importa. Tenho pena de vocês. Mas, devem morrer pelo que desejamos. Irão pagar caro por sua curiosidade! – a mulher exclama, irada.

Nisso, o casal se une, combinando o desenho, até que esticam o mesmo para frente, exclamando, enquanto surgiam círculos mágicos, um na frente do outro:

\- Union Pict! Wyvern!

Um monstro verde enorme que lembrava um dragão com mandíbulas quadradas surge, sendo que tinha uma argola de ferro no pescoço com um pedaço de corrente.

O mesmo alça voo, sendo que os exeeds se mantém firmes, facilmente, pois, lembrava, um pouco, o vento gerado pelas asas de um dragão, embora fosse em uma escala bem menor.

Enquanto a criatura sobe para o céu, os exeeds voam, sendo que o monstro desce vertiginosamente contra eles com a mandíbula aberta, sendo que Moshi exclama:

\- Esquadrão Exeed!

\- Hai!

Nisso, eles dão as patas, enquanto combinavam as suas magias:

\- Unison Raid!

Os exeeds se unem em um único brilho e avançam contra as mandíbulas escancaradas do Wyvern e alguns minutos antes de se chocar, eles exclamam em usino, mantendo os seus poderes mágicos no mesmo nível dos outros, unindo assim a magia deles em uma única magia:

\- Yari Seikou (槍穿孔 - Lança perfurante)

Eles tomam a forma de uma lança que entra pela mandíbula do monstro, atravessando a boca dele, saindo atrás da cabeça dele, fazendo um furo enorme, para depois a criatura se desfazer em fumaça sobre o olhar estarrecido do casal, pois, eram apenas gatos que podiam voar e o fato de derrotarem um Wyvern era demasiadamente, surreal, ao ver deles.

Os exeeds comemoram no ar, enquanto a mulher falava embasbacada:

\- Não pode ser! Mas, como isso é possível?

\- O Wyvern é uma besta poderosa. Mas, não é nada, comparado aos oponentes que todos os exeeds enfrentaram por anos, treinando junto com a gente.

Uma voz masculina é ouvida e eles se deparam com Erik, sendo que os outros surgem inclusive Juvia, pois, o monstro no ar e o rugido do mesmo, chamaram a atenção deles que passaram a se dirigir ao local, encontrando o casal, que estreita os olhos para eles.

\- Quem são vocês? – Juvia pergunta.

\- Não lhe diz respeito!

Nisso, quando iam pegar os cadernos para usar a magia deles, os exeeds que desceram dos céus, os prendem em cordas ao pegarem uma próxima dali, passando a enrolar a corda, rapidamente, em torno do casal, ao voar contornando-os.

Por terem sido pegos de surpresa, não reagiram e acabam amarrados, juntos.

O Wyvern havia chamado a atenção do dono do parque, também, que chamou a polícia mágica que chegou ao local, sendo que viram ao longe, seres voando em direção ao monstro, para depois brilharem intensamente, se transformando em uma lança que perfurou o monstro na altura da mandíbula, deixando-os surpresos.

Quando o proprietário chega, exclama surpreso:

\- Arnold e Ushis?! Mas, o que estão fazendo aqui?

\- Eles estavam usando o Pict Magic, para criar os monstros, a fim de aterrorizar os seus clientes, kina. – Kinana fala, seriamente.

\- Então, eles queriam...

\- Isso mesmo. Se você ficasse com o parque fechado por muito tempo, acabaria tendo que fechá-lo, definitivamente, ao declarar falência. – Juvia fala, olhando com raiva para o casal.

\- Assim, teria que vender o local a um preço bem barato para pagar as dívidas e com certeza, eles iriam comprar o local de volta. – Erik fala, seriamente.

\- Mas... era só uma reserva. – o proprietário está estarrecido.

\- Era por causa disso que eles queriam essa terra. – Flare estende a sua mão, mostrando uma joia.

O proprietário pega e fica estarrecido, para depois perguntar:

\- Onde a encontrou?

\- No pântano. O pântano faz parte de suas terras. Comprando-as, eles poderiam explorar tranquilamente o pântano atrás dessas joias. Com certeza, conseguiriam reembolsar o preço da compra da propriedade e com altos juros.

\- Sim. E teríamos conseguido se não fossem esses magos e exeeds enxeridos! – Arnold exclama, irado.

Nisso, os policiais vão até eles, os soltando, para depois colocarem algemas supressoras de magia, conduzindo o casal até o veículo da polícia mais próximo.

\- Muito obrigado! Aqui está a recompensa e também quero falar que vocês e seus amigos tem entrada gratuita no parque para sempre. Basta se identificarem na cabine. Peguem esses bilhetes, pois, poderão comer de graça e os seus amigos também! Mas, eles precisam estar com vocês.

\- Incrível! Muito obrigada. – Flare fala, maravilhada.

Nisso, eles se despedem, agradecendo, para em seguida voltarem a Magnólia, usando a dragon force, deixando todos surpresos, sendo que Juvia era levada pelos exeeds.

Na primeira vez que viu a Dragon Force, ficou estarrecida, mas, agora estava se acostumando, sendo que achava imponente e igualmente poderosas, as transformações e confessava que gostaria de ser uma dragon slayer e se pudesse da água.


	24. Missão em Shirotsume

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, o grupo de Sting se encontra com o cliente e ficam surpresos quando...

Ao chegarem na mansão, descobrem que...

 **Capítulo 24 - Missão em Shirotsume**

Enquanto isso há dezenas de quilômetros dali, a mulher de cabelos loiros como o sol, coloca a mão na cabeça, sentindo uma dor considerável, sendo que o homem sai das sombras e se aproxima, dobrando uma das pernas em frente a ela, para depois tocar gentilmente o rosto dela, falando:

\- O médico disse que a dor vai passar. Daqui a meia hora, não terá mais dor de cabeça. Ele acredita que seja pelo golpe que deram em você, na sua cabeça.

Ele sabia que a dor somente aconteceria naqueles minutos, pois, era o efeito colateral ao ser usado tal magia, considerando o estado em que se encontrava. Não foi algo fácil ou igualmente trivial. Por isso, ocorriam alguns efeitos colaterais temporários.

\- Golpe? – ela pergunta, sentindo que a dor ficava cada vez mais amena, enquanto ele afastava a mão.

\- Sim. Eu a encontrei, desacordada, com bandidos se preparando para estuprarem você. Os bastardos já foram punidos, acredite.

\- Muito obrigada. Eu me lembro, somente do meu nome, Layla.

\- Pode ser o efeito do golpe na sua cabeça. Com o tempo, irá recuperar a memória. Se desejar, pode ser a minha ilustre hóspede pelo tempo que desejar.

\- Não vou incomodar?

\- Não. - o homem fala gentilmente.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Acnologia.

\- Acnologia... Um nome diferente.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim. - fala com um sorriso no rosto - Eu tenho belas roupas no armário que irão servir em você. Pode usar. Sinta-se a vontade. O médico virá vê-la mais tarde.

\- Você deve estar gastando muito e...

Então, ela é interrompida, quando Acnologia pega delicadamente a mão dela e beija gentilmente o dorso, fazendo-a corar, para depois falar:

\- És uma bela dama. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu considero-me sortudo de conhecer um anjo como você.

Layla fica corada, enquanto sorri timidamente, fazendo Acnologia sorrir, para depois se levantar, falando:

\- Uma das minhas empregadas irá ficar junto de você. Se precisar de algo, não hesite em pedir. Vou me retirar para que possa se trocar e ficaria agraciado se descesse para tomar o café da manhã comigo. Se desejar, claro.

A mulher sentia o seu coração se aquecer, sendo que ao fitar os orbes negros como a noite, sentia-se rendida, sendo o mesmo para Acnologia, cujos orbes azuis dela lhe aprisionavam de forma que o fazia se sentir cativo e mesmo sabendo que não era ela, era impossível mudar o que o seu coração sentia, sendo que voltou a se sentir vivo ao vê-la e poder olhar nos seus olhos. A voz, a aparência, o coração e o cheiro eram idênticos, o que era esperado.

Após alguns minutos, quando percebe que ficou tempo demais olhando para o senhor gentil e educado que lhe acolheu, ela sente corar ainda mais, sentindo o seu coração bater acelerado no peito, para depois falar timidamente, ao quebrar o contato visual.

\- Claro.

\- Sinto-me honrado. Com a sua licença.

\- Toda.

Ele curva levemente a cabeça e sai do aposento, dando privacidade a ela, com Layla o olhando até que a porta fecha, sendo que em seguida, entra uma senhora com um rosto rechonchudo e alegre que a cumprimenta, se apresentando como Meiry, para depois mostrar os belos vestidos, deixando Layla deslumbrada, sentindo o toque de seda, para depois perguntar:

\- Esses vestidos...

\- A senhora ficou inconsciente por dois dias. Ele providenciou tudo, inclusive os vestidos. Uma costureira experiente virá mais tarde para ajeitar o tamanho.

\- Mas, deve ter custado uma fortuna! - ela fica estarrecida.

\- O senhor Acnologia é rico, senhora. Acredite quando lhe falo que não lhe custou nada. Quando a senhora foi trazida para cá, estava somente com a roupa do corpo. O senhor Acnologia, nunca poderia deixa-la assim.

Nisso, ela olha os calçados, ficando surpresa ao ver que eram de seu agrado, assim como os vestidos que eram do tipo de corte que gostava.

Depois, ela fica em uma perda de palavras com o belo estojo de joias em forma de coração com várias joias, todas lindas, indo desde colares, até pulseiras.

Após recobrar da surpresa que a deixa atônita, ela fala:

\- É que eu não quero dar trabalho e quando recobrar as minhas memórias, provavelmente, não vou ficar aqui. Não vou levar nada, comigo. Muito menos essas joias. Elas são lindas, mas, não me importo com joias ou objetos de luxo.

A empregada fica estarrecida, sendo que vê nos olhos da jovem o quanto as palavras eram sinceras, a deixando embasbacada, para depois sorri e falar, gentilmente, notando também o quanto a mulher a sua frente era humilde:

\- Não se sinta mal. Eu lhe disse, para o senhor, o que ele gastou é irrisório, se considerarmos a sua fortuna.

Layla fica surpresa e tenta imaginar a fortuna dele.

\- Então, ele é muito rico.

\- Sim. Ele é empresário e também herdou a fortuna de seus falecidos pais.

\- Deve ter sido tão triste, a morte deles... - ela murmura com pena.

\- Foi triste sim, senhora. Um dia bem triste para todos nós. - a empregada fala tristemente.

Então, a senhora auxilia Layla a escolher o vestido, sendo que outra jovem entrou e preparou o banho dela, com Layla ficando estarrecida ao ver o luxo do quarto de banho, pois, era enorme, assim como, havia uma banheira luxuosa, sendo que era uma jacuzzi.

A jovem empregada sorridente, pergunta que essência gostaria de usar, deixando-a em uma perda de palavras.

Na sala de refeições, Acnologia bebericava de um chá, conforme se lembrava de tudo o que fez para dar uma história plausível a Layla, pois, a verdade não podia ser revelada. Seria chocante demais. Uma mentira piedosa era melhor.

Ele usou a enorme fortuna depositada mensalmente em sua conta para comprar aquela mansão e contratar funcionários, sendo que manipulou a memória deles, agradecendo o fato dos humanos serem facilmente manipulados. Criou toda uma história, crível, pois, seria estranho que ela soubesse que comprou aquela mansão imensa e toda a área do entorno a menos de cinco dias. Quanto ao médico do local, ele manipulou a memória para fazê-lo acreditar que Layla era paciente dele há vários dias.

Também sabia que a memória dela, do passado, dificilmente voltaria.

Afinal, era um efeito colateral pelo fato de ter sido ressuscitada, após ter sido restaurado o seu corpo em todos os aspectos, inclusive a virgindade, pois, a magia não distingue o que foi danificado pelo tempo ou não. Apenas revitaliza e restaura todo o corpo sem exceção e somente a dragoa da neve poderia fazer isso, sendo que não era qualquer dragão da neve que poderia fazer isso. Somente ela poderia fazer algo assim e agradecia a dragoa, profundamente.

Claro que sabia que não deveria fazer algo assim, pois, não era a sua falecida companheira que era uma dragoa e sim, uma contraparte dela, humana.

Portanto, o certo seria não se envolver.

Porém, não conseguiu. Era impossível ficar incólume quando viu a foto na lápide, pois, várias emoções surgiram desenfreadas. Precisava vê-la viva. Precisava ouvir a sua voz, ver o seu belo sorriso e sentir o seu cheiro.

Necessitava de Layla e essa era a mais pura verdade. Vê-la feliz era a sua prioridade e faria tudo para que assim fosse sabendo que em um determinado momento, não poderia mais mantê-la feliz e isso lhe afligia. Mas, não podia ser mudado. Ou o seu destino poderia ser mudado?

A sua mente traiçoeira na forma de uma voz, o fazia questionar algo que não devia ser questionado, sendo que tal hesitação surgiu, desde que a contraparte de Layra foi ressuscitada, fazendo ele ficar pensativo.

Ele suspira, pois, era plenamente ciente que daria tudo o que ela desejasse e tinha plena consciência que era cativo dela, mas, não achava ruim.

Ao pensar no passado da Layla, humana, considerando o que uma das filhas dela se tornou, sendo que herdou somente a sua aparência, enquanto que Yukiko herdou o seu coração, orava para que ela não se lembrasse de Lucy e nunca tomasse consciência da existência dela, embora soubesse que poderia ser inevitável, o fato de que ouviria sobre a sua filha que herdou a sua aparência, tendo um coração maligno.

Afinal, seria decepcionante a ela e não queria vê-la triste. As suas lágrimas lhe machucariam mais do que qualquer ferimento. Não suportaria ver o seu rosto de decepção. O mais piedoso era ela não se lembrar dela e sim, somente conhecer, algum dia, Yukino, que havia herdado o seu coração e a aparência da avó materna.

Ele acaba se perdendo em recordações antigas, até que a doce voz de Layla, o tira de seus pensamentos.

\- Desculpe o atraso.

Nisso, ele se levanta, ficando maravilhado pelo belo vestido, discreto, que usava, assim como as joias que ela usava.

Vai até ela e se curva levemente, beijando o dorso da mão dela, para depois sorrir, conduzindo-a até a mesa, afastando a cadeira dela, para depois aproximar da mesa, fazendo-a falar, timidamente:

\- Muito obrigada.

\- Por nada. Eu que deveria agradecer por ter um belo anjo comigo na mesa, me fazendo companhia. Sinto-me privilegiado.

Layla cora três tons carmesim, enquanto sentia o seu coração bater acelerado, sentindo-se nas nuvens com o tratamento recebido, enquanto que uma empregada se aproximava para servi-la com ela agradecendo, fazendo os empregados verem o quanto ela era gentil, doce e meiga, tratando os empregados em igualdade, com o dragão sorrindo, pois, em tudo, ela era igual a falecida contraparte dela, de Dragon Land, que era uma dragoa. O coração cristalino foi algo que lhe cativou, desde o início, juntamente com a voz e o sorriso em ambas as Laylas.

Então, ela começa a conversar com Acnologia, pois, estava curiosa para saber sobre ele, sendo que ele lhe dedicava total atenção, enquanto pensava duas vezes, antes de responder as perguntas dela.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, o verdadeiro Acnologia podia ver, se fechasse os olhos, tudo o que acontecia, graças a sua projeção que se encontrava com Layla, pois, não podia estar com ela, pessoalmente, a não ser em alguns momentos fugazes.

A projeção foi criada exclusivamente para Layla e era uma cópia dele, fazendo tudo o que ele faria se estivesse junto dela.

Naquele instante, ele estava olhando ao longe, o grupo de dragon slayers. Mais precisamente Yukino, que conversava com outro dragon slayer, sabendo que se dependesse dele, a contra parte de sua cria em Earth Land, Yukino, ficaria intocada e por causa disso, não pôde deixar de rosnar de raiva ao ver um macho se aproximando daquela que via como cria, mesmo que não fosse de fato, a sua filha e sim, uma contraparte de Earth land, já que a de Dragon Land era uma dragoa pura.

Porém, era impossível não se sentir protetor, desejando surrar o macho que se aproximava dela, enquanto a olhava, oculto por uma frondosa árvore.

Após alguns minutos, não pode conter uma lágrima, enquanto ouvia a voz de sua única e amada cria e um de seus tesouros, Yukino de Dragon land, em seus pensamentos, em uma das várias recordações que tinha dela:

" _Tou-chan."_

Suas memórias surgem desenfreadas e as recordações da última vez que viu ambas, Yukiko, ainda filhote e Layla vivas em Dragon land, ou seja, as contrapartes das de Earth land, o fazem chorar, com ele se ajoelhando, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam desenfreadas com o mesmo demorando vários minutos para se acalmar, enquanto que as lembranças do dia fatídico se encontram vívidas em sua mente, juntamente com a dor, desespero e desolação, assim como a imponência que sentiu ao segurar em seus braços os corpos sem vida de sua amada cria e esposa.

Afinal, apesar de serem dragões, foi algo demasiadamente brutal e violento, enquanto gritava em um rugido de desespero e dor extrema, com o seu coração sendo dilacerado brutalmente, para depois abraçar os corpos sem vida, chorando copiosamente, orando para que fosse um terrível pesadelo e não a realidade cruel que lhe arrancou o seu coração, não sobrando nada mais do que fragmentos, ao ser despojado de tudo que amava, abruptamente, sabendo que assim como ele, outros sofreram.

Naquele dia fatídico, várias famílias foram destroçadas, somente restando a dor, o medo e a desolação, sendo considerado um dia negro e de luto por toda a Dragon land, que no final, acabou se convertendo no arauto de dias ainda piores.

Ele cerra os seus punhos, cessando o fluxo de memórias, enquanto se recordava dos motivos de fazer tudo aquilo, fazendo-o se erguer, para depois suspirar, se acalmando, enquanto criava outro pardal negro para poder estar com a contraparte de sua falecida cria, a fim de não levantar suspeitas, agradecendo por não ter um dragão de Dragon land com eles.

Se tivesse um com eles, observar com um pardal feito de magia arcana e com o seu cheiro, seria uma má escolha, pois, seria descoberto, rapidamente.

Após cria-lo, se lembra de seus compromissos e sai do local, sabendo que poderia ver e ouvir tudo com o seu pardal, sendo que escolheu o pardal por ser bem pequeno e quase que imperceptível.

Ele some em um tornado negro sem deixar quaisquer vestígios de que esteve no local, além do leve odor dele, imperceptível para os humanos.

Sem saber que um pardal os observava, mais especificamente Yukiko, o grupo de Sting chega à mansão do cliente e na sala da mansão, o mesmo fala:

\- Eu sou o cliente, Kaby Melon. Bom, deixem-me explicar melhor.

\- Sim. – Lector fala.

\- Vocês devem destruir um livro que está em posse do Duque de Everlue, Daybreak. Queimar também serve.

Levy se mexe inquieta a menção de destruir o livro, com Gajeel sabendo que ela não aprovava a destruição de livros.

\- Considere o trabalho feito. – Rogue fala, se levantando.

\- Daqui a algumas horas, estaremos de volta. – Sting fala.

\- Vocês sabem que eu aumentei o valor?

\- Aumentou? - Yukino pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim. Para dois milhões de jewels

Todos ficam estarrecidos, menos Levy que estava chateada, embora procurasse disfarçar.

\- Voltaremos antes do fim do dia.

Minerva fala, enquanto eles saíam, sendo que todos haviam estranhado o fato que a casa não tinha o odor do casal, começando a comentaram entre si o provável motivo disso.

Então, conforme saíam da mansão, Yukino pergunta preocupada:

\- O que houve, Levy-chan?

\- Não gosto da ideia de destruir um livro. Eu amo ler livros. Inclusive decifrar escritas, runas e códigos antigos. Principalmente de idiomas há muito esquecidos.

\- Bem... missão é missão. – Lector sentencia.

\- Levy-chan tem o direito de ficar triste. – Luna, a exeed dela, fala, estreitando os olhos.

\- Ei, Levy, missão é missão, como o Lector disse. Ás vezes, temos que fazer o que não gostamos. – Gajeel fala, apoiando a mão no ombro dela.

\- Posso ler antes de destruirmos?

Gajeel e os outros se entreolham e depois consentem com a cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir, com Minerva falando:

\- Use os seus óculos de leitura rápida, quando pegarmos o livro, para que possa ler bem rápido.

\- Sim.

Após alguns minutos chegam na mansão, sendo que não sabiam que estavam sendo observado por uma esfera mágica, escondida dentre as copas das árvores.

O Duque, da sua sala, os vê e fala:

\- Mais magos tolos, apareceram. Ainda não aprenderam nada? - ele vê o símbolo da guilda deles - São da Fairy Tail dessa vez?

Sem saberem que estavam sendo observados, os dragon slayers decidem entrar escondidos pelo alto e os exeeds deles o levam para o alto em silêncio, sendo que a exeed da Levy, leva Gajeel também. Eles aguentam um peso considerável por terem treinado, tanto voando próximo de dragões, que exigiam muito deles por causa dos vórtices de vento violentos das asas imensas deles, quando se deslocavam pelo ar, assim como carregando pesos, enquanto voavam e se esquivavam de ataques.

No alto da mansão, Rogue se transforma em uma sombra e passa por baixo da porta balcão de vidro, abrindo-a pelo lado de dentro, para que eles entrassem, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

Eles entram e Yukino comenta:

\- Aqui é o closet. Eu também sinto magia residual de seirei. Tem um mago celestial, por aqui.

\- Um hoshiryuu é incrível.

Levy comenta animada, sendo que murmuravam baixo ao ponto de um humano ter dificuldade em ouvir senão estivesse próximo deles.

Yukino sorri timidamente, sendo que Sting sorria e concordava que achava ela linda quando sorria e que desde que o seu olhar se encontrou com o dela, não conseguiu mais parar de pensar nela.

Então, furtivamente, eles começam a explorar os cômodos da casa, até que Yukino vê um banheiro com detalhes dos moveis em ouro e que o assento da bacia tinha o rosto do duque, também em ouro e comenta:

\- Que mau gosto, além de ser um desperdício de dinheiro.

Nisso, os outros vão até ela e ao verem a tampa da bacia que era feita de ouro, assim como os outros detalhes de ouro no quarto de banho, concordam com o que Yukino disse, enquanto ela fechava a porta.

Então, enquanto eles pensavam que já tinham visto o cúmulo da extravagância e ostentação, descobriram a grande estátua de ouro do Duque na sala de estar.

\- Esse cara tem graves problemas... - Gajeel comenta.

Nisso, todos acenam, concordando.

\- Eu me pergunto se é para compensar algo. - Minerva fala com uma voz divertida.

\- Provavelmente. - Yugi, o exeed dela, fala.

Nisso, todos exibem sorrisos divertidos com exceção de Yukino, Frosh e Luna que não compreenderam o que Minerva disse e o motivo dos sorrisos de diversão deles.

Então, enquanto caminhavam pelo andar de cima, surgem quatro empregadas de aparência estranha, armadas com bastão. Elas surgem do chão, deixando eles estarrecidos, enquanto exclamavam:

\- Intrusos localizados!

Então, surge uma empregada imensa de cabelos rosa, curtos, com Yukino sentindo a magia dela, comentando com os outros:

\- A maior é uma seirei.


	25. A descoberta de Levy

**Notas da Autora**

A infiltração continua e eles...

Levy começa a ler o livro e descobre que...

O Duque decide...

 **Capítulo 25 - A descoberta de Levy**

Quando elas atacam, Gajeel exclama:

\- Tetsuryuusou: Kishin! (鉄竜槍鬼薪 – Lança do dragão de ferro)

Ele transforma seu braço em uma barra de ferro e acerta todas as empregadas em direção a parede, fazendo elas ficarem desacordadas, sendo que Virgo escapa do ataque e tenta ataca-lo, pulando para o alto, gritando:

\- Flying Virgo Attack!

Ela se joga em cima de Gajeel que cai, para depois ele se erguer, a atirando para o alto, enquanto uma veia saltava na testa de Levy que exclama:

\- Nenhuma mulher encosta no meu Gajeel!

Irada, ela soca Virgo, fazendo a mesma cair com intrépido no chão do salão, trincando o piso embaixo dela.

Levy fica com uma gota na cabeça, enquanto sorria sem graça, pois, havia acabado de danificar o piso, sendo que fala:

\- Não foi culpa minha. Ela que é pesada.

\- Isso é verdade. - Gajeel comenta.

Os outros olham para ela e suspiram.

\- Bem... Lá se foi a infiltração. - Sting comenta, abanando a cabeça para os lados.

Então, eles abrem a próxima porta e se deparam com a biblioteca particular do Duque.

\- Bem, ainda bem que temos várias pessoas para procurar o livro.

Após alguns minutos, o Hikariryuu no dragon slayer pega um livro de capa vermelha e fica estarrecido ao ver o título, para depois ficar curioso, enquanto comentava:

\- Achei um pornô... - Sting comenta, folheando, sendo que cora intensamente, assim como Rogue, sendo que Gajeel se junta a eles.

\- Peraí... isso é possível? - o Kettsuryuu no dragon slayer pergunta.

\- Não... não pode ser... Quer dizer... Mas, como... - Sting comenta estarrecido.

\- Nunca imaginei que algo assim era possível... - Rogue comenta.

Então, eles sentem uma clara intenção assassina, no caso, Rogue e Gajeel. Mesmo não sendo direcionada e ele, Sting resolve guardar o livro, pois, as emanações se propagaram para o grupo.

Eles olham para trás e sentem a áurea assassina de Levy e Minerva, fazendo o sangue deles gelarem, enquanto se encolhem.

\- Rogue...

\- Gajeel...

Ambas falam com a voz cortante e os dois dragon slayes se desesperam, exclamando em usino:

\- Gomennasai (desculpa)! Clemência!

\- Tarde demais. - Levy fala, concentrando seu poder nos punhos.

\- Se preparem para morrer. - Minerva fala, fazendo o mesmo.

\- Não! - eles exclamam em usino, antes de serem atingidos.

Sting se esquiva e vai para o canto, pensando consigo mesmo, aterrorizado:

" _Desculpem-me amigos... Não posso fazer nada. Elas são assustadoras demais."._

Frosh vê Rogue caído no chão, após ser espancado violentamente, junto de Gajeel, enquanto que Levy e Minerva bufavam, sendo que não entendeu nada, assim como Tsuki.

Inclusive, queria voar para seu amigo, mas, frente a intenção assassina que desprendia delas para os dragon slayers, ele para e somente fica olhando.

Sting suspira aliviado ao ver que Yukino não era assim, sendo que a jovem viu a situação e não compreendeu o que aconteceu com o dragon slayer percebendo que ela era bem inocente, se lembrando de que a mãe dragoa dela priorizava a inocência da sua cria.

Yukino volta a procurar e após alguns minutos, fala:

\- Achei o livro.

Nisso, Levy e Minerva se aproximam dela, enquanto que Gajeel e Rogue se recuperavam, sendo que Frosh enfim se aproxima de seu amigo.

\- Ele é dourado? Eu pensei que já tinha visto de tudo. - Minerva comenta surpresa.

\- Tome Levy. Leia rápido, para depois, nós destruirmos o livro. - Yukino estende para Levy que agradece e lê o nome do autor.

\- Muito obrigada! O livro é de Kemu Zaleon. Um mago romancista. Os livros dele estão entre os meus favoritos. Achei que tinha lido todos os livros, mas, esse eu nunca vi.

Então, eles se surpreendem, quando o Duque surge do chão, falando:

\- Os intrusos querem o Daybreak, não é? Eu sabia que vocês, magos, estavam atrás de alguma coisa e agora sei que é esse livro imbecil.

\- Imbecil? - Levy pergunta, estarrecida - Um livro de Kemu Zaleon?!

" _Que estranho. O cliente quer pagar dois milhões de jelwes para nós destruirmos ele e o dono Everlue chamou o livro de imbecil?"_

A Donmaidryuu dragon slayer pensa consigo mesma, sendo esse o pensamento de todos, menos de Frosh, que olhava com interesse para o tombo de um livro que havia uma imagem de borboleta.

\- Tirem as mãos imundas do meu livro! Sabem quem eu sou?

\- Alguém com um péssimo gosto, acredite. - Gajeel fala tranquilamente.

\- Como ousa se referir ao grande duque dessa forma, seu plebeu farrapado? Apareçam!

Por uma porta lateral, surgem oito magos. Um deles segurava uma frigideira imensa.

O maior fala:

\- Boa tarde. Até kaa-san, ficaria surpresa ao ver vários pirralhos da Fairy Tail.

Ele olha para os outros e fala, para o duque:

\- Não leve a mal, senhor, mas, só nós dois bastávamos.

\- Ouvi relatos de magos poderosos, que chegaram recentemente em Magnólia. Todo o cuidado é pouco. - o duque fala.

\- Esse monshou é da guilda de mercenários, a Minami no Ookami (Lobos do sul). - Levy comenta, para depois voltar a ler o livro.

A jovem fica estarrecida quando percebe algo.

\- Eu preciso terminar de ler esse livro. É sério. Parece que ele tem um segredo.

" _Segredo? Nem eu percebi. Será que tem algum mapa do tesouro, ali?"_ \- o duque pensa, consigo mesmo.

Nisso, Levy sai lendo o livro, seguida de Yukino, com eles deixando Minerva, Sting, Gajeel e Rogue com os magos. Os exeeds delas as seguiram, também.

\- Eu vou atrás delas! Peguem os pirralhos!

\- Sim.

Então, os mercenários ficam estarrecidos, quando o grupo começa a tirar na sorte quem pegaria quem. Tal ato deixa todos estarrecidos, para depois um deles falar, indignado:

\- Ei, eu vou contar para a okaa-san!

\- Acalme-se. Fique frio. - outro fala.

Porém, após alguns minutos, ele, além dos outros, começam a torcer os punhos e esse mesmo, exclama:

\- Ei! Estamos aqui!

São totalmente ignorados, novamente, enquanto que veias saltavam das testas deles.

\- Lembrem-se. Respeitem as presas dos outros. - Minerva comenta.

\- Tá.

Nisso, os outros se posicionam.

\- Seus bastardos... quem acha que são? - um deles pergunta indignado.

\- Magos da Fairy tail, que irão chutar a bunda de vocês. - Sting fala com um sorriso de canto.

\- Seus desgraçados!

Nisso, eles avançam contra eles, sendo dois para cada um, com os dragon slayers trocando de lugares, enquanto sorriam.

Um dos magos que enfrentava Minerva, usa magia de água e lança um ataque de água e o outro de relâmpagos contra a dragon slayer que se concentra, fazendo uma planta da sala crescer em um piscar de olhos, envolvendo ela com os galhos, sendo que a raiz da planta sai do vaso e atravessa o chão, fazendo assim, com que a eletricidade fosse jogada no solo, enquanto que a planta absorvia água, deixando-os estarrecidos, para depois ela saltar para o alto, avançando em direção a eles, que lançam novos ataques contra ela, com um deles exclamando:

\- Tome isso!

Ela sorri, desviando dos ataques, até que alcança ambos, acertando um soco forte no estômago de um, para depois rodar o corpo, acertando com as pernas o rosto do outro, os atirando com violência contra a parede, sendo que usa a planta, fazendo novos galhos surgirem, segurando os magos, para evitar que quebrassem a parede, para depois deixa-los cair do alto.

Então, ela faz a planta voltar ao normal, para depois ficar sem graça ao ver o pequeno buraco que fez para a raiz alcançar a terra, a fim de jogar a eletricidade no solo.

Discretamente, arrasta o vaso para tampar o buraco, suspirando aliviada por ninguém ter visto o que fez.

Ao mesmo tempo, próximo dali, Rogue enfrentava dois magos, sendo que um deles usava ataque de pedras e o outro, kansou, somente de armas, invocando um machado imenso, avançando contra ele que se torna sombra, se deslocando pelo solo, deixando-os estarrecidos, para depois o que manipulava pedras, exclamar:

\- Meteorite (meteoritos)!

Nisso, pequenas pedras afiadas surgem do alto em direção a Rogue que salta, enquanto se esquivava, com as mesmas fragmentando o piso, sendo que estava tranquilo, pois, não era ele que estava causando a destruição.

\- Tome isso!

O outro mago move o machado imenso, provocando um vórtice de vento cortante, sendo que Rogue se esquiva habilmente do ataque, assim como de outros consecutivos, juntamente com os ataques de pedra, enquanto avançava contra eles.

\- Não vai conseguir! Barrier (barreira)!

Um muro de pedras surge antes que se aproximassem deles, que esperavam que o mesmo saltasse ou aparecesse nos lados, prestando atenção no chão, para depois ficarem estarrecidos ao ver ele dá um peteleco na barreira de pedras, as fragmentando, deixando-os com os olhos esbugalhados, com um deles murmurando:

\- É um monstro, por acaso?

\- Sou um dragon slayer. Apenas isso.

O mago com o machado encontra um vestígio de coragem e desce o machado em Rogue, ficando estarrecido ao ver que a arma não fez nada com o antebraço do dragon slayer, enquanto tinha a sensação que tinha batido em algo absurdamente duro.

Com os magos em choque, ele arranca o machado dele, segurando pela ponta dos dedos como senão fosse nada, deixando-os embasbacados, pois o dono do machado precisava pegar ambos com as duas mãos para manuseá-la, de tão grande e pesada que era.

\- Ei! Gajeel! Quer um lanchinho? É todo feito de ferro. - Rogue pergunta para o Kettsuryuu no dragon slayer que estava próximo dali.

\- Claro! Eu adoraria!

Nisso, ele pega o machado e sobre o olhar embasbacado de todos, ele devora como se fosse comida.

Após comer, ele fala com um sorriso para Rogue:

\- Muito obrigado, Rogue. Estava uma delícia. Era uma forja excelente.

\- Por nada.

Então, com os magos ainda em choque, ele os soca no abdômen, os atirando contra a parede atrás dele, sendo que se desloca como sombra e soca as costas deles, fazendo-os cair no chão, desacordados.

Longe dali, Gajeel se volta para os seus adversários, apenas para vê-los fugindo, gritando agoniados, sendo que urinavam, enquanto corriam:

\- É um monstro! Socorro!

\- Kaa-chan! Socorro!

\- Ei... Fala sério... Só porque eu comi um machado? As pessoas vivem comendo coisas.

Ele olha aborrecido para os mercenários que haviam fugido em uma velocidade absurda.

\- Da próxima vez, perante os fracos, eu evito comer algo que não seja o comum, se eu quiser ter algum adversário. - ele fala consigo mesmo.

Próximo dali, Sting enfrentava dois magos, especialistas em magos, principalmente os que usavam fogo. Um tinha roupas chinesas e era careca, tendo apenas uma trança na parte de trás da cabeça, que fala:

\- Sabe qual é a fraqueza dos magos?

\- Qual? – Sting pergunta sorrindo, fingindo ter interesse.

\- Como treinar a magia requer disciplina e concentração, vocês acabam não treinando o físico. Contra nós, especialistas em ataques físicos, não terão a mínima chance. Até porque somos mercenários.

\- Então, venham mostrar essa habilidade de vocês. – ele os chama com a mão, enquanto sorria – Quero ver o que magos patéticos podem fazer.

\- Desgraçado! Vou contar para a mamãe! – o mais alto, de cabelos negros espetados exclama irado.

Então, ele avança e começa a tentar acertar socos contra Sting, que desvia facilmente, sendo que o outro começa a ataca-lo fisicamente, com ambos o atacando ao mesmo tempo, enquanto que ele apenas se esquivava.

\- O que foi, seu maricas? – o com roupas chinesas fala.

\- Ele não tem como nos atacar! O máximo que pode fazer é se esquivar. – o que tem cabelos espetados fala.

Uma veia salta na testa de Sting, que fala mortalmente:

\- Eu estava pensando em uma forma de derrota-los sem quebrar os seus ossos. O seu comentário me fez mudar de ideia. Mas, antes, deixe-me mostrar o que vocês provocaram.

Ambos não entendem, enquanto continuavam atacando, sendo que ao olhar para o rosto do dragon slayer, eles sentem o sangue gelar, pois, tinham a impressão que estavam em frente a um dragão imenso e igualmente irado, sendo possível se verem refletido nas íris coléricas do dragão, sendo que depois o mesmo ruge, mostrando as mandíbulas repletas de presas afiadas. A própria presença os intimidava, fazendo eles urinarem e defecarem nas calças, ao mesmo tempo em que estavam chocados.

Então, eles vêm o jovem novamente, que os acerta fortemente, fazendo questão de lança-los contra a parede atrás deles e eles quase se chocam, senão fosse Minerva e Rogue, que socam os mercenários violentamente nas costas, fazendo-os cair no chão.

Sting arqueia o cenho e pergunta:

\- Minerva? Rogue? Por quê? Eles eram as minhas presas.

\- Eles iam destruir a parede. Qual a desculpa que daria ao seu pai por causar prejuízo para o jii-chan Makarov? – Rogue fala seriamente – Além disso, é parte do nosso treinamento, controlar o poder destrutivo de nossas magias, já que somos dragon slayers. Lembre-se que também é um treinamento.

Sting começa a suar frio ao imaginar o sermão e o castigo, até que murmura:

\- Muito obrigado. Eu me esqueci.

\- Amigos são para essas coisas. – Minerva fala sorrindo.

\- Que bom que não destruímos nada! – Sting exclama sorrindo.

\- Verdade.

Minerva sorri forçadamente, enquanto se lembrava do buraco que fez no piso, quando precisou passar a raiz da planta para a terra e esperava que o vaso tampasse.

Eichiteki era bom e justo. O motivo não era pela bronca e sim, para não ver uma face triste naquele que via como um avô querido.

\- Bem, vamos ver o que as fêmeas estão fazendo. – Rogue fala e nisso, eles saem do local.

Longe dali, no túnel do esgoto da mansão, Levy usava óculos leitores do vento, para ler em uma velocidade altíssima o livro, permitindo assim que descobrisse o segredo.

\- Então, tem um segredo, nesse livro? - Yukino pergunta curiosa.

\- Sim. Eu preciso descobrir o que é.

Após alguns minutos, ela fala:

\- Não acredito que tem tudo isso nesse livro.

Nisso, a parede atrás delas é quebrada por dentro, após ouvirem um som estranho, com o duque pegando o braço de Levy, virando-o para trás, enquanto ordenava:

\- Me conte o segredo do livro!

\- Tire as suas mãos imundas de mim. - Levy fala friamente.

Então, ela o arremessa como senão fosse nada contra a parede na frente dele, deixando-o estarrecido, enquanto a azulada falava:

\- Você é meramente um lixo... - nisso, olha para Yukiko - Poderia cuidar dele, por favor, amiga, preciso terminar de ler o livro. Preciso confirmar algumas coisas.

\- Claro. - ela sorri meigamente, se pondo entre Levy e o Duque.


	26. Dear Kaby

**Notas da Autora**

Everlue decide...

Todos ficam surpresos quando...

Em Tenroujima...

 **Capítulo 26 - Dear Kaby**

O duque cava o solo, desaparecendo, para depois elas escutarem o som de algo na parede, graças a sua audição apurada.

Rapidamente, ambas saltam, se afastando do duque que fica irado por não pegar a azulada.

\- Saia da minha frente, baranga alva - nisso, olha para a azulada - Pista de algum bem? Algum tesouro?

Ele fica irritado quando a azulada o ignora, enquanto que Yukino fala indignada:

\- Você é muito grosso.

Então, pega uma chave do zodíaco.

Normalmente, ela lutava com as chaves, pois, queria evitar ferir as pessoas o máximo possível e era preferível usar chaves e depois os punhos, pois, seus golpes feriam mais do que as chaves. Só usava os poderes de dragão em último recurso.

\- Uma maga celestial?

\- Sim. - Yukino fala.

O duque pega uma chave e exclama, virando a para baixo:

\- Portão da Donzela, abra-te! Virgo!

\- Portão do Siri Gigante, abra-te! Câncer!

Ambos os portais abrem ao mesmo tempo, com o seirei surgindo ao lado de sua invocadora, Yukino, que agradece com um sorriso gentil no rosto:

\- Obrigada por vim, Câncer.

\- Por nada, Yukino.

Virgo pergunta, surgindo do chão:

\- Chamou, mestre?

\- Virgo, pegue a garota e o livro!

Ela se prepara para socar Levy, sendo que Yukino se desloca para ficar na frente azulada, enquanto brilhava levemente, com o brilho envolvendo o seirei dela, sendo que Câncer avança contra a outra seirei e no confronto, Virgo é nocauteada, sumindo em uma fumaça, enquanto que ele permanecia intacto ao lado dela, sendo que como Yukino era uma hoshiryuu dragon slayer, ela podia fortalecer o poder das chaves ao se concentrar.

Portanto, mesmo que originalmente tivessem o mesmo nível de poder, bastava ela se concentrar e seu seirei teria um aumento no seu nível de poder, assim como podia destravar formas ainda mais poderosas que dificilmente eram usadas, sendo que alguns seireis tinham essa segunda forma oculta.

Somente uma maga celestial poderosa e que tratava eles como iguais, além de amá-los, tendo um vínculo poderoso, podia destravá-las, tal como foi com Anna, há séculos atrás, depois Layla e agora era Yukino, que podia libertar a verdadeira forma deles que era a forma oculta e que naquela batalha não libertou a forma verdadeira dele, pois, o aumento de poder seria absurdo e ela não queria ferir gravemente Virgo.

Portanto, optou apenas pelo aumento de poder, sendo que poderia ter aumentando mais, se desejasse.

Levy fala, olhando irada para o duque:

\- Esse livro revela tudo o que você fez, seu bastardo!

" _Tudo?!"_ \- ele pensa estarrecido, consigo mesmo.

\- Como assim? Eu li a história e era uma porcaria.

\- Você o obrigou a escrever. Está escrito no livro. É uma história horrível cujo personagem principal é você, Everlue!

\- E daí? Eu amo ser o personagem principal. Dive! Mas, a historia era uma droga. Kemu Zaelon podia ter escrito coisa melhor!

Ele falava, enquanto cavava buracos no chão e nas paredes graças a magia Dive, saindo deles, assim como rasgava o chão, conforme fingia nadar.

\- Saiba que ele encarou o seu orgulho como um mestre Ferreiro! Se ele não escrevesse, a família seria punida. Mas, como autor, ele não conseguiria escrever um livro com você como personagem!

\- Como sabe disso?

\- Por que está tudo aqui. – ela mostra o livro.

\- Mas, como? Eu li o livro e Kemu Zaleon nem aparece nele.

\- Se o ler normalmente, parece uma obra de arte comum! Mas, saiba que Kemu Zaleon era um mago!

Ele para de usar Dive, enquanto exibia uma face estarrecida.

\- Então, ele...

\- Ele usou toda a magia que lhe sobrava e pôs um feitiço no livro.

\- Então, esse era o plano? Quando o feitiço acabasse, eu viraria um livro difamado?

\- No livro fala tudo o que você fez e como foi escrito! Mas, as palavras que Kemu Zaleon deixou aqui eram muito superiores! O verdadeiro segredo é outro.

\- Verdadeiro segredo?

\- Sim. Não terá o livro e eu não vou perdoá-lo. Você o forçou a escrever! Seu egocêntrico! Ameaçou a família dele quando disse que podia revogar a cidadania deles, impedido assim que eles entrassem na Guilda dos Ferreiros Mercadores. Sem opção, ele teve que concordar e você fez questão de prendê-lo na prisão por anos por causa da recusa inicial dele, até que ele terminasse o livro. Aqui também fala dos vários crimes que você cometeu usando a sua influência e status. Você provocou sofrimento a ele e a sua família. Nunca entendi o motivo dele ter decepado o próprio braço. Agora, com o segredo desse livro, eu descobri.

\- Egocêntrico? Eu sou um grande homem! É uma honra para aquele que escreve o meu livro! Se ele e a família sofreram é tudo por culpa dele. E se de fato, está tudo escrito nesse livro, é mais um motivo para tomar de você, sua baranga, assim como descobrir que segredo é esse. Aliais, todas as mulheres aqui são barangas.

Nesse instante, Gajeel e os outros chegaram, a tempo de ouvir o duque falando, inclusive a chamando de baranga.

\- Ele é suicida, por acaso? – Sting comenta, estarrecido.

\- Sim. Só pode ser. – Gajeel comenta – Ele está ferrado.

\- Vai ser um massacre unilateral. – Rogue comenta, suando frio.

\- Com certeza. – Lector fala.

\- Levy-chan, arranque as tripas dele pelo avesso! Esmague o crânio dele! O castre com uma ferramenta enferrujada! – Luna exclamava, animada.

Minerva foi para frente, com um sorriso maligno no rosto, com o seu exeed próximo de Luna.

Nisso, os exeeds e os demais olham para a exeed de Levy, falando isso, ainda mais tendo uma aparência fofinha.

Os outros exeeds se escondem atrás de seus amigos, tremendo, enquanto que os mesmos tremem, com Yukino comentando assustada:

\- Ela é assustadora.

\- Concordo. – Tsuki fala.

\- É uma cópia de sua amiga, ebi. – Câncer fala assustado.

\- Detonem esse bastardo! O virem do avesso! Quebrem as pernas! Esmaguem os ossos! - Yugi exclamava animado.

\- Correção. Ambos são como as suas amigas. Simplesmente assustadores. - Câncer fala e todos concordam.

Nisso, um rosnado feral gutural ensurdecedor é ouvido de Levy, sendo pior do que qualquer fera.

Yukino recuou, pois, sabia que o rosnado significava que mais ninguém podia se aproximar da presa de ambas e Câncer faz o mesmo, sendo que os demais também traduziram o significado daquele rosnado de gelar o sangue.

Além disso, Everlue era a presa original de Levy e parece que ela iria compartilhar a sua presa com Minerva.

Então, Yukino sente ser puxada por Sting que a tira dali, sendo que os demais também fugiram, com Rogue pegando Frosh, assim como o seirei fugia, deixando as duas dragon slayer para trás, pois, não queriam ter pesadelos.

Afinal, o sorriso maligno delas os aterrorizou.

Sting a tirou dali, pois, notou a inocência de Yukino e não queria que ela perdesse tal inocência, assim como tremia e muito ao imaginar a ira de uma dragoa por ele ter permitido que a sua filha testemunhasse atos atrozes, pois, era suicídio, assim como insanidade, provocar a ira de um dragão.

Nem mesmo os Deuses eram loucos de provocar a ira deles, pois, eles eram fracos perante um dragão adulto.

Alguns Deuses foram loucos, ou melhor, suicidas, ao provocarem a ira de dragões adultos, na época que havia inúmeros dragões no mundo e por causa disso, foram exterminados perante as presas dos dragões, desaparecendo assim do panteão onde os Deuses viviam.

No final, somente os que não provocaram nenhum dragão, ainda viviam.

Everlue ficou aterrorizado e quando ia usar o Dive, Levy exclama:

\- Arashi no donmaid (嵐のドンマイヂ – Tempestade de donmaid)!

Então, toda a área fica coberta pelo cristal, quando surgiu asas translúcidas atrás da jovem, gerando uma espécie de vento forte com inúmeros cristais.

Quando o Duque tenta cavar, descobre que não consegue, enquanto que Levy se aproxima com um sorriso macabro no rosto, falando:

\- É o donmaid. É mais forte do que o diamante, imbecil – nisso, ela estala os punhos – Não bastava destruir Kemu Zaleon. Precisava fazer sofrer a família dele, também. Você é um verme e olha que estou ofendendo o próprio animal.

\- Do que você nos chamou? De barangas, né? – ela pergunta malignamente.

O duque tremia, pois, parecia que estava em frente a dois dragões ferozes de presas pronunciadas, sendo que podia sentir o hálito dos dragões se chocar contra o seu rosto.

Levy o chuta na virilha, o atirando para o alto, sendo que ele grita fino, com elas o usando como bola, sempre chutando na virilha para garantir que ele ficasse infértil, sendo que jogavam ele uma na outra.

Então, após vários minutos, já tendo esmigalhado o membro do duque, começam a soca-lo, para depois, quebrarem os ossos do braço dele, lentamente, com o mesmo gritando, mesmo com a garganta ficando em carne viva, enquanto evacuava, além de mijar nas calças.

Luna, a exeed de Levy, falava animada:

\- Isso mesmo! Quebra lentamente! Chuta de novo a virilha!

Yugi, o exeed de Minerva falava animado:

\- Arranquem mais um braço! Desfigurem ele! Isso mesmo! Agora, chutem novamente!

Elas quebraram os membros dele, sendo que depois, fizeram questão que ele perdesse um braço também, como Kame Zaelon fez, enquanto que Levy e Minerva exibiam sorrisos imensos conforme torturavam o duque que implorava por clemência, com o braço cortado dele sendo destruído.

Após vários minutos, Everlue está caído, todo sujo de urina e fezes, com os membros quebrados, sem um braço, em uma poça de urina e sangue, sendo que estava levemente acordado, para depois gritar aterrorizado, sendo que não saia som, pois, as suas cordas vocais foram destruídas frente aos seus gritos, enquanto tinha a ilusão que dois dragões estavam voltando para estraçalha-lo.

Quando eles percebem que é seguro entrar, Gajeel fala, sendo que Sting não permitiu que Yukino visse a cena:

\- Não acham que exageram?

\- Eu acho que fui gentil. – ela fala com um sorriso.

\- Eu também. Ele merecia mais. Eu fui piedosa. – Minerva fala, tranquilamente.

Nisso, todos ficam com gotas, mas, resolvem concordar, pois tinham amor a sua vida.

A policia mágica é chamada e uma equipe médica recolhe Everlue, que provavelmente ficaria, pelo menos, um ano preso em um leito hospitalar.

Com o livro na mão, Levy conta para eles tudo o que ele revelava, deixando-os chocados, compreendendo que a surra não era só pelo xingamento.

Além disso, um grupo entrou na casa e conseguiu as provas que confirmaram o que o escritor relatou em seu livro.

Então, os policiais magos fazem uma cópia do livro onde contém todos os crimes dele, sendo que davam ordem de prisão para o duque, enquanto que Yukino chamou Câncer para receber os créditos com a polícia, junto com ela e seus outros amigos.

Os fotógrafos tiravam fotos do grupo com Câncer aparecendo ao lado de Yukino, enquanto que um grupo de jornalistas tentava se aproximar deles para fazerem uma entrevista.

Enquanto Yukino estava escutando a explicação de Levy, Câncer se aproxima, sendo que todos notaram que ele tomou um caminho mais longo para desviar de Levy e Minerva, sendo que ninguém podia condená-lo.

Então, o seirei fala:

\- Yukino? – ele fala o nome dela, pois, ela pediu para chamarem ela assim, já que todos eram companheiros dela.

\- Sim? – ela se vira, sorrindo.

\- Virgo pediu para eu entregar a chave dela a você. Com a prisão dele, o contrato foi quebrado, ebi.

Nisso, ela pega a chave da mão de Câncer, sorrindo:

\- Muito obrigada Câncer. Pelo visto, teremos mais uma amiga e companheira para lutar junto conosco.

\- Com certeza, ebi.

Com o grupo conseguindo fugir da imprensa, eles voltam a casa de Kaby Melon, que fica estarrecido ao ver o livro inteiro, sendo que Câncer estava com eles.

\- O que é isso? Lembro-me de ter pedido que destruísse ele.

\- Destrui-lo é simples. Você mesmo consegue, Kaby-san. – Levy entrega o livro para ele.

\- Vou acabar com ele! Não aguento nem olhar!

\- Nós sabemos por que não suporta esse livro. É para proteger a honra do seu pai. Você é filho de Kemu Zaelon, não é?

\- Como sabe?

\- Já leu esse livro?

\- Não. Eu não tive coragem. É um lixo. Meu pai disse isso. É uma pena que o meu pai tenha escrito Daybreak, há trinta e dois anos...

Nisso, ele conta sobre o desaparecimento do pai por três anos e o ato dele ao chegar em casa, que foi de amputar o braço que usava para escrever.

Depois, no hospital, ele falou que sabia que o seu pai iria se arrepender de ter aceitado escrever aquela porcaria e que o pai dele respondeu que _"o dinheiro era bom"._

Ele falou que não entendeu o motivo de seu pai sorrir ao falar que terminou o "lixo", como se referia ao livro e que acabou condenando o seu pai por ignorar a família por três anos e que ele respondeu que sempre pensou nele, seu filho. Mesmo assim, conta aos magos que o condenou, falando que deveria ter escrito algo decente e que largou o orgulho de escritor e da família. Também havia falado que ele fez bem em parar de escrever e que não merecia ser escritor e nem o pai dele.

Então contou que o seu pai havia se suicidado, logo depois, sendo que o odiou desde então.

O relato dele os deixou irados, já que sabiam o motivo dele ter ficado afastado por três anos e o sacrifício que fez pela família, mas, conseguiram conter a sua raiva, pois, Levy os havia advertido que algo assim aconteceria.

Afinal, Kemu Zaelon queria evitar que a família enfrentasse o duque, que poderia fazer algo contra eles.

Portanto, ocultar a verdade e suplantar para si o ódio de seu filho, assim como de sua família, foi a forma que ele encontrou de protegê-los.

Yukino não sentia ódio, mas, pesar, pois, o homem na frente deles não sabia o que o seu pai passou e quando descobrisse a verdade, iria se arrepender, ainda mais, por cada palavra que proferiu contra o seu genitor, há mais de trinta anos atrás e sua amiga exeed, Tsuki, concordava.

\- Mas, conforme os anos passaram, meu ódio virou arrependimento. Mas, meu pai não está mais aqui para me ouvir. Por isso, achei que o mínimo que podia fazer era me livrar do livro. Queria elimina-lo do mundo pela reputação do meu pai. Ele concordaria com isso.

Então, ele ascende um fosforo com o livro embaixo do antebraço, sendo que Levy fala:

\- Está enganado.

Nisso, ele não entende, até que o fogo do fósforo é apagado e ela fala:

\- Começou.

O livro na mão de Kaby brilhou, fazendo surgir um círculo mágico com as letras do título do livro saltando da capa, com Levy falando:

\- Kemu Zaleon... Não. Seu nome verdadeiro era Zekua Melon. Ele colocou um feitiço no livro.

\- Feitiço?

Nisso, as letras da capa começaram a ser realinhadas e Daybreak se torna Dear Kaby, assim como é realinhado o nome do escritor para o nome verdadeiro do pai dele.

\- Querido Kaby?

\- Sim. Foi escrito a seu querido filho, Kaby. O feitiço rearranjava as letras de toda a publicação!

Nisso, o livro flutua, brilhando, enquanto que ele abre sozinho e o texto salta em tiras no ar, para que as letras fossem rearranjadas com Levy falando:

\- Ele não parou de escrever porque escreveu o pior livro de todos e sim, porque escreveu o mais impressionante deles! Este livro incrível é uma carta para você, Kaby-san.

" _Sempre pensei em você."_ – as palavras de seu pai surgem na mente de Kaby.

O livro para de brilhar e volta para a mão de Kaby.

\- Este é o livro que Kemu Zaleon deixou para você.

Kaby se ajoelha no chão, abraçando o livro, enquanto falava emocionado:

\- Otou-san, obrigado. Não posso queimá-lo mais. Por favor, me perdoe por tudo o que disse a você.

\- Bem, vamos indo. Temos que voltar à Magnólia. – Sting comenta.

\- Com certeza... Quem sabe, não consigo alguns ferros gostosos por aí. – Gajeel comenta.

\- Mas, como assim, vão embora sem a recompensa? – Kaby pergunta visivelmente, surpreso.

Então, Yukino fala com um sorriso:

\- Nós vamos voltar para casa. O senhor também pode voltar.

\- Vocês sabiam? Mas, como?

\- O cheiro de vocês não está na casa. Nós, dragon slayers, temos um olfato excelente. – Minerva comenta – Assim que entramos aqui, percebemos que a casa não era de vocês.

\- Mas, por que aceitaram?

\- Estamos em treinamento. Além disso, nos acreditamos que houvesse algum motivo forte para essa farsa e pelo visto, estávamos certos. – Rogue comenta.

\- Bem... adeus. – Sting acena, assim como todos que sorriem e nisso, todos saem para voltar a Magnólia.

Mais para frente, eles usam a dragon force, usando as asas para voarem até a guilda com os seus amigos exeeds acompanhando eles, enquanto Câncer voltava ao seu mundo.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em Tenroujima, Mavis estava descansando, apoiada lateralmente em Zeref, sendo o mesmo para ele. Ao lado deles havia uma cesta de piquenique e um pano estendido no chão.

Eles haviam feito um passeio pela ilha, sorrindo, assim como rindo quando conversavam, sempre de mãos dadas, para depois arrumarem o pano para o piquenique e após conversarem sobre as suas aventuras, com Zeref evitando falar sobre o mal do mundo para com o seu anjo, eles aproveitaram a leve brisa que soprava naquele instante para relaxarem, acabando por adormecerem de mãos dadas, encostados em uma frondosa árvore de tronco nodoso.

Próximo do casal adormecido, uma fada curiosa os observava, mais precisamente, Mavis, sendo que outras fadas, inclusive machos, se juntam aos que observavam a fundadora e primeira mestra da Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, enquanto sorriam, sendo que conversavam entre si, para depois se afastarem para conversarem com a rainha deles.


	27. Retornando das missões

**Notas da Autora**

Todos os grupos retornam para a Fairy Tail.

Entusiasmados, Natsu e Lisanna trouxeram...

 **Capítulo 27 - Retornando das missões**

Algumas horas depois, na guilda, Fukaimori conversava com Mizuko que se surpreendeu com o pedido, mas, concordou, falando:

\- Tudo bem. Pode deixar. Claro que depende exclusivamente dela. Graças a esse fato, isso pode ser feito.

\- Muito obrigado.

\- Por nada. Disponha. - a dragoa fala sorrindo.

Então, as portas duplas da Fairy tail são abertas com um pontapé, chamando a atenção de todos, com Natsu exclamando, animado:

\- Voltamos!

\- Sempre animado. - Lisanna comenta com um sorriso.

Ambos carregavam dois sacos grandes, sendo que Happy e Yue levavam outros dois sacos, enquanto que Laxus e os outros vinham logo atrás e olhavam desolados para os sacos, com exceção de Mirajane, que disfarçava ao máximo um discreto sorriso maligno.

Ela confessava que estava ansiosa demais e que mal via a hora de se divertir.

\- Voltaram! Que bom! Como foi a missão na ilha Galuna? - Makarov pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Foi bem, jiji - Laxus fala, sorrindo para Makarov.

Então, ele vai até o seu pai dragão e fala:

\- Voltei, tou-san.

\- Fico feliz que tenha voltado, filhote. - Raifu comenta, sendo que tomava uma bebida.

\- Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, eu e Lis-chan, trouxemos algo bem gostoso para todos! - Natsu se aproxima de Igneel e Grandeene que estavam juntos em uma mesa.

\- Oh! Estou ansioso para provar. Pelo cheiro, parece ser muito bom. - Igneel comenta.

\- Okaeri, filhote. Com certeza, eu vou adorar provar. Só o cheiro está muito bom. Com certeza é uma iguaria. - Grandeene fala com um sorriso.

Então, o Dragneell sobe na mesa e exclama para o salão:

\- Tem para todo mundo!

\- Trouxemos para todos, tou-chan. - Lisanna comenta com um sorriso para Kibaryuu, ao se aproximar dele.

\- Isso é ótimo, filhote. Muito obrigado.

\- Ei... Deveríamos avisá-los. - Laxus comenta para Mirajane, enquanto se sentia mal.

\- E perder a diversão quando revelarmos o que é? Nem pense nisso. - ela fala o final com um sorriso que não chegava aos lábios, fazendo o sangue do Dreiyar gelar.

Yuri, que estava na cabeça dele, olhava com pena para o seu melhor amigo.

" _A nee-san é assustadora"_ \- Elfman pensa consigo mesmo e como tinha amor a sua vida, ficaria em silêncio sobre o que era.

Natsu e Lisanna, que estavam animados, estendem os panos sobre as duas mesas do imenso salão e todos ficam surpresos, pois, o cheiro era muito bom, enquanto que o rairyuu dragon slayer virava o rosto para o lado, se desculpando, mentalmente:

" _Perdoe-me jiji... Mas, ela é assustadora demais para eu tentar avisa-lo."_

Já, Mirajane, sorria de forma demoníaca, ainda mais ao ver Hinya se aproximar da mesa.

Todos pegam um pedaço, inclusive os pervertidos do Wakaba, Macao, Jet, Droy e Alzak, além do Romeu.

Muitos comentavam que era gostoso, embora a carne tivesse um gosto um pouco forte.

Já os dragões, adoraram.

\- Laxus, isso é muito bom. Devia provar.

Makarov comenta, sorrindo, enquanto terminava de comer o seu pedaço, para depois arquear o cenho, estranhando o fato do seu filho, estar cabisbaixo.

\- Eu dispenso, Jiji.

\- Ei, Natsu, que carne é essa? É uma delícia. - Makarov pergunta, animado.

\- São dos demônios aquáticos da ilha Galuna. Não tem sabor de peixe? - ele pergunta, sorrindo.

\- São uma delícia, né? - Lisanna pergunta, animada - Eu, Natsu, Yue e Happy adoramos. A Mira-nee e o Elf-nii não quiseram provar, nem o Laxus e a Yuri-chan.

Nisso, quase todos os humanos param de comer, para depois ficarem nauseados, correndo para os banheiros mais próximos, enquanto que a maioria saiu da guilda, procurando, desesperadamente, banheiros por toda a Magnólia com exceção de Makarov, que se alarmou em um primeiro momento, para depois provar mais um.

Mirajane gargalhava descontroladamente, ao ponto de chorar de rir, ainda mais ao ver Hinya correr desesperadamente, sendo que Elfman lastimava-se pelos seus companheiros de guilda, enquanto que Laxus olhava com pena para os que saíram, para depois olhar surpreso para o seu avô:

\- Como consegue comer isso, Jiji?

\- Olha, Laxus... Eu tenho muita vivência e nessa vida já provei muitas coisas. Não é a primeira vez que tenho que comer algo estranho. Quando fazemos missões, inclusive dentre florestas sem qualquer estabelecimento de comida, próximo da região, você não pode ser muito criterioso. Na minha época, não tinha tantas comodidades como a que encontramos hoje em dia. Ainda estávamos tendo avanços na magia. Um segredo que eu aprendi nas minhas viagens foi ignorar a origem do que come e se concentrar no sabor, desde que não ofereçam riscos a sua vida. Nesse caso, essa carne é uma delícia e se fosse algo perigoso, os dragões teriam nos alertado.

\- Nossa... Incrível. - Laxus comenta surpreso.

\- Põe incrível nisso. - Yuri comenta, sendo que está no ombro de Laxus.

Então, Metalicana comenta, vendo o último humano a abandonar a guilda:

\- Esta carne assada está uma delícia... Humanos... Vai entendê-los.- Metallicana fala dando de ombros.

\- Isso é uma coisa que nós duas concordamos. - Grandeene comenta.

\- De fato, é uma iguaria rara. - Kibaryuu comenta - Devemos guardar para os outros, principalmente para a minha hime-chan, Wendy.

\- Verdade. A minha filha, Levy, vai adorar provar essa carne, com certeza. - Hikaruken comenta.

Alguns minutos depois, o grupo de Sting retorna e após cumprimentarem os seus pais, eles se aproximam da mesa onde estão os pedaços de carne assada e todos eles, inclusive Yukino, pegam um pedaço, além dos exeeds, ao verem todos comendo.

\- Podemos comer? - Sting pergunta para Natsu.

\- Claro! Trouxemos para todos.

\- Como foi a missão, filhote? - Kireihoshi pergunta com um sorriso maternal, após afagar maternalmente a cabeça dela.

Yukino fala animadamente da missão, sendo que no final fala que Everlue foi colocado numa ambulância e não deixaram ela ver ele, assim como falou, que Sting a tirou da sala onde Minerva e Levy estavam com ele.

Os dragões imaginavam o que aconteceu, sendo que Kireihoshi lança um rápido olhar de agradecimento a Sting, que acena positivamente com a cabeça, contendo a animação pelo fato de ter ganhado vários pontos com o seu ato em relação a mãe daquela que amava, sabendo que precisava de mais pontos, ainda, para que pudesse pedir a mão da filha dela em namoro.

\- O que Everlue disse que as deixou iradas? - Yukino pergunta inocentemente.

Kireihoshi suspira resignada, sendo que a única coisa que poderia fazer seria tomar cuidado com a explicação delas. Caso elas ousassem falar algo indevido, ela deveria interromper.

\- Nos chamou de barangas. - Levy fala, irritada com a lembrança, enquanto mastigava um pedaço de carne.

\- Eu acho que nós fomos gentis. Ele merecia mais. - Minerva fala, pegando mais um pedaço.

Os dragões olham para o rosto dos demais que estavam no grupo, com exceção de Frosh e Tsuki, sendo evidente pelas feições deles que foi no mínimo aterrador, fazendo a maioria ter gotas.

Então, após engolir o seu pedaço, Minerva olha para os lados e pergunta, olhando para o salão da guilda, vazio:

\- Cadê os outros?

\- Verdade. Deveria ter, pelo menos, alguns magos. - Yugi comenta pensativo.

\- Não sei. Eles provaram e saíram correndo. Povo estranho. - Natsu fala entre mordidas.

\- Isso é muito bom! - Yukino comenta com um sorriso imenso.

Após todos provarem, a exeed de Yukino, Tsuki, pergunta animada:

\- É peixe?

\- São demônios da água assados. Trouxemos da nossa missão na ilha Galuna. - Natsu fala.

Inicialmente, eles ficaram com nojo, com exceção de Yukino e Tsuki, para depois os demais se lembrarem do paladar, com Rogue falando:

\- Era para nós sentimentos nojo... Mas, o sabor é muito bom.

\- Fro também acha.

\- Concordo com você. - Gajeel comenta, provando mais um pedaço.

\- Eu também. - Levy comenta.

\- Concordo com o Rogue. É muito gostoso. - Sting comenta.

\- Ah! Yukino-chan! - ela se lembra da chave - Toma.

Lisanna se levanta, sorrindo imensamente, para depois entregar a chave dourada a Yukino que sorri.

\- Uma chave do zodíaco! É do Sagitarius!

\- Eu quero dar a você. Era uma das recompensas na Ilha Galuna. Quando íamos convidar você, pois, tinha uma chave do zodíaco como recompensa, você já tinha saído. - Lisanna fala em tom de desculpa.

\- Tudo bem. Muito obrigada, Lis-chan! - ela exclama, abraçando a amiga - Veja, consegui a chave do zodíaco de Virgo. Como Everlue foi preso o contrato foi quebrado. Ela pediu para o meu amigo Câncer entregar a chave dela.

\- Incrível! Você conseguiu duas chaves! - Lisanna exclama animada, para depois ambas começarem a conversar.

Próximo dali, atrás de uma pilastra, Loke observava a cena, para depois olhar para a sua mão e comentar, resignado:

\- Em breve irá começar... - ele ergue o olhar e sorri, enquanto observava Yukino - Vocês foram sortudos, Sagitarius e Virgo. Conseguiram uma excelente mestra.

Enquanto isso, Kireihoshi olhava para a pilastra, sabendo que Loki estava ali, escondido, para depois olhar sorrindo para a sua amada filha, pensando consigo mesma:

" _Eu acredito na minha filha. Ela é capaz de salvar essa estrela por si mesma"._

Então, após meia hora, surge o grupo de Erik.

Flare corre animada até o seu segundo pai e fala:

\- Tadaima, tou-chan!

\- Okaeri, filha. Como foi a missão? - Atlas Flame pergunta com um sorriso paternal.

\- Foi excelente. Conseguimos descobrir um mistério no parque. Os bandidos foram presos. - ela fala, sorrindo.

\- Que bom.

Após todos os demais cumprimentarem os seus pais e mães, eles se aproximam da mesa e provam, adorando o sabor.

\- É muito gostoso, kina.

\- Verdade. - Michi, a exeed de Kinana que voava ao seu lado, comenta.

\- É um sabor diferente. Lembra peixe. A carne pode ser um pouco forte, mas, mesmo assim, é muito gostoso.- Erik comenta.

\- É carne de demônio da água assado. - Lisanna fala com um sorriso meigo.

\- Acho que carne de demônio deve ter um gosto meio forte, mesmo. - Doshi, o exeed de Erik comenta.

Juvia olha com receio para a carne e ao ver todos comendo satisfeitos, pensa consigo mesma:

" _O certo seria eu não comer. É carne de demônio. Mas, eles estão comendo com tanto entusiasmo e o cheiro parece gostoso."_

\- Não quer provar, Juvia? É uma delícia. - Fukaimori fala enquanto come mais um pedaço.

\- O cheiro parece bom e Juvia tem vontade de comer, mas, é carne de demônio e...

\- Se for esse o problema e se de fato tem vontade de provar, pode comer, tranquilamente. É seguro. A essência maligna foi consumida pelas chamas de Natsu e de Lisanna. - ele fala com um sorriso gentil, fazendo o coração da maga da água falhar uma batida.

\- Se é mesmo seguro, Juvia irá provar. - ela fala com um sorriso, se servindo de um dos pedaços, para depois falar surpresa - É muito gostoso. Lembra peixe. É um pouco forte, mas, não deixa de ser gostoso. É só não pensar muito no que é.

\- Sim. O sabor é muito bom e é uma iguaria, acredite. - Fukaimori fala com o seu típico sorriso no rosto, fazendo a maga da água, corar.

Então, a porta abre e surge o grupo de Gray que se aproxima, sendo que Yukiko pergunta animada com um sorriso imenso no rosto:

\- Podemos comer? Tem um cheiro muito bom.

\- Claro! Fiquem a vontade. Tem bastante. - Natsu comenta, enquanto comia mais alguns.

\- Tem gosto de peixe. - Gray comenta, se servindo de mais um pedaço.

\- É gostoso! - Natsuki exclama.

\- Concordo. - Natsuko fala timidamente, comendo mais um.

\- Que delicioso. - Wendy comenta, enquanto comia.

\- Concordo com o Gray. Tem sabor de peixe. Um pouco forte, mas, é gostoso. - Charl comenta.

\- Nós também ficamos surpresos. Não fazíamos ideia que carne de demônio da água assado era tão bom. - Yukino comenta.

\- De fato, é muito bom. Por ser forte, parece que está condimentado. - Gray comenta, tranquilamente.

"É carne de demônio... mas, é tão gostoso. Lembra peixe e..." - Charl pensa consigo mesma, incerta sobre comer mais, até que sacode a cabeça para os lados, voltando a comer.

\- É tão bom assim? - Laxus pergunta, arqueando a sobrancelha, estarrecido ao ver que todos comiam, animadamente.

\- Claro! Prove!

Natsu enfia alguns na boca de Laxus, enquanto ele estava boquiaberto e o dragon slayer tem que engolir, sendo que ia achar ruim com o mago de fogo, até que torna a provar e comenta:

\- Bem... Se ignorarmos o que é, de fato, é bem gostoso. Mas, isso não muda o fato que...

Nisso, Natsu é eletrocutado pelos relâmpagos de Laxus e fica no chão, caído.

\- Você empurrou a comida na minha boca, idiota.

\- Pelo visto, isso vai ser comum. - Gray comenta.

\- Você não faz nem ideia. O cabeça de fósforo é assim mesmo. - Gajeel comenta.

\- Põe comum nisso. - Erik fala, provando mais um.

Natsu se recupera e exclama:

\- Olhe quem fala! Picolé, prego e minhoca!

Nisso, uma veia salta na testa dos outros três, inclusive em Gray pelo apelido, para depois começarem uma briga entre eles e como sempre, Jellal tenta esperançoso apartar a briga deles.

Porém, falha miseravelmente.

Yukiko contém Gray ao abraça-lo, o afastando deles, enquanto que os pais e mães dos outros os nocauteavam na cabeça, acalmando todos.

\- Pronto. Agora estão mais calmos. - Metallicana fala.

\- Ainda bem que eu não tenho esse problema com o Sting. - Wisslogia fala sorrindo, abraçando Metallicana nos ombros, quando ela torna a sentar junto dele.

\- Sortudo. - a dragoa fala ao seu amado.

\- Após marcarmos um ao outro, seremos pais de ambos. Portanto, só terá problema, com um filho, querida.

\- É mesmo. - ela fala sorrindo, que relaxa com o corpo contra o de Wisslogia, sendo que corava com a proximidade.

\- Ainda bem, que pelo menos, a Kinana-chan não faz isso. - Hanashi fala em um suspiro, abraçada a Skiadrum.

\- Faz bem em ver o lado bom da situação, meu amor. - a dragoa cora quando ele fala isso.

\- Take over! Satan Soul!

Mirajane usa seu take over para comer a carne, sendo que fala:

\- De fato, é gostoso.

\- Beast Soul! Wolfman!

Nisso, Elfman se transforma em um lobisomem musculoso de presas e garras afiadas, usando calça de coura negra folgada com espinhos metálicos, assim como uma corrente de lado, para depois começar a comer, comentando:

\- Concordo com a nee-san, é uma delícia.

\- Por que o take over? - Lisanna pergunta confusa.

\- É a forma que encontramos de provar essa carne, imouto. - Mirajane fala.

" _E precisa usar Take over para isso? Humanos são tão estranhos"._

Esse pensamento passa na cabeça de vários dragões, enquanto ficavam com gotas.

Enquanto isso, por toda a Magnólia, os comerciantes e as pessoas não entendiam o motivo de verem tantos magos da Fairy tail implorarem, agoniados, para usarem o banheiro, sendo que estavam nauseados.

Longe dali, após colocarem o conteúdo de seus estômagos para fora, Macao, Wakaba, Alzack, Jet e Droy ficam aliviados e quando saem no banheiro começam a suar frio, pois, por estarem desesperados, não perceberam onde entraram.

Seus olhos, imersos em terror, percorrem a parede até a placa mais próxima dali, no salão, indicando que era uma festa gay para magos e naquele instante, eles sentiram mãos em suas nádegas, acariciando-os, para depois serem rendidos.

Os gritos de desespero e dor de Macao, Wakaba, Alzak, Jet e Droy podiam ser ouvidos, mesmo a distância.

Após várias horas, eles conseguem fugir do local, correndo nus, mancando, desejando se afastar dali o mais rápido possível, sendo que as pessoas na rua riram deles por onde passavam ao ver o tamanho insignificante dos membros deles que pareciam dedos, enquanto que os pais tampavam os olhos das crianças.

O grupo acabou detido pela polícia mágica, acusados de "atentado violento ao pudor" e por causa disso, ficariam presos por alguns dias, sendo que não falaram o que ocorreu, pois, não queriam ser motivo de chacota, mais do que já foram por causa de seus membros, que de tão pequenos, mais pareciam um dedo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Próximo dali, Romeu não percebeu onde entrou e ao sair do banheiro, se deparou com uma mulher imensa com óculos imensos que eram estranhos e espalhafatosos, sendo que quando entrou, não olhou atentamente o local e a mulher. Ao olhar para o cômodo, notou que era em estilo antigo com papeis de parede de cachorros, sendo que tinha várias esculturas e retratos de cachorro.

Ela pega as bochechas dele, esticando o máximo que conseguia, enquanto falava com uma voz quase que infantil:

\- Que menino fofinho! Lembra o meu netinho! Faz tempo que ele não vem me visitar! As suas bochechas são tão fofas quanto as dele!

Após vários minutos, o solta, com Romeu sentindo uma dor lacerante nas bochechas, tendo a certeza absoluta que ficaria um hematoma em cada bochecha.

Então, desesperado, tenta fugir da mulher louca, a seu ver, acabando por falhar miseravelmente, com a mesma enfiando biscoitos na boca dele falando com um sorriso imenso:

\- Ele adora esses biscoitos! São gostosos, né? Ele adora pimenta!

Romeu sente o rosto ficar quente, enquanto sentia a língua queimar por cauda da pimenta, fazendo ele chorar, após engolir, forçadamente, os biscoitos que entupiram a sua boca, sentindo que a garganta queimava pela pimenta, enquanto corria dali atrás de água, assim como, para fugir dela, com a mulher gritando que faltava o bolo.

\- Mulher louca! - ele exclama para ela.

Então, enquanto corria, lutando para se afastar da casa, ele acaba tropeçando em uma pedra e rola um pequeno morro, acabando por cair em um chiqueiro, justamente no local onde os porcos tomavam banho de lama.

Enquanto se levantava, sujo de lama e fedendo, ele ouve a voz que com certeza iria povoar os seus pesadelos por muito tempo:

\- Bebê! Tem um bolo delicioso! Com certeza vai gostar, igual aos biscoitos!

Ele grita desesperado, saltando a cerca, desajeitadamente, em seu desespero para fugir dali, surpreso por ter tanto fôlego, ainda.

Longe dali, em uma espécie de campina na floresta, adjacente a Magnólia, Juvia olhava expectante para Fukaimori, já que ele disse que revelaria alguns segredos e muitas coisas já passavam na mente da maga da água que confiava nele, enquanto que a luz da lua iluminava ambos.

\- Eu disse que iria revelar alguns segredos, minha amada. Quero que saiba que mesmo que eu mude, eu ainda sou o Fukaimori que lhe ama, incondicionalmente.

Ele fala, pegando as duas mãos dela com as suas, com a maga notando o tremor nelas, indicando que ele estava com receio, provavelmente, da reação dela.

Ela olha para ele com um sorriso no rosto, falando, visando acalmá-lo, após acariciar o rosto dele ao libertar uma de suas mãos:

\- Juvia acredita no amor de Fukaimori.

Nisso, ele sorri ao olhar a humana a sua frente, para depois começar o processo para se transformar em um dragão ao assumir a sua forma verdadeira, sendo que lançou uma magia arcana no entorno, sem Juvia ver, para impedir que alguém visse um dragão, pois, podia gerar pânico e histeria em massa.

Ele concordava que estava nervoso e temia que ela se assustasse ao ver um dragão de verdade, apesar dele ter procurado ficar imóvel, esperando a reação de sua amada, após assumir a sua forma verdadeira, orando para que ela o aceitasse, enquanto sentia uma angústia opressora em seu coração, temendo a reação dela.

Então, ele suspira e depois fala:

\- Sou um Shizenryuu (自然竜 - dragão da natureza). Eichiteki, Kibaryuu, Hanashi, Kireihoshi, Hikaruken, Raifuu, Hanashi, Mizuko, Ryuuzaki, Igneel, Grandenee, Metalicana, Atlas Flame, Wisslogia e Skiadrum são dragões também. Só que são de elementos diferentes, com exceção do meu jii-chan, já que compartilhamos do mesmo elemento e de Mizuko e Ryuuzaki, que compartilham o mesmo elemento, também.


	28. Lullaby

**Notas da Autora**

Fukaimori fica...

O grupo de Gray volta de uma missão e acaba ouvindo...

 **Capítulo 28 - Lullaby**

Juvia fica embasbacada ao ver um dragão imenso na sua frente, concordando que os dragões eram de fato, imponentes, sendo que após a surpresa inicial, fica animada, pois, confessava que sempre quis ver, pessoalmente, um dragão desde que era criança.

Agora, via o quanto os dragões eram imponentes e magníficos, enquanto passava a olhar nos olhos do dragão, que a olhava expectante.

Fukaimori estava atento as reações da sua amada, pois, o comum eram as pessoas fugirem e ao cogitar tal hipótese, sabia que o seu coração seria estraçalhado.

Após a surpresa inicial, ela estende as mãos e o dragão abaixa o imenso focinho, com a maga da água tocando-o, para depois acaricia-lo, encostando em seguida o rosto no focinho dele, suspirando feliz, para depois falar:

\- Para Juvia, continua sendo Fukaimori. O coração de Juvia sente todo o amor de Fukaimori. Juvia está feliz por você revelar o seu segredo. Não me importo se é um dragão. Eu o amo, independente do que você é.

O dragão fica emocionado e fala:

\- Eu daria tudo o que me pedisse. Se me pedisse a lua, faria de tudo para dar a você. Saiba que sou cativo do amor que sinto por você. Moveria céus e terra por você, minha amada.

A maga da água cora intensamente com a declaração de amor dele e fala extremamente corada e com a voz tímida, para ele:

\- Eu também o amo profundamente. Acredito que foi amor a primeira vista. Você é o sol em minha vida.

\- Para nós, dragões, há o conceito de ligação verdadeira.

\- Ligação verdadeira?

\- É o equivalente ao conceito romântico de vocês para almas gêmeas. Estamos unidos, eternamente, com o nosso companheiro predestinado, por um laço que nem mesmo a morte pode romper. Perder o companheiro predestinado é como perder uma parte do seu coração, sendo que um dia irão se reencontrar novamente em uma nova vida.

\- Nossa...

Nisso, ele abaixa ainda mais o focinho, ficando com os seus olhos na altura dela, falando:

\- Eu acredito, piamente, que tenho a ligação verdadeira com você e que fomos predestinados a ficarmos juntos.

\- Juvia também sente isso. - ela fala corada.

\- Vou contar algumas coisas sobre nós, dragões. Gostaria de subir em mim para voarmos pelo céu, enquanto eu conto? A vista lá em cima é linda.

A maga da água fica maravilhada e consente com a cabeça, pois, estava ansiosa e maravilhada demais para articular alguma palavra.

Ele deita o corpo imenso e ajuda ela a subir, usando a sua cauda como um elevador, falando:

\- Se segure bem.

Nisso, Juvia segura nos chifres dele, que fala:

\- Lá vamos nós.

Ele abre as suas asas imensas e alça voo, sendo que usa uma magia arcana ao murmurar palavras que Juvia não consegue discernir, para depois surgir uma espécie de escudo transparente mágico para protegê-la do vento frio por estarem no alto e pelo deslocamento dele pelo céu, enquanto contava sobre Dragon Land, Yukiko e Acnologia, até que algumas horas depois, ele pousa, sendo que Juvia havia adormecido em cima dele.

O dragão usa as árvores para tirá-la gentilmente de cima dele, ao usar a sua magia nelas.

Ele desfaz a forma dragão e a pega no colo, levando-a até o quarto dela em um conjunto de apartamentos.

Ao entrar, a coloca na cama e a cobre, afagando gentilmente os cabelos dela, para depois deitar ao lado dela, por cima das cobertas, para sentir o doce cheiro de sua amada que era simplesmente prazeroso para o dragão, que fica velando o sono dela, perdido em contemplação.

Longe dali, em Tenroujima, o casal Zeref e Mavis estavam dormindo, até que Zeref se debate e se senta na cama, suando, enquanto respirava com dificuldade, segurando o seu peito.

Como se se lembrasse de onde estava, olha para o lado e suspira aliviado ao perceber que Mavis estava viva e que não acordou com o pesadelo que ele teve. O mago negro se sentiria muito mal se o seu anjo acordasse por causa dele.

Ele passa a mão na sua testa, secando o suor, enquanto se lembrava do pesadelo.

Se bem, que não era um pesadelo e sim, uma memória angustiante que o fazia sofrer e muito, mesmo após quase dois séculos e com uma segunda chance de ser feliz, mesmo que não merecesse, após os demônios que criou e que ainda provocam problemas aos humanos, quando no seu desespero profundo, pensamento angustiantes e com a sua mente em caos, os criou apenas para que pudessem mata-lo, sendo que quando morresse, eles desapareceriam.

Portanto, ele sempre achava que era indigno de tal felicidade que parecia quase como uma ilusão, sendo que lutava, diariamente, para acreditar que era real. Ele tinha medo que tudo não passasse de um sonho e que quando acordasse, descobriria que permanecia condenado a viver eternamente só.

A lembrança que era o seu maior pesadelo, era quando realizaram a contradição final, quando ele era um amaldiçoado, ainda.

Apesar dela ser imune a maldição, ele amou ela demais e por causa desse forte amor, a maldição se tornou ainda mais poderosa, proporcional ao seu amor e ceifou a vida daquela que amou com toda a força do seu coração.

A recordação do corpo sem vida dela em seus braços o fazia sofrer. Ele experimentou a dor, a culpa e a desolação a um nível insuportável para muitos. Sua mente ficou ainda mais esmigalhada e o caos mental em que vivia foi ampliado.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos ao fitar a sua amada que dormia a sono alto ao seu lado. Faria tudo por ela e jurou que viveria em devoção, como uma forma de aplacar a dor e a culpa em seu coração por ela ter morrido a mais de um século atrás. Por mais que a amasse, não devia ter sido egoísta. Devia ter se afastado dela, para evitar que morresse. Mas, o seu coração não pensou dessa forma e permitiu o pequeno ato egoísta que fulminou na morte dela.

Ele passa a mão pela face dela, desejando ter certeza que era real, tudo o que vivenciava. Que ter certeza absoluta de que ela estava viva e bem ao seu lado. A respiração calma dela aplacava o seu coração. O calor dela era o seu balsamo. Daria o céu para ela, se a sua amada assim desejasse. Ele era cativo de bom grado dela e assim permaneceria. Ela era a sua rainha, o seu anjo, a sua deusa. Faria de tudo para que ela não sofresse mais. Daria a sua vida para salvá-la sem titubear, pois, não poderia viver sem ela.

Inclusive, as lágrimas de sua amada eram pior do que qualquer ferimento, pois, lhe feriam no coração e na alma. O sofrimento dela era o seu sofrimento.

Zeref desejava ter o poder de protegê-la do mundo, pois, com a sua vivência, sabia o quanto o mundo podia ser cruel e seu anjo não merecia conhecer o pior lado dos humanos que teve o desprazer de conhecer em suas viagens sem rumo, repletas de lamento de sua existência amaldiçoada, que o obrigava a viver na angustiante solidão.

Ele a beija no rosto. Um beijo suave, repleto de amor e adoração, para depois deitar na cama e abraça-la, desejando sentir o calor e o cheiro dela que eram o balsamo para a sua mente e alma que sofriam. Somente com ela encontrava a paz que tanto ansiava e mesmo naquele instante, a felicidade era indescritível. Desejava que fosse assim para sempre.

Porém, sabia que nada era para sempre e que em algum momento, o mundo os alcançaria. Pelo menos, desejava viver naquele Éden, longe de tudo e todos, aproveitando cada minuto como se fosse o último e com esse pensamento, ele adormece, suspirando, enquanto enterrava seu rosto nos cabelos sedosos dela, permitindo-se sonhar, sendo que somente conheceu os verdadeiros sonhos com ela, a sua meiga e adorada fada.

Longe dali, em algumas casas, Acnologia criou uma espécie de projeção astral dele, para estar nelas ao mesmo tempo, após ler a mente dos credores, descobrindo as ordens deles, após serem subjugados por Lucy.

Usando a sua magia, ele retira as esposas e filhos deles da casa, colocando-os fora da moradia, um pouco longe delas, enquanto que havia criado clones de magia ao pegar um fio de cabelo das esposas e dos filhos, os substituindo nas casas.

Os credores, subjugados, cumprem as ordens de Lucy, estuprando esposas e filhos, mesmo pequenos, amarrando-os por garantia, sem saberem que eram clones, para depois colocarem fogo na casa, sendo que saem do controle, minutos antes da estrutura fumegante cair em cima deles, os matando, enquanto gritavam de medo e desespero ao se recordarem dos estupros.

Nisso, ele sai do local, após as viaturas chegarem, enquanto que magos da água que faziam parte do corpo de bombeiros usavam magia da água para apagar o fogo, sendo que outros magos da água, dos bombeiros, modificavam os seus corpos para entrarem no ambiente, procurando sobreviventes.

Os médicos socorriam as mulheres e crianças desacordadas do lado de fora, comprovando que estavam em uma espécie de coma induzido, sendo que era leve, indicando que em breve despertariam.

Longe dali, no dia seguinte, os outros dragon slayers montaram grupos e cada um dos grupos pegaram missões, sendo que Gray, com Natsuki em sua cabeça e Yukiko, com Natsuko em sua cabeça eram os últimos e olhavam atentamente o quadro, até que Natsu, Lisanna e Wendy, seguidos de seus exeeds, se aproximam deles, os cumprimentando, para depois Natsu falar:

\- Podemos pegar uma missão com vocês?

\- Por mim, tudo bem. - Gray fala, arqueando o cenho - Pensei que iam pegar missões com os irmãos Strauss. Até porque, Lisanna precisa repor o tempo que ficaram longe.

\- Sim. Era o nosso plano. Mas, nesse momento, Elf-nii está treinando o novo Beast soul dele, o Leviatã. Mira-nee o está ajudando. Por isso, vamos procurar alguma missão, para pegarmos experiência. O Jellal pode ir junto? - Lisanna pergunta com um sorriso gentil.

Nisso, Jellal aparece com a sua exeed no ombro, Hime, os cumprimentando, seguido de Wendy e Charl.

\- Eu não vejo nenhum problema, Gray-kun. Mesmo a Wendy-chan pode ir conosco. - Yukiko comenta, sorrindo.

\- Concordo. Será interessante. - o yukiryuu dragon slayer comenta com um sorriso - Bem, com tantos, vamos pegar uma missão que vai exigir bastante de nós.

\- Com certeza. - Wendy comenta.

Nisso, Jellal pega uma missão e mostra para eles, falando:

\- O que acham dessa? São um grupo de monstros imensos, liderados por um, maior ainda. Eles estão causando problemas em uma vila longe daqui e tem uma excelente recompensa.

Ele entrega para o grupo que analisa e consente.

Então, Gajeel e Levy se aproximam deles e a jovem pergunta:

\- Podemos ir junto com vocês?

\- Não vejo nenhum problema. - Gray comenta, sorrindo - parece que terá monstros imensos para tudo mundo.

Então, Jellal mostra o papel da missão a Makarov, que consente. Os dragon slayers se despedem de seus pais, que estão em uma mesa conversando, para depois saírem.

Alzak se aproxima do quadro, junto de Macao, Wakaba, Jet e Droy.

Então, Alzak comenta:

\- É impressão minha, ou todas as missões envolvendo monstros imensos estão sumindo, rapidamente?

\- Os dragon slayers pegaram as missões mais difíceis. Eles estão em treinamento e precisam de adversários a altura. - Igneel responde a pergunta dele, enquanto se servia de uma bebida fumegante.

Nisso, Alzak nota uma pilha ao lado do Makarov e questiona:

\- São missões?

\- Sim.

\- Pensei que Hinya iria colocar no quadro.

\- São missões envolvendo monstros e demônios. Ou seja, missões difíceis, quase missões Classe S. Estou reservando para os dragon slayers.

\- Por que essa preferência?!

\- Com exceção deles, somente Mirajane, Elfman, Mystogan, Cana e Gildartz poderiam dar conta dessas missões, sendo que os três últimos preferem outros tipos de missões. Mas, eu os avisei que estou reservando missões e se eles quiserem pegar, tudo bem. Inclusive, como devem se lembrar, Gildartz e sua filha pegaram a missão de vinte anos. Já, Mystogan, pegou uma missão de dez anos. Portanto, não vão voltar tão cedo para a guilda.

\- Eu acho isso injusto, mestre.

\- Há muitas missões mais fáceis que dão o mesmo valor que essas e outras, cuja recompensa é maior do que essas. Eu coloquei algumas que já foram pegas por eles e essas novas, irão ficar comigo. Não se preocupem com o valor. Há muitas fáceis, cujo valor das recompensas é maior do que essas ou igual. Injustiça seria eu dar as missões mais valiosas para eles em detrimento dos outros. No caso, eu peguei as mais difíceis, envolvendo monstros e demônios poderosos e imensos, não me baseando na recompensa e sim, na dificuldade. Ou seja, são missões extremamente difíceis.

Eles fazem juntas feias e passam a olhar as missões, enquanto que Makarov suspirava.

\- Temos que agradecer por fazer isso. - Atlas Flame comenta.

\- Considerando o perigo que o mundo corre, preciso fazer o máximo que consigo para garantir maiores chances do mundo ser salvo.

\- Tomou uma sábia escolha, Makarov. - Eichiteki fala com um sorriso.

Makarov sorri e torna a ficar pensativo.

Yukiko, que havia avisado a Sting que não ia em uma missão, deixando o dragon slayer chateado, vai até a sua mãe dragoa e fala:

\- Eu vou salvar uma estrela que não pode voltar ao céu, segundo o jii-chan Makarov.

\- Com certeza, você conseguirá. Afinal, é a minha filha. - Kireihoshi fala maternalmente, para depois abraça-la.

\- Aqui é o local da missão dele. Por favor, salve-o. - Makarov pede, enquanto entregava a localização para ela, que consente.

Então, ela se despede e sai, junto de sua exeed, Tsuki.

Longe dali, após alguns dias que o grupo de Gray partiu da vila para deter o grupo de monstros, eles voltaram, arrastando os mesmos para que pudessem provar a morte deles aos habitantes, sendo que eles haviam comido algumas partes.

O povo da vila ficou estarrecido ao ver que jovens magos conseguirem derrotar monstros imensos.

Após pegarem a recompensa, eles partem dali e após alguns dias, decidem parar na cidade vizinha, Onibas, em um bar frequentado por magos, para beberem algo.

Gray, Jellal, Gajeel e Natsu pedem algo alcóolico. Lisanna, Wendy, Levy e Yukiko pedem suco e os exeeds pedem leite. No caso de Yukiko, a bebida dela foi com bastante gelo, sendo o mesmo para o Fullbuster.

Então, eles ouvem uma voz masculina reclamando:

\- Cadê a birita? Manda logo! Que saco!

Eles olham para uma mesa onde havia três magos e um deles comenta:

\- Justo quando encontramos Lullaby, descobrimos o maldito selo.

\- Não tenho a menor ideia de como quebra-lo.

\- Falem baixo! Não precisam se exaltar. Posso cuidar disso sozinho. Voltem para a guilda.

\- Kage-chan? Vai mesmo sozinho?

\- Diga a Erigor-san que volto com a Lullaby em três dias.

Nisso, ele saí e depois os outros fazem o mesmo.

Após dez minutos, o grupo percebe que Levy começa a tremer e Gajeel pergunta preocupado, sendo que os demais compartilhavam da preocupação dele.

\- Levy? O que aconteceu?


	29. Batalha na estação Oshibana

**Notas da Autora**

Eles descobrem através de Levy, que Lullaby...

Gray e Yukiko tem um plano e decidem...

Eles descobrem que...

 **Capítulo 29 - Batalha na estação Oshibana**

\- Kansou.

Nisso, surge um circulo mágico no lado dela, para depois um livro aparecer em sua mão, com Levy folheando rapidamente, para depois ficar estarrecida.

Então, ela fala:

\- Precisamos sair daqui.

\- O que houve Levy?

Gajeel está ficando irritado com a demora dela em responder, sendo que ainda estava preocupado, pois, notou o quanto ela estava nervosa.

Após pagarem as bebidas, eles saem e longe dali, ela pergunta, olhando para o tetsuryuu no dragon slayer e em seguida para os outros:

\- Eles falaram Lullaby. Certo?

Ele se concentra, assim como os outros, que em seguida, consentem com a cabeça, com Gajeel falando:

\- Sim.

\- Precisamos detê-los, antes que seja tarde demais! - ela exclama desesperada.

\- Como assim, Levy-chan? - Lisanna pergunta preocupada ao ver o desespero dela.

\- Eu sabia que tinha ouvido esse nome em algum lugar. - nisso, ela bagunça os seus cabelos, desesperada - Por que não associei antes? Podíamos ter detido eles na lanchonete!

\- O que é Lullaby? - Yukiko pergunta.

\- Segundo esse livro que comprei há alguns dias, Lullaby é uma flauta amaldiçoada criada por Zeref e dizem que é, na verdade, um demônio com aparência de flauta. Mas, isso é só um rumor. O único fato real e concreto, é que todos que ouvem o som da flauta, perdem as suas vidas, assim que a música chega ao cérebro. Ou seja, Lullaby é uma maldição de extermínio em massa!

Todos ficam estarrecidos, sendo que Gray fala:

\- De fato, precisamos detê-los. Senão me engano, o mestre está em uma reunião com outros Mestres, sendo que, normalmente dura, alguns dias, pelo que eu soube, ao perguntar a ele sobre essa reunião e para agravar, ela ocorre, consideravelmente, longe dali. Além disso, não sabemos onde eles vão atacar. O melhor é tentarmos deter eles, para depois nós destruirmos essa flauta.

\- Com certeza! - Natsu exclama - Vamos deter esses bastardos, antes que eles matem os inocentes!

\- Aye Sir! - Happy exclama animado.

\- Não vamos permitir que essa guilda das trevas mate inocentes com essa flauta. - Lisanna fala, irada, ao pensar em várias pessoas morrendo.

Nisso, todos começam a farejar o local e conseguem pegar o rastro deles, desviando dos transeuntes.

\- Precisamos de um plano, ainda mais, pelo fato deles terem essa flauta em suas mãos. - Charl comenta pensativa.

\- Precisamos segui-los, sem sermos visto! Mas, como? Além disso, a cidade é imensa! - Gajeel exclama, cerrando os punhos.

\- Com certeza, precisamos localizá-los, urgentemente, antes que aquele tal de Kage quebre o selo da Flauta. Pelo que eu entendi, ela está selada. - Wendy comenta.

\- O selo foi colocado pelo ERA, o Conselho de magia. Em tese, era para a flauta estar com eles. Como ela foi parar nas mãos de uma guilda das trevas? - Luna pergunta - Quer dizer, o Conselho devia ser o lugar mais seguro para manter esses itens de magia negra e outros que são perigosos em segurança. Ainda mais o poder de extermínio em massa da Lullaby. Segundo o livro de minha amiga, Levy-chan, o Conselho estava em posse da Lullaby.

Levy folheia o livro e fala:

\- O que Luna-chan disse é verdade. O Conselho devia estar com ele.

\- Concordo que é estranho. - Wendy fala pensativa.

\- Põe estranho nisso. Ainda mais que não saiu nada nos jornais sobre um roubo no ERA. Se bem, que devem ter abafado, para não passarem vergonha. - Charl fala, enquanto cruzava os braços - Seria o motivo de não ter saído nada sobre o roubo.

\- Droga! Se eu tivesse associado mais rápido a Lullaby com o livro que eu li, recentemente. – Levy fala amargurada.

Nisso, os demais ficam cabisbaixos, torcendo os punhos, sendo que Gajeel se aproxima e põe a mão no ombro dela, falando:

\- Não se sinta culpada, Levy. Como poderíamos saber que acabaríamos descobrindo um plano de uma guilda das trevas, envolvendo uma flauta tão maligna? É normal não ter associado de imediato.

\- Isso mesmo, Levy-chan. Não tinha como sabermos disso. Você não tem nenhuma culpa. - Lisanna fala, sorrindo gentilmente, apoiando a mão no ombro dela.

\- A Lis-chan está certa. - Wendy fala sorrindo.

Nisso, os demais concordam com o Gajeel e Lisanna disseram, mostrando o seu apoio incondicional a Levy, fazendo ela se animar, sendo que murmura corada:

\- Muito obrigada a todos.

Nisso, todos param, quando chegam uma praça lotada de pessoas, sendo que acabam perdendo o rastro deles.

Então, Natsu fala irado:

\- Perdi o rastro deles. E vocês? Ainda sentem o cheiro dos bastardos?

Os outros fazem que não com a cabeça, com Lisanna falando, tristemente:

\- Eu também perdi o rastro.

\- Nós temos como fazer isso. - Gray comenta com um sorriso - Venham. Mesmo perdendo o rastro deles, podemos encontra-los de outra forma.

Nisso, eles saem da cidade e vão até a floresta, sendo que todos os demais estavam curiosos sobre o método que seria usado.

Então, Yukiko assume a sua forma verdadeira e se concentra, lançando uma névoa, sendo que ocorrem aglomerações e surgem milhares de pequenos pássaros, sendo que Gray se concentra, gerando também uma névoa, que se aglomera em pequenos pontos, enquanto se concentrava, fazendo surgir vários pássaros que voam.

\- Esses pássaros vão percorrer a cidade e arredores atrás deles e se acharem algo, eles irão retornar, imediatamente e mesmo que sejam destruídos, irei receber a última cena que viram, assim como o que ouviram. - Yukiko fala, sorrindo satisfeita por saber que poderiam encontra-los.

\- Mas, não está quente? - Natsu pergunta.

\- Os meus não vão durar muito. Mas, os de Yukiko-chan, usam o gelo azul. O gelo azul é o gelo da vida e não é influenciado por nada, pois, parece estar em uma dimensão a parte. Nós dois estamos conectados as nossas criações.

Os outros ficam fascinados, enquanto ele explica as propriedades do gelo azul.

\- Que bom! Vamos poder deter os malvados! - Lisanna exclama, animada.

\- Não vou deixar eles ferirem inocentes! - Wendy exclama junto de Lisanna.

\- Com certeza, vamos salvar todos!

Nisso, ambas se entreolham e sorriem, sendo que todos sorriem, animados para detê-los.

Após três dias, Yukiko fala, sorrindo:

\- Um deles achou o grupo. Eles pararam um trem não muito longe daqui. Estão próximos da estação Oshibana.

\- Oshibana é um pouco longe daqui. - Levy fala.

\- Subam nas minhas costas. Como um dragão, eu voo mais rápido. – Yukiko fala com um sorriso, após assumir a sua forma verdadeira.

Nisso, eles sobem e ela alça voo, com eles percorrendo uma grande distância em pouco tempo, graças as asas imensas e poderosas de um dragão.

\- Se eles estão nessa cidade, pretendem usar a Lullaby nela! Bastardos! - Natsu exclama, irado.

\- Provavelmente. - Lisanna fala irada.

\- Quando chegarmos na cidade, vou utilizar o meu gelo azul na cidade através de uma nevasca, impedindo assim que as pessoas sejam mortas. Se eu prender elas em esquifes de gelo azul, caíram em um sono profundo e ficaram a salvo da Lullaby. Peguem, por favor – ela faz surgir pequenos grampos em forma de gelo na frente deles – Usem isso. Se ameaçarem tocar a Lullaby, vocês serão confinados, imediatamente, em um esquife de gelo azul, para não morrerem. Duvido que a magia de humanos funcione em um dragão.

Nisso, eles pegam e colocam neles, inclusive Gray, até que Natsu fala:

\- Eu não quero que eles sejam envoltos com o seu gelo, pois, quero ter o prazer de socar esses bastardos.

\- Eu também. – Gajeel fala, torcendo os punhos.

Nisso, os demais dragon slayers e os exeeds, também concordam.

\- Minhas criaturas estão seguindo o grupo. O local em que eles estiverem não surgirá o gelo azul. Além disso, pretendo deixar sentinelas nas saídas.

\- Excelente ideia, Yukiko-chan!

Gray exclama, sorrindo, fazendo a dragoa corar, enquanto cortava os céus, velozmente, com as suas asas imensas e potentes.

\- Para onde eles foram? - Gajeel pergunta.

\- Estação de trem de Oshibana. Porém, outro mago foi para outra direção. E ele está com a Lullaby! - ela fala surpresa - Não vou precisar usar o meu gelo azul na cidade.

\- Eu vou atrás dele! Vocês ficam com os capangas.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. - Natsu fala.

\- Dragon Force.

Nisso, Gray ganha pelagem, presas, garras e asas de dragão e parte velozmente dali.

Yukiko chega a Oshibana sendo que eles saltam, com os exeeds ajudando no pouso, enquanto que Yukiko desfazia a transformação, sendo que voou tão alto, que ninguém viu um dragão voando pelos céus.

\- Eles estão na estação. - a dragoa fala - Vou criar um escudo de gelo em volta da estação para eles não fugirem e colocarei sentinelas.

Nisso, ela se concentra, emanando uma névoa dela que envolve a estação, para depois se consolidar em forma de paredes de gelo altíssimas, que e envolve a estação, isolando-a, quando eles entram, para depois surgirem mini dragões de gelo que se espalham no entorno.

Então, eles vão até a estação, percebendo que todos os guardas estavam caídos no chão e mais para frente, se deparam com os capangas, fingindo não saberem sobre o outro que está com a Lullaby.

\- Vejam o que temos aqui! Dois homens e algumas mulheres com gatos fofos. Acho que podemos nos divertir um pouco.

Eles notaram que eles não perceberam que estavam presos na estação graças ao gelo de Yukiko.

\- Eu estou queimando! - Natsu fala concentrando as chamas nas mãos.

\- Aoi hoono no arashi (青炎の嵐 - tempestade de chamas azuis)!

Nisso, chamas irrompem de Lisanna, preenchendo as paredes, assustando os magos, enquanto ela mesma estava envolvida em chamas azuis.

A jovem dragon slayer se lembra do pedido de Grandenee, uma vez que estaria com o filho dela, pois, Igneel possuía um alto poder destrutivo e Natsu herdou tal habilidade. Como eles iriam para uma guilda, queria impedir, um pouco a destruição que as chamas deles podiam proporcionar e no caso de Natsu, as chamas dela seriam uteis, pois, anulavam as chamas vermelhas. Lisanna prometeu a dragoa que iria impedir o excesso de destruição.

Com as suas chamas, o fogo em excesso não iria abalar a estrutura e também não iria atrapalhar a luta de seu amado, pois, só envolvia as paredes.

\- Pode queimar a vontade, Natsu. - ela fala com um sorriso meigo.

\- Obrigado, Lis-chan! Não gostaria de encarar a minha mãe, caso destruísse algo.

Nisso, ele treme levemente, quando se recordou que em um dos treinamentos que fez, ele destruiu uma montanha próxima dali, acabando por provocar um terremoto forte, que abalou algumas moradias próximas dali, além de provocar um deslizamento de terra que destruiu uma área considerável.

Ele ainda tinha pesadelos com a fúria de sua mãe, Grandenee.

Nisso, eles se separam para enfrentar os inimigos.

Um grupo de magos avançam contra Natsu, que infla as bochechas e exclama:

\- Karyuu no houkou (火竜の咆哮 – Rugido do dragão do fogo)!

As chamas atingem os magos, os derrotando, enquanto que as chamas que se chocavam nas paredes eram anulados pelo fogo azul de Lisanna.

Alguns magos avançam nela, lançando as suas magias variadas, com a mesma concentrando magia nos braços, em forma de turbilhões verticais de chamas azuladas, que envolvem os seus braços, para depois exclamar:

\- Aoi Karyuu no Yokugeki (青火竜の翼撃 - ataque de asas do dragão do fogo azul)!

Todos os magos são atingidos pelos turbilhões de chamas azuladas e são derrotados.

Em ambos os casos, eles acabam com queimaduras, muitas severas.

Wendy é cercada por um grupo e eles avançam com armas, sendo que ela infla as bochechas, para depois exclamar, fazendo surgir um circulo mágico na frente dela e através desse círculo, sai um tornado horizontal que acerta os magos:

\- Tenryuu no Houkou (天龍 の 咆哮 - Rugido do dragão do céu)!

Eles são envoltos em um ciclone que os arremessa em várias direções, com violência, após rodopiarem no ar em decorrência das violentas correntes de vento, provocando inúmeros cortes, assim como ossos quebrados pelo impacto da queda, os incapacitando.

Um grupo cercou os exeeds e um dos magos falou:

\- Vamos detonar vocês, gatos!

Então, começam a concentrar a sua magia, sendo que Happy exclama, enquanto concentrava a sua magia:

\- Eu estou queimando!

\- Vão aprender a não nos menosprezarem. Exeeds! Avancem! – Charl exclama, levantando a patinha.

Os magos lançam magia contra eles que concentram a sua magia nas asas, se esquivando, com os gatos achando os magos lentos, com vários deles gritando:

\- Eles são rápidos!

\- Gatos desgraçados! Fiquem parados para que eu possa fatiá-los!

Após algum tempo, os humilhando, todos se entreolham, sorrindo, para depois endurecerem as suas asas, exclamando, sendo que Luna murmurou instruções a Natsuko e Natsuki:

\- Setsudan Tsubasa: Jyohousei Kama (切断翼: 叙法性 鎌 – Asas cortantes: Modalidade foice)! – Charl exclama.

Nisso, eles batem as asas e pequenas foices de vento surgem, atacando os magos, cortando as armas dele, enquanto feriam todos, fazendo-os cair sangrando pelos cortes.

\- Derrotados por gatos... que vergonha – um deles fala, arrogantemente, concentrando a sua magia no punho.

\- Muchi no shippo (鞭の尻尾 - Chicote de cauda)!

Nisso, Charl, olhando com menosprezo para ele, concentra a sua magia na cauda e o chicoteia com violência, após desviar dos ataques dele, o atirando para o alto, fazendo-o quicar no teto, para depois cair com intrépido no chão, sendo possível ver cortes onde a cauda dela se chocou, assim como, ele teve escoriações, além de fraturar a bacia e um braço pela queda violenta.

Charl havia notado que eram mais poderosos que os exeeds comuns, segundo as suas visões e não compreendia porque eram tão fortes, pois não era somente pelo treinamento com dragões e sim, algo mais, com nenhum dos exeeds tendo o conhecimento de que os seus poderes foram aumentados, enquanto estavam no ovo, graças a uma benção inconsciente de Yukiko, usando o ovo de Natsuko como ligação entre eles, quando o abraçou há anos atrás.

Próximo dali, um grupo cerca Levy e um deles, fala:

\- Vejam! Pegamos uma tampinha!

Gajeel ouve o que eles falaram graças a sua audição apurada e comenta descrente:

\- Por acaso são suicidas?

De volta ao local onde Levy lutava a franja dela cobre os seus olhos, pois, baixou a cabeça, cerrando os punhos, enquanto que eles avançavam contra ela, sendo que, rosnados ensurdecedores são ouvidos dela, fazendo o sangue deles gelarem, para depois ela perguntar mortalmente, com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, fazendo o sangue deles gelarem:

\- Do que me chamaram?

Nisso, eles podiam jurar que estavam em frente a um dragão imenso e feroz que rosnava.

Então, ela avança sobre eles, sendo possível ver o olhar de ira dela, que faz o sangue deles gelarem.

Tudo o que os outros ouvem é gritos e pedidos de perdão, assim como de clemência, enquanto ouvem o som de ossos sendo quebrados, impiedosamente.

Os que iam enfrentar Gajeel ficam estarrecidos com os gritos e sons, para depois julgarem que estavam ouvindo coisas.

Então, eles concentram a sua magia e avançam no dragon slayer que desvia dos golpes mágicos, socos e das armas, enquanto murmurava:

\- Idiotas... – ele infla as bochechas – Tetsuryuu no Houkou (鉄竜の咆哮 – rugido do dragão de aço)!

Um forte turbilhão surge de um circulo mágico que recebe o sopro de Gajeel, gerando um ciclone poderoso horizontal, sendo que era escuro pelos inúmeros pedaços de metal, que provocam grandes danos físicos, retalhando a pele deles, derrotando todos, que são atirados para o alto, sendo que muitos se chocam contra a parede, enquanto que outros caíam com intrépido no chão, gritando, conforme os seus ossos eram fraturados, além de exibirem inúmeros cortes na pele.

Nesse interim, as vozes se silenciaram e ele decidiu esperar Levy se acalmar, antes de ir até ela, enquanto que se preparava para o que veria.

Yukiko havia se afastado, demasiadamente, do grupo, procurando algum oponente, até que surge um grupo, juntamente com um mago que usava fios grossos, negros e achatados que avançam em sua direção, a prendendo, com ela olhando curiosamente, para depois o mago falar com um sorriso maligno:

\- Peguei você. Eu e os meus amigos vamos nos aproveitar de você.

Então, Yukiko as arrebenta sem qualquer esforço, sem entender o que ele falava, assim como não compreendia o olhar malicioso que ele e os demais exibiam.

Então, ela avança rapidamente contra ele, o deixando estático por ter rompido os fios dele, para em seguida, dar um soco no estômago do mesmo, o nocauteando.

Todos os magos estavam estarrecidos, pois, nunca viram alguém arrebentar os fios dele com a própria força, como senão fossem nada e o que os deixava estarrecidos, era o fato de que ela possuía um corpo delicado.

Nisso, surge um mago, da sombra dela no chão e tenta acertá-la, com a mesma percebendo, enquanto invocava as suas asas, rebatendo o ataque, para depois acertar um golpe de asas no mago, fazendo-o se chocar na parede, para depois, cair ferido no chão, com as costas doendo pelo choque, pois, teve a sensação que uma parede duríssima o acertou.

\- Ela derrotou, Kageyama-sama com apenas um golpe!

\- Essas asas... Ela usa Take over?

Kageyama se levanta, com Yukiko ficando aliviada, pois, contra humanos, precisava dosar e muito a sua força.

\- Tome isso! Não vai fugir, nem no inferno!

\- O Gray-kun me contou que só as pessoas malvadas vão para o inferno e eu não sou malvada. – ela fala com um imenso sorriso, inocente, apontando para ela mesma, como se fosse uma criança feliz por saber algo.

Os magos olharam para ela com incredulidade, pois, não conseguiam acreditar que alguém era tão inocente.

\- Idiota! Tome isso! Orochi Shadow!

Um circulo mágico surge no chão na frente dele, de onde saem dezenas de cobras feitas de sombra contra Yukiko, que se vira e abana as suas asas, fazendo surgir uma nevasca que destrói as sombras, para depois atingir o mago, que se choca contra a parede, desmaiando em seguida por cauda do impacto ao bater a nuca, por onde saía um filete de sangue.

\- Eu acho que exagerei. – ela fala preocupada, indo até ele, para cutuca-lo e fica aliviada ao ver que o seu oponente estava bem.

Então, da parede em frente a ela, surge um mago gordo, sendo que tenta transpassar o seu braço nela e ao avançar com força, sente que bate contra uma parede, fazendo-o ganir de dor, sentindo que batia contra uma parede, sendo que os ossos dos seus dedos foram fraturados.

Yukiko dá um soco nele, o nocauteando, fazendo-o sair da parede.

Todos os outros magos da guilda das trevas estão com os olhos esbugalhados, sendo que ela destruiu a Orochi Shadow, como senão fosse nada e a técnica de atravessar objetos e seres não funcionou nela, que derrotou o mago com apenas um soco, sendo que não se esqueceram do fato de que ela se libertou das cordas achatadas como senão fosse nada.

Yukiko se vira e pergunta, animada, assim como empolgada para lutar mais:

\- Vão atacar todos juntos?

Os magos se entreolham e depois gritam, saindo correndo dali, apavorados, com Yukiko não entendendo nada.

Natsu e os outros olharam a luta dela e ele comenta, dentre um riso:

\- Até parecem que podem fazer algo contra um dragão, mesmo jovem.

\- Com certeza. – Lisanna comenta sorrindo gentilmente.

\- Era o esperado. - Wendy fala, sorrindo.

Nisso, todos os demais acenam positivamente.

Os magos tentaram fugir da estação, apavorados pela jovem, quando se deparam com a parede de gelo e ao olharem para o lado, sentem o sangue gelar, pois, avistam dragões de gelo que os olham de forma curiosa, para depois os nocautearem, sendo que em seguida, colocar todos dentro da estação, desacordados.

Então, eles voltam para os seus lugares para ficarem de guarda.

Longe dali, Erigor, conhecido também como Shinigami, estava voando com a sua foice, usando o vento, sendo que ele ouve:

\- Yukiryuu no Yokugeki (雪竜の翼撃 - Ataque de asas do dragão da neve)!

Duas fortes nevascas em forma de turbilhão atingem violentamente Erigor, que sofre vários ferimentos, enquanto era atirado no chão, sendo que a Lullaby acaba sendo jogada para longe dele, que se refaz do golpe, embora sentisse uma dor considerável, passando a olhar com ira para aquele que o atacou.


	30. O fim da Lullaby

**Notas da Autora**

Erigor fica estarrecido, quando...

Próximo a cidade de Magnólia...

 **Capítulo 30 - O fim da Lullaby**

O mago volta para o ar, falando:

\- Desgraçado... Quem você é? Ou melhor... – ele fala ao perceber que parecia um dragão – O que é você?

\- Sou um yukiryuu no dragon slayer e esta é a Dragon force. Me chamo Gray Fullbuster. Sou um mago da Fairy Tail e vou te derrotar, bastardo!

\- Não fale asneiras, moleque!

Gray começa a concentrar o frio em torno dele e Erigor percebe que apesar do sol, estava começando a sentir muito frio e de repente, ele observa uma nevasca vertical circundar o jovem, que fala:

\- O que foi? Não vai me atacar?

\- Sou um shinigami e vou ceifar a sua vida. Tome isso!

Nisso, surge um circulo mágico e um forte vórtice de vento é gerado contra Gray que mexe as mãos horizontalmente como se cortasse algo no ar, conseguindo assim "cortar" a corrente de vento em dois, deixando Erigor estarrecido, para depois Gray soca-lo no rosto, com o mago da guilda das trevas indo para o alto, enquanto sentia o golpe.

O jovem dragon slayer pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- É só isso o que sabe fazer?

No ar, o mago da guilda das trevas, exclama:

\- Não fique se achando, moleque!

Nisso, surge um circulo mágico na frente do shinigami, fazendo surgir um vento embaixo de Gray, para depois ser criado um tornado com o Shinigami exclamando, enquanto segurava a sua foice na mão direita:

\- Storm Bringer!

Então, para horror de Erigor, as asas de Gray cortam o ciclone, após girar o seu corpo, enquanto subia para o alto, avançando na direção dele:

\- Até parece que esse vento pode derrotar as asas de um dragão. Além disso, você não percebeu algo, seu idiota. Você deve estar com muito frio, né?

\- Estou. E daí?

\- O ar frio gera alta pressão, fazendo o ar ir para o solo e não o contrário. O seu ar não consegue ascender. Seu Storm Bringer perdeu força por causa do ar frio, tornando-se muito fácil cortá-lo, sendo que mesmo com força total, não seria nenhum desafio, mesmo que eu não usasse asas de dragão.

\- Não está tão frio assim, seu idiota! - ele exclama, cuspindo as palavras.

\- Mesmo assim, você está sentindo o meu frio. Mas, está longe de mim. Quando os dragões de neve lutam, concentrando a sua magia, os seus corpos geram um frio intenso, como consequência da concentração de magia e quanto maior a concentração, mais frio. Você só pegou a minha brisa. Imagine como está o ar a minha volta, seu imbecil.

\- Não... isso... - ele murmura, sem conseguir acreditar no que o mago a sua frente falava.

\- Está muitos graus negativos. - ele sorri de canto - Para ter, nem que seja uma mísera dificuldade, vou desfazer a Dragon Force. Claro que acho que será algo em vão. Mas, não custa tentar.

Nisso, ele desfaz a dragon force, sendo que exala uma nuvem de gelo, para depois a mesma se concentrar nas costas dele, sendo que se consolida em asas de gelo flexíveis.

\- Não fale asneiras! O seu frio não é o suficiente para manipular o meu vento! Engula isso – nisso, surge um circulo mágico na frente dele – Storm Shred!

Várias lanças de vento surgem, sendo que Gray desvia de todos, enquanto avançava em Erigor, que cria uma barreira de vento em torno dele como se fosse um ciclone e quando Gray se aproxima, Erigor percebe que a rotação do seu vento em torno dele diminui e o mesmo parecia querer ir para o solo, sendo difícil mantê-lo em volta de si, percebendo naquele instante, a alta pressão que o seu oponente falava.

\- Não pode ser! Isso é impossível!

\- Patético. Yukiryuu no Kagizume (火竜の鉤爪 – Garras do dragão da neve).

As unhas de Gray que lembravam garras brilham e aumentam de tamanho, enquanto era concentrado ar frio nelas, sendo que as garras cortam o escudo de vento de Erigor e atingem o mago que cai em direção ao solo, com Gray batendo as asas de gelo, o seguindo, para depois exclamar:

\- Yukiryuu no Koriiken (雪竜の氷拳 - Punho de gelo do dragão da neve)!

O punho dele é envolto em gelo e ele soca Erigor no rosto, o nocauteando, enquanto o corpo dele se chocava contra a ponta de uma montanha próxima dali, sendo possível ver vários cortes que sangravam, assim como hematomas e alguns ossos quebrados pelo impacto contra o solo e pelos dois golpes, anteriores.

\- Nunca iria permitir que você matasse inocentes, seu desgraçado!

Nisso, ele olha para a flauta e fala:

\- É o próximo, bastardo.

Então, ele escuta as vozes de seus amigos que chegam até o local usando a Dragon force, junto de Yukiko, que havia invocado somente as suas asas e ao chegar no solo, corre até Gray e o abraça, se atirando nos braços dele, sorrindo.

Ele retribui o sorriso e pergunta:

\- Como foi na estação?

\- Derrotei os malvados!

\- Como se pudessem fazer algo contra um dragão. – Wendy comenta, animada.

\- Isso é verdade. - Gajeel fala.

Nisso, Yukiko o solta e fica ao lado dele, olhando para a flauta, sendo que estranha o fato que ela brilhava.

\- E na estação? A polícia chegou? - Gray pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Sim. E prendeu todos. – Lisanna fala, animada.

\- Gray-kun?

\- Sim? - ele olha para Yukiko.

\- A flauta maligna está brilhando. - ela fala, apontando para o item.

Nisso, todos se viram para a flauta, que exclama:

\- Eu mesmo vou devora-los!

Então, eles veem que surge um circulo mágico negro imenso no céu, com inúmeros raios roxos escuros que entram na Lullaby, fazendo a mesma ficar imensa, tomando a forma de um demônio enorme que exclama:

\- Almas patéticas!

\- Mas, era uma flauta. – Gajeel fala surpreso.

\- Entendi... é uma magia viva. A Alive. Ela dá vida a seres inanimados. Pelo visto, Zeref usou essa magia quando criou a Lullaby. – Levy fala, seriamente.

Natsu ouve o que Levy fala e apesar do que o seu irmão fez, queria encontra-lo. Precisava encontra-lo e descobrir porque criou Lullaby.

Além disso, independente do que ele fez, não conseguia odiá-lo como deveria.

Afinal, era o seu irmão mais velho. Ele era parte de sua família, junto com os outros.

\- Qual das almas devo devorar primeiro?

Lullaby pergunta a si mesmo com um sorriso maligno, se curvando para frente, para que pudesse escolher aquele que seria morto, primeiro.

Então, todos voam com as suas asas, sendo que Natsu exclama:

\- Estou queimando!

\- Eu também estou queimando! - Lisanna exclama, animada.

Surge um círculo mágico na frente de Lullaby e ele dispara uma rajada com os magos que desviam, sendo que o ataque destruiu uma montanha próxima do local.

Então, ao se aproximarem, Yukiko é a primeira a atacá-lo e faz surgir a sua cauda, atingindo Lullaby, o atirando em direção ao cânon.

\- Tome isso, seu monstro!

Gray exclama e nisso, todos os dragon slayer lançam os seus ataques ao mesmo tempo, sendo que Yukiko também ataca com o seu rugido, seguido dos outros:

\- Yukiryuu no Houkou (雪竜の咆哮 – Rugido do dragão da neve)!

\- Karyuu no houkou (火竜の咆哮 – Rugido do dragão do fogo)!

\- Aoi Karyuu no houkou (青火竜の咆哮 - Rugido do dragão de fogo azul)!

\- Tenryuu no Houkou (天龍 の 咆哮 – Rugido do dragão dos céus)!

\- Tetsuryuu no Houkou (鉄竜の咆哮 – rugido do dragão de aço)!

\- Donmaidryuu no Houkou (ドンマイヂ竜の咆哮 – rugido do dragão de donmaid)

Uma imensa explosão surge no local, destruindo algumas montanhas na espécie de cânon, enquanto que o demônio é destruído, sendo que volta a ser uma flauta.

\- Bem... destruímos algumas montanhas. - Gajeel fala, sem graça, ao voltarem para os trilhos.

\- São meras montanhas. Então, está tudo bem, né? Os trilhos e a ponte estão inteiros e é isso o que importa. - Natsu fala preocupado, sendo que sente o sangue gelar ao se recordar da fúria de sua mãe, Grandenee.

\- Acho que tem razão, Natsu. - Lisanna fala, preocupada - É só uma paisagem.

\- Ela ficou mais interessante assim, né? - Wendy pergunta com uma gota, nervosa, ao se recordar de sua mãe.

\- Verdade! Ficou mesmo, imouto! - Natsu exclama, buscando alguma forma de tornar a destruição aceitável.

\- Parece que ficou mais bonito. Assim... abriu a paisagem para permitir melhor visualização das outras montanhas. - Levy fala em busca de alguma consequência boa para o nível de destruição que proporcionaram.

\- Foi uma mudança considerável. - Luna comenta com uma gota - De fato, dá para ver melhor as montanhas no fundo.

\- Se querem saber a minha opinião, é melhor não contarem aos seus pais sobre isso. - Happy comenta - Eu duvido que eles irão ver tal destruição pelo lado bom, que vocês tanto falam.

\- Concordo com o Happy. Principalmente para o bem de Natsu e Wendy. - Charl fala com os braços cruzados.

Natsuki e Natsuko não compreendiam o motivo de tanta preocupação, assim como o Fullbuster e a Tsukishiro.

Nisso, todos fazem um pacto, com Gray, Yukiko, Natsuki e Natsuko participando do mesmo, para nunca contarem o que aconteceu a alguém e muito menos aos dragões.

Então, Yukiko avista algo e pega no fundo do cânon a flauta, para depois voar até eles, com a jovem dragoa falando ao mostrar que estava rachada:

\- Essa flauta é maligna.

Nisso, ela concentra o seu gelo, congelando a Lullaby, para depois esmigalhar a mesma, fazendo sair uma magia negra dela, sendo que essa magia semelhante a fumaça negra é congelada pela concentração de ar congelante de Yukiko, para depois se desfazer no chão.

Então, eles voltam para a cidade, sendo que Gray leva Erigor às autoridades que o prendem, enquanto que Lahar surge e fala:

\- Soubemos que tem magia de Zeref envolvida nesse incidente.

\- É a Lullaby. Esse bastardo do Erigor ia usá-la no local onde os mestres da guilda estão reunidos. Provavelmente, queria matar todos os mestres das guildas oficiais. Um deles confessou para mim, - Levy fala, seriamente.

\- Isso é verdade. Muitos confessaram os planos e imploraram para ficarem presos, longe de uma jovem de cabelos azuis, ainda mais ao verem o estado dos outros magos que foram encaminhados ao hospital.

\- Eu acho que fui gentil. Assim, podia ter sido pior. - Levy fala, arqueando o cenho, ao olhar para os outros - Não acham?

Todos os dragon slayers, com exceção do Fullbuster, consentem com a cabeça, enquanto forçavam um sorriso, sendo que por dentro, estavam com medo, enquanto que Gray e Yukiko se entreolham, não entendendo nada, para depois a jovem dragoa corar.

Lahar ia falar algo para contradizê-la, até que se lembra do estado dos magos e suando frio, prefere se ausentar de falar algo.

Após alguns minutos, ele pergunta:

\- Cadê a flauta amaldiçoada, Lullaby?

\- Ela se transformou em um monstro e o derrotarmos. Aqui está a flauta.

Nisso, Yukiko entrega os fragmentos quase que minúsculos, com Lahar guardando em uma pequena urna com vários selos mágicos, sendo que fala:

\- Senão se importam, vamos colher um depoimento de vocês para juntarmos ao processo.

Ele fala, sendo que está surpreso pelo fato da Fairy Tail não estar provocando grandes danos, conforme seria o esperado, sendo que eles não contaram o fato de que algumas montanhas foram destruídas, já que fizeram um pacto entre si.

Nisso, eles concordam e seguem Lahar, sendo que Gray fala a Yukiko:

\- Lembre-se. Não fale que é um dragão e nem que destruiu a flauta. Vamos contar que todos nós juntamos os nossos poderes e o destruímos.

\- Por quê?

\- Depois eu explico.

\- Tá. Eu não vou contar Gray-kun - ela fala com um sorriso no rosto - e vou falar que todos nós derrotamos o monstro.

\- Excelente. - ele fala, sorrindo, enquanto ficava aliviado.

Após várias horas, quando terminaram de dar o seu depoimento para ser juntado ao processo, eles são dispensados por Lahar e os outros Rune Knight, sendo que Yukiko ficou curiosa com algumas coisas, fazendo com que Lahar e outros Rune Knights fossem pacientes para explicar a ela o que eram os itens, com eles percebendo nesses momentos o quanto ela era inocente, pois, parecia uma criança pequena extasiada com algo.

De fato, muitos acharam ela fofinha e foram gentis.

Longe dali, em Magnólia, na guilda Phanton Lord, o mestre da mesma está reunido com os seus Quatro elementos e um God Slayer da água, que eram os magos mais fortes de sua guilda e fala:

\- Eu decidi adiar em um mês o nosso plano. Eu soube que todos os magos poderosos estão fora da guilda e só sobrou lixo. Isso irá facilitar a destruição da guilda. Além disso, até Makarov está longe de Magnólia em uma reunião dos mestres das Guildas, sendo que ele decidiu ficar para as reuniões finais. Eu mandei a minha projeção astral, pois, não estava com paciência para aturar os demais mestres. Eu quero ver o rosto de Makarov, quando ele vê a sua guilda em ruínas e seus magos mortos, ao mesmo tempo em que pegaremos Yukino e a mãe dele, conforme o pedido de nosso cliente, que disse que precisávamos mata-la, após tortura-las de forma lacerante.

\- Será excelente, mestre. – o God Slayer fala com um sorriso malicioso - Estou ansioso para me divertir com elas.

\- Vamos usar a nossa guilda móvel e fazer um ataque surpresa, amanhã a tarde, após damos um aviso a eles, claro. - ele fala o final com um sorriso maligno, sendo compartilhado pelos outros.

\- Estou ansiosa por isso! - uma maga de cabelos verdes que usava a magia da água e que era um dos elementos, sorri malignamente.

Então, todos gargalham malignamente, sendo que José fala em pensamento:

" _Vocês irão se ferrar, fadinhas"._

Então, após meia hora, ele dispensa todos, para depois pegar um lacrima de comunicação, para se comunicar com o mandante.

Após alguns minutos, o mesmo aparece e José fala:

\- Iniciaremos com um mês de antecedência o plano. Vamos aproveitar o fato de que o bastardo do Makarov está na reunião de Mestres das guildas. As fadinhas desgraçadas não terão ninguém para guia-las.

\- Interessante. Como sabe, as bastardas da mãe de Yukino e da mesma precisam ser mortas, sendo que desejo as chaves da Yukino. Mais uma coisa. Elas devem sofrer muito antes de morrerem. Podem estupra-las e se divertir com elas, assim como torturar essas desgraçadas, para depois mata-las lentamente.

\- As terá, assim como as cabeças dessas desgraçadas. Pode deixar. Será um prazer imenso fazer isso.

\- Estou aguardando notícias excelentes.

\- E as terá. É um prazer e obrigação destruir as fadinhas ordinárias.

O homem consente e desliga a lacrima de transmissão.

No outro lado da lacrima, o mesmo homem se concentra na sua lacrima, sendo que após alguns minutos, atendem a lacrima e transferem para aquela que ele representava.

\- Imagino que tenha boas notícias. - uma voz feminina fala ansiosa.

\- Eu tenho. Eles adiantaram o ataque à aquelas fadinhas miseráveis. É questão de tempo para ter o que tanto almeja, senhorita.

\- Quero que as bastardas sofram bastante, antes de morrerem, para depois ser entregue as chaves para mim. Quero ter o prazer de matar cada um dos bastardos dos seireis ao quebrar as chaves deles. Quem sabe, eu não consigo invoca-los, apenas para ver a face de terror deles quando quebrar as suas chaves? Será simplesmente maravilhoso. - ela gargalha malignamente.

\- Assim que me entregarem as chaves, após mata-las, dolorosamente, irei levar até a senhorita.

\- Estou aguardando.

Nisso, ela desconecta a lacrima e ele olha para a mesma, sorrindo malignamente, pois, ele ganharia uma quantia considerável por esse trabalho agindo como representante dela.


	31. O ataque da guilda Phanton Lord

**Notas da Autora**

A guilda Phanton Lord decide...

 **Capítulo 31 - O ataque da guilda Phanton Lord**

Longe dali, quando anoiteceu, o grupo de Gray resolve parar em uma fonte terminal, famosa na cidade onde eles estavam, assim como, pernoitar em um hotel ao lado da fonte termal de uma casa de banho, antes de voltarem para a guilda, sendo que Yukiko ficou triste por ter que ficar na parte reservada as mulheres, separada de Gray, por uma parede de bambu.

\- Não fique assim, Yukiko-chan. - Lisanna fala, tentando confortar a dragoa que estava chateada.

\- Mas, eu queria ficar com o Gray-kun. - ela fala encostada na borda.

\- Já eu, queria ficar com o Kibaryuu. - Wendy comenta tristemente.

\- Eu também queria ficar com o Natsu. Mas, é proibido. – ela fala em um suspiro.

\- Por que é proibido? – a dragoa da neve pergunta com os olhos marejados.

\- É mesmo! - Wendy exclama - Por quê?

\- Eu não sei. Só sei o que o tou-chan falou: _"Meninos e meninas não podem se banhar juntos, se não estiverem de maiô ou de calção de banho."_ \- ela repete como se estivesse escrito em pedra.

\- Nunca perguntou o motivo?

\- Eu perguntei, há algum tempo atrás, mas, o tou-chan ficou corado, enquanto que falou que "quando eu crescesse, ele iria contar".

\- Que pena... - Wendy comenta cabisbaixa.

Então, Lisanna exclama animada:

\- É mesmo! Eu já cresci. Assim, não sou adulta, ainda, mas, acho que ele já pode responder a minha dúvida!

\- Êba! Se descobrir, você me conta? - Yukiko pergunta animada - O Gray-kun não soube me explicar.

\- Claro!

Nisso, após alguns minutos, Yukiko sorri imensamente e fala:

\- A Levy-chan pode saber o motivo. Ela é tão inteligente.

\- É verdade - Lisanna estala os dedos - Excelente ideia, Yukiko-chan!

Nisso, sorrindo, elas vão até Levy que olhava para elas, pensativa, sendo que tinha complexo por causa dos seus seios pequenos, conforme olhava os seios generosos e na medida certa de Yukiko e Lisanna.

Então, Lisanna percebe a face pensativa de Levy e pergunta com visível preocupação no rosto e voz ao ver o estado de ânimo da amiga:

\- O que houve, Levy-chan?

\- Nada. Eu estava pensativa.

\- Você parece estar triste. Por quê? - Wendy pergunta preocupada.

Ela suspira e fala:

\- Lis-chan e Yukiko-chan têm os seios no tamanho correto. Os meus são pequenos.

As outras se entreolham, sendo que depois olham para os seus seios com Wendy falando:

\- Eu também tenho seios pequenos. Não entendo o motivo de você estar triste por isso. – Wendy comenta pensativa.

\- Os homens gostam. Quer dizer, eu acho. Assim, é o que parece. - Levy fala hesitante.

\- Eu acho que não. O Kibaryuu me ama, mesmo eu tendo esse corpo e Gajeel parece que ama você, do jeito que olha para você. - Wendy comenta, sorrindo.

Yukiko ouve e pergunta curiosa:

\- O que é amar?

Nisso, as demais procuram explicar para Yukiko que compreende, sendo que falam das sensações e ela percebe que eram iguais ao que ela sentia ao ficar junto do Gray ou quando ele olhava para ela.

\- O Gray parece que ama você, também. Ele olha para você de forma intensa e é muito protetor. - Lisanna fala, sorrindo.

\- Eu fico feliz em saber disso. - ela fala corada.

\- O mesmo olhar que Kibaryuu tem para mim, o nii-san também tem para com você, Lis-chan. - Wendy fala sorrindo.

\- Você acha, mesmo? - Lisanna pergunta corada, enquanto sorria.

\- Sim.

\- Sempre fiquei preocupada que ele me visse como uma irmã, já que todos nós fomos criados juntos.

\- Não é um olhar de amor de irmão - Wendy fala, abanando negativamente a cabeça para os lados - Não é o mesmo olhar que Natsu tem para mim por sermos irmãos. É diferente. É semelhante ao que Kibaryuu exibe para mim.

Ela termina o final, sorrindo, um pouco corada.

\- A Wendy-chan deve estar certa, se basear o que ela falou do Gajeel. Nós também fomos criados juntos como os outros, já que os nossos pais ficaram juntos para nos treinar. - Levy fala, sorrindo, sendo que surge uma esperança renovada dentro dela.

Então, Natsuki, Charl e Luna, que haviam entrado há alguns minutos atrás, no momento que elas falavam sobre amor, se juntam as suas amigas.

\- Eu acredito que a Wendy-chan está certa. - Charl fala - O olhar de Gajeel, de Kibaryuu, de Natsu e de Gray, são semelhantes em relação a vocês.

\- Eu também acho. - Luna fala sorrindo.

\- Como assim, o olhar? - Natsuki pergunta curiosa.

\- É o mesmo olhar de Natsuko para você, Natsuki. - Luna fala - Ele olha como o Natsu, Kibaryuu, Gajeel e Gray.

\- Como assim? - ela não compreende.

Nisso, elas explicam sobre o que era amor, fazendo Natsuki ficar com os olhos brilhando.

\- É mesmo? Nunca percebi. Assim, eu nunca soube disso.

\- Eu também acho que ele não sabe, assim como você. - Charl comenta.

\- Eu não duvido disso, Charl. - Luna fala, conforme ajeitava a pequena toalha na sua cabeça - Mas, falando nisso, eu também percebi que o olhar do Happy é o mesmo que os dos outros, quando a observa.

\- Verdade? - Charl pergunta corada, esfregando as patinhas uma na outra.

\- Com certeza, Charl-chan. - Levy fala - Eu e os outros já percebemos isso, sendo igual para Luna-chan, pois, notei o modo como Moshi olha para você.

A exeed fica corada, pois, não havia notado o olhar de Moshi, sendo que achava ele bonito.

Nisso, todas passam a conversar, animadamente, sendo que Yukiko tinha a impressão que ela e as outras queriam perguntar algo a Levy, há alguns minutos atrás;

Porém, não se lembrava o que era, assim como Lisanna e Wendy.

No outro lado da parede de bambu, os outros ouviram a conversa delas com a sua audição apurada e estavam levemente corados.

\- Elas estavam preocupadas com isso? - Gajeel pergunta, estarrecido.

\- Pelo visto sim. - Gray fala em um suspiro - Ainda bem que esqueceram esse assunto ao se distraírem com outro assunto.

\- Concordo. Eu gosto da minha Lis-chan inocente.

\- Eu também gosto da Yukiko-chan inocente. - Gray fala, sorrindo - Eu estou aliviado dela ter esquecido esse assunto.

\- A Levy achou mesmo que eu me importo com o corpo dela? Eu não me importo. Eu a amo por outros motivos, que não tem nada a ver com o corpo dela. - ele fala corado.

\- Eu não me importo com o corpo da Lis-chan. Eu a amo. Amo o sorriso meigo dela, amo o jeitinho que ela inclina a cabeça, amo a animação dela, amo o riso dela e amo os olhos dela, principalmente quando brilham por algo. - ele fala, sorrindo.

\- O que me chamou a atenção na Levy foi a inteligência dela, assim como jeitinho que ela senta e o seu entusiasmo frente a algum aprendizado. O sorriso dela é maravilhoso.

Nisso, eles olham para Gray que fala:

\- Eu amo o jeito que ela sorri, o olhar dela, a voz doce e o jeitinho fofo dela, assim como os olhos que parecem brilhar quando ela está feliz. Parece que tem pequenas estrelas neles. Eu faço de tudo para que essas estrelas nunca se apaguem, por assim dizer. Se pudesse, a protegeria da tristeza e da dor.

\- É impossível no mundo em que vivemos. Infelizmente. - Natsu comenta, chateado.

\- Concordo. É muito difícil. - Gajeel fala.

\- Pelo menos, posso manter a inocência dela. Eu vou trucidar qualquer um que tente tirar essa inocência. - Gray comenta, seriamente.

\- Eu também. Se alguém ousar tirar a inocência da Lis-chan... - Natsu suprime um rosnado de ira ao imaginar alguém tirando a inocência dela.

Por todo o continente, todos os pervertidos sentem um calafrio de medo, sendo que não compreendem de onde vinha. Só sabiam que sentiam esse medo intenso por alguns minutos, para depois a sensação desaparecer.

Então, Happy e Natsuko entram na fonte termal com toalhas envolvidas na cabeça, sendo que conversavam, animadamente entre si, para depois começarem a conversar com eles.

Após algumas horas, todos saem, sendo que para desanimo de Yukiko, Gray dormiria em outro quarto com os demais rapazes e ela, com as suas amigas.

Afinal, ela estava acostumada a dormir junto dele.

Já, Lisanna, também estava chateada, pois, queria dormir próximo de Natsu, como sempre faziam, desde criança, sendo que Wendy, ao seu lado, estava chateada por não poder ver o seu amado Kibaryuu, antes de dormir.

Todas elas não compreendiam o motivo de precisarem dormir em quartos separados, sendo que antes de irem a Fairy Tail, todos dormiam juntos um dos outros.

Há vários quilômetros dali, no dia seguinte, bem cedo, em Magnólia, mais precisamente na Fairy tail, Hinya se preparava para abrir a guilda, já que o mestre da guilda ainda estava ausente na reunião, quando passa no pequeno jardim próximo da entrada e avista os corpos de cinco magos, identificando como sendo os de Jet, Droy, Wakaba, Macao e Alzak com vários ferimentos e enquanto chamava os outros, sendo que alguns já haviam chegado ao local, Alzak acorda levemente e murmura com Hinya correndo até ele:

\- A Phantom Lord nos atacou.

\- A guilda Phantom Lord? – ela pergunta, estarrecida.

\- Sim.

Nisso, ele volta a ficar inconsciente.

Os outros magos chegam e os carregam, visando colocá-los na enfermaria da Fairy Tail, quando eles olham a guilda destruída por vários ataques e o símbolo da Phantom lord cravada na mesma.

\- Precisamos contatar o mestre! – um deles exclama.

\- Vamos entrar e eu vou contatá-lo. Ele esta na reunião dos mestres. - Hinya fala, preocupada.

Os dragões chegam e observam que tudo está destruído, sendo que notam que os humanos estão apavorados.

Ao entrarem, eles vão até o subsolo com os outros, sendo que Hinya usava uma lacrima para conversar com o mestre e após falar com a recepcionista do local onde eles estavam ela traz Makarov, que pergunta:

\- Bom dia, Hinya-chan. – nisso, percebe o local em que ela está – Por que está no subsolo da guilda?

\- A guilda Phantom Lord nos atacou.

O mestre deles fica em choque, compreendendo naquele instante que o José que avistou era apenas uma projeção astral, pelo que desconfiava.

Torcendo os punhos com ira, ele fala, seriamente:

\- Não façam nada. Eu estou voltando. Me esperem.

Nisso, ele desliga o lacrima, conforme caminhava até o salão e ao usar uma magia concentrada e poderosa, abruptamente, surpreendendo todos os demais, com muitos atordoados com o ato inesperado do mestre da Fairy tail.

A magia faz surgir vários circulos mágicos que depois convergem em um único, sendo que José desaparece, assim como os círculos mágicos brilham. Após ele desaparecer, os círculos ficam prateados e desaparecem.

Todos os mestres identificaram a magia, que permitia revelar se a pessoa era real ou não. Era uma magia avançada, que requeria muita magia e cuja execução era difícil. Poucos haviam dominado tal magia, que normalmente eram usadas por alguns magos santos.

Frente à revelação de que José enviou uma projeção astral a reunião, todos ficam chocados, para depois tentarem compreender o que ocorria, sendo que Makarov fala, vestindo o seu casaco:

\- Preciso ir para a minha guilda. A Phanton Lord está atacando ela.

\- É impossível eles estarem atacando. Temos o tratado. - um mestre fala, rapidamente.

\- Vimos uma projeção astral, sendo que pelas regras, o verdadeiro tinha que estar aqui. Cinco magos da minha família foram atacados pela Phanton Lord e antes que argumentem que eu não tenho como saber, um deles, confirmou, antes de ficar inconsciente, quem os atacou, pois, com certeza olhou para o símbolo da guilda dele e a Phanton Lord deixou o símbolo de sua guilda na destruição da minha, assim como neles.

Os outros ficam em silêncio, enquanto observavam ele se arrumando para partir.

\- Em caso de emergência para com a sua guilda, o mestre pode sair da reunião. Eu estou invocando esse direito, agora.

Então, sem falar mais nada, ele se retira, sendo que Bobo, o mestre da guilda Blue Pégasus e o mestre da guilda Quatro Céberus, amigos de Makarov e ex-membros da Fairy Tail, ficam preocupados com o estado da guilda, enquanto temiam o pior.

Há vários quilômetros dali, em Magnólia, mais precisamente no subsolo da guilda, Hynia fala:

\- Ele já está vindo.

Nisso, todos respiram aliviados, até que escutam uma voz conhecida no salão da guilda, em cima deles e que emitia exasperação em sua voz:

\- O que aconteceu aqui?!

Eles sobem e muitos ficam aliviados ao verem Gildartz e Cana, observando, atônitos, a destruição a sua volta, sendo que graças a filha, o mago nunca mais destruía nada com a sua magia de destruição, sem querer, pois, ela ficava de olho nele.

\- A guilda foi atacada pela Phantom Lord.

\- Aqueles bastardos. – Cana fala, irada, torcendo os punhos.

\- Até que os desgraçados demoraram em atacar, considerando o fato de que, segundo os rumores, essa guilda foi criada para derrotar a Fairy tail já que o fundador da Phanton Lord era o mestre da extinta guilda Blue Skull. - Gildarts fala irado, torcendo os punhos.

\- E são tão covardes, tou-san, que esperaram o mestre estar fora da guilda para nos atacar. - Cana fala irada, enquanto torcia os punhos.

\- O mestre mandou não fazermos nada, já que ele está chegando. – Hinya fala.

\- Então, não vamos fazer nada. - Gildartz fala, seriamente.

Os dragões se reuniram em um grupo, sendo que o rei dos dragões de fogo fala, seriamente:

\- Com certeza, Makarov vai querer tomar alguma atitude quando retornar.

\- Se eles atacarem a guilda, vamos revidar. Simples assim. - Hanashi comenta, casualmente.

Metalicana se aproxima de Grandenee e pergunta:

\- Você não vai curar aqueles bastardos, né?

\- Não. – ela fala, sorrindo, sendo compartilhado pela outra dragoa.

\- Devemos ajuda-los, caso eles não consigam lidar com essa guilda – Raifu comenta – Makarov está nos ajudando, muito.

\- Concordo. – Kibaryuu fala.

\- Primeiro, deixaremos que os humanos tentem resolver por si mesmos. Só vamos intervir se tiverem alguma dificuldade. – Eichiteki sentencia, sendo que os dragões concordam com a cabeça.

\- É uma pena que nossas crias não voltaram, ainda. Poderia ser um treinamento adicional. – Ryuuzaki comenta.

Eles conversavam em um tom inaudível a um humano, mas, não para dragões e qualquer outro ser com audição apurada.

Afinal, com exceção de Makarov, mais ninguém deveria saber que existiam dragões entre eles com formas humanas.

Longe dali, na guilda Phanton Lord, José comenta para si mesmo:

\- Essas fadas devem estar aterrorizadas. Não vieram até nós e acho que não irão vir. Está na hora de varrer a Fairy Tail da existência.

Nisso, ele gargalha malignamente, para depois ir ao salão da sua guilda, falando:

\- Vamos atacar a Fairy Tail!

Nisso, os magos comemoram e Jose ativa o modo robô, transformando a guilda em uma fortaleza móvel.

Longe dali, na guilda da Fairy Tail, após algum tempo, um deles grita, apontando para frente e todos passam a olhar para onde ele apontava, sendo que um deles exclama estarrecido:

\- Uma guilda está se movendo!

Então, enquanto se aproximam dos demais, Gildartz e Cana observavam a cena, sendo que escutam uma voz, com todos percebendo naquele instante que eles não sabiam que Yukino estava ausente:

\- Entreguem Yukino e a sua mãe para nós!

\- Nós nunca venderemos um amigo! Somos uma família! – Cana exclama.

\- Isso mesmo, filha. - Gildartz fala orgulhosamente ao olhar para a sua filha.

\- Não acha que devíamos rever a decisão? Olha o robô dele. – Romeu fala apavorado, enquanto olhava a guilda móvel da Phanton Lord – Elas não são nada. Chegaram a pouco tempo. Podem ser dadas, tranquilamente.

Então, ele urina de medo, quando Cana o atinge com a sua magia opressora na forma de intenção assassina e o garota acaba defecando também, sendo que as pessoas riam dele, enquanto se afastava correndo dali.

\- Fez bem, filha. Aquele que ousa comentar que devemos vender um membro da nossa família é indigno de ter a marca da guilda. Sempre seremos uma família, como era o desejo da Primeira mestra, Mavis Vermillion e devemos honrar esse desejo, assim como devemos acolher todos que procuram a guilda. – Gildartz fala.

\- Sim.

Nisso, a voz de José é ouvida:

\- Então, tomaram a sua decisão?

Nisso, todos os outros magos se recusam a entregar a mãe de Yukino e a mesma.

\- Que seja... – fala com um sorriso maligno nos lábios -Cavaram a sua sepultura. Mahou Shuusoku Ho: Jupitaa (魔法 集束 砲 ジ ュ ピ タ - Canhão de Magia Convergente: Júpiter). Preparar.


	32. Abyss Break

**Notas da Autora**

Gildartz e Cana resolvem...

Todos ficam apavorados, quando...

O contra ataque da Fairy tail começa.

 **Capítulo 32 - Abyss Break**

Gildartz se aproxima do mago pintor, Reedus, que usa Pict magic, sendo que ele está aterrorizado, enquanto olhava o robô, sendo que Gildartz tem que chama-lo várias vezes, até que ele percebe que falava com ele.

Então, ele faz um pedido a Jonah, com o mesmo ficando surpreso, para depois pintar o que Gildartz pediu.

Enquanto isso, os outros veem uma espécie de energia surgindo no canhão, pronto para disparar contra eles, sendo que a energia possuía um aspecto negro.

Enquanto isso, os dragões estavam se preparando para defender a guilda, quando observam que Gildartz e Cana voavam em pássaros imensos.

Antes do canhão, ser disparado, Cana salta do pássaro e usa a magia de destruição que o seu pai lhe ensinou, transformando o canhão em cubos, fazendo os magos em solo comemorarem, enquanto que José estava estarrecido.

Pelo canhão ter virado cubinhos, a magia condensada para disparar, acabou se dispersando, mas, não sem antes, promover uma considerável destruição interna, sendo que José conseguiu escapar a tempo, enquanto que os outros magos responsáveis por ativar o canhão foram envolvidos na explosão, sendo que as ondas destrutivas, oriundas do deslocamento abrupto pela explosão, juntamente com as chamas intensas, matou os magos que tentaram, inutilmente, fugir do local.

Enquanto isso, o seu pai desce na estrutura e usa a sua magia de destruição, sendo auxiliada pela filha para destruir os pés da guilda móvel da Phantom lord, fazendo a estrutura tombar no mar.

Irado, José se dirige a outra seção que estava intacta e ordena que seja ativado o modo robô para os magos que se encontravam no local usando capuzes e uma espécie de máscara.

Então, Gildartz e Cana sentem a guilda da Phanton Lord tremer, para depois observarem estarrecidos a guilda se José se transformar, novamente, sendo que a jovem exclama:

\- José desgraçado!

Todos veem horrorizados, com exceção dos dragões, a construção se tornando um robô gigante e um dos magos fala:

\- É um gigante... Um mago gigante!

\- Agora, ajoelhem-se e implorem por perdão, pirralhos e enxerguem-se! Contemplem o desespero até o fim de suas vidas!

\- Nunca! - vários magos gritaram, decididos, embora no íntimo, estivessem com medo.

O gigante começa a desenhar letras em forma de um círculo mágico imenso ao mexer o braço, com Gildartz reconhecendo a magia.

Então, irado, ele fala cada palavra repleta no mais puro ódio:

\- Esse bastardo! Como ousa usar tal magia?

\- Que magia é essa, tou-chan? - Cana pergunta preocupada.

\- Uma magia proibida e altamente destrutiva chamada Abyss Break (煉獄 砕 破). O seu poder é proporcional ao tamanho do circulo mágico. O círculo que está sendo criado é imenso e provavelmente, pode destruir metade da cidade, tranquilamente. Embora eu acredite que poderia destruir a cidade inteira.

A maga fica horrorizada e exclama após se recuperar da informação, enquanto torcia os punhos:

\- Precisamos detê-lo o quanto antes! Se falharmos, inocentes irão morrer!

Ele consente, olhando para a filha, com ambos começando a infiltração na Phanton Lord.

Em frente a guilda parcialmente destruída da Fairy Tail, os dragões sentiam o poder que emanava do círculo mágico que o robô estava escrevendo ao mover um dos braços.

Então, os magos que estavam em frente a guilda ficam horrorizados ao saberem qual magia era, após um deles reconhecer a magia, exclamando:

\- É o círculo mágico de Abyss Break! É uma das magias proibidas!

Igneel comenta irado:

\- Pelo visto, esse bastardo quer mesmo exterminar vidas inocentes.

\- Sim. E não medirá esforços.

Grandenee comenta seriamente, derrotando mais shades, fingindo ter algum trabalho para destruí-los, antes que atingissem alguns magos caídos.

\- Se os humanos não conseguirem parar o robô, iremos atacar juntos, para que ninguém desconfiar e usaremos técnicas bem fracas, juntos. – Metallicana fala, seriamente.

Wissologia, assim como os outros dragões concordam, sendo que mesmo usando as suas técnicas mais fracas, não saindo da forma humana, serão treze dragões atacando o robô.

\- Devemos ter certeza de que não teremos a morte de inocentes que estão lá dentro. – Skiadrum comenta.

\- Posso invocar pequenos trovões, moldando-os em forma, de mão, para retira-los de dentro sem eletrocutá-los, já que podemos controlar os nossos poderes, decidindo se eles irão prejudicar ou não o alvo, para tira-los rapidamente do local, sem feri-los, para depois implodimos esse robô gigante. – Raifuu comenta.

\- É uma ideia excelente. – Kibaryuu comenta.

\- Já traçamos um plano. Iremos esperar para colocar em ação, caso seja necessário. – Hanashi fala.

\- Concordo. – Fukaimori fala, com o seu avô acenando com a cabeça.

Enquanto isso, José usa a sua magia e invoca mais um exército de shades que se concentra em volta da construção, para depois atacar os magos da Fairy Tail, com os dragões desviando, pois, com exceção de Makarov e dos filhos deles, além de Juvia, mais ninguém sabia que eram dragões.

Alguns fantasmas atingem vários magos que sentem a sua força drenada, sendo que muitos caíam.

Então, Igneel exclama:

\- Tomem cuidado! É a magia Shade! Esses soldados feitos de sombras estão amaldiçoados e eles tomam a sua energia vital quando tocam em vocês, como muitos já devem ter percebido! Não deixem eles chegarem perto de vocês! Usem ataques de magia a distância.

Então, os dragões continuam salvando magos inconscientes de serem atingidos novamente, uma vez que seria fatal, ficando somente na defensiva, pois, os humanos precisavam resolver por si mesmo os problemas e somente iriam fazer algo, se houvesse o perigo de inocentes morrerem.

Todos os dragões sentiram a magia que emanava do círculo que estava sendo criado lentamente e decidiram que se os humanos não resolvessem a tempo, eles iriam destruir os braços do robô.

Dentro da construção, Cana e seu pai corriam procurando mais magos da Phanton Lord, após derrotar vários magos que surgiram, sendo que ao chegarem em uma bifurcação, ambos se separam.

Após andar por alguns minutos, Cana desvia de um fogo intenso, saltando habilmente para o lado, agradecendo o intenso treinamento que teve com o seu pai.

Nisso, surge um mago com roupas vermelhas, sendo que por baixo eram pretas e ele tinha cabelos brancos e negros.

\- Quem é você desgraçado?

\- Me chamo Totomaru e manipulo o elemento fogo.

Ela se levanta e exclama, sorrindo:

\- Saiba que posso usar muitos elementos! Tome isso!

Ela pega uma das cartas que brilha e esta libera uma rajada de energia, sendo que Totomaru desvia por pouco, enquanto que ela de desloca, rapidamente, se aproximando dele, que invoca chamas fedidas que a fazem recuar, sendo que Cana fala, enquanto ele gargalhava, começando a atirando ataques de chamas contra ela.

\- Deveria prestar atenção a sua volta, mago de araque, pois, o que mais quero é chutar o seu traseiro e estou prestes a fazer isso.

\- O quê?!

Ao olhar para os lados, ele para de atacar e fica estarrecido ao ver cartas flutuando em volta dele, sendo que surgem círculos mágicos e ela exclama, a distância:

\- Shyuuchyuu (集中 - Convergência)!

Rajadas de diversos elementos atingem Totomaru em cheio, o ferindo, sendo que depois, obedientemente, as cartas voltam ao baralho de Cana.

\- Que mago patético. Nem para me divertir um pouco, você presta. É uma vergonha como mago.

Nisso, ele se ergue e fala:

\- Ainda não acabou!

Cana se desloca até ficar na frente dele, exibindo um olhar mortal que o faz urinar e defecar nas calças, enquanto sentia seu sangue gelar, com ela falando em um tom mortal:

\- Quando falo que acabou é porque acabou, verme. Mas, se insiste.

Nisso, ela pega uma carta e surge um círculo mágico:

\- Farei questão de finalizar de uma vez, seu lixo.

\- Não... piedade... - ele implora desesperado.

\- "Ter piedade para com os culpados é trair os inocentes" - ela fala friamente - Tome isso!

Nisso, uma rajada de energia da carta o atinge, em cheio, provocando vários ferimentos no mago, enquanto o atirava para trás, sendo que ela evitou atingir áreas vitais dele, para depois sair dali, enquanto ele estava coberto de sangue e ferimentos, sendo que quando se chocou contra a parede atrás dele, os seus ferimentos pioraram e ele ficou inconsciente.

Ela somente usava a sua magia da destruição frente a um oponente mais difícil, pois, se usasse contra um oponente fraco, a luta terminaria rapidamente.

Então, no mar próximo da guilda, surge um monstro marinho imenso que destrói centenas de shadows de uma só vez ao surgir da água e quando o mesmo olha os braços gigantes do robô, usa o seu tamanho imenso e destrói os braços, anulando o círculo mágico, sendo que o seu ato fez o robô se curvar para frente.

Inicialmente, todos ficam estarrecidos com o ser que aparecia na frente deles, sendo que muitos gritavam:

\- É o Leviatã!

\- Fujam todos!

\- Não precisam fugir. Se acalmem. Sou eu, Elfman.

A voz rouca do monstro chama a atenção de todos que ficam estarrecidos, sendo que percebem naquele momento que era um Take Over de Elfman.

Eles veem o monstro brilhar, conforme ficava menor, até que aparece um Leviatã com forma humanoide, em cima da espécie de entrada da guilda robô.

Ao mesmo tempo, do céu, surge Mirajane em seu Satan soul, que oblitera outras dezenas de Shades.

\- Vejam! A imperatriz dos demônios e o imperador das bestas! - um mago exclama, sorrindo imensamente.

Vários magos começam a exclamar e comemorar, sendo que os dragões notaram que eles estavam se distraindo e dessa vez, é Kibaryuu que exclama:

\- Não fiquem parados! Há dezenas de Shades! Além disso, eles vão entrar na guilda móvel! Eles diminuíram a quantidade de shades para nós, mas, os alvos deles são outros!

Então, os magos despertam e voltam a atacar as sombras, enquanto Metalicana comenta:

\- Humanos são complicados.

Frente ao que ela falou, todos os dragões concordam.

Com a perda abrupta dos braços, o robô oscilou e acabou tendo que ficar com uma perna flexionada, enquanto que José, irado, esbravejava com todos os magos que controlavam o robô, para que procurassem compensar a perda dos braços, para que o mesmo voltasse a se erguer.

Então, ele olha para a guilda da Fairy tail na sua frente e exclama irado, torcendo os punhos:

\- Malditas fadas!

Dentro da guilda caída, Elfman, que diminuiu o tamanho do seu Leviatã para ficar em uma forma humanoide, caminha com a sua irmã, sendo que ambos sentem o cheiro de Gildartz e Cana, decidindo tomar caminhos diferentes dos deles.

Após enfrentar vários magos que surgiram na sua frente, Elfman desfaz o Beast soul, pois, ainda não o dominava por completo.

Ele e Mirajane estavam treinando as suas novas transformações, quando viram uma espécie de robô gigante próximo da guilda e rapidamente, interromperam o seu treino para socorrer a guilda deles.

O mago corria por um corredor, até que surge um mago do chão, de cabelos verdes, usando óculos, que fala:

\- Me chamo Sol! Pode me chamar de Monsieur Sol!

\- Me chamo Elfman e vim parar o gigante.

Nisso, ele fica surpreso ao ver que o mago esticava o seu corpo como se fosse feito de borracha, deslocando para os lados facilmente.

Elfman analisava o oponente, para decidir qual Beast soul seria melhor contra ele.

Originalmente, ele iria usar o Leviatã para destruir tudo, mas, havia companheiros de sua guilda dentro da construção com ele reconhecendo pelo cheiro e isso fez ele desfazer a forma Leviatã, enquanto agradecia mentalmente a Jellal, por ter permitido que ele se apropriasse da forma da lendária besta marinha, Leviatã.

Então, o mago da Phanton Lord salta e exclama, fazendo surgir um círculo mágico na sua frente, enquanto exclamava:

\- Plateau Sonate!

Surge um punho vermelho imenso que avança contra Elfman, que desvia facilmente, sendo que a nuvem de poeira provocada pelo choque da técnica contra uma parede, não permitiu ao Bonsour ver que ele escapou.

O mago salta no chão e fala:

\- Non, non, non... Não baixe a sua guarda.

\- Quem disse que eu baixei a minha guarda, desgraçado?

Nisso, o mago da Phanton Lord olha para trás e vê o mago da Fairy tail com os braços cruzados, olhando de forma tediosa para ele, até que fala:

\- Não gosto de violência. Se me contar como paro o gigante, prometo não lhe machucar.

\- Non! Non! Non! Como pôde dizer tantas besteiras? Justo para um dos quarto elementos da Phantom Lord?

\- Para mim, você é somente um mago fraco e não gosto de machucar as pessoas.

Durante todo aquele tempo, ele viu os movimentos de seu oponente e havia decidido qual Take Over era o mais apropriado para aquela batalha.

\- Veja quem fala! O famoso Imperador das bestas! Mas, até agora, só vi um mago extremamente gentil e igualmente patético. Onde já se viu um homem se preocupar com o seu inimigo? Onde já se viu um verdadeiro homem cozinhar e cuidar da casa como se fosse uma mulherzinha ordinária?

\- O que disse? – ele pergunta dentre os dentes, torcendo os punhos, pois, o modo como ele falava, ofendia as suas irmãs, além dele mesmo.

\- Você pisou em mim e eu vi a sua mente. Você é um homem patético... Non. Na verdade, nem é homem e sim, uma mulherzinha. Onde já se viu um homem cuidar de uma mulher? É a mulher que deve se rebaixar para cuidar do homem como uma boa serviçal. O homem deve ser servido e tratado como um Deus, sendo adorado e paparicado. As mulheres, meramente, são escravas dos homens, pois, nós somos superiores. Você é a vergonha dos homens e não merece o que tem no meio das pernas, pois, é patético e uma desgraç...

Antes que pudesse continuar falando, Elfman exclama:

\- Beast Soul! King Kongman!

Nisso, ele se transforma em um gorila imenso com dois pares de chifres e caninos proeminentes, sendo que o focinho era achatado, enquanto que ele tinha uma cauda comprida e felpuda coberta de espinhos e uma espécie de crista nas costas.

Antes que Bonsour pudesse pensar em se defender, é atirado no chão e começa a ser golpeado, furiosamente, por Elfman, que quando fazia um take Over completo, costumava ficar violento com os seus inimigos, embora conseguisse manter a consciência, permitindo assim que não atacasse amigos, diferenciando, calmamente, amigos de inimigos, além de manter uma linha de raciocínio coerente, sendo capaz de desenvolver estratégias de batalha.

\- Non! Non! Non!

Então, após vários golpes, ele tentar fica inconsciente, sendo que Elfman usa uma espécie de descarga de magia, que o desperta, para recomeçar a soca-lo, fazendo uma cratera no chão.

\- Oui...

Ele fica inconsciente novamente e é despertado pelo mesmo método, sendo que chorava desesperado, enquanto que urinava e defecava nas calças:

\- Non, pelo menos me deixe inconsciente!

Então, após três sessões, permite que o mago fique inconsciente, para depois desfazer o beast soul, olhando para o mago coberto de sangue e ferimentos, com vários ossos quebrados, assim como desfigurado pelos golpes e com algumas fraturas expostas.

Então, ele começa a se afastar, enquanto falava:

\- Eu sempre tento ser gentil... Por que nunca me escutam? – ele suspira e se afasta.

Próximo dali, Gildartz andava por um corredor, até que salta para o lado, quando surge um vento cortante no chão.

O mago da Fairy Tail desvia habilmente, enquanto surgia um mago de capa verde e olhos vendados que chorava:

\- Meu nome é Aria! Sou o mais forte dos Quatro elementos! E você veio me caçar como um monstro!

\- Monstro? – Gildartz arqueia o cenho.

\- Você é um monstro, pois, destrói tudo o que toca com a sua magia da destruição.

\- Vamos ver se eu me seguro, para a luta durar mais. Preciso esticar os ossos. - ele fala com um sorriso.

\- Olha quem fala... diante da minha magia aeroespacial, você não...

Então, Gildartz se desloca velozmente, deixando o mago estarrecido.

O mago da Phanton Lord se recupera e tenta erguer um muro invisível entre ele e Gildartz, sendo infrutífero, pois o mago da Fairy Tail transformou a parede invisível em cubinhos, para depois Aria receber um soco violento que provoca vários danos internos, fazendo-o ser atirado violentamente para trás, estraçalhando várias paredes, antes de parar na última.

\- Hã?

Gildartz percebe o que fez, sendo que a mente dele se dispersou e ao ver o estrago, fica estarrecido, comentando consigo mesmo:

\- Droga! Minha mente dispersou, novamente...

Após olhar para os lados, ele suspira aliviado e sai rapidamente dali, sabendo que o mago estava vivo, embora estivesse gravemente ferido, coberto de sangue e ferimentos, assim como hematomas, além de ter vários ossos quebrados e algumas fraturas expostas.

Mais para frente comenta consigo mesmo, após suspirar de alívio:

– Ainda bem que a minha princesa não está aqui, senão...

\- Senão o que, tou-chan? – ela pergunta com um sorriso, fazendo o sangue de Gildartz gelar, enquanto o mesmo começava a suar frio.


	33. O fim da guilda Phanton Lord

**Notas da Autora**

A luta chega ao fim e...

Makarov fica surpreso quando a princesa dos dragões da água de Dragon Land, Mizuko, fala...

Em um local de Magnólia...

 **Capítulo 33 - O fim da guilda Phanton Lord**

Temendo a reação de sua amada filha, Gildartz força um sorriso e fala a afastando dali o mais sutilmente possível, para que ela não desconfiasse:

\- É que eu nocauteei o meu adversário rápido demais. Nos temos que ir. Precisamos parar o gigante. Você descobriu como parar ele?

O mago decide perguntar algo para que a sua filha esquecesse o assunto, pois, ela era assustadora quando ele destruía as coisas, sem necessidade, quando ficava disperso.

\- Não consegui. Encontrei apenas um imbecil fraco – ela murmura mal humorada – Ele era patético.

\- É que você é muito poderosa filha. Mas, mesmo assim, saiba que pode haver pessoas e até seres mais poderosos do que você e eu. O mundo é muito grande.

\- Eu espero que surja algum desafio para mim. Os últimos anos tem sido monótonos. Já faz algum tempo que eu e Mirajane não nos enfrentamos.

\- Eu sei.

Longe dali, Mirajane andava pela grande estrutura quando salta para o lado, desviando de uma rajada de água e ao olhar na direção que o ataque veio, ela avista uma mulher de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis usando um maio espalhafatoso, falando:

\- Sou Miyare, uma maga da água que frequentou a maior academia de magos de Fiore e você irá conhecer o terror. Afinal, sou uma maga classe S na guilda Phanton Lord, assim como todos os Quatro elementos! Eu sou o elemento da água.

\- Pelo visto não sabe com quem está falando – Mirajane sorri de canto – Sou a imperatriz dos demônios e disputo o título de mulher mais poderosa com a Cana, além de ser uma maga classe S, assim como o meu irmão, Elfman.

\- Estou ansiosa para derrotar a imperatriz dos demônios e mostrar a minha superioridade perante você! Water Lock!

Ela estende a mão e prende Mirajane em uma bolha de água.

\- Morra, fadinha!

Porém, fica estarrecida ao vê-la arrebentar facilmente a bolha ao concentrar magia em volta dela, para depois correr na direção dela, enquanto exclamava:

\- Satan Soul! Demon of Water!

Nisso, ela assume a forma de um demônio da água com escamas verde-água e cauda como de uma sereia, com uma espécie de armadura em seus tornozelos e com ombreiras, além de cristas, uma de cada lado do corpo, usando uma espécie de maiô de escamas, sendo que tinha um chifre na testa.

\- O que é isso?

\- Demon of water. Tomei a forma da líder dos demônios da água que enfrentei em uma ilha. Veremos como uma maga patética da água se entende com um demônio da água. – ela fala malignamente – Mas, devo adverti-la de que não controlo completamente a minha força. Não me responsabilizo por ferimentos demasiadamente graves.

Mirajane a golpeia e fica surpresa que o corpo dela parecia ser feito de água, com os seus golpes se tornando inúteis.

\- Pelo visto, vai dar algum trabalho. Estou surpresa. Pelo menos, vou poder me divertir um pouco.

\- Você não é nada perante esta Miyare! Tome isso!

Ela cria outro circulo mágico por onde sai lanças de água em direção a maga da Fairy Tail que desvia facilmente das dezenas de lanças, para depois surgir outro círculo mágico, por onde sai uma rajada fervente de água, sendo que direciona o ataque contra Mirajane que desvia facilmente, enquanto falava entediada:

\- Eu acho que me enganei. É uma maga patética, ainda mais, se for o máximo que consegue fazer.

\- Como ousa falar assim, sua vaca!

Então, ela intensifica a água fervente, sendo que uma veia salta na testa de Mirajane e ela fala cada palavra imersa no mais puro ódio, enquanto que uma onda de emanação assassina surgia dela:

\- Do que me chamou?

\- Por acaso é surda, vaca?

Então, Miashi percebe o seu erro, tardiamente, ao ver o olhar e sorriso demoníaco de Mirajane que fez o seu sangue gelar, enquanto sentia que urinava nas calças com a presença assassina da albina com Take over, sendo que a mesma exclama, estendo as mãos para o alto:

\- Kanketsusen Mazoku (間欠泉 魔族 - Geyser demôniaco)!

Nós pés de Miyare surge um círculo mágico negro que a pega desprevenida ao lança-la para o alto através de um jato potente de água escaldante que sai do mesmo, sentindo ao mesmo tempo em que o que seu corpo não está fluído como água, provavelmente pela energia demoníaca, enquanto sofria danos, como se estivesse sendo comprimida contra uma parede, sentindo, lentamente, os seus ossos trincarem e muitos racharem, enquanto gritava em agonia com a água demoníaca atacando o seu corpo, queimando implacavelmente a sua pele, até que ela golfa sangue e nesse momento, Mirajane cancela a técnica e a maga derrotada cai no chão, inconsciente e com muitos ferimentos, principalmente nos braços e pernas, cujos ossos foram quebrados, enquanto tinha queimaduras severas na pele.

\- Patética.

Ela desfaz o take over e sai dali, se dirigindo ao centro do robô, enquanto que o gigante ficava imóvel após a derrota dos quatro elementos.

Na frente da Fairy Tail, Igneel comenta:

\- Pelo visto, os humanos conseguiram deter o gigante. Agora, só falta derrotarem o chefe.

\- Os humanos tem essa força dentro deles. Muitos humanos são obstinados. Talvez seja isso que torne os dragon slayers tão poderosos, além da capacidade de produzirem um pulmão extra para usar um elemento recentemente adquirido. De fato, o coração humano pode trazer um grande poder. – Grandenee comenta.

\- Provavelmente. – Eichiteki fala – Só aqui em Earth land, tivemos oportunidade de conhecer os humanos, profundamente. O livro não estava errado. Muitos dragões de Dragon Land chamaram o livro sobre os humanos de "livro da culpa". Claro que alguns aspectos negativos não foram totalmente abordados, mas, os positivos estão corretos.

\- E pelo visto, se meter com os filhos dele não foi uma decisão sábia. – Metalicana comenta quando eles sentem o cheiro de Makarov, próximo dali.

\- Verdade, meu amor. – Wisslogia comenta.

Dentro da estrutura, os quatro se encontram em um imenso salão, sendo que por uma porta surge José com um sorriso arrogante, que fala:

\- Podem ter derrotado os meus subordinados. Mas, não são nada perante mim!

\- A arrogância causará a sua ruína... Ou melhor, já causou. – Gildartz fala com os braços cruzados.

\- Vou ensinar a vocês o poder da guilda mais poderosa! – ele exclama, concentrando as sombras em torno dele.

Então, um brilho surge do alto e Makarov aparece flutuando, até ficar em frente aos seus magos, encarando José, enquanto exibia uma ira intensa em seu rosto:

\- Você ousou machucar os meus filhos... Porém, infelizmente, eu preciso seguir a tradição da Fairy tail. Eu contarei ate três, antes de julga-lo. Implore por perdão. Um!

\- Imaginei o que diria. Mas, isso "implore por perdão"?

\- Dois! – ele começa a concentrar uma esfera de magia entre as suas mãos.

\- Você espera que a maior guilda do reino se curve perante vocês? Vocês cresceram muitos nos últimos anos. Está na hora de acabar com vocês e mostrar a verdadeira superioridade da minha guilda - ele fala sorrindo malignamente, enquanto concentrava a sua magia das sombras em uma de suas mãos - Somos a guilda mais poderosa e não nos curvamos a patética Fairy Tail! Você não é páreo para mim! O meu nível é de um mago santo, também e é superior a você, com certeza! Não vou mais me conter. Sou muito mais forte! A nossa classificação está errada. Eu sou superior a você e vou mostrar o quanto estão errados!

\- Três! – nisso, Makarov começa a mexer as mãos em frente a esfera de luz entre as suas palmas.

\- É você que implorará por perdão! Desapareça! Desapareça das páginas da história com seus pirralhos, Fairy Tail!

\- Fim! – suas íris estão brancas e a esfera cresceu.

\- Morra, Fairy Tail! – José exclama e lança o seu poder concentrado de sombras contra Makarov.

O mestre da Fairy tail comprime a esfera luminosa contra as palmas das mãos e surge uma luz intensa que destrói as sombras de José, enquanto feixes de luz surgiam do chão em torno de Makarov, que exclama:

\- Invocação: Fairy Law!

Ele abre os olhos e surge o circulo mágico dourado com o símbolo da Fairy Tail, enquanto que no céu em cima da guilda, surgia uma luz intensa que dissipa as nuvens, irradiando para a guilda, para depois surgir um círculo mágico imenso que despeja uma luz intensa.

Gildartz e os outros fecham os olhos devido a luz intensa, sendo que sentiam que a luz era quente, enquanto irradiava de Makarov, sendo que as shades são destruídas, instantaneamente, enquanto que vários magos comentavam que a luz era quente e os protegia.

\- É uma magia interessante. – Fukaimori comenta em frente a Fairy Tail – E bem poderosa.

\- Não duvido que seja tida como lendária. – Hikaruken comenta.

\- Fico imaginando quais outras magias poderosas os humanos possuem. – Kibaryuu comenta.

\- Eu tenho esta curiosidade, também. – Raifuu comenta.

Há vários quilômetros dali, em uma espécie de construção, onde outrora havia magos, a maioria estava caída no chão, sendo que alguns estavam de pé, olhando, embasbacados, para o mago a sua frente que usava itens mágicos, no caso cajados e um deles pergunta:

\- Quem é você, desgraçado?

Ele nada fala, enquanto surge atrás dele várias bandeiras da Phanton Lord, com o mago dessa guilda ficando aterrorizado, pois, eram dezenas, indicando que todas as bases da guilda foram atacadas e o mago que os atacavam, enfim fala:

\- Esta é a última base da Phanton Lord, que tenho o prazer imenso em destruir.

\- Não pode ser! – o mago exclama e os outros também.

\- Se arrependam!

Nisso, ele desvia dos ataques deles, enquanto posicionava seus cajados mágicos, juntando os dedos, falando:

\- Gojuunmahoujin: Mikagura (Círculo mágico de cinco camadas: Canção secreta)!

Surge um círculo mágico pequeno na frente dele e outro imenso em cima dos magos que gritam quando surge uma rajada de luz que se propaga do chão para o céu, criando outros quatro círculos mágicos que diminuíam de tamanho, até gerar uma onda de magia.

Quando a técnica cessa, todos os outros magos estão caídos no chão e Mystogan recolhe a última bandeira e comenta:

\- Terminou. Ainda bem que eu terminei a missão que peguei na guilda, bem antes do prazo.

Em Magnólia, um homem andava pelas ruas com uma capa, olhando pelo canto dos olhos o imenso robô da Phanton Lord destruído, sendo que viu o brilho intenso e comenta:

\- Foi mal, mestre... Mas, eu quero o dinheiro integral por pegar Yukino e a sua mãe. Não vou aceitar migalhas. Afinal, sou um God Slayer da água.

Então, ele desaparece na multidão, enquanto apagava a marca da guilda da Phanton Lord em seu tórax.

Na guilda caída, José estava em choque, caído, enquanto digeria o que aconteceu, sendo que Makarov e os outros se retiram, para voltarem a guilda.

No dia seguinte, Makarov está olhando desanimado, a destruição e os dragões se aproximam, sendo que Eichiteki fala:

\- Pelo menos, ninguém se feriu.

\- Sim. Pelo menos isso, Eichiteki-sama.

Nisso, eles olham para o lado e Makarov fica estarrecido, sendo que Mizuko pergunta ao verem homens usando cedros, sendo que tinham roupas brancas com um contraste de azul, além de usarem uma insígnia na roupa.

\- Quem são eles?

\- Rune Knights. Eu estava achando estranho eles não terem se manifestado, ainda. Afinal, o ataque final da Phanton Lord foi ontem.

Dentre eles, estava Doranbolt e ao vê-lo, Mizuko comenta com Makarov:

\- Tive algumas visões, aquele homem...

Makarov olha para onde ela olhava e suspira, falando:

\- É isso o que está imaginando, Mizuko-sama.

Nisso, ele explica o que aconteceu com Doranbolt e ela pergunta:

\- Quer que eu resgate a memória dele? Ele já se infiltrou no Conselho.

\- Pode resgatar as memórias dele? – o mago santo pergunta, surpreso.

\- Sim. Vou influenciar os humanos para que eu entre na tenda dele.

\- Obrigado, Mizuko-sama.

Ela apenas sorri, enquanto surgiam tendas, sendo que cada um dos magos era selecionado para falar com um Rune Knight e conforme o desejo dela ao controlar mentalmente alguns deles e ao notar que era fácil subjugar mentalmente um humano, ela decide informar isso aos outros, pois, os outros dragões, estes cruéis, podiam usar isso contra Makarov e os outros.

Então, ela entra na tenda de Doranbolt que a cumprimenta e começa a fazer perguntas, sendo que ela fica calada, enquanto que ele se aproxima dela, revoltado pelo silêncio:

\- Sou o responsável por essa investigação, caso não saiba.

Nisso, ao chegar perto dela, ela o pega e antes que ele pudesse falar algo, se desloca atrás dele em um piscar de olhos e tampa a boca do mago, murmurando algumas palavras de uma magia arcana para prendê-lo no local, evitando que usasse o seu teletransporte mágico.

Então, ao confirmar que ele estava incapacitado, temporariamente, de usar a sua magia, ela começa a recitar palavras ao tocar com a outra mão a testa dele, enquanto que ela invocou a sua cauda em tamanho pequeno, se comparado ao tamanho original para retê-lo no local:

\- Venit ad lucem, memoria signatus! Memoriam diu forgotten! Memoria signatus! Liberatus! (Venham a tona, memórias lacradas! Memórias há muito esquecidas! Memórias seladas! Se libertem!)

Então, Doranbolt tem uma dor de cabeça lacerante com ela voltando a se sentar, rapidamente, sendo que os gritos dele alarmam todos, enquanto ela manipulava a memória dele, ao mesmo tempo em que fingia está aterrorizada.

Os outros Rune Knights entram e alguns o acodem, enquanto outro perguntava asperamente a ela:

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Eu não sei. Ele começou a fazer perguntas e de repente ficou assim.

A dragoa finge uma voz e face lacrimosa, chorando, simulando medo e fica feliz ao notar que os Rune Knights acreditavam nela ao amenizarem o seu rosto para com ela.

\- É verdade... Não sei o que deu em mim. – Doranbot fala – Eu estava fazendo perguntas e...

\- Vamos leva-lo ao hospital mágico próximo daqui.

Nisso, eles o levam, enquanto que outro Rune Knight assumia o lugar dele, dando água para ela se acalmar, com a mesma fingindo que se recuperava do medo, para depois responder as perguntas.

Longe dali, em uma mesa na frente de um café, um homem com um terno negro, impecável, folheava o jornal, enquanto que o God Slayer da água se aproximava, para depois sentar.

O homem abaixa o jornal, sendo que usa óculos escuros e pergunta:

\- Então, você disse que é capaz de capturar ambas?


	34. O despertar de Mest

**Notas da Autora**

O God Slayer decide...

Doranbolt descobre que...

Yukino descobre onde...

Yo!

Eu fiquei ausente por causa da cirurgia bariátrica que eu fiz.

Só indico para quem tem diabete e peso acima de 110 quilos ou então, quem quer ser belíssima, sendo que adora fazer compras e não se importa com sacrificios.

Tem hipertensão e ela é controlada? Não faça somente por causa disso. Mas, perca peso através de dietas e exercícios intensos.

Eu falo, pois, você viverá uma vida com uma redução extrema na alimentação e muita coisa que adorava, dependendo do que for, terá que banir para o resto de sua vida. Se tiver a síndrome de Dumping, você nunca mais poderá comer doce na vida e gordurosa (algumas pessoas tem essa síndrome com coisas gordurosas também).

Se possui menos de 110 quilos, procure fazer dieta e academia, diariamente. Acredite, é melhor tentar perder peso de outras formas. A cirurgia só deve ser realizada em último caso e em situações como descrevi acima.

É que eu me arrependi da cirurgia. Por isso, estou alertando. Tudo mundo que fala é maravilhoso e tal. De fato, você perde muito peso, principalmente nos primeiros meses. Isso é fato. Mas, você pode deixar de saborear comidas gostosas para o resto de sua vida.

Além disso, se fizer a cirurgia restritiva bariatrica, terá que tomar complemento vitaminico para o resto de seus dias, pois, você absorve muito pouco. Você precisará complementar com vitaminas e precisará fazer exames médicos regulares.

Se você é uma pessoa vaidosa que não se importa com isso, tem diabete e/ou peso acima de 110 quilos, aí pode fazer cirurgia.

Só queria explicar o motivo de ficar ausente.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 34 - O despertar de Mest**

\- Sim. Somente a mãe dela está na guilda. Vou pegá-la, apenas para que a filha sofra, enquanto mato ela na frente dela. Depois, matarei a bastarda, após me divertir, claro. - ele fala o final sorrindo de forma pervertida.

\- Um plano excelente... Somente quero as chaves. Pode para matá-las da forma mais lenta e dolorosa possível, principalmente a mãe da Yukino.

\- Sei que não é o cliente e que representa ele ou ela.

O homem sorri e fala:

\- Pense o que quiser. O valor é o mesmo.

\- Considere o trabalho feito.

Nisso, o God Slayer se levanta, se dirigindo a Fairy Tail.

Após o mago se afastar, o homem acessa uma lacrima de comunicação para contatar a sua mestra.

Há vários quilômetros dali, na mansão Heartfilia, Lucy está tomando um suntuoso café, quando recebe a ligação da lacrima que uma empregada trouxe, para depois a mesma se retirar, após fazer uma mesura, sendo que a loira faz um sinal para todos os empregados saírem.

Após eles desocuparem o recinto, ela fala:

\- O que quer escravo? – ele era um dos vários escravos que ela possuía através da magia de subjugação e atração.

\- Ainda tem um mago para fazer o trabalho.

\- E por que eu devo me animar? Uma guilda inteira não conseguiu. Aquele bastardo do José se vangloriava tanto. Não passava de um idiota e de um mago patético, apesar de ser um mago santo. Pelo visto, os critérios para mago santo estão demasiadamente ridículos para permitir que um mago patético como ele, conseguisse o título.

\- Não se preocupe que ele não irá sobreviver. A senhora não estará em risco. Se chegarem até mim, com prazer, irei tirar a minha vida, conforme as suas ordens.

\- Sim. Você deve se matar, rapidamente, antes que seja pego.

\- Sim mestra.

\- Por que você disse que ele podia fazer o serviço?

\- Era o mago mais poderoso da Phanton Lord. Ele é um God Slayer da água. Ele é um caçador de Deuses da água.

\- Um God Slayer? Interessante... Bem, de fato, não é um mago qualquer. Vamos ver se ele tem êxito.

Após encerrar a ligação, ela sai da sala e vai até um dos quartos onde está o seu noivo e os irmãos deste, além do pai deles presos, usando arreios de submissão e vibradores neles. Eram os seus novos escravos, sendo que às vezes se divertia, fazendo, eles terem relações um com o outro, sendo que eles obedeciam todas as suas ordens.

Ela abre uma caixa onde tem os novos brinquedos que comprou e confessava que estava ansiosa para usar neles.

Todos os empregados na mansão eram escravos dela, sendo que ela demitiu Bobo, que lhe ensinou magia e os outros empregados do pai, assim que chegou a mansão, para depois contratar novos, desde que tivessem alguma mancha em seus corações para a técnica fazer efeito a fim de servi-la, sem ousarem criticá-la ou denunciá-la.

Afinal, Bobo e os outros não tinham manchas ou máculas no coração para controla-los.

Claro que Bobo e os outros foram mortos por escravos dela, alguns dias depois, pois, não queria que houvesse boatos de algo suspeito na mansão, porque, após a demissão, os antigos empregados tentaram entrar na mansão para saber o que estava acontecendo, sendo guiados pela preocupação para com Lucy, já que sempre a viam como um membro da família e frente a invasão deles, a loira preferiu silenciá-los de uma vez.

O que ela não sabia é que Acnologia salvou Bobo e os outros, manipulando a memória dos escravos dela mandados para matá-los, fazendo eles acreditarem que os mataram, assim como ele alterou as memórias de Bobo e dos outros para esquecerem a Heartfilia, além de dar a ideia deles se mudarem para longe.

Ela tira a roupa e põe uma roupa de couro, enquanto pegava um chicote com um sorriso extremamente malicioso e igualmente maligno.

\- Vocês foram meninos maus e merecem ser punidos. – ela fala com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Há vários quilômetros dali, em Magnólia, Makarov ficou surpreso, assim como os outros magos ao verem os dragões em suas formas humanas, construírem a guilda em apenas uma hora usando a magia deles, para fazer o desenho da planta se tornar real.

Kibaryuu se aproxima e fala:

\- É algo fácil e é bom exercitamos os nossos poderes diferentes, normalmente não usados para o ataque.

\- Muito obrigado, Kibaryuu-sama.

Nisso, ele se curva para os outros, os agradecendo, sendo que muitos magos não entendiam o motivo do mestre se curvar a eles que pareciam pessoas simples, sendo que não conseguiam ver a marca neles.

Então, os magos entram na nova guilda, sendo que Makarov contou a Gildartz quem eles eram, na verdade, deixando-o estarrecido, com o mesmo jurando guardar segredo, assim como a sua filha Cana, com ambos compreendendo naquele instante o motivo dele se curvar para o grupo.

Longe dali, Doranbolt estava em sua casa, mais precisamente no banheiro, até que surgem círculos mágicos em volta dele que depois desaparecem, com a dor de cabeça passando, enquanto ele arregala aos seus olhos, quando as recordações de quando estava na guilda e de seus amigos voltam à tona, com ele olhando para o espelho, enquanto murmurava embasbacado:

\- Sou da Fairy Tail... Eu me lembro. Eu fazia missão com o meu amigo, Reedus. Aí, decidi me infiltrar no Conselho e cometi o ato estúpido de apagar as minhas memórias em vez de selá-las, temporariamente, para depois reavê-las. Como eu fui estúpido!

Ele dá um murro na parede, enquanto rangia os dentes ao se lembrar de seu ato, no mínimo, idiota.

Então, ele se acalma, até que ouve algumas batidas na porta, sendo que havia um sistema de comunicação interno mágico e identifica como sendo Lahar, que fala pelo sistema de comunicação:

\- Está tudo bem, Doranbolt? Soube que passou mal.

\- Eu estou bem. Já tomei um remédio para a dor de cabeça.

\- Que bom. Quando estiver melhor, vamos organizar os depoimentos colhidos daquela guilda encrenqueira.

Doranbolt torceu os punhos quando ele falou daquela forma da Fairy Tail, mas, conseguiu se controlar e falou:

\- Sim. Pode ser amanhã? Por mais que eu quisesse fazer hoje, eu vou cochilar. O remédio me deixou sonolento.

\- Claro.

Doranbolt fica aliviado ao ver que controlou bem a sua raiva quando Lahar insultou a sua guilda e após se despedir dele, percebeu que precisava encontrar um jeito de controlar o seu humor quando falassem mal da Fairy tail, já que era algo corriqueiro nos corredores e pela boca de vários Conselheiros, pois, se ele quisesse continuar com a sua infiltração, teria que se controlar e inclusive também criticar a guilda.

Então, ele se recorda de que havia uma magia que podia ajuda-lo e decide ir até a sua biblioteca particular, procurar tal magia em seus livros, enquanto que havia decidido que iria ver Makarov a noite.

Afinal, sentia falta de conversar com o seu mestre, sendo que estava ansioso para contar que havia voltado a ser um membro da Fairy Tail, novamente e que tinha conseguido se infiltrar com sucesso no Conselho, conseguindo uma posição excelente, somente ficando embaixo da posição de Lahar, que era a mais alta dos Rune Knigts. Ele, Doranbolt, trabalhava como o investigador principal deles, com esta sendo uma posição excelente para colher informações.

Longe dali, andando por uma rua, pensativa, Kireihoshi estava indecisa se devia ou não ver como a sua filha estava se saindo, que não percebe alguém se aproximando dela, até que o mago se aproxima e ela finge cair na armadilha dele.

O God Slayer da Agua, Soin, conseguiu tirar Aria da prisão e usou a habilidade dele de deslocar o espaço.

Eles e Kireihoshi foram parar em uma espécie de clareira em uma floresta, sendo que eles não entenderam porque ela sorria.

\- Por que está sorrindo? Somos a maioria e eu sou um God Slayer da água! Eu caço Deuses da água! E você é só uma humana patética.

Nisso, surgem capangas pervertidos e cruéis contratados por ele, que olham maliciosamente para Kireihoshi, enquanto se agrupam em torno deles.

\- Humana? Devo tomar isso como um elogio, pois indica que executei a magia perfeitamente.

Os magos não entendem, até que em um piscar de olhos surge uma parede repleta de estrelas os impedindo de sair e de se teleportar, enquanto ela pergunta:

\- God Slayer... Você sabe o motivo dos Deuses nunca tentarem nada contra um dragão?

\- Dragões são apenas lagartos com escamas. Os Deuses não tem tempo para inferiores.

\- Eles não tentam nada contra nós, pois, nos temem! E você conhecerá o medo que os Deuses sentem na presença de um dragão adulto!

Nisso, o corpo dela brilha e os magos ficam apavorados, quando surge um dragão imenso, sendo que ela ruge, fazendo muitos ficarem aterrorizados, enquanto urinaram nas calças, com a maioria tentando, inutilmente, fugir dali, enquanto gritavam de terror.

O God Slayer, mesmo sentindo a magia opressora e imponente de um dragão, lutou para sorrir altivo, sendo que fala, enquanto Aria estava aterrorizado demais para articular qualquer palavra:

\- Isso é inesperado, confesso. Mas, vou ensinar que um dragão deve temer aos Deuses!

Nisso, ele usa seus poderes e invoca água no local, fazendo os seus capangas se afogarem, inclusive Aria, que olha estarrecido para o God Slayer, pois, pensava que eram companheiros de guilda, sendo que a dragoa meramente fica parada.

Então, ele começa a ataca-la usando a força da água com a mesma permitindo que os golpes a atingissem, sendo que o God slayer fica aterrorizado quando percebe que ela não sente os golpes e parecia entediada. Inclusive bocejava.

Kireihoshi já estava submersa, sendo que não se incomodava, pois, os pulmões dos dragões eram tão poderosos quanto eles e podiam lidar com a privação do oxigênio por um longo tempo, assim como, conseguiam lidar com condições inóspitas e extremas.

Portanto, os dragões podiam ficar submersos por várias horas, se assim desejassem, mesmo que não fosse um dragão da água.

Após algumas horas, usando inúmeros ataques, o God Slayer se cansa, sendo que passa a temê-la, enquanto a mesma falava:

\- Entendeu o motivo dos Deuses temerem nós, dragões?

\- É impossível... os Deuses... os Deuses são...

\- Poderosos em comparação a um humano. Mas, patéticos em comparação a um dragão adulto.

Nisso, ela retira a parede de estrelas e a água sai, sendo que o God slayer cai de bunda no chão, enquanto que ela colocava a pata imperiosamente em cima dele que sente a pressão imensa, para depois ela mostrar as suas presas, sendo que ao olhar para os olhos coléricos dela, ele não pode deixar de se sentir aterrorizado, enquanto ficava em frente a um dragão adulto irado, sendo que ele acaba urinando e defecando, enquanto ela soltava rugidos que faziam seu sangue gelar, fazendo-o chorar, implorando por perdão.

Ela começa a dar patadas nele, arremessando-o para os lados, para depois desfazer a transformação, sendo que manipula a memória dele para esquecer que viu um dragão, para depois ela se afastar dali e conforme andava, tomou uma decisão, decidindo voar para longe dali.

Ela não percebeu que enquanto Soin se levantava, surgiu uma dragoa de Acnologia, na forma humana de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, usando uma roupa diminutiva composta de um biquíni ínfimo que mostrava muita coisa.

Antes que pudesse reagir, o God Slayer é imobilizado pela mão dela, sendo que começa a urinar e defecar ao ter a impressão que estava em frente a um dragão imenso que sorria malignamente para ele, com o mesmo jurando que se via refletidos nas íris draconicas, sendo que ela fala:

\- Sou Chloé Bourgeois. Sou uma dragoa de Acnologia. Eu e o meu pai, André Bourgeois, servimos ao nosso mestre, Acnologia de Dragon land. Fique feliz. Fará parte do nosso grandioso plano.

Então, sorrindo malignamente, invoca uma lacrima negra em suas mãos e ao colocar na frente do rosto dele, ele começa a gritar de agonia, sentindo o seu corpo ser rasgado e dilacerado conforme o seu poder era arrancado pela esfera negra, até que ele cai inconsciente no chão, enquanto ela apagava a memória dele, por precaução.

Então, ela se retira, sendo que inicialmente pretendia levar algum presente para o pai dela ao detectar que naquele mago havia maldade em seu coração, até que percebe que tinha um corpo feio.

Portanto, decide deixa-lo naquele local, enquanto se retirava dali.

Após alguns minutos, voando velozmente pelo céu, a dragoa chega a uma casa luxuosa e quando desfaz a forma dragão, assumindo uma forma semelhante a humana, ela entra na construção.

Em um dos quartos, encontra o seu pai se divertindo com os escravos dele, conforme os penetrava, sendo que praticava BDSM com eles, sendo que era demasiadamente sádico, assim como ela, que fala, enquanto o seu genitor se preparava para pegar o próximo escravo que estava amarrado, apesar de estar subjugado pelo mal em seu coração, assim como todos.

\- Já pegou o poder dele? - ele pergunta a filha.

\- Sim. Eu vou levar ao Acnologia-sama e depois, vou me divertir com os meus escravos.

\- Eu só tenho mais meia hora, antes de voltar a fiscalizar o andamento da extração dos fragmentos de poder e alma do Deus dragão da destruição.

\- Mal vejo a hora do nosso sonho e o de Acnologia-sama se realizar.

\- Eu também.

Nisso, ambos gargalham malignamente, para depois ela se despedir de seu pai.

Longe dali, o God Slayer da água somente se lembrava da missão de matar Yukino e a mãe desta, Kireihoshi, não entendendo o motivo de estar molhado, para depois bater o punho em uma árvore, exclamando:

\- Algo aconteceu e elas devem ter feito algo! Vou matar aquelas bastardas da Yukiko e Kireihoshi.

Então, um homem surge na frente dele com uma face irada e o God slayer pergunta:

\- Quem é você, desgraçado?

Ele estava nervoso, pois, sentia uma pressão violenta, assim como via uma fúria velada nos orbes ônix que faiscavam de pura ira, para depois um sorriso maligno surgir no rosto do homem, cujo corpo brilhava, revelando um dragão negro gigantesco que rosna guturalmente, fazendo o God slayer se borrar nas calças, assim como urinar de medo, enquanto o dragão imenso baixava o enorme focinho, com o mago vendo-se refletido nas íris coléricas deste, que fala dentre rosnados violentos e ferais:

\- Sou Acnologia e creio que estava xingando a Yukino-chan, certo? Além disso, quer mata-la, pelo que eu entendi.

Soin havia caído no chão, tremendo, tentando buscar alguma coragem remanescente para ficar de pé com o seu corpo tremendo violentamente, enquanto ouvia a respiração violenta do imenso dragão na sua frente, até que encontra um vestígio de coragem.

\- Não tenho que responder. - ele fala, enquanto suava frio.

\- Saiba que ela é a contraparte de minha cria de Dragon Land e ameaçar a cria de um dragão é no mínimo, suicídio, sabia?

Então, é pego por uma das patas do dragão e tenta usar uma magia, exclamando:

\- Metsujin Ougi: Bakuhatsu Jigoku no Mizu (爆発地獄の水 - explosão infernal da água)!

Porém, o ataque que deveria consistir de um turbilhão violento, não surge e Soin fica confuso, pois, deveria ser capaz de lançar alguma magia. Ele não sabia que ele já havia usado tal magia em um dragão e a pele do mesmo sequer foi arranhada, assim como não sabia que seus poderes foram extraídos.

\- Você não tem mais os seus poderes. Eles foram arrancados, graças a uma técnica milenar arcana. - ele fala malignamente - E mesmo que pudesse usar, os Deuses são fracos contra dragões adultos.

\- Impossível...

\- É possível, desde que use uma magia arcana e ancestral, que não funciona em dragões. Mas, pelo visto, funciona em humanos e Deuses.

\- Eu... eu...

\- O melhor de tudo, é que ainda possuí a resistência residual do God Slayer. Vou poder tortura-lo bastante por ter ousado ofender a minha cria e não obstante ter desejado mata-la. Não me importo se viu a minha forma dragão, não sobrará nem pó de você, seu bastardo.

Então, ele leva a sua vitima que gritava até um vale longe dali, desfazendo a forma dragão, enquanto começava a tortura lacerante, com os gritos de dor do mesmo, sendo abafado por uma magia em forma de uma bolha transparente que era preenchida por gritos e som de ossos sendo quebrados, enquanto que Sorin era curado constantemente por uma magia arcana, apenas para ser torturado, novamente e assim se seguiria pela noite toda, até o dia seguinte, até que Acnologia achasse que foi o suficiente.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, a noite caiu e Loki estava ao lado de uma cachoeira, olhando para uma lápide da maga celestial Karen e estava tão perdido em recordações, que não percebe Yukino, que se aproximava, até que ela fala:

\- Loke... Não... Leo, o leão.

O seiren se vira para a origem da voz, se surpreendendo ao ver a dragon slayer das estrelas e maga celestial, próxima dele.


	35. Salvando uma estrela

**Notas da Autora**

Yukino consegue encontrar Loke.

Quando ela descobre o motivo da magia dele estar fraca, Yukino decide...

 **Capítulo 35 - Salvando uma estrela**

\- Sim.

\- Você tinha contrato com a Karen, certo?

\- Isso mesmo. Como descobriu?

\- Quando senti que era um seiren e que estava com a magia enfraquecida, eu desejei saber o que aconteceu com a sua magia e o motivo de andar pelo mundo humano, sendo que a sua magia seria consumida, continuamente, enquanto continuasse nesse mundo. O jii-chan (vovozinho) Crux descobriu muita coisa, antes de dormir novamente. Inclusive, eu descobri que você não pode voltar ao mundo dos seirens e isso explica o motivo de estar tão enfraquecido. Por quê? Karen morreu. Portanto, o contrato é anulado e o seiren volta ao mundo espiritual, para esperar um novo mago celestial. Mas, você continua no mundo humano. Assim como os humanos não sobrevivem no mundo dos seirens, os seirens não sobrevivem no mundo humano, com a energia de um seiren sendo drenada até que chegue ao fim.

Tsuki estava no ombro de Yukino.

\- Percebi que não falou a palavra dono. - Loke comenta surpreso.

\- Para mim, é uma palavra horrível. Vocês tem vida. Vocês possuem sentimentos. Vocês não são algo. Sou contra o uso dessa palavra. Para mim, as chaves são a minha família.

Loke sorri, para depois ficar triste, sendo que Yukino pergunta:

\- Por que continua no mundo humano? Quanto tempo faz que está nesse mundo?

\- Já faz três anos e eu não posso voltar. É uma punição por eu ter quebrado a regra mais fundamental entre dono e seiren. E por causa disso, fui banido do mundo dos seirens para sempre.

\- Foi banido? – Tsuki fica estarrecida.

\- Banido para sempre? – Yukino pergunta.

\- Sim. É o meu castigo. Devo aceitar a minha morte. Sou um seiren traidor. Minha dona era a Karen e com as minhas próprias mãos, eu a matei. - ele fala amargurado, olhando para as suas mãos.

Yukino fala incrédula:

\- Isso é mentira. Você não é um assassino.

\- Eu concordo com a Yukino-chan! Loke não pode ser um assassino!

\- Como vocês podem saber disso?

\- Seus olhos... Há tanta dor e sofrimento. Um assassino teria prazer ao contar sobre isso, mas, o que sinto é um grande pesar. - a dragon slayer fala com os olhos emotivos.

\- Isso mesmo. Eu também só vejo dor e sofrimento.

Loke fica surpreso e comenta, tristemente:

\- Saiba que estão erradas...

Nisso, ele conta a historia de abusos e sofrimento que Karen praticava aos seus seirens, assim como usava Áries como escudo e para ser companhia de homens pervertidos, quando não queria lidar com os seus fãs.

Depois, punia seus seirens, principalmente Aries, com ele contando que por ser um seiren da guerra e líder do zodíaco, conseguia suportar os maus tratos, humilhação e violência. Já, Aries, sofria em escala maior do que ele e todos os seirens tinham medo de fazer contrato com ela.

Ele conta que após ela bater no rosto de Áries com um cajado usado por pastores, deixando uma marca, iria deixa-la presa no mundo humano por quase duas semanas como punição por ela achar que foi Áries que falou ao mestre Bob que era usada como escudo, sendo que o mestre deu bronca nela.

Frente ao castigo, ele contou que forçou a troca com Aries, com ela voltando ao mundo dos seirens, enquanto que ele foi ao mundo humano com a sua própria magia e como Karen não era poderosa, não conseguia abrir dois portões do zodíaco ao mesmo tempo.

Ele havia feito o pedido dela libertar ambos do contrato e ela não aceitou, sendo que ele passou a ficar no mundo humano e como passou pelo portão com a sua magia, a magia de Karen era indiferente.

Porém, ele contou a Yukino, que Karen foi em uma missão, escondida do mestre, que havia proibido ela de pegar missões e acabou morrendo perante uma maga mais poderosa.

Yukino fica a beira das lágrimas ao saber da crueldade que eles enfrentaram com Karen, até Loke falar:

\- Por isso eu disse que a matei. Por ficar no mundo humano, ela não pôde abrir um portão e por isso morreu. Eu matei Karen. Não se devolve uma vida humana perdida. Mortos não retornam. O único meio de pagar pelos meus pecados é desaparecendo.

\- Isso está errado. – Yukino fala com lágrimas nos olhos, deixando Leo surpreso – Você não cometeu crime, nenhum! Karen não devia ter pego a missão! Ela se arriscou porque quis e nem sequer avisou você que ia para uma missão, sendo que ela sabia onde você estava! Ela agiu como uma suicida! Além disso, vocês eram brutalizados por ela, que era um monstro perverso! Você não teve escolha! Você quis salvar a sua amiga!

\- Eu quebrei a regra. Seirens que quebram as regras são punidos!

\- E as magas celestiais que quebram de certa forma o acordo? Ela quebrou de certa forma o acordo com você ao não informa-lo do que ia fazer. Se uma maga celestial morre sem abrir um portão a culpa é do seiren? Não. Dela mesmo. Ela sabia que precisava de você no campo de batalha e mesmo assim, não o avisou. Ela morreu por isso. Então, você, que não sabia dos planos dela é o culpado? Ela não lhe informou ou por acaso avisou você do que ia fazer? Ela procurou chama-lo ou comunicar você?

\- Não... – ele murmura – Mas, mesmo assim...

\- Não aceito tamanha injustiça! Não aceito que um inocente pague pelo crime do outro! Karen cometeu suicídio! É suicídio você participar missões sem poder abrir um portal, se você somente possui a magia dos portões! O Seiren não é responsável pela maga celestial que morre sem poder invocar um portão para se defender, agindo com imprudência.

\- A Yukino-chan está certa! Karen só podia ser uma suicida, para pegar uma missão perigosa sem ter meios de se defender e mesmo que tenha sido uma missão, ir sem poder usar magia é no mínimo suicídio! – Tsuki exclama.

\- Mas...

\- Eu vou abrir o portão a força! Não vou ficar sentada vendo tamanha injustiça!

\- Isso mesmo! Vai, Yukino-chan! – Tsuki exclama animada.

Quando ela vai concentrar os seus poderes para forçar a abertura do portão, Loke fica estarrecido, sabendo que a hoshiryuu no dragon slayer conseguiria, se desejasse.

Então, ambos ficam surpresos ao ver que o tempo parece parar e que no céu surgem estrelas cadentes circulares, enquanto que o Seiren Ô surgia em sua imponência.

" _O Seiren Ô veio porque ela ia abrir o portão a força? Eu não duvido que ela conseguiria. É uma hoshiryuu dragon slayer e abrir um portão para ir ao mundo dos seirens é algo bem simples para um dragão estrelar."_ \- Loke pensa consigo mesmo, estarrecido.

\- Antigo amigo. A vós que contratais com os humanos é defeso matar o possuidor da chave. Direta ou indiretamente. Leo, o Leão, vossa entrada no mundo espiritual não será permitida. Hoshiryuu dragon slayer-sama, peço vossa cooperação.

\- Pois saiba que não a terá! Não frente a tamanha injustiça!

\- Injustiça A que injustiça tu se referes? - o rei dos seirens fica surpreso, com o uso da palavra, "injustiça".

\- Karen sabia que não podia invocar outro seiren. Mesmo assim foi na missão. Não comunicou Leo de seus planos. Ela quebrou uma promessa, antes de ir lutar sem ajuda. Pergunto-lhe. Se uma maga celestial morre por não ter invocado outro seiren, esse seiren que não foi invocado é culpado pela morte do portador da chave? Ou então, se a magia da maga celestial acaba e ela não pode abrir um portão, o seiren é culpado também?

\- Não... Nesses casos, não.

\- E se uma maga celestial resolve se suicidar? A culpa é do seiren?

\- Não. Mas, o meu antigo amigo...

\- Pare de chama-lo de antigo amigo! Ele não é antigo! Ele está aqui! Na sua frente! Karen era um monstro. Uma maga abominável que fazia atrocidades com os seus seirens. Eles sofriam. Loke se desesperou. Fez pela sua amiga. Não fez por vaidade, orgulho, arrogância ou qualquer desejo mesquinho. Fez por amor. Agora, você me fala que Karen ter ido a uma missão sem informar ao Loke, com ele não sabendo os planos dela, a torna completamente inocente e ele o culpado, sendo que o mestre da guilda dela a proibiu de pegar uma missão? Por ela ter agido como uma suicida, Loke tem que responder pelo suicídio dela? Justo ele que se sacrificou por amor, enquanto que ela se divertia ao praticar o mal, achando que seirens eram algo e não seres com sentimentos? Como seiren devia saber o que sofriam. Essa é a injustiça que permeia as estrelas?

\- Injustiça? - o rei dos espíritos fica estarrecido.

Nisso, o corpo dela brilha e invoca os seirens dela. Aquarius, Câncer, Taurus, Virgo, Sagittarius, Libra, Pisces na forma semelhante a humana, Horologium, Lyra, Crux e Ophiuchus em sua forma humana.

Quando a mesma estava nessa forma era chamada de "aquela que traz o Armagedon", com tal forma sendo invocada quando o invocador desejava matar o seu oponente. Quem olhasse Ophiuchus em sua forma humana, com a aparência de uma garota de dezesseis anos de sorriso meigo, assim como a aparência, usando um vestido comprido com babados e laços, sendo que usa um belo laço na cabeça, nunca iria acreditar que naquela forma seus poderes eram aterradores e que ela, de fato, poderia exterminar vidas.

Inclusive, os seus poderes chegavam próximos de rivalizar com o Rei dos seirens, se ela lutasse seriamente.

\- Todos os seirens dela... - Leo comenta estarrecido.

Ela se vira para Loke e fala:

\- Se você desaparecer, os seus amigos ficarão tristes. Não ouse querer desaparecer, sem se importar com a dor deles e sofrimento.

\- Eu quero desaparecer! Eu matei Karen! - ele exclama chorando.

\- Pare de falar isso! Ela se suicidou! Seirens não tem controle sobre suicidas.

\- Suicida? Karen suicida? – Leon repete abismado.

\- Como assim suicida? – Seirei Ô pergunta – Tornaste a repetir a palavra suicídio.

\- Se eu sou uma maga há algum tempo, eu tenho noção de meus poderes e limites, sendo que sei que naquele instante, não posso invocar outro seiren e mesmo assim, insisto em ir a uma missão perigosa sem qualquer ajuda, acabando por me intrometer com outra maga, sem ter qualquer chance de ataque ou defesa, eu sou suicida. É a mesma coisa alguém ir para a guerra sem ter uma armadura e armas ou então, não ser capaz de lançar alguma magia. É pedir para morrer. Se eu bebo e vou dirigir, sabendo que a bebida influenciará no me julgamento e crivo, assim como, provocará alterações emocionais, se eu matar alguém é assassinato e se eu me matar, sou suicida. Me expus ao perigo, voluntariamente. Karen sabia que não podia invocar outro seiren e mesmo assim ela pegou uma missão, inclusive, contrariando ordens do mestre da guilda a qual ela estava vinculada. Ela foi ao perigo voluntariamente, sabendo dos seus limites. Ela é suicida e pelo que eu saiba, seirens não respondem por suicidas! O senhor mesmo disse isso.

O Seirei Ô fica quieto e Yukino fala, concentrando a sua magia, sendo que parecia surgir a sombra de um imenso dragão estrelar, conforme ela exclamava:

\- Dragon Force!

O corpo dela brilha e surgem escamas brilhantes em seu corpo, com as suas feições se tornando meio draconicas, ao surgir duas asas negras como a noite com o brilho de estrelas no interior das asas que parecia um céu noturno, além das suas presas ficarem proeminentes, assim como as garras.

\- Se mesmo assim, insistir em praticar tal injustiça, culpando um seiren inocente por causa de uma suicida, eu abrirei o portal a força e irei enfrenta-lo em nome da justiça! – ela exclama com determinação.

Leo estava estupefato, enquanto que os demais seirens olhavam com orgulho e admiração para Yukino.

Após ficar pensativo, analisando o que a maga celestial disse, conforme avaliava o forte desejo e o extremo em que a dragon slayer chegaria para garantir que Leo voltasse ao mundo dos seirens, sabendo que com a dragon force podia sobreviver no mundo dos seirens por um tempo considerável, o Seirei Ô fala:

\- Se esse amigo chegou a tal extremo e considerando a morte da maga celestial Karen como suicídio, acredito que houve equívoco na regra. Leo, tu foste absolvido. Não cometeste nenhum crime, pois, a portadora de sua chave agiu como suicida, se expondo a morte, sendo ciente da sua situação, não o comunicando da missão. Portanto, Leo, concedo-te permissão para voltar ao mundo espiritual.

Loke está embasbacado, enquanto Yukino sorria, assim como os seirens dela que haviam ficado surpresos e orgulhosos com a determinação dela, sendo que Libra, Ophicius e Pisces não, pois já esperavam algo assim.

Afinal, eles estavam há mais tempo com ela e a conheciam desde que era criança.

\- Agradece ao amparo das estrelas. – Seirei Ô fala, enquanto desaparecia envolto em uma luz que se propagava para o céu como inúmeras estrelas.

\- Espere, por favor... – ele fala ajoelhado no chão – Eu...

\- Caso ainda se sinta culpado, por algo que não foste sua culpa, ordeno-te que siga em frente e proteja a sua amiga. Pois, a amizade dela vale tal esforço. Dá tua vida em proteção á dela.

A água da cachoeira volta a correr, assim como o tempo, após as estrelas cadentes circulares desaparecem, conforme a luz que era o Seirei Ô, desaparecia no céu noturno.

\- Você não é mais culpado. Você era um inocente que respondia por uma suicida. Você pode voltar ao seu mundo para se recuperar, Leo-kun. – Yukino fala, sorrindo meigamente, desfazendo a dragon force, enquanto que os seirens dela desapareciam, voltando ao mundo dos seirens com um sorriso nos rostos.

Por um instante, ele jurou ter visto Karen ao lado do túmulo dela, sendo que estava semitransparente, exibindo uma face culpada e parecia que ela havia murmurado "eu sinto muito", antes de desaparecer.

Então, ele se levanta e fala, olhando para a dragon slayer e maga celestial, enquanto erguia a mão:

\- Yukino.

Ela sorri e dá a mão para ele que fala, sorrindo, enquanto desaparecia em luz, voltando ao mundo dele:

\- Muito obrigada, Yukino...

A jovem sorri meigamente, enquanto segurava a chave dele.

Kireihoshi estava na sua forma dragão, olhando próximo dali, a sua filha com visível orgulho em seus olhos, sendo que ela fez tudo sozinha e conseguiu salvar uma estrela.

A dragoa não podia estar mais feliz e orgulhosa dela, sendo que sempre teve orgulho da jovem, desde que a encontrou e a criou como a sua amada filha.

Então, parte voando dali, sendo que procurou ficar a favor do vento, para que o seu cheiro não chegasse as narinas de sua filha.

Próximo dali se encontrava Acnologia, olhando orgulhoso para Yukino, enquanto ficava emocionado, pois, a contraparte de sua filha em Earth land era idêntica a sua filha em Dragon Land. Ambas possuíam o mesmo coração e eram meigas, bondosas e gentis, assim como eram determinadas.

Enquanto Yukino se retirava do local, o dragão se permitia perder em recordações de sua amada cria, sendo que era um pai "coruja".

Então, após limpar uma lágrima que escorreu dos seus orbes ônix, ele se retira dali, decidindo voltar a mansão que comprou apenas para a sua amada Layra, para fazer companhia no jantar que seria servido dali a alguns minutos.

Há vários quilômetros dali, naquele mesmo dia, após Makarov entrar na sua casa, ele fica em posição de ataque e começa a concentrar a sua magia, pois, sentia que havia alguém, sendo que Laxus havia ido ao mercado comprar alguns mantimentos, junto do pai adotivo dele, Raifuu.

Então, das sombras do corredor, surge Mest que se prostra e fala envergonhado:

\- Perdoe-me mestre. Não devia ter apagado as minhas memórias, para facilitar a minha infiltração. Tinha que ter procurado um modo delas ficarem seladas, temporariamente.

O mestre da Fairy tail relaxa e sorri, cancelando a magia que havia formado em uma das mãos, enquanto falava, bondosamente:

\- Levante-se. Fico feliz que tenha recuperado as suas memórias. Se bem que era o esperado. Você é alguém que se sacrifica pelos outros. Se quer agradecer a alguém, agradeça a Mizuko-sama. Ela usou magia arcana para rever as suas memórias.

Ele se levanta e olha estarrecido para Makarov que sorri, para depois falar sobre os dragões e dragon slayers, assim como Acnologia, Dragon land e o perigo do Deus dragão da destruição, além de contar sobre a magia arcana.

Enquanto Mest está estarrecido, Makarov acende a luz e faz um sinal para ele se sentar no sofá, sendo que Doranbolt faz isso.

Makarov viu que o olhar do mago voltou a ser como era enquanto estava na guilda e que não era mais apenas um soldado que obedecia ordens.

\- É mesmo verdade? Isso é...

\- Impossível? Eu sei que parece, mas, não é. O nosso mundo está em perigo.

Mest sente algo no braço e ao retirar o casaco, nota que a marca da Fairy tail aparece em seu ombro, brilhando, para depois desaparecer.

\- Fico feliz em ver que um filho, retornou a família. – Makarov fala sorrindo paternalmente.

\- Mestre... – Doranbolt fala emocionado em uma perda de palavras.

\- A magia foi ativada, pois, o seu coração voltou a ser de um membro da Fairy Tail. Voltou a desaparecer, por causa da sua infiltração no Conselho.

\- Preciso contar algumas coisas preocupantes, mestre. Alguns boatos nos corredores do Conselho. Vou tentar averiguar alguns.

\- Tome cuidado. Consegue fingir que é um subordinado do Conselho?


	36. A esperança de Hisenshi

**Notas da Autora**

Makarov fica estarrecido quando descobre através de Mest, que...

Na guilda da Fairy Tail...

Na ilha do Sistema – R, Erza decide...

Hisenshi decide...

Yo!

Eu fiz uma homenagem a um personagem de livro/filme e o outro é um personagem de anime.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 36 - A esperança de Hisenshi**

Makarov fica surpreso ao ver que a feição dele voltou a ser de um membro do Conselho, olhando com arrogância para ele, para depois Mest sorrir, desfazendo a feição e perguntando:

\- O que achou? Eu também posso manipular os meus sentimentos. Caso falem mal da minha guilda do coração, eu não vou demonstrar. Ao contrário, vou compartilhar da opinião deles.

\- Excelente... Bem, o que quer me falar?

Nisso, Makarov ouve o que Mest fala, ficando estarrecido, para depois perguntar:

\- É mesmo verdade esses boatos?

\- Não sei... por enquanto, são apenas boatos. Mas, notei que Yajima-san tem estado bem nervoso, ultimamente.

\- Entendo... Podem estar relacionados. – o mestre da guilda comenta pensativo.

\- Eu acredito que sim. Bem... Eu tenho que voltar. Ninguém pode saber que estou em contato com o senhor. Assim que tiver mais informações, eu volto a falar com o senhor, nessa mesma hora e aqui nessa sala. Graças a minha magia, posso me teleportar até aqui, sem que ninguém me veja.

\- Sim. Boa sorte. – ele fala sorrindo.

\- Obrigado, mestre.

Antes que ele usasse o seu poder, Makarov pede:

\- Poderia me fazer um favor?

\- Sim. Qual, mestre?

\- Se algo acontecer ao Conselho use os seus poderes para salvar Yajima. Por favor. Ele é um grande amigo meu e a única pessoa decente dentro do Conselho.

\- Pode deixar. Também acredito que ele seja o único decente.

Sorrindo, ele consente com a cabeça, para depois se teleportar dali.

Dois dias depois, após anoitecer, Makarov está sentado no sofá e na sua frente está Mest, que fala com um rosto taciturno:

\- Vim até aqui, mestre, pois, o Conselho descobriu atividade de magia negra em uma ilha.

\- Magia negra? De Zeref?

\- Talvez. O que importa é que toda a magia negra é proibida.

\- Sim. Isso é fato.

\- O Conselho pretende usar o Satélite Mágico: Etherion (衛星 魔法 陣 · エ ー テ リ オ ン Eisei Mahōjin: Ēterion), sobre sugestão da Conselheira Yamakawa.

\- Mas, esse canhão, segundo o que me disse... – ele fala estupefato, não acreditando que o Conselho usaria uma das armas tidas como lendárias contra uma ilha.

\- Isso mesmo. O poder destrutivo dele é absurdo. Eu ouvi sobre a existência de mais duas armas extremas que podem ser usadas e que foram criadas para intimidar outros reinos que desejassem invadir o reino de Fiore. Estou procurando investigar, discretamente, para conseguir mais informações sobre ela. Mesmo sobre esse canhão, só sei o seu poder. Ainda não sei como funciona.

\- O canhão pode destruir uma área considerável de um continente... É uma arma extrema. É um absurdo usar tal arma em uma ilha. Irá gerar tsunamis violentos que irão destruir cidades litorâneas, matando inúmeras pessoas.

\- Yajima-san está tentando, inutilmente, remover essa ideia do Conselho, mas, não está conseguindo.

\- Que horror... – ele fala aterrorizado – Como eles podem querer usar uma arma tão perigosa?

\- Seria bom termos o Lahar conosco. Ele tem mais acesso do que eu.

\- Duvido que ele faria isso. Você disse que era um homem integro e justo, que nunca trairia o Conselho ou o que acredita.

\- Eu acredito que há alguma podridão envolvendo os Conselheiros. Ainda não consegui reunir uma quantidade razoável de documentos que permitisse ter uma noção completa dessas sujidades. Acredito que se conseguir provas incontestáveis, transformando-as em um dossiê, poderia fazer Lahar me auxiliar. Afinal, ele possui fortes valores morais e de integridade. Acredite. Ele nunca compactuaria com sujidades ou qualquer irregularidade. Ele é muito íntegro.

\- Você me contou sobre as suas suspeitas e se elas forem de fato, reais, o pior disso tudo é que não podemos fazer nada. Eles têm muitos contatos importantes e influência, que podem protegê-los de qualquer investigação.

\- Sim. Mas, apesar de não podermos fazer nada, podemos usar a sujidade deles, para tornar Lahar nosso aliado. Pelo menos é o que eu espero.

\- Você sabe que há a hipótese dele não se aliar e largar o Conselho? É difícil prever o que ele faria ao descobrir tais sujidades.

\- Isso não iria intervir em minha situação atual. Tenho uma ficha demasiadamente respeitosa. Já fiz inúmeras missões.

\- Entendo... Bem, podemos tentar. Tem a minha aprovação.

\- Obrigado, mestre. Vou colocar em prática após reunir vários documentos para convencer Lahar. Ainda é cedo.

Ele se levanta e após se despedir, se teleporta magicamente até o seu apartamento.

No dia seguinte, os dragões estavam nas mesas, tomando alguma bebida ou beliscando algo com os seus companheiros, enquanto que as crias dele escolhiam missões, sendo que Jellal inclinou o pedido para se juntar aos grupos, pois, havia prometido mostrar o fundo do oceano para a sua amiga, Hime, que estava ansiosa para observar as diferenças daquela parte do oceano. A sua mãe a avó iria acompanha-los.

Além disso, era imprescindível que Jellal confirmasse o seu título de príncipe da água naquela parte do oceano. Mizuko iria apresenta-lo como seu filho, obtendo assim a submissão dos seres marinhos. Inclusive, havia uma comunidade de sereias e tritões não muito longe da costa, que ele precisava conhecer, sendo que a exeed estava animada para vê-las pessoalmente.

Os outros exeeds e os demais dragon slayers também queriam ver, assim como Yukiko, com ele prometendo que levaria os demais na próxima vez, quando se apresentasse formalmente a aquela parte do oceano.

Minerva também havia declinado o pedido de se juntar a um grupo, pois, precisava se apresentar a natureza daquela região, juntamente com o seu pai e avô. Era essencial, uma vez que estava vivendo naquela região. Seu amigo, Yue, iria acompanha-la.

Os casais dragões estavam unidos em mesas, sendo que eles se abraçavam e beijavam, como senão houvesse um amanhã, com exceção de Kibaryuu que olhava com adoração Wendy, sorrindo, quando a via feliz, ao comentar algo com os amigos.

Kireihoshi que estava em uma mesa a parte, tomando uma bebida, via os casais e comenta, sentindo inveja por eles terem encontrado os seus companheiros e ela, não:

\- Vão para a caverna namorar!

\- Não precisa ficar mal humorada. Um dia, vai encontrar aquele que tem a ligação verdadeira com você. – Metallicana comenta, enquanto era abraçada por Weisslogia.

\- Isso mesmo. Não precisa ficar assim. – Grandenee fala, abraçando ainda mais Igneel.

\- Veja. Nós demoramos séculos. Mas, enfim, ficamos juntos. – Eichiteki fala bondosamente, abraçado a Ryuuzaki.

Os demais dragões colocam a mão no rosto, gemendo, sendo que o dragão mais velho não compreende o que falou de errado, ao olhar o rosto dos outros dragões, até que vê Kireihoshi ficando deprimida, com a cabeça deitada na mesa, fazendo círculos com o dedo no tampão da mesma, enquanto suspirava pesadamente, imaginando quantos séculos demoraria em encontrar a sua alma gêmea.

Enfim, o casal mais velho percebe e ficam com gotas na cabeça, percebendo que não deveriam ter falado que demoraria séculos.

\- Por que vocês tem que ir para uma caverna para namorar?

O sangue dos dragões gelam nas suas veias, quando Lisanna pergunta inocentemente, sendo o mesmo para Wendy, Kinana, Flare e Yukiko, que o olham curiosamente, sendo que ouviram eles, assim como a jovem Strauss.

\- É que namorar dá sono, sabe? – Igneel fala sem graça.

\- Quando o Kibaryuu namora comigo, não fico com sono. – Wendy comenta inocentemente.

\- É a mesma coisa com o Natsu e comigo. – Lisanna inclina a cabeça, confusa.

\- Igual a quando namoro o Eric. – Kinana fala pensativa – Não me lembro de sentirmos sono.

\- É que somos dragões. Por isso. – Hanashi fala com uma gota na cabeça.

\- Hanashi-san está certa. Eles são dragões. Com o Fukaimori-kun é a mesma coisa. A caverna é a melhor forma de restaurar as forças deles. – Juvia fala corada, com um sorriso gentil, com os dragões a agradecendo com o olhar.

Então, para alívio dos dragões e de Juvia, as jovens concordam com a explicação, para depois se juntarem aos seus grupos, sendo que o líder de cada um deles apresentava as missões que iriam pegar, sendo que Jellal estava pensativo, pois, estava ansioso para saber quando encontraria aquela predestinada a ele. A sua amiga exeed Hime também desejava ter um namorado, sendo que sempre corava ao imaginar um galante cavaleiro.

Afinal, ela adorava os contos de cavaleiros e de donzelas em perigo.

Na ilha do Sistema - R, Hisenshi dormia.

Afinal, por causa dos ferimentos e da magia arcana complexa realizada contra ele, o mesmo não tinha forças e sua magia estava precária, dificultando a saída da ilha, sendo acrescentando o fato de que a ameaça velada em relação a sua cria e aos demais inocentes daquele lugar, o fazia ficar obediente e isso o deixava irado.

Naquele instante, ele estava sonhando, novamente, com um local repleto de neve, sendo possível ver as suas patinhas afundando na neve fofa, identificando que era apenas um filhote. Podia sentir o frio congelante contra o seu corpinho, enquanto olhava em volta e via apenas árvores cobertas de neve, assim como rochas, além do silêncio que era quebrado por alguém falando, sendo que não conseguia se recordar e muito menos olhar na direção de onde o som vinha.

Não compreendia, também, os sentimentos que surgiam nele, além de sentir extrema confiança na voz que ouvia, para depois outro som surgir na sua frente, percebendo que era um vulto distorcido e quando tenta olhar na direção do outro som, ele desperta.

Hisenshi suava e muito, conforme se recordava do sonho, questionando se era mesmo um sonho, apesar de parecer um, estranhando o fato que tal sonho o perseguia desde que era filhote, sendo que no íntimo sabia que o ser que estava ao seu lado não era aquele que lhe criou como neto. Era uma sensação desconcertante, que o deixava ainda mais confuso, sobre a identidade daqueles que apareciam em seu sonho.

De fato, havia sido encontrado sozinho na neve, encolhido embaixo de uma árvore, por um dragão branco idoso, com um corpo esguio, sendo que era peludo e tinha orelhas grandes, além de um focinho.

Ele possuía um coração nobre e gentil, que se apiedou dele e o levou da floresta, o criando como se fosse um neto. Seu nome era Falcon e era conhecido como um dos dragões mais sábios que tinha, sendo que era um amigo de infância de Eichiteki.

Quando o levou para casa, a companheira dele, que também possuía um coração gentil e amável, sendo conhecida como uma das dragoas mais sábias de Dragon land, o acolheu como um neto querido.

Ela era rosa, sendo uma cor incomum a um dragão, assim como tinha um focinho felino e chifres pretos. O seu nome era Magnadramon.

O casal criou ele como se fosse um neto deles, dando-lhe amor e carinho, não se importando se ele não tinha magia elemental e inclusive, falaram que iriam apoiar ele, incondicionalmente.

Uma lágrima escorreu de seu focinho ao se lembrar do amor que recebeu do casal que via como avós, com eles falando que ele era neto do coração.

Ele agradecia o fato de que o amável casal não estava vendo a sua queda, pois, sentia vergonha de si mesmo, por ter sido um tolo e que por causa disso, pagou um preço amargo.

Hisenshi se lembra de que quando encontrou Falcon, sendo que na época só sabia o seu nome e nada mais. Inclusive, ele e a esposa haviam falado que podiam sentir um selo em suas memórias que nunca conseguiram desbloquear.

Segundo eles, era poderosa demais e quem fez isso, tinha um poder imenso. Mas, esperavam que com o tempo o selo enfraquecesse, conforme as lembranças, que eram provavelmente os sonhos que ele tinha, podiam ajudar a romper esse selo.

Então, ele sai de seus pensamentos e apura a sua audição, ao capitar sons de cadeira, acreditando que a sua cria estava começando a reunião com todos que estavam na ilha, enquanto suspirava deprimido, pois, cada vez mais, se aproximava o dia que ele mais temia.

Em um salão enorme na parte de baixo da torre, várias pessoas se reuniram, sendo visível em uma elegante poltrona almofadada, Erza, a miko escarlate, acompanha de seu fiel amigo, Knight, um gato falante com asas que se destacava por cauda da armadura que usava, sendo que adorava os contos sobre cavaleiros e donzelas em perigo.

Após alguns minutos, a miko escarlate se levanta e fala:

\- Meus amigos e amigas! Enfim, terminamos a Construção da Torre do Paraíso! Não teríamos conseguido sem a ajuda de todos vocês. Juntos, tornaremos realidade os nossos sonhos de rever os nossos entes queridos, vivos, novamente!

Nisso, ocorre uma comemoração imensa, sendo que Knight, o exeed dela, voava ao seu lado, sorrindo emocionado ao saber que o sonho de sua amiga se realizaria em breve.

Então, ela ergue a mão e todos se silenciam, para depois Erza falar:

\- Em alguns dias faremos alguns testes, para nos certificarmos que todos os sistemas estão em funcionamento. Também iremos conferir se há uma quantidade de criminosos, suficientes, para usarmos como sacrifícios. Portanto, hoje vamos comemorar!

Então, todos começam a comemorar, enquanto a miko escarlate olhava todos, sendo que sorria e muito, ao imaginar os seus amados pais vivos, embora estranhasse o fato de que o sistema não parecia ter poder suficiente para realizar tal procedimento complexo. Isso era algo que a deixava ressabiada, enquanto analisava todo o sistema.

Em um canto da sala, Higurashi sorria malignamente ao perceber que o seu plano em breve seria concretizado, enquanto agradecia o fato dos humanos serem facilmente manipulados. Ainda mais, quando era usado os sentimentos deles.

De fato, achava que os humanos eram criaturas absurdamente patéticas e que a extinção deles em Dragon Land foi algo excelente. Foi bom para a dimensão ter se livrado dessa escória ao ver dela.

Ela havia notado que Erza estava suspeitando do sistema, de certa forma, sendo algo que ficou forte nos últimos anos, sabendo que a mesma não desconfiava de que o sistema precisaria de um intenso poder mágico para funcionar, somente sendo possível encontrar uma única fonte para isso, através dos humanos e que o sistema somente podia trazer uma pessoa de volta a vida e não várias, como ela e os demais acreditavam.

Confessava que estava curiosa para saber qual seria a reação dela e dos demais, ao descobrirem que foram enganados. Frente a essa visão, Higurashi se deleitou, pois, imaginava o desespero e terror no rosto deles.

No lado de fora, Hisenshi ouviu perfeitamente o que a sua cria falava e sentia uma angústia imensa, pois, quando fosse confirmado que estava operacional, seria a sentença de todos.

Portanto, em um último recurso, usou um pouco da magia que conseguiu acumular por anos e enviou pelo oceano em forma de uma onda de poder, propagada pela água, ao usar uma magia arcana, orando para que a rainha ou a princesa das águas, capitasse a magia arcana, identificando a origem, além da mesma, conter uma mensagem, sendo que o método somente permitia mensagens curtas.

Ele havia reservado uma grande parte do poder que reuniu para usar em um último recurso, caso as piores previsões se tornassem realidade.


	37. A surpresa de Juvia

**Notas da Autora**

Ryuuzaki, Mizuko e Jellal, descobrem que...

Juvia fica surpresa quando descobre que...

 **Capítulo 37 - A surpresa de Juvia**

Algumas horas depois, há centenas de quilômetros dali, Mizuko e Ryuuzaki, nas suas formas verdadeiras, juntamente com Jellal, com a sua dragon force ativada, nadavam nas profundezas do oceano, enquanto que Hime se divertia dentro de uma bolha d´água que era carregada pela magia de Jellal, com eles tendo acabado de sair da vila das sereias.

Então, ele, Hime e Mizuko ficam surpresos, quando Ryuuzaki para de nadar e começar a se concentrar.

\- Baa-chan? – Jellal murmura a dragoa.

\- Ela deve ter capitado algo, meu filho. – Mizuko fala, começando a se concentrar – Eu também estou captando algo.

\- O que será que ela capitou? – Hime pergunta curiosa.

Após alguns minutos, a mais velha abre os olhos e fala, seriamente:

\- Vamos voltar para a guilda

\- Sim. O mais rápido possível. – Mizuko fala, seriamente, pois, havia captado o que a mãe dela capitou - É uma pena que os outros dragon slayers, com exceção de Minerva, saíram em uma missão.

Jellal havia se concentrado e ficou estarrecido ao capitar a mensagem através da magia arcana, sendo que eles haviam estudado, apenas por conhecimento e fala:

\- Eles falaram que somente irão relaxar, após pegarem duas missões consecutivas. Eles devem voltar para a guilda, amanhã.

\- Ótimo. Enquanto isso, vamos conversar com os pais deles.

Então, Jellal explica a sua exeed, que fica estarrecida.

Algumas horas depois, no escritório de Makarov, os dragões, Jellal, Hime, Minerva e Yugi, estavam reunidos, sendo que Igneel comenta, pesarosamente, após Makarov falar dos planos do Conselho, que deixou todos estarrecidos:

\- Como sempre, tem humanos que não se importam com a vida dos outros de sua raça.

\- O pior é que ousam usar a alcunha de humanos. – Grandenee comenta.

\- Era o esperado. Todos nós sabemos o quanto tem membros que não prestam em muitas raças. Os humanos não são exceção. – Metallicana comenta.

\- Isso é uma verdade imutável, meu amor. – Weisslogia fala, olhando com amor para a dragoa que cora.

\- Aposto que vocês estão surpresos com esse lado dos humanos. – Minerva comenta – É desanimador saber que existem tais monstros.

\- Não posso dizer que não estamos surpresos. Já tivemos uma amostra com a Phanton Lord. Mas, é como Metallicana disse. Em todas as raças existem aqueles que são desprezíveis. – Eichiteki fala.

\- Para nós, é incrível podermos conviver dentre os humanos, conhecendo uma raça tida como extinta em nosso mundo natal. – Ryuuzaki comenta.

\- O que chamam de "O livro da culpa", não está tão errado, como muitos pensavam. – Kibaryuu fala pensativo.

\- Bem, vamos esperar por mais informações. Depois, mandaremos os nossos filhotes para essa ilha. Eles precisam adquirir conhecimento e experiência. – Hanashi fala – Sei que é difícil para nós, como pais, mas, precisamos confiar neles.

\- Concordo, minha amada. Não podemos intervir. – Skiadrum fala, sendo que Hanashi cora, quando ele olha para ela.

Naquela noite, Mest aparece na sala de Makarov, sendo que conseguiu informações da localização do satélite e como seria o procedimento.

Então, Makarov fala:

\- Acho que um dragão tem poder suficiente para destruí-lo, se souber a localização.

\- Deve lembra-los que devem destruir a uma distância máxima de oitocentos metros do satélite, para não serem capitados pelas câmeras.

\- Os dragões já decidiram, pois, capitaram um pedido de ajuda via magia arcana pela água. Os dragon slayers irão até a ilha com uma dragoa jovem, que sempre está com eles. Com certeza ela possui poder de sobra para destruir essa arma, que não pode ser destruída por humanos.

\- Bem, considerando que fica no espaço, nenhum humano sobrevive em um ambiente tão inóspito. - Mest fala pensativo.

\- Um dragão, com certeza, sobrevive no espaço. Ainda mais um da neve. Ela lidará bem com a privação de oxigênio e o frio congelante.

\- Eu espero. Agora, eu tenho que voltar. Até outro dia, mestre.

\- Adeus, Mest. Até outro dia.

Nisso, ele se teleporta dali, enquanto Makarov suspirava frente as informações que conseguiu.

No dia seguinte, os dragon slayers chegam de suas missões, sendo que haviam se encontrado na cidade e naquele instante conversavam com animação, sendo que param de conversar quando percebem que Jellal está com uma face séria, assim como Hime, que está sentada no ombro dele, sendo uma face não usual a mesma. Ao lado deles está Minerva e Yugi, que estava voando ao lado dela.

Lisanna se aproxima e pergunta, preocupada:

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- Nossos pais querem falar com todos nós. Vamos para o escritório do mestre. – o mizuryuu no dragon slayer fala, seriamente.

Os dragon slayers e Yukiko se entreolham, confusos, para depois Lisanna perguntar, timidamente, olhando para Minerva:

\- É algo muito ruim?

Minerva consente com a cabeça e fala:

\- Acredite, é algo muito sério. Muitas vidas estão em jogo. – ela fala, sendo que cora conforme Rogue olha para ele, com o enryuu no dragon slayer, corando também.

Yugi sorriu para Frosh, que corou, sendo que ela era uma fêmea exeed.

Então, todos o seguem, sendo que os demais membros viam o grupo subindo os degraus.

Hinya estava indignada deles, poderem ficar entrando no escritório de Makarov, enquanto que próximo dali, em uma das mesas, Wakaba comenta de mau humor:

\- Não bastavam as missões especiais, reservadas para eles. Agora, eles têm preferência para subir quando desejarem até o escritório do mestre, assim como os pais deles?

\- Eu acho um absurdo. Eles são novatos. Nós, que temos mais tempo na guilda, não possuímos tais privilégios. – Macao comenta com irritação, entornando, novamente, a cerveja.

\- Nenhum deles presta, com exceção daquela azulada. – Romeu comenta com um olhar lascivo, impróprio de sua idade.

\- Vejo que já sabe o que quer. Este é o meu garoto! Está segundo os passos do seu velho, né? – Macao comenta orgulhoso – Confesso que ela tem um corpo considerável. Também acho que aquela Lisanna e Yukino devem ser muito gostosas. Afinal, se o corpo da irmã mais velha dela, Mirajane, é maravilhoso, o da imouto também deve ser.

\- Está se esquecendo da Yukiko e da Minerva. – Wakaba comenta, pegando alguns salgadinhos na mão e comendo – elas são bem generosas nas curvas.

\- Eu prefiro a Yukino e Lisanna. Ambas tem cabelos curtos e atributos generosos. – Alzak se aproxima.

\- Não acredito que se esqueceram da Kinana. – Jet se aproxima - Ela também é gostosa.

\- Verdade. Ela tem uns atributos bem generosos. Aquela Mizuko não fica para trás. É gostosa demais. Também tem a Hanashi, Grandenee e Metalicana. Elas têm um corpo muito bom. – Droy fala, se aproximando.

Nisso, eles voltam a falar, sem saber que graças a sua audição apurada, os dragões ouviram e decidiram que teriam uma conversa em particular com eles, sendo que estalavam as suas garras só em pensar o que fariam com eles.

Já, os dragon slayers estavam tão preocupados que não prestaram atenção nas conversas que vinham do salão.

Então, Romeu decide sair e conforme andava na rua, avista uma loja com um letreiro empoeirado, sendo difícil ler o nome do mesmo e ao olhar para o lado, após se aproximar do estabelecimento, ele avista uma joia estranha que parecia pulsar, o deixando fascinado e ao olhar mais atentamente, parecia ser uma joia valiosa e frente a tal constatação, decide tê-la para si.

Ele olha para os lados e ao perceber que ninguém prestava atenção nele, rouba a joia e se afasta, rapidamente, satisfeito consigo mesmo pelo roubo.

Ao estar longe, vira a joia do avesso e percebe que há uma escrita. Movido pela curiosidade, ele tenta ler as palavras, até que consegue decifrá-las, enquanto as murmurava.

Então, a joia começa a brilhar e ele grita de forma lacerante, enquanto sente uma dor extrema no corpo, como se estivesse sendo rasgado, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava, inutilmente, largar a pedra que o envolveu em um brilho negro, com muitas pessoas em volta agoniadas ao verem o desespero dele, sem saber como agir, até que ouve uma voz feminina:

\- Kansou (換装)! Magic Sniper Rifle (スナイパーライフル Sunaipā Raifuru)! Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 Ganzu Majikku)! Homing Shot!

Um tiro mágico acerta a joia, a espatifando quando a bala explode, cessando o brilho, com os vários pedaços sendo espalhados, enquanto que Romeu caía de quatro na calçada, com a mulher falando, ao se aproximar de um dos fragmentos do item, após analisá-los:

\- Pelo visto, era uma joia impregnada de magia nega. Somente um imbecil tocaria nela. Qualquer um perceberia que era uma joia estranha. Você teve sorte.

Ele olha para o alto, com dificuldade e observa que era uma mulher de cabelos compridos verdes e roupa de cowboy, usando uma arma mágica, sendo que embaixo do chapéu dela, era possível ver uma espécie de rato rosa.

\- Eu me chamo Bisca Connell. Considere-se sortudo de ter a sua vida intacta. Se bem, que não consigo compreender o motivo de ter a sensação de que salvar a sua vida foi um erro. Afinal, nunca nos conhecemos, antes.

Nisso, ela guarda a arma em uma dimensão particular ao usar kansou e se retira do local, se afastando, enquanto comentava com si mesmo:

\- Falaram que a guilda Fairy Tail não ficava muito longe do centro. Acho que vou perguntar a alguém.

Romeu se ergue e ao olhar para o seu corpo, fica surpreso com o fato de ter ficado adulto, compreendendo as dores que sentia e inicialmente, fica maravilhado, até que ouve várias risadas das pessoas a sua volta.

Então, percebe que estava nu na rua e que o seu membro era menor do que o seu dedo mindinho, fazendo ele se desesperar.

Ele sai correndo dali, em direção a sua casa, enquanto todos riam dele, inclusive o dono da loja que o seguiu, para depois ficar aliviado de alguém ter se livrado da joia repleta de magia das trevas, sendo que descobriu que o dono não podia destruir e sim, terceiros, desde que tivesse um nível de magia considerável.

Inclusive, ao descobrir sobre o fato de que podia ser destruído por terceiros, ele estava pensando em colocar essa missão em alguma guilda, após conseguir juntar dinheiro o suficiente, para que um mago de nível considerável se interessasse pela missão.

No final, ele conseguiu se livrar sem gastar dinheiro, sendo que agradecia e muito, mentalmente, o fato da maga ter destruído a joia.

Suspirando de alívio, ao saber da destruição da joia, o mercador volta para a sua loja, sentindo a melhoria no ambiente, após a destruição da fonte de magia das trevas.

De volta a guilda, mais precisamente no escritório de Makarov, todos os dragon slayer, exeeds e Yukiko ficam surpresos ao descobrirem sobre a existência de mais um dragão de Dragon land e que ele pediu ajuda, indicando que não estava junto de Acnologia e dos outros, além de ficarem estarrecidos ao descobrir sobre a existência do Eisei Mahōjin: Ēterion e seu alto poder destrutivo.

Após descerem para o salão, Mizuko e Ryuuzaki chamam Juvia para falar em particular, com a mesma vendo o sorriso misterioso em Fukaimori, que apenas murmurou, ao ver o olhar indagador dela:

\- É uma surpresa. Resta saber, se irá aceitar. Você não é obrigada a nada, meu amor.

Mesmo sem entender o que seu amado queria falar com aquelas palavras, ela segue as duas dragoas que saem da guilda e próximo dali, se viram para ela e falam, após murmurarem uma magia arcana, com a humana sentindo que o ar em volta ficou estranho e como se lessem o pensamento dela, Ryuuzaki fala com um sorriso gentil no rosto:

\- Usamos uma magia arcana para abafar os sons a nossa volta. Mesmo que alguém nos veja, não vai conseguir ouvir o que nós falarmos. Como você sabe o fato de sermos dragões, precisa ser ocultado de todos os demais.

\- Verdade. Precisam ocultar. - a jovem fala gentilmente - Fukaimori pediu algo a vocês?

\- Sim. Pediu para ensinarmos a magia de dragon slayer, se assim você desejasse. Você está livre para declinar a oferta.

\- Eu? Uma dragon slayer? - ela pergunta surpresa - É possível?

\- Sim. Normalmente, só é usado a magia em crianças, devido a facilidade delas absorverem a mudança em seus corpos, pois, estão em fase de crescimento e desenvolvimento. Você é adulta. Já cresceu e desenvolveu grande parte do seu corpo. Irá demorar um pouco mais, para o seu corpo se adaptar, pois, ao darmos esse poder a você, os seus ossos e órgãos se tornaram ossos e órgãos de dragões. Não é um processo doloroso. Mas, é demasiadamente demorado, assim como o aprendizado é mais lento, pois, o corpo usou por muito tempo um padrão de magia humana. Usar um tipo de magia diferenciada demora um pouco, sendo que você não perderá a habilidade de usar as técnicas de água. Pode usar as suas técnicas antigas. Mesmo sendo demorado, estamos dispostas a torna-la uma Mizuryuu no dragon slayer, se assim desejar.


	38. Miko Escarlate

**Notas da Autora**

Sting decide...

Os dragon slayers conseguem chegar a Ilha do Sistema – R.

Porém, são...

 **Capítulo 38 - Miko Escarlate**

Juvia fica surpresa, para depois sorrir ainda mais, pois, sempre adorou ver os dragões. Era fascinada por eles desde criança e ao olhar para o céu, imaginou como seria a sensação de voar como os pássaros e de descobrir as profundezas do mar, uma vez que adorava a água.

Além disso, o pensamento de virar um dragão lhe deixava ansiosa e com um imenso sorriso, ela fala:

\- Eu gostaria de ser uma Mizuryuu no dragon slayer!

\- Excelente! Nós vamos fazer o ritual para transformá-la em uma dragon slayer e depois irá partir para um treino, amanhã. Como somos duas dragoas, só precisa de uma para treiná-la. A outra ficará aqui com os outros.

Então, elas entram na guilda, após as dragoas desfazerem a técnica em volta delas, sendo que eles comunicam em particular para com os dragões, exeeds e dragon slayers, que passam a comemorar, para depois todos os magos da Fairy tail verem a animação nas mesas onde estavam os dragon slayer e seus pais, não compreendendo o motivo da comemoração, enquanto Juvia tomava a iniciativa e beijava Fukaimori, timidamente, para depois agradecê-lo, enquanto sorria imensamente, com ambos encostando a testa um no outro.

Ryuuzaki abraçada a Eichiteki sorria gentilmente, sendo o mesmo para Mizuko que estava nos braços de Atlas Flame, que a beija nos lábios.

Então, ocorre uma comemoração na guilda e como sempre, ocorre uma confusão envolvendo Erik, Gajeel, Natsu e Gray. Gray é afastado por Yukiko, que o abraça, o puxando para fora da briga, enquanto que os pais e mães dragões batem na cabeça de suas crias, as acalmando, após Jellal, inutilmente, tentar apartar a briga, com todos os demais magos da Fairy Tail exibindo gotas na cabeça, sendo que Macao, Wakaba, Alzak, Jet e Droy saíram da guilda, antes da festa começar, murmurando algo, enquanto que Hynia estava aborrecida com a comemoração que sempre acabava em confusão.

No dia seguinte, Yukino acordou cedo e saiu do prédio onde morava com a sua mãe, com a mesma a acompanhando.

Sting, que havia acordado cedo, foi até o prédio e quando viu elas saindo, se curvou respeitosamente para Kireihoshi, para depois beijar o dorso da mão de Yukino, falando, após saber que elas iriam sair, antes de irem para a guilda:

\- Se puder, gostaria de acompanha-las.

\- Claro! - Yukino exclama animada.

Sting olha apreensivo para a dragoa que dá um olhar de aviso, deixando claro que não suportará gracinhas ou algum comentário impróprio, fazendo o sangue de Sting gelar, para depois ele se recuperar.

Nisso, eles saem, com ele mantendo uma pequena distância respeitosa de Yukino, que agradou a dragoa, enquanto via o casal conversando, sendo amargamente ciente de que a sua cria atraía olhares masculinos por onde andava.

Então, a hoshiryuu no dragon slayer avista uma loja e eles entram, sendo que ao se aproximar do balcão, avistam algumas chaves prateadas e após olhar todas, com o atendente idoso mostrando todas elas, Yukino escolhe duas. Uma que era uma bússola e a outra que era de um cisne. Uma delas abria o Portão da bússola, cujo seiren se chamava Pyxis e a outra abria o Portão do Cisne, do seiren chamado Deneb.

Eles saem da loja e Sting, após entrar em uma floricultura, dá um buquê de rosas brancas para Yukino que sorri, agradecendo meigamente.

Eles voltam ao hotel e no seu quarto, do apartamento que dividia com a mãe, ela deposita as flores em um vaso, para depois eles irem até a guilda.

Algumas horas depois, sobre o oceano, todos os dragon slayers estavam com a sua dragon force ativada, usando as suas próprias asas para voar, sendo que os exeeds ficaram com os dragões, pois, haviam falado que seria perigoso demais e que os exeeds precisavam treinar mais.

Yukiko era a única dragoa que sempre os acompanhava, com todos sabendo sobre a existência do satélite mágico e a sua localização que ficaria mais visível quando fosse preparado para ser disparado e que era imperativo destruí-lo, para salvar o litoral e as cidades.

Claro, que os exeeds não gostaram de ficar para trás e para animá-los, todos eles deram sorvete de peixe a eles, graças a um sorveteiro exótico próximo da guilda, que além dos sorvetes normais, se orgulhava de fazer qualquer sorvete que fosse pedido.

O sorveteiro cumpriu o desafio, quando os dragon slayers pediram sorvete triplo de peixe para os seus amigos, a fim de animá-los.

\- Imagino que perigo nos aguarda. – Wendy comenta – deve ser bem perigoso, para os nossos amigos terem tido que ficar na guilda.

\- Será algo desafiador... Quer dizer, eu acho. – Yukino comenta.

\- Provavelmente, inimigos poderosos... Quer dizer, eu espero. Os últimos que enfrentei eram patéticos. – Levy comenta.

\- Põe patéticos nisso. – Minerva fala.

\- Patéticos ou não, vamos chutá-los! – Gajeel fala animado.

\- Mal vejo a hora de detoná-los! – Erik comenta.

\- Eu espero que tenha bastante inimigo! – Natsu exclama animado - E que tenham um nível considerável!

\- Devemos tomar cuidado. – Laxus comenta.

\- Por que fala isso, kina?

\- Lembrem-se que há inocentes na Torre. – Laxus completa.

\- Não podemos nos esquecer de que pode existir um dragão inimigo. – Lisanna comenta seriamente - Com certeza, deve ter algum subordinado de Acnologia.

\- Estou curiosa para saber como é esse dragão que pediu ajuda. – Yukiko comenta pensativa.

\- Vamos descobrir quando chegarmos. – Gray comenta pensativo.

\- Bem... mal vejo a hora de chutar alguns. – Erik comenta, animado.

\- Sei que estão animados para derrotá-los, mas, lembrem-se dos inocentes. Eles são a prioridade e não as lutas. – Jellal fala.

\- Não se preocupe, Jellal. Sabemos disso. – Gajeel fala.

\- Eu espero. - ele comenta preocupado, pois, alguns eram animados demais.

\- É uma pena que a Juvia-chan não pôde vim conosco. - Lisanna comenta, chateada.

\- Verdade. - Wendy fala também chateada.

\- Tenho a esperança que ela irá conseguir dominar a magia de dragon slayer, em pouco tempo. - Yukiko fala, animada.

\- Também acho que ela conseguirá em pouco tempo. - Yukino fala, compartilhando a animação da jovem dragoa.

\- Eu também acredito nisso. Ela vai dominar, com certeza. - Lisanna fala sorrindo.

\- Será interessante temos mais uma dragon slayer. - Minerva comenta, olhando para o horizonte, para depois virar para Jellal - Você irá ganhar uma irmã.

\- Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã. - Jellal fala com o seu típico sorriso.

Então, após alguns minutos, eles param, com Gajeel falando, irritado:

\- A magia arcana enfraqueceu demais. Não podemos encontrar a ilha. Teremos que...

\- Nós sabemos a localização. Só precisamos seguir na direção leste e sei quem pode nos ajudar. - Yukino fala pegando uma chave prateada - Portão da bússola, abra-te! Pyxis!

Nisso, aparece um seiren que lembrava um pinguim com uma bussola em cima da cabeça, deixando todos os demais surpresos, enquanto que as outras comentavam o quanto ele era fofinho.

\- Por favor, Pyxis. Mostre para nós onde fica o leste.

O seiren faz continência com uma das asas, animado, arrancando mais suspiros delas, para depois a agulha de sua bussola girar, apontando para o leste, com ele esticando a pata para frente.

\- Muito obrigada, Pyxis. - Yukino fala com um sorriso - Pode deixar que eu te seguro.

\- Vou usar as criaturas do oceano para procurarem a torre, para nós. Ela é no sentido leste. Mas, precisamos saber a localização exata.

Nisso, ele submerge e faz surgir a Ocarina da dimensão onde ele guardava ao usar kansou e ao começar a tocá-la, a melodia se propaga magicamente na água, atraindo várias espécies, para depois ele falar com o coração delas, o que desejava, com as mesmas partindo em direção ao leste, quando ele aponta a direção.

Então, ele volta para o ar e fala:

\- Vários seres irão procurar. Quando souberem de algo, irão me avisar. - ele fala, guardando a ocarina na dimensão que ele criou.

Então, eles partem dali rumo a Torre.

Há algumas dezenas de quilômetros dali, em Rakuen no Tou (楽園の塔 - Torre do Paraíso), Erza estava sentada em seu trono, no principal salão, com Knight ao lado dela.

Naquele instante, usava roupas mais confortáveis, mas, mesmo assim, mantinha a sua usual espada ao seu lado, em uma de suas mãos.

Na frente dela, havia vários magos no total de catorze, sendo pertencentes a uma guilda das trevas e que naquele instante, estavam de prontidão. Ao lado dela, havia uma mulher que era tida como seu braço direito e que se chamava Higurashi ou Vaca Kagome, como foi apelidada pelo pai de Erza, sem a filha deste, saber do apelido que o seu pai deu a ela.

O que a dragon slayer não sabia é que ela era na verdade uma dragoa, subordinada a Acnologia de outro mundo e que estavam apenas usando ela e que inclusive, os magos da guilda das trevas obedeciam Higurashi e não ela.

\- Vamos usar esses magos? – ela pergunta, não gostando da ideia de usar guildas das trevas, pois, se sentia mal.

\- Miko escarlate-sama, devemos estar preparados para tudo. A senhora é poderosa. Mas, é bom termos outros magos poderosos, até que o sonho de todos seja realizado. Os demais que vivem na Torre concordam e alguns que tem magia, não são poderosos, o suficiente. Irão oferecer pouca resistência. - Higurashi fala.

\- Nós não iremos falhar, Miko escarlate-sama. – o que parecia o líder fala ainda prostrado.

Ela suspira cansada e fala:

\- Eu espero.

No íntimo, a dragon slayer ainda não aceitava a ideia de usar guildas das trevas, mas, ao imaginar que a chance de trazer seus entes queridos estava próxima, a fez aceitar tais magos, sendo que todos os demais votaram, para que contratassem uma guilda das trevas, já que não podiam pedir ajuda as guildas oficiais.

Longe dali, Higurashi foi até a base da Torre e instalou uma espécie de lacrima especial, enquanto sorria, malignamente, se preparando para o disparo do satélite mágico.

Após voarem por algum tempo, eles encontram a ilha, graças ao seiren Pixys, que voltou ao mundo dos seirens, após encontra-la, assim como, graças aos seres marinhos que avisaram Jellal da localização exata da ilha.

Eles descem rapidamente na parte norte da ilha, com Wendy controlando o ar em volta deles, para que os seus odores não fossem propagados, impedindo assim que alguém os detectasse pelo olfato.

Ao mesmo tempo, próximo dali, Erza, junto de Knight, havia saído da Torre para visitar o seu pai, quando avista ao longe, vultos descendo até a ilha e frente a essa visão, ela fica alarmada e corre até onde estava o seu pai dragão, sendo seguida por Knight.

Na Torre, Higurashi notou a movimentação súbita de Erza e interpretou como sinal de alguma ameaça, embora não pudesse sentir quaisquer odores estranhos.

Então, uma espécie de joia no punho brilhou e surgiu a projeção da dragoa infiltrada no Conselho, que fala:

\- O plano começara daqui a três minutos.

Então, a projeção some e Higurashi sorri malignamente, para depois estalar os dedos, fazendo surgir das sombras o que liderava o grupo de guildas das trevas, sendo que ela fala:

\- Chegou o momento.

\- Sim. - ele fala, se curvando levemente, para depois sair do local.

Após pousarem, Wendy dispersa o cheiro deles para longe do local, para depois eles sentirem o odor de um dragão, passando a se dirigirem até a praia, na direção que o odor vinha.

Então, ao chegarem na fonte do odor, avistam um enorme dragão ferido que usava uma espécie de armadura e ao vê-los fica preocupado, até que Gray se adianta e pergunta:

\- É Hisenshi?

\- Sim. Sou Hisenshi. Vocês são os dragon slayers que vieram me ajudar?

\- Sim. Os demais dragões nos enviaram.

Nisso, eles contam sobre os pais e observam o dragão chorando de emoção, sendo que conta tudo o que ocorreu e sobre a sua filha.

Então, quando eles vão perguntar sobre Higurashi, Erza surge na frente deles, os surpreendendo, sendo que exclama:

\- Dragon Force! Ryuu no yoroi (竜の鎧 - armadura do dragão)!

Erza usa a dragon force, ganhando garras e presas, assim como escamas, além de asas, enquanto surgia uma armadura que cobria, inclusive, as suas asas, para depois ela exclamar, surgindo um círculo mágico imenso no alto de sua cabeça e vários menores em volta dela:

Então, a ruiva fala:

\- Eu sou Erza Scarlet, a Miko escarlate e não vou permitir que machuquem o meu tou-chan! Sintam o gosto das minhas lâminas! Odo no Tsurugi ((踊の剣 - Dança das lâminas)! Ryuukiashi no Matsuri (Festival do dragão cavaleiro - 竜騎士の祭)!

Surgem inúmeras armas que brilhavam, passando a surgirem em cima dela, formando o contorno de um dragão, com a mesma flutuando no ar, até que um movimento da mão dela as faz avançarem em conjunto, como uma chuva de lâminas afiadas, em um piscar de olhos, fazendo os dragon slayers, desviarem dos ataques múltiplos e consecutivos, sendo que ficam estarrecidos, ao verem que antes de atingirem o chão, elas voltavam para um novo ataque, subindo aos céus, para depois descerem, sendo que se separavam, também, quando necessário, gerando movimentos direcionais, espaçados, dificultando o ato deles, desviarem.

Yukiko desviava, usando as suas asas para gerar vórtices de vento gelado que desestabilizavam as espadas, devido a baixa pressão que era gerada em decorrência do frio.

Enquanto isso, os dragon slayers usavam os seus poderes, ao mesmo tendo que se esquivavam para anular o ataque das centenas de espadas brilhantes e mortalmente afiadas, com a capacidade de mudarem, rapidamente, o ângulo de ataque, para se adaptar aos movimentos de seus alvos, como se tivessem vida própria.

Rapidamente, Wendy executa movimentos e exclama, conforme surgia um círculo mágico embaixo dela:

\- Vernier (瞬 足)! Arms (剛 腕)! Armor (ア ー マ ー)!

Então, após terem a sua força, velocidade e ataque ampliados por ela, eles usam os seus ataques, assim como Wendy, que também usou nela mesma:

\- Yukiryuu no Yokugeki (雪竜の翼撃 – Asas cortantes do dragão da neve)!

\- Tenryuu no Yokugeki (天龍 の 翼 撃 – asas cortantes do dragão dos céus)!

\- Karyuu no Yokugeki (火竜の翼撃 - ataque de asas do dragão de fogo)!

\- Aoi Karyuu no Yokugeki (青火竜の翼撃 - ataque de asas do dragão do fogo azul)!

\- Tetsuryuu no Houkou (鉄竜の咆哮 – rugido do dragão de ferro)!

\- Donmaidryuu no Houkou (ドンマイヂ竜の咆哮 – rugido do dragão de donmaid)

\- Mizukiryuu no Yokugeki (水竜の翼撃 - Ataque de asas do dragão da água)!

\- Tenryuu no Yokugeki (天龍 の 翼 撃 – asas cortantes do dragão dos céus)!

\- Honooryuu no houkou (炎竜の咆哮 - Rugido do dragão flamejante)!

\- Eiryuu no Hoko (影 竜 の 咆哮 - Rugido do dragão das sombras)!

\- Hakuryuu no Hoko (白竜の 咆哮 - Rugido do dragão branco)!

\- Dokuryuu no Houkou (毒龍の咆哮 – rugido do dragão venenoso)!

\- Dokuryuu no Yokugeki (毒龍の翼撃 - ataque de asas do dragão venenoso)!

\- Shizenryuu no Yokugeki (自然竜 の 翼 撃 – asas cortantes do dragão da natureza)!

Apesar de terem desviado, alguns haviam recebido alguns cortes, enquanto observavam com visível surpresa nos olhos, as espadas mudando de ângulo, sendo que as técnicas deles, somente conseguiram desviar algumas.

Então, Gray tem uma ideia ao se lembrar de um incidente quando ele e Yukiko, assim como os seus amigos exeeds, andavam sozinhos.

O yukiryuu no dragon slayer exclama aos outros:

\- Usem ataques combinados que potencializam a técnica um do outro! O vento fortalece as chamas, assim como fortalece o frio e o veneno, o espalhando. A água potencializa os relâmpagos. O ferro pode conduzir os relâmpagos! O Donmaid pode absorver elementos adicionais, potencializando o seu ataque. Vamos atacar em conjunto.

Os demais dragon slayers compreendem e se juntam, aglomerando as armas que avançam contra eles, enquanto que Erza havia ficado momentaneamente parada, como se tivesse hipnotizada por Jellal, até que Knight se aproxima e fala:

\- Er-chan! Er-chan!

Ela pisca várias vezes, até que se vira para o seu amigo, com o cenho arqueado, perguntando:

\- O que houve, Knight-chan?

\- Não vai lutar. Você adora lutar.

\- Fique com o meu pai que eu vou cuidar desses dragon slayers!

O exeed acena com a cabeça, se juntando ao pai dela, que observava a batalha atentamente, enquanto estranhava a presença de uma jovem dragoa, sendo que ele sentia que conhecia o olhar e o cheiro dela, de algum lugar. Só não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

Então, Erza decide avançar para a mais próxima que era Yukiko, que havia acabado de desviar de um grupo de espadas, conseguindo neutralizá-las ao criar um sistema de baixa pressão.

Ao perceber a aproximação de Erza, se lembra do treinamento que teve com Levy, que manipulava armas e ela cria uma espada de gelo cortante, para se defender da espada da Miko escalarte que fica surpresa ao ver que uma espada de gelo, bloqueava o ataque dela, com a mesma começando a atacar a dragoa que bloqueava, sendo que ainda tinha dificuldade, com Erza conseguindo atingi-la algumas vezes, sendo que a jovem dragoa havia criado uma camada de gelo sobre a sua pele, com a mesma absorvendo os ataques, uma vez, que como ainda era muito jovem para os padrões dos dragões, ela não tinha a mesma resistência em sua pele dos dragões adultos.

Os demais começam a usar os seus poderes para fortalecer os seus ataques, seguindo a ideia de Gray, ansiosos para conseguirem, assim, neutralizar o ataque de Erza, que representavam um ataque e defesa perfeitos, através da esquiva.


	39. Rakuen no Tou

**Notas da Autora**

Erza descobre que...

Na Torre, é revelado que...

 **Capítulo 39 - Rakuen no Tou**

Eles evitavam misturar as chamas de Lisanna e Natsu com a neve e gelo de Gray, assim como com o veneno de Erik e Kinana, com Wendy usando o seu houko três vezes. Os demais usam outras combinações, conseguindo lançar ataques em forma de combo que desestabilizam os ataques das espadas mágicas de Erza.

" _Aquela Vaca Kagome é muito poderosa... - o dragão pensa consigo mesmo, preocupado - Mostrem-me os seus poderes. Senão conseguirem lidar com uma das técnicas mais poderosas de minha cria, sequer vão conseguir..."_

Ele volta a olhar para a luta de sua cria.

" _Ela é uma jovem dragoa, minha filha. Lutar com dragões é um pouco diferente de lutar contra dragon slayers, embora que por ela ser jovem, ela não tem a mesma força, poder e resistência de um dragão adulto. Mesmo assim, desejo saber o quanto melhorou, minha filha."_

Após alguns minutos, notou que conseguia se igualar a uma jovem dragoa, sendo que o esperado com o uso da dragon force.

Porém, pelo fato da dragoa ser jovem, Erza deveria ser capaz de subjugá-la, pelo menos um pouco e não ficar em igualdade, pois, a jovem dragoa era inexperiente em batalhas.

Hisenshi acreditava que o fato de não ter adversários a altura dela, juntamente com o fato dele estar enfraquecido, não pôde proporcionar um adversário demasiadamente exigente e por isso, os poderes de sua filha não puderam ser totalmente explorados.

Então, ele fala:

\- Erza, eles não vieram me atacar. Na verdade, eles vieram ajuda-la e aos outros.

\- Como assim? - ela fica estarrecida - Tou-chan, ninguém pode saber o que acontece nessa ilha. É perigoso avisar os outros, embora que compreenda que deseja uma cura e eu não posso proporcionar isso.

O dragão olha pesarosamente para a sua amada filha e conta toda a verdade e os motivos que o levaram a manter segredo.

Erza está em choque, enquanto a sua espada caía e ela desfazia o kansou e a Dragon Force, ao mesmo tempo em que a técnica era cancelada, conforme caía de joelhos na areia macia da margem, passando a chorar e se desesperar, com o sonho de rever seus entes queridos sendo arrancados dela, brutalmente. Ela abraçava a si mesmo, enquanto tremia, com o seu pai assumindo uma forma humana para abraça-la.

Kinight, o exeed dela chorava e abraçava Erza, falando com a voz embargada:

\- Não chore, Er-chan. Seja forte como sempre foi.

Os demais dragon slayer passam a sentir um ódio imenso por aqueles que a manipularam de forma tão sórdida e pelo fato de Hisensi ter sido obrigado a assistir tudo, sem poder fazer nada, sendo visível o seu olhar de sofrimento, sendo que chorava também, enquanto cerrava os dentes.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim! Bastardos! – Gray exclama irado.

\- Concordo! Eles vão pagar por terem feito essa perversidade! – Natsu exclama.

Com todos compartilhando do mesmo sentimento, eles se afastam dali, quando Hisensi exclama:

\- Precisamos evacuar todos. O Conselho irá usar o Satélite Mágico: Etherion (衛星 魔法 陣 • エ ー テ リ オ ン Eisei Mahōjin: Ēterion) ! Eles têm alguém infiltrado no Conselho.

\- Nós já desconfiávamos. Isso explica muita coisa. - Lisanna fala pensativa.

\- Bem, seria o esperado, já que ele está nessa dimensão. - Levy fala, conforme olhava o céu.

\- Quanto ao disparo da arma, devemos ficar atentos. Yukiko-chan vai detê-lo, assim que ele se revelar. - Flare fala confiante.

\- Precisamos evacuar essa ilha. Não sei como o sistema vai lidar com o enorme poder mágico que será lançado sobre ele. - Hisenshi fala preocupado.

Enfim, o dragão percebe quem era aquela dragoa, sendo que no primeiro momento não havia reconhecido, pois, a última vez que a viu ela era só um filhote pequeno, que nunca crescia, há séculos.

Então, ele arregala os olhos, soltando a sua filha, passando a se prostrar em frente a Yukiko, falando cabisbaixo e imensamente envergonhado por ter permitido que Erza lutasse contra ela, sendo que poderia tê-la ferido e isso era imperdoável, a seu ver. Não seria culpa de sua filha e sim dele:

\- Yukihana-sama... eu... eu...

Erza vê a atitude de seu pai e o fato dele pronunciar aquele nome, fez a jovem compreender que era a dragoa que ele devia proteger, sendo que não compreendia o motivo dela não ser um filhote.

Afinal, segundo o seu genitor, ela não cresceu, mesmo que tenha passado vários séculos.

Yukiko se aproxima e fala:

\- Fique de pé, por favor. Eu sei o que aconteceu. Você não tem culpa. Sofreu tanto... – ela fala com um sorriso gentil, surpreendendo Hisenshi, enquanto dobrava os joelhos para tocar gentilmente o ombro dele – Por favor, não se prostre. Fique de pé. Você tem uma filha para confortar. Além disso, meu nome é Yukiko.

Hisenshi não se sentia digno de olha-la, pois, a vergonha ainda pairava sobre ele e que só foi agravada ao ver dele, ao permitir que a sua filha a atacasse.

\- Vou avisá-los, tou-chan. Preciso fazer as pessoas fugirem, após revelar a verdade. – Erza se levanta, secando as lágrimas, enquanto olhava irada para a torre – Eu também tenho uma dragoa para destruir!

Knight sorria ao ver o olhar determinado dela, que surpreende o seu pai, que fala:

\- Eu vou ficar aqui e tentar preparar uma magia arcana para tirar todos daqui, caso não possamos evacuar a tempo.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, todos os barcos são destruídos, deixando Erza estarrecida, enquanto exclamava:

\- Não!

Então, a audição deles capita pessoas gritando desesperadas e Erza reconhece as vozes:

\- São os outros que construíram essa torre maldita.

\- Vamos ver o que houve. – Gajeel fala, correndo para a torre, seguido dos outros.

Gray e os outros dragon slayers entram no edifício e se dividem, com Erza seguindo por um corredor, sozinha, e ao virar a direita, encontra em um salão enorme, um grupo que estava encolhido contra a parede, enquanto que três deles, que sabiam magia, procuravam defendê-los, ao estarem com uma postura defensiva, sendo visível o alívio deles, quando avistam a maga.

\- Miko escarlate, o que houve? – uma jovem pergunta desesperada.

\- Higurashi nos enganou. Ela armou tudo isso. O que importa é que todos fujam dessa torre, para terem uma nova vida.

\- Mas, nos vimos os barcos sendo destruídos. – outro fala.

\- Parece que há alguns botes ao leste da ilha. Peguem eles e se salvem. Alguns conseguem usar magia. Tentem usar em seu proveito, assim como para tentar proteger os outros que encontrarem no caminho.

\- Mas, e a senhora? – Milliana pergunta, preocupada.

\- Preciso detê-los, assim como salvar os outros. Sou a Miko escarlate, se lembram? – ela pergunta sorrindo.

\- Sim. – Milliana fala timidamente.

Nisso, todos saem e Simon se aproxima, ao ficar um pouco para trás, falando corado:

\- Por favor, sobreviva, Miko escarlate. Eu... eu...

Ela sorri e põe gentilmente a mão no ombro dele, falando:

\- Não precisa me agradecer. Fuja com os outros. É um dos mais velhos. Seja o guia deles. Quanto a sua irmã, ela está por aí em algum lugar. Eu a salvei na vila. Ela nunca foi capturada.

\- Muito obrigado.

Ele fala emocionado, para depois sorrir resignado, se afastando, mas, não sem antes falar, enquanto se condenava por não ter tido coragem de confessar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos para com ela:

\- Por favor, cuide-se.

\- Sim.

\- Não vou permitir que fujam! Tomem isso!

Uma maga atrás de Erza lança um ataque mágico violento contra o grupo, sendo que outros magos que surgem atrás dessa maga das trevas, também lançam seus ataques mais poderosos.

Então, um círculo mágico surge embaixo de Erza, que exclama:

\- Kansou! Kongō no Yoroi (金剛の鎧)!

Todo o seu corpo é coberto por uma armadura prateada, que possui metade de um escudo em cada braço. Era uma armadura imponente.

Ela junta os dois braços, formando um grande escudo e consequentemente, surgem vários círculos mágicos na frente dela, que bloqueia todos os ataques, assim como a explosão que ocasionam, deixando os magos da guilda das trevas, estarrecidos.

Enquanto isso, todos que estavam na sala conseguem fugir, com ela gritando para fugirem, pois, alguns quase ficaram para trás para tentar ajuda-la.

Erza olha para os magos da guilda das trevas e fala:

\- Então, aquela cena no salão foi uma encenação. Vocês obedecem a Higurashi.

\- Sim. Você adivinhou. - um deles fala com um sorriso maligno.

\- Seus malditos! Kansou! Tenrin no Yoroi (天輪の鎧)!

Nisso, ficam surpresos ao verem ela se reequipar com uma armadura com dois pares de asas, com a parte dos seios protegido, assim como as pernas, sendo que usava uma saia comprida, onde era possível ver a ponta das pernas coberta por armadura.

\- Isso não nos intimida, imbecil! - um deles exclama.

Então, todos começam a concentrar a sua magia, enquanto que um círculo mágico surgia em cima de Erza, fazendo surgir várias armas que ficam em círculo, em volta dela, que exclama:

\- Tenrin: Sākuru Sōdo (天輪・循環の剣 - Circle Sword)!

Ela desvia agilmente dos ataques mágicos lançados em combo, enquanto que muitos, pegos de surpresa, são acertados pelas lâminas, caindo em uma poça rubra de seu próprio sangue, enquanto que outros conseguiram se esquivar, para depois passarem a ataca-la.

\- Malditos! - ela exclama irada.

Os magos exclamam, ao surgirem círculos mágicos em volta deles:

\- Black spears (Lanças negras)!

\- Deadly Shurikens (Shurikens mortais)!

Várias lanças negras surgem e avançam contra Erza como se fosse uma chuva, juntamente com shurikens negras mágicas, imensamente afiadas, sendo que elas triplicam, enquanto avançam junto com as lanças, cercando Erza.

Eles ficam estarrecidos ao verem ela desviar facilmente do ataque múltiplo, ao exclamar:

\- Kansou! Hishō no Yoroi飛翔の鎧)!

Ela ganha uma roupa que lembra um leopard, sendo que na sua mão direita há uma espada dentada grande. A aparência lembrava o de um felino.

Se recuperando da surpresa, os dois magos sobreviventes tornam a atacar e ficam consternados ao ver a velocidade com que ela se esquivava.

Então, eles concentram os seus poderes e exclamam juntos:

\- Perforating shadows (Sombras perfurantes)!

\- Black cloud (Nuvem negra)!

Do círculo mágico na frente do mago surgem sombras que formam pontas perigosamente perfurantes, enquanto que o outro mago invoca uma nuvem escura que encobria as sombras, impossibilitando a Erza que visse o ataque, sendo que ambos se chocam, levantando uma nuvem de detritos.

\- Conseguimos! O que achou, bastarda?

Então, antes que pudessem compreender o que estava acontecendo, oitos lanças surgem do alto deles, quatro para cada um, perfurando os ombros e pernas deles, enquanto os fincavam no chão, com a ponta delas se abrindo no solo, mantendo-os presos contra o chão, enquanto gritavam de dor, pois, tinha pequenos espinhos nas lanças que cortaram os seus músculos, além de terem se encaixado nas articulações dos ombros e do tornozelo deles, impossibilitando a eles que usassem os seus braços e consequentemente a sua magia, conforme lesionavam as articulações.

Após alguns minutos, com as articulações destruídas, as armas voltam à dimensão em que ficavam guardadas.

Por causa da dor e do fato de não conseguirem andar e mexer os braços, eles ficam estalados no chão e antes que desmaiassem pela dor pungente, observam que da fumaça surgia Erza, com ela falando friamente, fazendo questão de chutá-los ao se aproximar deles:

\- Essa armadura maximiza a agilidade e a esquiva. Até parece que os seus ataques fariam algo contra mim. Vocês são pateticamente fracos. Não vou mata-los, mas, também não vou salvá-los.

Ela estala os dedos e as armas desaparecem, voltando a dimensão mágica, assim como a sua armadura de pele, voltando a sua roupa básica, para depois ela sair do local, pois, o seu verdadeiro alvo era uma dragoa.

Eles não podiam se mexer devido as lesões na articulação, enquanto gritavam pela dor, sentindo dores lacerantes.

Yukiko ficou do lado de fora e usou o seu pulmão de gelo azul para envolver parte do corpo do dragão no seu gelo da vida, que garantia a cura. O certo seria encobri-lo por completo, mas, ele pediu para não fazer isso, pois, queria concentrar o que lhe restava de poder mágico para teleportar todos dali.

Em uma sala, Natsu havia encontrado um mago das trevas chamado Dorurokai, que se autodenominava Fukuro, o guerreiro da justiça, por mais que fosse ilógico ao Dragon Slayer, já que ele era um vilão, sendo que pertencia a trindade do Corvo, que era especializada em assassinatos.

Ele tinha uma cabeça que lembrava uma coruja e dois foguetes nas costas.

Natsu fica irado quando descobriu sobre missões de assassinato que eles praticavam e as suas chamas ardiam ainda mais intensamente por causa de seus sentimentos, sendo ampliadas pelo fato dele ousar falar que era um guerreiro da justiça.

\- Hélices! Jet-Hoo-Hoo-Hoot!

Fukuro começa o ataque usando os foguetes, com Natsu desviando, ao mesmo tempo em que o golpeava fortemente, fazendo o mesmo cuspir sangue, até que o mago da guilda das trevas se afasta e fala:

\- Irei baixar o martelo da justiça sobre você! Não permitirei que o mal triunfe! Matei centenas de vilões que eram como você, pois ousavam me chamar de vilão, sendo que eu sou o guardião da justiça!

\- Como ousa falar essas besteiras, após matar tantos inocentes... seu maldito... - Natsu estava cabisbaixo enquanto murmurava cada palavra repleta no mais puro ódio - Como ousa falar a palavra justiça, seu bastardo?

\- Vilões serão derrotados! Prepare-se, vilão! Missile Hoo-hoo-hoot!

Então, concentrando a sua magia, faz seus dois foguetes avançarem em Natsu, enquanto sorria triunfante, crente que iria conseguir, já que nos vários anos que se seguiram, essa técnica nunca havia falhado e consistia em prender o seu adversário nos seus foguetes, para depois os mesmos ficarem dando voltas sem parar, até que ele ficasse tonto, engolindo o mesmo em seguida, absorvendo assim os seus poderes.

Esse era o plano dele e acreditava que teria êxito.

Porém, ele fica horrorizado quando surgem chamas ferozes e igualmente intensas que preenchem o ambiente, enquanto pareciam devorar o ar com ferocidade, com o mago jurando que estava vendo um dragão vermelho repleto de chamas atrás do jovem, sendo que das labaredas incandescentes vinha um rugido aterrorizante, deixando Fukuro paralisado pelo terror, ainda mais ao ver os seus jatos que avançavam contra Natsu, serem derretidos antes que pudessem se aproximar, formando uma poça de metal líquida no chão entre eles.

\- Vou mostrar a você, bastardo, as chamas da verdadeira justiça! - Natsu exclama dentre rosnados que faziam o sangue gelar.

O mago das trevas fica tão aterrorizado, que acaba perdendo o controle dos seus esfíncteres, conforme vias as chamas formarem a forma de um dragão imenso, cujas mandíbulas poderosas e igualmente imensas, se voltavam para ele e nos olhos do dragão, podia ver o mais puro ódio, sendo que os olhos do dragon slayers brilhavam na cor rubra como o próprio sangue, fazendo Furuko gritar de terror.

Após evacuar e urinar, ele tenta fugir, com a força voltando as suas pernas. Usando a sua magia faz um buraco na parede e salta para o mar, enquanto Natsu exclamava:

\- Karyuu no houkou (火竜の咆哮 – Rugido do dragão do fogo)!

O calor fumegante das chamas que jorraram para fora, pelo buraco que o mago das trevas fez em seu desespero, provocou queimaduras de terceiro grau nele, apenas pelo calor gerado pelas chamas que poderiam ter incinerado ele, ao ponto de transformá-lo em cinzas se fosse atingido por elas.

A água salgada do mar fez dores violentas e lacerantes, serem adicionadas a dor das queimaduras, que passam a percorrer o corpo do mago das trevas, enquanto ele encalhava na praia, sem poder se mexer, sentindo uma dor extremamente lacerante, conforme agonizava.

Todos sentem o tremor na torre por alguns minutos e após o tremor passar, Lisanna olha para cima e murmura, com a mão em seu tórax:

\- Natsu...

Ela podia sentir o ódio dele no calor gerado pelas suas chamas, mesmo não as vendo, pois, também era uma dragon slayer do fogo, só que azul.

Além disso, o calor que irradiou das paredes, enquanto acontecia o tremor, demonstrava isso e tentava imaginar o que havia desencadeado as chamas repletas de raiva dele.

Ela suspira e se dirige até uma sala, onde vê um vulto do lado de fora, já que a sala era térrea e dava para uma parte da orla, imensa.

A Strauss sai e mantém uma distância considerável do mago, que estava sentado em um muro baixo, enquanto estreitava os olhos, conforme sentia o odor em volta dela e do mago a sua frente, que a fez suprimir um rosnado.

Lisanna pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- É um mago de guilda das trevas, né?

\- Como sabe?

\- Eu sinto cheiro de sangue humano em você. E é recente. - ela fala estreitando os olhos - Acredito que a Erza-chan somente via um de vocês. Não acredito que ela aceitaria alguém com cheiro de sangue humano.

\- Você acertou. Nós elegemos um de nós, que não tinha derramado sangue por diversão, para ir até ela nas reuniões, enquanto ficamos longe do olfato dela, conforme as instruções de Higurashi, a nossa verdadeira contratante. O cheiro de sangue deve ser por causa das explosões. Eu adoro ver os corpos sendo explodidos. Ver as entranhas e os membros se separando é simplesmente delicioso. - ele fala de forma doentia, lambendo os beiços.

Ela torcia os punhos, enquanto ficava cabisbaixa, rangendo os dentes, sentindo um ódio intenso por aquele mago, conforme imaginava o sofrimento de suas vítimas.

\- Você caiu em minha armadilha. Estou excitado para ver como o seu corpo será desmembrado. Explosion (explosion)! - surge um círculo mágico em sua mão, ativando as bombas mágicas em volta de Lisanna.

O mago gargalhava, conforme assistia a explosão, até que vê o corpo dela tomado por chamas azuis, sendo que estava intacto, fazendo ele murmurar, embasbacado:

\- Como isso é possível? Coloquei força explosiva o suficiente para destruir um muro grosso, facilmente.

\- Usei as minhas chamas defensivas para bloquear as ondas da explosão, que são o deslocamento de ar para os lados, conseguindo assim dispersá-lo em torno de mim através da baixa pressão e quanto ao fogo gerado pela explosão, elas não me ferem. Inclusive, as minhas chamas as neutralizaram. As minhas chamas tem propriedades defensivas e sagradas. Quando eu entrei, eu senti o cheiro de explosivos, seu bastardo. E mesmo que eu fosse atingida, acha que essa explosão que citou, iria me ferir?

Ela ainda está cabisbaixa, enquanto as chamas intensas a rodeavam, fazendo o mesmo exclamar, estarrecido:

\- O que você é? Por acaso é um monstro?!

\- Não. Sou uma dragon slayer. Espero que esteja preparado para ver um vislumbre do poder de um dragão. Pelo menos, um pouco de seu poder. Eu farei você pagar pelo sofrimento de todos os inocentes que sofreram em suas mãos! - ela ergue o rosto e ele vê o mais puro ódio no mesmo.

Enquanto isso, ele ouvia rosnados ferozes vindo dela, com as chamas se intensificando, formando a forma de um dragão de chamas azuis feroz e podia jurar que ouviu um rugido aterrorizante das chamas, cujas labaredas dançavam perigosamente no ar, conforme preenchiam o local, evocando uma cena assustadora.

Conseguindo uma coragem que não sabia de onde veio, ele se concentra, fazendo surgir um círculo mágico em cada uma de suas mãos que estão esticadas, com ele exclamando:

\- Final explosion (Explosão final)!

Ele lança pequenas esferas explosivas que se agrupam próxima de Lisanna, para depois fazer todas explodirem em volta dela, gerando uma nuvem imensa, enquanto ele se protegia com uma barreira mágica.


	40. A fúria dos dragon slayers

**Notas da Autora**

As batalhas continuam em Rakuen no To...

Yo!

Nas notas finais a uma explicação sobre um personagens e seus poderes, baseado no oposto de uma personagem.

Eu pesquisei para poder retratar esse oposto.

 **Capítulo 40 - A fúria dos dragon slayers**

Após alguns minutos, exclama, dentre gargalhadas:

\- O que achou sua bastarda? Duvido que consiga sobreviver as explosões a queima-roupa! É o que você merece, desgraçada!

Então, fica horrorizado quando vê que não aconteceu nada com ela, com as chamas dela continuando a circular em volta da mesma, que fala, enquanto avançava em direção ao mago aterrorizado, com as chamas a seguindo, como se tivessem vida, com o mago das trevas jurando que eram uma entidade viva:

\- Essas chamas são defensivas. Além disso, o calor das chamas e sua intensidade podem ser usadas para uma defesa adicional, desde que eu consiga manipula-las perfeitamente. Eu domino as chamas. Em troca do poder defensivo, elas não podem incinerar as pessoas como as chamas normais, que podem reduzir alguém em cinzas. Portanto, perdem um pouco do poder ofensivo. Elas também são chamas que anulam todas as outras chamas, inclusive as negras, ao mesmo tempo em que são extremamente efetivas em um demônio, mesmo nascido das chamas, por serem sagradas. Após a onda de choque inicial, vem a explosão propriamente dita. Eu manipulei as ondas com o calor e as chamas me protegeram da explosão. Se bem, que as explosões não são capazes de me ferir. Apenas não queria ficar sem roupa, pois, elas não resistiriam a explosão.

O mago, em seu desespero, conforme perdia o controle dos seus esfíncteres pelo medo, começava a usar todas as suas técnicas explosivas nela, vendo todas serem detidas pelas chamas que formavam uma barreira de chamas móvel em torno de Lisanna, até que a mesma para de andar, passando a concentrar a sua magia, fazendo surgir um círculo mágico em uma de suas mãos estendidas, com ele ouvindo rugidos oriundos das chamas que crepitavam violentamente:

\- Jyoushyou Honoo no Moeru (上昇炎の燃 - Fulgor das chamas ascendentes)!

Surge outro círculo de chamas azuis violentas embaixo do mago que é cercado por elas, sendo confinado em um tornado de chamas azuis, com o mesmo gritando em dor e agonia, enquanto a sua pele era fustigada por queimaduras de gelo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma ardência extrema embaixo da pele.

Então, a espécie de circulo de chamas cessa, enquanto toda a extensão da pele do mesmo estava gravemente queimada, com ele sentindo dores extremas, gritando sem poder se mexer, pois, as queimaduras eram de terceiro grau. Ou seja, não era somente a pele. Os músculos e ossos foram afligidos, além de suas retinas e pálpebras terem sido queimadas.

A dragon slayer abandonava o local, para salvar as pessoas na Torre e conforme andava pelos corredores, olhava em volta e percebia que mesmo com as explosões e as poderosas chamas de seu amado, a estrutura não fora danificada. Inclusive, as suas chamas sequer queimaram a parede.

De fato, era muito estranho e conforme ela indagava, chegava a conclusão que por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento, a estrutura parecia estar absorvendo os danos e sabia que Natsu também deve ter percebido isso, quando usou as suas chamas, com a estrutura aguentando o seu imenso poder destrutivo.

Próximo dali, Gray chega em uma sala, sendo que salta para o lado quando sente uma movimentação ao seu lado, conseguindo se esquivar, facilmente, de uma lâmina de vento negro formado por pétalas de flores negras.

\- Quem é você? - ele pergunta, assumindo uma postura defensiva.

\- Sou um godslayer e o meu domínio são os vento do sul. Sou um caçador de Deuses do vento.

\- Godslayer? Então...

Gray fala, concentrando a sua magia, exclamando, enquanto ganhava feições draconianas:

\- Dragon Force!

Então, ele começa a concentrar um vento intensamente gélido em torno de si, exclamando após alguns minutos:

\- Yukiryuu no Yoroi Saikou (雪竜の鎧最高 - Armadura suprema do dragão da neve)!

Rapidamente, a armadura de gelo cobre as suas asas e uma cauda cujo final tinha um porrete capaz de quebrar ossos de dragões, aparece em Gray.

\- Vejo que um filhote de lagarto quer lutar contra um Deus. Vou ensinar a você a superioridade dos Deuses. - ele fala, gargalhando de forma ensandecida.

Gray rosna e pergunta irado, enquanto torcia os punhos:

\- Como ousa chamar os poderosos e imponentes dragões de lagartos, seu desgraçado?

\- Apenas disse a verdade. Eles não são nada perante os Deuses. Você é apenas um lixo que terei que varrer, assim como os outros, conforme eu trabalhava na guilda das trevas. Sabia que já destruí uma pequena cidade ao provocar um furacão violento? Foi tão divertido ouvir os gritos de desespero e o sofrimento das pessoas, além dos corpos voando, assim como os pedaços ensanguentados, enquanto eu demonstrava a eles a ira de um Deus! - ele gargalhava de forma ensandecida, enquanto contava como se fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

\- Como você ousa... seu bastardo. - Gray fala, enquanto sentia uma ira sem precedentes.

Em volta dele, a temperatura caía vários graus abaixo do ponto de congelamento, devido a intensidade dos seus sentimentos. O frio era tão intenso, que as paredes e o chão rachavam violentamente. A sua armadura de gelo estava sendo fortalecida pelo frio.

O godslayer para de gargalhar, quando a sala começa a ficar congelada. O mesmo concentra os seus ventos negros em torno dele, impedindo que o frio o alcançasse, ao ficar surpreso quando sentiu que o frio estava ameaçando ferir ele, com queimadura de frio.

Ele se recupera da surpresa e fala, voltando a sua típica altivez:

\- Creio que terei que ensinar ao aspirante a lagarto a diferença entre nós.

\- Você sabe por que há tão poucos Deuses em Earth land? No passado, havia mais Deuses.

\- Hã?

\- Muitos cometeram o erro de atacar um dragão adulto por causa do orgulho. Sou considerado um dragão jovem e, portanto, há alguma diferença entre nós. Mas, a ira que estou sentindo por você é imensa. É como diz aquele ditado: "Nunca provoque um dragão".

\- Não fale besteiras! Não há como um lagarto se comparar aos Deuses! Eu vou fazer questão de ensinar a você essa lição!

Ele começa a concentrar o vento negro em suas mãos, exclamando:

\- Zetsumetsu Hana no Kaze (絶滅花の風 - Flores destrutivas do vento)! Oosutoria (オーストリア – Austro)!

Uma corrente de vento negro, descendente, gerada por uma das mãos dele passa a agir como uma serpente, serpenteando o ar, sendo formado por pétalas de flores negras.

Gray desvia, abrindo as suas asas, sendo que o Godslayer fica irado enquanto via o mago esquivando do seu ataque facilmente e dos demais, pois, a corrente de vento negro, formada por pétalas negras, agia como a cabeça de uma serpente, tentando dar botes consecutivos em Gray, até que o dragon slayer concentra uma nuvem de gelo em sua mão, fazendo aparecer uma katana feita do mais puro gelo, cuja empunhadura tinha a forma da cabeça de um dragão.

\- Koori no Kibaryuu (氷の牙竜 - gelo da presa do dragão)!

Um movimento da lâmina corta o vento negro em dois, dissipando-o, sendo que o godslayer notou que tinha alguma dificuldade em manejar o vento devido a baixa pressão gerada pelo frio intenso da lâmina e do mago a sua frente, sendo que sabia que somente um frio extremo, poderia fazer um vento de origem divina se curvar.

"Impossível... Não tem como esse filhote de lagarto conseguir subjugar o vento de um Deus!"

Então, ele se refaz e torna a assumir uma postura de escárnio, falando:

\- Vejo que você é um filhote de lagarto cheio de truques. Quem diria que iria me entreter?

\- Farei questão de estraçalha-lo, bastardo. Esta é a Koori no kibaryuu e somente pode ser criada, quando o frio chega a inúmeros graus abaixo do ponto de congelamento. Essa espada é mais dura do que diamante, devido ao frio intenso e o frio que ela gera, pode congelar um alvo, instantaneamente, caso a lâmina chegue perto do mesmo. Confesso que estou tentando a transformar um godslayer bastardo em um picolé de gelo e saiba que eu esperava mais de você.

Willian fica irado e exclama, enquanto gerava um ciclone, a partir de um círculo mágico:

\- Vou ensinar a você a diferença entre nós! Uta no seibatsu (歌の生拔 - Canto das vidas extraídas)! Ritsu to Kiri (立と切り - Ressurja e estraçalhe)! Oosutoria (オーストリア – Austro)!

Surgem rajadas de vento negro, intensas, que se irradiam na enorme sala onde se encontravam, sendo que as pétalas negras eram como lâminas cortantes, com o mesmo falando, dentre risos ensandecidos:

\- Terei o prazer de retalhar você, bastardo, assim como fiz com os outros. Ver o sangue tingindo o negro é simplesmente maravilhoso. O grito de crianças é particularmente delicioso.

Então, ele converge as rajadas de vento sobre o dragon slayer, como se fosse uma broca enorme, enquanto que Gray torcia os punhos, com o frio ficando mais intenso, com a Koori no KIbaryuu brilhando, gerando uma névoa alva, entrando em ressonância com o seu criador. Mais precisamente, com a ira deste que chegava a níveis inimagináveis.

O godslayer podia jurar que viu um dragão alvo peludo enorme, cujos orbes azuis cintilavam com a mais pura ira, enquanto que a corrente de ar extremamente congelante de Gray, dava a impressão do rugido de um dragão enfurecido.

\- O quê? Mas como...!

Um simples movimento da espada corta a broca e o vento extremamente congelante gerado pela lâmina, cria uma zona de baixa pressão que dissipa o vento negro.

Se recuperando da visão, o godslayer exclama:

\- Como ousa enfurecer um Deus! Seu lagarto bastardo! Tome isso! Metsujin Ougi (滅神奥義 - Técnica secreta do God Slayer): Notosu (ノトス - Notos)! Notorosu (ノトロス - Notros)! Shyuuchyuu no Kaze arishiosu (集中の風アリシオス - Convergência dos ventos alísios)! Utae no Shi no Kaze (歌えの死の風 - Canto do vento da morte)!

Ele usa as duas mãos, fazendo surgir círculos negros em cada uma, para depois juntas as mãos, enquanto inúmeras pétalas de flores negras formavam um redemoinho.

Ao juntar as duas mãos, os círculos negros são sobrepostos e um ciclone violento e igualmente devastador, avança contra o dragon slayer, enquanto que nas suas costas surgiam dois pares de asas negras que se abrem quando ele lança a técnica.

Gray pega a espada e a coloca na cintura, na bainha feita de gelo, para depois sacá-la em um corte transversal, exclamando:

\- Jyoushyou yukiryuu no moeru (上昇雪竜の燃 - fulgor do dragão da neve ascendente)!

Um deslocamento abrupto em forma de um corte branco avança contra o ouji do Godslayer, cortando a técnica em dois, sendo que o frio extremo provocou uma área de baixa pressão, cancelando o vórtice de vento, enquanto que o corte avançava contra Willian, que somente consegue se deslocar um pouco, mas, não sendo o suficiente, com o a metade do seu braço sendo decepado, fazendo-o gritar de dor, com a área congelando rapidamente, impedindo assim, que o mesmo perdesse sangue.

Irado, Gray avança contra o godslayer, que tenta inutilmente invocar a sua magia ao colocar o braço restante na frente dele, que acaba sendo cortado, para depois, o dragon slayer fazer vários movimentos com a espada, exclamando:

\- Matsuri no Kooriken (祭の氷剣 - Festival das lâminas de gelo)!

Surgem inúmeras lâminas, quando ele movimenta em um piscar de olhos, a espada em movimentos fluídicos transversais, diagonais, horizontais e verticais, que avançam contra o god slayer, com o mago das trevas sabendo que seria fatiado em vários pedaços.

Gray fica estarrecido, quando o godslayer desaparece em um vórtice negro, fazendo com que as lâminas formadas por cortes de neve, extremamente afiadas, retalhassem a parede na frente do dragon slayer, fazendo ele ficar surpreso, também, pela parede não ter sido retalhada. No máximo teve alguns cortes.

Ele olha para os lados, rosnando, sendo que as suas feições estavam draconianas, enquanto ficava irado ao ver que o seu inimigo fugiu.

Gray olha para a Koori no Kibaryuu que desaparecia, conforme a temperatura deixava de ser extremamente fria, para mantê-la. Pelo que Gray ouviu sobre essa espada, somente dragões adultos, desde que fossem Guardiões, conseguiam manter a temperatura extremamente congelante para invoca-la e que a mesma tinha alguns golpes interessantes. Inclusive, ele executou os golpes, sabendo quais podiam ser usados e a maneira de usá-los, através dos seus instintos. Por isso, foi capaz de usar duas técnicas dessa lendária espada do gelo.

Suspirando, ele desfaz a dragon force e a armadura, enquanto olhava em volta, percebendo que as rachaduras pelo frio extremo não eram profundas e isso lhe chamou a atenção, pois, esperava um colapso total daquela sala, sendo algo que não aconteceu, com ele questionando a si mesmo, para onde foi a magia que irradiou dele e do seu adversário.

Ele não sabia que era a pergunta que todos os dragon slayers fariam, conforme lutassem, ao notarem que os cômodos não sofriam danos, por mais magia destrutiva que usassem.

No lado de fora, em uma parte da praia, o godslayer caí com intrépido no chão e fica surpreso com o que vê.

 **Notas Finais**

Yo!

Explicação:

Austro - o vento do Sul.

Notos - vento Sul

Willian é o oposto do sul, já que Cherria usa ventos do norte, uma vez que queria representar a personalidade oposta deles.

Além disso, precisa retirar os poderes de um Dragon Slayer do vento e não podia fazer isso com a fofa da Cherria.  
Há uma explicação abaixo para a escolha do vento dele e o motivo de ser diferente das folhas negras de Cherria, assim como o motivo do ouji dele ser feito com as duas mãos.

A técnica dele, Convergência dos Ventos Alísios é o nome dado a zona de convergência dos ventos alísios do hemisfério sul e norte, compreendendo ventos regulares que durante o ano, sopram regularmente do nordeste no hemisfério Norte e do sudeste no Sul, com ambos diminuindo de intensidade conforme eles se dirigem ao Equador, até se extinguirem por si mesmos, originando assim, a chamada zona de calmarias equatoriais.

A técnica do godslayer é possível quando ele une os ventos norte (notros), que são frios e os ventos sul (notos), que é quente. O encontro dessas duas massas de ar, geram o tornado. Não usei a palavra tufão ou ciclone, pois, eles surgem no oceano e o sistema de criação deles é um pouco diferente.

O vento sul (austro) traz o clima quente, permitindo assim que surja a primavera. Por isso as pétalas de flores.  
Já, o vento norte (Notos) de Cherria, traz o vento frio que faz as folhas caírem. Pelo menos, é o que acho pela característica do vento negro dela ser formado por folhas negras. Provavelmente simboliza a transição do Outono para o inverno, ao contrário do austro, que traz a primavera.

Novamente, ambos são opostos e combinam com a ideia que tinha para o Godslayer, oposto a Cherria, tanto em personalidade, quanto em relação ao vento que usa.


	41. As aparências enganam

**Notas da Autora**

As batalhas continuam...

 **Capítulo 41 - As aparências enganam**

Ele vê uma mulher de cabelos loiros, usando uma roupa que podia ser considerada fashion, com a mesma olhando para a torre, murmurando:

\- Quem diria que já está sendo absorvida a magia deles. Talvez nem precisaremos usar o Eisei Mahōjin : Ēterion (衛星魔法陣・エーテリオン).

\- Quem é você? Por acaso, foi você que me salvou? - o godslayer pergunta, enquanto lidava com a dor extrema da amputação de seus dois braços.

\- Eu me chamo Chloé Bonsour e sou uma dragoa de Dragon Land. Eu o salvei, pois, preciso de você vivo, por enquanto.

\- O quê?!

\- Sinta-se honrado. Seus poderes serão usados para ressuscitar o lendário Deus dragão supremo da destruição. Já temos a água divina. Precisamos agora do vento e você possui o vento dos Deuses. Eu fui incumbida de reunir todos os elementos de origem divina e quero cumprir com exatidão as minhas ordens, para o meu amado Acnologia-sama. Quero ser a sua favorita. - ela fala sonhadora.

Antes que o godslayer pudesse tentar fugir, debilmente, ela estende uma lacrima especial e murmura algumas palavras, com o mesmo sendo amordaçado.

Willian sente o seu poder sendo arrancado, brutalmente, como se a sua pele fosse arrancada da carne, sentindo que era rasgado, enquanto que a mordaça o impedia de gritar alto pela dor indescritível, que sentia ao mesmo tempo em que ficava aterrorizado pelo fato de que não havia morrido, ainda. A sessão dura cinco minutos, até ela extrair todo o poder do Deus do vento, dele.

O mago das trevas, caí no chão, de boco, com os olhos sem vida, arregalados, com a mordaça desparecendo com um estalar de dedos da dragoa, com a mesma se afastando do local, com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

Ao mesmo tempo, em outro local, Jellal chegava em uma espécie de câmara e ao se aproximar do centro, surgem inúmeras chamas e na parte mais afastada, surge um mago com roupas contendo estampas de chamas e ao se aproximar de Jellal, que estreitava os olhos quando ele chegou perto, o mesmo fala:

\- O que achou da minha recepção flamejante?

\- Patética. Você chama isso de fogo? - ele fala friamente - Esse fogo não é nada, perto das chamas de um dragão de fogo.

O mago fica surpreso, para depois falar, quando um jato de chama irrompe ao lado de Jellal, que sequer pisca, como se o jato de chama não fosse nada.

\- Pelo visto, não poderei me divertir com você. Sabe, eu amo as chamas. Eu me excito só de vê-las.

\- Então, é um piromaníaco.

Ele fala desgostoso, pois, a seu ver, a paixão doentia deles pelo fogo, podiam causar vítimas inocentes, além de destruir propriedades.

\- Mas, o meu prazer só aumenta quando coloco pessoas, amarradas para queimarem vivas. O sofrimento delas e o desespero é simplesmente maravilhoso. É tão excitante.

Jellal fica estarrecido, frente a monstruosidade e igual perversidade que ele descrevia a sua frente, conforme praticava tais crimes hediondos.

Os piromaníacos já eram monstruosos, pois, a sua paixão doentia pelo fogo o levavam a praticar incêndios, que além de destruir a propriedade alheia, poderiam matar ou ferir gravemente as pessoas.

No caso dele, a sua monstruosidade e crueldade não tinha fim, ao colocar inocentes para queimarem vivos, enquanto os observava. Era um pensamento simplesmente monstruoso e isso enfureceu Jellal.

O sorriso do mago das trevas titubeia conforme ouvia rosnados ensurdecedores vindos de Jellal e inconscientemente, ele recua um passo, até que seca o suor da testa e ignora a forte sensação de medo que ameaçava toma-lo, até que fala, após secar com o seu braço, o suor frio em seu rosto.

\- Você parece ser durão. Vou usar a minha técnica mais poderosa!

Ele se concentra e surgem círculos mágicos em ambas as mãos dele, para depois juntá-las, sobrepondo os dois círculos mágicos, enquanto exclamava, com o ataque sendo potencializado:

\- Man-eating flames (Chamas devoradores de homens)!

Chamas intensas surgem, gerando uma barreira de chamas em volta de Jellal, sendo que elas ascendiam para o alto, enquanto as labaredas pareciam dançar de forma perigosa, como se de fato desejassem atacar a pessoa dentro da barreira, conforme subiam, até que se juntam no alto.

Jellal está cabisbaixo, torcendo os punhos, sendo que o seu corpo tremia de nervoso. O mago das trevas pensou, erroneamente, que o tremor dele era pelo medo e o mago das trevas fala com a voz excitada:

\- Será formado um domo de chamas que vai queimar você vivo. Com certeza, quando elas queimarem a sua pele, você vai gritar!

\- Seu bastardo!

Jellal exclama irado, enquanto uma torrente de água surge de vários círculos mágicos em torno dele, apagando instantaneamente as chamas, com o mago das trevas ficando estarrecido, conforme a água apagava as chamas da sala, sendo que a água se acumulou atrás de Jellal, até que ascendeu para o alto, formando uma espécie de pescoço e cabeça de dragão que rodeou o dragon slayer. O vilão ficou abismado com o controle da água do mago a sua frente.

\- Você conhecerá a irá de um dragon slayer! Irei vingar os inocentes que você matou!

O mago podia jurar que viu um dragão azul imenso e feroz atrás de Jellal, como se fosse uma áurea que ganhou a aparência de um dragão feroz e ele podia jurar que ouviu rosnados ensurdecedores oriundos da água.

Ele aponta para o homem e a espécie de pescoço e cabeça, na forma de um dragão, avança no mesmo, que inutilmente usa as suas chamas, que são eliminadas, sumariamente e quando tenta fugir, é pego pela água, sendo aprisionado em um vórtice opressor de água, com a sala ficando submersa, com a água não saindo pelas janelas.

As correntes ascendentes que circundam o corpo do mago passam a se assemelhar a lâminas cortantes de água que retalham a pele do mesmo, tingindo a água em volta do mago de sangue, até que a técnica cessa, com a água do local saindo por uma pequena janela, juntamente com o sangue do mago, até que o mesmo cai de boco no chão, de barriga para baixo, com a pele completamente retalhada.

Jellal fala, conforme saía do local, com o mago agonizando pelas dores lacerantes e indescritíveis:

\- As lâminas cortaram os seus tendões. Você não poderá andar ou mexer os braços. Eu contive o seu sangramento com a força da água, para que não morresse pela perda de sangue. Graças a isso, o sangue nos cortes coagulou. Você não merece morrer e sim, sofrer pelo resto de sua vida, patética, preso em seu próprio corpo. Agora irá sofrer com essas dores lacerantes, também.

Então, ele sai da sala, deixando um mago das trevas agonizante, enquanto Jellal percebia que o poder de ambos parecia ter sido absorvido, justificando assim o fato de que a estrutura havia aguentado a sua magia.

Não muito longe dali, Levy chega até um quarto e desvia do ataque de uma lança de água que se desfaz, sendo que pelo olfato, encontra o responsável, que estava oculto nas sombras.

\- Vejo que é um mago das trevas.

\- Isso mesmo. Sou Walter e sou um mago que usa a água.

\- Você cheira a sangue. – Levy fala, torcendo os punhos, enquanto estreitava os olhos.

\- Eu gosto de retalhar as pessoas usando as minhas lâminas. Vê-las implorando por suas vidas patéticas é tão excitante.

\- Seu bastardo! – ela começava a rosnar, enquanto sentia a sua raiva aumentar, gradativamente.

\- Prefiro mulheres com um corpo bem generoso. Estou deprimido ao ver que irei enfrentar uma tábua, praticamente falando. Fala sério. Não posso sequer me divertir, retalhando você.

\- Do que me chamou? – ela estava cabisbaixa.

\- De tábua, sua surda. Senão fosse o cabelo e o rosto, acharia que era um homem.

Então, ele ouve rosnados violentos dela, sendo que sente o sangue gelar, enquanto tentava compreender o que ela era, com ele secando o suor em seu rosto com o dorso do braço, até que decide atacar, concentrando a sua magia, exclamando, ao surgir um círculo mágico:

\- Uzu no Ketsueki (渦の血液 - Turbilhão de sangue)!

Um turbilhão formado por lâminas finas de água avança contra Levy, que exclama:

\- Dragon force! Donmaid (ドンマイヂ) Armor!

Surge uma armadura de donmaid, sendo que nos seus punhos, surgiam garras do mesmo material, que cobria as suas garras, enquanto um par de asas brotava dela, ao mesmo tempo em que os seus rosnados aumentavam cada vez mais.

Com um movimento de suas garras, ela corta o turbilhão, exclamando:

\- Donmaidryuu no Kagizume (ドンマイヂ雪の鉤爪 - Garras do dragão de Donmaid)!

O mago da guilda das trevas está estarrecido, sendo que, inconscientemente, recua para trás, enquanto Levy caminhava em direção a ele, com o rosto abaixado:

\- Do que me chamou mesmo? Foi de tábua, né? – ela pergunta friamente.

O mago das trevas tenta fugir, desesperado, quando surge uma barreira de donmaid nas portas e janelas o prendendo na sala, com ele ficando desesperado.

Então, tudo o que se ouve da sala são os gritos de terror e de dor do mago, enquanto as paredes eram tingidas de carmesim.

Ao mesmo tempo, próximo dali, Wendy chega até uma espécie de porão e então, ouve um som absurdamente alto, ainda mais para ela, que era uma dragon slayer, até que concentra a sua magia e exclama, surgindo círculos mágicos:

\- Jōtai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze (状態異常耐性付加リレーゼ – Condições anômalas Resistência adicional – Reerguer) !

Com isso, ela consegue poupar a sua audição, enquanto procurava a origem do som, avistando um homem com maquiagem branca, cabelos negros compridos, uma tatuagem de Skeelton no tórax e usando roupas negras de rockeiro, identificando a origem do som, que era oriunda da guitarra e passou a julgar que ele, provavelmente, usava o som como seu ataque primário, conforme o analisava, sendo que aprendeu a analisar o seu oponente e era isso que ela fazia, naquele momento, após conseguir lidar com o som extremamente alto em forma de ondas, pelo que pode sentir pelo deslocamento de ar.

O mesmo grita junto com o som, até que exclama com um sorriso insano:

\- Show ao vivo do Inferno! Destruir!

\- Então, é um dos magos das trevas contratado para atacar os invasores? – ela pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Sou Dokurokai, da Guilda dos Assassinos! Faço parte da Trindade do Corvo! Vidaldus Talka, eu mesmo! Rock You!

Então, o cabelo dele fica maior e os fios agem como chicotes, sendo que Wendy desvia facilmente de todos, com o mago das trevas ficando surpreso ao ver que ela lidava facilmente com o seu ataque.

\- Eu achei incrível o fato de você desviar facilmente do meu ataque. Pensei que era somente uma fedelha.

\- Me chamo Wendy Marvell e sou uma dragon slayer. Eu treinei com oponentes mais poderosos do que você. Na verdade, você não passaria de mera poeira perto deles. – ela ia falar dragões, mas, se lembra da recomendação de seus pais.

\- Interessante... dragon slayer. Acho que nunca tive uma escrava desse tipo.

\- Escrava? O que é escrava? – Wendy está confusa com o termo que usou, pois, nunca ouviu antes.

O mago das trevas gargalha de forma ensandecida e fala descrente:

\- Como pode ser tão inocente? Isso só me deixa com mais vontade de corromper! – ele passa a olhar maliciosamente para ela, pegando a sua guitarra – Eu já decidi. Você será meu súcubo!

\- Súcubo? – ela percebe que ele pegou a guitarra.

Então, concentra os seus poderes, gerando uma corrente de vento em torno de si, sendo que o mago não percebeu, por estar demasiadamente ansioso para transformá-la em uma súcubo.

\- Rock of Succubus!

A guitarra começa a emanar ondas de som roxas em direção a jovem, que compreende como um ataque, fazendo surgir círculos mágicos, aumentando o forte vento que a rodeava, usando os mesmos como um escudo, deixando o mago das trevas aturdido.

\- Como isso é possível! Minhas ondas de som não conseguem influenciá-la!

\- Seus ataques primários usam o som. O som desloca o ar enquanto se propaga. Eu manipulo o ar a minha volta. Portanto, o som, ou seja, os seus poderes primários são inúteis, perante uma dragon slayer dos céus. – ela fala concentrando ainda mais os seus poderes, formando um turbilhão de vento em cada braço dela, para depois juntá-los, enquanto exclamava – Tome isso! - Tenryuu no Yokugeki (天龍 の 翼 撃 – asas cortantes do dragão dos céus)!

\- Não! – o mago das trevas exclama, enquanto é atingido em cheio pelo ataque de Wendy.

Ele é preso em uma espécie de tufão extremamente violento, cujos ventos cortavam a pele dele, devido a violência, o atirando para o alto, fazendo ele se chocar violentamente contra o teto, para depois cair com intrépido no chão, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, enquanto formava uma pequena cratera.

Ele sentia a maior parte dos seus ossos quebrados e golfava sangue, enquanto observava aterrorizado a jovem se aproximando, sendo que achava era assustadora.

Wendy quebra a guitarra dele e fala, se aproximando:

\- Se não fosse malvado, eu curaria você. Eu não sabia que você era tão fraco. Bem, eu preciso treinar mais, para controlar mais os meus poderes.

Então, ela se afasta, enquanto o mago ficava aliviado, sendo que orava para nunca encontra-la novamente. O poder dela era simplesmente aterrorizante.


	42. Maga estrelar

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha em Rakuen no To continua...

 **Capítulo 42 - Maga estrelar**

Gajeel avançava por um corredor e ao entrar em uma sala, se esquiva de espinhos de pedra que brotaram do chão, sendo que pelo cheiro identifica alguém oculto nas sombras, que sai da mesma, revelando ser um jovem mago, com um sorriso no mínimo demoníaco, que fala:

\- Queria tê-lo empalado vivo, como faço com as minhas vítimas.

\- Bastardo!

Ele exclama, irado, ao imaginar as vítimas do mago que cheirava a sangue.

\- Parece que não poderei me divertir com você. – nisso surge um circulo mágico na frente dele.

Surge do solo um machado de pedra que começa a flutuar no ar, para depois avançar contra o dragon slayer, que faz surgir um circulo mágico em seu braço e exclama:

\- Tetsuryuusou (鉄竜槍 – lança do dragão de ferro)! - ele transforma seu braço em uma barra de ferro que corta o machado em dois.

\- Veremos como se saí com essa técnica. – ele faz surgir dois círculos mágicos em cada mão e depois as coloca na sua frente e por elas saem várias lanças afiadas de terra Hakai Yari (破壊槍 - Lanças destruidoras)!

Uma chuva de lanças avança contra Gajeel, que concentra os seus poderes, inflando as suas bochechas:

– Tetsuryuu no Houkou (鉄竜の咆哮 – rugido do dragão de aço)!

O forte turbilhão que surgiu do círculo mágico em frente a sua boca dispersou as lanças, sendo que, após a técnica ser finalizada, o mago aparece na frente dele com um machado de terra nas mãos, com Gajeel, exclamando, ao usar o seu braço esquerdo:

\- Tetsuryuu no tate! (鉄竜の盾 – Escudo do dragão do ferro)

O machado se quebra, contra o escudo de metal que se tornou o antebraço de Gajeel e quando ele baixa o seu braço direito para cortá-lo com a sua lança, o mesmo cria uma barreira de terra e se afasta, saltando para trás, falando:

\- Vejo que vai dar um pouco de trabalho.

\- Sou um dragon slayer seu imbecil! O que queria?

\- Dragon slayer? Bem, não importa. Tome isso! Goku no doro (獄の泥 - prisão de lama)!

Ele faz surgir por um círculo mágico uma corrente de lama que inunda a imensa sala, chegando até a cintura de Gajeel, para depois ele fazer um movimento e a mesma endurecer.

\- Agora, está preso! Vou poder me divertir, quem diria? – ele concentra os seus poderes e surgem dois machados afiados de terra, com o mesmo avançando contra Gajeel.

\- Vai pagar caro por subestimar o oponente, me tratando como um mago qualquer. – ele fala quando o mago, ensandecido, avança entusiasmado para cima do dragon slayer - Tetsuryū no Uroko (鉄龍の鱗 – escamas do dragão de ferro)!

O corpo de Gajeel fica coberto por escamas de ferro, fazendo com que o machado de pedra quebre ao entrar em contato com as escamas, deixando o mago das trevas aturdido, para depois receber um ataque direto:

\- Tetsuryūken (鉄竜剣 – espada do dragão de ferro)!

Ele substituiu a lança pela espada em seu braço direito, que age como uma motosserra, com os dentes rodando, gerando vibrações, assim como potencializando o corte, cortando a terra que o prendia como senão fosse nada e a parede de terra que o mago aturdido conjurou, foi totalmente destruído, enquanto um imenso corte se propagava no tórax do mesmo, o atirando com violência para trás, fazendo ele cair na poça de seu próprio sangue, sendo que estava vivo por um triz.

Gajeel termina de quebrar a lama endurecida que o prendia e fala:

\- O seu pior erro foi me subestimar, bastardo. Nem precisei leva-lo a sério.

Então, ele se retira, deixando o seu oponente agonizante no chão.

Não muito longe dali, Rogue desvia de chamas intensas, assim que entra em uma espécie de porão, com o mesmo sendo tomado por chamas, com ele olhando para o mago das trevas que o conjurou.

\- Pelo visto, é um dos magos das trevas contratado para nos eliminar.

\- Sim. Eu me chamo Robert. Pertenço a uma guilda de assassinos, os Presas noturnas. Já matei mais de oitenta pessoas e você será a octogésima primeira. Minha especialidade é queimar as pessoas vivas. Tome isso! Burning whirlwind (Turbilhão ardente)!

As chamas formavam sombras e Rogue some por uma delas, deixando o seu adversário estupefato, com o mesmo concentrando a sua magia, fazendo surgir dois círculos mágicos um em cada mão, para depois exclamar:

\- Não adianta fugir pelas sombras! Infernal flames (Chamas infernais)!

Toda a sala fica coberta de chamas, sendo que ele mantém uma distância mínima dele e ri, falando:

\- O que acha bastardo? Não tem mais nenhuma sombra para se esconder!

O mago das trevas não percebe que ele projetava uma sombra atrás dele e como estava próximo da parede, não havia chama atrás para iluminar o local.

Rogue surge atrás do mesmo, que gira o corpo e tentar golpear o dragon slayer, com o mesmo bloqueando o seu punho, para depois dar um chute transversal no mesmo, fazendo com que o mago fosse atirado violentamente para trás, com ele cancelando a sua magia de chamas, sendo que era tarde demais.

Pois, até ela cessar, ele se queima nas próprias chamas e fica no chão, caído, gritando em agonia pela pele queimada, sendo que eram queimaduras de terceiro grau, que queimaram não só a pele, assim como a carne, até os ossos. Seus olhos foram derretidos, assim como o seu olfato foi destruído.

\- Atacado pela própria magia... Que patético.

Rogue fala, friamente, antes de se virar e sair da sala.

Não muito longe dali, após passar por vários corredores, Sting entra em uma espécie de porão e agilmente, escapa de um ataque elétrico, pondo-se em posição defensiva, identificando o mago que lançou o ataque.

\- Eu me chamo Zeus. Pertenço a uma guilda de assassinos, os Presas noturnas. Já matei noventa pessoas. O melhor é quando são crianças. Se desesperam mais fácil, ainda mais quando veem os seus entes queridos sendo eletrocutados vivos, até a morte. – ele fala dando uma gargalhada maligna.

\- Como ousa?

Sting abaixa o rosto, murmurando cada palavra imersa no mais puro ódio, enquanto trincava os dentes e torcia os punhos.

Um forte brilho o envolvia e Zeus pode ouvir um rosnado feroz do próprio brilho que rodeada o dragon slayer e vinha dele. Inclusive, o brilho formou a figura de um dragão alvo imponente, com uma olhar feroz. O rugido da luz e a visão do dragão fez o mago se desesperar e inconscientemente, recuou um passo, enquanto secava o suor frio de sua testa.

Engolindo em seco, ele busca uma coragem que não sabia que existia e concentra a sua magia, fazendo surgir um círculo mágico, erguendo o braço para o alto, enquanto exclamava:

\- Katastrofikí kataigída (καταστροφική καταιγίδα - Tempestade destrutiva – em grego)!

Surge um círculo mágico grande no alto, de onde saem inúmeros relâmpagos em cima de Sting, que exclama:

\- Dragon Force!

Ele ganha escamas brancas e feições draconianas, assim como asas, sendo que o seu corpo brilha e ele se desloca em um piscar de olhos, ficando na frente do mago, olhando-o com o mais puro ódio no olhar.

O mago das trevas não conseguiu ver o deslocamento de Sting, que fala, com uma voz fria e igualmente mortal, fazendo o sangue de Zeus gelar nas veias:

\- O que foi, verme? Ou melhor, lixo, pois, os vermes não merecem ser associados a um lixo humano, como você. Na verdade, você é menos do que um lixo.

\- Cale-se! Fos aspída (φως ασπίδα - Escudo luminoso)!

Surge um círculo mágico na mão do mago, que posiciona entre ele e o dragon slayer, fazendo surgir um escudo feito de eletricidade e ao piscar os olhos, enquanto invocava um relâmpago na mão para acertá-lo, o mesmo some da sua frente e se desloca atrás dele.

O mago tenta girar o corpo, mas, o seu pulso é detido pela mão de Sting, com o mesmo falando, irado:

\- Por que não me ataca, covarde?

\- Eu pretendia me divertir mais em aterrorizá-lo, pois, se o atacar, vou acabar rapidamente com a luta. Ou melhor, dizendo, será um massacre unilateral. Mas, se deseja isso, por que não cumprir com o que pede? – ele pergunta com um sorriso maligno.

Tudo o que se pode ouvir na sala é o som dos ossos sendo quebrados e da pele sendo rasgada pelos pedaços de ossos que rasgavam a pele, ao se tornarem fraturas expostas, com o mesmo gritando desesperadamente.

Sting quebrou cada um dos ossos dele, evitando o abdômen, tórax e cabeça, surgindo fraturas expostas, sendo que muitos tendões se romperam quando os fragmentos de ossos romperam músculos e pele.

No final, o mago das trevas, Zeus, não passava de um corpo, ainda vivo, mas, sem poder mexer nenhuma extremidade, a não ser o pescoço, não só por causa das fraturas e dos músculos dilacerados, além de pele rasgada e sim, por causa dos tendões rompidos. Sem tendões, ele não poderia mais mexer os braços e pernas.

\- Você ficará preso em seu próprio corpo e com dores lacerantes pelo resto da sua vida patética. A morte é muito boa para você. Você não a merece e sim, merece sofrer pelo resto da vida, sem poder se mexer e com dores lacerantes. – Sting fala friamente, antes de abandonar a sala, enquanto o mago das trevas gritava em agonia.

Em uma sala próxima dali, Yukino entra, sendo que sentia o cheiro de alguém e desvia a tempo de um ataque, ao salta para o lado, enquanto surgia uma mulher usando roupas vulgares, ao ver da jovem Yukino, pois, não parecia ter pudor nenhum.

A dragon slayer sentiu que era uma magia estrelar que quase a atingiu e olhou para a mulher, que falava:

\- Vejo que se esquivou. Vamos ver se continua se esquivando. – ela faz surgir um círculo mágico na frente dela, para depois erguê-lo no ar – Hoshi Himitsu no uta (星秘密の歌 - Canção secreta das estrelas): Ichiban uta (一番歌 - Primeira canção)!

Então, pequenas estrelas cadentes caem do céu contra Yukino, com ela notando que eram afiadas como lâminas e desvia, sendo que podia devorar, se desejasse. Não faz isso, pois, achava que daria um bom treino.

Com maestria se esquiva de todas, deixando a mulher admirada, sendo que se concentra, mirando o círculo mágico na direção de Yukino que desviava dos projeteis afiados que caíam no céu, como uma chuva:

\- Hoshi Himitsu no uta (星秘密の歌 - Canção secreta das estrelas). Daini uta (第一歌 - Segunda canção)!

Surgem estrelas que giravam no sentido horizontal em direção a Yukino, que devia também, enquanto que a mulher usava o seu outro braço com círculo mágico, mirando no chão, enquanto exclamava:

\- Hoshi Himitsu no uta (星秘密の歌 - Canção secreta das estrelas). Daisan uta (第三歌 - Terceira canção)!

Surgem estrelas debaixo de Yukino, que concentra a sua magia, decidindo dispersá-las, sendo formado um círculo mágico em cada braço, exclamando:

\- Hoshiryuu no Yokugeki (星龍 の 翼 撃 – asas cortantes do dragão das estrelas)!

É formado um turbilhão de estrelas em cada braço dela, para depois, lançar nas estrelas que saiam do chão, sendo que o forte vórtex, espalha as estrelas, dissipando a técnica, enquanto a mulher exclamava:

\- Então, pode usar magia das estrelas, também? Nagareboshi Tenkai (流れ星天体 - Estrela cadente celestial)!

A maga das trevas faz surgir dois círculos mágicos, os direcionando para o alto, fazendo surgir uma imensa estrela cadente, que avança contra Yukino, que concentra os seus poderes, avançando contra a imensa estrela cadente e ao se aproximar da mesma, exclama, ganhando feições draconianas:

\- Dragon Force! Hoshiryuu no Kagizume (星竜の鉤爪 – Garras do dragão das estrelas)!

As garras crescem nas mãos dela e ela corta a imensa estrela cadente em dois, sendo que após ser cortada, explode em milhares de estrelas afiadas.

\- Pensei que você ia durar mais. Pelo visto, estava enganada. – a mulher fala, desanimada.

Então, ela olha para o alto e observa a jovem sugando as minúsculas estrelas da explosão da estrela cadente, deixando-a estupefata.

\- O que você é? Um monstro, por acaso? Até se transformou.

Yukino salta para o chão e fala:

\- Sou uma dragon slayer e sou maga celestial, também.

\- Bem, esse título tem algo a ver com essas estranhas habilidades? É uma maga celestial? Ainda não usou uma chave? Vocês são famosas por usarem chaves, sem se importarem em treinar outras magias para se virarem sem as chaves. Com exceção de algumas, ao longo da história. A última foi uma maga celestial falecida, chamada Layla Heartfilia. Ela era uma maga celestial, mas, ao contrário das outras, ela aprendeu a lutar e a usar outras magias, inclusive magias estrelares, para não depender exclusivamente das chaves.

\- Não sou como as outras. As chaves são a minha família e preciso ser forte para protegê-los, também, assim como eles me protegem. Não posso deixar só por conta deles, sem fazer nenhum esforço. Preciso lutar e treinar por mim mesma, para nunca ficar dependente deles ou dos poderes de um dragon slayer.

Nisso, ela desfaz a dragon force e se põe em posição de luta:

\- Vou lutar sem usar as minhas chaves e tentarei evitar usar as minhas técnicas de dragon slayer.

\- Pelo visto, não estou sendo levada a séria. – ela fala irritada – Sabe que isso é revoltante?

\- Como assim?

\- Quero usar todas as minhas forças e quero enfrenta-la com o seu poder real. Mas, você se recusa a dar o que estou pedindo. Quero que use todo o seu poder como dragon slayer. Em contrapartida, usarei a minha técnica estrelar mais poderosa. A última magia das estrelas!

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim. – começa a concentrar a sua magia.

\- Peço desculpas pelo meu ato. Vou fazer o que me pede. Mas, ficarei na defensiva. Não quero mata-la.

\- Fique a vontade. Mas, saiba que se tiver condições, vou matá-la!

Um brilho circula a maga das trevas, sendo que surgem inúmeras esferas coloridas, além de surgir um céu arroxeado em volta dela, que começa a falar, abrindo os braços:

\- Vasculhai os Céus e abri-os bem. Pelo brilho de todas as estrelas do Céu, faz-te presente em mim. Ó Tetrabiblos, sou quem as estrelas domina... Libertai vosso semblante do portão malevolente.

\- Dragon force! – ela começa a concentrar a sua magia, identificando a magia que ela ia usar como Urano Metria, uma vez que ela também podia usar essa magia.

\- Ó oitenta e oito estrelas dos Céus... Brilhem! – um círculo mágico dourado surge de um dos olhos dela – Urano metria (ウラノ・メトリア)!

Todas as esferas brilham, enquanto avançavam contra Yukino, que é envolvida em um brilho intenso e após alguns minutos, a maga das trevas cai de joelhos, arfante, sendo que estava para perder os sentidos, devido ao alto consumo de magia, uma vez que ela não tinha a Second Origin, que permitia destravar outro contêiner mágico no mago. Se tivesse, não teria ficado esgotada, mesmo com a magia mais poderosa das estrelas, considerada uma magia de alto nível e muito poderosa, assim como devastadora.


	43. Satélite Mágico Etherion

**Notas da Autora**

Os dragon slayers ficam estarrecidos, quando...

 **Capítulo 43 - Satélite Mágico Etherion**

Antes de ficar inconsciente, fica surpresa ao ver Yukino, com asas, sem qualquer ferimento e ao olhar mais atentamente as asas por dentro, parecia que havia um céu escuro com inúmeras estrelas.

Yukino fala, sentindo pena de sua oponente:

\- Dragões estrelares não são afetados por magias estrelares. Essas minhas asas são de dragão. Inclusive, podemos nos alimentar de ataques estrelares. Eu me alimentei do seu ataque estrelar. Nós somos mestres das estrelas. Eu sou a última adversária que desejaria enfrentar, já que sou imune a sua magia.

\- E é maga celestial... um dragão que pode se alimentar de estrelas. Chega a ser uma dualidade.

Ela fala, antes de mergulhar na inconsciência, sendo que Yukino suspira e fala:

\- As estrelas são as minhas amigas e nunca iria devora-las. Apenas aceitei devorar as estrelas que você criou com a sua magia. As chaves são a minha família e eu amo os seirens. Nunca iria feri-los e a minha mãe também, não.

Então, ela se retira, após desfazer a dragon force, sendo que estranha o fato da estrutura no entorno delas não ter entrado em colapso com o ataque.

Na ilha do Sistema R, a jovem Flare passava por um Tori, um portal japonês, sendo que havia pétalas de cerejeira no ar. Ela para ao avistar alguém se aproximando, sendo que usava cabelos rosa e um kimono comprido branco, aberto na parte do ombro e portava uma katana nas mãos, além de usar getas, que eram chinelos de madeira altos, nos pés.

Ela para e se apresenta:

\- Me chamo Ikaruga. Quem é você, jovem?

\- Me chamo Flare Corona.

\- Você foi muito azarada em me encontrar, criança. Eu pertenço a uma guilda de assassinos e sempre mato os meus oponentes, não importando a idade, pois, não há nada que eu não possa cortar.

Flare concentra os seus poderes, transformando o seu corpo em chamas ao exclamar:

\- Dragon Force!

Então, Ikaruga fala, sorrindo de canto:

\- Esse truque não vai funcionar comigo.

Ela move a espada em um movimento transversal e debaixo de Flare surge um X, fazendo cortes se propagarem, atravessando o corpo da dragon slayer, que pergunta:

\- O que foi isso?

\- A essência da minha espada, a Mugetsu Ryuu. Rompi os seus nervos, sem cortar a sua pele e roupas.

Para espanto da maga, a jovem se mexe livremente, com Ikaruga perguntando, estarrecida:

\- Como isso é possível? O meu corte foi perfeito.

\- Isso não é um truque. O meu corpo se tornou feito de chamas. Não é algo sólido, embora eu possa golpear os meus oponentes, além de queimá-los, se eu desejar. Essa é a habilidade de um dos meus tou-chans, o dragão, Atlas Flame, que possui um corpo puramente feito de chamas. Além disso, acho que por ter tornado o meu corpo como de dragão, a sua espada não consegue romper tendões de dragões, pelo visto.

\- Dragões? Como assim? Eles são apenas uma lenda.

\- Não são uma lenda. Eles existiram e ainda existem nesse mundo. Eu sou uma dragon slayer. Ou seja, sou uma humana, cujo corpo foi transformado em um de dragão, ao ganhar ossos e órgãos de dragões.

\- Impossível!

A maga, descrente, começa a lançar inúmeros ataques contra Flare, sendo que sente que as lâminas não conseguem cortar nada, conforme passavam pelas chamas da jovem, que fala:

\- Senão parar com isso, perderá a espada. As chamas que recebi do tou-chan Atlas Flame, são muito intensas e a sua espada é feita de metal. Fogo e metal não é uma boa combinação, para o metal, claro. Além disso, pode se machucar.

\- Cale-se! Não vou parar até cortá-la, fedelha! Não posso aceitar que exista algo que a minha espada não possa cortar!

Então, após alguns minutos, a lâmina fica tão aquecida que derrete, caindo no chão, enquanto as mãos da maga ficaram com queimaduras de terceiro grau, em virtude do metal derretido, com a mesma sentindo que não conseguiria mexer as mãos. Havia perdido os movimentos, sendo que começa a gritar de dor, enquanto se contorcia, não conseguindo mexer os dedos.

\- Eu disse. – Flare fala, sentindo pena da sua oponente – Acredito que fez queimaduras de terceiro grau. Elas atingem além dos músculos, os ossos.

Então, se vira para sair, quando Ikaruga, transtornada, tenta golpear a dragon slayer, devido a sua ira pela humilhação de perder para uma fedelha, que sequer levantou o punho para lutar contra ela.

Flare vê o punho de Ikaruga a atravessando, sendo que se vira e fala, com o braço percorrendo o lado do corpo ainda em chamas de Flare:

\- Por que fez isso? – a jovem dragon slayer pergunta estarrecida – Pare com isso.

Então, o corpo da maga das trevas é envolvida em chamas ferozes, assim como o seu braço, fazendo-a gritar em dor, pois, cega pela raiva, não pensou nas consequências de golpear chamas intensas.

Rapidamente, Flare a joga na água, já que não podia engolir as suas próprias chamas, pois, faziam parte dela e embora soubesse que não era bom o corpo dela cair na água por estar com queimaduras tão severas, não teve escolha.

A maga das trevas cai e depois, usando as suas asas flamejantes, Flare se prepara para pegar a maga, sendo que se quisesse, as suas chamas não queimavam ninguém, assim como era com o corpo em chamas de seu pai dragão.

A dragon slayer tira a maga com queimaduras violentas, sendo que havia desmaiada pela dor intensa, embora Flare acreditasse que ela entrou em coma pela dor intensa e ferimentos.

Deixando a maga em um canto, desfazendo em seguida a dragon force, ela avança para a próxima sala.

Na ponta da torre, Higurashi recitava palavras arcanas, fazendo surgir letras ilegíveis em cima de uma lacrima que possuía um formato estranho.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, no Conselho, ocorria uma reunião sobre o uso do satélite e graças a magia arcana de subjugação de Yamakawa, todos votaram a favor do canhão, menos Yajima, que olhava pesaroso o canhão sendo acionado, para depois olhar com raiva para a dragoa na forma humana, que sorria altivamente, somente esperando o momento certo para matar Yajima.

\- Satélite Mágico: Etherion, ativado.

Yajima suspira pesadamente, enquanto se sentia mal por não ter conseguido impedir o uso da arma, ao mesmo tempo que não sabia sobre a podridão que cercava os outros Conselheiros e que ele era o único decente naquele antro de sordidez.

Na ilha Rakuen no To, Yukiko, que havia ficado do lado de fora da torre, assume a sua forma verdadeira, de uma dragoa das neves e voa em direção aos círculos no alto, que brilham para lançar o ataque, revelando assim a localização do satélite mágico.

Quando voava em direção a eles, recebe um forte golpe lateral, proveniente de uma caudada de Chloé, que a atira com violência para o oceano, com a mesma afundando, até que recobra a consciência, voltando para a superfície.

Quando ela volta para a superfície, novamente é atacada, sendo pega no pescoço pelas mandíbulas forte de um dragão adulto, que a arremessa com violência contra o chão.

A jovem dragoa se debate, com a sua pele sendo rasgada pelas presas de sua inimiga, ate que Yukiko consegue se livrar da mordida ao balançar a sua cauda como se fosse um chicote, acertando violentamente a dragoa em seu flanco direito, com o porrete que tinha na ponta da cauda, sendo possível ouvir o som de ossos sendo quebrados pelo impacto, com a dragoa rugindo de dor, pois, havia se esquecido de que a ponta da cauda de um dragão da neve podia ser mais perigosa do que a própria mandíbula do mesmo, devido a capacidade de quebrar ossos de dragões e mesmo sendo jovem, ainda, a ponta já estava endurecida o suficiente para provocar danos, mesmo em um dragão adulto.

Como Yukiko pertencia a uma raça de dragão praticamente extinta, sendo que acreditava que a dragoa a sua frente era a única remanescente dessa raça, Chloé havia se esquecido do detalhe da cauda, que era impar.

Se refazendo da dor do golpe, ela avança para morder Yukiko novamente, que sangrava pelo ferimento no pescoço e ainda lutava para se levantar.

Então, a jovem dragoa concentra um ar extremamente frio em torno dela e os seus pelos se tornam duros como diamante.

Portanto, quando Chloé tenta mordê-la uma segunda fez, descobre que as suas presas se chocaram contra algo duro e esse é o tempo necessário para Yukiko, abrir as suas mandíbulas e disparar uma rajada de neve, com cristais de gelos cortantes em direção a dragoa adulta, que é atingida em cheio, recebendo vários ferimentos, enquanto era empurrada para trás, pois, foi pega de surpresa.

Com dificuldade, Yukiko se ergue e avança, voando, com as garras contra a dragoa adulta que alça voo, escapando do ataque, para depois começar a concentrar magia arcana, recitando palavras, até que uma caudada a desconcentra, a atirando para o lado, sendo que era Hisenshi, que exclama arfante:

\- Não vou permitir que machuque a Yukiko-sama!

\- Um dragão moribundo como você? – Chloé pergunta em tom de escárnio – Que piada. Não sabia que era humorista.

Então, uma voz masculina, irada, é ouvida atrás de Chloé:

\- Dragon force! Yukiryuu no Yoroi Saikou! Yukiryuu no Kagizume (雪竜の鉤爪 – Garras do dragão da neve)!

Gray, irado ao ver o ferimento em Yukiko, enquanto que se culpava por deixa-la sozinha, concentra a sua magia, sendo que havia voado no ar.

Afinal, ao ver Yukiko sendo atacada, a ira de Gray se intensificou, ao ponto da temperatura em torno dele cair inúmeros graus, habilitando a armadura de gelo.

Os punhos, agora cobertos com garras de gelo brilham e uma névoa sai deles, para depois ele golpear a dragoa, que pega de surpresa, é atingida em cheio, sendo que provoca cortes na pele de Chloé, que fica irada, para depois falar, cinicamente:

\- Vejo que o guardião dela, apareceu. Mas, saiba que um mísero dragon slayer como você, não pode me derrotar, mesmo recebendo o poder adicional, por ser um Guardião!

Ela abre as mandíbulas imensas, lançando um ataque enorme em forma de uma esfera de energia negra contra Gay, cuja ira ainda não havia abaixado, sendo que surge em suas mãos a espada de gelo, mais dura do que o próprio diamante e o dragon slayer exclama:

\- Koori no Kibaryuu!

Ele faz um único movimento vertical e a esfera é cortada em dois, com ambas as metades explodindo ao lado dele, que agiu como senão tivesse acontecido duas explosões distintas, ao lado dele, enquanto avança contra a dragoa.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko abre as suas asas e se dirige até os círculos mágicos no céu, ignorando a dor em seu pescoço, pelos cortes feitos pelas presas da oponente.

Porém, é tarde demais.

Chloé gargalha malignamente, enquanto a rajada de poder atinge a torre, gerando um brilho intenso e igualmente ofuscante.

Na ilha, todos sentem uma pressão mágica imensa, quando o canhão acerta a Torre, enquanto que os dragon slayers olhavam estarrecidos para o disparo do canhão.

Na praia, as pessoas assistiram, horrorizadas, o canhão sendo disparado, através de círculos mágicos.

\- Não!

Hisenshi exclama aterrorizado, pois, não havia terminado de recitar a magia arcana, pois, ao ver Yukiko sendo atacada, ele parou para defendê-la e se sentia culpado.

Quanto aos demais na Torre, eles apenas avistam um brilho intenso e depois, uma espécie de explosão direcionada.

A jovem dragoa da neve se sente mal por não ter destruído o satélite e começa a chorar, achando que todos morreram e ao ver Yukiko chorando, a ira de Gray se eleva e avança, voando contra a dragoa, que apenas tem tempo de ver Gray sacando a espada em um corte transversal, exclamando:

\- Jyoushyou yukiryuu no moeru!

Um deslocamento abrupto em forma de um corte branco avança contra Chloé, sendo que no último instante, outro dragão adulto, esverdeado, aparece atrás de Chloé e tocando nos ombros dela, a teleporta dali, com o ataque de Gray atravessando o ar, com os dragões se retirando do local.

\- Droga!

Então, após alguns minutos, a Torre muda de aparência, parecendo ser feita de cristal e todos ficam surpresos.

Após o brilho, todos ficam surpresos ao verem que estavam bem e enquanto tentavam compreender o que aconteceu, a jovem dragoa não perde tempo e já sabendo a localização do Satélite Mágico: Etherion avança contra o mesmo.

Longe dali, quando o sistema de lacrima mostrou que a ilha estava inteira, Yamakawa fala:

\- Pelo visto, resistiu ao canhão. Mas, vejam as rachaduras. Não vai resistir a um segundo. Devemos eliminar essa magia negra de Zeref, o quanto antes.

Não tinha quaisquer rachaduras, mas, como todos estavam sobre o seu julgo, concordaram com a existência das rachaduras inexistentes.

\- Chega de usar o canhão mágico! Por favor, ele é uma arma altamente destrutiva! – Yajima fica desesperado – parece que há pessoas na ilha e a onda da explosão, fará surgir tsunamis violentos que vão matar inúmeras pessoas que habitam próximo da costa, ao arrasarem o litoral. Além disso, não vejo rachadura nenhuma.

\- Você devia usar óculos, Yamajima-san. Estão bem visíveis as rachaduras. - uma conselheira fala, indignada.

\- Quanto as pessoas, devem estar mortas com o primeiro ataque e quando as outras que irão morrer, é o preço que pagamos para deter a magia negra de Zeref. – uma conselheira fala – a prioridade é destruímos essa Torre e se estão lá, é porque ajudaram a construir. Portanto, são criminosos. É proibido o uso da magia negra de Zeref, como devo recordá-lo.

\- Isso mesmo. – Outro conselheiro fala.

Nisso, um murmúrio geral de aprovação se segue, com os sapos mágicos em volta deles que andavam de forma bípede e falavam, sendo que aqueles que lidavam com o satélite mágico, estavam estarrecidos frente a decisão deles de usarem novamente o canhão.

Yajima estava desesperado, enquanto se condoía pelas pessoas que estavam na Torre, sendo que lançava um olhar cheiro de ódio para Yamakawa, que sorria arrogantemente, enquanto todos votavam pelo uso do canhão, novamente, com exceção de Yajima, que pensa consigo mesmo:

" _Eles só podem estar loucos... usar o Satélite Mágico: Etherion, novamente? Há pessoas na torre e inúmeras pessoas vivem no litoral. São seres vivos. Isso é uma sandice sem tamanho."_

Na ilha do Sistema R, Yukiko avança velozmente em direção aos círculos mágicos que ficavam na estratosfera, enfileirados, verticalmente, sendo que em cima deles, havia um objeto.

O frio absurdamente intenso da estratosfera, apenas ampliava os seus poderes e como era um dragão, podia lidar tranquilamente com a privação de oxigênio. Até porque, em uma nevasca, o oxigênio se tornava quase inexistente em lugares demasiadamente altos, sendo o lugar preferido dos dragões da neve e dos dragões de gelo, por causa das temperaturas congelantes.

Portanto, ar rarefeito ou ausência de oxigênio, não eram nenhum inconveniente aos dragões, principalmente os que preferiam lugares extremamente frios.

Se lembrando da distância que devia manter, percebendo que eles brilhavam, provavelmente, se preparando para um ataque, ela concentra a sua magia e lança uma rajada de neve com flocos de gelo cortantes, como se fossem lâminas, juntamente com o ar congelante em direção aos círculos.

Enquanto isso, na ponta da Torre, Kagome fica surpresa com a quantidade de magia reunida pelo lacrima especial e murmura consigo mesma:

\- Pelo visto, temos magia adicional. Quem diria que os dragon slayers dariam tanto poder assim? Acnologia-sama ficará tão satisfeito. Com certeza, vai me notar!

\- Então, está aí, desgraçada? – Higurashi ouve uma voz irada e vira para trás, ficando surpresa ao ver os recém-chegados.

 **Notas finais:**

Yo!

Quero agradecer ao comentário de: Emily272009.


	44. O colapso da Torre

**Notas da Autora**

Em Rakuen no To...

No Conselho mágico...

 **Capítulo 44 - O colapso da Torre**

A dragoa vira e vê Erza, junto de mais três dragon slayers, Erik, Kinana e Minerva.

Então, fala com um sorriso maligno:

\- Vejo que descobriu a verdade.

\- Sua...!

\- Dragon force!

Todos exclamam em usino e usam a dragon force, se preparando para a batalha, com a dragoa falando:

\- Filhotes de dragões tentando se entender com uma dragoa adulta... Patético. Pelo visto não sabem a diferença de poder entres nós.

\- Dragon Force! Ryuu no yoroi (竜の鎧 - armadura do dragão)!

Ela avança na dragoa na forma humana que desvia dos golpes transversais, horizontais e verticais da espada da ruiva, que se concentra e exclama:

\- Ryuukiashi no Matsuri (Festival do dragão cavaleiro - 竜騎士の祭)!

Higurashi concentra o seu poder e gera um vendaval violento, aliado ao poder de um dragão, quebrando os golpes das lâminas ao bloquear e dispersar, deixando a ruiva estarrecida.

Enquanto isso, Minerva se concentra, fazendo surgir inúmeras árvores, cujos troncos se contorcem e a atacam como se fossem chicotes, só que cobertos de espinhos, sendo que da ponta deles, abrem-se flores que liberam um ácido em forma de jatos, mirando a dragoa, enquanto exclamava:

\- Ikari no mori (怒りの森 - Fúria da floresta)!

Porém, Kagome se esquiva de todos os ataques, ainda mais ao invocar as suas asas.

Erik e Kinana avançam, sendo que não usam veneno, pois, identificaram pelo odor da dragoa, que ela era usuária de veneno.

Portanto, tentam golpeá-la, com ela bloqueando os golpes, enquanto se esquivava das espadas.

\- É tudo o que sabem fazer, filhotes? Pelo visto, ainda não despertaram a Dragon Power. Só estão na Dragon force e sequer dominaram a transformação em dragões e mesmo assim, querem me derrotar?

Então, o céu escurece e surgem nuvens em forma de tormenta, sendo que se propagam relâmpagos nelas, até que descem inúmeros em direção a dragoa, com todos virando para o lado e vendo Laxus, com a dragon force, ativada, enquanto exclamava:

\- Kaminari no Arashi (雷の嵐 - Tempestade relampejante)!

Kagome murmura algumas palavras, antes do impacto de vários relâmpagos que se chocam contra ela, levantando uma nuvem de fumaça, que ao dispersar revela uma espécie de escudo translúcido em volta dela, que bloqueou o ataque do Laxus.

\- Magia arcana nível três. Caeleste clypeus (Escudo celestial). O que acharam? – ela pergunta cinicamente.

\- Rairyuu no houkou (雷竜の咆哮 - rugido do dragão dos relâmpagos)!

Laxus lança o seu rugido contra ela, que recebe o ataque, sendo que ficam estarrecidos ao verem que não aconteceu nada e pergunta cinicamente:

\- Era para eu sentir algo?

As árvores de Minerva tornam a ataca-la, que apenas segura um galho, enquanto brilhava, fazendo surgir um dragão imenso, que sorrindo malignamente, ruge e seu rugido provocava um vendaval violento.

Os galhos conseguem prender a dragoa, com ela falando:

\- Vejo que tem ainda alguns truques. – ela olha curiosa para os galhos, sem se abalar por estar presa.

Minerva exclama ao fazer flutuar inúmeras pedras em volta dela, que surgiram do oceano, juntamente com o levantamento de trechos de terra da ilha, que são moldados em lanças:

\- Ikari no chi (怒りの地 - Fúria da terra)!

Elas avançam contra a dragoa, ao mesmo tempo em que Laxus concentra seu poder do relâmpago em seus braços, na forma de espirais horizontais, para depois lançar na frente do seu corpo:

\- Rairyuu no yokugeki (雷竜の 翼 撃 asas cortantes do dragão dos relâmpagos)!

Kagome inspira e depois libera uma nuvem de miasma tóxica e igualmente corrosiva que dissolve os galhos, a libertando, para depois lançar um rugido de puro miasma que se espalha, começando a afetar os dragon slayers, após as rochas serem dissolvidas, enquanto bloqueava a técnica de Laxus com as suas asas.

Erik e Kinana começam a sugar o veneno dela que comenta:

\- Idiotas... São apenas filhotes. A mãe de vocês não ensinou que o veneno de um dragão adulto é duplamente mais poderoso que de um jovem e triplamente mais poderoso que de um filhote? No caso de vocês, seria duplamente poderoso.

Kinana e Erik caem no chão, lutando para lidarem com o veneno potente de um dragão adulto, sendo que sabiam que se conseguissem absorver tal veneno, que também era corrosivo, poderiam ampliar os seus ataques venosos.

Mesmo eles tendo absorvidos, pelo menos a maioria, Laxus e Minerva sentem o veneno e caem de joelhos, lutando para lidarem com a carga de veneno em seu corpo, com eles sentindo que desejava dissolver partes do corpo deles, sabendo que se Kinana e Erik não tivessem absorvido grande parte da nuvem de veneno, provavelmente, estariam mortos e eles agradeciam naquele momento, de terem amigos que eram dragon slayers de dragão venenoso.

Nesse interim, surgem os outros dragon slayers e eles acabam intoxicados pelo vestígio da nuvem e antes que sofressem os efeitos, rapidamente, Wendy concentra a sua magia, surgindo um circulo mágico em volta dela, assim como nos outros, enquanto exclamava:

\- - Jōtai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze (状態異常耐性付加リレーゼ – Condições anômalas Resistência adicional – Reerguer)!

Higurashi fica estarrecida ao ver que eles se levantavam, como senão fosse nada, inclusive Erik e Kinana.

\- Vou lhes ensinar uma lição!

\- Nós que vamos ensinar, bastarda! – a ruiva exclama rosnando.

Wendy se concentra e surgem círculos mágicos em volta dela e depois nos demais, com a mesma exclamando:

\- Vernier (瞬 足)! Arms (剛 腕)! Armor (ア ー マ ー)!

Então, após eles terem a sua força, velocidade e ataque ampliados por ela, Natsu exclama:

\- Todos prontos? Vamos concentrar nossos rugidos em um único!

\- Sim! – todos exclamam, enquanto erguem os braços.

A dragoa libera uma rajada potente de veneno, usando as suas asas para propagar o seu veneno corrosivo pela área e ao pensar nas pessoas presas na ilha, Wendy se concentra e exclama:

\- 天龍 の 風盾 - Tenryuu no Kazetate (escudo de vento do dragão dos céus)!

Surge uma barreira de vento que força o veneno a ficar em volta deles e da dragoa, não permitindo que se espalhe pela ilha. Erik e Kina absorvem, enquanto que os demais exclamavam juntos:

\- Tenryuu no Houko (天龍 の咆哮– Rugido do dragão dos céus)!

\- Karyuu no Houko (火竜の翼撃 - Rugido do dragão de fogo)!

\- Aoi Karyuu no Houko (青火竜の咆哮 - Rugido do dragão do fogo azul)!

\- Hoshiryuu no Houkou (星龍 の咆哮 - rugido do dragão estrelar)!

\- Tetsuryuu no Houkou (鉄竜の咆哮 – rugido do dragão de ferro)!

\- Donmaidryuu no Houkou (ドンマイヂ竜の咆哮 – rugido do dragão de donmaid)

\- Mizukiryuu no Houko (水竜の咆哮 - Rugido do dragão da água)!

\- Honooryuu no houkou (炎竜の咆哮 - Rugido do dragão flamejante)!

\- Eiryuu no Hoko (影 竜 の 咆哮 - Rugido do dragão das sombras)!

\- Hakuryuu no Hoko (白竜の 咆哮 - Rugido do dragão branco)!

\- Shizenryuu no Houko (自然竜 の咆哮 – Rugido do dragão da natureza)!

Os rugidos se unem e avançam contra a dragoa, que murmura palavras arcanas, fazendo surgir inúmeras esferas douradas em seu entorno, para depois direcioná-las em conjunto, exclamando:

\- Magia arcana nível quatro! Collapse in caelum (Colapso do céu)!

Os ataques se chocam e quando a nuvem dissipa, a dragoa exibe alguns cortes, enquanto rosnava, pois, a técnica que usou havia bloqueado a maior parte do ataque, enquanto se desfazia, sendo que alguns a atingiram em cheio, juntos, provocando os cortes superficiais.

Dois golpes de gelo a atingem nas costas, quebrando uma de suas asas, fazendo-a cair em direção ao solo, com a mesma gritando de dor, enquanto sentia que alguns dos seus ossos haviam sido trincados. Ela sentia muita dor, enquanto a sua asa quebrada, estava em um ângulo anormal.

Rosnando ainda mais, ela se vira e avista Gray e Yukiko, identificando a cauda de ambos. No caso da jovem dragoa e a cauda de gelo do dragon slayer e guardião, sabendo que o maior dano veio da cauda de uma dragoa da neve, compreendendo naquele instante, o quanto os demais dragões temiam a cauda de um dragão da neve, pois, podia quebrar os ossos de dragões. Não era somente no quesito mandíbulas e garras que tinham que prestar atenção. A ponta da cauda tinha uma arma letal, que podia destruir o crânio de um dragão, no caso, um dragão da neve adulto.

Então, todos concentram os seus poderes e antes que a atingisse, surge outro dragão, que encosta nas costas da mesma e se teleporta com ela, para longe dali, sendo que ele fala, gargalhando malignamente, antes de desaparecer com ela em um flash:

\- Vejam! A torre está em colapso. Vocês serão obliterados!

\- Bastardos! Voltem aqui, seus covardes desgraçados! – Erza exclama, imersa em raiva.

Então, eles percebem que a torre tremia e que de fato, estava entrando em colapso e ficam alarmados, pois, não sabiam o que fazer.

\- Não temos tempo de evacuar todos! – Lisanna exclama a beira das lágrimas – O que vamos fazer?

\- Droga! – Natsu exclama, batendo os punhos com violência no chão, com todos ouvindo os gritos de medo e de desespero das pessoas.

Yukiko e Gray tem uma ideia e se concentram, criando barcos de gelo e rapidamente, todos ajudam na evacuação, para depois Jellal concentrar os seus poderes, fazendo surgir uma correnteza forte que os afastam dali.

Porém, não conseguiam deslocar rapidamente.

Então, Yukiko cria cordas de gelo e começa a puxar os barcos. Hisenshi queria ajudar, mas, estava fraco demais e naquele instante estava na sua forma humana, dentro do barco, se lastimando por não poder ajudar mais, decidindo concentrar os seus poderes para usar uma magia arcana, duvidando que conseguisse por estar demasiadamente ferido.

Os dragon slayers se juntam e começam a puxar o barco, visando se afastarem, preocupados que não conseguissem, enquanto o pânico e desespero imperavam nas embarcações. Com uma vela feita de inúmeros cipós e folhas largas criadas por Minerva, Wendy usava o poder do vento para ajuda-los a empurrar as embarcações, enquanto o etherion pulsava cada vez mais intensamente, conforme a intensidade do seu brilho aumentava.

Longe dali, Acnologia via tudo, a distância, enquanto murmurava, recitando algo, ao mesmo tempo que Hisenshi que estava em um dos barcos, recitava desesperado, até que ele exclama a mesma coisa que o dragão cavaleiro:

\- Spatium, curvae ad ordinem. Copulabis de te ipso et patitur quod apud, Transpositio autem continuum spatium-tempus! (Espaço, curve-se a ordem. Dobre-se sobre si mesmo e permita a passagem. Transposição do continuo espaço-tempo)!

Ele e Hisenshi brilham e nisso, todos são teleportados para a ilha, inclusive as pessoas no barco, menos os criminosos cruéis que estavam presos no porão e que foram obliterados quando a torre explodiu ao mesmo tempo em que as pessoas nos barcos brilhavam, assim como Yukiko e os dragon slayers.

Na praia perto dali, Hisenshi e os outros vem abismados o forte clarão, ao longe, com a ilha desaparecendo no horizonte.

Hisenshi acha estranho o fato de conseguirem se teleportar, pois, não teria poder para transportar todos, assim como notou que somente Yukiko, ele e os dragon slayers estavam ali. Pelo odor do vento, ele identificou ao longe o resto das pessoas, indicando que foram transportadas para longe deles e fica estarrecido, sendo que não sabe que foi Acnologia que transportou todos para longe do local, assim como afastou os barcos dos demais humanos que fugiram da torre, os deixando próximos do litoral, mas, afastados deles, ao transportar dois grupos distintos.

Acnologia olhava para a ilha destruída ao longe e avista a formação de ondas gigantescas.

Rapidamente, ele se concentra e usa a mesma magia de antes, resolvendo espalhar essa água de volta ao oceano, ao teleportar a coluna de água, fazendo-a despencar no céu, onde outrora era ilha.

\- Spatium, curvae ad ordinem. Copulabis de te ipso et patitur quod apud, Transpositio autem continuum spatium-tempus! (Espaço, curve-se a ordem. Dobre-se sobre si mesmo e permita a passagem. Transposição do continuo espaço-tempo)!

Quando as colunas de água despencam do céu, provocam ondas moderadas, com o mesmo sabendo que não eram mais um tsunami violento e sim, bem moderado.

\- Agora, tudo depende do príncipe do oceano.

No litoral, Jellal sente a inquietude do oceano e ao entrar no mesmo, pela água, sente as ondas de tamanho considerável, sendo que estranhava o fato de não ter ondas absurdamente destrutivas, devido a violência da explosão.

Decidindo se concentrar em deter a elevação das águas no litoral, que poderiam matar pessoas desavisadas e provocar destruição, ele, com a dragon force ainda ativa, entra no oceano e se concentra, com o seu corpo brilhando, enquanto tentava dobrar a elevação das águas, forçando as correntezas geradas pelas mesmas, a recuarem, diminuindo a sua força, assim como dispersando pelo oceano esse volume de água e a energia envolvida da mesma, para convertê-la em simples ondas e que no máximo iriam molhar o chão com uma fina camada de água, ao invadir as construções.

Ele não conseguiria anular por completo, pois, não era somente o litoral em que estava e sim, a outra parte do oceano, sabendo que se dominasse a Dragon Power ou melhor, a transformação em dragão, conseguiria anular por completo o volume excessivo da água do oceano.

Após vários minutos ele consegue e todos observam que a água invadia mais do que o normal da praia, mas, somente molhava o piso de alguns dos estabelecimentos demasiadamente próximos da praia. Nesse caso, os quiosques.

Há vários quilômetros dali, em Fiore, mais precisamente na praia, próxima da Fairy Tail, Mizuki estava na água, com a mesma batendo no seu tornozelo, sendo que sorria orgulhosa pelo que o seu tio dragon slayer fez, já que era filho adotivo de sua avó, sendo que havia ganhado uma tia dragon slayer, Juvia.

" _Minha avó deve estar tão orgulhosa."_

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em uma ilha, Juvia dormia, profundamente, em cima das patas de sua mãe adotiva, que zelava pelo seu sono, após um treinamento intenso. A dragoa imensa olha para o oceano com um sorriso orgulhoso nas mandíbulas, pois, pode sentir o poder do seu neto, aplacando a água.

Há inúmeros quilômetros no oceano, Acnologia fica satisfeito ao ver que Jellal que deteve a destruição, que havia sido diminuída o máximo por ele, que fala começa a falar mentalmente com a dragoa imensa da neve, que se encontrava em um lugar congelante:

" _O seu plano está sendo um sucesso, até agora."_

" _Verdade. Por acaso duvida dele?"_

Ela pergunta na mente dele, com eles conversando por telepatia, por ele ser o guardião dela.

" _Não posso duvidar dele. É necessário dar certo para o que almejo, tendo uma consequência necessária, que também é almejada."_

" _Fico feliz em saber que as contrapartes de sua companheira e filha, não mudaram a sua determinação. Percebo que continua forte."_

" _A senhora me elegeu como o seu Guardião. Eu tenho a marca em minha omoplata para provar isso. Com certeza a senhora é capaz de sentir a determinação em meu coração. Afinal, preciso ser forte, em nome do que anseio, ardentemente."_

" _Com certeza. Eu fico satisfeita e aliviada em saber disso. Eu escolhi bem."_

" _Sim. A senhora escolheu bem. Não posso titubear ou..."._

Então, ele interrompe a conversa mental com a dragoa, quando Higurashi, na forma dragão surge e se esfrega em Acnologia, sendo que o dragão que a trouxe, revira os olhos, desgostoso.

Rapidamente, ela fala feliz:

\- Os dragon slayers e aquele dragão estúpido morreram na explosão.

Ela fica confusa quando Acnologia nega com a cabeça e faz uma face de poucos amigos:

\- Hisenshi conseguiu teleportar todos. Você falhou. - ele fala friamente.

\- Hisenshi bastardo! – ela exclama revoltada, para depois começar a chorar, se aproximando de Acnologia - Perdoe-me, mestre. Eu não vou falhar da próxima vez.

\- Eu sei que não. Não fique assim. – ele fala de forma sedutora, segurando a mandíbula dela, enquanto a fazia olhar – És tão bela... Não há porque ficar irada com simples vermes irritantes que sobreviveram. Terá outra oportunidade para destruí-los.

\- Verdade... – ela cora, enquanto estava cativa.

Então, eles se afastam dali, enquanto que Acnologia se sentia deprimido, pois, para ele, era como trair Layla, mesmo que eles não estivessem namorando, com ele apenas fazendo companhia a ela.

Porém, sabia que era necessário manter todos sobre o seu julgo, não importando o que tivesse que fazer. Isso era algo essencial. No caso dele, havia mais dragoas do que dragões.

No Conselho, Yamakawa havia sido avisada de que o disfarce fora descoberto pelos outros dragões e dragon slayers, ao mesmo tempo em que eles descobriram que alguém ou algo, destruiu o Satélite mágico Etherion, deixando os mesmos aturdidos, sendo que as lacrimas de vigilância não conseguiram capitar o responsável pela destruição.

Então, frente a surpresa de todos, ela concentra uma magia imensa e começa a implodir o local, com todos fugindo, sendo que no caso de Yajima, ele é jogado contra o chão, acabando por quebrar uma das pernas e trincar a bacia, quando foi jogado violentamente da espécie de passarela suspensa que estava com os outros, para uma mais embaixo, enquanto tudo entrava em colapso, conforme Yamakawa liberava o seu poder.

Então, ao olhar para ela, vê um dragão imenso na sua frente, mostrando as suas presas afiadas, com a dragoa gargalhando malignamente ao sentir o forte cheiro de medo e o cheiro salgado de lágrimas dele, se deleitando com o rosto de terror do Conselheiro ao conhecer a verdadeira forma dela, enquanto a mesma ergue uma de suas patas para esmaga-lo, como se fosse um inseto:

\- Diga adeus, verme... É a sua punição por ousar provocar um dragão, que é um ser superior a você.


	45. A surpresa de Erza

**Notas da Autora**

Usi Chichi fica...

Lucy fica irada quando...

Erza fica surpresa, quando...

Acnologia decide...

 **Capítulo 45 - A surpresa de Erza**

Antes que Ushi Chichi pudesse esmaga-lo, Doranbold surge e pega Yajima, para depois se teleportar com ele, para longe dali, enquanto a dragoa rosnava.

Então, de repente, um ataque de água e eletricidade a arremessa para trás, a fazendo ganir de dor, para depois rosnar, violentamente, ao identificar quem a atacou:

\- Como souberam do meu ataque?

\- Eu herdei a habilidade do meu pai de ler a sorte e o futuro no reflexo da lua na água. Eu vi o seu ataque e viemos detê-la, Ushi Chichi (Vaca Chichi).

\- Não sou Ushi Chichi, seus bastardos! – ela ruge colérica, voltando para o ar.

Na verdade, Mizuko não sabia exatamente quando seria.

Porém, graças a infiltração de Doranbolt no Conselho, eles sabiam quando seria a reunião do Conselho para disparar o Etherlion.

Mest avisou o seu mestre, Makarov, para depois ir ao Conselho, pois, Mizuko havia visto a morte de Yajima.

\- Seus...!

Ela sabe que está encrencada, pois, são dois dragões adultos e antes que pudesse fazer algo, outro dragão surge ao lado dela e a tira dali, com ambos desaparecendo em um círculo mágico.

\- Bastardos... – Raifuu comenta dentre rosnados.

\- Estão mais para covardes. – Mizuko comenta, rosnando.

Então, o prédio começa a desabar e eles saem dali, usando magia arcana para fazer qualquer um esquecer que viram algum dragão, para não provocar pânico generalizado e colocaram na mente de todos, de que foi puramente magia e não um dragão real, que causou a queda do edifício.

Próximo do Conselho, Yajima agradece a Doranbolt, falando, sendo que também foi afetado pela magia arcana de Mizuko e de Raifuu:

\- Aquela maga doida, usando aquela magia assustadora, para criar um dragão mágico. Lembra a magia Picture Magic. Quem diria que estaria junto da Miko Escarlate? Uma pena que não conseguimos saber quem é.

\- É uma pena que a investigação não foi passada para mim. Estou em outra investigação. Por sorte, eu estava passando perto daqui e vi o edifício entrar em colapso. – Doranbolt esconde o fato de que fora avisado por Makarov, para que fosse até o Conselho, zelar pelo seu amigo Yajima.

Ele concordou com a decisão de Makarov, pois, a fairy Tail era assim e apesar de não poder ostentar a marca da Fairy Tail no ombro, pois, estava infiltrado, seguia os princípios da sua guilda do coração, após ter as suas memórias de volta. Yajima era da família e deviam zelar um pelo outro, uma vez que ele já foi membro da Fairy tail.

Ele se levanta e estreita os olhos, sendo que sabia sobre os dragões e a ameaça de Acnologia e do Deus dragão da destruição.

Longe dali, na mansão Heartfilia, Lucy havia feito o seu marido e o pai deste, que eram seus escravos, terem relações com a sua sogra, na sua frente. Confessava que era muito prazeroso ver e os ordenou a ter relações até que caíssem de cansaço e é isso o que acontece.

Após chegar ao ápice, se excitando várias vezes ao ver a cena, se ajeita na poltrona, para receber um dos seus outros escravos, que passa pelos três desacordados, como senão fosse nada, pois, somente tinha olhos para Lucy, que estava amando ter quantos escravos desejasse, sendo que fariam tudo por ela. Tudo o que desejasse, seria cumprido e ela adorava essa sensação. Confessava que era viciante.

Quem entrou se curva e fala com adoração e submissão:

\- Hime-sama, entristece-me saber que trouxe más notícias para a senhora.

\- Como assim, escravo?

\- Rakuen no To foi destruída e os planos de construção de uma segunda, foram cancelados pela nossa cliente, Higurashi.

\- Droga. Até que tivemos um bom lucro fornecendo os equipamentos.

\- Sim.

\- Tem mais alguma notícia ruim?

O homem fica incerto e ela pega o seu chicote e estala no tórax do mesmo, fazendo ele cair, para depois se curvar com a testa no chão, falando:

\- Eu mereci e peço mil desculpas por trazer mais uma notícia ruim, mestra.

\- Fale logo.

Uma das suas boates que usamos como comércio de crianças, foi fechado pela polícia. Eles viram os nomes dos compradores e conseguiram reaver todas. Esteve no jornal.

\- O quê?! Como esses bastardos ousam arruinar o meu negócio! Eu mesmo escolhi aquelas crianças, pois, eram belas e dariam um bom dinheiro! – ela exclama irada, batendo as mãos na mesa – Todas as minhas tentativas foram frustradas por esses desgraçados!

\- Não sabemos como, Hime-sama.

Ela senta e suspira:

\- Ainda bem que eram meus escravos e já devem ter apagado as provas da minha conecção com eles e também se mataram, conforme as minhas ordens, caso fossem descobertos.

\- É o mínimo que eles poderiam fazer pela mestra. – ele fala com adoração.

\- Pelo visto, os únicos negócios que não estou tendo problemas é a venda de drogas e de armas mágicas. Pelo menos isso. É a quarta vez que o comércio de pessoas falha.

\- Pode ter um espião entre nós, mestra.

\- Impossível. São todos como você. Meus escravos. Nunca me trairiam. Decidi que vou investir, somente, nas drogas e armas, para não ficar tendo prejuízo, a todo o momento.

\- Deseja algo mais, hime-sama?

\- Os itens estão sendo entregues para o Acnologia? E ele está pagando por eles?

\- Sim, senhora. Mas, ele mandou alguns subordinados supervisionarem o processo, assim como o processo de contratação de caçadores de tesouros.

Ela fica pensativa e fala:

\- São fragmentos estranhos. Eu mesma os vi, uma vez. Não pareciam ter nenhum valor comercial. Não eram fragmentos de joias preciosas ou algo que denotasse valor financeiro. Quanto aos lacrimas, é compreensível... Agora, saia.

\- Sim, senhora.

Longe dali, Saiga, um chefe do narcotráfico, temido no submundo, chutava com ira, algumas caixas, sendo que olhou para o seu depósito, outrora cheio de inúmeros carregamentos de drogas e armas mágicas e que, naquele instante, estava vazio.

Ele soube que um grupo conseguiu render os seus capangas e roubaram os seus itens. Além disso, havia alguém misterioso no submundo, que apenas se referiam como "Hime-sama", que tinha uma legião de subordinados, que se matavam ou então, que podiam ser torturados de forma violenta que não revelavam quem ela era.

Ele não compreendia uma lealdade desse nível, assim como as operações perigosas que eles faziam, em nome dessa Hime, que sabia ser um codinome, para alguém que estava tomando o seu lugar como líder no submundo, sufocando todos os negócios de narcotráfico e de armas que tinha, enquanto a Hime vendia muito, com um lucro alto, com ele ouvindo boatos de que os homens que a serviam não exigiam lucros e que muitas vezes, viviam com o mínimo necessário, além de serem loucos e suicidas.

Tudo isso era incompreensível.

Ele chuta a última caixa, enquanto ordena a alguns capangas, para que descubram de alguma forma quem era a Hime-sama. Ele precisava saber quem era, pois, iriam ter uma guerra e desejava saber quem era o seu oponente, realmente.

O que Saiga não sabia, era que a Hime-sama era Lucy Heartfilia e que ele, apesar de ser um bandido ordinário, não traficava pessoas ou crianças, pois, no passado, sua mãe fora vendida e sofreu muito. Ele conseguiu escapar da vida de escravo, graças ao sacrifício dela, que implorou para ele nunca escravizar inocentes e desde então, ele cumpria com essa promessa, mesmo quando se tornou um chefe temido no submundo, conseguindo caçar todos que foram donos de sua mãe e que mataram o seu pai. Caçou um por um e teve o prazer de tortura-los, lentamente, até a morte. Ele não matava mulheres, gestantes e crianças, também por respeito a sua falecida e amada genitora.

Então, ele se retira dali, pedindo perdão a sua mãe, pois, para a tal de hime, ele iria ferrá-la de todas as formas possíveis, se colocasse as mãos nela.

No carro, ele abre o vidro, para que um dos seus empregados passasse uma lacrima a ele, que ao olha-la, sorri satisfeito, antes de acenar com a cabeça, enquanto guardava a mesma em seu refinado paletó, para depois fechar as janelas, com o carro partindo do local, seguido de sua usual escolta.

Longe dali, Acnologia via os policiais, salvando as crianças, assim como, resgatando as que foram vendidas, devolvendo as suas famílias, sendo que todas eram crianças dadas como desaparecidas. Ele conseguiu escravizar os compradores dela, para que não fizessem nada com as crianças, até a polícia chegar nas casas, para salvá-las e prendê-los.

Afinal, se os matasse, a polícia não conseguiria pegar dados de outros crimes que eles cometeram.

Portanto, o melhor era deixa-los vivos, para que a polícia pudesse salvar outros inocentes, através do que eram presos, que graças a magia de escravidão de Acnologia, confessavam os seus crimes e tudo o que a polícia desejava saber em seu interrogatório.

Ele sorri ao saber que ele salvou mais inocentes de um destino cruel, pois, Lucy os havia comprado de pessoas que a sequestraram. Ela queria ser a intermediária, ao usar como fachada as suas boates, que não estavam em seu nome e sim, no nome de algum escravo dela. Graças a ele deter controle sobre alguns escravos da Heartfilia, conseguiu impedir que dados de fornecedores e de compradores, fossem apagados do sistema, embora os que ele controlava foram mortos pelos outros, que queriam cumprir as ordens de Lucy.

Porém, mesmo assim, conseguiu bastante tempo para as autoridades entrarem e apreenderem os dados, a fim de encontrar quem as sequestrou e os compradores, sabendo que não haveria rastro da Heartfilia, em decorrência da magia de escravidão, através da maldade.

Ele sorri consigo mesmo, ansioso para ver a Heartfilia pagar por todas as maldades, após presenciar o efeito colateral da magia que deu a ela.

Afinal, não era uma magia para que os seres daquele mundo usassem. Somente os que vinham de Dragon Land.

Após estar satisfeito ao destruir, novamente, mais um ponto de venda de escravos de Heartfilia, sabendo que era o último, ele se afasta dali.

Algumas horas depois, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Erza estava deprimida, sendo que segurava as suas lágrimas, enquanto abraçava Knight, que apoiava a sua patinha no braço dela.

A ruiva chorava, pois, sacrificou os seus sonhos, para rever os seus pais, para depois descobrir que fui tudo a toa e que foi apenas enganada. Agora, não tinha os seus entes queridos e Rob, assim como acreditava que seria presa.

Afinal, a Fairy tail era uma guilda oficial e ela deveria ser levada as autoridades, enquanto que jurava que nunca iria fornecer o nome das pessoas que estavam na torre, pois, eles mereciam ter a sua vida, enquanto que ela não tinha mais nada e muito menos podia entrar na Fairy tail. Suas lágrimas de dor e desespero vinham no fundo de seu coração, agora que estavam longe do perigo.

Seu pai a abraçava, sendo que ela abraça o dragão, que afaga as costas dela, paternalmente, enquanto que os dragon slayer olhavam com pena para ela, que foi uma das várias vítimas da manipulação da Vakagome Higurashi.

Então, eles se entreolham, até que Natsu fala:

\- Quer entrar para a Fairy Tail?

Ela fica estarrecida e pergunta:

\- Posso entrar? Eu mexi com magia negra de Zeref e quem mexe com tal magia é...

\- Que se dane o Conselho. Se quer entrar em uma guilda, entre na nossa. – Jellal fala – Não é o seu sonho? Além disso, não nos curvamos a um Conselho tão perverso e cruel, ao ponto de usar uma arma poderosa daquelas, sendo que com certeza, sabiam que havia pessoas. Mesmo assim, usaram, sem se incomodar com a morte das pessoas na ilha e com o violento tsunami que iria gerar, arrasando cidades litorâneas, provocando inúmeras mortes. São um bando de bastardos, sendo que Makarov havia dito que o seu amigo Yajima, era o único decente dentre eles. Então, talvez, ele não seja como o resto.

\- Mas, e se o Conselho...

\- Não se preocupe, filha.

\- Como assim, tou-chan?

\- Por vários anos, lancei uma magia arcana para modificar as memórias deles. Todos que saíram da ilha, agora, ou antes, se esqueceram da Miko escarlate. Ninguém vai saber quem você foi com exceção desses dragon slayers. Entrar na Fairy tail era o seu sonho. Sabia que quando descobrisse a verdade, seria a única coisa que lhe sobraria.

\- Tou-chan... eu... eu... – ela fala, chorando emocionada.

\- Então quer entrar? – Jellal pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Sim!

Ela exclama, chorando de emoção, tamanha a felicidade que sentia ao poder se juntar a guilda que tanto sonhava, enquanto corava frente ao típico sorriso gentil de Jellal.

Longe dali, Milliana e os outros, tinham as memórias manipuladas, automaticamente e somente sabiam que foram parar na praia, sendo que somente se lembravam de que estavam em uma ilha de magia negra e que não podiam falar a ninguém, pois, podiam se presos.

Desorientados, eles e todos que estavam em barcos na margem da praia, descem dos mesmos e partem para viverem a sua vida, enquanto tentavam se lembrar na vida deles, na ilha.

Conforme se afastava da praia, Simon se lembrava de que alguém contou a ele, que a sua imouto estava viva e bem, uma vez que a salvou de ser capturada na Vila Rosemary e que estava em algum lugar.

Portanto, decidiu que iria partir em busca de sua irmã, em vez de buscar saber sobre o seu passado na ilha.

Conforme ele se afastava dali, Milliana, Shô e Wally, que o decidem seguir, pois, sentiam que na ilha de magia negra, eles tinham uma amizade grande e ao saberem da busca que ele pretendia fazer, decidem ajuda-lo e os quatro se afastam da praia em busca de Kagura Mikazuchi, a sua irmã mais nova, sendo que decidiram buscar em Guildas mágicas por ela, sendo que não sabia o motivo de ter essa ideia, enquanto que agradecia por ter tido tal ideia, pois, teria um ponto de referência, para começar a sua busca.

O que nenhum deles viu, foi Acnologia, oculto atrás de um quiosque e que havia dado a ideia a Simon. Em virtude dos poderes da grande dragoa da neve que servia como Guardião, ele sabia, através dela, vários dados sobre a história daquele mundo. Por isso, conseguiu fazer Simon se lembrar do que foi dito a ele na ilha, ao mesmo tempo em que incutia nele, a noção de que a sua irmã poderia estar em uma guilda. Ele sabia que demoraria algum tempo, mas, iria chegar na Guilda Mermaid Hell, encontrando assim a sua irmã e que era o destino, Milliana e Kagura serem grandes amigas.

A única coisa que lhe preocupava era Shadow Zeref e E.N.D., a magia negra que saiu de Zeref e de Natsu. Ele foi avisado pela dragoa que servia, de que teriam algumas situações, que ele teria que deixar acontecer, por mais que exigisse muito dele e confessava que temia que isso envolvesse algum inocente, inclusive a contraparte de sua filha, Yukino, de Earth Land.


	46. A surpresa emocionante de Mavis

**Notas da Autora**

Mavis fica emocionada, quando...

Na Fairy Tail, Erza...

 **Capítulo 46 - A surpresa emocionante de Mavis**

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, algumas horas depois, ao amanhecer, mais precisamente em Tenroujima, Zeref e Mavis estavam abraçados, olhando para o céu e os pássaros que voavam, com a jovem sorrindo ao ver a bela flor que ornamentava os seus cabelos e que havia sido dada por Zeref, que contava algumas de suas aventuras, assim como ela contava as suas aventuras que viveu junto de seus amigos, enquanto o mago acarinhava, gentilmente, os cabelos da maga que sorria, timidamente, com as carícias gentis proporcionadas pelo mago que a tratava como uma rainha, sempre levado o café da manhã para a cama, com uma flor ornamentando a bandeja, além de ser um excelente cozinheiro.

Então, um som chama a atenção do casal e rapidamente, Zeref assume uma posição defensiva, escudando a sua amada, enquanto preparava mentalmente várias magias, tanto defensivas, quanto ofensivas, para usar contra quem quer que fosse. Ele não se perdoaria, se algo acontecesse com aquela que amava com toda a força do seu coração. Se ela morresse, ele não teria motivo para continuar vivendo, pois, uma vida sem ela, era inconcebível.

Para a surpresa do casal, surge uma pequena fada com asas translúcidas na frente deles e frente a visão dela, Mavis fica na frente do mago, chorando emocionada, para depois a fada brilhar, ganhando a aparência de uma jovem de dezesseis anos, com cabelos longos e loiros, exibindo olhos verdes como esmeralda, enquanto usava um vestido comprido, cuja parte de cima parecia confeccionado com folhas grandes e embaixo usava uma saia comprida, sendo que havia uma faixa envolvendo a sua cintura. Usava também um colar trançado dourado no pescoço e uma joia similar a um rubi na parte de cima do vestido, no centro.

A fada sai sorrindo de trás do arbusto, contornando o tronco nodoso ao seu lado, sendo que Mavis pergunta emocionada, com a mão em sua boca que tremia pela imensa emoção que lhe tomava ao ver, enfim, uma fada:

\- É uma fada?

\- Sim. Podemos assumir uma forma semelhante a humana. No caso, as fadas mais antigas. Somente aceitamos aparecer para você, pois, percebemos o seu grande desejo de nos conhecer e o fato de que acredita em nós desde criança, assim como nós ama, incondicionalmente. Lamentamos não termos nos revelado quando você era criança. O seu amor sincero e puro pelas fadas era requisito suficiente para nos ver.

Zeref relaxa a postura, enquanto a fada sorria gentilmente, com Mavis se aproximando, perguntando, preocupada:

\- Por que não puderam aparecer antes? Aconteceu algo?

\- No passado, Acnologia devastou muitos lugares. Essa ilha era imensa, podendo ser um continente e que foi devastado pelo dragão negro. Era o nosso lar. No final, restou somente esta ilha e poucas sobreviventes que estavam debilitadas. Eu era uma delas. Porém, depois, a maldade dos homens e as guerras, quando se mudaram para cá, drenaram a nossa existência que já estava fragilizada e uma a uma, caímos, até que o nosso reino desapareceu, décadas antes de você nascer. Normalmente, somos resistentes e os sentimentos negativos dos homens não deveriam fazer nada conosco. Porém, estávamos enfraquecidas por Acnologia. Para agravar a situação, o ataque de Acnologia destruiu a Flor da vida. Portanto, a vinda dos humanos para cá, foi o golpe final em nós e no nosso reino.

\- Coitadas... – ela murmura chorando, sendo abraçada e confortada pela fada, que usa um pó dourado que envolve Mavis, retirando a tristeza dela.

\- Vocês voltaram a vida na ocorrência dos feixes de luz no céu? – Zeref pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. O nosso reino foi restaurado e voltamos a vida, com toda a nossa energia. A Flor da vida, também voltou a viver.

\- Flor da vida? – Mavis pergunta curiosa.

\- Nós, fadas, nascemos dessa flor. Ela pereceu em virtude das consequências do ataque de Acnologia. Ela voltou a vida e fez surgir mais algumas fadas. Somente as fadas mais antigas, podem assumir uma forma semelhante a humana. Ao mesmo tempo em que cria fadas, nós, as fadas, a mantemos saudável ao influenciar a água límpida e cristalina que a alimenta em uma simbiose perfeita. A Flor da vida também nos cura. Ela é o centro de nossa existência, assim como nós, fadas, somos o centro da existência dela.

\- Incrível... – Mavis murmura maravilhada – Qual o seu nome?

\- Yuri.

\- Poderia ver o seu reino? Por favor? – Mavis pergunta esperançosa.

\- Poderia levar a minha amada, por favor? Eu imploro.

Zeref se prostra, surpreendendo a fada que se refaz da surpresa e consente, falando a Mavis:

\- Por você nos amar tanto, nossa rainha me autorizou a leva-la. Como nosso reino é pequeno, já que somos pequenas, terei que diminuir o seu tamanho. Tudo bem?

Mavis consente e a fada brilha, voltando a ficar pequena, para depois, de suas asas, surgir um pó iridescente que envolve a maga, que fica pequena, enquanto ganhava asas de fada, ficando maravilhada, conforme chorava emocionada ao ver o seu sonho de infância se tornando realidade.

\- Eu estou indo, meu amor.

\- Vou esperar você, minha amada. Fique o tempo que desejar. Afinal, é a realização de seu sonho e fico muito feliz por você.

Sorrindo, ela acena, antes de voar atrás da fada, ansiosa para conhecer o reino delas, sendo que a fada acenou para Zeref, enquanto partia com uma Mavis deslumbrada.

Após vários minutos, como se seguissem um caminho puramente mágico, elas chegam a um local iluminado por esferas de magia, sendo possível ver casas ovais feitas de folhas. No centro, havia um pequeno lago de água cristalina e pura. No centro dele, havia folhas largas e no centro delas, uma belíssima flor, iridescente, que brilhava frente ao voo das fadas, como se regorjeasse pela paz e felicidade que emanava do local.

Então, ela vê que as pétalas da flor brilham mais intensamente e surge uma pequena esfera dourada que sai e flutua, até que brilha, sendo que do brilho, surge um contorno dourado que revela ser uma fada, que sorrindo se junta as demais, fazendo Mavis ficar fascinada.

Elas passam pelas flores, sendo que a maga vê uma espécie de trono, no centro de uma construção de cristal aberta, revelando um belíssimo trono ornamentado, com uma linda fada de semblante gentil e amável sentada, usando uma coroa e cedro, que fala com uma voz angelical:

\- Bem vinda, Mavis. Ficamos felizes com a sua presença em nosso reino.

Mavis pousa na frente da rainha e se curva levemente, para depois falar emocionada:

\- O prazer é todo meu. Estou tão feliz por poder vê-las.

Mais tarde, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em Fiore, mais precisamente em Magnólia, os dragon slayers e Yukiko retornam para a guilda, com os exeeds os recebendo, assim como os seus pais dragões, sendo que conversam em particular com Makarov. Knight e Hime, a exeed de Jellal, trocavam olhares tímidos.

Na sala do mesmo, cujos sons para fora foram bloqueados pela magia arcana dos dragões, Erza se aproxima hesitante de Makarov e fala cabisbaixa, torcendo as mãos que estavam juntas na sua frente:

\- Sempre sonhei em entrar na Fairy Tail, através do sacrifício de Rob, desde que estava na torre – Makarov fica triste ao saber da morte do seu amigo – Eu queria rever os meus pais. A minha madrasta, que me criou, me amava como filha e eu a amava como mãe. Nós éramos muito felizes. Eu e os demais, desejávamos de todo o coração que nossos entes queridos voltassem a vida e...

Nisso, ela chora, segurando a barra de seu vestido, para depois inspirar e falar, quando Knight apoia a mão no ombro dela, a encorajando:

\- No final, descobri que era impossível. Apenas fui usada por aquela bastarda e inclusive, outros jovens saíram da torre e entraram em guildas das trevas, enquanto que outros seguiram com as suas vidas. Sei que é pedir demais e sei que não sou digna de fazer parte de uma guilda oficial, mas, vim implorar ao senhor que me deixe entrar na Fairy Tail. É o meu sonho desde criança.

Ela cai de joelhos e se prostra, com Makarov se levantando para ir até ela e falar, gentilmente:

\- Se levante. Nenhum pai gostaria de ver um de seus filhos assim.

Erza se levanta surpresa, sendo visível o seu rosto úmido pelas lágrimas, enquanto via o semblante paternal de Makarov, que fala:

\- Nós somos uma grande família. Na Fairy Tail, aceitamos todos, de coração, conforme o desejo de Mavis Vermillion. Ela criou essa guilda para sermos uma grande família, unida pelos laços de amizade e de união. Todos os magos dessa guilda são meus filhos. Quem nunca errou que atire a primeira pedra. Além disso, você não fez tudo isso pelo poder ou por qualquer outro motivo mesquinho ou fútil. Você fez, pois, era somente uma criança tirada brutalmente de sua família que foi assassinada e que ansiava reencontrá-los, após o inferno que vivenciou ao ser capturada, para que fosse escravizada. Você apenas queria ter os seus pais de volta. Esse era o seu desejo e o dos demais. Seus sentimentos sinceros e puros, movidos pelo amor, foram usados para manipularem vocês, ao mentirem sobre trazer os seus amados pais de volta a vida. Além disso, você, possuí uma grande força em seu coração. Saiba que agora começará uma nova vida e seremos a sua família. Com prazer a aceito na Fairy Tail.

Erza chora emocionada, custando a acreditar que seu sonho se tornava realidade, sendo abraçada por seu pai, que sabia o quanto ela estava feliz, pois, somente restou o seu sonho de entrar na Fairy Tail. Knight a abraça também.

As garotas ficam emocionadas com o discurso de Makarov e são contagiadas pelas lágrimas de Erza, assim como Charl e as outras exeeds. Só Frosh, que não entendeu muito bem o que acontecia.

Eles descem e ela recebe a marca da Fairy Tail, olhando com carinho o símbolo, sendo que Knight recebe depois dela o emblema, enquanto que a Miko escarlate sorria, para depois, Makarov subir na bancada, exclamando:

\- Hoje vamos comemorar a entrada de novos membros!

Nisso, todos começam a comemorar, sendo que os dragões se sentam mais afastados e Raifuu comenta, casualmente:

\- Resta saber quanto tempo as mesas vão ficar inteiras.

\- Como assim? Hisenshi pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Vai descobrir em breve. – Grandeene fala, tomando uma bebida.

Então, conforme o esperado, alguém cai em cima de Natsu, ao tropeçar, fazendo a sua bebida cair no chão. O mesmo chuta o mago, sendo que o corpo do mago que foi chutado, se choca contra Erik, fazendo uma veia saltar em sua testa, enquanto Kinana suspirava.

O dragon slayer vai socar o mago que foi jogado contra ele, quando acaba acertando Gajeel que passava no local. O dragon slayer fica irado e transforma o seu braço em uma lança de metal, descendo contra Erik, enquanto Levy suspirava ao ver a cena.

Porém, ocorre uma confusão e ele acaba acertando a mesa que Gray estava e o sorvete de chocolate de Yukiko cai no chão, com a mesma ficando triste, sendo visíveis as lágrimas em seus orbes azuis, enquanto olhava o seu sorvete espalhado no chão, sendo algo que enfureceu Gray, que odiava vê-la chorar.

\- Desculpe... eu...

Gajeel fica envergonhado ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos de Yukiko, que olhava desolada para o sorvete, com os seus lábios trêmulos.

\- Seu desgraçado!

O Guardião dela exclama, se levantando irado e concentra gelo no seu punho, acertando Gajeel que se choca contra Natsu, com o mesmo golpeando depois Gajeel e em seguida avança contra Gray, exclamando:

\- Como você ousa me atingir, picolé?!

\- Foi você que começou tudo. Vou congelar você, cabeça de fósforo!

Ele tira a sua blusa, fazendo várias mulheres suspirarem, conforme olhavam o tórax dele malhado, com Yukiko não compreendendo os olhares de muitas mulheres para o seu Guardião.

Gajeel, revoltado, lança seu rugido em Natsu e Gray.

Porém, acaba atingido Erik e no meio da briga deles, cadeiras voam pelo lugar, sendo que eles entram em uma briga corporal e em um determinado momento, Gajeel consegue empurrar Erik contra uma mesa.

No meio da briga, Erik passa a mão pela mesa e atira a primeira coisa que pega, na cara de Gajeel, que desvia, sendo que naquele instante, Mirajane havia entrado na guilda. O objeto era um prato com bolo de morango que cai no cabelo dela, melando os seus fios, fazendo ela rosnar, irada, enquanto Elfman se afastava com uma gota, o mais rápido que podia da sua irmã.

\- Como ousam, seus bastardos?!

Nisso, ela avança para começar a socar os magos, sendo que Gajeel e Erik sentem o sangue gelar ao verem a face, inicialmente desolada de Erza, sentada na mesa, que murmura com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- Meu bolo de morango...

Então, ela ganha um ar demoníaco, aterrorizando ambos, enquanto jogava a mesa com os dois para o alto, acabando por atingir Sting, cuja veia salta na testa e na ânsia de atirar algo em Elza, acerta Mirajane, que ganha feições demoníacas e parte para cima de Sting.

Pondo o pé em uma das cadeiras, Erza parte a briga e aí, impera o caos supremo, com magos, além das usuais cadeiras e itens, voando pelo salão.

Yukiko está olhando para a bagunça, confusa, até que Lissana a puxa para um local seguro, sendo que pega e dá um sorvete de chocolate para Yukiko, que fica feliz e começa a comer com um imenso sorriso, como uma criança pequena, fazendo Lisanna sorri gentilmente, conforme tomava o seu milk-shake de chocolate, com ambas sorrindo meigamente, conforme se deliciavam com o doce, sendo que a Strauss mais nova, comenta com um sorriso:

\- Natsu-kun é sempre animado.

\- Até demais. Se bem, que teve a quem puxar. – Grandeene fala, olhando para Igneel, que olhava a confusão.

Os demais dragões olhavam o caos que imperava no imenso salão com gotas na cabeça.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Lisanna retirava Yukiko, Yukino havia sido retirada da confusão por Rogue e Minerva. Já, Kinana, foi retirada por sua mãe, Hanashi. Atlas Flame não precisou tirar a Flare da confusão, pois, a mesma sempre sentava ao lado dele. Yukino sentou ao lado de Lissana, de Yukiko, de Flare e de Wendy, com cada uma delas comendo um doce, ou tomando algo, com um sorriso meigo nos lábios, conformem apreciavam o alimento adocicado.

Como Wendy estava junto dos dragões, sentada com Kibaryuu, estava longe da confusão e comia sorvete, calmamente.

Rogue e Minerva ficam com gotas na cabeça, assim como os dragões, ao verem que os exeeds, cujos amigos estavam na confusão, torciam por eles, os estimulando, assim como falavam como socar e quando.

\- Bolo de morango é algo bem sério para a minha filha. – Hisenshi comenta, sem graça – O que eles fizeram pode ser considerado sacrilégio para ela.

\- Nossos filhos não ficam atrás. – Metallicana suspira.

Então, Grandeene olha para o lado e nota a ausência de seu companheiro e pergunta:

\- Cadê o Igneel?

\- Ali. – Eichiteki aponta para a confusão.

Igneel, na forma humana, participava da confusão e faz saltar uma veia na testa de Grandeene, que desvia dos objetos e magos voando, para parar na frente do rei dos dragões de fogo, que ao ver a sua companheira, a rainha dos dragões de vento, sente o sangue gelar e se encolhe.

Ela o puxa pela orelha e o faz se sentar na mesa, com o mesmo ficando cabisbaixo, enquanto ela falava, bufando:

\- Se você se juntar a eles, essa guilda será demolida em apenas alguns minutos.

Então, todos os magos começam a concentrar a sua magia para usarem um no outro, com os dragões ficando em prontidão para deterem os seus filhos, enquanto pediam para Yukiko afastar Gray da confusão, com ela concordando, embora não entendesse o motivo de fazer isso.

Longe dali, olhando a confusão, Laxus pergunta, casualmente, enquanto tomava algo, desviando calmamente de objetos e de magos que voavam como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo:

\- Jiji, não vai fazer nada? Parece que eles vão levar a bagunça a um novo nível. Nós, dragon slayers, somos muito poderosos e mesmo Mirajane, não sendo uma dragon slayer, a imperatriz dos demônios possuí um poder imenso, por ser uma maga classe S.


	47. Treinamento

**Notas da Autora**

Os dragon slayers ficam surpresos, quando...

Shadow Zeref decide...

Os exeeds decidem...

 **Capítulo 47 - Treinamento**

Então, com uma veia na testa, Makarov se torna um gigante e golpeia com o punho o local onde estava os dragon slayers, pois, eles resistiriam ao seu punho.

Natsu, Erik, Gray e Gajeel foram atingidos e a confusão cessou, com todos olhando estarrecidos para o mestre que fala:

\- Arrumem as mesas e podem voltar a comemoração.

Todos arrumam a confusão e voltam a comemorar, sendo que Lissana e Natsu sentam com Mirajane e Elfman, que contam sobre o seu treinamento, para depois, a Strauss mais velha se levantar e sentar ao lado de Laxus, que cora.

\- Não precisamos intervir. Que bom. - Hanashi fala.

Wendy estava com Kibaryuu, que havia trazido sorvete para a dragon slayer, fazendo os olhos dela, brilharem. Rogue estava com Minerva, assim como Sting estava com Yukino, sendo que trouxe um bolo para a jovem que sorri e come, com o mesmo estando cliente de que Kireihoshi olhava para ele, regularmente, enquanto estava sentada com Hisenshi, que achava fofa a preocupada dela para com a filha.

Gray e Yukiko estavam juntos, com ele tomando uma bebida gelada e ela um sorvete de chocolate em uma taça grande que ele trouxe especialmente para ela.

Erik e Kinana estavam juntos, compartilhando um petisco, sendo o mesmo para Gajeel e Levy, sendo que ela lia um trecho interessante de um livro, que encontrou, para Gajeel.

Erza ia pedir um bolo de morango, quando, sorrindo, Jellal chega com um grande e generoso pedaço de bolo de morango, ficando feliz ao ver que os olhos de Erza brilhavam, enquanto ele colocava o pedaço, na frente dela que comia animada, como se fosse uma criança.

\- Posso sentar com você?

Erza para de comer e cora, enquanto concordava com a cabeça. Jellal senta com o seu copo e uma travessa de petiscos, sendo que começa a conversar com Erza, dando o seu típico sorriso, fazendo a miko escarlate corar com a atenção.

\- Espero que ele seja respeitoso com a minha filha. – Hisenshi fala bufando.

\- Meu tio é respeitoso. Pode ficar tranquilo. – Mizuko fala, sendo que estava junto de Atlas Flame, com a filha dele, sentada ao seu lado, comendo um doce.

Os dragões estavam com os seus pares, menos Eichiteki e seu neto, pois, Ryuuzaki, ainda, estava treinando Juvia.

Os exeds ocuparam uma mesa comprida, sozinhos, tomando sorvetes de peixe e petiscos, enquanto conversavam animadamente, sendo que estavam em par. Knight e Hime trocavam olharem cumplices, enquanto estavam corados. Natsuki estava com Natsuko, Happy estava com Charl, Lector com Frosh, Yugi estava junto de Tsuki, Doshi estava com Michi, Moshi com Luna e Yue com Yuri.

No meio da noite, enquanto os dragon slayers e exeeds dormiam, os dragões, com exceção de Yukiko, claro, se encontraram na praça e usam o seu olfato para encontrar os que fizeram comentários impróprios para algumas dragon slayers.

Romeu, que agradecia por estar mais velho, junto de seu pai, Macao, Wakaba, Jet e Droy, estavam andando pela rua, após saírem de uma boate, sendo que eles haviam encontrando na boate, Bickslow, um grande amigo deles, que havia saído em uma missão com Fred, Evergreen, o misterioso Youko, que havia se juntado há alguns meses a eles e Ferio, grande amigo de Youko e um dragon slayer da Terra, que recebeu os seus poderes através de uma lacrima.

Bickslow contou a eles que por ter feito alguns comentários dos atributos de Evergreen, Freed e os demais lhe expulsaram da equipe, já que ele e Evergreen eram grandes amigos, além dos novos membros do grupo, demonstrarem a sua revolta pelos comentários pervertidos que fez em relação a maga. Ele havia sido expulso, assim que chegaram a Magnólia e que por isso, estava na boate, pois, havia mulheres que se deitavam com eles, sem se importar em como a chamavam.

Macao começou a comentar dos atributos das novas dragon slayers, fazendo Bickslow perguntar, mais precisamente, os atributos, além de falar obscenidades em relação a elas, sendo que todos começaram a comentar sobre perversão e coisas obscenas, com Romeo os seguindo e comentando também, enquanto se lembrava das mulheres que teve, pois, assim que se tornou adulto, podia frequentar, tranquilamente, os lugares que os outros frequentavam, com eles não precisando mais comprar os seguranças, para que Romeo pudesse entrar.

Então, de repente, eles sentem serem erguidos no ar e conforme se debatiam, tentando usar as suas magias, notam que eram seres enormes. Por causa da bebida e da noite, não conseguiam distinguir os seres imensos, somente sabendo que estavam presos nas patas deles.

O grupo observa horrorizado que a magia deles não faz efeito neles, sendo que depois, eles são jogados no chão e ao se levantarem, observam que eram os pais dos dragon slayers que olhavam com fúria para eles.

Então, notam que alguns se concentram e recitam palavras estranhas e ao parem de murmura-las, surge um circulo mágico em volta deles, com o grupo de pervertidos começando a gritar de dor, por causa das dores lacerantes, caindo no chão, para depois os seus membros serem pisoteados, sendo possível ouvir os ossos quebrando, além de pisarem nos pênis deles, os esmagando, enquanto se contorciam em agonia, sentindo como se os seus ossos e pele fossem rasgados.

Isso dura a noite toda, até que cessam a magia.

Grandeene os cura e os dragões de Dragon land, manipulam as memórias deles, de modo de que parecia um pesadelo bem vívido e que eles não viram dragões e sim, um Wyvern, criado por Picture magic. Além disso, fizeram outra magia arcana, para que tal pesadelo se repetisse, com eles sentindo as dores que sentiram aquela noite.

Então, levam eles desacordados para um beco e os jogam dentre os sacos de lixo, para depois se retirarem dali, satisfeitos.

Há vários quilômetros dali, em uma casa confortável, Shadow Zeref estava em uma espécie de porão, contendo inscrições mágicas, livros e vários itens, sendo todos de magia das trevas.

Ele estava em frente a um círculo mágico, sendo que no centro deste havia a estátua de uma gárgula e o rodeando, pequenas gárgulas, sendo que ele recitava várias palavras em um idioma antigo, a muito perdido no tempo, enquanto surgiam vários círculos mágicos em volta dessas gárgulas, os atingindo com espécie de raios negros.

E.N.D estava próximo dele, observando a magia e pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Essa magia... Desejar medir o poder de qual ser?

\- Os exeeds. Confesso que fiquei surpreso ao vê-los matarem um dos demônios da água que criei. Estou interessado no nível de poder deles. Para ter uma base. Quero fazer mais pesquisas, antes de aprimorar o ser que estou criando para fazer parte do exército do meu Império Alvarez. Ou melhor, seres. Os membros são poderosos, a maioria que lideram os exércitos, mas, não quero depender somente deles.

\- Entendo...

\- Eu aumentarei os seus poderes também, para você esmagar aqueles bastardos. O que acha? Afinal, tenho o seu livro em minhas mãos. Posso aumentar os seus poderes ao adicionar várias páginas.

E.N.D sorri malignamente e fala:

\- Estou ansioso. É uma pena que temos que esperar.

\- Infelizmente, sim. Eu errei em não considerar os exeeds uma futura ameaça. Agora, preciso ter uma base de seus poderes. Eu estou criando esses seres especialmente para eles. – ele sorri malignamente, admirando as suas novas criações.

Longe dali, em uma floresta próxima de Magnólia, onde todos os dragões estavam nas suas formas verdadeiras, menos Yukiko, que estava de mãos dadas com Gray.

Quando ela surgiu e fez aparecer as suas orelhas felpudas, todos ficaram estupefatos. As mulheres murmuraram um "fofo" e "Kawai". Inclusive, haviam afagado as orelhas felpudas, adorando o barulhinho que elas faziam quando eram mexidas, sendo que Yukiko falava que fazia cócegas, com elas percebendo que os cabelos e as orelhas dela pareciam ser feitos de seda.

Os outros dragon slayers, homens, também queriam tocar nas orelhas por acharem fofas, principalmente após ouvir o barulhinho que faziam quando mexidas.

Porém, um rosnado feral de aviso de Gray, enquanto ele mostrava os caninos, fez eles se afastarem, enquanto que Yukiko não entendia o motivo dele rosnar.

Lisanna pergunta curiosa:

\- Por que não ficou com essas orelhas felpudas e fofas a mostra?

\- Gray-kun disse que elas poderiam chamar a atenção. Porém, conforme estávamos vindo para cá, vimos vários magos usando orelhas ou caudas. Portanto, ele acha que não teremos problema. Era trabalhoso esconder as orelhas, pois, sempre que eu ficava animada, elas queriam aparecer. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Por que ela tem orelhas felpudas? – Flare pergunta curiosa.

\- Os dragões da neve são mamíferos. Por isso, não tem escamas. Somente pelos e tem orelhas felpudas. Mas, não se deixem enganar pela maciez do pelo. Eles são tão resistentes quanto as escamas.

\- Entendi.

Igneel pigarreia e fala:

\- Bem, voltando ao assunto anterior, eu e os outros conversamos e concordamos que vocês deviam ter mais de um elemento. Ao contrário de nós, dragões, vocês podem desenvolver um segundo pulmão, inclusive um terceiro ou até mais, para ganharem habilidades novas, podendo usar novas técnicas que irão potencializar os seus ataques.

\- Seria excelente termos mais elementos.. – Gray comenta.

\- Eu estou queimando! – Natsu exclama animado, com chamas nos punhos.

\- Nós decidimos qual a melhor magia para cada um, considerando a compatibilidade, com a magia base do dragon slayer. – Grandenee fala.

\- Magia base? Compatibilidade? – Wendy pergunta.

\- Sim. Por exemplo. Se você possuí o poder do fogo como base, como Natsu, não é indicado assimilar o poder de usar a água. A água irá anular o fogo, assim como é incompatível o fogo com neve ou gelo. Esses são um dos vários exemplos. – Wisslogia fala.

\- Entendi... Imagino que já sabem quais elementos podemos aprender. – Lisanna fala.

\- Sim. Conversamos e entramos em um acordo, quantos elementos irão aprender. – Atlas Flame fala – Quando Ryuuzaki terminar o treinamento de Juvia, ela também aprenderá outros elementos, compatíveis com o elemento base dela.

\- Porém, deverá ser feito em três fases. Afinal, após criar um novo compartimento para lidar com o novo elemento, vocês ficaram de cama por vários dias, como efeito colateral por comer algo que não estão acostumados, após criarem um novo compartimento. O fato de um dragão usar mais de um elemento vem dos seus genitores. A união de dragões que manipulam poderes diferentes, vão gerar uma cria capaz de usar ambos os poderes de ambos os pais. – Skiadrum fala, olhando para os dragon slayers – Vocês, dragon slayers, são os únicos que podem adquirir outro elemento, ao criarem um novo compartimento para eles. Para nossas crias, somente poderemos dar várias habilidades, se cruzamos com dragões que tem outro elemento.

\- Vocês vão treinar em uma dimensão particular que os dragões de Dragon land vão criar, para não provocar danos em ninguém e nos arredores. Os seus pais e mães, assim como irmãos, vão supervisionar o processo. – Metallicana fala.

\- E eu? Posso treinar? – Yukiko pergunta.

\- Eu, Eichiteki, irei fazer um treinamento especial com você. Como é de Dragon Land, pode usar magia arcana. Queremos ensinar algumas magias que serão muito uteis, após ensinarmos a linguagem arcana. O que acha? Afinal, você é uma dragoa pura. Portanto, não pode desenvolver outro pulmão, além dos pulmões que já possuí.

\- Eu gostei. – ela fala sorrindo de forma fofa.

\- E nós? – Charl pergunta.

\- Vamos fazer um treinamento especial com vocês, depois. Por enquanto, fiquem na Fairy Tail. Já avisamos Makarov. – Kireihoshi fala.

Os exeeds ficam tristes, para depois se animarem ao saberem que iriam receber um treinamento especial.

Então, uma dimensão é aberta por Eichiteki, com os dragões e dragon slayers entrando, sendo que ela olhou para Gay, que também olhou para ela, antes da espécie de portal fechar.

Depois, Eichiteki fala paternalmente:

\- É por pouco tempo, Yukiko-chan. Gray vai voltar logo.

\- Eu vou estar contando as horas. – ela sorri, meigamente.

Os exeeds observaram Eichiteki e Yukiko se afastarem dali, sendo que iriam treinar nas montanhas, para não provocarem nenhum problema na cidade. Após eles se afastarem, com Yukiko se despedindo deles, eles voltam para a guilda.

Então, eles resolvem parar na cidade para comprarem algumas coisas e como havia vários exeeds, eles acreditavam que Frosh não corria o risco de se perder. Happy estava com Charl, Lector com Tsuki, Yugi estava com Frosh, Doshi estava com Michi, Moshi com Luna, Yue com Yuri e Knight com Hime.

Pelo menos, era o que pensavam, até que Frosh desaparece. Os exeeds passam a procurar por ela desesperadamente, até que encontram ela em uma das saídas de Magnólia, sendo que mais a frente, existia um belo vale.

Eles veem que a amigo deles conversava com um animal ferido. Quer dizer, tentava.

\- Frosh! Não faça mais isso. – Lector exclama desesperado, pois, via Frosh como uma imouto.

\- Fro pede desculpas. O amigo de Fro está machucado. – ela fala, apontando para o animal que devia ser um filhote.

\- Coitado... Se Wendy estivesse aqui ou os outros dragões. – Charl comenta, condoída.

\- O que será que o atacou? – Natsuko pergunta.

\- Se Minerva estivesse aqui, ela poderia conversar com ele. Ela pode escutar a natureza. Com certeza conseguiria ler o coração desse animal. – Hana fala em um suspiro.

Nisso, o animal se levanta e caminha até a floresta, para depois olhar para os exeeds, que se entreolham.

\- Pelo visto, quer que o sigamos. – Happy comenta.

\- Devemos votar. A maioria vai decidir se vamos ou não. Precisamos estar juntos. – Natsuki fala.

Nisso, eles se reúnem e votam com todos decidindo seguir o animal e assim o fazem, com Charl exclamando:

\- Vamos! Esquadrão exeed!

Nisso, todos gritam, concordando, enquanto levantavam as patinhas, para depois serem guiados pelo animal.

 **Notas finais**

Eu quero agradecer ao comentário de: Emily272009


	48. A desconfiança de Charl

**Notas da Autora**

Os exeeds ficam estarrecidos, quando...

Charl fica desconfiada, frente ao fato de...

Kinana surpreende todos, quando...

Yukino fica...

 **Capítulo 48 - A desconfiança de Charl**

Os exeeds entram na mata densa e fechada, seguindo o animal, sendo que após alguns minutos estranham o silêncio que impera no local, enquanto que pareciam ver corpos no chão de animais e monstros mortos, fazendo eles ficarem preocupados.

O animal os conduz entre os corpos e mais a frente encontram uma vila pequena, destruída, sendo visível no entorno jardins e espécies de brinquedos. Tal cena era consideravelmente desoladora.

Eles sobem por uma trilha e observam marcas de patas, para depois verem as copas das árvores destruídas com galhos quebrados, indicando que algo grande os quebrou.

Após andarem por algum tempo, o animal para em uma encosta e ao olharem para frente, observam uma encosta, sendo que na mesma havia seres de tamanho considerável que lembravam gárgulas, parecendo estranhamente quietos, como se fossem estátuas.

\- Estátuas aqui? – Happy pergunta, estarrecido.

\- Isso é muito estranho. – Tsuki comenta.

\- Não acho que sejam estátuas. Vejam! – Charl exclama.

Nisso, eles observam mais atentamente as patas dos mesmos e notam sangue, assim como penas ou pelos.

O animal que os guiava fazia sons desesperados, sendo que se encolhia atrás de uma árvore e Lector se aproxima, perguntando, apontando a pata para as estátuas:

\- Foram eles que causaram essa destruição e mataram os seres lá atrás?

O animal consente com a cabeça, fazendo os exeeds estreitarem os olhos, invocando as suas asas e voando para o céu, ficando bem acima deles, os observando, sendo que Luna fala, seriamente:

\- Devemos fazer algo. Eles mataram inocentes.

\- Podemos tentar o Unisson Raid. – Doshi fala.

Porém, antes que pudessem coordenar o ataque, as estátuas ganham vida e olham para os mesmos, rosnando e abrindo as suas asas, sendo que o que parecia o líder dá um rugid primeiro a avançar com as suas asas potentes.

Os demais, em um total de catorze, voam até eles, pegando cada um dos exeeds. De todos, Frosh era o que tinha mais dificuldade e só ficava na defensiva.

\- Frosh! – Yugi exclama, preocupado.

Porém, ele tem que desviar de uma mordida, enquanto ficava irado.

As gárgulas eram fortes e tinham asas possantes. Os exeeds sabiam que senão tivessem treinado para lidar com asas de dragão, seriam derrotados pelo deslocamento de ar de tais asas que não se comparavam as de dragão, mas, tinham uma força considerável.

Começava uma disputa aérea, até que eles resolvem usar a sua técnica, mirando as asas de seus oponentes, avançando, para que instantes antes de atingirem os exeeds com as mandíbulas potentes, garras ou caudas, eles desviam, abruptamente, fazendo eles ficarem ligeiramente confusos ao perderem a visão deles, enquanto os gatos endurecem as asas com magia, avançando contra eles, exclamando:

\- Setsudan Tsubasa (切断翼 - Asas cortantes)! – todos exclamam, ao mesmo tempo, usando os seus ataques.

Com rapidez, eles cortam as asas, decepando-as, quando as asas dele endurecem e se tornam cortantes ao girarem o corpo, as usando como espadas.

As gárgulas caem no chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira, sendo que Frosh tivera mais dificuldade, mas, conseguiu usar a técnica por último.

\- Nós conseguimos! – Hime exclama animada.

Porém, a animação dura pouco, pois, as gárgulas se levantam extremamente feridos, para depois rugirem ao mesmo tempo, com os corpos brilhando, sendo que o brilho se une em apenas um, fazendo surgir uma criatura maior do que eles e de catorze cabeças, sendo que quando o brilho cessa, revela três asas e dez caudas, assim como catorze cabeças.

\- Fusão?! – Yue exclama, estarrecido.

Então, a criatura avança contra eles que desviam, sendo que cada cabeça mirava um deles que se dissipam, fazendo a criatura brigar consigo mesmo sobre quem deviam seguir, começando a atacar um ao outro, sendo que os exeeds não notaram que surgia alguns círculos mágicos encostados no ser que surgiu da fusão e que passavam despercebidos por estarem nas costas do mesmo, parcialmente ocultos.

\- Precisamos usar o Unisson raid! Ele é forte demais para enfrentarmos com nossos poderes separados! – Happy exclama.

\- Esquadrão exeed! Unisson Raid! – Charl exclama.

Nisso, eles dão as patas, enquanto combinavam as suas magias:

\- Unison Raid!

Os exeeds se unem em um brilho e avançam contra a gárgula de catorze cabeças, com todas decidindo focar nos exeeds que estavam unidos e alguns minutos antes de se chocar, eles exclamam:

\- Yari Seikou (槍穿孔 - Lança perfurante)

Eles se tornam um único brilho em forma de lança brilhante que avança contra a criatura e ao atravessa a mesma, a consome em uma luz intensa.

Longe dali, em um circulo mágico com gráficos e símbolos que flutuavam, Shadow Zeref observava os dados e fala, sorrindo satisfeito:

\- A coleta de dados foi satisfatória. Pude medir o poder individual deles e depois, em conjunto, com o Unisson Raid.

END se aproxima e fala, olhando para os gráficos:

\- Estou surpreso com esses dados, considerando que são apenas gatos falantes capazes de invocar asas mágicas.

\- Eu não estou surpreso. Eu sabia o nível dos demônios da água que criei. Eles foram capazes de derrota-los.

\- Mas, porque o criou com essa fusão? Não sabia que as cabeças poderiam começar a brigar entre si? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Essa foi a minha intenção. Procurei torna-lo um detector de nível de poder mágico. Apenas isso. Eu precisava que eles usassem a Unisson raid. Queria saber o potencial mágico deles com essa técnica. Além disso, ele era um Transfer, também.

\- Transfer? – END arqueia o cenho.

\- Ele transferiu o poder para aqueles cristais, conforme eu planejei. – nisso, ele mostra vários cristais que tinham aspectos de flores e que estavam iridescentes - Criaturas do tipo Transfer não são poderosas, já que toda a sua constituição é voltada para transferência mágica, ao transformá-los no tipo que absorvem e que usam contêiner. Se eu focasse em poder de ataque, a transferência seria prejudicada. Para não ser prejudicada, precisaria aumentar o contêiner e aí, a criatura seria poderosa demais para eles. O poder mágico deles é diferente da magia usada por magos, pelo que pude detectar por aquele demônio de água. A vibração mágica é diferente. Por isso, não podia dar um inimigo poderoso demais para eles, pois, poderiam morrer e eles ainda são fundamentais para os meus planos. Além disso, eles são objetos de pesquisa bem interessantes. – Shadow Zeref fala com um sorriso maligno.

\- Entendi. Tem lógica. Por isso, fez esses seres ameaçadores e não poderosos. Não queria somente medir o poder deles. Queria armazenar o poder deles. – Etherius fala.

\- Isso mesmo. O unison raid deles é diferente. A forma como é executada, no quesito concentração mágica é diferente, assim como a forma como é condensada e moldada, conforme eu imaginei. Isso se deve a magia diferente que eles possuem. – Shadow Zeref fala pensativo, avariando os dados mágicos que surgiam de um círculo mágico.

\- Então, por enquanto, se dedicará a coletar dados mágicos e poder?

\- Sim. Quando tiver dados suficientes, assim como poder, irei até o Império Alvares, para preparar as tropas. Você será o meu braço direito. O que acha? Vou aumentar seus poderes também.

\- Eu adoraria. – E.N.D. fala com um sorriso maligno.

\- Além disso, o poder mágico deles abre alguns leques bem interessantes para serem trabalhados. Quando o Império Alvarez invadir, eu desejo a garantia de esmagar todos os seres como se fossem meras baratas. Quero ter a certeza de quando mandar as tropas, nada irá pará-los. – nisso, ele gargalha malignamente, seguido de E.N.D.

De volta ao local, os exeeds observavam a criatura desaparecendo e Charl comenta pensativa:

\- Não acham estranho o fato de que foi muito fácil abatê-lo?

\- Mas, tivemos que usar o Unison raid para derrota-lo. – Frosh fala.

\- Sim, mas... Não sei. Acho que deveríamos ter tido mais dificuldade, considerando, inclusive, o rastro de destruição dele. Podem chamar do que quiserem. De sexto sentido, intuição e etc. Mas, sinto que tem algo estranho. – Charl comenta.

\- Concordo com a Charl. Eu também acho que deveríamos ter tido mais resistência. Até parece que queria que nós o derrotássemos. – Happy fala pensativo.

Alguns concordaram outros não, sendo que alguns ficam pensativos, até que Natsuki fala:

\- Devíamos voltar a Fairy Tail. Já está entardecendo. Eles devem estar preocupados, conosco. No caso, Makarov-san e os outros.

Os demais concordam e se afastam, sendo que Charl vira o focinho e estreita os olhos para a cratera onde o corpo da enorme criatura esteve antes de desaparecer e pensa consigo mesmo:

" _Há algo de muito estranho. Essa sensação não me abandona. É algo intenso."_

Eles levam o animal ferido até a guilda, onde ele é tratado, sendo que contam a Makarov o que ocorreu e o mesmo concorda com Charl que era estranho e que as preocupações dela tinham fundamento, com os demais ficando surpresos.

Então, eles passam vários dias imaginando o que seria e após uma semana, os seus amigos retornam, sendo carregados por seus pais, sendo que Mizuko carregava Erik, para ajudar Hanashi.

Assim que chegam com eles inconscientes, os colocam em camas, onde eles ficariam um bom tempo acamados, enquanto seu organismo gerenciava os pulmões que ganharam, através dos elementos dos dragões, pois, absorveram o poder diretamente de dragões e isso era pior do que receber de outro dragon slayer.

Porém, tornaria as técnicas mais poderosas, se absorvessem esses poderes direto de um dragão, em vez de ser de um dragon slayer. Claro que o cansaço e o esgotamento eram consequentemente, na mesma medida. Ou seja, maior do que seria com outro dragon slayer.

Já, Yukiko ainda não havia voltado com Eichiteki, pois, sabiam que ela teria aulas de magia arcana e era impossível aprender o básico em apenas duas semanas. Ela ficaria, no mínimo, um mês com ele e é isso o que acontece, para depois ter aulas regulares.

Um mês depois, Yukiko chega acompanhada de Eichiteki e Natsuko voa até a jovem dragoa da neve que o abraça, sendo o mesmo para Natsuki, sendo que depois ela corre a abraça Gray, encostando a cabeça no tórax dele, feliz em revê-lo, assim como o odor que tanto amava, enquanto ele afagava os cabelos sedosos como a neve dela, que após alguns minutos se afasta e mostra algumas das magias arcanas que aprendeu.

Um dia depois, Kinana entra animada na guilda, junto de Erik e se dirigem até as mesas ocupadas pelos dragões e dragon slayers, assim como exeeds, falando:

\- Se lembram da missão que nos pegamos em um parque de diversões, cujo dono falava que estava amaldiçoado, sendo na verdade o plano de alguns bandidos para pegar o parque dele?

Todos consentem e ela fala:

\- Ele falou em uma carta que podemos nos apresentar com amigos, que ganharemos convites VIP´s, inclusive para o hotel. Vamos todos!

Ela exclama animada, sendo que Eichiteki fala gentilmente:

\- É uma ideia excelente, após o treinamento árduo que tiveram. Aproveitem para relaxar, agora, assim como para se recuperarem, satisfatoriamente.

Os dragões viram que eles ainda estavam com alguma dificuldade em lidar com os novos pulmões.

Se tivessem recebido os poderes de outros dragon slayers, seria mais fácil de lidar com eles. Mas, absorveram o poder de dragões de outros elementos ao engolir elementos diferentes dos deles. Era o resultado esperado.

Todos os dragões consentem com a cabeça e os dragon slayers comemoram, assim como os exeeds. Yukino estava ansiosa para conversar com as suas chaves, pois, eles mereciam aproveitar tanto quanto ela, esse parque.

Na parte da tarde, no seu quarto, sendo que a sua mãe havia saído para passear com Hisenshi, ela invocou as suas chaves, ao mesmo tempo, para depois falar:

\- Vocês podem ir para o parque por alguns dias. Minha magia é suficiente para que todos possam se divertir no parque. Ficaremos em hotéis, hospedados. O que acham? Será divertido. – ela fala com um sorriso.

Os seirens ficam surpresos, até que comemoram e ficam animados. Ophicius havia assumido a sua forma humana, com uma aparência de criança, usando um vestido negro com babados e comemora.

Quem olhava para ela, nunca pensaria que era a gigantesca serpente Ophicius, a décima terceira chave.

Pisces, mãe e filho, estavam na sua forma humana, também. Eles estavam nessa forma, assim como a enorme serpente, para caberem no quarto onde Yukiko estava.

A jovem maga celestial e dragon slayer, nota que Leo e Aquarius não demonstravam tanta animação e fica preocupada com eles.

Porém, decide que devia perguntar, separadamente.

Após combinarem a saída no parque, os seirens se despedem e ela decide ajudar Aquarius, a invocando, sendo que depois, invocaria o Léo:

\- Portão da portadora das águas, abra-te! Aquarius!

Nisso, a seiren surge e fica confusa quando percebe que foi convocada de novo, para depois ficar preocupada, perguntando:

\- Aconteceu algo, Yukino?

\- Notei que está triste. Se puder, eu gostaria de poder ajuda-la.


	49. A descoberta de Lahar

**Notas da Autora**

Os seirens ficam surpresos quando...

Mest decide...

Lahar fica...

Em uma campina...

 **Capítulo 49 - A descoberta de Lahar**

A seiren fica surpresa, para depois sorrir tristemente, falando:

\- Gostaria que Scorpio pudesse ir conosco, mas, para isso, ele teria que abrir o portão por si mesmo, sendo que ainda tem a sua mestra. Não sei se a magia dele é suficiente para ele se sentir bem nesse mundo por alguns dias.

\- Eu poderia doar um pouco da minha magia para ele. Sou uma hoshiryuu dragon slayer. Tenho afinidade com as estrelas. Posso doar um pouco do meu poder para ele não usar o dele. Então, ele somente precisaria ver se a mestra dele permite que vá junto com você. O que acha?

\- Você faria isso por um seiren que não é seu? – Aquarius fica surpresa.

\- Eu já disse que vocês não são objetos. Vocês são os meus amigos. Os seirens tem vida. Tem sentimentos. Vocês não são algo. Eu amo os seirens e ele é um seiren que irei ajudar e saiba que fico feliz em ajuda-los. – ela termina sorrindo meigamente.

Aquarius sorri imensamente, enquanto que Yukino pergunta:

\- Ele é um grande amigo seu?

\- É o meu namorado. – ela fala corada.

\- Incrível! Eu fico ainda mais feliz em saber que terão um momento para vocês no mundo humano. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Muito obrigada, Yukino. Vou conversar com ele. – ela fala com um sorriso – Até amanhã e obrigada.

Nisso, ela fecha o portão, para depois, Yukino invocar Leo, que também fica surpreso por ter sido invocado.

\- Aconteceu algo? – ele pergunta preocupado, olhando para os lados.

\- Notei que estava triste e se puder, eu gostaria de ajudar você. Há algo que eu possa fazer?

Leo suspira e fala, olhando para o céu pela janela do hotel:

\- Eu gostaria que Áries me acompanhasse no parque. Mas, ela não tem poder mágico, suficiente, para ficar vários dias nesse mundo.

\- Bem, como eu sou uma hoshiryuu no dragon slayer, possuo afinidade com as estrelas. Portanto, posso doar o meu poder mágico para ela. Assim, ela não precisaria usar a sua magia e poderia se divertir com você. O que acha?

Leo fica surpreso e pergunta:

\- Faria isso por ela?

\- Sim. Ficaria feliz em ajuda-los. Ainda bem que posso fazer isso.

\- Isso vai ser incrível. Vou conversar com ela. Espero que a mestra dela aceite que ela saia para passear, sendo que sei que ela poderá ser chamada a qualquer momento. Fico feliz em saber que fará isso, mesmo para uma chave de outra pessoa.

\- Vocês merecem ser felizes e terem dias maravilhosos. Além disso, eu amo todos os seirens. Vocês fazem parte da minha família. Tudo o que quero é ajudar. É o mínimo que posso fazer pela minha família. Vocês não são e nunca vão ser algo. – ela fala com um sorriso gentil.

\- Agora eu percebo que o que eles falavam sobre você é verdade. Sabia que tem muitos seirens ansiosos para fazerem contrato com você. Muitos querem ter a sorte de ter contrato com você.

\- Eu não sabia. – ela fala surpresa.

\- É a mesma coisa com a Layla. O seu coração é igual ao dela. Ou seja, vocês possuem o mesmo coração.

\- Gostaria de poder conhecê-la.

\- Quem sabe, algum dia, você não a conheça?

Leo fala com um sorriso, sendo que os seireis sentiam que Layla havia voltada a viver, sendo que ao ver deles, provavelmente, ela foi ressuscitada, embora não soubessem como isso ocorreu.

\- Estou ansiosa para conhecê-la.

\- Muito obrigado e até amanhã, Yukino. – ele fala, sorrindo, antes de fechar o portão por si mesmo, já que era o líder do Zodíaco.

Há vários quilômetros dali, Mest havia conseguido, enfim, colocar as mãos em vários documentos sigilosos graças ao seu teletransporte mágico e havia ido, escondido, até os locais de tais documentos, percebendo que os relatórios ocultos davam uma visão errônea e que a realidade era mil vezes pior.

Inclusive, em decorrência do que presenciou, passou várias horas no banheiro, vomitando, após a descoberta hedionda e imaginava como Lahar agiria ao testemunhar o que ele viu.

Naquele instante, ele estava em uma sala, esperando pacientemente o seu superior, após formar um plano em sua cabeça, sendo que havia solicitado uma reunião urgente com ele e conforme esperava na sala, Lahar surge e pergunta:

\- O que houve, Doranbolt? Você disse que era urgente.

Então, antes que Lahar pudesse falar algo, Mest o pega e o teletransporta, magicamente, com ele, até o laboratório onde se teleportou antes e juntamente com o seu superior, ele fica em um canto escondido, já que os prédios tinham a mesma arquitetura padrão.

Além disso, ele já tinha estado naquele local.

Gryder percebeu que Lahar se debatia e desejava falar algo, sendo que Mest agradecia a si mesmo, pelo fato de manter a boca de seu superior, energeticamente, tampada, enquanto falava próximo de um sussurro:

\- Apenas veja. Estamos em um dos laboratórios do Conselho mágico. Você pode identificar as vestes e os símbolos do conselho no entorno.

O superior dele fica revoltado por estarem lá, pois, em tese, somente podiam ir se fossem autorizados, sendo que lutava para tentar compreender o motivo de Doranbolt leva-lo até a borda de uma espécie de andaime que estavam.

Afinal, se fossem descobertos, seriam no mínimo expulsos.

Ele vê o seu subordinado inclinar a cabeça para baixo e ao olhar na direção que ele indicava, ele ficou chocado, com a sua mente lutando para acreditar que o que via era real, pois era no mínimo surreal e igualmente, doentio.

Mest solta a boca de Lahar ao perceber que era seguro, pois, o seu superior não conseguia proferir nenhum som, notando o quanto ele estava chocado, para depois colocar a mão na boca, mostrando o mais puro horror em seu rosto, sendo o esperado para qualquer pessoa decente que observasse tais atos abomináveis.

Qualquer mísera dúvida que restasse de que não era um laboratório do Conselho e sim, de magos das trevas, se evaporou da mente de Lahar, assim que ele avistou alguns Conselheiros falando de tais atos como se falassem do clima.

Ele cai de joelhos, absorto no mais puro horror ao ver em várias mesas crianças destroçadas, sendo que outras estavam abertas, enquanto era possível notar pelo sangue que pingava que, provavelmente, estavam vivas no momento da dissecação. Havia mulheres grávidas, mortas, com muito sangue em volta delas, sendo que os seus ventres estavam abertos, enquanto jaziam bebês mortos que foram usados cruelmente.

Havia outros jovens com corpos retalhados e outros, que estavam esticados em uma parede.

Conforme observava aquela cena no mínimo pavorosa, acima de qualquer esfera de maldade que a sua mente tentasse conceber, ele sentia a bile subindo, enquanto que Mest falava com asco e repugnância:

\- Eles pegaram as famílias dos condenados. Afinal, quem iria se importar com o sumiço da família de um condenado? Além disso, muitos pensariam que eles fugiram devido a vergonha. Logo, eles podiam ser facilmente sequestrados, sendo usados para experiências atrozes, embora alguns fossem usados como escravos sexuais. Inclusive, crianças.

Ele olha horrorizado para Mest que trincava os dentes e os punhos conforme observava a cena, para depois, o superior dele olhar na direção que o dedo que tremia de ira, apontava.

Seu olhar percorre o dedo e a direção que Doranbolt apontava.

Lahar viu corpos, tanto de garotas quanto de garotos, inclusive crianças em posições que indicavam estupros, exibindo marcas de amarra nos pulsos e tornozelos, assim como marcas de chicotadas pelo corpo e de outros ferimentos, sendo que os corpos foram jogados em um canto como se fossem meros lixos, sendo possível ver sêmen em cima deles.

Lahar vê um grupo de Conselheiros e cientistas conversando com uma loira com roupas elegantes e luxuosas, sendo que a roupa estava sendo usada de forma sensual e ela falava:

\- Vocês precisam limpar essa sujeira, já que esses lixos não são mais úteis.

\- Parece que os cientistas magos querem aproveitar os corpos para algumas experiências, senhorita Heartfilia.

\- Entendo. – ela fala olhando para os corpos – Me pergunto para que esses lixos servem...

\- Vai saber. – um Conselheiro dá de ombros.

\- Quero agradecer pelo envio daqueles escravos. Eu me diverti muito com eles. Ouvir os gritos de desespero de dor daquela escória foi muito prazeroso.

\- É o mínimo que podemos fazer, senhorita Lucy, pelo fato de contribuir conosco. Suas doações são muito generosas e necessárias. – outro conselheiro fala respeitosamente.

\- Bem, vocês sempre me enviam escravos excelentes, principalmente os bens jovens. – ela fala maliciosamente.

\- Muitos de nós preferem os jovens também, sendo que alguns preferem as crianças.

\- Já tive crianças. É uma pena que resistem menos que os adultos. Mas, de fato são prazerosos. – a loira fala, sorrindo, ao se recordar do que fez com eles.

Gryder e seu superior ficam chocados ao ver que eles falavam de tais atos hediondos e abomináveis, como se falassem do clima.

Antes que Lahar vomitasse o que ele havia comido no almoço, Mest o leva até o seu quarto, apontando o banheiro para o mesmo que corre até a privada, para depois colocar todo o seu conteúdo estomacal para fora, enquanto que Doranbolt falava:

\- Fiquei tão mal quanto você.

Após se recuperar, parcamente, Lahar sentiu muita ira e estava disposto a levar o Conselho para a justiça, sendo que Mest o conteve e o fez se lembrar de que seria a palavra dele contra os dos Conselheiros que, inclusive, podiam eliminá-los, assim como tinham contatos poderosos, além de considerável influência para bloquear qualquer investigação.

\- Aquela Lucy Heartfilia não é do Conselho e...

\- Ela tem contatos e aliados em várias esferas do poder, assim como possui contatos importantes. Além disso, o ERA iria defendê-la, assim como os aliados deles. Nós não teríamos a mínima chance e creio que você sabe disso em seu íntimo. Eles têm aliados poderosos e igualmente influentes.

\- Droga! – Lahar torce os punhos, enquanto exclamava com raiva.

Então, Mest pega um dossiê em cima de sua mesa e estende ao seu superior, falando:

\- Quer saber o verdadeiro motivo do Conselho perseguir a Fairy Tail?

\- Verdadeiro motivo? - Lahar pergunta ainda enjoado, por causa do que presenciou em um dos laboratórios do Conselho de magia.

Arqueando o cenho, ele pega o dossiê e conforme lia, percebe que tudo convergia em um plano para destruir a Fairy Tail e o motivo era evidente, pois, os documentos indicavam, claramente, o fato de que os Conselheiros eram pagos pelas guildas das trevas, também. Nesse caso, recebiam pagamento da Aliança Baran, para que não fizessem nada contra as guildas das trevas, enquanto que deveriam destruir guildas oficiais que ousassem ir contra eles e a Fairy tail era a principal guilda que combatia as guildas das trevas e por isso, o Conselho estava focado nessa guilda.

Afinal, a Aliança Baran exigia a destruição da Fairy Tail e o fato deles provocarem destruição, auxiliava no plano deles de erradicá-los ao usar tal destruição como argumento para dissolver a guilda.

\- Agora que eu sei que a Fairy Tail sempre esteve no lado da justiça e que protegia não só Fiore, assim como o mundo, fazendo questão de ir contra as guildas das trevas, não importando se com isso suscitassem a ira dos magos das trevas, se tornando alvo de ira das guildas das trevas, que graças a sua influência, ordenaram ao Conselho que fizesse tudo para prender os membros, assim como, para acabar com a guilda, estou me inclinando a ajuda-los, de alguma forma. Eu fiquei revoltado ao saber que perseguia uma guilda por ordem, indireta, da Aliança Baram e por ordem direta de monstros cruéis que ousam usar a alcunha de humanos.

Lahar ouve o que Mest falava e consente com a cabeça, sendo que fala, em seguida:

\- Pode me levar até a minha casa? Eu preciso pensar, assim como preciso digerir o que vi, hoje. Não estou em condições de articular nenhuma ideia ou convicção. Eu preciso de tempo. Por sorte, eu tenho o dia de folga, amanhã.

\- Claro.

Nisso, ele o teleporta, magicamente, até a sua casa e ele fala, pondo a mão no ombro do seu subordinado:

\- Obrigado por revelar a verdade, Doranbolt. A única coisa que posso falar em minha defesa é que não sabia dos atos monstruosos deles.

\- Você não pode se culpar, Lahar. Nós não sabíamos. Nós tínhamos o ideal de que o Conselho era o guardião da paz e da ordem. Como poderíamos saber que obedecíamos a monstros e a Aliança Baram, como seus subordinados? O que importa é que agora nós sabemos a verdade.

\- Vou sair do Conselho.

Mest suspira e fala:

\- Se ficarmos em nossos cargos, há uma chance de conseguirmos desmascarar esse Conselho hediondo. Eu também pensei em sair quando descobrir a verdade. Mas, depois, percebi que se fizesse isso, não poderia fazer nada pelos inocentes que sofreram nas mãos desses monstros. Precisamos ficar para encontrarmos uma forma de mostrarmos a verdade ao mundo. Pelo menos, é o que eu penso. Inclusive penso em levar as provas a Fairy Tail, assim como proteger, nas sombras, uma guilda inocente que é caçada pela Aliança Baram e por Conselheiros comprados pela Guilda das trevas. Talvez eles possam fazer algo.

Lahar olha surpreso para Mest, para depois virar para frente, suspirando, enquanto observava um ponto qualquer na frente dele, falando:

\- Preciso descansar e raciocinar. Compareça na minha casa via teletransporte mágico, amanhã, na parte da noite.

Ele consente e se afasta se teletransportando, enquanto que Lahar caminhava até a sua cama, para depois deitar na mesma, ainda com as suas roupas, passando a fitar o teto, lutando para assimilar tudo o que descobriu e o fato de que as suas visões e convicções sobre o ERA, caíram como um castelo de cartas.

Após várias horas, ele adormece em decorrência do desgaste mental.

Sem Lahar saber, Mest se teleportou, magicamente, até a sala da casa de Makarov, encontrando o mesmo esperando por ele, que pretendia contar como foi a reação de Lahar frente a verdade que ele descobriu sobre o Conselho. Na sala, também estava os dragões na sua forma humana.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Brain olhava impaciente para uma floresta, sendo que a caveira em seu cajado, falava com o seu típico mau humor:

\- Ele está demorando muito.

\- Eu sei. Estou impaciente. Mas, o que ele prometeu, me interessa e muito.

Então, após alguns minutos, Shadow Zeref, junto de E.N.D. se aproximam de Brain que olha para ambos e depois em volta, perguntando:

\- Não estou vendo o que me prometeu.

\- Irei cumprir com a minha promessa. Desejo, apenas, que cumpra com a sua.

\- Irei cumprir. O que deseja de mim, não me interessa. Portanto, irei entregar a você.

Shadow Zeref o olha longamente e fala com um sorriso maligno no rosto:

\- Acordo feito. Eis o que lhe prometi.

Nisso, ele estala os dedos e Brain sorri maravilhado com o que vê.


	50. Parque de diversões - parte I

**Notas da Autora**

Na base da Oráccion Seis...

Kinana e seus amigos, assim como namorado, inclusive os seireis, enfim, chegam ao parque de diversões e...

 **Capítulo 50 - Parque de diversões - parte I**

Longe dali, em uma casa luxuosa, que na verdade era a base da Oráccion Seis, uma mulher albina andava pelos corredores, subindo escadas, até ficar em cima do telhado, passando a sentar e olhar para a abóboda celeste repleta de estrelas, enquanto suspirava.

Então, ela ouve sons de passos ao seu lado e ao olhar para a direita, avista Midnight, ficando surpresa ao vê-lo acordado, já que normalmente, ele só acordava para comer, beber e fazer as necessidades básicas ou se Brain o despertava para alguma missão, o que raramente acontecia, pelo menos nas últimas semanas.

Se bem, que conforme a maga celestial ficava pensativa, Angel descobriu que, ultimamente, ele vinha passando algum tempo acordado, sempre que ela estava no local e não pode deixar de corar ao pensar nisso.

Ela fica surpresa ao vê-lo sorrir, sendo algo não usual a ele, percebendo que ele, normalmente, sorria apenas para ela.

O mago senta ao seu lado e a albina pergunta, corada, sendo que sentia seu coração ficar alterado sempre que estava perto dele ou quando os orbes ônix dele encontravam os dela:

\- Está tudo bem? Você raramente acorda.

\- Sim. Eu vi você saindo da área das acomodações e previ que viria para o telhado, novamente.

Ela torna a olhar para a abóboda estrelada e fala:

\- Consigo ver facilmente as estrelas. Da varanda, teria que esticar a minha cabeça para o alto. Aqui, basta deitar que posso vê-las com perfeição.

De fato, ela deita no telhado e passa a avistar o céu.

Midnight olha para ela e depois para as estrelas, falando:

\- De fato, elas são bonitas. Você gosta das estrelas, né?

\- Sim. Eu e Yukino, adorávamos olhar para as estrelas, todas as noites, antes de dormimos.

\- Bem, ser uma maga celestial, seria consequência desse amor pelas estrelas.

\- Sim. Quando soube da existência dessa magia, fiquei animada e passei a me dedicar para aprender e buscar chaves para invocar os seireis.

Ela olha para ele que deitou também, só que sobre os braços cruzados em sua nuca, sendo que após alguns minutos, Angel pergunta:

\- Parece uma pergunta idiota a que eu vou fazer, mas, sempre tive curiosidade. Por que você dorme tanto?

Ele olha para a albina, sorrindo, fazendo-a corar ainda mais, para depois responder:

\- Não é uma pergunta idiota, considerando o tempo que passo dormindo – ele torna a olhar para as estrelas, agora com um olhar perdido em pensamentos – Quando eu durmo, eu vejo os meus pais.

Angel fica surpresa e olha para ele, emocionada, por alguns minutos, até que torna a deitar a cabeça, falando, enquanto voltava a olhar para o céu:

\- Fico feliz que possa vê-los.

\- Quando estávamos presos naquelas celas, você sempre orava. Você sentava perto das grades e olhava para o céu, mesmo quando ficava em posição quase fetal, segurando a cabeça em virtude do medo.

Angel suspira e fala:

\- Sim. Eu sempre orava para que eu fosse um pássaro e pudesse voar dali. Se bem, que alterava com orar para que a minha imouto estivesse viva e bem, preferencialmente, livre.

\- Você tem uma irmã mais nova? – ele pergunta surpreso, olhando para ela – Por acaso, ela se chama Yukino? Você falou, antes, que ela e você adoravam ver as estrelas.

\- Sim. Ela conseguiu fugir, enquanto eu ganhava tempo para ela. Nós nunca conseguiríamos fugir, juntas. Uma tinha que ficar, para que a outra fugisse. Eu sou a mais velha e o mais velho, sempre nasce primeiro para proteger o mais novo. Como nunca a vi na ilha, sei que ela não foi capturada.

\- Por isso, que quando aconteceu a rebelião, você estava se esquivando, enquanto olhava para os lados. Parecia estar procurando por algo e mesmo após terminar a rebelião, continuou procurando. – ele fala pensativo, para depois olhar para ela – Você deveria estar procurando ela, ainda.

\- O mundo é tão grande... – ela suspira tristemente - Em todas as nossas missões, sempre me certifico que ela não esteja no meio das futuras vitimas de Brain e sempre olho nos jornais locais. De certa forma, continuo procurando por ela. Mas, não tenho esperança de encontra-la e temo o fato de que ela esteja morta.

Midnight conseguia ver a dor nos olhos de Angel, quando ela comenta do seu medo da irmã ter morrido e pergunta, voltando a olhar para as estrelas:

\- Como ela é?

\- Ela tem cabelos alvos, olhos azuis e seu nome completo é Yukino Agria. Por quê?

\- Vou ajudar você a procura-la. Agora, você terá mais um par de olhos adicionais. Os meus. – ele fala sorrindo para ela, que olha para ele e cora intensamente.

\- Muito obrigada – ela sorri – Não quero parecer indelicada, mas, por que fará isso?

\- Por você. – ele fala, sorrindo, olhando-a atentamente.

Angel cora intensamente, sendo que Midnight se levanta e fala, olhando uma última vez para o céu e depois para ela:

\- Está esfriando. Você pode ficar doente se permanecer aqui. As estrelas são lindas. Mas, lembre-se que não compensa olhar tanta beleza, para depois ficar acamada.

Então, ele olha para ela, longamente, para depois sair do telhado, sendo que desce as escadas e volta ao seu quarto, sentando em cima de seu fiel tapete, para depois adormecer, com o rosto corado de Angel em sua mente.

No telhado, Angel põe a mão no seu coração, enquanto sentia as bochechas ficarem quentes ao se recordar de Midnight, sendo que após alguns minutos, ainda sorrindo, abana a cabeça para os lados, abandonando o telhado, dedicando um último olhar as estrelas, enquanto sorria.

Então, fica surpresa ao ver uma estrela cadente, para depois fechar os olhos, pondo a mão em cima do tórax, enquanto fazia um desejo e que era de encontrar a sua irmã viva e bem.

Após alguns minutos, ela desce as escadas e vai até o seu quarto, se preparando para dormir, quando duas chaves dela brilham, com ela pegando as chaves, para depois abrir o portal de Scorpio e de Aries.

Ambos surgem e ela pergunta:

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- Gostaria de saber se permitiria que eu e Aries, saíssemos em um encontro com outros seires. Poderá nos convocar quando desejar. – Scorpio fala.

\- Isso mesmo, mestra. Apareceremos ao seu primeiro chamado. – Aries fala, timidamente.

\- Bem, não vejo qualquer problema, se puder invoca-los quando precisar. – Angel fala, sorrindo – Podem ir aos seus encontros. Com quem você vai se encontrar, Áries? Eu sei que Scorpio está com Aquárius.

\- Com Leo. – ela fala corada.

\- O líder do Zodíaco? – ela pergunta surpresa – Bem, tenham um bom encontro.

\- Obrigado, mestra.

\- Muito obrigada, Angel-sama.

Eles agradecem, se curvando, para depois Angel fechar os seus portais, para em seguida, ir para a cama, dormir.

No dia seguinte, Yukino usa seus poderes de Dragon Slayer, para abrir os portais de Aries e de Scorpio, com ambos se encontrando com aqueles que amavam, para curtirem as entradas grátis, com os demais seireis dela aproveitando também, sendo que a jovem Agria dá bilhetes que substituem dinheiro para comprarem itens e poderem pagar as barraquinhas, os surpreendendo, com eles agradecendo, emocionados.

Natsu e Lissana, após irem a Montanha russa, junto dos outros, se separam para curtir as atrações, sendo que estão de mãos dadas.

Kibaryuu, junto de Elfman, não apreciavam ver a princesinha deles com outro macho.

Para a sorte do casal, Wendy, que estava animada com algumas barracas, puxou, inocentemente, Kibaryuu pelo braço, para uma barraca, enquanto que Evergreen puxou Elfman pelo braço para irem até algumas barracas e extremamente corado, ele se deixou guiar, enquanto sorria.

Próximo dali, Kibaryuu foi até uma barraca para atirar argolas, para dar a sua amada Wendy um bichinho de pelúcia que ela havia amado e facilmente, consegue o bichinho, fazendo Wendy sorrir imensamente, enquanto abraçava a pelúcia, com ambos caminhando de mãos dadas.

Igneel teve que conter um rosnado de insatisfação por ver a sua princesinha com Kibaryuu, já que ele e Grandinee se uniram, apesar de ter dado a benção a eles, enquanto a rainha dragoa do céu revirava os olhos, para depois puxar o seu companheiro pelo braço para distrai-lo um pouco, conseguindo com sucesso, leva-lo, novamente, a Montanha russa.

Não muito longe dali, enquanto Evergreen puxava Elfman pelo braço, ela se lembrava de quando estava em uma missão com os outros e eles acabaram se encontrando com Mirajane e Elfman.

Em uma pousada, alguns homens aproveitaram que a maga estava sozinha no quarto e antes que ela pudesse usar magia, um deles colocou um pano no nariz dela, a deixando grogue, sendo que antes de cair inconsciente, viu Elfman entrando.

Ela sempre achou o jeito dele fofo, mas, somente isso.

Porém, naquele instante, quando ele a viu, rendida nos braços dos marginais, ficou irado e ela se surpreendeu ao ver que o punho dele trabalhou habilmente e rapidamente nos bandidos, com ferocidade, sem ele sequer usar magia. Apenas usou a sua força bruta, neutralizando todos, fazendo questão de deformar o rosto deles com os seus socos, para depois pegá-la em seus braços, olhando preocupado para ela, chamando-a, antes dela adormecer em seus braços, sentindo-se estranhamente protegida neles.

Depois que acordou, notou que ele voltou a face gentil.

Porém, antes, naquele quarto, notou o quanto ele se transformou apenas para ela. Apenas para salvá-la e como ficou furioso ao ver o que tentaram fazer com ela.

Evergreen adorou ver essa personalidade distinta nele. Um Elfman fofo, mas, que era capaz de virar uma fera por ela e pelas irmãs dele. Ela o achava fascinante e concordava que o título Rei das bestas, dada a ele, quando ele se enfurecia, tinha tudo a ver com ele.

Conforme eles saíam, ela notava o quanto a tratava com gentileza, como se fosse uma rainha, mas, que era capaz de puxar qualquer homem pelo colarinho, se tentasse dar em cima dela e ela adorava. Era fascinante, sendo que a maga sempre sentiu seu coração balançar pelo mago e que, ao ver a natureza dele, única, sentiu ainda mais amor por ele.

Naquele momento, eles dividiam uma maçã do amor.

Natsu e Lissana estavam de mãos dadas, sendo que dividiam um algodão doce, volta e meia se beijando, quando os olhos da albina brilharam ao ver um dragão vermelho enorme, de pelúcia.

\- Natsu-kun! Olhe aquele dragão fofinho! – ela exclama animada.

\- Você quer ele?

\- Sim. – ela fala corada.

\- Então, eu vou conseguir para você.

Natsu sorriu e foi até o homem que lhe entregou um martelo para acertar o ponto, para o disco preto subir.

Ele sorria imensamente e estava animado, pegando o martelo e acertando o local indicado.

O problema foi que ele se entusiasmou, demasiadamente, ao ponto de acertar com violência o local, fazendo o disco estourar a campainha, enquanto subia como um cometa para o céu, enquanto que o local que ele bateu o martelo estava deformado, assim como o martelo que usou para bater.

Todos que estão em volta ficam com os olhos saltando da órbita, enquanto Lissana comenta:

\- Natsu-kun é tão entusiasmado.

Então, ele se aproxima, sorrindo para o homem, enquanto extendia a mão.

O homem dá o dragão de pelúcia que era enorme, para depois Natsu entregar a sua amada que sorri, agradecendo, para depois ambos beijarem apaixonadamente nos lábios, com ela falando meigamente ao abraçar o enorme dragão vermelho alado de pelúcia:

\- Agora tenho o Natsu-kun para deitar comigo. – ela comenta inocente, abraçando o dragão de pelúcia – Vou chama-lo de Nat-kun!

Ele sorri feliz, para depois o casal perceber o estrago, sendo que ficam com gotas na cabeça ao verem que o homem chorava sobre o poste quebrado.

Culpado, Natsu e Lisanna se aproximam e ia falar algo, quando todos veem o poste sendo restaurado ao que era, enquanto que a audição apurada de Natsu, capita o som de algo caindo e ele pega o disco que estava trincado na mão.

Natsu também viu o local que ele bateu com o martelo, se restaurando, juntamente com o martelo, como senão houvessem sido destruídos instantes antes.

Uma magia envolve o disco que flutua até voltar onde ficava originalmente.

O comerciante fica feliz, chorando de felicidade, enquanto olhava para os lados, sendo o mesmo para os outros, até que avistam uma mulher, junto de outro rapaz, sendo que atrás dele há outra mulher de cabelos curtos.


	51. Parque de diversões - parte II

**Notas da Autora**

Makarov fica surpreso quando...

Lucy decidiu...

Yo!

Eu detestei o final de Fairy Tail, pelo que aconteceu a Lis-chan, segundo a narração daquela vaca da Valucy.

Sinceramente, se era para ela ter esse final, eu preferia que ela tivesse morrido de forma heroica contra um membro do império Alvarez e preferencialmente, um poderoso.

Ficaria mais feliz com ela tendo esse final, do que no cannon, fazendo parte de um harém, dividindo o Laxus com a Mirajane e a Cana. Para mim, somente mulheres sem orgulho e amor próprio, viciadas no corpo de um determinado homem, ou seja, vadias, se sujeitam a dividir um homem. Uma mulher que respeita a si mesma e tem amor próprio, nunca concordaria em dividir um homem com outra mulher.

Ver a minha adorada Lis-chan reduzida a isso é deprimente. Sério. Queria que ela tivesse morrido de forma heroica. Seria o melhor final para ela.

Desnecessário dizer que fiquei enfurecida. Para mim, com esse final, Fairy Tail entrou na minha lista negra. Ou seja, morreu para mim. Eu retirei a categoria Fairy Tail dos meus favoritos. Pode parecer exagero e tal, eu passar a odiar o mangá/anime. Mas, se um autor ferrasse com a sua personagem favorita, aquela que você mais amada e idolatrada, reduzindo-o a uma vadia, sem qualquer amor próprio e respeito, como vocês se sentiriam? E como se sentiriam perante essa obra?

Bem, é assim que eu me sinto e duvido que iriam continuar adorando essa obra, após o autor ferrar de forma profunda e perversa com a personagem que vocês mais amam. Doí o meu coração me referir a minha adorada Lis-chan como vadia, mas, foi o que o mangaká a tornou. Mirajane acabou se tornando vadia também com esse harém, assim como Cana, quando o mangaká as fez se sujeitar a dividir o Laxus entre si.

Mas, vou continuar lançando a fanfiction. Não vou parar de lançar, enquanto vou procurar uma forma construtiva de lidar com o meu desgosto pela obra e raiva.

Peço desculpas pelo desabafo.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 51 - Parque de diversões - parte II**

Eles se aproximam de Natsu e Lisanna, enquanto que o homem se aproxima da mulher que usou a sua magia e fala:

\- Muito obrigado por consertar o meu ganha-pão. Foi a senhorita, certo?

\- Sim. Me chamo Urtear. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Muito obrigado.

Feliz ao saber que o seu equipamento estava consertado, ele volta para onde estava o mesmo.

\- Me chamo Lisanna Strauss e sou uma dragon slayer. – Lisanna sorri, estendendo a mão para Urtear.

A maga pega a mão da albina e a cumprimenta, sorrindo, enquanto se apresentava:

\- Prazer. Esta é a minha mãe, Ur, uma Maga santa e este é o meu irmão adotivo, Lyon.

\- Este é o Natsu-kun, meu namorado. Ele é um dragon slayer também.

Eles se cumprimentam e Makarov surge, sorrindo, sendo que ao avistar Ur, fala:

\- Vejo que é Ur. Você mereceu com distinção o título de Maga Santa. Sua apresentação foi incrível. É uma mulher muito poderosa e talentosa. Deixou os outros Magos santos, boquiabertos.

A maga sorri e fala:

\- Obrigada. É uma grande honra ouvir isso do senhor. Confesso que estava um pouco, nervosa, antes de demonstrar os meus poderes.

\- Isso é normal. Afinal, havia vários de nós, observando-a.

Então, Ur olha para Natsu e depois para Lisanna, falando:

\- Dragon slayer é uma magia rara, igual ao da minha filha.

\- Qual é a magia dela? – Natsu pergunta curioso.

Urtear fala, sorrindo:

\- Eu uso magia de criação do gelo, o Ice Maker – nisso, Urtear usa a sua magia e cria uma escultura de pássaro que se mexia, fazendo o casal se surpreender e Lisanna murmurar que era lindo- Meu otouto Lyon desenvolveu uma técnica que os faz se movimentar e ensinou para nós. Além dessa magia, eu também domino o Toki no Ark. Foi essa a magia que usei para restaurar o que foi destruído e é tido como uma magia rara.

Ela aponta a mão para uma cerca que estava trincada e eles observam a cerca ficando inteira novamente.

\- Uma vez, Levy-chan contou para mim sobre algumas magias raras que havia neste mundo, sendo que leu em um livro antigo de magia. Uma das magias que ela comentou foi o Toki no ark. Se eu não estou enganada, volta o tempo dos objetos, certo? E não funciona em seres vivos. – Lisanna pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Isso mesmo. Eu não consertei, por assim dizer. Apenas fiz o objeto voltar ao que era antes. É uma magia que manipula o tempo dos objetos. Você estava bem animado. – Urtear comenta, sorrindo, olhando no final para Natsu.

\- Sim. – o dragon slayer fala sorrindo, coçando a nuca sem jeito.

\- Natsu-kun é sempre animado! – Lisanna comenta sorrindo, com ambos abraçando um ao outro.

\- Toki no Ark? Incrível. Você tem uma filha talentosa e o seu filho também é talentoso ao criar seres de gelo que se mexem – Makarov fala com visível surpresa em seu semblante, para depois sorrir, olhando para o jovem mago – Domina o Toki no ark, também?

\- Não. Só o Ice Maker, como a minha irmã e mãe adotiva. Estou em busca de uma nova magia. Sempre é bom ter duas magias diferentes. Vocês são da Fairy Tail? – Lyon pergunta sorrindo em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Eu sou o mestre da guilda, Makarov Dreyar.

\- Nós gostaríamos de nos juntar a uma guilda. Ouvimos falar que a Fairy Tail é uma família e é bem animada. – Ur comenta sorrindo.

\- Se quiserem, posso por a marca agora. – o mestre fala, sorrindo gentilmente ao tirar o carimbo de uma dimensão ao usar kansou.

Ur e seus filhos falam onde queriam a marca, sendo que Makarov fala:

\- Assim que chegarmos a guilda, faremos uma festa de boas vindas!

\- Obrigada. – Ur agradece, sendo que Makarov fica com uma gota ao ver que ela havia tentado tirar a roupa, sem sucesso.

Percebendo o olhar dele, Urtear fala, após suspirar cansada, enquanto que Lyon virava os olhos, suspirando:

\- Kaa-chan tem um grave problema. Ela retira as roupas dela sem perceber. Portanto, conseguimos uma roupa especial e ela só consegue tirar essa roupa se for de forma consciente. Por sorte, achamos uma maga costureira que usou essa magia incomum na roupa e nas demais que ela possuí.

\- Oh! Entendo. Fico aliviado em saber disso. – ele fala – Imagino que esse hábito sempre trouxe grandes problemas.

\- E põe problemas nisso. Nós passávamos grandes problemas quando a kaa-san não tinha essa roupa especial. – Lyon fala em um suspiro.

\- Eu imagino.

Makarov comenta com uma gota na cabeça, imaginando o quanto os filhos tinham trabalho em vigiar a mãe para ela não ficar nua.

Ur percebe o que tentou fazer e fala sem graça, em tom de desculpas:

\- Fiz de novo, né?

\- Sim, kaa-chan. Ainda bem que você tem essa roupa e que tem um guarda-roupa com roupas contendo essa mágica. – Urtear fala para depois pedir – Procure se controlar, kaa-chan.

\- Vou tentar filha.

Então, Natsu e Lisanna se despedem deles, voltando a andar pelo parque, com Urtear e Lyon decidindo curtir a montanha russa, enquanto que Ur conversava com o Dreyar, já que ambos eram Magos santos.

Não muito longe dali, Yukiko comia um algodão doce, assim como Gray, com eles parando em algumas barracas por curiosidade, com o Guardião sorrindo ao ver que ela parecia uma criança animada, indo de uma barraca a outra, empolgada para ver o que eram, até que ele nota que ela para em uma e olha fixamente para um ponto a sua frente.

Ele se aproxima e pergunta, gentilmente:

\- Você deseja algo da barraca, Yukiko-chan?

\- Aquele bichinho de pelúcia é tão fofo... – ela murmura, fascinada, apontando o dedo.

Ele segue a direção que ela apontou e observa que era um gatinho de pelúcia com asas e bem peludo.

Então, sorrindo, ele paga ao dono da barraca o valor para participar do jogo para conseguir o prêmio.

O jogo consistia em acertar com uma arma alvos moveis e ele precisava conseguir a pontuação necessária para escolher um dos itens de uma determinada prateleira.

Habilmente, Gray se concentra e consegue a pontuação máxima, deixando todos em volta boquiabertos, assim como o dono da barraca, que dá ao jovem dragon slayer o prêmio que ele desejava.

Após pegar o bichinho, ele entrega a Yukiko, cujos olhos brilhavam conforme via a pelúcia nas mãos do Fullbuster.

Sorrindo imensamente, ela abraça o gatinho de pelúcia com asas, para depois olhar para ele, sorrindo imensamente, enquanto agradecia:

\- Muito obrigada, Gray-kun!

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Ele fala, colocando uma mexa dos cabelos alvos dela que eram como seda atrás do ombro da jovem dragoa, fazendo-a corar, com o Guardião dela achando ela fofa quando corava.

Então, com a jovem andando junto de Gray, abraçando o gatinho de pelúcia, eles voltam a olhar as barracas, até que Yukiko fica fascinada com o carrossel e entra no mesmo, demonstrando imensa felicidade, enquanto andava no carrossel, sendo assistida por Gray, que estava segurando o gatinho de pelúcia dela.

Depois, eles vão até um dos lagos onde tinham pedalinhos e ela fica entusiasmada enquanto pedalava, com ambos passeando pelo lago, com ele ao lado dela, sorrindo, sendo que adorava ver o brilho no olhar dela e o belo sorriso em seu rosto.

Mirajane e Laxus não estavam muito longe dali, sendo que a albina fala ao ver uma montanha russa que era tida como uma das mais intensas, devido aos seus trilhos e a colocação dos mesmos.

O dragon slayer olha para a montanha russa e seus vários loops e curvas com uma gota, notando o olhar dela que fazia uma clara ameaça a sua vida, se não fosse a montanha russa, fazendo Laxus suar, pois, ela era assustadora, embora que ele adora fascinante essa face dela.

Então, ela o arrasta até a entrada e ambos entram, para depois sentarem na frente de um dos carros, com Mirajane gargalhando, enquanto soltava os braços, sendo que Laxus confessava que era emocionante e sorria de canto ao ouvir os gritos de medo dos outros atrás deles, sendo que era divertido ver o terror em suas faces, enquanto que a maga ao seu lado gargalhava, se divertindo, sendo que era a única que soltava as mãos e as mexia para o alto, rindo animada, mesmo frente aos loops, que fazia os demais gritarem de medo.

Após vários minutos, o passeio termina e ela sai animada, sendo que o arrasta para comprar um salgado e ao passarem em uma barraca, ela vai até a mesma, sendo que era uma que atirava em alvos e conseguia um item.

Ela passa os olhos pelas estantes e passa a desejar um ursinho de pelúcia em estilo rockeiro, com direito a topete e roupas negras.

Animada, paga ao dono da barraca e acerta todos os alvos, para depois falar:

\- Me dê aquele urso.

\- Mas, aquele urso é do prêmio para menos pontos. A senhorita conseguiu a pontuação máxima. Pode escolher o da última prateleira, acima.

Então, o homem começa a suar frio, quando Mirajane aponta a arma para a virilha dele e apesar de ser uma arma de brinquedo movida a impulso de projeteis macios através de compressão do ar, o mesmo sabia que podia doer e muito, ainda mais para o local que ela apontava.

Todos que viam a cena ficavam com uma gota e Laxus pensava consigo mesmo:

"Ela é assustadora. Mas, mesmo assim... Ela tem um charme que me fascina." – ele fala o final sorrindo, com ambas as mãos nos bolsos, confessando que adorava vê-la tocar o terror

A albina fala friamente:

\- Eu quero o urso. Agora!

Acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, ele pega o urso e estende a Mirajane que pega, com o dono da barraca suspirando de alívio ao ver que a mulher assustadora se afastava.

Então, Laxus sente ser arrastado para outra atração, do mesmo nível da montanha russa, com o dragon slayer deixando-se guiar.

Próximo dali, Yukino e Sting comiam maçãs do amor, sendo que a albina se divertia indo até as barracas, vendo o que era cada uma, até que seus olhos brilham ao parar em uma e quando Sting vai até ela, nota que os olhos dela, praticamente brilhavam ao ver uma pelúcia de gatinho com asas.

Então, ele fala gentilmente:

\- Vou conseguir essa pelúcia para você.

Yukino fica surpresa e sorri imensamente, sendo que o loiro, paga ao dono da barraca para participar. O jogo para ganhar o bichinho consistia em acertar todas as argolas no alvo.

Sorrindo, achando demasiadamente fácil, ele começa a jogar e acerta todas sem errar, surpreendendo o dono que fala sorrindo:

\- Meus parabéns. Conseguiu a pontuação máxima. Qual desses prêmios o senhor deseja?

\- Aquele bichinho de pelúcia. – ele aponta para o gatinho.

\- Oh! Ele está sendo bem cobiçado – ele pega o bichinho e depois entrega ao loiro – Pronto. Aqui está.

\- Obrigado.

Então, ele vira e entrega o bichinho para Yukino que sorri imensamente, abraçando o gatinho de pelúcia, para depois exclamar com um sorriso meigo no rosto:

\- Muito obrigada, Sting-kun!

\- Por nada.

Então, sorrindo, eles dão as mãos, com a maga corando, enquanto voltavam a passear pelo parque.

Erik e Kinana passeavam de mãos dadas, compartilhando um algodão doce, sorrindo, quando Kinana solta a mão dele e vai até um local onde tinha um poste estranho com uma espécie de ponto preto no chão, sendo que havia uma espécie de martelo macio ao lado deste. Na parte de cima do poste havia uma campainha de metal.

\- Gostaria de tentar acerta a campainha no alto, senhorita? – o comerciante pergunta gentilmente – Se acertar pode levar um desses prêmios.

Ela olha para onde ele indicava e vê várias pelúcias grandes, sendo que fica fascinada por uma serpente de pelúcia na cor escura e com asas.

Erik vai até ela e vê os olhos de sua amada brilhando para a serpente.

Então, fala gentilmente:

\- Eu vou conseguir essa pelúcia para você.

Ela olha para Erik e sorri, agradecendo:

\- Muito obrigada.

\- Não agradeça. Será um prazer. Amo vê o seu sorriso.

Kinana cora intensamente, enquanto Erik sorria se aproximando do comerciante, para depois falar:

\- Vou tentar. – ele estende o dinheiro ao homem que aceita.

Então, o dragon slayer vai até o martelo e o pega, percebendo que ele era um pouco leve e que por isso, teria que usar mais força do que seria o necessário.

Após erguer o mesmo, acerta com força o ponto para levantar o disco preto que bate na campainha de metal com o som revibrando no local.

O comerciante fica surpreso, pois, o martelo era propositalmente leve e de borracha para diminuir a força de quem o golpeava.

Portanto, para conseguir acertar o sino de metal, a pessoa teria que ser absurdamente forte e o rapaz a sua frente não aparentava ser tão musculoso.

Ele se aproxima do comerciante e fala estendendo a mão:

\- Eu quero aquela cobra de pelúcia com asas.

Após se refazer da surpresa, ele vai até a pelúcia e o entrega, para depois Erik entregar a Kinana que abraça o mesmo, enquanto sorria, fazendo ele sorrir, para depois o casal se afastar do local.

Fukaimori e seu avô, Eichiteki, andavam pela praça enorme de alimentação, sendo que estavam tristes, pois, Fukaimori sentia falta de Juvia e Eichiteki de Ryuuzaki.

Afinal, Ryuuzaki se afastou do continente para treinar Juvia e ambas ainda não haviam voltado, fazendo os dragões suspirarem.

Então, quando eles olham para a frente, ficam surpresos com o que observam.

Próximo dali, em uma parte reservada aos Vip´s, Lucy Heartfilia estava sendo acompanhada de seus guarda-costas que eram magos, enquanto olhava com desdém para os demais, pois, a seu ver não passavam de pessoas insignificantes.

O motivo dela estar ali não era pelo parque de diversões e sim, para um encontro estritamente secreto com um investigador mágico proeminente e famoso que atuava no Submundo do crime.

Lucy sempre questionou o motivo de Acnologia querer tanto joias estranhas que não tinham qualquer valor comercial, sendo que agia de forma soturna, quando observava as joias e aqueles que ele enviava para supervisionar os trabalhos nunca conversavam ou comentavam sobre o que era. Apenas exibiam uma felicidade imensa ao ter uma das joias em suas mãos.

A Heartfilia decidiu que queria saber o que eram as joias e aquele detetive particular que conhecia o Submundo do crime e era especializado em investigações complexas e que deviam ser administradas nas sombras era a sua resposta. Pelo menos, era o que esperava.

O problema eram os locais que ele marcava e que sempre eram estranhos. Um parque de diversões era estranho e só concordava com essas solicitações, pois, ele era muito famoso. Praticamente, uma lenda.

Então, conforme se aproximava do ponto de encontro, ela olha para o lado e fica em uma perda de palavras com o que vê.


	52. Parque de diversões - parte III

**Notas do Autor**

A Heartifilia decide...

Gajeel fica...

Eichiteki e Fukaimori ficam...

Erza fica...

Skiadrum e Hanashi decidem...

 **Capítulo 52 - Parque de diversões - parte III**

A Heartfilia avista um jovem de cabelos cor de salmão, ao lado de uma garota de cabelos alvos, sendo que avista o monshou da Fairy Tail, indicando que era um mago, assim como a albina.

Ela fica observando o corpo definido do mesmo, assim como o rosto e passa a deseja-lo, enquanto fulminava com o seu olhar a jovem junto dele, torcendo os punhos ao vê-los de mãos dadas, indicando que eram namorados.

A loira se acalma e sorri malignamente ao se recordar da magia dada por Acnologia, fazendo-a ter qualquer homem ou mulher que desejasse, enquanto fantasia ter o mago de cabelos salmão para ela. Ao escraviza-lo, ele esqueceria a albina e seria apenas dela. A loira mal se aguentava de ansiedade para escraviza-lo.

Então, quando decidiu ir na direção dele, se lembra do seu encontro com o investigador do submundo do crime e range os dentes, torcendo os punhos, pois, não tinha tempo para ir até aquele que desejava.

Ela chama um dos seus guarda-costas e o orienta a seguir o casal para descobrir o nome do mago, enquanto planejava uma forma de tê-lo para si, sendo ciente que precisava saber o nome dele para localizá-lo na guilda.

Afinal, normalmente, uma guilda tinha vários magos e não sabia se teria alguém parecido com ele, mesmo com uma cor de cabelo tão incomum.

O guarda-costas confirma a ordem e passa a seguir discretamente, o casal, enquanto que os outros continuavam com a sua patroa.

Alguns minutos depois, surge um homem com roupas folgadas, assim como a sua postura, fazendo a loira arquear o cenho, enquanto ele se apresentava:

\- Sou o investigador contatado pela senhorita. Quanto a esse olhar... Bem, eu não ia aparecer de terno e, sobretudo em um parque de diversões. Ficaria muito estranho. Além disso, estou aproveitando para espairecer um pouco.

\- Eu esperava outro perfil... – ela fala descrente.

\- Oh! Entendo. Não é o primeiro dos meus clientes a fazer esse comentário. Saiba que dentre as minhas especificações, posso saber quando alguém mente.

\- Verdade? – ela pergunta ainda ressabiada.

\- Não uso magia. Magos experientes podem deturpar qualquer técnica mágica se tiverem um conhecimento imenso. Eu tenho magia, mas, uso outros meios. Sabia que existem as expressões, micro expressões e comportamentos que são algo inconsciente e que é difícil de controlar conscientemente? Eu leio tudo isso para saber se a pessoa mente ou não, assim como se está ocultando algo, por exemplo. Isso, nenhuma mágica pode camuflar. – ele sorri confiante – Afinal, é algo que fazermos inconscientemente, embora que com treinamento, algumas reações podem ser controladas. Outras, não.

\- Então, não importa se eu testá-lo?

\- Não me importo. É a prerrogativa da senhorita como minha cliente testar o profissional que deseja contratar. Basta olhar para mim.

\- Eu coloquei o meu mais novo anel de diamante, que comprei ontem no meu, porta joia. Verdade ou mentira?

\- A senhorita comprou, de fato, um novo anel de diamante no dia anterior, mas, não deixou no porta joia. Você não mentiu quanto a existência e compra do anel. Apenas mentiu quando falou onde colocou.

Ela fica surpresa e perguntou:

\- Como soube disso?

Ele explica como soube discernir qual parte era verdadeira e a falsa da afirmação, deixando a Heartfilia satisfeita e ao ver o sorriso dela, ele fala:

\- Fico feliz em ver que testemunhou uma das minhas várias habilidades. Eu também possuo vários informantes. Portanto, disponho de várias fontes. O meu preço não é acessível para qualquer um. Mas, garanto que o preço compensa.

\- Você é bem famoso. Estou disposta a pagar pela minha investigação.

\- Excelente. Vamos definir os valores em outro local. Irei passar um orçamento dos custos da investigação.

\- Pode ser na minha mansão. – ela fala, enquanto sorria consigo mesmo, decidindo usar a sua magia para escraviza-lo.

\- Por mim, tudo bem.

Eles marcam o dia e horário, para depois eles se afastarem, sendo que nesse interim, o guarda-costas dela volta e comunica o nome do mago.

\- Natsu... É um belo nome. Mal vejo a hora dele ser o meu novo escravo. Depois disso, darei um jeito naquela albina bastarda. – a loira fala para si mesmo, com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Então, ela se retira dali, ansiosa para voltar a limusine, pois, não desejava mais ficar no parque.

Afinal, preferia a sua limusine com ar refrescante e todo o luxo e comodidade, enquanto decidia que iria chamar o rosado a sua mansão sobre o pretexto de alguma missão, para lançar a magia de submissão nele.

Após se acomodar, com o veículo luxuoso se afastando do parque, ela murmura para si mesmo com um sorriso malicioso, umedecendo os seus lábios:

\- Em breve, você será meu.

Não muito longe dali, mais precisamente em uma das enormes praças de alimentação, Fukaimori e Eichiteki ficam surpresos ao verem Ryuuzaki e Juvia, que sorriam para eles, que se aproximam delas ainda surpresos.

Fukaimori abraça Ryuuzaki, a beijando, sendo que Fukaimori abraça Juvia, que corada, dá um beijo casto nos lábios do dragão.

\- Já terminou o treinamento? – o dragão pergunta a dragon slayer.

\- Terminamos ontem. Fomos a fairy Tail e falaram onde estavam. Kinana, junto de Erick, foram até o portão onde estávamos, pois, devem ter sentido o nosso cheiro, provavelmente, por estarem perto dali. Ela se aproximou do portão e identificou nós duas como seus amigos e ganhamos como vocês, bilhetes Vip´s e sem qualquer limite de uso. – Juvia fala ainda corada por estar nos braços de seu amado.

\- Será bom vocês relaxarem, após o treinamento. – Eichiteki comenta.

\- Com certeza.

Sorrindo, Eichiteki e Ryuuzaki saem de mão dadas, enquanto que Juvia abraçava o braço de Fukaimori, que sorrindo, a conduzia para algumas barracas, perguntando:

\- Está com fome?

\- Sim. – ela fala timidamente.

Eles vão até a barraca e compram doces, sendo que conforme andavam, Juvia corre até uma barraca com Fukaimori a seguindo, vendo que ela olhava para uma pelúcia de baleia orca e pergunta:

\- Gostaria de ter essa pelúcia?

\- Sim.

Sorrindo, ele se aproxima do comerciante e paga para participar do jogo que consistia em acertar todas as argolas em um único ponto que se movia.

Claro que havia uma quantidade determinada para ganhar o item da prateleira que ela desejava, juntamente com um tempo limite, sendo que a orca de pelúcia era um dos maiores prêmios.

Habilmente, com Juvia ficando fascinada, Fukaimori atira com exímia pontaria, conseguindo colocar todas as argolas em um dos pontos moveis mais difíceis por se mexer demais, conseguindo assim pontuação necessária, sendo que na verdade, até ultrapassou o necessário, conseguindo assim a pelúcia que a sua amada desejava.

O mercado, admirado pela destreza dele, assim como os outros que observaram ele jogando as argolas, entrega a pelúcia e ele, que por sua vez entrega a Júvia que fica feliz, o beijando nos lábios, para depois voltarem a passear pelo parque.

Longe dali, Gajeel e Levy andavam juntos, comendo alguns doces, enquanto a dragon slayer ferreira comentava sobre algumas magias interessantes que descobriu em um livro, até que alguns homens se aproximam, fazendo ela parar de falar, enquanto arqueava o cenho ao ver que um deles falava:

\- Vejam que gracinha nós temos aqui! Ei, belezinha, qual o seu nome?

Antes que pudesse continuar, Gajeel o ergue pelo pescoço, com os demais ficando estarrecidos ao verem que os chutes e socos que davam nele, não tinham nenhuma repercussão e o mesmo parecia nem sentir, para depois eles sentirem dor em suas mãos e pés, como se tivessem socado uma parede.

\- Ninguém mexe com a minha fêmea... – ele fala em um rosnado rouco.

O grupo de rapazes jurava que parecia um rosnado, sendo que depois tem a ilusão de estarem em frente a um imenso dragão de ferro com um olhar feroz e implacável, sendo visível o seu desejo de destroça-los, fazendo eles ficarem aterrorizados.

O grupo urina e defeca nas calças, sendo que Gajeel afrouxa o aperto no pescoço do rapaz, quando Levy encosta em seu ombro, fazendo ele olhar para ela que nega com a cabeça.

Suspirando, ele joga o rapaz longe dali, com o mesmo voltando a respirar normalmente, embora tragasse o ar desesperadamente para os seus pulmões, enquanto ainda estava caído.

\- Saiam daqui, vermes. – Gajeel fala friamente.

Os rapazes consentem e pegam o seu amigo, para depois fugirem dali aterrorizados, pois, seus instintos diziam para manter uma distância considerável deles e do estranho mago, enquanto que a multidão que olhava a cena se dissipava após algum tempo.

\- Achei que ia mata-lo...

\- Talvez...

\- Gajeel! – ela infla as bochechas, fazendo ele achar ela ainda mais fofa.

\- Ele mexeu com a companheira de um dragão. Nós somos dragon slayers. Humanos que foram transformados em dragões. Temos a mesma possessividade de um dragão.

\- Eu sei... – ela fala suspirando – Mas, pense. Se matasse esse humano que nada poderia fazer contra você, como acha que a sua mãe, Metalicana, reagiria ao saber que usou de força extrema contra um simples humano que não era um vilão? Ela é dragoa e compreenderia a parte da possessividade. Mas, você acha, mesmo, que compreender é o mesmo que perdoar?

Então, ele se recorda da fúria de sua mãe quando ele fez uma arte quando criança. Se quando ele era criança, ela reagiu daquela forma aterrorizante, ele imaginava como reagiria agora que era mais velho. Ele não pode deixar de sentir o sangue gelar, enquanto suava frio.

Afinal, aterrorizante seria pouco. De fato, Levy lhe fez um favor ao detê-lo. A fúria de sua mãe era simplesmente aterradora.

\- Entendeu, agora? Não o detive por causa daquele humano. O detive para não enfrentar a fúria de sua kaa-san.

\- Obrigado. Você me salvou. No mínimo, eu acabaria com a maior parte dos meus ossos quebrados.

\- Não duvido disso. – ela comenta com uma gota.

Então, ele se afasta dela, indo até a barraca que estavam antes e volta com o doce que ela comia antes, só que com cobertura extra, fazendo os olhos dela brilharem, sendo que estica os seus pés e o beija, fazendo o dragon slayer ficar corado, para depois virar o rosto, constrangido.

\- Tão tímido... – ela fala levemente corada, enquanto sorria.

Então, sorrindo feliz, eles voltam a andar, com ela abraçando o braço dele que corava levemente, demonstrando estar sem graça.

Próximo dali, Jellal andava com Erza, que comia animadamente vários doces, enquanto ele sorria amorosamente, olhando para ela que parecia uma criança entusiasmada com os doces de morango, enquanto ele segurava um doce, comendo tranquilamente, sendo que não parou de olhar para a ruiva, sequer um instante.

Erza nota o olhar dele e cora, intensamente, após comer o último doce, sendo que eles avistam a entrada de um aquário imenso e ele perguntaria:

\- Gostaria de ir ver o aquário?

\- Sim.

Eles entram e a dragon slayer amazona olha maravilhada para os vários peixes e animais, sendo que as pessoas andavam por corredores que mostravam parte dos aquários.

Então, chegam a um repleto de peixes coloridos e ela vê que ele aproxima a mão no aquário e se concentra, fazendo-a arquear o cenho, até que observa que os peixes e os animais começavam a dançar na água, inclusive em pares, fazendo ela olhar maravilhada, sendo que olhava dos animais para Jerlal que sorria feliz ao ver que conseguiu o efeito que desejava.

A dança atraiu a atenção das pessoas em volta que murmuravam animadas, principalmente as crianças que apontavam para o espetáculo, até que ele faz os peixes assumirem posições, para formarem letras com as palavras "para você, a mais bela de todas as mulheres".

Ela cora intensamente, para depois ele se afastar do aquário, com os animais voltando ao que faziam antes, enquanto muitos desejavam saber como aquilo era possível.

Em virtude dessa curiosidade, muitos se aproximaram de Jellal, com um deles perguntando:

\- Como foi que você fez isso, jovem?

Jellal sorri e fala:

\- Foi magia. Apenas isso.

Então, uma das mãos de Erza, esbarra na de Jellal, fazendo ela corar três tons carmesim, para depois ele segurar a mão dela, gentilmente, olhando amorosamente para ela que sorri, timidamente, para depois ambos se afastarem dali de mãos dadas.

Eles vão até um lago com pedalinhos e Jellal dá a mão a Erza para ela entrar, como o bom cavalheiro que era, sendo que quando sentam, ela faz menção de pedalar, quando ele fala:

\- Não precisa. Basta você dirigir.

Ela vê que ele concentra magia na mão e o pedalinho se move sozinho com ela comentando:

\- Magia de dragon slayer da água é bem amplo.

\- Bem, só dominamos o elemento água e consequentemente, os seres que os habitam.

Então, ela encosta a cabeça no ombro dele e ambos apreciam o pedalinho com a magia de Jellal movendo o mesmo, sendo que era algo fácil para ele.

Não muito longe dali, Hanashi, a dragoa venenosa, estava junto de Skiadrum, o dragão das sombras, com ambos nas formas semelhantes a humana, assim como os outros dragões, sendo que haviam acabado de sair de uma das atrações do parque.

Hanashi abraçava um dos braços de Skiadrum e ambos conversavam, animadamente, para depois comprarem algodão doce, enquanto trocavam olhares amorosos.


	53. Magia infame

**Notas do Autor**

Eles voltam a guilda e...

Em um vale, uma guilda das trevas...

Em uma reunião de Mestre de Guildas, Makarov, Ooba e Bob descobrem que...

 **Capítulo 53 - Magia infame**

Alguns dias depois, eles voltam a guilda, sendo que os laços entre aqueles que se amavam haviam sido estreitados, assim como entre os exeeds com os casais se formando.

Após eles retornarem do parque de diversões, os novos membros, Ur, uma Maga santa recém-nomeada e seus filhos Urtear e Lyon, são apresentados aos demais membros da guilda, ocorrendo em seguida a usual festa para comemorar os novos membros e como sempre acontecia, durante a festa surgiram algumas confusões que originaram batalhas entre magos.

Ur via tal bagunça com um sorriso, enquanto desviava de vários tipos de projeteis, incluindo magos que eram atirados, murmurando com um sorriso que eles eram "entusiasmados".

Já, a sua filha, Urtear. estava estarrecida ao ver os conflitos, enquanto tentava compreender porque a sua genitora murmurou que eles eram entusiasmados, se perguntando se havia algum mago normal dentre eles, para depois ficar com uma gota na cabeça ao ver que o seu irmão adotivo, Lyon, se juntou a confusão com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

E como sempre acontecia nessas confusões, os dragões continham os dragon slayers que se exaltaram ao acertar um golpe em suas cabeças, aplacando-os, com Yukiko afastando Gray ao abraça-lo na cintura, enquanto que Makarov usava a sua magia para ficar gigante, intimidando os demais magos que se encolhem ao ver a forma de gigante dele e a sua voz soando como um trovão.

Tudo isso fez a paz reinar na guilda novamente, enquanto Makarov fazia aqueles que batalharam organizarem o que foi bagunçado com Urtear se oferecendo para usar a sua magia Toki no Ark, começando a restaurar o tempo dos objetos que haviam sido quebrados com Makarov murmurando "muito obrigado" a ela que consentia com uma gota na cabeça pelas lágrimas de gratidão do Mestre da guilda para com ela.

No dia seguinte, todos haviam voltado a rotina da guilda, sendo que os dragon slayers procuravam treinar arduamente, inclusive em batalhas simuladas um contra o outro, sendo que os dragões solicitaram que eles fossem cautelosos ao utilizarem fora dos treinos, os elementos adicionais que adquiriram.

Ou seja, eles somente deveriam usar esses elementos adicionais se fosse estritamente necessário, pois os corpos precisavam estar completamente adaptados.

Afinal, os dragões queriam evitar uma sobrecarga desnecessária em corpos tão jovens.

Além de treinarem os seus poderes, inclusive nas batalhas simuladas entre si, treinavam a transformação parcial de dragão, enquanto que Yukiko treinava magia arcana com Eichiteki e Ryuuzaki, além de lutar batalhas simuladas contra os outros dragões.

Os exeeds também recebiam treinamentos intensos e igualmente rigorosos para que pudessem lutar junto dos seus amigos, incluindo o fato de terem que lutar batalhas simuladas contra os dragões.

Urtear e Lyon também treinavam arduamente sobre a tutela de Ur que era uma mestra exigente, com eles fazendo batalhas simuladas entre eles, além de lutarem contra os outros dragon slayers ao se juntarem aos treinos deles, sendo que preferencialmente faziam batalhas simuladas contra aqueles que detinham elementos que possuíam vantagem sobre o elemento gelo, além de enfrentarem Gray em batalhas evolvendo gelo para treinarem a execução de suas técnicas, sendo que Yukiko se juntava as batalhas simuladas quando não estava estudando magia arcana com Eichiteki e Ryuuzaki.

Ademais, Urtear tinha uma magia adicional para treinar, no caso, a Toki no Ark, conciliando-a com o treino e batalhas usando o Ice Maker, enquanto que Lyon aprimorava o seu Ice Maker, assim como o tempo que demorava em sua criação e na concentração de poder nas suas técnicas, além da durabilidade de suas criações, para que elas não fossem desfeitas facilmente em uma batalha.

Inclusive, Ur costumava enfrentar os pais dos dragon slayers, sem saber que na verdade enfrentava dragões, ficando feliz frente ao fato que tais batalhas exigiam demasiadamente dela, obrigando-a a superar os seus limites, sendo o mesmo para Urtear e Lyon, enquanto ficava surpresa por eles falarem que não tinham interesse em pleitear o título de Magos santos, mesmo sendo tão poderosos.

Os irmãos de Lisanna, Mirajane e Elfman também se juntavam aos treinos dele para aperfeiçoarem as suas técnicas e poderes, enfrentando inclusive os dragões que os obrigavam a quebrar os seus próprios limites.

Alguns dias depois, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente em uma espécie de vale, um homem que tinha uma barba e sobrancelhas brancas e compridas exibindo magreza em seu corpo, usando um colar de ossos no pescoço, além de vestir roupas indígenas, portando um cajado nodoso em uma das mãos, olhava além do vale e suspira ao observar uma movimentação não muito longe dali, enquanto murmurava em um tom pesaroso e um olhar igualmente triste:

\- Como eu queria que esse dia nunca chegasse... Essa infâmia que deveria ter sido apagada do tempo acabará ressurgindo nas mãos desses bastardos e se isso acontecer condenará esse belo mundo.

Uma brisa sopra, enquanto Roubaul fechava os olhos suspirando profundamente, enquanto tomava uma decisão, abrindo os seus olhos para depois se afastar dali, murmurando:

\- O tempo ruge e agora, mais do que nunca, preciso deter essa criação abominável. O passado não deve se repetir e preciso garantir que esse mal nunca mais ameace esse mundo.

Na outra linha do tempo, Roubaul teria criado com a sua magia várias pessoas para fazer Wendy feliz, fazendo-a acreditar que havia sido deixada em uma guilda, com ele se apresentando como o Mestre dessa guilda que foi criada por magia exclusivamente para a dragon slayer, sendo que as pessoas criadas magicamente por ele, tinham personalidades distintas para tornar mais plausível o que ele falou a jovem.

Afinal, seria estranho se todos tivessem a mesma personalidade e temperamento.

Em virtude das inúmeras mudanças ocorridas naquela linha do tempo, inclusive envolvendo Wendy, ele não precisou criar pessoas com a sua magia.

Portanto, nessa linha do tempo, a guilda Cait Shelter não existe e por causa disso, ele não estava na Conferência de Mestres da Guilda, formando a aliança para combater a guilda das trevas que ameaçava quebrar o selo do Nirvana.

Não muito longe dali, um grupo de nove pessoas observava uma espécie de escuridão dentre as montanhas, sendo que em volta deles tinham outros doze seres, usando máscaras e mantos negros compridos, sendo que cada máscara era distinta da outra, lembrando uma face de ogro.

Os nove membros se chamavam Oración Oito (八魔将軍) por terem oito membros, sendo que na linha do tempo original, ela seria conhecida como Oración Seis (六魔将軍), já que teria apenas seis membros.

Com as inúmeras alterações que acarretaram em várias mudanças na história original, a Oración Seis se tornou a Oración Oito nesse universo.

Uma mulher fala, usando um belo kimono aberto no colo, expondo quase que metade dos seios com os lábios pintados de vermelho, enquanto usava um coque frouxo:

\- Eu ouço a doce melodia da vitória... Nirvana. Enfim, a encontramos. Tão bela e tão mortal. É simplesmente perfeita.

Brain olha para Yumi Komagata (駒形 由美), uma maga que conseguia invadir a mente dos seus oponentes, levando-os a um sonho sem fim. Um sonho que fulminava em suas mortes quando o Shamisen (三味線) que ela tinha em seus braços tocava a bela melodia da morte. Tudo o que o seu inimigo teria era o corpo esquartejado, enquanto era embalado pela doce e mortal melodia, juntamente com o belo canto dela, que gerava um prazer imenso e que cujo preço era a morte de sua vítima.

\- Não vejo nenhum problema dela desejar algo assim.

Brain olha na direção da voz que pertencia a Sishio Makoto (志々雄 真実) que se aproximava dele, sendo que era um espadachim mágico que usava uma espada especial onde ele incorporava chamas em sua lâmina para cortar e queimar o seu alvo. De fato, usava magia para conjurar as chamas, mas havia algo de sinistro, principalmente naquela espada que precisava regularmente ser banhada nos corpos dos seus inimigos como se tivesse uma fome insaciável e igualmente eterna. Uma fome apenas saciada pela morte, sendo que o mestre dessa espada sinistra, Sishio, era um sádico que tinha uma visão peculiar do mundo. Muito peculiar.

\- Mas de fato é algo bem tentador. Nirvana. Um belo nome e uma bela promessa. Uma promessa que não será apenas uma utopia.

Um homem usando uma venda e uma espécie de casco comprido nas costas surge. Usava um haori e tinha uma espécie de lança, sendo que usava um bigode fino que era alisado por uma das mãos, enquanto exibia um sorriso no rosto.

Era Usui Uonuma (魚沼 宇水), um guerreiro mágico especialista em lança e escudo, sendo que perdeu a visão em uma batalha e quem destruiu os seus olhos foi Makoto Sishio.

Desde este dia, jurou vingança, passando a segui-lo para ter o direito de ataca-lo quando desejasse e de fato, alguns minutos antes havia tentado matar o espadachim mágico que conseguiu bloquear a sua lança onde ele havia conjurado relâmpagos.

Um homem que tinha um nariz pontudo, uma espécie de capacete e roupa de motoqueiro se aproxima falando:

\- Não há nada de mal em ser apressado.

\- A magia a qual nos referíamos está escondida aqui, Racer e compreendo o motivo de estarem apressados. Não há qualquer problema e era o esperado. - Shishio fala.

\- Sim. A magia que trará a escuridão e destruirá a luz, desu ne.

Quem havia falado era um homem que parecia ter a pele em pedra surge, usando roupas boas e um estranho colar no pescoço, sendo que as suas roupas lembravam as que eram usadas por pessoas abastadas.

Uma jovem usando um vestido que parecia feito de penas e aberto no colo e tórax com um símbolo de asas em seu colo, possuindo cabelos alvos curtos e límpidos olhos azuis, sendo que se chamava Angel, fala em um murmúrio:

\- Nirvana... Sempre julguei que seria aplicado a uma utopia. Quem diria que era real?

Enquanto isso, ela pensava consigo mesma:

" _Eu espero que consiga encontrar a minha imouto, para impedir que ela seja atingida pelo Nirvana."_

Atrás dela estava um homem sentado dormindo em um tapete e que se chamava Midnight.

Angel estava ao lado dele e vê que ele abre um dos olhos e sussurra com ela quase não ouvindo, aproveitando que o que tinha uma super audição, Usui, estava ocupado discutindo alguns pontos contraditórios com Sishio:

\- Tome cuidado com esses novos membros... Evite se afastar de mim.

\- Mas, o mestre... – ela comenta confusa.

\- Isso não importa. Para mim, o que importa é a sua segurança. Não vou permitir que algo aconteça com você. Eu prometo. – ele fala olhando intensamente para ela que cora, para depois ele estender uma espécie de anel com a jovem percebendo que tinha magia no item.

\- Através desse anel, vou saber se você estiver em perigo e irei aparecer para salvá-la. Dependendo da situação, nós iremos embora, onde ninguém poderá nos encontrar, após cancelarmos esse selo em forma de link nos nossos corpos.

\- Midnight...

Angel murmura, emocionada, para depois consentir sorrindo, sentindo que o seu coração se aquecia com a preocupação dele, além de sentir os seus batimentos acelerados.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos com a voz de Brain, após o mesmo bater levemente o seu cajado no chão:

\- A magia lendária... Ela finalmente será nossa.

\- É verdade que a magia do Nirvana promete tudo o que nos disse? – Racer pergunta, arqueando o cenho ao olhar para a sombra no vale.

Brain ergue seu cajado e aponta para a área de escuridão, logo a frente deles:

\- Contemplem. A terra começou a morrer apenas com a aproximação de Nirvana.

Um dia depois, em uma conferência para Mestres de Guildas oficiais, Makarov, mestre da Guilda Fairy Tail, Ooba, mestra da guilda Lamia Scale e Bob, mestre da Guilda Blue Pégasus, estavam conversando entre si quando ouvem risos oriundos de um canto da sala e ao olharem na direção da mesma, observam um homem com roupas indígenas usando um colar de caveira com um cajado na mão e um cocar de penas na cabeça que demonstrava desespero em seus olhos, assim como tristeza frente ao riso de alguns mestres de guildas.

Arqueando o cenho, Makarov se aproxima dele, assim como Ooba e Bob, enquanto que os outros mestres se afastavam do homem, sendo que um dos que se afastaram comenta ainda rindo:

\- Melhor nem irem conversar com esse maluco.

\- Maluco? – Bob pergunta arqueando o cenho.

\- Ele falou de uma magia bizarra que transforma a luz em escuridão e vice-versa. Era um tal de Nirva-não-sei-o-que e que precisava urgentemente da ajuda de guildas, sendo que sequer tem dinheiro para pagar pelo serviço. Nós, Guildas, não operamos com caridade.

Após ele se afastar, os três mestres suam frio, sendo que Makarov murmura:

\- Ele estava falando da magia lendária Nirvana?

\- Nirvana? Mas, ela desapareceu há muito tempo e era tida como uma lenda. – Bob comenta.

\- A magia infame, Nirvana... Uma magia que precisa ser abolida. Ela pode mergulhar o mundo na destruição e caos.

\- Melhor verificarmos. Além disso, é raro alguém conhecer essa magia.

Makarov fala e eles consentem se acercando rapidamente do homem que exibia alívio em seus olhos ao vê-los se dirigirem até ele, voltando a ter esperança que alguma guilda reconhecesse o perigo do Nirvana, embora duvidasse que somente uma guilda conseguisse deter uma das três maiores guildas das trevas.

Eles se aproximam do homem, sendo que Makarov pergunta:

\- O senhor está falando da magia infame, Nirvana?

O homem fica aliviado ao ver que alguém, além dele, sabia da magia Nirvana e as suas consequências, caso fosse libertada para o mundo.

Então, ele responde:

\- Sim. Eu me chamo Roubaul e preciso de ajuda. Apesar de também ser um mago, sou apenas uma pessoa. Uma guilda das trevas encontrou o Nirvana e pretendem quebrar o selo dela.

Os três mestres ficam estarrecidos e Bob pergunta:

\- Sabe o nome dessa guilda das trevas?

\- Sim. É a Orácion Oito que faz parte da Aliança Baaram.

\- Orácion Oito?!

Makarov fica estarrecido, assim como os outros dois mestres que se entreolham, sendo que não acreditavam que o homem na frente deles mentia. Ele sabia sobre o Nirvana e em seus olhos havia somente a verdade, assim como o profundo desespero.

De fato, o homem na frente deles estava desesperado em busca de ajuda para deter uma das três maiores guildas das trevas.

\- Eu não acho que uma Guilda sozinha conseguiria. Eu sou um Guardião, por assim dizer, da área onde foi selado o Nirvana e assim como os Guardiões anteriores a mim, eu usava a minha magia para fazer qualquer um que a visse, esquecer-se do que viu – ele preferiu mentir, pois não achou indicado revelar a verdade sobre a sua relação com o Nirvana – Mas, não estamos falando de simples pessoas ou de magos comuns. Minha magia não teve efeito nos membros dessa Guilda das trevas e que para piorar, não havia somente os nove membros usuais e sim, a adição de doze membros, sendo que estes usam máscaras e mantos negros compridos com cada um deles tendo uma máscara que lembravam a face de um ogro.

Roubaul fica aliviado ao ver que os mestres não faziam nenhuma perguntar para comprovar a autenticidade do que ele falava, enquanto que acreditavam nele, com o mesmo orando para que aqueles três mestres que sabiam sobre o Nirvana, ajudassem ele a impedir que tal magia infame fosse ativada, novamente. Uma magia extremamente perigosa, criada por um mago inconsequente e que agora, a irresponsabilidade desse mago corria o risco de afetar o futuro, recriando os eventos do passado. Um passado que era demasiadamente perturbador e que não deveria se repetir em hipótese nenhuma.

Ele se aproxima dos três mestres e pergunta expectante:

\- Vocês irão me ajudar? Nós precisamos dos magos mais poderosos que tiverem. A Orácion Oito é temida mesmo dentre as demais Guildas das trevas, com exceção das duas primeiras que dividem o mesmo status deles e como devem saber, não tenho como pagar, sendo que o pagamento será evitar que a história infame não se repita novamente. Se o selo daquela máquina for rompido com a mesma sendo controlada por uma Guilda das Trevas, o mundo será tomado pelas trevas. Inclusive, o ideal seria encontrarmos algum meio de destruir essa máquina para que ela nunca mais possa se converter em uma ameaça ao mundo. É inerente e igualmente necessária a sua destruição. Algo que nenhum dos meus predecessores conseguiu fazer.


	54. Explicação

**Notas do Autor**

Em uma das salas da Fairy Tail...

Os magos, Exeeds e dragões reunidos ficam...

Gildartz se encontra...

 **Capítulo 54 - Explicação**

No dia seguinte, em uma sala, se encontravam reunidos apenas alguns membros, enquanto que os demais estavam no salão, alheios a reunião que acontecia em um local isolado na guilda.

Na sala se encontravam Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeene, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Kibaryuu, Hanashi, Raiufu, Ryuuzaki, Mizuko, Atlas Flame, Eichiteki, Fukaimori, Hirakuen, Hisenshi e Kireihoshi, assim como os filhos dos mesmos, juntamente com a dragoa sacerdotisa, Yukiko Tsukishiro e seu Guardião, Gray Fullbuster.

Junto dos dragon slayers, estavam os seus amigos Exeeds que voavam ao lado deles, assim como o que ficava junto de Yukiko.

Encontravam-se na sala, também, Gildarts e a sua filha, Cana, assim como os demais Strauss, que estavam juntos da dragon slayer Lisanna.

Além disso, Ur e seus filhos Urtear e Lyon, estavam na sala, também.

Enfim, os magos mais fortes da Fairy Tail se encontravam no local, sendo que Mystogan não estava, pois segundo o Mestre da guilda, ele estava ocupado em sua própria missão.

Naquele instante, Levy estava usando uma caneta mágica, escrevendo no ar um organograma, sendo que ela iria explicar sobre as Guildas das Trevas.

Após terminar, ela fala:

\- Pronto! Eu terminei o organograma de todas as Guildas das Trevas.

\- Olhando de longe, até que são bastante guildas. – Cana comenta – Não acha, tou-chan?

\- Sim. Há bastante Guildas das Trevas.

\- Ultimamente, parece que elas têm agido mais do que o usual. – Mirajane fala pensativa.

\- Com certeza. Isso indica que precisamos fortalecer ainda mais os elos entre as Guildas oficiais, frente a ameaça das Guildas das Trevas. – Lisanna fala.

\- O que é aquilo oval? – Elfman pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- É a Aliança Baram, que é tida como a mais poderosa força das Guildas das Trevas, formando uma espécie de organização, por assim dizer. Essa Aliança é formada pela combinação das três maiores e mais poderosas, Guildas das Trevas, chamadas de Oración Oito, Tártaros e Grimoire Heart. Essas linhas ligando essas guildas a cada uma das três indica o número e quais guildas estão associadas, para que assim possam controlar todas as Guildas das Trevas. Eles dividiram entre si as demais Guildas das Trevas, formando assim guildas que obedecem a uma Guilda superiora, embora eles se refiram entre si como guildas associadas. Há somente uma guilda independente, a Raven Tail – Levy explica, conforme apontava para o gráfico.

\- Eisenwald, a guia do Shinigami Erigor, era subjugada a Guilda Oración Oito, segundo esse gráfico. – Natsu comenta, olhando para os gráficos.

\- Sim. – Mizuko fala, consentindo.

\- De fato, estão bem organizadas e até demais. O que esse Conselho Mágico tem feito? Como puderam permitir que elas se organizassem dessa forma e começassem a agir? – Gildartz pergunta incrédulo.

\- É simples, tou-chan. O Conselho Mágico imprestável prefere perseguir Guildas oficiais que não oferecem riscos a eles, do que eles se intrometerem com as Guildas das Trevas que oferecem riscos a eles. É mais prático, cômodo e seguro perseguir Guildas oficiais. – Cana fala, torcendo os punhos – Conselho mágico desgraçado. São uns inúteis e olha que estou sendo gentil.

\- É por aí e em particular, a Fairy Tail. Sério. Nunca vi uma guilda ser tão perseguida quanto à da nossa família. – Makarov fala em suspiro.

\- Ou seja, são um bando de bastardos, completamente imprestáveis e que por terem medo, deixam essas Guildas das trevas se desenvolverem até chegar a esse ponto. – Igneel fala com os braços cruzados.

\- Não estou surpreso. – o príncipe Kibaryuu fala.

\- Acredito que se continuarem assim, eles vão ser destruídos por essas guildas, acabando por pagarem o preço por sua covardia e cegueira. – Raifuu comenta.

\- De fato, só pode haver um destino a esse ERA, o Conselho mágico. A destruição nas mãos da Aliança Baram. Dificilmente, isso não vai ocorrer, acreditem. Eu vivi vários milênios e não importa de que mundo é, a história sempre ensina o que acontece quando se permite que o mal se desenvolva, sendo que os que podem fazer algo, se silenciam. – Eichiteki fala, pesarosamente.

\- Sim. Isso irá acontecer e resta saber, quando. – Ryuuzaki fala, tristemente – É uma pena que quando isso ocorrer, nós teremos a morte de muitos inocentes.

\- E se há membros do Conselho que tem relações com as Guildas das Trevas e que as mesmas os usam, indiretamente, mandando perseguir a Fairy Tail, desejando assim que nós sejamos dissolvidos? Não acho uma hipótese tão surreal e explicaria muita coisa. – Gray comenta pensativo.

Todos ficam surpresos, olhando para ele, até que Fukaimori fala:

\- Agora que o Gray-san disse isso, de fato, não seria algo tão surreal.

Nisso, todos concordam e Makarov fala, suspirando:

\- Se isso for verdade... Bem, é questão de tempo até encontrarem algum motivo para fecharem a Fairy Tail.

\- Não podemos fazer nada, embora eu acredite que as chances disso acontecer são mínimas. – Atlas Flame comenta, pensativo.

\- Por que, tou-chan? – Flare pergunta surpresa.

\- Por que só vai restar a eles um único destino e é serem destruídos pela Aliança Baram. Há mais chances deles serem destruídos, do que nós, de sermos dissolvidos. Claro, ainda há essa hipótese, mas creio que é mais fácil o ERA ser destruído por ter permitido que eles se desenvolvessem até o ponto de desejarem a destruição do Conselho Mágico que seria visto como uma ameaça. Claro que a Fairy Tail também será vista como ameaça. Mas entre a guilda e eles, eles estão mais vulneráveis.

\- Agora que comentou... – Laxus fala pensativo – De fato, o ERA será o primeiro alvo da Aliança Baram, para provocar caos entre as guildas e na população do país como um todo ao verem que o Conselho Mágico foi dizimado por uma única Guilda das Trevas, mostrando assim o poder deles para todos e não existe nada mais perigoso do que uma horda de humanos aterrorizados. Um só já é perigoso, imagine um grupo grande.

\- De fato. Além disso, será difícil controlar e organizar um grupo imenso aterrorizado. Com certeza, haverá caos e inúmeras mortes. – Jellal fala, preocupado.

Após um minuto de silêncio, o mesmo é quebrado por Elfman que pergunta pensativo, conforme lia os nomes das Guildas das trevas:

\- Alguns desses nomes não são estranhos... Por acaso, algumas dessas guildas já não foram oficiais?

\- Sim. Se uma Guilda faz missões de assassinato e outras missões tidas como proibidas ou então, não seguem as regras, são retiradas da Lista de Guildas Oficiais. Claro que há casos de guildas que pediram para sair, por não desejarem mais seguir as regras. – Levy explica.

\- Eu imagino que as regras de não agressão entre guildas, também vale para as Guildas das trevas, né? – Erza pergunta com asco ao imaginar que mesmo não sendo oficiais, eram protegidas.

\- Por mais que seja algo absurdo, é fato imutável de que as guildas oficiais não podem atacar nenhuma guilda, mesmo as das Trevas, não importa o que esta guilda faça. – Levy explica – Quando fomos atacados por uma das Guildas Oficiais, no caso, a Phanton Lord, eles não puderam fazer nada conosco, pois a Guilda em questão apontou um canhão mágico para a guilda e consequentemente, para a cidade. Tínhamos centenas de testemunhas que viram o canhão mágico e onde ele estava mirado. Não que eles não tenham tentado... Mas não havia como contestar centenas de testemunhos que indicavam o ataque da Phanton Lord contra a cidade e não somente contra a nossa guilda.

Nisso, todos ficam indignados e Lisanna fala enojada:

\- Um Conselho Mágico que não presta para nada e que ainda protege Guildas das Trevas... É no mínimo revoltante. Eu concordo que considerando o nosso passado, na época que as Guildas atacavam umas as outras em busca de domínio, foi necessária essa lei para garantir a paz, cessando assim as hostilidades entre as guildas, após o fim da Grande Guerra do passado em que a primeira mestra e uma das fundadoras da guilda Fairy Tail, Mavis-sama, atuou, ganhando o apelido de Estrategista das Fadas. Mas é um absurdo estender isso a uma guilda não oficial que atacará qualquer guilda, além de praticar assassinatos e outros crimes hediondos.

\- Juvia concorda com a Lisanna-chan. Não são oficiais e por isso, o tratado de não agressão não devia valer para eles e sim, somente entre as guildas oficiais. Se nós tivermos um jogo entre duas equipes e uma delas joga nas regras e a outra não é obrigada a jogar nas regras, qual delas vai vencer? Não precisa ser nenhum gênio para saber o resultado desse jogo.

Nisso, todos os demais concordam.

\- Essa guilda só tem oito membros, segundo esse gráfico. Imagino que sejam poderosos. – Gray comenta pensativo – Aliais, se formos ver, as três guildas mais poderosas possuem poucos membros.

\- Agora que você disse, Gray-kun. – Yukiko comenta, olhando atentamente para o centro do organograma.

\- Com certeza, devem equivaler a uma guilda inteira. – Yukino fala surpresa.

\- Eu acho isso espantoso. Apenas oito membros com a força de uma guilda inteira. – Wendy comenta estupefata.

\- Isso somente mostra o nível de poder deles. – Kinana comenta.

\- Eu espero que eles sejam um desafio. – Erik fala, sorrindo.

\- Essa é a minha esperança. Quero me divertir um pouco. – Gajeel fala, animado.

\- Tirou as palavras da minha boca! Eu estou queimando! – Natsu exclama com chamas em seus punhos.

\- Eu quero quebrar alguns ossos, pois é divertido! – Mirajane exclama com um sorriso sádico e igualmente demoníaco, fazendo muitos ficarem com uma gota.

\- Vai ser divertido nós termos alguma ação. – Erza fala animada – Imagino que nos explicou sobre as Guildas das Trevas, pois nós vamos agir.

\- Isso mesmo. Nós vamos atacar a Orácion Oito. - Makarov fala, seriamente – Nós sabemos onde eles estão atuando, atualmente, assim como recebemos informações que as guildas das trevas subjugadas a eles, também estão no local.

Todos consentem, com muitos ficando animados frente a expectativa de terem bastante magos das trevas para surrar, sendo que Sting pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Foi decidido na última reunião das guildas, certo?

\- Sim. Na última reunião, tivemos um mago que agia como Guardião de um local e que veio procurar, desesperadamente, a ajuda de alguma guilda oficial. Eu, Obaba e Bob, ouvimos o que ele disse e foi simplesmente estarrecedor.

Todos prestam atenção, sendo que Natsu pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Deve ter sido algo bem grave e se era um Guardião, é porque o que ele guardava está ameaçado pela Orácion Oito, né?

\- Isso mesmo. Ele era o Guardião de uma das magias mais infames da nossa história, feita na forma de uma arma mágica, segundo a explicação dele.

\- Magia infame... Com um nome desses... – Yukiko murmura, preocupada.

\- É a magia Nirvana. Uma magia que nunca deveria ter sido criada. – Makarov fala – Uma magia que sequer devia ser lembrada, já que foi criada em uma época conturbada para um povo, que em seu desespero, acabou desenvolvendo essa arma com a esperança de acabarem com os conflitos que consumiam a sua população. Nesse caso, um grupo de magos desenvolveu essa magia.

\- O que essa magia faz? – Charl pergunta curiosa.

\- Converte a luz em escuridão e a escuridão em luz. Em suma, quem é bom se torna ruim e quem é ruim se torna bom. – Makarov explica.

\- Eu imagino que isso acabou piorando ainda mais a situação ou foi usada de forma errada, levando ao fim das pessoas que criaram essa arma, certo? – Gray pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Isso mesmo. No final, essa arma se voltou contra eles, levando a destruição desse povo. Os sobreviventes esconderam e selaram essa arma, pois não conseguiram destruir ela, surgindo assim Guardiões, que eram os descentes dos sobreviventes e que se prontificaram a guardar a mesma, não permitindo que ela fosse descoberta. Esse Guardião que nos procurou contou a história do seu povo e de como surgiu os Guardiões, revelando também que era o último ainda vivo e que os seus poderes não tinham qualquer influência na Orácion Oito. Por isso, ele foi buscar ajuda na reunião de Guildas oficiais. – Makarov explica – Nós ficamos aterrorizados ao ouvir sobre essa magia, pois ela deveria ter se perdido ao longo dos séculos. Não sabemos como essa Guilda das Trevas descobriu o paradeiro dessa arma.

\- Bem, não sobrou outra, alternativa e de fato, o que um mago pode fazer contra uma guilda que mesmo tendo apenas oito membros, tem o poder de uma guilda com vários membros? – Yukino comenta.

\- Eu imagino que as Guildas Blue Pegasus (青い天馬)e a Lamia Scale (蛇姫の鱗)vão se unir para ataca-los e evitar que ativem o Nirvana. Afinal, Mestre Bob e a Mestra Obaba estavam junto com o senhor – Urtear comenta pensativa.

\- Sim.

\- Foi a decisão mais sábia. Assim, se houver retaliação, vão ter que atacar três guildas oficiais. – Jellal comenta – Acredito que devemos socorrê-los quando necessário. Afinal, temos poder se sobra para nos defender e a eles.

\- Concordo com o Jellal. – Erza fala.

\- Sim. Para atacá-los, cada Guilda vai mandar membros para detê-los. – Makarov fala.

\- Creio que vai mandar somente os dragon slayers. – Hanashi comenta.

\- Eu gostaria de chutar algumas bundas. – Urtear fala.

\- Eu também. – Lyon consente, sendo que olha para Flare, com ambos corando, enquanto que Atlas Flame arqueava o cenho.

\- Seria legal eu treinar a minha magia de destruição, podendo usá-la a vontade. – Cana exclama animada, batendo os punhos um no outro.

\- Essa é a minha princesinha! – Gildartz chora lágrimas de anime, abraçando-a, fazendo os outros ficarem com gotas.

\- Eu queria treinar meu novo Beast Soul. – Elfman comenta.

\- Seria divertido quebrar alguns ossos. – Mirajane fala com um sorriso sádico.

\- Bem, não vejo porque eles não podem ir. Seria bom que a Yukiko-chan fosse, também.

\- Obrigada. Eu fico feliz de poder ir. Eu aprendi algumas magias arcanas bem úteis. – a dragoa das neves fala sorrindo.

\- Vou explicar o local que será usado como Base, para se encontrarem com os outros membros das outras guildas. – Makarov fala.

\- Há algo que quero perguntar e creio que a Ur-san, também deseja saber. É algo que estamos querendo perguntar a algum tempo.

\- O que é Gildartz? – Makarov pergunta, arqueando o cenho.


End file.
